Matrimonio concertado
by Hinata-Sakuno
Summary: Sakuno es una estudiante de Seishun que vivía con su abuela una vida común, hasta que se entera que esta comprometida con un chico desconocido...que no es nada menos que el Principe de japón. Capitulo 70 (FINAL)- Actualizado 05/03/13
1. Comprometidos

**Capitulo 1 "Comprometidos"**

Esta historia comienza en el Instituto Seishun, donde una chica de larga cabellera castaña y ojos carmesí corría por los pasillos buscando a su mejor amiga Tomoka, estaban por comenzar las clases del primer semestre y no la encontraba por ningún lado.

Como era la nieta de la directora y entrenadora del Instituto, debía tener mejores calificaciones que sus compañeras para no ser una vergüenza para la familia Ryusaki, no obstante a pesar de sus esfuerzos en tenis y en las materias, siempre fallaba, aunque se esforzará estudiando, nunca podía ser la mejor, lo cual le impedía tener un buen autoestima.

Al mismo tiempo, por ese mismo pasillo transitaba un chico de ojos ámbar y cabello azabache, quien asistía a su primer día de clases en Japón, ya que venía de . Alrededor de él, muchas chicas lo observaban con emoción, sabían perfectamente que aquel chico no era un ser humano cualquiera, sino que no era nada menos que el Príncipe de Tokio…Quien era reconocido por sus grandes capacidades en todo, principalmente en tenis, su deporte favorito, por el cuál era conocido internacionalmente a lo largo de su vida.

La castaña al visualizar a su mejor amiga caminando por el mismo pasillo entre una multitud, corrió hacía ella gritando su nombre. Iba tan rápido que no alcanzó a percatarse que había alguien más transitando por dicho lugar, hasta que tropezó con sus zapatos. Cuando estuvo a punto de caerse, alguien la tomo del brazo, impidiendo que cayera. Al mirar hacía su héroe, se sonrojo al encontrarse con unos bellos ojos ámbar observándola:

-¿Estás bien?-La soltó

-Sí, gracias…-Susurro

-Debería fijarte más por donde caminas-

-Lo se…Lo siento-

-¿Por qué hablas con tanta informalidad?- Preguntó una chica de cabello rubio- ¿Acaso no sabes quien es?-

-Un estudiante como todos ¿No?-

-Es un príncipe, tonta-

-¿Un príncipe?- Preguntó confusa

-Es verdad, pero eso no importa…Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde está la oficina de la directora?-

-Sí…está siguiendo este mismo pasillo y luego doblas a la izquierda-

"Ok, Thank you" susurro, mientras caminaba por el pasillo desapareciendo entre la multitud, lo observó un momento hasta que doblo a la izquierda. Extrañamente su corazón comenzó a latir y no entendía porque, antes de poder seguir pensando en lo que ellas habían dicho sobre él, su mejor amiga apareció ante ella y la condujo hacía el salón. En la ceremonia de apertura no lo vio por un ningún lado, lo cual le parecía extraño, porque si era un príncipe debería presentarse a los demás, no obstante no era así. Cuando comenzaron las clases apareció en su salón y se sentó el último asiento, quizás intentando no llamar la atención, sin embargo pasó todo lo contrario, todas las chicas se desconcentraban más observándolo y cuando debía salir a la pizarra se escuchaban suspiros por todas partes. El era extraño ante su punto de vista, aun no podía creer que él fuera un príncipe, porque si era así ¿Por qué estaba en ese Instituto y no en otro? Estaba muy confundida por todo. Al llegar el descanso lo observó caminando hacía las canchas de tenis junto con su abuela, quien lo presentaba a los titulares como si fuera uno de ellos, Kikumaru-Sempai lo abrazó dándole la bienvenida y diciéndole "Ochibi", mientras que los demás aun lo miraban a prueba.

Cuando llegó la tarde, Sakuno planeaba irse con Tomoka como siempre, no obstante fue detenida por Sumire quien decía que debía hablar urgentemente con ella en la oficina. Por ello, tuvo que ir a dejar a su amiga a la salida, para luego volver a hablar con su abuela. Entró lentamente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Sumire estaba más sería de lo normal, por lo cual temía que fuera a regañarla por algo, "Sientate" ordeno la directora, mientras ella se ponía de pie y miraba por el visillo temiendo que alguien más las escuchara.

-¿Qué sucede? Me estas asustando ¿Por qué miras así hacía afuera? Te comportas como un detective-

-¿Cómo es eso? Sakuno-

-No sé, mirando hacía todos lados, como si lo que me fueras a decir sea confidencial-Rió

-mmm talvez lo es-Susurro

-¿Eh? ¿Es muy grave?-

-Iré al grano pronto, pero primero te explicaré la situación-Suspiro sentándose frente a ella- Pues verás cuando yo era más joven conocí a un chico muy poderoso en el tenis, con el cual nos hicimos-

-¿Novios?-

-No me interrumpas- Gruño y luego tosió un poco para proseguir- Amigos, muy buenos amigos. Por ello, yo solía ir a su casa siempre a entrenar, donde conocí a su padre, quien al igual que tú pensaba que podríamos ser novios, pero no se podía, porque no sentíamos lo mismo y yo a Nanjiro lo veía solo como un amigo, al igual que él a mí, por ello, nos hizo prometer que cuando tuviéramos hijos los comprometiéramos-

-¿Es eso posible? Pero mamá y papá…-

-Ese fue el problema, cuando nació tu padre se enamoró de tu madre y no pude hacer nada, al mismo tiempo Nanjiro conoció a una mujer llamada Rinko, con quien se comprometió y no podían tener hijos al principio-

-¿Entonces que hicieron?-

-Al principio habían adoptado a uno, pero después del tiempo…meses después que tu nacieras, nació su primer hijo y al mismo tiempo meses antes habías nacido tú. Entonces cuando tuviste como 1 año, te llevamos a su casa para que te conocieran…-

-¿Y yo conocí a ese niño?-

-Así es, y se hicieron buenos amigos, por lo cual el padre de Nanjiro nos hizo prometerle que cuando ustedes cumplieran 15 años se comprometieran y se casaran más adelante-

-¡¿Qué?! Ósea que… ¿Estoy comprometida?-

-Sí, con el hijo de Nanjiro…que acaba de llegar hoy-

-No puede ser…-

-Y hay algo más…-

-¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?-

-A partir de ese momento, serás la princesa de Tokio-

-¿Qué? No puedo creerlo…¿Osea que ellos son del Palacio Imperial?-

-Así es, yo era amiga del rey de Japón-

-No me puedes hacer esto, tengo recién 15 años y ni siquiera lo conozco…no quiero ser una princesa-

-Lo sé, pero esta noche lo conocerás y te irás acostumbrando-

-Pero yo-

-Pero nada, ahora vamos a casa porque debes cambiarte para ir a cenar-

Sakuno ahora si estaba realmente confundida, todo esto que le estaba pasando no podía ser real, más que un sueño parecía una verdadera pesadilla ¿Cómo podría acostumbrarse a vivir así? Además ni siquiera conocía a su supuesto prometido ¿Cómo podría llegar a estar con él, si ni siquiera lo amaba? Es más, nunca se había enamorado en su vida y ahora debía estar con alguien sin amor.

Al llegar la noche, Sumire le entregó un Kimono blanco con flores celestes y tomo sus trenzas con dos cintas del mismo tono que la flores, además le agregó un poco de maquillaje a su rostro. Cuando eran las nueve en punto, una limosina llegó a su casa y apenas entraron en ella, partieron al Palacio.

La castaña estaba nerviosa, no entendía como un hecho así estaba sucediendo en su vida, esos matrimonios concertados los había leído en novelas, no en la vida real, no podía creer que lo estuviera viviendo, que dentro de muy pronto entregaría su corazón a un hombre que no amaba, y lo peor es que sus padres nunca le habían comentado nada antes de morir, es cierto que siempre le decían "Hime" de cariño, pero nunca pensó que hablaban en serio. Se sentía traicionada por su familia, o más bien engañada, por 16 años esta decisión fue tomada y recién hoy se enteraba de todo…se sentía tonta, por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Al llegar ambas descendieron del vehiculo y caminaron por una alfombra roja que era conducida hasta el interior del palacio, alrededor de la alfombra habían cientos de sirvientes inclinándose hacía ellas como un acto de saludo. Cuando entraron, unos sirvientes se encardaron de conducirlas por un pasillo hacía un salón, rodeado de cuadros y hermosos muebles, además de una pequeña mesa llena de deliciosos bocadillos para servirse. Se acomodaron en un sillón, mientras esperaban que llegaran los invitados de honor, el primero en llegar Nanjiro quien sonreía y abrazaba a Sumire:

-Hola…Sumire-Sonrió- Ha pasado mucho tiempo en verdad-

-Así es, dieciséis años precisamente-

-Sí…tú debes ser Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió Nanjiro

-Sí, un gusto conocerlo…-Susurro nerviosa

-¿Por qué tan timida? Te conocí al año ¿No me recuerdas?-

-Lo siento, pero no-

-Entonces no debes recordar a Ryoma-Susurro

-"¿Ryoma? Donde he escuchado ese nombre…"-Pensó

-Mejor que no te recuerde- Susurro una voz

"Esa voz…" Pensó la castaña, entonces antes que pudiera decir de quien se trataba, apareció frente a ella dicho ambarino y cabello negro que había visto por la mañana, no podía creer que él fuera su prometido, el mismo que la había rescatado de no caerse. Entonces en verdad era el príncipe de Tokio y ahora ella es su prometida…

-Tú eres…el de la mañana-Susurro por fín la castaña

-Y tú la despistada-

-¿Eh? No soy despistada, es solo que-

-No me des explicaciones, no me importan-Susurro

-"¿Quién se cree que es?"- Gruño la castaña

-Ryoma ¿Por qué eres así? Intenta ser más amable con tu prometida- Rió Nanjiro, pegándole en el hombro- Es tan bromista-

-No estoy bromeando, no me importa lo que haga-

-Debería importarte porque es tu prometida-

-Nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo con este compromiso…-

-Yo tampoco lo estoy- Suspiro la castaña, aunque lo odiaba por lo que había dicho, pero tenía razón-

-Tomaron esta decisión sin nuestro consentimiento…-

-Pero no pueden hacer nada, ya está todo decidido- Sonrió Sumire

-Así es-

-Lo sé, pero es injusto-Susurro el ambarino

-Sí, demasiado injusto-

-Piensan igual, ya son la pareja perfecta-Rió Nanjiro

-Claro, estoy de acuerdo, ya son un matrimonio- Rió Sumire

-No lo somos-Gruñeron ambos al mismo tiempo

La cena fue tensa para ambos, mientras que para Nanjiro y Sumire era todo divertido mientras recordaban los viejos tiempos cuando jugaban tenis, aunque intentaban incluirlos en la conversación, definían todo en una palabra y luego volvían a estar en silencio.

Cuando eran las diez y media, Sumire decidió que debían irse ya que ambos mañana tenían Instituto y no podían trasnochar, por ello se despidieron y acordaron que al día siguiente mandarían la mudanza para cambiarse de casa de inmediato, lo cual era una mala idea para la castaña que no quería vivir allí y mucho menos con el ambarino bajo el mismo techo.

Al día siguiente, Sakuno se levantó muy temprano para ir al Instituto, preparó el desayuno y tras comer caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse. En el camino, aun estaba confundida, deseaba con todo su ser que lo que había sucedido ayer hubiera sido todo una pesadilla y que en verdad aun era una estudiante corriente como todas las demás. No obstante, se percato que unos periodistas la iban siguiendo con cámaras y micrófonos, entonces se dio cuenta que todo había sido real.

-¿Usted es Sakuno Ryusaki?-

-S-Sí…-

-¿Es cierto que usted es la futura princesa de Tokio?- Preguntó un periodista, transmitiendo en vivo

-Pues yo…-

Antes que pudiera responder, mágicamente apareció la limosina a su lado, donde bajaron cuatro hombres de negros y la ayudaron a subir en ella. Cuando entró se encontró con el ambarino quien tomaba una taza de té y leía un periódico.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me han subido aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Porque ya no eres una estudiante normal, porque a partir de ahora eres la Princesa de Tokio-

-Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron todos?-

"La prensa es rápida…mira, ya te descubrieron" Le entregó el periódico y siguió mirando hacía la ventana. Al ver la portada se sorprendió al percatarse que había una fotografía de ella diciendo **"La Princesa de Tokio ha aparecido"**, en el decía todo, donde vivía, en que Instituto, su salón, su edad, todo…

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-Es fácil, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto…por eso debías esperar que la limosina pasará por ti-

-¿Iba a pasar?-

-Sí ¿No te dijo tu abuela?-

-No…es que no la desperté para venirme-

-mmm ya veo. Recuerda que más tarde irán a buscar el equipaje para el cambio-

-Ok, pero ahora podrían aquí-

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres llegar en limosina?-

-No, no quiero…-

-"Cualquier persona querría, pero ella no…es extraña"-Pensó el ambarino- Pero no podemos dejarte antes, estará lleno de periodistas

-Pero…-

-No me importa lo que hagas, pero si te pasa algo yo seré el responsable, solo por eso no puedo permitir que te bajes ahora-Dijo fríamente

-E-Esta bien…-

Al llegar al Instituto, tal como había dicho Ryoma, estaba lleno de periodistas más otras personas que observaban la limosina, los hombres de negro rodearon la entrada y permitieron que entraran los príncipes, Sakuno estaba asustada, ya nada sería como antes definitivamente. Todos la miraban, murmurando sobre ellos, otras la observaban con odio y curiosidad. Cuando entraron al salón, se hizo un silencio, todos observaban sin nada que poder decir, el puesto de la castaña había sido cambiado a un lado de Ryoma. Tomoka apenas llegó sacó a la castaña de un brazo y la llevo al baño.

-Sakuno…¿Es cierto lo que dicen los rumores? ¿Estás comprometida con Ryoma-Sama?-

-S-Sí, es cierto…me enteré apenas ayer-

-Oh…ya veo porque no me lo habías comentado, estaba enfadada porque no me lo habías dicho, y me tuve que enterar por el diario, pero como no tienes celular, no te culpo- Sonrió- ¿Y cómo se siente? Ahora eres una princesa, debe sentirse genial-

-Honestamente…no se siente genial, no me gustaría estar en esta situación-

-¿Por qué no?-Sonrió- Te envidió, estar con Ryoma-Sama, es emocionante-

-No lo sé, él es muy frío…-

-Pero las cosas pueden cambiar, debes acostumbrarte-

-Todos me dicen eso…pero no sé como lo haré, ya nada volverá a ser como antes, extraño ser una estudiante normal como lo era ayer-

-jajajaja tienes razón, apenas ayer lo eras-Sonrió, viendo como ella se entristecía- Pero no te preocupes, Sakuno-Chan, algún día nos reiremos de esto y no será un problema para ti, te lo prometo-

-Eso espero Tomo-Chan…-

-¿Y ya estás viviendo en el palacio?-

-No, hoy nos cambiamos-

-Ya veo- Sonrió- ¿Te podré ir a visitar?-

-Eso creo…-

-Eso es bueno-Sonrió

El día se hizo eterno para la castaña, dado que algunas personas le daban privilegios de pasar antes u otros la trataban con desprecio, incluso había personas que nunca le habían hablado que ahora lo hacían solo por su Status, eso le incomodaba. Incluso en el almuerzo todos la interrogaban, incluso parecía que el centro de atención no era solo Ryoma, sino ella también.

Al llegar la tarde, la princesa planeaba irse con su mejor amiga como siempre solía hacerlo, no obstante se encontró con miles de periodistas afuera impidiendo que avanzara, entonces apareció Ryoma con unos hombres de negro que le pidieron que abordara a la limosina:

-Sube…-

-Pero, no puedo dejar a Tomo-Chan sola-

-No te preocupes Sakuno, nos podemos ver mañana-Sonrió

-Pero igual, antes nos íbamos juntas, no puede ser que por culpa de ellos no podamos-Susurro triste

-Esta bien-Suspiro el ambarino- Suban las dos, pero debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes-

Cuando iban en la limosina, Sakuno iba sorprendida por lo que había hecho su prometido, nunca hubiese pensado que le permitiría llevar a su mejor amiga y eso la ponía feliz, mientras por su parte Tomoka iba fascinada mirando por todos lados, era su primera vez en una limosina y era emocionante para ella, tanto que inclusive sacó fotos con su celular. La dejaron en su casa, mientras los príncipes se dirigían al palacio, ya que según los hombres de negro ya tenían todas las cosas de la familia Ryusaki y no había nada que ir a buscar.

Al llegar al Palacio, el mayordomo la condujo por la escalera, para enseñarle su nueva habitación, ella lo siguió nerviosa, aun no se acostumbraba a la presencia de los sirvientes, además con Ryoma lejos no se sentía muy segura, porque no conocía a nadie más. Cuando ingresaron en una habitación de color rosa, la princesa se sorprendió ante tanta belleza, su habitación tenía una cama de dos plazas, un balcón que daba hacía el jardín, un enorme closet que parecía ser una habitación más, llena de zapatos, kimonos, cualquier tipo de ropa. Además había un baño dentro de la misma habitación, también un escritorio, un espejo e incluso un sillón lleno de peluches. Era todo hermoso, parecía un sueño hecho realidad, o más bien era mejor que eso, ni en sus sueños se había imaginado algo tan hermoso. Cuando el mayordomo se retiró la castaña recorrió la habitación, deslizando sus dedos por todas partes.

Camino hacía el balcón y miro hacia abajo, había una hermosa pileta de dos ángeles, entonces recordó que aun no recorría todo el palacio y no se imaginaba lo grande que podría ser. La puerta sonó a sus espaldas, volteó sabiendo que estaba abierta, entonces se encontró con los ojos del ambarino.

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-Veo que ya recorriste tu habitación-

-Sí, es hermosa, me encanto-Sonrió

-Eso es bueno…Por cierto ¿Quieres ir a recorrer el Palacio?-

-¿Ahora?-

-¿O prefieres mañana?-

-No, está bien ahora-

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y salieron al jardín, Ryoma le mostró las diversas canchas que tenían de tenis, eran específicamente 4, además de dos piletas, 2 piscinas una temperada y otra al aire libre, 2 gimnasios. Lo más emocionante y bello es que parecía haber un hermoso bosque alrededor de todo el palacio, cuando estaban caminando por él, de repente apareció una gata negra con blanco.

-Que linda-Sonrió la castaña tomándola en brazo

-Es mia, se llama Karupin-

-ya veo…Karupin, eh-Sonrió y la acarició

-Es extraño…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Karupin nunca permite que la carguen, solo ciertas personas, es raro que no te haya hecho nada-

-¿Eh? No sé…-

-Por cierto…ya casí es la hora de comer, lo mejor será que volvamos-

-Esta bien-Sonrió

Cuando volvieron al palacio, Sumire con Nanjiro lo esperaban con una sonrisa maliciosa "Parece que lo han pasado bien" susurro su abuela, y ella solo asintió, entonces comenzó a comentar lo hermosa que era su habitación, y como era todo de maravilloso "Que bueno Sakuno, porque a partir de ahora esté será nuestro hogar" Sonriò sumire.

Continuara…

**Konichiwa! **

**Debido a que se me borró el primer capítulo e.e tuve que escribirlo todo de nuevo, así que lo he modificado mucho, así que espero que les guste.**

**Arigato por pasarse**

Sayonara


	2. viviendo juntos

**Capitulo 2- Viviendo juntos**

Al día siguiente Sakuno dormía profundamente en su gran habitación, el sol había salido hace mucho, pero eso no lo esperaba ella que aun seguía en sus sueños. Entonces, de pronto sintió a sus espaldas la puerta abrirse con fuerza, al intentar dirigir su vista hacía la ventana, noto como alguien abría la cortina raudamente dejando entrar los enormes rayos de sol sobre su rostro, aturdida abrió sus ojos con lentitud, lista para regañar a quien se le hubiera ocurrido despertarla de ese modo, pero se percato que ese alguien aun estaba allí, al destaparse se encontró con los ojos del ambarino, quien ya lucía su uniforme.

-¡Ryoma-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No crees que ya deberías despertar? me mandaron a buscarte porque has tardado mucho en bajar y resulta que aun no has levantado-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Van a ser las 8:30-

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamo Sakuno y salió de su cama-Esto…bajo de inmediato-Susurro al ver que el ambarino permanecía en su habitación sin deseos de irse.

-Esta bien…Te esperare-

-Es que necesito cambiarme ¿Podrías bajar por ahora?-Exclamo, sonrojándose ante aquel comentario-

-Claro-Rió saliendo de la habitación-Pero si tardas demasiado, volveré por ti-

Luego de bañarse y vestirse, bajo las escaleras raudamente, hasta llegar a la sala donde su mayordomo le dijo que pasara al comedor. Quedo muy sorprendida al ver una mesa larga llena de platos deliciosos alimentos, lo malo es que debía comérselo todo, lo cual le resultaba incomodo, dado que estaba acostumbrada a comer mucho menos que eso. Sin embargo, Ryoma parecía no tener problemas al respecto, a pesar de ser esbelto comía demasiado, sospecho que quizás tenía un buen físico debido al tenis, aun así le parecía extraño e inhumano la forma en cómo devoraba cada plato.

Al terminar, ambos subieron a lavarse los dientes, para luego abordar la limosina y partir al Instituto. La castaña no se sentía muy bien tras comer tanto, en cambio el ambarino estaba perfectamente, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esa vida en el Palacio imperial, por ello sabía que para su prometida esto era solo el comienzo:

-Me duele el estomago, ¿Por qué comen tanto?-Susurro

-Porque hay que alimentarse-

-¿Pero es necesario comerse todo?-

-Obviamente, no debemos desperdiciar-

-¿Desperdiciar? podrían guardarlo para después o para mañana-

-Eso nunca sucede…-Suspiro-Para mí es normal todo esto, debes acostumbrarte-

-¿Normal? Fueron más de 13 platos distintos…-

Llegando al instituto notaron que ya era muy tarde, dado que ya se encontraban todos en el recreo, fueron a dejar sus bolsos al salón, para luego separarse cada uno por su lado. Apenas salió al pasillo, se encontró con su mejor amiga, quien preguntaba acerca de Ryoma, diciendo lo hermoso que era y que crearía un blog de él, para todas aquellas personas que lo amaran.

-¿Es buena idea o no?-

-No lo sé…-Susurro al notar que frente a ellas dormía profundamente el ambarino con su gorra cubriéndole los ojos sobre el césped.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Sakuno-chan?- Preguntó confundida su amiga al notar como su amiga se detenía-Oh…ya veo, es Ryoma-sama…se ve tan kawaii…durmiendo-

-mmm-Asintió pensativa- "¿Y sigue durmiendo? Debería haber aprovechado el tiempo que me tarde en vestirme"

-Sabes se me ha ocurrido una gran idea para todas las chicas que aman a Ryoma igual que yo, pero necesito tu opinión-

-¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?-

-Pero me preguntaba si te molestarías…ya sabes porque es tu prometido-

-Deja de decir eso ¿Que debería molestarme?-

-…Quiero crear un fanclub de Ryoma-Sama-Sonrió

-Oh…ya veo, eso no es un poco-

-¿Un poco qué?- Preguntó mirando a su amiga con ojos esperanzadores

-Nada…está bien-

-¿Estás de acuerdo?- la abrazó emocionada- Entonces iré a hablar con el resto de las chicas-Sonrió alejándose de ella- Nos vemos luego-

-¡Espera Tomo-Chan!-Intento gritarle, pero ella ya se había ido

Sakuno miro a donde se encontraba el príncipe dormido y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Entonces una corriente de viento repentina hizo volar su gorra hasta sus pies, ella se puso nerviosa y lo tomo. Se acerco lentamente hacia Ryoma y sus ojos se enfocaron en su rostro, realmente Tomoka tenía razón, era muy guapo: "Ryoma-Kun es muy tierno realmente… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? debo dejarle esto…pero ¿cómo lo hago sin que despierte?" Pensó.

Cuando pensaba en dejarle su gorra sobre su rostro, el ruido fuerte del timbre la asusto y a la vez la hizo tropezar, cayendo muy cerca de él. Los ojos de Ryoma se abrieron y vieron a ella de rodillas:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Ryoma-Kun...es que yo iba a dejar tu gorra ahí porque se había volado…pero entonces sin querer resbale…pero ya me voy-Susurro entregándole la gorra nerviosa

-Thank you…-

-¿eh? No es nada-Susurro y luego se levantó-El timbre ha sonado, debemos entrar a clases-

-Esta bien, vamos-

Una hora después Sakuno y Ryoma luego de haber llegado al palacio, fueron a entrenar a la cancha de tenis ya que a Nanjiro se le había ocurrido que podrían practicas juntos. Estuvieron jugando más de tres horas cuando ya eran las 8:30 se sentaron en la pileta:

-Estoy cansada, eres muy bueno Ryoma-kun esas técnicas de Drive B y Twister Siver se ven complicadas-

-Yo no las encuentro complicadas, ya que hace como dos años que las perfeccione-

-¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a jugar tenis?-

-Realimente no lo sé…recuerdo que con mi padre jugaba todos los días por eso me comenzó a gustar, pero no recuerdo de qué edad-

-Debe ser hace mucho tiempo, a mi me habían hecho jugar desde el año pasado recién-

-Mada mada dane-

-Lo sé, aun me falta mucho…-

-Debes entrenar más y debes darle a la pelota, no caerte-

- Es que pensé que vendría a mi cara-Gruño

-¡Ryoma-sama tiene una llamada urgente de America!-Gritó un sirviente

-Voy en seguida-Gritó, mientras se levantaba y dirigía sus ojos a ella- Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy-

-Esta bien, gracias-

Tras ducharse la castaña, se puso un kimono y camino hacia la ventana, todo era tan tranquilo que le encantaba apreciar el paisaje. Entonces al mirar hacia abajo noto que algo extraño sucedía, dado que todo el mundo corría por el jardín buscando a alguien, lo cuál le llamó la atención.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y era su abuela que le comento toda la situación, Ryoma había recibido una noticia de que su madre había tenido un accidente. Al escuchar esto ella corrió en búsqueda de su prometido ya que podría encontrarse muy mal por lo cual entró a su pieza preocupada, "Ryoma-Kun ¿Estas aquí?" susurro caminando a zancadas, entonces vio una escalera larga de daba a otro piso secreto hacia arriba. Subió las escaleras y pudo ver como una sala de estar, donde Ryoma estaba sentado junto a la ventana:

-Aquí es donde estabas-

-Es el único lugar donde nadie podría molestarme, pero veo que me he equivocado…-

-Lo siento, es que me he enterado lo de tu madre, y están todos preocupados por ti-

-Lo que le ha pasado no es incumbencia de nadie, no sé porque se molestan en buscarme-

-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Está internada en el hospital, su estado no es muy grave, pero aun así está sola y siento que debo ir-

-Pero si irás ¿Por qué te sientes molesto?-

-Es que ese estúpido vejestorio no me dejara ir-Gruño- Pero no lo impedirá, sea como sea iré-

-Es injusto ¿Por qué no quiere que vayas?-

-No lo sé, pero él tampoco puede ir-

-Si es así, porque no te manda a ti…realmente es muy injusto, debería pensar en todo lo que estas sintiendo, en vez de quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados sin decir nada-Gruño- Creo que iré a hablar con él-

-No vayas-Musitó, tomándola de la muñeca

-Pero…-

-Si alguien debe ir en estos casos, soy yo…-

Sakuno asintió convencida mientras lo miraba a sus ojos de gatos, hasta que Ryoma se dio cuenta que aun la tenía tomada de la muñeca y la soltó de inmediato mirando a otro lado. Ella prometió no revelar a nadie el secreto de esa habitación y Ryoma fue a hablar con Nanjiro decidido sobre viajar, mientras la castaña lo esperaba en el pasillo. Su padre al percatarse de la mirada fría y determinante de su hijo, tomo una decisión precipitada ante lo que podía hacer.

-Esta bien, puedes ir-Sonrió- Pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- Gruño

-Debes ir con tu prometida-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Próximo capítulo: El viaje a **_


	3. El viaje

**Capitulo III **

**"El viaje a America"**

A la mañana siguiente salieron muy temprano para sacar el pasaporte de Sakuno ya que esta no lo tenía, luego Sumiré como era la directora, los autorizo a viajar y le aviso de inmediato a los profesores.

Tras tener todo listo tomaron el avión a las 8:00, como se trataba de la familia Echizen tenían un avión privado con comida pagada, lo cuál era normal para el ambarino, pero para ella causo realmente sorpresa como era todo, no era solo por el avión privado, sino era por la comida y lo maravilloso que era presencia volar por las nubes de tan cerca, nunca antes había salido de Japón por lo que era una nueva experiencia y una aventura nueva en su vida.

Finalmente luego de varias horas de vuelo, llegaron a America donde Ryoma decidió ir de inmediato al hospital y luego ir al hotel para descansar. El medico le explico la situación y comprendió seriamente, los dos entraron a la habitación donde encontró a su madre que tenía el cabello del mismo tono que Ryusaki estaba acostada sobre la cama con dos maquinas a su alrededor una de oxigeno y otra para ver los pulsos:

-Ryoma…haz venido-

-Si me he enterado de todo, el medico dijo que tu diagnostico esta fuera de peligro. Pero ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?-

-Es que venía del mercado con muchas bolsas, porque tu sabes como siempre me distraigo fácilmente con las ofertas-(Dijo ella sonriendo)-Entonces al cruzaran la calle no me percate de que estaba en rojo y me arroyo una furgoneta-

-¡Que terrible debe haber sido!-Susurro Sakuno preocupada

-Sí, lo fue…disculpa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Oh es verdad, lo siento, soy Sakuno Ryusaki, mucho gusto-

-¿Sakuno? creo haber escuchado ese nombre hace mucho tiempo cuando estaba en el palacio- Murmuro, intentando recordar, entonces miró a ambos con curiosidad-¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos?-

-Pues…-Susurro Sakuno nerviosa miró a su prometido quien solo se había quedado en silencio-

-Es que…nosotros…bueno ella es mi-Intento responder el ambarino

-Lo que Ryoma-Kun intenta decir, es que…estamos…-Se sonrojo

-¿Qué?-

-Comprometidos-(Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡¿En serio? Ha tan temprana edad-Exclamo dudosa, entonces dirigió su mirada su hijo- Ryoma ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu padre?-

-Si…-

-Ahora lo recuerdo Sakuno Ryusaki era la nieta de Sumire la amiga de Nanjiro ¿Verdad?-

-Si, ella es mi abuela-

-Ya veo, Ryoma puedes dejarme hablar solo un momento con Sakuno-

-mmm...-Asintió y salió

-Esto… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-No te asustes, solo quería preguntarte algo ¿Tu estas de acuerdo con este compromiso?-Pregunto Rinko seria

-Eh…siempre he estado en desacuerdo porque no conocía a Ryoma-Kun, pero ahora…yo-

-Entiendo, entonces quieres decir ¿Sientes algo por Ryoma?-

-Bueno…yo-

-Con eso me doy cuenta que si-Sonrió-Te puedo pedir un favor?-

-¿Eh?, si-

-Bueno es que Ryoma-Kun cuando era pequeño era un niño muy dulce y encantador, siempre que veía jugando a su padre tenis se esforzaba por ser como él. Solo que como nuestra familia era parte de la realeza entonces Ryoma algún día debería tomar el cargo de príncipe, por algunos problemas que tuvimos con Nanjiro nos separamos el era muy pequeño tenía como nueve años. Yo me lleve mi hijo a America por un tiempo, pero cuando cumplió los quince años debía volver a Japón como estaba escrito y tuvo que irse hace unos meses.

Muchas veces lo llamaba, pero comencé a sentir el cambio de su voz cada vez era más fría y seria. Por eso ahora que se que ustedes dos están comprometidos y que tu realmente te preocupas por él y realmente te lo agradezco. Podrías acerca más si quieres como una amiga en quien pueda confiar y hacerlo feliz como su prometida. A pesar de ser su madre siento que ahora no le conozco bien y necesito pensar que mientras yo estoy aquí en mundo lejano a el suyo, él se encuentra bien con esa persona que le entregue todo ese amor que no he podido darle desde que se fue-Dijo la madre de Ryoma para finalizar-¿Lo harías?-

-Sí, le prometo que cuidare a Ryoma-Kun y espero algún día poder verlo como era antes. Usted se nota que es una muy buena madre y que a pesar de la barrera que los separa de estar juntos sigue pensando en él cada día, me hubiese gustado haber tenido ese sentimiento con mi madre-Sonrió con nostálgica- Pero apenas la recuerdo-

-Sobre eso, cuando necesites algo o te sientas mal. Puedes confiar en mi Sakuno, cuando me mejore pienso en ir a Japón a visitarlos, entonces podremos hablar más-Esbozó una sonrisa

-Gracias, Ryoma-Kun se pondrá muy feliz si usted va a verlo estoy segura. La quiere mucho, cuando supo el accidente desapareció y al encontrarlo estaba realmente preocupado-

-Sucedió igual que esa vez…Cuando tenía ocho años, recuerdo que se sentía muy mal y desapareció, lo estuvimos buscando por todo el palacio. Entonces lo vimos estaba arriba del tejado, nunca olvidare ese día estaba muy asustada no sabía ni como había llegado ahí, ¿Ahí lo haz encontrado?-

-No, en una habitación pequeña que esta escondida-

-Ya veo, entonces Nanjiro al final hizo ese dormitorio para Ryoma-

-¿Eh?-

-No es nada-Sonrió

Luego de haberse despedido, Sakuno salió y le dijo al chico de ojos de gatos que entrara. Después de dos horas salió de la habitación un poco avergonzado, miro a Sakuno y bajo su gorro una vez más para ocultar su rostro. La hora de visitas había terminado, por eso fueron al hotel la pieza era muy grande y acogedora tenía dos camas. Aquella noche fue muy complicada porque Sakuno sentía como el corazón le saltaba porque las camas estaban muy juntas la una de la otra, esto para el Fan club del príncipe sería un sueño verlo dormir.

Cerró los ojos hasta quedarse completamente dormida, las horas transcurrieron muy rápido por lo cual cuando eran las diez del día siguiente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que el príncipe se estaba cambiando de ropa, para su suerte ya se había puesto los pantalones solo faltaba la polera. Aun así se puso totalmente roja al ver su pecho desnudo y se dio vuelta para el otro lado, cubriéndose la cara:

-No se de que te sientes avergonzada-

-Yo no estoy avergonzada-Susurro sin mirarlo

-Crees que no te he visto, tu rostro estaba totalmente rojo-

-¿Cómo te sentirías si mientras estas despertando, comienzo a cambiarme de ropa en frente tuyo?-Gruño mirándolo a los ojos y sonrojándose

-¿Tengo que responder?-Rió

-¡Pervertido!- Gritó y luego se calmo- No me refiero a eso, deberías haberte cambiado en el baño porque-

-Para que sepas esta también es mi habitación-La interrumpió y prosiguió- además los pantalones me los había puesto en el baño. Solo debía cambiarme la polera, no sé porque te avergüenzas tanto si no haz visto nada, deberás acostumbrarte a esto, porque en el futuro puede ocurrir por el resto de nuestras vidas, porque estamos comprometidos-Murmuro acercándose a ella con la polera puesta

-Aun falta mucho para eso-Bufó levantándose de la cama y caminando al baño con su maleta-

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy al baño, porque me cambiaré allá-Gruño, dando un portazo

-Mada mada Dane-Rió

Sakuno se fue a duchar y luego se cambio la ropa. Salieron del hotel y fueron a desayunar a una cafetería donde un hombre moreno saludo al príncipe con un gesto de mano:

-Ryoma Good days, Have you come to America to see your mother?-

_**Traducción: Ryoma buenos días, ¿Haz venido a America a ver a tu madre?**_

-If you already have seen and is well-

_**Traducción: Si ya la he visto y se encuentra bien**_

-What are you going to order?-

_**Traducción: ¿Que vas a ordenar?**_

-two breakfasts of Special-(Dijo Ryoma)

_**Traducción dos desayunos del especial**_

-Well, what immediately bring

_**Traducción: bien, dé inmediato de lo traigo**_

-Hablas muy bien ingles, eso es por todo el tiempo que estuviste en America ¿Verdad?-

-Si-

Merendaron el desayuno especial y luego cuándo caminaban, Sakuno le pidió a Ryoma si podía recorrer la ciudad para conocer mejor America y poder disfrutar el viaje. El príncipe le enseño la ciudad, ya que tantos años viviendo ahí ya le servía de algo, para hacer un turismo completo de esos lugares. Recorrieron la ciudad caminando ya que con Limusina no podía pasar lento, pasaron por muchas tiendas muy lindas donde habían adornos de animalitos, cuadros e incluso una librería muy grande. Hasta que en una vitrina Sakuno vio un vestido rosa muy largo:

-¡Esta muy kawai!, ojala tuviera plata-

-Aunque tengamos, no podemos gastas plata en cosas innecesarias-

-Creo que tienes razón…-Susurro triste- Aunque igual lo quería-

Cuando seguían caminando Sakuno aun soñaba con ese vestido, era muy lindo. Nunca antes se había interesado por ir a comprar ropa, pero esta vez ese vestido realmente le había gustado tenerlo. De pronto aparecieron los guardaespaldas que les informaron que debían regresar a Japón ahora, fueron al hotel guardaron las maletas y cuando iban a ir al Aeropuerto Ryoma pensó algunas de las cosas que le había dicho su madre: "Ryoma recuerda que ella se preocupa mucho por ti, por eso intenta ser más amable y si ella algún día le ocurre algo por favor ayúdala y apóyala en la decisión que tome. Yo se que si ustedes ponen de su parte mutuamente podrán estar juntos, a Sakuno realmente le importas".

Al recordar aquellas palabras, cuando la limusina les abrió la puerta para partir. El la detuvo y dijo:

-Nosotros debemos hacer algo antes-

-¿Eh, que cosa Ryoma-Kun?-

-Solo sígueme, enseguida volvemos-

-Esta bien-Dijeron los hombres de negro

Ryoma tomo de la muñeca a Sakuno otra vez y la llevo a aquella tienda donde estaba el vestido, entraron y por suerte la señora que los atendió hablaba japonés. Sakuno se probó el vestido sin aun no entender nada:

-Esto...Ryoma-Kun-Susurro apareciendo frente a él

-"Realmente ese vestido le queda muy bien"-Pensó el ambarino

-¿Cómo se ve?-Preguntó la señora- Si quieren pueden ver otros-

-¿Te queda cómodo?-

-Si, pero…tú dijiste que para que íbamos a comprar esto-

-Olvida lo que dije, lo llevamos-

-Buena elección-Sonrió la vendedora

Después de a verse cambiado, guardaron el vestido en caja roja con una cinta y volvieron a la limusina. Ya eran como las tres de la tarde, estaban a bordo del avión en camino a Japón:

-Gracias Ryoma-Kun-

-Betsuni…no es nada-

-Oh tengo sueño-Bostezó

Ella se balanceaba en su asiento, ya que sus ojos tenía mucho sueño y se cerraban solos, sentía su cuerpo inmóvil que todo de volvía borroso. Ryoma la miraba y ya veía que se desmayaba.

-Si quieres, puedes apoyarte en mí-

-¿Puedo? pero si te molesta…-Susurro confundida

-No me molesta, me da igual-

"Entonces, buenas noches" Se apoyo en su hombro y no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya dormía profundamente.

El viaje ahora sería muy largo, y seguía pensando aun en las cosas que había mencionado su madre, la mitad las había entendido.

Pero acerca de un sentimiento que podría sentir él por ella, creía que era imposible Ryoma Echizen nunca se enamoraría eso era lo único que sabía o al menos hasta ahora era así.

**Continuara…**

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, hoy me he dedicado a escribir este capitulo más extenso. **_

_**Puede que en este capitulo piensen que no conozco bien a Ryoma porque el nunca haría las cosas como las que hace. Pero me inspire más en el ova 14 ¿lo recuerdan? Ahí el se ve como más engreído de lo normal cuando le dice: Vamos Ryusaki.**_

_**Pero en verdad este capitulo es lo que desearía para el próximo manga que Takeshi lanzara del Prince of tennis, como dijo que esta vez quería hacerlo algo diferente. Seria tan genial, que Ryoma fuese más así más decidido de acuerdo a los sentimientos.**_

_**Puede que ustedes piensen es demasiado diferente a la realidad en este fic y bueno lo respeto a mi me encanta como es Ryoma siempre, pero mi sueño es que el Ryosaku sea más emocionante si sale una tercera temporada.**_

_**Arigato por pasarse y por esperar, aquí tengo la continuación. Onegai comenten!**_

_**Hay una parte que esta en ingles, pero la traducción la puse abajo**_

_**Sayonara**_


	4. Fiesta en el palacio

"Capitulo 4"

Era sábado por la mañana, Sakuno iba bajando las largas escaleras hasta llegar a la sala. Entonces vio a muchos sirvientes llevando cajas pesadas:

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Buenos días señorita-(Dijo el mayordomo)-Lo que sucede es que hoy se hará un celebración muy especial donde usted será presentada a toda la realeza-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, hoy habrá una ceremonia muy importante donde vendrán muchas personas. Mi padre me dijo que deberás lucir muy elegante para esta noche-Dijo el ambarino

-Pero Ryoma-kun hoy tenía que salir con Tomoka-

-No puedes-

-¿Eh?, es que hace tiempo que no hablamos porque en la escuela no hay mucho tiempo-

-Hoy no será. Así que ve a preparar todo

-Esta bien, no tienes por qué enojarte-

Luego de que Ryoma se había ido, Sakuno fue a cambiarse de ropa y fue al cuarto de música a tocar el piano porque era la única cosa que podía hacer por ahora. Al llegar la noche, comenzaron a llegar miles de limosinas con personas que nunca antes había visto, entre esos invitados curiosamente se encontraban los titulares de seigaku que Sumire había invitado. Sakuno solo los observaba por la ventana, ya que aun no podía bajar hasta que le indicaran que debía hacerlo.

Mientras todos los invitados caminaban por el salón principal, ya sea conversando, comiendo o tomando vino, de fondo se escuchaba música clásica. Ryoma estaba saludando a todos, como debía hacerlo, ya que como príncipe era su deber cumplir con las obligaciones de su padre, lo cuál le aburría un poco. Cuando finalmente tuvo que saludar a sus compañeros de tenis, no los saludo del mismo modo que los demás, obviamente. Sino que actuaba de la misma forma desinteresada.

Había conocido a los titulares, tras haber sido presentados por Sumire en la escuela, ella quería que Ryoma entrara a Seigaku, no obstante Tezuka quería ver primero si tenía la suficiente fuerza para entrar, por ello como tenían partidos después de la fiesta, ahí podría mostrar sus capacidades y ver si lo aceptan. Claro, que eso a él no le interesaba, podía jugar tenis solo perfectamente.

-Hola Ochibi, que bien te ves de terno-Sonrió Eiji abrazandolo- Te ves tierno

-Kikumaru-Sempai me ahogas-

-Tienes razón, se ve muy bien-Sonrió Fuji

-Es muy linda tu mansión, Echizen- Susurro Momo

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Ryusaki-San?- Preguntó Oishi- No la veo por ningún lado-

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó Eiji con curiosidad

-Así es, siempre que iba a la casa de Ryusaki-Sensei la veía-

De pronto las luces se apagaron y solo se encendieron las de la escalera, Nanjiro tomó un micrófono para luego decir:

-Bienvenidos a todos, mi nombre es Nanjiro Echizen el rey de este palacio, espero que estén disfrutando todo. Ahora les presentare a la futura esposa de mi hijo, su prometida Sakuno Ryusaki-

Todos aplaudieron y la chica de largas trenzas bajaba las escaleras con un vestido blanco majestuoso con unos zapatos de cristal que brillaban. Se escuchaban los comentarios positivos de la princesa por todas partes, pero Ryoma solo la observaba fijamente sorprendido por su belleza. Su padre tosió un poco mirando a su hijo para que se diera cuenta que tenía que acercarse a ella y ser un caballero.

Ryoma camino hasta llegar a la escalera y extendió su brazo con gracia, para ayudarla a bajar, por ello Sakuno nerviosa lo acepto. Mientras caminaban juntos todos los observaban emocionados, entonces los titulares de Seigaku se acercaron:

-Tu eres la nieta de la entrenadora ¿Verdad?, Soy Eiji kikumaru mucho gusto-

-Mucho gusto-Sonrío Sakuno tímidamente

-¡Nya, nya haces una excelente pareja con Ochibi!-

-¿eh?-Se sonrojo la castaña

-Puede que hagan una excelente pareja, solo que el porcentaje de que Ryoma cambie su actitud y sea menos frío es de un 25% ya que su personalidad es así-Dijo un chico de pelo negros con gafas y una calculadora en la mano

-Tú debes ser…Inui-Sempai ¿Verdad? Es que mi abuela ha hablado mucho de ti, que tus habilidades siempre se basan en los porcentajes-

-Así es-

-Sh…este tonto lo único que sabe hablar de números-

-Y tu eres ¿Kaoru?-

-Sh, Si-Gruño

-¡Serpiente ya vas con tus malos modales otra vez!-Dijo un chico alto

-Sh… ¡¿Qué te metes tú?!-Exclamo Kaoru molesto

-Seguro es mentira-Dijo el chico alto dirigiéndose a Sakuno-No te asustes, la serpiente siempre es así-

-Ya veo-Río la castaña -¿Tu eres Momoshiro?, es que en el momento que comenzaste a discutir con él, recordé un incidente en el instituto-

-¿Aquel incidente?-Sonrió un chico de cabello castaño- Soy Fuji, ¿te refieres a aquel incidente del año pasado?-

-Ah lo recuerdo cuando estábamos con Oishi entrenando…Lo recuerdas?-

-Si creo, que lo recuerdo. Estábamos jugando un partido, cuando de repente Momo comenzó a discutir con Kaidoh-Dijo Oishi

-Recuerdo que Momo compitió contra Kaoru, quien tomaba más jugo. Estaba muy preocupado por esos dos-

-Si es verdad Kawamura y yo estábamos mirando sorprendidos. Cuando de pronto Inui cambio los vasos y les hecho jugo de color morado-(Dijo Fuji)-Era muy delicioso, pero ellos no soportaron-

-Y Tezuka los encontró después desmayados, apenas despertaron los mando a correr 70 vueltas-Río Oishi

-Si ese incidente… Mi abuela me explico que siempre peleaban-

-mmm...lo recuerdo perfectamente-Murmuro el capitán

-Veo que ya se han presentado todos, ahora solo me toca a mi, soy el principe Atobe-(Dijo el chico acercándose a ella y besando su mano)-Es un gusto conocerla Princesa Sakuno-

-Mucho Gusto-Se sonrojo

-¿Principe?-Todos se rieron, menos Ryoma que lo miraba serio

-Esta bien no lo soy, pero soy multimillonario…Echizen ¿te has enterado que habrá un partido de tenis mañana?-

-Ya lo se-

-Entonces mañana jugaremos-Sonrió Atobe

Los ojos de Atobe miraban fijamente a Sakuno, lo que hizo que Ryoma se enfadara un poco. De pronto la música comenzó por lo cual el príncipe se acercó a ella y la llevo hasta la pista de baile en frente de todos.

La chica de largas trenzas estaba muy nerviosa ya que Ryoma la tenía tomada de la cintura con una mano y la otra junto a su mano:

-Esto…Ryoma-kun yo no se bailar-(Dijo ella en voz baja)

-tenemos que hacerlo, así que solo sigue mis pasos-

-Pero…y si no puedo lograrlo. Ya veo que te piso-

-Bueno si eso ocurre aguantare el dolor, por eso confía en mi y no mires a tu alrededor, sino que solamente a mi-

Confiando en sus palabras, siguió sus pasos lentamente escuchando la música de Valls a su alrededor. Todos quedaron sorprendidos no sabían como Ryoma lograba hacer pasos tan buenos, más bien ¿Cómo había aprendido a bailar? Era un misterio para todos. Luego de haber terminado el baile se quedaron mirando fijamente y el resto aplaudió. Después todos se acercaron a la pareja, pero Atobe quiso bailar con ella:

-Princesa Sakuno ¿Me permites esta pieza?-

-Es que yo…no se como hacerlo-

-Vamos, si lo harás bien-

-Si ella no quiere, no puedes obligarla-Gruño Ryoma

-No la estoy obligando, solo digo que podríamos bailar-

-Se lo que tratas de hacer, recuerda que Ryusaki es mi prometida-

-¿Eh?...Ryoma-kun…-Se sonrojo

-Ya veo esta celoso-Dijo Inui con una calculadora en la mano-Entonces el porcentaje de compatibilidad entre ellos dos, aumentaría-

-Así parece-Sonrió Fuji

-Esto es realmente raro de ti, ¿Qué ocurre Echizen? ¿Celoso?-

-No estoy celoso, solo digo que estas muy cerca de ella-

-Esto…porfavor no discutan-

-mmm… Creo que me he pasado-

-¡Hey Eiji tenías Razón!-Dijo Momo hablando bajo-Realmente siento que ellos dos son el uno para el otro, a partir de hoy soy fans de Ryoma con Sakuno-

-Nya, nya yo hago el Fanclub-Sonrió triunfante el pelirrojo

-Parece buena idea-Susurro Fuji

-¿De que están hablando Sempais?-Preguntó el ambarino

-Nada, nada-Respondieron al mismo tiempo

Continuara


	5. Partido y accidente

"_Capitulo 5"_

Ryoma realmente estaba muy celoso, debía admitirlo ya que todos se habían dado cuenta, menos la inocente Sakuno que no entendía porque actuaba de ese modo. La fiesta duró hasta las 2:00 del día siguiente, la princesa se fue a acostar, mientras que el príncipe iba a dejar a los invitados a la puerta.

Al día siguiente era domingo por la mañana y Sakuno tuvo que despertar muy temprano ya que el partido de tenis vendría ahora. Se baño y cambio de ropa, para luego bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala donde se encontró con que los invitados ya habían llegado y charlaban con Ryoma:

-¡Buenos días Princesa Sakuno!-(Dijo Atobe mirando como la chica llevaba un vestido largo celeste)

-Buenos Días Atobe-San-

-¡Nya, nya Hime-Sama se ve muy encantadora hoy!-

-Esto…Kikumaru-Sempai no me trates con tanta formalidad por favor. También lo mismo a los demás además no me digan princesa solo Sakuno-

-Esta bien…Entonces ¿Cómo estas Sakuno?-

-Bien, gracias, Momo-Sempai-

-¿Ahora vamos a ir a jugar?-Sonrió Eiji y Ryoma asintió

Los partidos de tenis fueron amistosos por lo cual no fueron tan importantes, el de Ryoma había sido muy bueno contra Atobe. Cuando estaba apunto de ganar, su contrincante hizo una técnica desconocida que fue tan rápida que ni los veloces ojos del príncipe lograron detener. Sin darse cuenta la pelota llego en sus ojos, haciéndolo caer y al mismo tiempo anotando.

La princesa al ver a su prometido de rodillas en el piso con su ojo izquierdo sangrando, fue corriendo hacia él. Pero de pronto algo la detuvo:

-¡Espera Ryusaki!, no puedes entrar a un partido es contra las reglas-

-¿Eh?, pero Ryoma-Kun…tu estas-

-No es nada, aun puedo jugar-Dijo Ryoma levantándose y limpiándose con una manga-Continuemos-

-Ochibi ¿Estas seguro?-Gritó un chico de cabello rojo

-Echizen, Eiji tiene razón. Sé que quieres continuar, pero primero alguien debería revisarte ese ojo-

-¡Yo misma lo Hare!-Dijo Sumiré corriendo con un botiquín

-Pero…-

-Pero nada Ryoma-Kun, deja que mi abuela te revise-Dijo Sakuno preocupada

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con tu prometida!, Ryoma debes ver que pasa con tu ojo-Dijo Nanjiro mirando a un equipo de emergencia que estaba ahí-Sumire, este equipo te puede ayudar-

-Esta bien, Gracias Nanjiro-

-Lo hare, solo si me dejan jugar-Suspiro el ambarino

-Bien-Sonrió Sakuno y luego susurro- Ryoma-Kun realmente ama el tenis y lo admiro por eso-

-¿Haz dicho algo? Ryusaki-Preguntó Ryoma

-¡¿Eh?! No, nada-Se sonrojo

Luego de unos minutos todo el equipo medico junto con Sumire le pusieron un pequeño parche en su ojo izquierdo. En su condición no podría jugar, solo que aunque le advirtieran Ryoma era muy gruñón para decir un "Si" como respuesta de retirarse del juego. Atobe esperaba sentado sobre un silla con una gaseosa con hielo a su lado, Nanjiro después de aburrirse de escuchar las quejas de su hijo dijo finalmente:

-Esta bien Ryoma puedes jugar-

-¿Qué?-(Dijeron todos)

-Así es, Ryoma sabe usar la misma técnica que yo. Por lo cual no necesita usar tanto sus ojos-

-¿Jugar al tenis sin ver?-Se sorprendió Kaoru- sh…Eso es imposible-

-Si es posible, hay una técnica que es capaz de lograrlo. Calculando Ryoma es el hijo de Nanjiro, la probabilidad que le sirva esa técnica en este momento son de 90%-Dijo Inui con una calculadora

-Inui ¿Alrededor de cuantos minutos aproximadamente crees que pueda jugar Echizen sin provocar una hemorragia en su ojos izquierdo?-Pregunto Tezuka inesperadamente

-Bien, deja ver-(Dijo Inui acercándose al equipo medico)-Necesito que me expliquen algo-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?-(Dijo una enfermera)

-Bien, quería saber ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Echizen sufra una nueva hemorragia?-

-Con lo que examinamos del príncipe Ryoma, la hemorragia de su ojo izquierdo la pudimos detener. Pero cada 10 minutos corría nuevamente, por lo cual creo que la probabilidad que vuelva la hemorragia es de un 96%, .Contando que al jugar tenis debe moverse más y entonces su ojos puede volver a sangrar-(Dijo un doctor)

-¿Hay manera de detenerla?, es decir por unos minutos más-(Pregunto Oishi)

-Si hay una forma afirmándole más el parche de esta forma duraría unos quince minutos-(Dijo una enfermera)

-Entiendo, cada diez minutos se provocaba la hemorragia- Pregunto Tezuka-Entonces si la detienen Echizen podría jugar 15 minutos-

-¡Ryoma!-(Grito Sumire)-Puedes jugar solo en quince minutos, ¿Entendido?-

-Si, quince minutos son más que suficientes-Sonrió el ambarino

El equipo medico le curó el ojo, presionando más la herida. Entonces volvió al juego, para terminar rápido uso tres técnicas hizo un saque con efecto, luego Twister siver y finalmente Drive B. Derroto a Atobe en 14 minutos, todos aplaudieron.

Ambos jugadores se dieron la mano, tuvieron una cena en la casa todos juntos. Cuando se hizo tarde, todos se marcharon menos Tezuka que le dio una importante noticia al príncipe:

-Echizen he visto tus habilidades creo que eres muy bueno, por eso ¿Te gustaría entrar en Seigaku?-

-Esta bien-

-Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, allí te daré el uniforme y deberás ir al entrenamiento-

-ok-

Eran las nueve de la noche y Sakuno llamaba a Tomoka para preguntarle sobre que tareas habían dado en su ausencia:

-Hola Tomo-Chan-

-¡Sakuno!, me alegra escuchar tu voz no hablamos desde que te fuiste a America ¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?-

-Bien, la madre de Ryoma es muy amable-

-Ya veo ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?-

-¡¿Eh?! Tomo-Chan ¿como dices eso?-

-No se, tengo un presentimiento, ¿Ha ocurrido algo o no?-

-¿Eh? ¿Algo?-(Dijo Sakuno recordando todo el viaje y el baile)-Si eso creo-

-¿Cómo que "Eso crees"?, ¿Qué paso Sakuno?-(Dijo Tomoka intrigada)-¡Quiero saberlo!-

-Bueno…es que…-(Dijo Sakuno nerviosa y noto que Ryoma tomaba un vaso de agua cerca de ella)-Esto…creo que mejor hablamos mañana-

-¿Por qué?, no me digas que Ryoma-Sama esta ahí-

-Si, por eso hablamos luego. Nos vemos mañana, adiós-(Dijo Sakuno colgando)

Después de haber colgado, Sakuno subió las escaleras y entro en su pieza para ponerse su pijama. Cuando ya se encontraba acostada, sintió como tocaban la puerta:

-¿Si?-

-Soy yo, ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ryoma-kun-

-¿Puedo o estas ocupada?

-Esto…no estoy ocupada, pasa-

-bien-(Dijo Ryoma abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia ella)

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-nada, es solo que cuando estábamos en el partido ¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Eh?, eso…bueno…yo…dije-(Dijo Sakuno sonrojada)-¿Realmente haz venido por eso?-

-No es por otra cosa. Es que mi madre ha llamado dijo que vendrá dentro de dos semanas y te ha mandado saludos-

-¿Va a venir?-(Dijo Sakuno feliz)-¡Eso es muy bueno Ryoma-Kun!, tu madre es muy amable, ¿Acaso no estas feliz?-

-Si lo estoy…es que-(Dijo Ryoma recordando en su mente las palabras de su madre)-Aun no he decidido lo que ella dijo-

-¿Eh, una decisión?-(Dijo Sakuno pensando)-Bueno yo creo que si aun no la has tomado, deberías darte un tiempo para pensar y reflexionar que camino debes seguir-

-Si-(Dijo Ryoma mirando a sus ojos)

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Es cierto que entraras a Seigaku?-

-Si, me lo acaban de informar hace unas horas-

-¡Eso es muy bueno!, felicitaciones-(Dijo Sakuno sonriendo)-Realmente se nota que amas el tenis-

-¿Amar el tenis?-(Dijo Ryoma pensativo se sentó sobre la cama, como si algo lo obligara a caer)

En ese momento dentro de su cabeza se escuchaba el Eco de la frase que acababa de nombrar Sakuno "Amar el tenis", un recuerdo vino a su cabeza de cuando era pequeño y estaba con su padre entrenando. En ese tiempo solo tenía cinco años y era muy malo para jugar tenis, alguien le había dicho: _"Si quieres aprender a jugar tenis, no debes odiarlo ya que así nunca resultara. Debes Amar el tenis ya que si lo amas, te diviertes al mismo tiempo y puedes ganar una victoria segura".___Su cabeza le comenzaba a doler, sus ojos se cerraron al vez lentamente se llevo su mano hacia la nuca y una voz preocupada le dijo: "¿Ryoma-Kun estas bien?".

Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a Sakuno muy cerca de él, con rostro preocupado. Sus ojos se encontraron y en ese momento el dolor desapareció:

-Te vez mareado, deberías ir a descansar-

-Si lo se-(Dijo levantándose bruscamente, pero perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre Sakuno)

-¡Ryoma-Kun!-(Dijo Sakuno mirándolo avergonzada, su corazón saltaba muy rápido)

-…-(Ryoma no decía nada seguía hundido en sus pensamientos)

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun-(Dijo Sakuno colorada, ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico)

-¡Lo siento!-(Dijo Ryoma levantándose)

-Eh…no te preocupes-

-¿Sakuno te has dormido, ya?-(Dijo la voz de su abuela por afuera de la puerta)

-Es mi abuela, ¿Qué hacemos si te descubre aquí?-

-No se, podría malinterpretar las cosas-(Dijo Ryoma nervioso)

-Voy a entrar-(Dijo su abuela girando la manilla de la puerta)

-¡Oh no!, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-(Dijo Sakuno preocupada)

_Continuara…_


	6. Una obra?

"Capitulo 6"

Sumire entro y vio a su Nieta que cepillaba su largo cabello suelto, camino hacia ella para sentarse en una silla que estaba junto a la cama:

-¿Aun no te duermes?-

-No abuela, es que debo cepillarme el pelo antes de dormir o se me enredara mañana-

-Ya veo y… ¿Estabas sola?-

-Si… ¿Por qué?-su voz sonaba nerviosa

-Estoy segura que he sentido la voz de alguien más-Sumiré miro a todos lados

-Yo creo que es tu idea, o quizás has escuchado mi ensayo-

-¿Eh? ¿Que ensayo?-

-Con Tomoka estamos haciendo una obra para literatura y tenía que poner mi voz más ronca para representar a…Kitori que es el personaje segundario-

-¿Kitori? Es buena inventando-pensó Ryoma que se encontraba escondido en el gran closet

-mmm..., pero creí que no he gustaba actuar-Dijo Sumiré riendo

-Así es, solo que como Tomo-Chan insistió tanto en que participáramos. Tuve que hacerlo, tu sabes como es ella-Sonrió Sakuno

-Si me lo imagino, entonces mañana hablaremos sobre esa obra con ella. Ya quiero ver esa obra-Respondió Sumiré, que sabía que había algo extraño

-¿Eh?, quieres oírla…pero- Con una gotita en su cabeza

-Si mañana la escuchare-Dijo Sumiré levantándose de su asiento y caminando a la puerta

-¿Abuela estas segura?, creo que te aburrirá no habla nada de tenis. Es más bien…esto…Romántica ¡A ti no te agradan!-

-Sakuno si estas en alguna obra, tengo que dar mi opinión. En especial si es del Instituto, como directora es mi trabajo-Sonrió Sumiré otra vez, saliendo por la puerta-Buenas noche mañana hablamos de todo-

-Estoy en problemas-Suspiro Sakuno

-Eres buena inventando historias, pero podrías hacer dicho algo más corto-Respondió Ryoma saliendo de su escondite-

-¿Eh?, ¿Cómo que?-

-Como que estabas hablando sola, sería fácil creerte porque es lo que siempre hacer ¿Verdad?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Sakuno se puso nerviosa

-Betsuni, sería una mejor idea-Dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose la puerta- Me voy a dormir, si descubren que no estoy en mi habitación. Saldrán sospechas o me buscaran por todas partes nuevamente, es molesto-

-Buenas Noches Ryoma-Kun-

-Buenas noches-Salió por la puerta

Ryoma caminaba a su habitación, cuando sintió a alguien que lo estaba observando, volteo y vio entre la oscuridad a su padre:

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Ryoma no deberías estar acostado-

-Casi me das un susto-

-En fin, como veo has venido a ver a tu prometida-Dijo Nanjiro levantando una ceja

-Betsuni, solo que preguntarle algo. Ahora me voy a dormir-Dijo dándose la vuelta

-Como sea, tu madre vendrá pronto a visitarnos…-puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ryoma

-Ya lo se-Dijo sin voltear

-Pero no vendrá sola, tu prima se comenzara a quedar con nosotros una temporada ya que debe terminar sus estudios-

-¿Nanoko?-Dijo volteando

-Si entrará en la universidad el mes que viene-

-Por fin tendrás a alguien que no te deje ver revistas de mujeres-Rió Ryoma

-¿Eh?, ella no sabe que tengo esas revistas. Ni se te ocurra, enseñárselas-

-mmm..., buenas noches- Dijo sonriendo y perdiéndose en el pasillo

Al día siguiente Sakuno corría por los pasillos del Instituto buscando a Tomoka para pedirle que le siguiera la corriente frente a su abuela, no la veía por ningún lado cuando de pronto la vio en la puerta de la sala estaba hablando…¿Con su abuela?. Su rostro de se horrorizo y corrió hacia ella para tomarla del brazo:

-Buenos Días Sakuno ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Hola, es que quedan cinco minutos para entrar a clases y tengo que ir al baño, acompáñame-

-¿Eh, al baño?, pero si tu nunca quieres ir en la mañana-

-Solo sígueme, nos vemos luego abuela-

-mmm ¿En que anda esta niña?-Pensó Sumiré para si

Sakuno llevó a su amiga hasta un pasillo donde no se viera su abuela para explicarle todo:

-¿Eh, una obra?-

-Sí por favor ayúdame-

-Pero, aun no me has contado ¿Por qué Ryoma-Kun estaba en tu pieza?-

-Echizen ¿Estaba en tu pieza?-Grito Horio sorprendido

-Shh ¡Silencio!-dijeron ambas

-Ya este bien-Dijo Horio si es un secreto yo lo guardare-

-hazlo si no quieres que te golpee-

-¡Tomo-Chan no seas tan mala!-

-Es lo que hay que hacer Sakuno para que entienda-

-Ya entendí-dijo Horio

-Entonces ahora vamos a clase-Dijo Tomoka

Los tres fueron a la clases de Ingles, Horio no podía soportar guardar el secreto porque ¿Echizen estaría en la pieza de Ryusaki? Era una pregunta que sonaba de eco en sus pensamientos. Después de unas horas salieron al recreo, tal y como se había predicho la directora de acerco a su nieta que estaba acompañada con Tomoka para interrogarlas:

-Y bien ¿De que se trata la obra?-

-Bien se trata sobre…Sakura que era una chica de…16 años ella era muy ruda-Narraba Tomoka

-¿Sakura?, oí que era una historia Romántica y que estaba Kitori en la historia ¿Verdad Sakuno?-

-Si eso mismo es que Sakura era una chica ruda, pero cuando conoció a Kitori comenzó a ser tímida-Narro Tomoka inventando

-¿Kitori es tu papel Sakuno?-Pregunto su abuela riendo con los inventos de ellas-

-Esto…-

-Sakuno habíamos acordado que tu serías…Sakura y Kitori era…-(Dijo Tomoka mirando a todos lados hasta que vio al príncipe)- Kitori es Ryoma-Sama-

-¡¿Ryoma-Kun?!-(Dijo Sakuno sorprendida)

-Ya veo, que interesante la historia. No me habías dicho nada de que Ryoma estaba en esto…con razón sentí una voz masculina anoche. Entonces era el ¿Quién estaba en la habitación?-

-No…eso…-(Dijo Sakuno nerviosa sonrojada)

-Sí era él, tenían que ensayar para la obra ¿Se lo aprendieron?-

-¿Es verdad eso Sakuno?-(Pregunto Sumiré)

-Esto…bueno…si-(Sakuno no quería meter a Ryoma-Kun en problemas, pero Tomoka ya lo había logrado)

-Así que es cierto, eh-Sumire miro a Ryoma para gritarle-Ryoma, ven un momento

-¿Qué ocurre?-(Dijo Ryoma mirando a todas)

-Ryoma, me he enterado por ellas que estas en una obra-

-¿Una obra?-(Pregunto extrañado mirando a Sakuno)

-Si Ryoma-Sama, recuerdas esa obra de Kitori y Sakura-(Dijo Tomoka acercándose a Ryoma y cerrándole el ojo)

-Si claro esa obra, había escuchado que la iban a suspender-Mintió seriamente Ryoma

-¿En serio? ¿Quien es el responsable de la obra?-

-Bueno es…-Susurro Ryoma mirando a todos lados, hasta que vio a su Sempai Kikumaru acercándose en compañía de Oishi

-Son Oishi-Sempai y Kikumaru-Sempai. Esperen un momento lo iré a llamar-Tomoka corrió hacía ellos

-La chica de las coletas corrió hacia los titulares de Seigaku y les explico la situación, ellos aceptaron extrañados. Fueron a hablar con Sumiré:

-¿Ustedes son los encargados?-Pregunto Sumiré

-Claro, yo he escrito la obra porque me inspirado en la pareja de Ryoma con Sakuno Nya ¿Verdad Oishi?-

-¡Si!, planeábamos hacerla. Pero como hemos estado tan ocupados en el club, tendremos que suspenderlo-

-Ya veo-Suspiro Sumire, pensando hasta cuando duraría esta actuación-Entonces si les doy más tiempo en el club ¿Podrán hacerlo?-

-¡No!-(Dijeron todos nerviosos)

-Así es estoy muy ocupada leyendo un libro de…500 paginas-(Mintió Tomoka)

-Tenemos que entrenar más ¿Verdad Oishi?-

-Claro, además debemos ayudarle a Echizen con las nuevas técnicas que Inui ha estado realizando-

-mmm-(Asintió Ryoma)

-Entonces no podrán ¿verdad?, están muy ocupados como veo-(Sumire le dio un ataque de risa, tomo aire y luego dijo)-Ustedes creen ¿Qué alguien como yo sería tan ingenua en mentiras de este tipo?-

-¿Eh?, eso quieres decir que lo sabia todo este tiempo-(Dijeron todos a la vez)

-Por supuesto, pensaba que podrían confesarlo ustedes mismos pero como veo no es así. El recreo casi termina, debo ir a atender algunos asuntos nos vemos chicos-(Dijo Sumire alejándose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

-Nos ha engañado…-(Dijo Ryoma molesto)

-Mi abuela, realmente sabe como meternos en problemas-(Suspiro la chica de largas trenzas)

-Si-(Dijeron los demás)

Los dos titulares de Seigaku siguieron su camino al igual que los tres adolescentes que debía subir lo antes posible ya que el recreo había acabado. Las horas se hacían infinitas para Sakuno, que escuchaba la larga historia que les contaba su profesora. Mientras tanto ella tan solo miraba a la ventana como las flores de cerezo volaban con el viento hasta desaparecer, al mismo tiempo pensaba sobre su prometido:

-"Pensar que han pasado solo semanas desde que vivimos juntos, dentro de cuatro semanas más terminara marzo para llegar abril. La primera vez que lo vi solo creía que era muy engreído, luego cuando descubrí que debíamos casarnos pensaba que jamás lo querría. Pero ahora siento que mi corazón se acelera mucho cuando el aparece, además sus ojos de gato son tan distraídos"-(Dijo mirando hacia al lado donde estaba él apoyando su mentón sobre su mano derecha mirando a la profesora con atención)-Pero aunque sienta cosas por Ryoma-Kun…me pregunto ¿Qué pensara él de mi? Talvez me odia o simplemente no siente nada por mí…porque después de todo estamos comprometidos sin nuestra opinión. Quizás si pudiera responder sobre este compromiso estaría en contra"-

-Señorita Ryusaki-

-"Talvez…yo solo soy un estorbo para él ya que ni se pegarle a una simple pelota"-Pensó esto bajando la mirada-"¿Qué pensara el realmente?, debería preguntarle…pero si la respuesta es que si soy un estorbo"-

-¡Sakuno Ryusaki!-(Grito la Profesora)

-¿Eh?, ¡Si!-(Dijo mirando a la profesora asustada)

-Lea la pagina 55 del libro donde quedo Tomoyo-

-Donde quedo…Tomoyo-

-No ha escuchado nada sobre la lectura ¿Verdad?-(Dijo la profesora enfadada)

-Esto…yo-

-Sensei ella es un poco distraída, por eso si quiere yo leo-(Dijo Ryoma serio de su asiento sin mirar Sakuno)

-Esta bien Ryoma-Sama continúe la lectura. En cuanto a usted Ryusaki ponga más atención ahora-

-¡Si!-

Ryoma continuó la lectura mientras Sakuno lo observaba extrañada ya que gracias a él se había salvado de un buen regaño. Después de clases Sakuno se había quedado observando el cielo desde la azotea del Instituto, cuando sintió pasos atrás de ella:

-Así que aquí estabas Sakuno-

-¿Tomo-Chan?, pensé que tenías que irte hace rato-

-Si…pero quería preguntarle algo-(Dijo emocionada)

-Si, ¿Qué es?-

-Me preguntaba cuando puedo ir a tu nuevo hogar, quiero conocerlo Sakuno-

-¿Eh?, esto…Tomo-Chan no lo se. La semana que viene vendrá la madre de Ryoma a visitarnos y no creo que se pueda-

-¿Qué tal mañana?-

-¿Mañana?-

-Sí, ¡por favor Sakuno!

-Tendré que preguntar-

-¡Bien!, ahora ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-

-¿Ahora?, creo que no ¿Por qué?-

-Pensé que si podíamos ir a comernos una hamburguesa y así platicamos más sobre lo que ha pasado entre tú y Ryoma-Sama-

-Esto…podría ser para conversar, creo que tendré que avisarle a mi abuela-

-Yo te acompaño-

Sakuno y Tomoka fueron a convencer a Sumire que les diera permiso, hasta que lo lograron. Corrieron a la limusina a decirle al Chofer que esta vez no se iría con ellos, Ryoma no dijo nada y se fueron.

Fueron a las Hamburguesas comieron, hablaron sobre todo lo del viaje y lo del baile. Luego fueron a un parque a columpiarse mientras comían un helado de fresa, lo pasaron increíble hasta la noche. Solo que cuando se despidieron Sakuno se olvido por donde quedaba el Palacio o más bien como llegaría ahí, camino por una colina que recordaba haber visto cada mañana pero aun así las horas transcurrían y comenzaba a hacer mucho frío.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio, se encontraba Ryoma en la sala viendo la televisión cuando Nanjiro se acercó a él y dijo:

-Ryoma ¿Has visto a Sakuno?-

-Betsuni, la última vez que la vi saldría con Osakada-

-Si es que son las 10:00 y aun no llega-

-Intentaron llamar a Osakada-(Dijo Ryoma con la mirada fija en la televisión)

-Sumire ya lo hizo, pero Osada dijo que Sakuno se había ido hace dos horas-

-¿Hace dos horas?-(Dijo Ryoma mirando a su padre)-Y ¿pensaron en mandar una limusina que le busque?-

-Si están todos buscándola pero no la encuentran-

-mmm... ¿Cuántas limusinas han ido?-

-Se han ido todas-

-"¿Como se puede haber perdido?, además a estas horas esta todo oscuro"-Pensó Ryoma

-Bueno yo iré a ver como van los grupos de búsqueda-(Dijo Nanjiro saliendo)

Ryoma miraba la Televisión aun sentado, ignorando lo que había dicho su padre y sobre las horas que eran. Cuando recordó las palabras de su madre una vez más que sonaban como eco dentro de su cabeza, se levanto del sillón se puso su Casaca azul para luego salir por la puerta con la imagen de la chica de largas trenzas en su cabeza.

En una colina más abajo estaba Sakuno asustada por las calles oscuras que veía a su alrededor y con mucho frío por el viento helado que corría. No sabía donde estaba ni siquiera sabía si podía seguir sus piernas de dolían y estaba congelada, se detuvo en una pequeña plaza para descansar…respirando agitadamente miro las estrellas y pensó: "¿Dónde estará Ryoma-Kun en este momento?"

De pronto unos pasos de acercaban hacia ella sin saber de quien se tratase nerviosa gritaba "¿Quién es?" nadie respondía solo se escuchaba como esa persona se acercaba cada vez más, asustada miro con temor los arbustos que movían.

Ryoma por otro lado la buscaba por todas partes, en cada rincón de esa calle. Entonces pensó que tal vez podría haberse confundido con la colina de alado, fue hacia donde ella y solo vio un árbol que se movía con la brisa del viento. Camino de vuelta hacia la colina en que estaba, miro a todos lados pero no pudo ver nada. Hasta que de pronto sintió el grito de una chica, miro venía de la colina de abajo corrió colina abajo con cuidado esperando encontrarse con ella.

Continuara

…


	7. Los problemas de Sakuno

_**Konichiwa!!**_

_**Como estan?? Espero que muy bien, gomene por la demora. Arigato por pasarse, espero que les guste la continuación. Comenten onegai, sayonara**_

"_**Capitulo 7 Ryosaku"**_

Ryoma corrió raudo hacia donde sentía los gritos. Al llegar ahí vio a Sakuno temblando mirando hacia el suelo donde una pequeña sombra negra se acercaba hacia ella con pasos lentos sin pensarlo se paro delante de ella y dijo:

-Ryusaki, quédate atrás mío

-¡Ryoma-Kun!, sí-

Con una rama de árbol en su mano, se preparaba para atacar esa sombra. La bola negra salto hacia ellos dando un gran maullido… ¿Maullido?, así es se trataba de Karupin otra vez que acariciaba con su cola los pies de Ryoma:

-¿Eh? ¿Karupin?-Pregunto Sakuno Sorprendida

-Otra vez-Suspiro Ryoma tomando en sus brazos al gato

-¿Haz venido a buscarme Karupin?-Sonrió Sakuno

-Mau-Maúllo el gato asintiendo

-Creo que debemos regresar, están todos muy preocupados por ti-susurro Ryoma

-Ya veo, lo siento me he perdido-Sonrió Sakuno con una gotita-Aun no me aprendo bien el camino-

-A la próxima deberías avisar donde y hasta que ahora estarás-

-Si eso haré-Sonrío Sakuno

El príncipe llevaba a Karupin en sus brazos y Sakuno de pronto comenzó a tiritar todo su cuerpo lo sentía helado de tanto tiempo que llevaba fuera. Ryoma se detuvo para sacar su casaca y ponerla sobre sus hombros ella lo miro sorprendida para decir: "Pero… ¿No tienes frió", él simplemente negó con la cabeza: "Tu lo necesitas más que yo". Siguieron su camino hacia delante, ya no sentía frío solo podía sentir el calido calor y dulce aroma de Ryoma.

Ya en el palacio, todos corrieron a ayudarlos, ofreciéndoles tomar té caliente frente a la fogata. Pocos minutos después llegaron Nanjiro y Sumire a hablar con ellos:

-¡Sakuno! ¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde has estado?-Preguntaba o más bien gritaba su abuela preocupada

- Abuela tranquila estoy bien, solo me he perdido. Lo siento por haberlos preocupado, pensaba que podía volver sola, pero gracias a Ryoma-Kun pude volver-

-¿En serio?, Gracias Ryoma-dijo Sumire-Tú Sakuno ten más cuidado la próxima vez

-Sí abuela-

Al día siguiente los dos se levantaron muy temprano y cuando estaban en tomando desayuno, Nanjiro le entrego dos paquetes al abrirlos se dieron cuenta que eran un celulares…les explicaron que era para que estuvieran en contacto en caso de emergencia como la de la noche anterior.

Llegaron al Instituto y entraron a clases, la clase de literatura se hacía muy agradable para todos ya que la profesora había dicho unos poemas sobre el amor y luego había comenzado a escribir en el libro de clases dejando a todos descansar. En gimnasia Sakuno con sus compañeras estaban jugando voleibol por primera vez estaba concentrada y había hecho que la felicitaran. Un rato después fue a sentarse para beber agua de una botella acompañada con Tomoka sintió que alguien la observaba… ¿Quién podría ser? Se pregunto, entonces miro hacia atrás y vio al chico de ojos gatunos mirándola fijamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron color rojo…" ¿Por qué Ryoma-Kun me esta mirando?"Pensó para si. En dos segundos sintió muchas voces que le gritaban "Cuidado Ryusaki", miro hacia delante pero solo sintió un gran golpe en su cara que la hizo caer al suelo y quedar inconciente.

Unas horas después despertó en la enfermería, miro a todos lados sin recordar lo ocurrido. Intento levantarse pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la obligo a acostarse otra vez, entonces recordó lo del accidente con el balón pero ¿Quién la había traído hasta allí? ¿Qué horas serían? ¿Qué habrán pensado todos cuando ocurrió el accidente? Muchas preguntas venían a su cabeza, pero ¿Quién las respondería?

La puerta se abrió y Sakuno miro alegre con la esperanza que podía tratarse de una enfermera o de su mejor amiga, pero al darse cuenta de quien era su rostro se tiño rojo una vez más:

-¿Ya te has despertado?-

-Sí-

-No entiendo como pudiste desmayarte por un golpe de un balón de Voleibol-Dijo Ryoma que cerró la puerta y se acerco a ella-

-Esto…no lo se-Dijo Sakuno apenada-¿Qué ha pasado con las clases?-

-Ya es muy tarde, las clases han terminado y como no despertabas, han tenido que llamar al Palacio ahora deben estar en camino-

-¡¿Las clases han terminado?! Y ¡¿Tomo-Chan se ha ido?! Es que teníamos que juntarnos hoy-

-Sí Osada estuvo mucho rato contigo, pero ha tenido que marcharse por que tenía que cuidar a sus hermanos. En fin dijo que mañana hablaría contigo-

-Ya veo-Suspiro Sakuno y se levantó

Tomo su mochila que estaba alado de la cama, al darse cuenta aun estaba con su ropa de gimnasia así que decidió ir a cambiársela al baño. Al salir Ryoma la esperaba tomando un Ponta apoyado en la muralla, caminaron juntos hasta por el pasillo hacia la salida, pero los pies de Sakuno se movían de un lado a otro torpemente. De pronto un mareó se encargo de hacer que la chica de largas trenzas comenzara a caer de espaldas, pero una mano la sostuvo fuertemente de la muñeca, al mirar Ryoma la tenía sujetada:

-¿Estas bien?-

-Esto...Sí, me siento un poco mareada yo creo que debe ser por el golpe-Fingió una sonrisa-Pero no es nada grave-

-Aun así…creo que deberé ayudarte a llegar a la limusina-

-¿Eh?, pero Ryoma-Kun no es necesario-

-Si es necesario, ven sigamos-(Dijo Ryoma tomando su mano, con la mirada al frente)

Sakuno asintió sonrojada, en ese momento no podía pensar solo sentir como la mano calida de Ryoma-Kun la llevaba hasta la limusina. Ya dentro de la Limusina, se soltaron porque él no quería que su padre se enterará de eso porque lo más seguro es que lo molestaría.

Ya en el Palacio Sakuno se cambio de ropa nuevamente, pero esta vez para ponerse una falda con una polera que tenía un dibujo de una gran manzana roja bajo los grandes escalones y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca estaba tan aburrida que comenzó a buscar algún libro interesante que leer. Hasta que finalmente encontró un álbum azul lo abrió y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que eran fotos de Ryoma se bebe se veía muy tierno en cada una de ellas, además se dio cuenta que tenía razón su madre respecto a que antes era más alegre comparado como es ahora. En una de las fotos salía jugando con tenis con un niño un poco más alto, se pregunto ¿Quién seria? Se parecían muchos los dos ¿Acaso Ryoma tendría un hermano?

Estaba segura que así era ya que eran muy parecidos, cerro el álbum y lo dejo en el estante que lo había encontrado salió de la biblioteca para ir al jardín a ver si encontraba respuestas a esas preguntas. Entonces lo vio estaba practicando tenis contra una muralla como siempre, con una polera roja, unos shorts negro, zapatillas que tenía un R y su gorro blanco cubriendo su cabeza. Se acerco a él despacio para no interrumpirle, pero este la oyó:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bueno…yo quería saber si podía preguntarte algo-

-Sí, dime-Dijo con la mirada hacia la muralla, siguiendo con su juego

-¿Tú tienes más hermanos?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo con su voz un poco más seria de lo normal

-Es que…he ido a la biblioteca y…bueno-Dijo Sakuno nerviosa pensado en que si le contaba apuesto que se enfadaría porque había encontrado esas fotos-

-¿Y que?-

-Nada es que estaba leyendo una historia, sobre unos hermanos y me dio curiosidad saber si tenías más hermanos-Dijo Sakuno mintiendo

-Ya se que no sabes mentir-Dijo volteando hacia ella y haciendo rebotar la pelota contra la raqueta de arriba hacia abajo con coordinación-Apuesto que encontraste ese álbum de fotos, en fin si yo tenía un hermano se llamaba Ryoga-

-¿Tenías?, eso quiere decir que ya no lo vez-

-Betsuni, el un día desapareció y no se que habrá pasado con él-Dijo como si le hubiera puesto punto final a la historia-

-¿No le extrañas?-

-No-Su tono fue muy serio

Sakuno había quedado desconcertada realmente a Ryoma no le gustaba hablar de su hermano, porque su tono era más serio y frío.

La semana paso volando y llegó el día de la llegada de la madre de Ryoma con su prima Nanako. Era lunes por la mañana y Sakuno se cepillaba el pelo, lista para ir al Instituto cuando de pronto entra su abuela por la puerta apresurada:

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Es que como sabes hoy llegan. Por eso hemos tomado la decisión de que no irán a clases hoy, como soy la directora ya los actorize. Bueno yo si tengo que ir, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Así que vístete formar y las saludas de mi parte-

-Es que tengo que hablar con Tomo-Chan por lo que paso ayer, ella debe saber todo-

-Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con ella, hoy es un día importante llega tu suegra y la prima de Ryoma, Nanoko-

-¿Nanoko?, no sabía eso-

-Sí ella es muy agradable según lo que escuchado. Ya debo irme, nos vemos luego-

-Abuela espera-

Sumiré se marcho y Sakuno tuvo que arreglarse formal con un Kimono para recibir a la familia, luego bajo las escaleras donde vio a Ryoma con Nanjiro de terno sentados en la sala de estar esperando que la limusina llegara con ellas.

Esta historia continuara……………………..


	8. La llegada de Nanoko y la madre de Ryoma

Konichiwa!!

Gomene por la demora

Aquí esta la continuación

Les prometo que en el capitulo 09

Intentare inspirarme más para que salga

Mejor!

Cuidense mucho!

Sayonara

"Capitulo 8- La llegada de Nanoko y la madre de Ryoma"

Sakuno, Ryoma y Nanjiro se encontraban en la puerta del Palacio mirando como la limusina se detenía enfrente de ellos. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y salió una chica de larga cabellera de un color azul oscuro como el del príncipe, miro a los alrededores hasta encontrar a su primo allí serio, corrió hacia el y lo abrazo gritando:

-¡Ryoma-Kun has crecido mucho!-

-Nanoko no me abrases-Dijo Ryoma asfixiado por el abrazo fuerte de su prima

-Pero si es verdad, estas muy grande no te veo hace dos años, acaso ¿has olvidado todo el tiempo que ha pasado?-

-No encuentro que sea tanto tiempo-Dijo Ryoma seriamente separándose de su prima

-¡OH! Tu debes ser Sakuno-Chan ¿Verdad?-Dijo Nanoko alegre sonriendo a Sakuno

-Esto…Si-

-¡Si eres tan adorable!-Nanoko abrazo a Sakuno alegre-Eres igual a como te describió la tía-

-¿No me vas a decir nada?-Dijo Nanjiro-Algo como que estoy más apuesto o me veo más joven-

-Tío ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?-Dijo Nanoko soltando a Sakuno y riéndose de Nanjiro- Estas igual que antes-

-¿Eh?-Dijo Nanjiro deprimido

-Es verdad, No has cambiado nada-Dijo la madre de Ryoma apareciendo-Hola Ryoma, Sakuno ¿Cómo han estado?-

-Bien-Dijeron los dos

Sakuno se sorprendió al ver el comportamiento de la Madre de su prometido con Nanjiro, pero para los demás sirvientes y para Ryoma con su prima era normal. Más tarde en el almuerzo todos comían en silencio hasta que Nanoko dijo:

-Y bien Ryoma-Kun ¿Estas en algún club de tenis ahora?-

-Sí en el de Seigaku-

-Ya veo, que buena noticia-Dijo su madre alegre-¿Sakuno y tu?-

-Esto…no, pensaba entrar al club de tenis femenino, pero soy muy mala-

-Practicando se aprende ¿Verdad Ryoma?-

-mmm.......-Asintió Ryoma

-Y tu Nanjiro ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?-

-Yo lo de siempre…-

-Lo de siempre ¿quieres decir a esas revistas de mujeres que tenías hace tiempo?-

-No, como crees eso-(Dijo Nanjiro con una gotita)

-¿Ryoma-Kun, tu padre sigue con esas revistas?-Pregunto Nanoko

-Sí-Sonrió Ryoma pensando "Ahora si estarás en problemas"

-Lo sabía-Rió su madre con voz triunfadora-Así que no me equivocaba que aun sigues siendo un viejo pervertido-

-¿Yo viejo pervertido?-

-Por supuesto, ¿Vez a alguien más?-Dijo ella riendo

-Y tu ¿crees que aun que tienes 22 años?-

-¿A que te refieres?-Con tono enojado

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-Dijo Nanoko suspirando-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Siempre discuten así?-Pregunto Sakuno

-Si todo el tiempo-Explico Nanoko, mientras sus tíos discutían -Es que es una historia muy larga, lo que pasa es que antes ellos se llevaban muy bien…pero de un momento a otro comenzaron a discutir por cualquier cosa, tanto que tomaron la decisión de separarse. La tía se llevo a Ryoma por un tiempo en America y el tío lo iba a ver para ocasiones especiales. Así nunca volver a estar juntos eso decían una y otra vez-

-Si el resto de la historia si me lo contó la madre de Ryoma-Kun-

-En vez de llamarla la madre de Ryoma-Kun que es muy largo, puedes llamarla Tía también. Como ya sabes algún día Será tu suegra-Sonrió Nanoko

Sakuno se sonrojo y Ryoma tan solo miro a otro lado, de pronto sintieron que la discusión de Nanjiro con su esposa iba a de mal en peor, ya veían que todas las cosas del Palacio le llegarían a Nanjiro en la cabeza. Al pasar unas buenas horas, Nanoko y su tía se fueron a sus habitaciones ya que estaban muy agotadas.

Sakuno se encontraba en el jardín sentada en una banca de cemento mirando como el sol se iba escondiendo bajo las montañas y como el manto de la noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo anaranjado lentamente. Mientras todo eso ocurría, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas respecto a lo que sucedía adentro:

"No entiendo como se habrán separado, además Ryoma-Kun antes era más alegre y ahora es muy serio…esta familia oculta muchos secretos"

-Aquí estabas Sakuno-

-¡Tía!-Dijo asustada, pensaba que estaba sola

-Sí, ¿Te he asustado?-

-No es eso, es que pensaba que usted estaba dormida-

-no, es muy temprano aun-Dijo mirando a la luna llena-Sakuno cuentame ¿Cómo te ha ido con Ryoma-Kun?

-Eh…bien-Dijo sonrojada

-Como veo no han pasado muchas cosas…, entonces que te parece si mañana vamos al parque de diversiones todos y ahí aprovechan de subirse juntos a una montaña rusa juntos-Dijo emocionada

-Es que mañana tenemos Instituto-

-Ya veo, ¿entonces que tal este sábado?-

-Bueno-Sonrió Sakuno pensando "Hace tiempo que no voy a parques de diversiones"-

-Bien esta decidido, le informare a Ryoma mañana en el desayuno-

Al día siguiente Sakuno ya se había bañado y corría las escaleras para no retrasar a Ryoma con la limusina. Se llevo su almuerzo y entró en la limusina negra donde a su lado la esperaba Ryoma mirando por la ventana:

-Hoy te has retrasado más de lo costumbre-

-Sí, lo siento-Cerró la puerta del coche y partieron

-Mi madre me ha informado que el Sábado vayamos a un parque de diversiones-Dijo sin ningún interés-

-Me lo ha dicho ayer en la noche-

Ryoma no dijo nada más hasta que llegaron al Instituto. El día otra vez fue muy largo y Tomoka estuvo todo el día intentando convencer a su amiga si podía ir a conocer el Palacio. En el momento que las clases se acabaron Sakuno llamo por celular al Palacio y le pregunto a la tía si podía ir a una amiga, ella la autorizo, por lo cual partieron hacia allá en la limusina.

El príncipe se bajó primero y entro al Palacio tranquilamente. En cambió Tomoka no paraba de hablar y de comentar lo increíble que era todo, parecía una niña en una juguetería.

Las dos entraron y Nanoko se encontraba en la cocina horneando galletas porque no estaba acostumbrada a no hacer nada, prefería ayudar antes de quedarse sentada viendo revistas o la televisión como su tío. Al verlas llegar saludo con una sonrisa y su tía les dijo:

-Hola Sakuno ¿Cómo te ha ido hoy?-

-Bien, gracias…Esto Nanoko-Chan ¿Cómo te ha ido en los estudios?-

-Igual bien, aunque las materias de Japón son un poco más adelantadas que las de America-

-¿Tu eres la amiga de Sakuno?-Pregunto la tía

-Sí, soy su mejor amiga, mi nombre es Tomoka Osada mucho gusto-

-El gusto es de nosotras-Dijo la tía-Yo soy la madre de Ryoma y ella es Nanoko su prima-

-Ya veo-Sonrió Tomoka

-Entonces Tomo-Chan ¿Quieres conocer el Palacio?-Sonrío la Tía

-¡Si!-Grito emocionada

-¡Tomo-Chan no grites!-

-Lo siento Sakuno, es que estoy muy emocionada-

-Entonces mientras conoces el Palacio, terminare las galletas-

Sakuno con Tomoka se fueron a recorrer todo, mientras la tía iba a ver al Cartero que venía con una carta de America algo que le extraño mucho…en especial porque se trataba se Kintarou un chico pelirrojo que era pariente lejano de Ryoma…decía algo de que ¿Vendría a Japón?

Ryoma bajo las escaleras en ese minuto, cuando su madre lo miro y le entrego la carta:

-Es de Kintarou dice que vendrá a Japón-

-¿Kintaro?-Dijo el chico de mirada felina-¿A que vendrá?-

-No lo se, lo más seguro es que sabe lo de Sakuno y querrá venir a conocerla-

-¿Para que?-Pregunto molesto

-Tú sabes como es Kintaro-

-Según esto vendrá en tres semanas más-Dijo Ryoma-Ahora ¿Dónde esta?-

-Esta enseñándole el Palacio a Tomoka…Ryoma-Kun ¿Has aprendido algo de lo que te dije la ultima vez?-

-mmm...…hay algunas cosas de las que me he percatado-

-Debes aprender a conocerla, puede que se vea tímida por fuera pero por dentro es una gran chica. De lo poco que la conozco creo que ella es sincera-

El príncipe solo guardo silencio, mientras pensaba en lo que tramaba Kintaro. Tomoka quedo tan agotada por haber recorrido todo el Palacio que apenas comió, Sakuno fue a dejarla en una Limusina:

-Sakuno ¡Es sorprendente donde vives!-

-Sí, la primera vez que vine también tenía esa expresión-

-La madre de Ryoma-Sama me ha caído muy bien, es muy amable. Tienes suerte de tener una suegra así-Sonrió Tomoka-Y me ha contado lo que trama para el sábado-

-¡¿Eh…te ha contado?!-

-Sí me ha invitado, lo del Parque de diversiones es una excelente idea, debes subirte con él a la Montaña rusa, la rueda de la Fortuna y principalmente ¡El túnel del Amor!-

-¿La montaña rusa?-

-Claro, porque si te da miedo lo abraza y…-Tomoka iba imaginando la escena-Y se besan ¡OH! Como Romeo y Julieta-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Romeo y Julieta, con la Montaña rusa?-

-Eh…nada, solo es un ejemplo-Rió Tomoka con una gotita-Bueno ya es hora de ime hemos llegado a mi casa. Así que Sakuno nos vemos mañana, adiós-

Tomoka se bajo de la limusina ya que se encontraban frente a su casa. En el Palacio Ryoma aun se encontraba en su habitación leyendo la carta una y otra vez, sin entender porque Kintaro vendría a Japón si en America aun le faltaban muchos partidos que jugar antes de venir.

Continuara

…………………………………………………………………….


	9. Encuentro con un desconocido

Capitulo 09-"El encuentro con un desconocido"

Era una tarde de un día miércoles Sakuno había salido del Instituto sin esperar la limusina y sin avisarle a Ryoma porque tenía mucha prisa. Ya que planeaba ir al supermercado a comprar unos ingredientes de cocina, para ver si podía hacer algo para todos el día que salieran al parque.

Entro al supermercado y busco todo lo que necesitaba para hacer galletitas, Sándwich u otras cosas. Camino a la caja con su carrito de compras, se dispuso a sacar su monedero para pagar, pero en ese preciso momento un hombre se lo arrebato de las manos y salió corriendo por los pasillos del supermercado. Sakuno estaba muy afligida ya que era el único dinero que tenía, la gente aterrorizada se abrieron de paso para que el hombre corriera…inesperadamente una pelota de tenis le golpeo la mano al ladrón haciendo que este soltara el monedero:

-Oh rayo ¡¿Quién ha sido?!-Dijo el hombre mirando a todos lados

-"No puede ser… ¿Ryoma-Kun?"-Pensó Sakuno sin aun darse cuenta de quien era

El ladrón se iba a agachar para tomar el monedero cuando dos pelotas de tenis lo atacaron una en la cara y la otra en el estomago, él cayo de dolor y justo en ese preciso momento muchos policías entraron en acción para llevárselo (Alguien había dado aviso a policías). En eso un chico de unos 16 años de pelo rojiso apareció frente a todos con una raqueta en la mano, que recoge el monedero y se acerca a la chica de trenzas:

-Esto es tuyo ¿Verdad?-

-Si…Gracias-Dijo nerviosa-

-¿Tú eres quien lanzo la pelota?-Pregunto la cajera sorprendida

-Si he sido yo-Dijo sonriendo

-¡OH sorprendente! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Dijo la cajera

-Kintaro vengo de America-

-¿America?-Pensó sorprendida Sakuno-Es igual que…-

-Señorita ahora si-Dijo la cajera indicándole sus bolsas listas

-¡Es verdad!, lo siento ahora le pago-Sonrió ella con una gotita en la cabeza

Pago las compras y salió del supermercado, de pronto se dio cuenta que Kintaro la observaba:

-¿Eh?-

-Lo siento no es nada-Sonrió él- Ya debo irme, nos vemos en otra ocasión

La chica de largas trenzas camino pensando en lo ocurrido: "¿Viene de America? Es sorprendente ese tiró que hizo, casi lo confundo con Ryoma-Kun…", al decir doblo en la segunda esquina para esta vez dirigirse a la colina ya que ahora si recordaba donde quedaba el palacio. Todo iba tranquilo, hasta que de pronto sintió que una melodía sonaba muy fuerte y al darse cuenta era su celular (Aun no se acostumbraba a el) lo tomo para contestar:

-Diga…-

-¿Dónde estas?-Dijo un Ryoma enojado

-Estoy subiendo la colina-

-¿Dónde has estado? Tenías que esperar la limusina en vez de irte sola…En fin Quédate ahí, vamos enseguida-Dijo Ryoma de un tono serio como si fuera una orden

-Pero…si puedo ir sola-

-mmm tan solo te perderás-Su voz estaba muy grave y corto

-¿Ryoma?-Ella tan solo escucho el eco de su propia voz

Espero ahí en la vereda pensando en como se había enojado, ¿Por qué se molestaba por eso? Si tan solo había ido a comprar…si le explicaba lo que había pasado con ese chico la regañarían más por haber sido una distraída otra vez con su monedero. Pasaron como diez minutos y la limusina llego…subió en ella y ahí estaba él. El camino fue silencioso nadie decía nada, hasta que ella dijo:

-¿Por qué estas enojado?-

-Porque sabes que no debes desaparecer, ya recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez-

-Pero ahora si se me el camino de regreso, además no me paso nada-

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-En el supermercado, tan solo fui a comprar unas cosas-

-Podrías hacerlo pedido a una sirvienta que fuera, así es más fácil-

-Me gusta hacer las cosas por mi misma-

-¿Y porque tardaste tanto?-

-Porque…-No sabía que responder si decía lo ocurrido, empeorarían las cosas-Esto…había mucha gente-

-Te demoraste mucho en responder, no te creo-Dijo serio volteándose hacia la ventana-Pero bueno sea cual sea la verdad, da igual-

Al día siguiente estaban en plena clases de matemáticas cuando la puerta de la sala de abrió era la Directora Sumiré que hablo con la profesora y luego se dirigió a sus alumnos:

-Buenos días a todos, el día de hoy a llegado un nuevo alumno a nuestro Instituto que al igual que Ryoma viene de America. Espero que lo reciban bien, su nombre es Kintaro Toyama-

En ese momento apareció el chico del supermercado frente a todos. La directora se retiro y la profesora le dio orden que se sentara junto al banco de Sakuno. El camino lentamente hasta que sus ojos se quedaron clavados en los de Ryoma:

-¡Koshimae! Tanto tiempo-Dijo corriendo hacia él

-mmm... si ha pasado mucho tiempo-Dijo cortante

-¿Eh, se conocen?-Exclamo Sakuno

-¡Oh tu eres la de ayer!-Sonrió Kintaro

-¿Sakuno le conoces?-Dijo Tomoka sorprendida

-¿Ayer?-Pregunto Ryoma sorprendido

-Si es que ayer la ayude, cuando estaba en el supermercado un ladrón le robo su monedero-

-"Ya veo porque no me ha contado"-Pensó Ryoma molesto

-Si…-Dijo nerviosa Sakuno

-Así que te llamas Sakuno, ahora si se tu nombre-Sonrió

-Pueden continuar hablando en el recreo-Sugirió la profesora

-Esta bien hablaremos más en el recreo-Dijo Kintaro mirando a Sakuno

-Bueno-Sonrió ella nerviosa

En el recreo se juntaron Tomoka, Kintaro, Sakuno y Ryoma frente a las canchas de tenis:

-Koshimae he escuchado que tienes una prometida ¿Quién es?-

-¿Quién te ha dicho?-

-En America todos hablan de eso-

-¡Sakuno eres famosa!-Grito Tomoka

-¿Eh?...Sakuno… ¿Tú eres su prometida?-

-Esto…Si-Dijo sonrojada mirando a Ryoma

-¿En serio Koshimae?-

-Sí-

-Ya veo-Dijo Kintaro

-Nos vemos-Dijo Ryoma caminando

-¿A dónde vas?-

-A comprarme un Ponta-

-Yo te acompaño, nos vemos luego Sakuno-

Los dos fueron hacia el casino a comprarse dos Pontas, se sentaron en unas banquitas:

-Tienes suerte Koshimae, Sakuno es muy bonita-Sonrió otra vez

-mmm, pero es muy distraída eso es lo malo-

-No tienes que verle por el lado negativo, yo también soy distraído y aun así a nadie le importa. Cambiando el tema tengo muchas ganas de jugar contigo, ¿Qué tal esta tarde?-

-Betsuni-

-Que eres malo, sigues siendo igual-Dijo Kintaro haciendo pucherito-Ah por cierto ahora vivo alado tuyo, somos vecinos-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, tu padre me ha dado de alojamiento en su palacio-

-Ese estupido vejestorio-Pensó Ryoma molesto

-Por eso tendremos tiempo de jugar un partido en cualquier momento-

-Eso lo veremos-

A la salida tal y como estaba previsto dos limusina aparecieron una para Kintaro y otra para la pareja Ryosaku. Cuando llegaron a el Palacio Nanjiro explico todo que el visitante se quedaría por una buena temporada. Luego de unas horas Sakuno bajo cambiada de ropa y fue al jardín a sentarse en una banca blanca a apreciar el cielo una vez más, le encantaba mirar el atardecer anaranjado…entonces apareció Kintaro que se sentó a su lado:

-Hola…ya he terminado de ordenar mis cosas-Dijo dando un suspiro largo

-Debes estar cansado ¿Verdad?-

-Si un poco-

-Ah ¿Y de donde conoces a Ryoma-Kun?-

-Desde hace mucho tiempo en America somos casi primos-

-Oh ya veo-

-Y ¿A ti te gusta también el tenis?-

-Sí, pero no soy muy buena-

-Entonces ¿Quieres que te enseñe?-

-¿En serio?-Dijo sorprendida-

-¡Encantado!-Dijo alegre

-Bueno-

Se cambiaron de ropa otra vez y partieron a las canchas de tenis, Kintaro le lanzo una pelota no tan fuerte para que ella la respondiera, pero no pudo hacerlo. Así que se acerco a ella y le dijo como tomar la raqueta para que esta vez la pudiera devolver, la lanzo otra vez y esta vez logro que la de trenzas la devolviera.

Kintaro se alegro, le lanzo la siguiente un poco más rápido y ella la golpeo con agilidad. Ya era de noche cuando pararon, entraron a él palacio y Ryoma los miro serio:

-Oh Ryoma-Kun ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada ¿Qué hacían?-

-Le estaba enseñando a Sakuno como devolver las pelotas y lo ha logrado-

-¿En serio?-Dijo Ryoma mirándola

-Sí, gracias a Kintaro lo he logrado-Dijo Sakuno alegre

-"Claro con él aprendes de inmediato"-Pensó Ryoma

-Entonces me iré a bañar, nos vemos luego-Dijo Sakuno sonriendo y comenzó a subir las escaleras-Gracias Kintaro-

-Sí no es nada, cuando quieras-Le sonrió Kintaro

-¿Cuándo quieras?-Gruño Ryoma-Recuerda que soy mejor que tú, no tienes mucho que enseñar-

-¿Eh?-Quedo sorprendido Ryoma-¿Por qué estas enfadado?, tan solo le estaba enseñando, porque dijo que no era muy buena-

-Si claro-Dijo Ryoma, subiendo las escaleras

-"¿Esta celoso?, no creo. Él no es así ¿Verdad?"-Pensó Kintaro

Continuara

……………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Este capitulo es más largo de lo normal ¿Verdad?, es que me inspire

Espero que les guste y comenten!

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse

Sayonara


	10. Rivales

Capitulo 10-Rivales

Era jueves por la mañana, en el Instituto estaba Sakuno muy preocupada porque no podía entender la tarea de geometría y nadie le ayudaba, ni siquiera su prometido se había percatado de este problema, él ya había terminado su trabajo hace rato y ya se lo había entregado al profesor, por ello se concentraba en su revista.

Mientras que Kintaro que se sentaba muy cerca de ella, fue el único que se dio cuenta del problema de la castaña y decidió ayudarla porque no le gustaba verla de ese modo.

-Sakuno, te veo afligida por este trabajo ¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo entiendo geometría perfectamente, si quieres te explico-

-Pero… ¿No te molesta? Es que últimamente me estas salvando en muchas cosas y…-

-No te preocupes por eso, me encanta ayudar si puedo y especialmente si es a alguien que conozco, como tú-

-Gracias-

-Entonces te ayudare-Dijo Kintaro acercando su banco hacía el de ella para que estuvieran más juntos. Porque ahora el profesor había sentado a todos de uno y no es dos por la tarea-

-Toyama ¿Qué hace?-Pregunto el profesor y toda la clase volteó a mirarle

-Eh…-Dijo con una gotita en la cabeza nervioso-Nada, es que solo quiero ayudarle a Sakuno con la tarea ya que no entiende mucho y se que esta tarea es individual, pero tan solo quiero explicarle. Así entregamos la tarea por separado cumpliendo las reglas-

-Ya veo si tus intenciones son esas, les permito sentarse juntos-Dijo el profesor satisfecho

-Muchas gracias Sensei-Sonrió Kintaro-Empecemos Sakuno

-Sí-

El pelirrojo comenzó a explicarle cada ejercicio con suma paciencia, sabiendo que a ella le costaba aprender fácilmente, por lo cual le enseñó lo más básico primero para que la entendiera y le explico que cualquier duda debía comunicársela.

En otra parte de la sala, todos observaban esta situación y hablaban sobre el tema. Algunos creían que Kintaro quería a Sakuno, lo cual era emocionante para las fans de Ryoma, ya que pensaban que podrían de esta forma tener una oportunidad con el ambarino, ya que a él parecía no importarle lo que estaba ocurriendo con su prometida.

-¿Vieron eso?-Señaló un chico la escena-Parece que Kintaro siente algo por Sakuno-

-Sí es así, sería una traición ¿Verdad?-Dijo un castaño

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-He escuchado que Kintaro es pariente lejano de Ryoma. Por ello, si él ama a Sakuno, esto sería una guerra entre ello-

- A Ryoma debe no importarle, por eso no dice nada, parece que mis sospechas son ciertas…Entonces si Ryoma-Sama no quiere a Sakuno ¡Talvez tenga una oportunidad!-Sonrió triunfante una pelirroja integrante del club de fans de Ryoma.

-¡Deja de hablar tonterías Sakura!, Estoy segura que Ryoma-Sama siente algo por Sakuno. Así que no te hagas ilusiones-Gritó Tomoka

-Lo dices solo porque eres amiga de Ryusaki, pero no sabes lo que realmente siente Ryoma-Sama, así que tus palabras son insignificantes-Dijo Sakura

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sakura. Al parecer nuestro príncipe no siente nada por Ryusaki, pero eso no significa que tú puedas tener una oportunidad con él-Sonrió- Yo soy más bonita-

-¿Qué estas insinuando Kaede?-Gruño Sakura

-Eso, lo que has escuchado-

-¡Realmente están locas!-Rió Tomoka-¿Cómo creen que Ryoma se fijara en alguien como ustedes?-

-¡Ese grupo de allí dejen de bulliciar y hagan su tarea!-Gritó el profesor enfadado

Ellas solo asintieron, mientras se miraban en silencio con odio. Tomoka no permitiría que ellas se aprovecharan de la situación, defendería a su amiga a toda costa de esas mujeres.

Volviendo a la parte trasera de la sala, se encontraban un poco más atrás de Sakuno, Kachiro y el resto de los novatos comentando lo mismo:

-Será que Ryoma-Kun ha aceptado toda esta relación-Dijo Kachiro preocupado

-Yo creo que Echizen está perdiendo a Ryusaki-Dijo Horio-Parece que Kintaro la hace más feliz-

-Eso parece-Dijeron dos compañeros mirando la escena

-"Ryusaki parece más feliz con Kintaro, eh"-Pensó Ryoma y volteó donde estaban sus compañeros hablando. Su rostro se puso muy tenso y por alguna razón a su alrededor habían como llamas-

-¡¿Ryoma-Kun estás bien?!-Pregunto Kachiro asustado

-Echizen me estás dando miedo, estas más serio de lo normal-Dijo Horio nervioso

-Betsuni estoy bien…-Dijo con una voz que dio escalofríos y entonces recordó esas palabras otra vez "Yo creo Echizen está perdiendo a Ryusaki". Aquella frase se escuchaba en su interior una y otra vez-

Al terminar la clase Kintaro y Sakuno entregaron sus trabajos por separado, mientras que Ryoma camino indignado por el pasillo hacía el patio, se compró una Ponta y comenzó a beberla desde la terraza del Instituto, ya que nadie iba hacía allá más que él. Estaba solo ahí mirando al cielo, cuando la puerta se abrió y era Momo:

-Echizen, Horio me dijo que actuabas extraño. Ten, esta vez yo he comprado-Le dijo entregando una bolsa con bocadillos entre ellos una hamburguesa-Como veo es verdad lo que dijo…-

-Betsuni…-Dijo Ryoma sacando una mascada gigante de su hamburguesa. Algo que a Momo realmente le sorprendió-

-Con esa gran mordida se nota que algo ocurre, porque normalmente comes así cuando hacemos competencias de quien como más…pero ahora no estamos haciendo eso. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Sakuno?-Preguntó, pero su amigo no dijo nada-Apuesto que es algo con ella y Kintaro-

-¿Cómo conoces a Kintaro?-

-Investigaciones de Inui-Dijo Momo riendo-Me ha contado todo, que viene de America y que es tu pariente-

-Debí imaginarlo de Inui-Sempai-

-Pero no cambies el Tema Echizen,¿Tiene algo que ver o no?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Parece que sí, tiene mucho que ver-Dijo Momo mirando su reacción-¿Que tal Echizen si bajamos a comprar una bebida?-

-Bueno-Respondió, sabiendo que ya no quedaba nada de su ponta y necesitaba otra pronto

Bajaron al patio y se apoyaron en la red de la cancha 1 de tenis para tomarse las bebidas. En ese momento Ryoma escucho la voz de alguien familiar, si era de Kintaro que estaba con alguien más ¿Quién sería?, se quedaron en silenció un rato hasta que escucharon la voz de Sakuno. Al mirar al frente vieron en el césped a los dos sentados conversando y a la vez riendo:

-Ahora mis dudas están resueltas….Echizen ¿Qué te pasa?, mira como tienes la lata, menos mal no le queda nada-Dijo Momo apuntando la lata que se encontraba en su mano aplastada completamente-¿Estas celoso otra vez? La última vez que lo estuviste con Atobe era un poco, pero ahora creo que haz cruzado la línea estas peor-

-no estoy celoso-Dijo mirando en aquella dirección con estaban los dos-No me importa lo que haga Ryusaki-

-Si claro-Dijo Irónico-¿Entonces porque sigues aplastando la lata?-

-mmm-Dijo dándose cuenta y miro a otro lado-No lo se, además no me importa lo que hagan ellos dos-

-¿En serio no te importa?-Dijo Irónico pensó malévolamente "Tengo una idea"-

-De verdad no me importa- Gruñó

-Sí es así…no debería importarte que Sakuno está más feliz ahora y que Kintaro la observa con ojos de enamoramiento. Al parecer ellos dos si hacen una linda pareja ¿Verdad? Echizen de verdad te la están quitando-Rió Momo

-¡No me importa! Ya te lo dije-Dijo Ryoma tirando con todas sus fuerza la lata y cayó justo en un basurero-

-No tienes por qué enojarte, si no te importa ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo Momo mirando la escena aun y luego volvió a mirarlo-¿Echizen?...- él ya no estaba, se había ido sin decir nada-¿Dónde está?-

Cuando llegaron al Palacio, Ryoma subió a sacarse el uniforme, para ponerse un short con una polera y su gorro blanco. Salió al jardín a jugar tenis contra la muralla, recordando todo lo del día anterior, lo de hoy de la clase de geometría, lo del recreo y aquellas frases que había dicho en clases. Así estuvo toda la tarde, hasta que el sol se escondió y decidió ir a bañarse.

1 hora después se encontraba en su pieza, recostado sobre la cama intentando dormir, pero no podía a pesar que ya eran las 11:30. De pronto tocaron la puerta, se trataba de su madre que entró:

-Ryoma ¿Cómo estás?, Nanoko me ha contado que no has comido nada desde que llegaste-

-Estoy bien-

-A mí no me engañas, sé que algo te pasa. Estoy segura que tiene algo que ver tu primo, pero si no me lo quieres contar, no importa-Dijo su madre dándole un beso en la frente-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Su madre se fue y Ryoma con su pijama puesto se acostó intentando dormir, pero no podía ¿Por qué le afectaba todo esto? Aun no sabía muy bien lo que sentía por ella, por lo cual tampoco sabía la respuesta de esa furia que tenía cuando la veía con Kintaro. De pronto tocaron la puerta otra vez, se puso la bata y fue abrirla quizás a su madre se le había olvidado algo, pero no era así:

-¿Ryusaki?-

-Hola Ryoma-Kun lo siento por molestarte tan tarde, ¿Estabas durmiendo?-

-Betsuni, no puedo-

-Yo tampoco, estaba muy preocupada porque no has comido nada y actúas extraño. Así que yo…te…prepare esto-Dijo entregándole una bandeja

-¿Pescado a la parrilla y Arroz con Camarones?-Dijo Ryoma sorprendido y lo tomo-¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?-

-Recuerdas el otro día que fui al Supermercado, había comprado algunas cosas pero no todo. Así que hoy fuimos con Nanoko a comprar más cosas y ella me dijo que algunos de tus platos favoritos eran Pescado a la parrilla, Chawanmushi, Arroz con Camarones. Entonces compramos los ingredientes para hacerlo-

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-

-Sí estuve toda la tarde haciéndolo porque me costó, por primera vez no se me cayó la bandeja. Pensé que cuando subiría las escaleras se caería, pero no. No te lo pude entregar antes porque me dijeron que no tenías hambre-

-Gracias-dijo con un tono amigable

-¿Eh?-Sakuno quedo sorprendida, nunca le había dicho gracias con esa voz tan dulce-

Se quedaron mirando los dos fijamente por un largo rato, hasta que el estómago de Ryoma sonó, se sonrojo un poco y exclamo "Lo siento", ella tan solo se rio y dijo:

-No te preocupes, debes tener mucha hambre. Espero que te guste, nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Sakuno se fue a su habitación y al acostarse en la cama pudo dormir tranquilamente ya que ahora que le había entregado la bandeja podía descansar satisfecha. En cambió Ryoma miró la bandeja y comenzó a comer, estaba muy bueno, no le faltaba nada…tenía que admitir que estaba delicioso aunque no se atreviera a decírselo a ella.

Al día siguiente cuando iban en la limusina, Ryoma iba escribiendo en su notebook algunas cosas, mientras que Sakuno iba mirando por la ventana pensando si lo que había hecho la noche anterior le habría quedado bien o le había faltado algo. Sin pensarlo, lo miró seriamente y se decidió a preguntarle respecto a su comida:

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun, lo de anoche…lo siento por preguntarte. Pero quería saber si la comida… ¿Sabía bien?-

-Estaba bueno-Admitió

-¿En serio?-Dijo emocionada

El solo asintió, no volvería a repetirlo, sin embargo para Sakuno fue suficiente, ya que con eso se sintió muy bien, dado que eso quería decir que había mejorado más en la cocina. Hace como dos meses que no cocinaba y le había gustado.

Al llegar al Instituto los dos bajaron de la limusina para entrar al Instituto, Sakuno vio a Tomoka y se fueron juntas por un pasillo. Mientras que Ryoma la miraba fijamente, su cabello largo realmente se le veía bien, sin él tal vez no sería la misma, no sé la imaginaba con el cabello corto. Kintaro que justo venía bajando de la limosina, captó la escena y se acercó a su primo decidido a que debían hablar.

-Koshimae me he dado cuenta que realmente te gusta Sakuno. En esa manera como la miras ahora y el otro día cuando te enojaste mucho, eran por celos ¿Cierto?-Dijo con un tono serio-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Si lo sabes, pero no lo admites. En fin en estos días me he dado cuenta que Sakuno es muy bonita y muchas cosas más que tú no te fijas…-Ryoma solo lo observó en silencio-Creo que me está comenzando a gustar Sakuno-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Ryoma sorprendido entonces pensó "Esa confesión me está haciendo odiarlo más ¿Por qué?"-

-Sí me gusta y sé que tú también la quieres. Así que luchare por ella Koshimae-

-Mada Mada Dane-

-Aunque digas eso, no me rendiré -Dijo Kintaro sonriendo

-Yo tampoco-Dijo Ryoma serio

Ambos se miraron seriamente, por alguna razón Ryoma estaba muy molesto al haber oído aquella confesión por parte de su primo, tenía ganas de acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero no podía. No entendía porque se sentía así en esos momentos ni porque había dicho esas palabras. Cuando Kintaro se alejó por el pasillo, lo observó con determinación "No entiendo que es lo que me sucede, pero no permitiré que él triunfe. Si esto es un competencia no me rendiré hasta descubrir que es lo que siento por ella" pensó.

Continuara…


	11. Parque de diversiones

"**Capítulo 11-Parque de diversiones"**

Era sábado por la mañana y Sakuno estaba en la cocina preparando comida para llevar al paseo, ya que hoy por fin irían al parque de diversiones y llevaría todo en su pequeño bolso amarillo. Estaba muy entusiasmada porque estarían todos juntos, además como Nanjiro se había encargado de cerrar el parque solo para algunas personas, al principio solo quería para ellos, pero sería muy aburrido, por lo cual ella los convenció que invitaran a todos los empleados junto con sus familias, ya que así estarían seguros y al mismo tiempo no se aburrirían si serian pocos y nadie se lo impidió. De pronto apareció su mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella, se veía un poco alterada, entonces ella la observó con atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Tomo-Chan?-

-Es que acabo de ver a Ryoma con Kintaro discutiendo no sé porque, se veían muy alterados, por un momento pensé que pelearían, ¿Sabes que ha pasado?

-No lo sé…-

-¡Sakuno-Chan, Tomo-Chan! ¿Están listas?-Grito emocionada Nanoko-Ya estamos listos para partir-

-Pero Ryoma-Kun…y Kintaro ¿Están bien?-

-Sí, ya están afuera con el tío y la tía ¿Vamos?-

Todos fueron en dos limusinas al parque de diversiones, mientras que los empleados fueron en grandes buses, no fueron todos, porque debían quedarse otros haciendo guardia en el Palacio. Al llegar a dicho lugar, miraron todos los juegos que habían pensado en cuál subirían primero, pero Sakuno estaba tan emocionada al igual que su amiga que no sabían por cual comenzar:

-¿A cuál van a ir primero?-Dijo Kintaro mirando a Sakuno

-No lo sé, ¿A cuál quieres ir Tomo-Chan?-

-¡Primero a la montaña Rusa!-Grito emocionada

-Bien vamos, entonces-Dijo Nanoko

-Es mucha adrenalina para mí-Suspiro Sumire

-Yo prefiero quedarme aquí-Dijo Nanjiro bostezando

-Creo que me quedare también sacando fotos, para tener recuerdos-Dijo la madre de Ryoma-Vayan ustedes-

-Bueno, como deseen- Sonrió Nanoko-Yo los acompañaré-

Los cinco se subieron a la Montaña Rusa, Tomoka se sentó con Nanoko para dejar que Ryoma se sentara con Sakuno, pero Kintaro le gano el puesto. La montaña había comenzado lento y cuando paso rápido, Kintaro se aprovechó de abrazar a Sakuno con mucha energía gritando "Tengo miedo" ella solo se sorprendió al principio y luego sonrió. Mientras Ryoma iba tras de ellos serio, sin ningún temor, solo con odio contra su primo.

Luego fueron a un juego de agua donde esta vez Ryoma se sentó alado de Sakuno, ya que el juego se trataba de un barco para 8 personas, justo para ellos. Estaban ordenados así: primero iban Nanjiro con su esposa, luego Nanoko con Sumire, después Ryoma con Sakuno y finalmente Kintaro con Tomoka.

El juego al principio consistía en subir y bajar una montaña a toda velocidad provocando que se cubrieran de agua, en la primera montaña resultaron un poco mojados, pero el segundo era una cascada grande, por ello todos sabían lo que les esperaba. Sakuno comenzaba a temblar asustada con caer, hasta que entonces una mano cálida tomo su mano con cuidado. Al mirar a su lado pudo ver a su prometido mirándola a los ojos:

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Esto…no es eso, es que estamos muy alto y es como si nos fuéramos a caer-

-Si quieres descarga tu miedo en mi mano, me da igual-

-¿Eh?, gracias-Se sonrojo pensando "No puedo creer que esto sea real"

-"Se siente bien…"-Pensó el ambarino mirando hacia otro lado

El barco bajó velozmente e hizo provocando que una gran cantidad de agua inundara el barco, dejando a todos los presentes completamente empapados. Sakuno no había soltado la mano de Ryoma en ningún momento, la apretaba más que nunca, olvidando que el juego ya había acabado.

Al bajar se soltaron por fin para que nadie sospechara, Ryoma la miro divertido ya que estaba totalmente mojada e incluso su cabello se había vuelto distinto, ya no era listo, sino que estaba más ondulado.

-Ryoma-Kun ¿De qué te ríes?-

-Betsuni-Y comenzó a reírse aún más-

-Mírate como tienes tu cabello-Dijo Sakuno riéndose-Pareces un erizo con los pelos en punta-

-¿eh?-Dijo Ryoma tocándose el cabello

Su madre le presto un espejo y se vio que efectivamente era verdad, arecía un Erizo, se ordenó con la mano, pero solo consiguió que se pararán más. Esto hizo que Sakuno riera aún más y se acercó a él e intento bajarle el pelo con una peineta que tenía. Todos miraban sorprendidos y Kintaro molesto por la acción de la chica de trenzas. Ryoma se seguía riendo al igual que Sakuno porque su cabello travieso no volvían a su lugar, hasta que la tía le paso su gorra blanco susurrando "Con esto no se notara".

Tras esto, fueron a otros juegos y así el día fue pasando rápido, cuando eran como las 4:00 a todos les entró el hambre. Sakuno fue a sacar su bolso que lo tenía en un casillero y saco una gran variedad de alimentos, entre ellos Sándwich, ensaladas, bebidas, patatas, bolas de arroz. Repartió a cada uno su parte, y comieron mucho e incluso Kintaro con Ryoma se servían más.

Reposaron un rato y cuando estaban bien fueron a los Autitos Chocadores, esto fue como un campo de batalla para Ryoma y Kintaro. Nanjiro estaba cansado así que estaciono el auto en una orilla para que nadie lo chocara, comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta que de pronto un fuerte golpe lo hizo despertar, al abrir los ojos exaltados vio a su hijo que lo miraba indiferente diciendo "Estorbas viejo, este no es un lugar para dormir", dichas estas palabras él se marchó y Nanjiro estaba tan enojado que comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el juego gritando: "Me vengare".

Corrieron por todo el juego, entonces cuando su padre pensaba que lo tenía acorralado con su carro, Ryoma corrió a toda velocidad a chocarlo frontalmente, pero él se movió y esquivo el golpe, pasando a chocar a Sumiré que paso a llevar a la tía y al mismo tiempo a Nanoko (Hizo un efecto domino). Las tres mujeres enfurecidas lo fueron persiguiendo con los autitos y lo acorralaron para chocarlo por atrás (Nanoko), alado (Sumire) y por el frente (Rinko).

En cuanto a Kintaro estaba conversando con Sakuno sobre lo bueno que era conduciendo, mientras ella solo sonreía, pero de repente alguien chocó muy fuerte a Kintaro por atrás, sin embargo él tan solo ignoró el golpe y siguió conversando…pero entonces lo chocaron de nuevo y esta vez fue tan fuerte que quedo muy lejos de Sakuno. Ella quedo sorprendida mirando de quien se trataba:

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Por qué lo lanzaste tan lejos?-

-Me obstruía el paso-

-Koshimae ¿Por qué has hecho eso?-

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente Kintaro-

-Me has vencido solo porque no estaba preparado, Ahora si lo estoy-Dijo listo para chocarlo

-Mada Mada Dane-Dijo Ryoma también en posición

- Ryoma-Kun, Kintaro ¿Por qué pelean?-

-Betsuni, esto no es una pelea…tan solo estamos jugando, ¿No Kintaro?-Dijo Ryoma irónicamente

-¿Eh?, ah sí claro…estamos jugando-Dijo Kintaro con una gotita

-Ya veo-

-Sakuno, ven-Le gritó Tomoka del otro lado

-Sí voy Tomo-Chan-

Sakuno manejo hasta donde estaba Tomoka, mientras los otros dos empezaban el enfrentamiento. Kintaro miro a Sakuno dulcemente, lo malo es que estaba tan distraído que el príncipe lo chocó por delante lazándolo lejos otra vez:

-Deja de distraerte-

-Koshimae, estás jugando sucio-

-Y tú estás en un territorio que no deberías estar-

-¿Te refieres a Sakuno?-

-Ella está en mi territorio-Dijo chocándolo otra vez

-Pueden estar viviendo juntos, pero no ha pasado nada entre ustedes. Por lo tanto no son nada-

-Si somos algo, acaso no recuerdas que estamos comprometidos-

-Pero eso no cuenta, porque los comprometieron concertadamente y no fue por decisión tuya. Así que déjala en paz de una vez-Dijo Kintaro chocándolo también

-¿A qué te refieres con déjala en paz? Yo no le hago nada-

-Eres un engreído Koshimae, debes entender que eso es lo que a las chicas no le agrada. Podrías comprender más los sentimientos de Sakuno, pero no lo haces tan solo te preocupes de ti y por eso yo no permitiré que le hagas daño con tu frialdad-

-Yo no le haré daño, además quiero que te quede claro algo…Ryusaki es MI prometida-

-¿Qué has dicho?, te sigues creyendo por eso-

-Solo te estoy diciendo la realidad-

-¿La realidad?, la realidad es hacer que Sakuno sufra. Ella es muy buena y tú solo juegas con sus sentimientos-Diciendo esto le choco por alado

-No juego con sus sentimientos-Lo volvió a chocar

-Si claro y que fue eso en el juego de agua, ¿Por qué le tomaste la mano? Si realmente no te gusta-Bufó- Pensé que la querías, pero ahora que lo pienso tan solo te crees por el poder que tienes y ¡Eso es muy malo Koshimae!-Kintaro intento chocarlo pero no pudo, el juego había terminado

-Yo no me creo por mí poder-Dijo Ryoma bajándose del carrito

-Sí claro-Dijo Irónicamente

Los dos salieron del juego enfadados y cuando Sakuno los miro se intercambiaban miradas de enojo. Horas después se calmaron, eran como las 7:30 cuando el parque entero prendió antorchas, porque a las 7:40 tirarían fuegos artificiales. Por lo cual Tomoka le había dicho a Sakuno que se subieran todos a la rueda de la fortuna así verían los fuegos artificiales, todos accedieron e incluso Ryoma. Empezaron a hacer la cola que llevó varios minutos hasta que finalmente llegó el momento Nanjiro se sentó con su esposa ya que su sobrina tenía la esperanza que esta vez se reconciliaran, Sumiré se quedó abajo ya que estaba muy cansada al igual que Nanoko que no tenía ganas. Lo malo es que quedaba solo un asiento ya que el resto estaba ocupado, así que Sakuno debía decidir si se subía con Kintaro o Ryoma:

-Esto es muy complicado…-

-No te preocupes Sakuno elige a cualquiera de los dos-

-Esto… ¿No pueden decidir ustedes?-

-Koshimae no habías dicho que te sentías mal. Debes estar muy cansado, así podrías descansar-

-No lo creo, ni jugando tenis me canso. Pero tú hace poco habías confesado que te dolía la pierna-

-Sakuno mira, desde aquí se ve todo-Dijo Tomoka sonriendo, que ya se había subido con Horio que se lo habían encontrado-

Mientras Sakuno miraba arriba, Kintaro se iba a poner a su lado, cuando Ryoma le hizo una zancadilla y este cayó de rodillas. Sakuno se dio vuelta y se preocupó por Kintaro, intentando ayudarlo a pararse, él pelirrojo se levantó con problemas, pero estaba bien:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si un poco, me duele la pierna-

-Vez Kintaro es mejor que te quedes aquí-Sonrió Ryoma maliciosamente y miró a la castaña serio-Debe descansar ¿Verdad Ryusaki?-

-Creo que Ryoma-Kun tiene razón. Será para otra vez, Kintaro-

-Entonces está decidido, vamos Ryusaki quedan dos minutos para las 7:40-

-bueno vamos, Adiós Kintaro-Sonrió Sakuno

Kintaro se iba maldiciendo a Ryoma. Mientras los dos comenzaban a sentir como subían lentamente. Entonces al llegar arriba pararon la Rueda y quedaron juntos mirando hacia la luna llena acompañada del cielo azul. La castaña se sentía maravillada por la hermosa vista, creía nunca antes haber visto el cielo desde ese lugar y mucho menos con un chico antes. Había ido alguna vez al parque de diversiones, pero nunca se había subido a la rueda de la fortuna, porque siempre veía que iban parejas y no le llamaba la atención ir.

-Es muy hermosa la vista-

-Sí…es increíble-Suspiro Ryoma

-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Estoy cansado-

-Vez, si lo estabas…deberías haberte quedado abajo-

-Estoy bien, por lo menos estoy cansado no lesionado-

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Por qué discutían con Kintaro? No me digas que estaban jugando, porque después los vi-

-¿Y escuchaste algo?-Dijo nervioso

-No, estaba muy lejos ¿Por qué?-

-No es nada-

-Ah…-Dijo mirando la luna

-Ryusaki… ¿Qué piensas de Kintaro?-

-De Kintaro…que es simpático, agradable y divertido-

-¿Lo ves cómo un amigo?-Pregunto Ryoma serio

-Sí, tan solo eso ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada-Respondió él aliviado

Entonces sintieron una pequeña explosión y luego otra, hasta que comenzaron a aparecer los fuegos artificiales por todo el cielo, Sakuno se emocionó mucho, la vista hermosa ahora estaba colorida por diversas luces de muchos colores que brillaban bajo el manto de la noche, "Debe ser muy romántico para las parejas estar juntos aquí y besarse frente a esto" Susurro con una sonrisa, él solo la observó seriamente y asintió.

-Eso es lo que pienso…no me mires así…debe ser muy tonto este pensamiento ¿Verdad?-Dijo un poco triste

-No creo que lo sea-La siguió observando

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurro sonrojada y pensó "¿Por qué me está mirando así? Cuando dos personas se miran así, es porque se van a dar su…p-primer beso… No creo que Ryoma-Kun haga eso…mi corazón salta muy rápido"

Cuando Ryoma se acercaba lentamente a ella, los fuegos artificiales lo acompañaban de fondo, la chica de largas trenza se sonrojaba aún más dándose cuenta que lo que había pensado podía ser real. Solo que en ese mismo momento, la rueda se comenzó a mover y Ryoma no pudo besarla porque ahora debían bajarse. Mientras comenzaban a descender ambos miraban hacia otro lado, no eran capaces de observarse ni hablarse, así que permanecieron en silencio hasta llegar abajo.

Al detenerse el juego, Kintaro la ayudo a bajar de él, comenzó a preocuparse al notarla un poco extraña, su mirada parecía perdida en el cielo y su rostro estaba rojo.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo era la vista?-Preguntó Kintaro, esperando encontrar la respuesta

-Sí, era bonita…-Susurro Sakuno nerviosa aun por lo ocurrido

-Sakuno ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas colorada?-Dijo Tomoka apareciendo-

-No pasa nada…-

-Algo debe haber pasado, para que los dos estén así-Murmuró Rinko

-Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti-Sonrió Nanjiro acercándose a su hijo para abrazarlo

-No es lo que piensas-Dijo el ambarino cubriendo su cara con su gorra blanca

En el camino de regreso, pasaron a dejar a Tomoka y luego retornaron al Palacio, donde la castaña subió las escaleras aun avergonzada y Ryoma iba a hacer lo mismo, cuando Kintaro lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza:

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Quiero saber que le has hecho a Sakuno-Gruño el pelirrojo

-Nada que te importe-Se soltó de él

-Algo debe haber pasado para que ella este así-

-Estoy cansado, adiós-Dijo Ryoma subiendo las escaleras

-Koshimae ¡No te escapes! Aún no hemos terminado-

Ryoma subió las escaleras y pasó por la habitación de Sakuno que había dejado la puerta abierta, allí la vio que estaba mirando por la ventana como perdida en sus pensamientos. Suspiro y caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse a su alcoba. Se recostó sobre la cama para comenzar a recordar todo lo sucedido y no comprendía porque había hecho eso: "¿Qué me paso?, ¿Por qué en ese momento…? No entiendo porque realmente iba a besarla…pero ¿Por qué? Era como si mi cuerpo no me respondiera, tan solo actuaba" Ryoma se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos para tratar de encontrar la respuesta a lo reciente.

Continuara….


	12. La discusión

Capitulo 12

Era un domingo por la mañana y Sakuno se había levantado a practicar tenis, comenzó a jugar contra la muralla por mucho rato, sorprendentemente la pelota nunca se le escapa seguía rebotando en el mismo lugar, con la misma coordinación que Ryoma. Estaba muy concentrada en la pelota ¿O en sus pensamientos? Solo estaba en silencio ahí…hasta que un chico se paró atrás de ella, la chica de largas trenzas se puso nerviosa al ver la sombra en la muralla…que se le escapo la pelota:

-Ibas bien…-

-Esto…Sí-Dijo Sakuno

-Mejor me voy…para que sigas practicando-Dijo Kintaro

-No…esto…quiero decir-

-Desde ayer no te vez muy bien ¿Quieres que conversemos?-

-no es nada…estoy bien-Dijo Sakuno sonrojada recordando aquella escena-Eso…creo

-¿Eso crees?, definitivamente no te encuentras bien…sino quieres…no importa-Sonrió Kintaro

-Bueno… si quiero-

-Bien, vamos a hablar allí-Sonrió Kintaro apuntando una banquita

-De acuerdo-

Se sentaron en la banca y Kintaro la miro para que empezara, ella no quería contarle lo que paso el día anterior…por lo cual decidió explicarlo todo de otra manera:

-Esto…Kintaro…Si alguien intentara besarte y por alguna razón no alcanzará… ¿Qué le dirías después de eso?-

-Yo creo que si esa persona no ha hablado más del tema, podría dejar las cosas así y esperar en alguna oportunidad preguntárselo. Dependiendo si esa persona me gusta-Dijo Kintaro sinceramente pensó "¿Koshimae ha intentado…besarla?"-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Por qué has estado en esa situación?-

-No es eso, solo quería saber-Mintió

-Ah…-Susurro Kintaro

Hubo un largo silencio y Kintaro no sabía de que hablarle a Sakuno para que dejara de ser tan pensativa…cualquier cosa que le hablaba ella solo respondía un "Ya veo" y una vez más se producía un silencio, después de pensarlo le dijo:

-Sakuno ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-Dijo Kintaro tomándole la mano

-¿Eh?-dijo sonrojándose-No lo se...-

-Tu mano estan calida-Sonrió

-¿En serio?-Susurro aun colorada

-Sí, aparte de ser muy calida…es pequeña y suave –Dijo mirándola a los ojos

Los dos se miraron fijamente, sin percatarse de que Ryoma los observaba enfado o más bien no podía controlar el enojo que pasaba por su cabeza, así que camino hacia allá sin pensarlo:

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-Dijo con tono serio

-¿Eh? Ryoma-Kun, nada solo conversábamos-

-¿Se puede saber de que?-Dijo enojado con una venita levantada, viendo que Kintaro aun sostenía su mano

-Esto…de nada importante-

-Además si lo fuera, a ti no te importaría Koshimae-

-Yo creo que era algo importante, por eso se estaban mirando fijamente y se sostenían la mano ¿Verdad?-

-Estas confundiendo las cosas-dijo Sakuno nerviosa y Kintaro le soltó la mano

-Y si lo fuera, tú no deberías intervenir-Dijo Kintaro enfadado

-¿Y si lo fuera?-Susurro Sakuno sonrojada-¿A que te refiere Kintaro?-

-Eh…bueno-Dijo el pelirrojo nervioso

-Ya es suficiente, vamos Ryusaki-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Ryoma-Kun-Respondió Sakuno levantándose

-Koshimae no puedes obligarla-

-Es mi prometida ¿lo olvidas?-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Con esta ultima frase, la hizo quedara paralizada

Ryoma la tomo de la mano y le dijo: "Solo vamos". La llevo de una manera tan fuerte que ni ella pudo detenerlo, Kintaro lo miro furioso mientras entraban al palacio. Ya adentro se separaron y la chica de largas trenzas, lo quedo mirando extrañado ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Si Kintaro no había hecho nada malo ¿Por qué actuaba tan extraño desde ayer?:

-¿Por qué haz hecho eso?-

-¿Y tu porque le has tomado la mano?-Frunció los labios

-Yo no le he tomado la mano…-

-Entonces lo ha hecho él…-Dijo enojado pensando "¿En que esta pensando ese Kintaro?"

-¿Por qué estas tan extraño?-

-Yo no estoy extraño, yo soy así-

-Mentiroso, es cierto que eres serio…pero antes me caías mejor-

-mmm... no voy a cambiar- Ryoma estaba muy enojado tanto con ella, como con su primo

-Por lo menos Kintaro es amable-

-Bueno el es de una forma y yo soy de otra. Si quieres cancelar este compromiso, lo siento no se puede-gruñó

-Si pudiera lo cancelaría-Se enojo Sakuno-Eres muy gruñón, pensé que te conocía mejor, pero parece que me equivoque

-Nadie me conoce-

-Ni tu mismo parece-

-¿Eh?-

-No quiero seguir discutiendo, adiós-

Sakuno se dio la vuelta, se dirigía a la escalera muy enfadada. Cuando Ryoma, tomo su muñeca y con su fuerza la hizo girar hacía el:

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo preguntarte algo… ¿Quieres cancelar este compromiso realmente?...si quieres voy a discutir esto con mi padre para que te deje fuera de esto-Lo decía tan sinceramente, con ojos pacíficos

-Pero…aunque fueras, tu padre no cambiaría de opinión-Dijo con voz preocupada-

-Ya me las arreglare para convencerlo-

-¿Lo harías?-

-Sí, ¿quieres que vaya?-

-Esto…bueno…yo-Dijo nerviosa, no quería cancelar el compromiso, pero como se lo diría

-Bien eso quiere decir un si ¿Verdad? Entonces iré ahora-

Ryoma se alejo de Sakuno y daba zancadas hacía el pasillo para ir a la oficina de Nanjiro, mientras dejaba a la chica de largas trenzas a su espalda, camino decidido total esto la haría feliz ¿No? Prefería ver a Sakuno en la escuela alegre que en el palacio triste por no poder elegir su destino.

Estaba a un paso de entrar a la oficina, cuando unos brazos temblorosos lo atraparon por la espalda, al mirar atrás extrañado vio a Sakuno con sus mejillas teñidas de un color roja y la mirada hacia abajo. Se libero de sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para mirarle:

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Yo…no te había dicho que quería, tan solo quería decirte que…no quiero-

-¿Eh?-

-No quiero cancelar…el compromiso Ryoma-Kun-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero conocerte más, antes de sacar una conclusión sobre ti-Susurro Sakuno pensando "Aun no le puedo confesar la verdad"

-mmm ¿Estas segura?-Dijo Ryoma perplejo

-Sí, lo estoy-Sonrió Sakuno sonrojada

En eso se abrió la puerta de la oficina, Nanjiro Salio y los vio:

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-

-Esto…-Dijo colorada Sakuno

-No es nada, tan solo he chocado con Ryusaki ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-Ya veo-Sonrió Nanjiro y pensó "Como veo lo que he escuchado era verdad, pero ya se han arrepentido de cancelarlo"-

-Iré a jugar tenis-

-Yo te acompaño Ryoma-Kun-

Los dos caminaron hacia las canchas de tenis, ya que Sakuno aun no se quitaba la ropa deportiva así que aprovecharía la ocasión para entrenar más con su príncipe.

Continuara

………………………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Como estan?? Espero que muy bien!

¡Aquí esta la continuación!

Espero que les guste

Sayonara


	13. La nueva Asistente y Una noche especial

**Capitulo 13**

Era un lunes por la mañana y todos estaban merendando en el gran salón con muchos platos, cuando de repente llegó una mujer con ropa formal de unos treinta años que caminó hacia Nanjiro y cuando estaba a su lado le dijo en voz baja: "Es hora que la princesa se prepare". El rey de Japón asintió con la cabeza y miro a la chica de largas trenzas que estaba alado de su hijo, quién solo lo observo extrañada ¿Quién podría ser esa mujer?:

-Sakuno, ella es mi asistente su nombre es Kazumi y ella será la que te ayudara en tus estudios-

-¿En mis estudios?-

-Así es, Princesa Sakuno he sido la asistente real hace muchos años y mi deber es enseñarle a usted toda la historia del Palacio Imperial. Deberá estudiar conmigo cada tarde de 6:30 a 10:00 los días de semana y los fines de semana desde muy temprano después del almuerzo hasta el atardecer-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Y Cuánto tiempo serán las clases?-

-Hasta que esté lista, yo diría hasta mediados de Junio-

-¿Hasta junio?-Exclamo Kintaro preocupado-Recién estamos comenzando Abril, es mucho trabajo para ella-

-Pero debe hacerlo-Dijo Nanjiro serio-Comenzara esta tarde, Ryoma también tuvo que pasar por algo similar cuando era pequeño-

-Aun así, Kintaro tiene razón, Sakuno deberá llegar del Instituto cada tarde y comenzar a estudiar de inmediato. Esto puede afectarle-Susurro la tía con un tono preocupado

-No se puede hacer nada, es su deber como princesa-Contesto Nanjiro con voz severa

-Pero Tío…-Dijo Nanoko

-¡Pero nada!-Gruñó Nanjiro-Ahora váyanse al Instituto-

-¡Si!-Dijeron los 3 (Sakuno, Ryoma y Kintaro)

-Bueno cuando regreses del Instituto Superior, prometo hacerte algo para comer-Sonrió Nanoko mirando a Sakuno

-Gracias-

Las dos limusinas partieron al Instituto como siempre, Kintaro en una y la pareja en otra. Al llegar allí Sakuno le contó de inmediato a su amiga, ya que por estas razones no podrían juntarse en mucho tiempo. Tomoka al principio se quejó mucho, no podía dejar de reclamar por la injusta idea de Nanjiro, pero al final decidió desearle mucho ánimo y suerte, porque no podía detenerlo.

El día termino rápido, Ryoma debió quedarse en el Instituto por actividades del club de tenis, mientras que Sakuno al llegar al Palacio se encontró con Kazumi en el pie de la escalera:

-Bien señorita, debemos ir ahora a estudiar-

-Esta bien-

-Sus sirvientas le ayudaran a aprenderse todo-

-¡Si le ayudaremos!-Sonrieron tres sirvientas que ella conocía perfectamente-

-Gracias, Sakura, Kaoru y Ryoko-Sonrió Sakuno

Las horas se hicieron eternas, Kazumi se encargó de llevarles 20 libros diferentes que debía aprenderse y memorizar cada palabra. Era tanto trabajo que Sakuno subió las escaleras agotada apenas termino sin comer ni un bocado fue a su habitación…se puso el pijama media dormida se lavó los dientes hasta caer inconsciente en la cama sin taparse.

Ryoma entró en la habitación, la miro preocupado, tomo sus pies con cuidado y los dejo adentro de la cama, luego la cubrió con frazadas. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en cómo sobreviviría todos estos meses…

Los días pasaron volando en toda la semana la princesa seguía su rutina diaria iba al Instituto en la mañana y por la tarde estudiaba sin parar con ayuda de las sirvientas, además que Kazumi era tan estricta que la obligaba a leerse una gran cantidad de libros y cuando se los aprendía, le pasaba más.

Era viernes por la tarde y Sakuno estudiaba supervisada por la asistente en una habitación del piso de abajo. Ya eran las 21:00 hrs, la princesa estaba muy cansada, sus parpados se cerraban lentamente, pero el ruido del libro estrellándose contra el piso la asusto.

-¡Señorita Sakuno!-

-Eh…lo siento-Dijo tomando otra vez el libro que había dejado caer

-Debe seguir estudiando, estamos recién comenzando abril. Aun le faltan muchos meses de práctica y estudio-

-Ya lo sé-Suspiro

-Espero que lo haya comprendido-

-Sí-

En eso tocaron la puerta, Sakura (una de las sirvientas) se paró a abrirla, se trataba del príncipe, Sakuno lo observó sonrojada y extrañada ante tal repentina visita de su prometido:

-¡Oh Ryoma-Sama!-

-¿Cuál es su motivo por estar aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?-Pregunto preocupada Kazumi

-No ha pasado nada…pero quería saber ¿Cuánto le falta?-

- La clase termina a las 10, pero aun así la princesa se ha estado quedando dormida ya dos veces-

-Esto…eso es porque…estoy un poco cansada…Lo siento…ahora seguiré-respondió ella nerviosa-

-Le quería preguntar algo sobre eso… ¿Le importaría cancelar las clases de mañana y de hoy?-

-Eso no creo que pueda hacer, debe hablar con su padre sobre esto-

-Aun sabiendo que yo también soy una autoridad-

-Usted es el Príncipe, pero aquí el que me da órdenes es su padre-

-Bien, entonces iré a hablar con él ahora mismo-Dijo Ryoma saliendo de la habitación

-"¿Por qué hace todo esto Ryoma-Kun?"-Pensó Sakuno

Pasaron unos minutos y volvió Ryoma que dijo que ya tenía autorización de su padre. Nanjiro lo había apoyado solo porque su hijo se estaba preocupando más por su prometida y al fin estaría de su lado. Kazumi con las sirvientas salieron de la habitación diciendo que terminarían la clase el domingo, Ryoma se acercó hacia ella que estaba sentada en la mesa muy agotada:

-Gracias Ryoma-Kun…pero ¿Por qué?-

-¿Es que nunca puedes responder tan solo "Gracias" sin preguntar porque lo he hecho?-

-¿Eh?...bueno es que…tan solo tenía curiosidad-

-"Si le digo que estaba preocupado por ella, no me entendería"-Pensó Ryoma

-De todas maneras, muchas gracias…estoy tan cansada-Respondió Sakuno sonriendo, se levantó de la mesa y dio pasos cortos hacía la puerta.

-Ve a dormir-

-Si…voy ahora-

-Estas igual que la otra vez en el avión-Río al recordar la escena-Me preocupe porque te habías desmayado y después me di cuenta que te habías dormido-

-¿Te preocupaste?-

-Eh…Sí…esa es una de las razones por las cual decidí ayudarte ahora-

-¿Lo hiciste porque…estabas preocupado?-

-Sí, toda la semana ha sido muy dura para ti. En las clases te quedabas media dormida y en los recreo Horio me ha contado que parecías sonámbula con ojeras-Su tono era honesto y sobre protector-Por eso hable le explique a mi padre la situación y me dio la autorización. Aun así, si no me la daba, iba a mentir o hacer otra cosa para que te dejaran libre-

-Lo siento-

-¿Por qué te disculpas denuevo?-

-Porque…por haberte preocupado, casi haces algo peligroso-

-¿Peligroso? No pensaba en incendiar el Palacio ni nada parecido-Río-Además a ti no te iba a pasar nada-

-No lo digo por mi…me refiero a que si hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para que yo fuera libre. Podrías haber salido lastimado o quizás tu padre te habría retado…no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara-Susurro triste

-No te pongas así…no deberías preocuparte por mi…piensa más en ti. Si mi padre me hubiera retado o algo así, no me importaría-

-Ese es el punto…a ti no te importaría, también debes preocuparte por ti-

-A mí nunca me pasa nada-

-Pero aun así…-

-Ya no te preocupes, debes ir a descansar-

-Es muy temprano aun, creo que ya me he recuperado…iré a estudiar un poco más para el Instituto-

-Recuerda que tienes la noche libre…puedes hacer lo que quieras-

-Pero si no lo hago ahora no me lo podré aprender después-

-Yo te ayudare luego-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí, pero no me preguntes porque lo hago ni digas "Lo siento por molestarte"-

-¿Eh? Entonces… ¿Gracias?-

-Sí eso está bien-Sonrió-Ahora ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Eh…no lo sé-

-¿Estas cansada? Son recién las 9:30-

-Solo un poco ¿Qué quieres hacer tú Ryoma-Kun?-

-¿Ya comiste?-

-No, casi lo olvidaba, no como desde el instituto-rió

-¿Quieres ir a cenar?-

-Eh…pero la cena es a las 10 ¿No?-

-Sí, pero me refería ir a comer a otro lugar-

-¿Otro lugar?-

-Solo si quieres-Susurro nervioso

-Claro, pero ¿A dónde?-

-Conozco un lugar…pero debes cambiarte de ropa, no creo que quieras ir con Kimono-

-Si es verdad, entonces voy a cambiarme ahora-

-Te esperaré en la sala-

Sakuno subió las escaleras y se puso su ropa sencilla, pero Nanoko que se enteró de todo lo que había hecho su primo por ella, además que había escuchado que la había invitado a cenar, le sugirió que vistiera otra cosa. "Pero, esto…si no es formal…solo iremos a comer" Susurro Sakuno, viendo como Nanoko revisaba su closet buscando un vestido que luciera esa noche, pero ella solo la miraba emocionada diciéndole que debía verse hermosa porque Ryoma no invitaba a cualquier a cenar, así que esa noche podría tratarse de su primera cita.

-¿Qué tal este?-

-Eh…ese vestido es el que…-

-¿Este es el que te compro Ryoma en América?-Sonrió y notó que la castaña asentía sonrojada-Perfecto, si a Ryoma-Kun le gustó ese vestido, servirá para esta ocasión-

Sakuno se puso el vestido que Ryoma le había regalado, Nanoko le aplico colores de tez rosa en las mejillas y un poco de labial para sus labios delicados. Cuando estaba lista, Nanoko bajo las escaleras y le dijo a Ryoma que cerrará los ojos, pero él solo se negaba, aun si su prima le decía que se trataba de una sorpresa, él no iba a hacerlo.

-Por favor Ryoma, Sakuno está muy nerviosa. Porque la he ayudado a vestirse y le da vergüenza bajar-

-Esta bien-Suspiro y comenzó a cerrar los ojos

-Bien, vamos Sakuno baja-

-Esto…Nanoko-Chan me da vergüenza…esta mejor con mi ropa sencilla, no con esto-

-Si te vez bien, baja-

-Bueno-

La princesa bajo las escaleras lentamente, hasta llegar abajo con sus zapatos de cristal y guantes del mismo tono que el vestido celeste. Ryoma abrió los ojos y vio a su prometida frente a él, con el vestido que le había regalado hace un mes…ella se sonrojo al percatarse de la mirada que tenía el príncipe sobre ella.

-Esto…Ryoma…Nanoko tuvo la idea, lo le dije que esto era una cena simple...si quieres me lo cambió ahora-

-No, luces bien Ryusaki…-Dijo avergonzado

-¿Eh?...Ryoma-Kun…tu también te vez muy bien-Sonrió sonrojada, su prometido estaba vestido con un traje blanco y un corbata negra-

-Gracias…ahora vamos-

-Bien-

Salieron en una limusina, Ryoma le dio las indicaciones al chofer y fueron a un lugar desconocido para ella, era un Restaurante que estaba rodeado por un acuario, en cada ventana se veía un acuario diferente con diferentes especies de peces. Se sentaron en una mesa para dos, pidieron el menú, comieron Sushi y otras variedades de pescados…mientras disfrutaban la cena, Sakuno estaba maravillada por dicho lugar, nunca había estado antes en un lugar lujoso, era hermoso, aunque extraño para ella, aun no acostumbraba a ir a lugares de ese tipo.

-Este lugar me gusta-Habló por fin el ambarino

-Sí es muy bonito, nunca había visto un Restaurante rodeado por un acuario-

-Sí, conozco otros lugares. Pero este era el más adecuado para cenar-

-Ya veo-Sonrió mirando los peces que habían en la ventana-Gracias por esto-

-Tan solo lo hago porque…estoy cansado de comer en casa-Mintió

-¿Cansado? Allá comen demasiado, yo diría que es similar a un Restaurante-Rió-Solo que a diferencia de esto, en el palacio no puedes dejar nada y aquí si quieres puedes-

-Sí eso es verdad. Ya me he acostumbrado-

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Cuál es tu sueño?-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-Solo pensaba, los peces que están ahí…no pueden decidir su futuro, ya que el humano ya ha decidido lo que les sucede…mueren comidos por humanos…pero en cambió nosotros podemos cambiar de idea-

-Yo no sé, en ese caso me siento como ellos-Dijo mirando a los peces-Ellos no pueden soñar, ya que su futuro esta tomado por otros…algo así me pasa a mí, ya que aunque realmente tuviera un sueño ¿Qué importa? Si mi padre decide por mí todo-

-Tienes razón, pero si pudieras ¿Cuál sería tu sueño?-

-No lo sé, ya me he acostumbrado a la idea de mi futuro está escrito… ¿Y tú? Ryusaki-

-Yo antes no pensaba tanto en el futuro, tan solo pensaba en terminar mis estudios, luego ser una persona normal que crecería, trabajaría y armaría su propia vida. Pero al darme cuenta que ya no va a ser así, porque mi destino también está escrito…Tengo que ser princesa y cumplir con mis deberes, ya no lo sé-

-Por eso, yo te había dado la oportunidad de que fueras una adolescente normal, si abandonabas el palacio y olvidarás nuestro compromiso-

-Pero no pude, al principio pensé en hacer todo lo posible para destruir este compromiso, pero…por alguna razón ahora todo cambió. Aun no te puedo decir porque cambié de opinión en algún momento más adelante lo haré, te prometo Ryoma-Kun que serás el primero en saberlo-

-Bueno, cuando llegué ese momento…yo también te diré la razón por la cual he elegido ayudarte siempre-

-"Cuando ese día llegue te diré lo que siento Ryoma-Kun"-Pensó Sakuno mirándolo

-"Ese día te diré todo, Ryusaki"-Pensó Ryoma

Pagaron la cuenta y se subieron a la limusina, en el camino muchos pensamientos entraron en la cabeza de ambos, pensando en cómo sería "Ese día" que deberán confesar todo lo que sienten.

Continuara

….


	14. El accidente

**Capitulo 14-Ryosaku**

Era sábado por la mañana y la princesa dormía profundamente en si habitación, Ryoma estaba despierto y leía una revista de tenis en su lugar secreto. En cambió Sumiré había salido muy temprano, se encontraba en el centro de Tokio comprando unas cosas para el club de tenis, ya que muy pronto se acercaba un partido contra el equipo del Instituto de Fudomine y debían estar preparados. Después de haber comprado todo, camino hacia la limusina que la esperaba en la calle de al frente, espero que el semáforo diera rojo para poder pasar, pasaron 10 minutos y la luz cambió a roja. Camino tranquilamente por el paso de cebra, hasta que de repente un auto rojo a gran velocidad se dirigía hacia ella, intento escapar pero no lo consiguió, en ese momento el auto paso sus ruedas por encima y ella cayó inconciente, el hombre que conducía al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, corrió para darse la fuga pasando por otra calle…

Eran las doce de la mañana, cuando la pequeña princesa bajo las escaleras buscando algo que comer, entró en la cocina y ahí estaba Nanoko mirando la televisión, se trataba de las noticias:

-¿Qué ocurre Nanoko?-

-Mira…_-(Dijo apuntando la televisión con horror)-_Le voy avisar al tío

Nanoko salió corriendo por la puerta, entonces Sakuno miro la televisión y pudo ver a su abuela inconciente siendo llevada en una camilla hacía la ambulancia. Corrió hacía el jardín con su corazón destrozado, solo quería estar sola…estaba muy preocupada por ella ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Se abría hecho daño? ¿Y que pasaba si no…sobrevivía?

Ryoma que estaba jugando tenis en el jardín, la vio que estaba sentada en el suelo con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas. Dejo a un lado la raqueta y camino hacía ella:

-Ryusaki… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada…-Dijo con voz triste

-¿Cómo que NADA? Si debe ser por algo-

-No te preocupes estoy bien-_(se levanto y fingió una sonrisa__**)**_

-No te creo-

-Es que…mi abuela…tuvo…un accidente_-(Al decir estas palabras rompió a llorar)-_Lo siento…no puedo detener mis lagrimas. Soy muy llorona ¿Verdad? Es que…estoy muy preocupada por ella-

Ryoma al ver la escena, le recordó a cuando su madre tuvo un accidente…entendía como se sentía. La abrazó con fuerza y le susurro:

"Te comprendo Ryusaki, no es que seas llorona, sino que expresas tus emociones. Si quieres llorar, hazlo", ella avergonzada le respondió:

"Gracias Ryoma-Kun" y por alguna razón sus lagrimas volvieron a correr, pero esta vez los brazos de su prometido era como un refugio para ella…

Eran las cinco de la tarde, cuando toda la familia fue al hospital a ver a Sumiré. Estaban Kintaro, Nanjiro, la tía, Nanoko, **Ryoma y Sakuno,** en eso apareció el doctor que les dio la noticia de que ella estaba bien…pero que necesitaba descansar así que podían verla mañana, pero como el domingo la princesa debería volver a estudiar…le complicaba un poco. Así que Ryoma hablo con el doctor en una sala apartada:

-Doctor, mañana es muy complicado que vengamos. Así que me preguntaba si ¿Puede tener visitas ahora?-

-¿Ahora? Lo encuentro muy complicado, Ryoma-Sama-

-Pero…si se trata de una visita corta, solo necesita verla y luego nos iremos, lo prometo-

-¿Eh? ¿De quien se trata?-

-Recuerda a la chica que estaba en la sala de espera, que lleva el pelo demasiado largo, ella-Dijo nervioso, no quería decir "Prometida"-

-No, habían tres mujeres con el pelo largo-(Se refería a Nanoko, la tía y Sakuno)-Respóndame algo ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos?-

-¿Tiene que saberlo?, no tiene nada que ver con la visita-

-El día de hoy no se admiten visitas para la señora Ryusaki, solo a excepción de usted porque es un príncipe…por eso quisiera saber ¿Quién es la otra persona?-

-Bien…lo diré…se trata de Sakuno Ryusaki, que es…mi…prometida-

-Ya veo, si se trata de su prometida los dejare entrar, pero recuerde no demorar mucho-

-Gracias-Dijo serió y pensó "Esto salió más difícil de lo que pensaba"

El príncipe salió de la oficina del doctor y camino hacía su familia. Nanjiro leía una revista, la tía conversaba con Nanoko, Kintaro estaba sentado con Sakuno preocupado ya que aun estaba triste:

-Me alegro que vuelvas Ryoma ¿Qué hacías?, en fin me cuentas en el camino, ahora vamos-Dijo Nanjiro de pie

-Vayan ustedes, Ryusaki me acompañas un momento-

-¡¿A dónde quieres llevarla koshimae?!-Gruñó Kintaro

-Tan solo a ver a su abuela-

-Acaban de decir que hoy no podremos-dijo Sakuno

-Pero he hablado con el doctor y lo he convencido de que estas muy preocupada por ella. Y como somos los herederos del Palacio Imperial nos lo ha permitido-

-¡¿En serio?!-Sonrió ella

-Sí, ahora vamos-

-Gracias Ryoma-Kun-

Sakuno se levanto y camino con Ryoma hacía la habitación donde se encontraba Ryusaki. Ahí estaba ella mirando la televisión aburrida:

-¡Sakuno! Me alegro de verte-

-Yo también estoy aquí-Gruñó Ryoma sarcástico

-OH es verdad, Ryoma ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien-

-Gracias a Ryoma-Kun, pudimos entrar. El doctor decía que hoy no se admitían visitas-

-El doctor es un poco exagerado estoy bien, un poco adolorida de la columna y las piernas. Pero nada fuera de lo normal-Rió-Si no hubiese sido por ese ¡Auto rojo!-

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué tú no has atravesado la calle con verde?

-Claro que no Sakuno, iba atravesando la calle con rojo, cuando apareció ese auto que ni siquiera intento frenar-

-¿Y que ocurre con el?-Pregunto Ryoma-¿Ha pagado los gastos?-

-No, cuando me atropelló se dio la fuga-

-Creo que con ayuda de los testigos podemos averiguar quien fue-

-Eso espero, ¡Quiero que lo atrapen!-sonrió Sumiré-

-Abuela ¿Cuándo volverás a caminar?-

-Dentro de poco dijo que el doctor-

-Hablando del doctor, no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí-Respondió Ryoma

-Entonces ¿Cuándo me vendrán a visitar otra vez?

-No lo se, es que hoy tengo libre solo porque Ryoma-Kun hablo con la asistente para cambiar las clases para el domingo. Para la próxima no se como podré-

-Ahí veremos-Respondió Ryoma

-Ryoma ¿Puedo hablar un minuto contigo?-

-¿Conmigo? Pero si…Ryusaki era la que….-

-No te preocupes Ryoma, los dejaré solos. Abuela cuídate y pórtate bien con las enfermeras, recuerda tomar todos tus medicamentos, Ryoma-Kun espero afuera-Sonrió la princesa y salió de la habitación

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Acerca del club de tenis, Tezuka será quien me reemplazara este tiempo que este fuera. Así que esfuérzate contra el equipo de Fudomine y además quería darte las gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque veo que estas ayudando mucho a Sakuno, en muchas cosas. Tu madre me contó que anoche salieron juntos ¿A que sí?, me alegro que puedas hacer feliz a mi nieta. Siempre he deseado lo mejor para ella, desde que sus padres fallecieron que me preocupo por entregarle mucho cariño. Aun así sentía que algo le faltaba, por eso espere con ansias que esté día llegaría…en el que pudiera compartir su vida con alguien más que valiera la pena. Y tú eres exactamente como creía. Por eso muchas gracias-

-No me de las gracias…solo me gusta ayudarla y hacerla feliz-

-Lo siento que interrumpa, pero Ryoma-Sama ya se ha cumplido la visita-Dijo una enfermera entrando-El doctor me ha dicho que le informara-

-Gracias, bueno me voy-

-Sí nos vemos en otra oportunidad-

Ryoma salió de la habitación y miro a su alrededor buscando a su prometida, hasta que ahí estaba mirando por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos como siempre:

-Vamos Ryusaki-

-Sí, gracias otra vez-

Subieron a una limusina y se fueron al palacio. Al llegar ahí se encontraron con la tía que estaba empacando unas maletas ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Volvería a America?:

-¿Lo has pasado bien?-Sonrió ella a Sakuno-

-Si, mi abuela esta muy bien…pero ¿Por qué lleva tantas maletas?-

-Es que…me vuelvo a America-Sonrió

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Ryoma

-Porque allá es donde pertenezco Ryoma-Kun, volveré para la navidad-

-¿Para navidad?, para eso falta mucho-Dijo triste Sakuno

-Lo siento…pero debo irme, cuídense mucho ¿Sí?-

-¿Tiene algo que ver mi padre?-Gruñó Ryoma

-No Nanjiro no tiene nada que ver-

-Tía la echaré de menos-Dijo Nanoko triste- Aun así le escribiré-

-Yo también-Respondió Sakuno

La madre de Ryoma hecho todas sus maletas en la limusina y miro a su familia para despedirse. Miro a Ryoma y le beso la frente susurrándole en el oído "Recuerda siempre lo que te dije, te quiero mucho y espero volverte a ver con esa sonrisa que anhelo del pasado", el asintió solamente, luego se dirigió a Sakuno la abrazó:

-"Sakuno te voy a extrañar mucho, eres como la hija que nunca tuve. Quiero decir que eres la prometida perfecta para Ryoma-Kun…espero que seas feliz con él y cuando regrese pueda verlos un poco más unidos"-Le dijo en el oído

-Yo también la extrañe-Sonrió ella casi llorando

Después miro a Nanoko y la abrazo también, le dijo en voz baja "Recuerda que puedes lograr todo si lo intentas, suerte en tus estudios y por favor ayuda a Ryoma con Sakuno que estén juntos…además ya sabes que hacer con tu tío, cuando lea revistas de mujeres" ambas rieron con esto. Por ultimo miro a Nanjiro con Kintaro que estaban juntos:

-Cuídate Nanjiro y recuerda que leyendo revistas de mujeres no más a ser un adolescente otra vez-Se rió

-No se de que hablas, mujer problemática-

-De las que tienes escondida en el entretecho- Nanoko se encargara de ellas-

-¡¿Eh?!-Dijo asustado viendo a su sobrina-

-Así es-Respondió Maliciosamente Nanoko

Llamo a Kintaro y le entregó un papel que decía:

"Kintaro cuídate y quiero decirte algo que no tuve el tiempo para decir antes. Se que Sakuno te gusta, pero eso no quiere decir que odies a Ryoma y que entres por donde no te llamen. Si realmente amas a Sakuno debes apoyarla sin importa que camino tome"

-Goodbay-Grito la tía

Ella entró en la limusina y se fue despidiendo por la ventana con su sonrisa deslumbrante....esa sonrisa que recordarán cada día en sus corazones.

Konichiwa!!

Espero que les haya gustado y que comenten onegai!

Para los que vieron el dorama "Prince Hours" o Palacio imperial en

Esta caso Yul sería Kintaro y Shin Ryoma. Pero aun estoy pensando

Si poner a alguien como "Hyorin" en esta historia. Alguien que se

Enamore de Ryoma y que intente hacer caprichos por obtener su amor.

Pero aun no lo se (yo odiaba a Hyorin)

Bueno cuídense mucho!!

Sayonara


	15. Una nueva alumna Susu Arima

Capitulo 15

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sakuno estudiaba con la asistente y ya sabía mucho. En cuanto a Ryoma de vez en cuando la ayudaba con sus tareas y Kintaro intentaba acercarse a la chica mientras no estuviera su primo. Sumire ahora la habían dado de alta en el hospital, pero se tenía que desplazar en una silla de ruedas.

La vida de ellos era tranquila, solo que no sabían quien iba a llegar al día siguiente.

Era martes por la mañana y todos los alumnos del Instituto se encontraban escuchando la larga clase de Historia. Cuando de pronto la puerta de abrió y entro Sumire con una chica a su lado, tenía la estatura la misma estatura de su nieta, ojos celestes y un largo cabello rubio liso.

Sumire miro a todos los alumnos y tosió un poco para luego decir:

-Buenos días a todos-

-Buenos días-Todos se pararon

-Asiento-

-Gracias-Todos volvieron a sus lugares

-Les vengo a presentar una nueva compañera, su nombre es Susu Arima-

-¡oh! Nuestra nueva compañera es muy linda-Grito Horio desmayado

-¡Sí es verdad!-Dijo otro

-Arigato gosaimas-Sonrió ella-Me alegra tener compañeros tan dulces como ustedes-

-Kawaiii-Gritaron todos los hombres menos Ryoma con Kintaro

-Entonces te sentaras alado de Osada-Dicto la profesora de Historia

-Hi sensei-Sonrió acercándose a Tomoka que estaba levantando la mano

Susu camino hacía Tomoka mientras todos los alumnos la observaban emocionados. Cuando se sentó le sonrió a su compañera de puesto y miro hacia delante donde se sorprendió mucho al ver a un chico de

Ojos marrón gatunos que estaba mirando hacia la ventana aburrido. En ese momento sintió que se había enamorado de ese chico tan serio y tan guapo, miro a Tomoka para preguntarle en voz baja:

-¿Quién es ese chico?-Dijo apuntando

-¿Eh?...-Miro hacía allá y se sorprendió-El es Ryoma-Sama es el príncipe de Japón ¿Acaso no lo conocías?-

-¿El príncipe de Japón?, no lo conocía me había ido de viaje a otros países y hace poco regrese-

-¿Otros países? ¿Cómo cual?-

-Inglaterra, Corea del Sur, España-

-¡Oh! ¿Eres millonaria?-

-Algo así, mi padre es líder de unas empresas y por eso lo he acompañado a otras partes del mundo-

-Ya veo, que increíble-

-Sí y dime…ese chico Ryoma ¿Esta saliendo con alguien?-Pregunto sonrojada

-Esta comprometido con Sakuno-

-¿Quién es ella?-Respondió enojada

-Es mi mejor amiga, la que esta sentada a su lado izquierdo-Señalo Tomoka-Es la princesa de Japón-

-"Ella no se ve tan linda como yo y además se nota que es débil…aunque Ryoma esta comprometido no me rendiré. Nadie se resiste a como soy yo"-Pensó Susu

-Ya veo ¿Hay alguien mas que sea de la realeza por aquí?-Dijo sarcástica

-Sí, Kintaro Tomoya es el primo lejano de Ryoma-Sama-

En el recreo todos salieron del salón menos Ryoma, Sakuno, kintaro, Tomoka y Susu:

-¿Qué harás ahora Sakuno?-Le sonrió Kintaro

-Esto…no lo se supongo que iré a tomar algo-

-Te acompaño, quiero comprarme un Ponta-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué debes acompañarla tú?-Grito intrigado Kintaro

-No tienes porque sentirte así, si quieres ven con nosotros-Sonrió Sakuno dulcemente

-Si claro ven con nosotros, aunque Mada mada dane-

-Deja de decir eso Koshimae-

-Hola Ryoma, mi nombre es Susu es un gusto conocerte-Sonrió otra vez mirándolo con sus ojos celestes-

-Ah, hola-Respondió sin tomarla en cuenta-Vamos Ryusaki-

-Sí, ven Tomo-Chan acompáñanos-

-Claro-Sonrió-¿Quieres venir Susu?-

-Bueno…-

-No tiene que venir tanta gente solo vamos a comprar algo para beber-Respondió Ryoma con un tono frió mirando a Susu

-No seas así Ryoma-Kun…-

-Betsuni, ¿Iremos o no?-Miro solamente a Sakuno sosteniendo su mano

-Esto…si-se sonrojo

Todos los presentes fueron a comprar bebidas, como siempre Ryoma compro un Ponta para el y para Sakuno, mientras que el resto se compro la suya. Estaban sentados sobre el pasto, la chica de largas trenzas al medio de los príncipes y Tomoka alado de Kintaro con Susu:

-Ryoma ¿Qué cosas te gustan?-Le pregunto la rubia sentándose a su lado derecho

-El tenis-

-El tenis, ya veo…a mi igual me gusta ¿Podríamos jugar algún día?-

-no lo creo-

-¿Por qué?-

-No tengo tiempo-

-Es verdad, tu vives en el Palacio, debe ser muy difícil-

-mmm-

-"Es mi idea o Susu intenta…enamorar a Ryoma"-Pensó Kintaro

-"¿Que hago?, se me agotan las ideas, cualquier chico sería diferente si me acerco tanto"-Pensó Susu enojada-Ya lo se

-Ryoma, sabes mi padre trabaja en varías empresas y entre ellas en una de raquetas, si quieres podría hablar con el, para que te de algunas gratis, como eres tenista…-

-Betsuni, mi padre tiene varías, además solo ocupo dos y me han durado-

-Eso es verdad, las rojas ¿Cierto?-Pregunto Ryusaki

-Sí-

-"Ya veo, podría hacerme amiga de su prometida y entonces atacar en el momento indicado"-

-Y que me dices tú…Sakuno-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Quieres algunas raquetas?-

-No lo se…pero gracias igual-

-Ryoma, ¿Me podrías enseñar a jugar tenis?-

-mmm-Ryoma miro a Sakuno y recordó que ella siempre le decía que no fuera tan malo, suspiro- Bueno

-¡¿En serio?!-Grito victoriosa

-Sí, pero no grites-

-Esta bien, gracias Ryoma-Kun-Le sonrió-Entonces ¿Cuándo?, te parece hoy en la tarde después de clases-

-Da igual-Tono frió

El día pasó rápido y apenas llegó la tarde, Sakuno camino por el patio del Instituto para encontrarse con Sumire que estaba entrenando con el equipo de Seigaku. Entonces pudo ver a Ryoma con su gorra blanca cubriéndole los ojos, jugaba contra Momoshiro. Camino hacía allá y su abuela la vio:

-Hola Sakuno, llegas justo a tiempo, estábamos terminando-

-¡Nya, nya! Hola Sakuno-Sonrió Eiji abrazándola-¿Qué tal? ¿Ha pasado algo con el cachorro?-

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojo a esa idea-

-Eso quiere decir que sí-Rió Momo-Echizen es un matador-

-Cállate Momo-Sempai-Gruñó Ryoma

-Hola Ryoma, ya vine-Dijo Susu apareciendo

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntaron todos los de Seigaku al mismo tiempo

-Ella es Susu, una nueva compañera-Dijo Horio-Y están kawaiii

-¿Eh? ¿Ochibí vas a salir con ella?-

-Betsuni, solo le enseñare tenis-

-¿En estas canchas?-Pregunto Sumire-¿O las del palacio?-

-Las de acá están bien-

-Echizen, planeas engañar a Sakuno-Le dijo Momo en voz baja a Ryoma

-Cállate-Le gruño más fuerte

-Entonces ¿Ya empezamos?-Sonrió Susu

-"No me agrado"-Susurro Eiji a Momo

-"Te apoyo, quiere estar con Echizen a solas"-

-Bien, el entrenamiento queda hasta aquí, vuelvan a sus casas-Respondió Tezuka y salió de la cancha-

-Claro Tezuka, me iré ahora, ¿Eiji iras conmigo?-

-no lo creo, tengo que quedarme a comprobar que esa niña no arruinara de amor Ryosaku-

-Yo te acompaño Sempai-Le sonrió Momo maliciosamente

-¿Y tu que harás Fuji?-Pregunto Oishi

-Me iré a casa ahora-

-Bien, entonces me iré contigo, adiós suerte con su plan-Sonrió Oishi a sus dos compañeros

-sh…Inui ¿Te quedaras aquí también?-Pregunto Kaoru

-No puedo, pero Momo, Eiji cuento con ustedes para mañana-respondió despacio

-Claro te daremos un informe-Grito Eiji

-¿Informe de que?-Pregunto Ryoma al escuchar a Eiji

-De nada-Respondieron Inui y Eiji al mismo tiempo

-Sakuno, voy a ir con Inui a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego-

-Claro-Suspiro ella

-Entonces vamos a Jugar Ryoma-Kun…al menos que Sakuno quiera quedarse-Sonrió maliciosamente

-No gracias, tengo que irme-

Todos se retiraron, mientras que solo Ryoma se quedo "solo" con Susu, ya que Momo con Eiji se escondieron atrás de unos arbustos para espiar. Sakuno se quedo mirando un rato como Ryoma le enseñaba calmadamente, Susu le sonreía en cada momento y lo observaba de cerca. Ella era mucho mejor aprendiendo y por alguna razón no pudo resistir ver eso…y fue hacia la limosina.

Al llegar al gran palacio, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y puso pantuflas, subió las escaleras para luego cerrar la puerta de su pieza con fuerza. Se tiró sobre la cama apoyando su cabeza contra la almohada pensó "Susu solo ha llegado hoy, pero…aun así siento que ella quiere a Ryoma. ¿Y que pasaría si ese amor fuera correspondido? No lo se, talvez es lo que justo necesita Ryoma-Kun una chica fuerte, rápida para aprender y muy bella…no alguien como yo…" al pensar eso sus ojos se volvieron rojos y lagrimosos sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.

Horas después, Sakuno había terminado de estudiar y ahora estaba en su habitación viendo tele, cuando sintió la voz de Ryoma. Se levanto de la cama y camino descalzo hacía la escalera ahí pudo ver a Nanjiro que discutía con Ryoma:

-Acaso no lo entiendes, solo le he enseñado tenis, nada más-

-Ryoma entiendo eso, pero por favor no te dejes llevar por esa chica-

-No me dejo llevar-

-Entonces ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? ¿Sabes que hora es?-

-Son las nueve y media-Respondió fríamente

-¿Qué han estado haciendo?-

-Solo jugamos tenis y luego comimos algo en la cafetería del Instituto-

-¿Y de que conversaron todo ese rato?-

-Eso no te importa-

-Claro que sí, no entiendes el dolor que le puedes causar a Sakuno y además ¿Qué pensara todo el mundo?-

-Eso es lo único que te importa ¿Verdad?, lo que diga el mundo…nunca te ha importado lo que piense yo. Ejemplo este compromiso con Ryusaki, lo hiciste sin contar mi opinión-

-Eso quiere decir…que después de todo este tiempo no sientes nada por Sakuno ¿Eh?-Dijo enojado

Sakuno se sintió mal, esto último no lo quería saber. Corrió hacia su habitación sin terminar de escuchar la conversación…cerro la puerta, se acostó en la cama, se tapo con todas las mantas hasta arriba y para luchar contra su tristeza cerró los ojos con fuerza:

-"Ryoma-Kun realmente…quería cancelar este compromiso, no sabía lo que sentía él…solo he pensado en mi. El quería terminar con esto y yo no lo acepte"

En eso la puerta se abrió y se trataba de Ryoma, camino hacía ella preocupado e intento destaparla para saber que le ocurría. Pero Sakuno no lo permitió sujeto con fuerza las mantas y dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre Ryoma-Kun?-

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿Qué te pasa Ryusaki?-

-Nada-Respondió con una voz apagada-

-La otra vez dijiste lo mismo…recuerdas, que no te pasaba nada, cuando en realidad era por tu abuela que estabas de ese modo. Ahora ¿Por qué estas así?-

-No es nada, no me importa si me crees o no. ¿Me puedes dejar sola?-Dijo en un tono frió

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió mucho al oír esas palabras frías-Esta bien, adiós

Ryoma salió de la habitación serio, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y ella solo lloro aun más. Se odiaba así misma por haberle dicho eso, Ryoma-Kun solo lo había hecho porque estaba preocupado, aun así…no se arrepentía. Porque si el supiese las razones por las cuales ella esta de esa manera, lo más seguro es que la ignoraría.

Continuara

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse

Aquí esta el capitulo 15, me costo mucho escribir una historia con ella

Que será como la Hyorin (igual de yegua) solo que será diferente por el lado de ryoma.

Actualizare pronto, espero que les haya gustado, no me odien por eso que hice sobre ella, porque yo me odie más xD. Demo había que hacerlo, un pequeño balance en la historia porque iba todo bien ¿no?.

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara


	16. Un gran desastre

Capitulo 16

Era un martes por la mañana, Sakuno se levanto y se vistió. Después de desayunar, vio a Kintaro:

-Buenos días Sakuno-

-Hola Kintaro ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien… ¿Y tu? No te vez muy bien, tienes los ojos como si hubieras llorado mucho-

-No es nada, talvez será que no dormí muy bien-Hizo una mueca

-Mira ahí viene el koshimae-Dijo Kintaro señalando a Ryoma con un tono más serio de lo normal-¿Qué ocurre Koshimae?

-Nada, Ryusaki vamos a la limusina-

-Sobre eso…me quiero ir caminando-

-¿Caminando? ¿Por qué?-Pregunto preocupado Kintaro

-No tengo ganas de ir en la limusina ¿Quieres acompañarme Kintaro?-

-¿Eh? ¿Acompañarte?-Sonrió-Esta bien

-No puedes-

-¿Por qué no?-Pregunto ella enfadada

-Porque los príncipes deben ir en limusinas ¿Acaso lo olvidas?-

-No lo he olvidado, bien si ese es el problema…entonces me iré en otra limusina sola-

-¿Y que hay de la siempre?-Frunció el ceño-

-"Lo siento Ryoma-Kun, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos. No puedo estar cerca de ti ya nunca más"-Pensó ella

-Koshimae si ella no quiere, no debes obligarla…Si quieres Sakuno puede ir conmigo-

-¿En serio? Gracias Kintaro-Sonrió Sakuno

-Como quieran-Dijo serio dirigiéndose a su limusina, donde cerró un portazo

Sakuno se fue en la misma limusina de Kintaro, al llegar al Instituto el día completo fue muy largo para Ryoma ya que su prometida no aparecía por su lado, simplemente lo ignoraba o cuando lo veía se iba por otro lado a su destino. Mientras que Susu aprovechaba la ocasión para acercarse más a Ryoma ya sea abrazándolo o pidiéndole ayuda en matemáticas.

Así fueron pasando las semanas sin que ellos dos hablaran. Un día viernes por la tarde Sakuno caminaba por el pasillo del Instituto cuando de repente vio a susu abrazando a Ryoma por la espalda, él no decía nada:

-Ryoma-Kun sabes haberte conocido a sido lo mejor que me ha pasado-

-mmm-

-Arigato por todo lo que me has ayudado, tanto en matemática como en tenis-Sonrió

-"Debo salir de aquí"-Pensó Sakuno mirando la escena, entonces decidió entrar en un salón que tenía a su izquierda, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió y guardo silencio hasta que se fueran.

-Betsuni no me gusta que me den las gracias-

-Pero debo hacerlo, me gustaría hacer algo para recompensarte-

-No hagas nada, estoy bien así-

-¿Seguro?, pensé que podríamos salir juntos esta noche-

-mmm ¿Salir?-Enarco una ceja-no lo se

-Piénsalo y me dices, apoyare sea cual sea tu respuesta Ryoma-Kun-

-Ya, nos vemos luego-Dijo Ryoma alejándose de ella

Sakuno después de sentir que no había nadie, salió de su escondite y pensaba en seguir caminando hacia rumbo, pero Susu aun estaba ahí:

-Como veo has estado escuchando todo-

-No quería hacerlo…solo pasaba por aquí-

-Entiendo, aun estas enamorada de Ryoma y te comprendo el es tan guapo e inteligente que nadie se puede resistir a sus encantos-

-Yo no he dicho eso…-

-Si claro, debes estar celosa porque Ryoma-Kun solo quiere estar conmigo-

-No lo estoy…el puede estar con quien sea-

-Así me gusta, que aceptes tu derrota, en todo caso no eras una gran rival para mi y me alegro que te hayas salido de mi camino-Sonrió maliciosamente-

-"Es tan…desagradable…pero que le puedo decir"-Pensó Sakuno furiosa

-¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos? No entiendes que ya lo perdiste, además el nunca estaría con alguien como tu…solo eres un estorbo he escuchado que solo causas problemas…-

-¿Ryoma-Kun te dijo eso?-

-Así es y dijo muchas cosas más. Ya nos tenemos confianza-Sonrió

-Ojala Ryoma-Kun sea feliz -Dijo mordiéndose el labio para no llorar-Si el decidió este camino no lo arruinare-

-Bien, creo que lo has entendido, adiós-Dijo ella alejándose por un camino contraría al de Ryoma.

Sakuno se sentía tan destrozada, realmente no quería volver a ver a su prometido, ya que ahora sabía lo que realmente pensaba de ella "Que era un estorbo y una problemática". Esas palabras le sonaban como eco dentro de su cabeza, camino por el pasillo a zancadas.

Luego de tomar su mochila, se subió en la limusina con Kintaro y partió al palacio. Comió pastelitos que había hecho Nanoko y luego se fue a estudiar con la asistente, intento concentrarse en todo…pero aquellas frías palabras de Susu sonaban dentro de su cabeza.

Termino de estudiar y fue a la biblioteca, ahí se encontró con Kintaro que estaba leyendo un libro sobre tenis "para variar":

-Hola Kintaro-

-¡Sakuno! Hola, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Nada, solo quería distraerme de alguna manera-Dijo un poco triste

-¿Qué te pasa? Tienes los ojos rojos ¿Quieres llorar?-

-Esto…no es eso-Dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Se nota que quieres llorar, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Tiene algo que ver koshimae? Si algo te hizo… ¡Lo matare!-

-No, no ha sido él-

-Entonces ¿Quién?-

Kintaro con Sakuno fueron a sentarse a una banca que estaba en el interior del gran jardín. La chica de cabellos largos le contó la larga historia del día de hoy, luego de escuchar todo, el pelirrojo le dijo:

-Ya veo…así que en verdad te gusta Ryoma-

-…-

-"Creo que tendré que hacer algo muy cruel para que Sakuno no se sienta nunca más mal, lo siento Sakuno"-Pensó Kintaro decidido para luego mirarla-Sakuno

-¿Qué?-

-Yo creo que puede esto sonar muy cruel, pero…talvez Susu tenga razón-

-¿Eh?-

-Sabes si realmente lo amas deberías dejarlo ser feliz…Ryoma necesita a alguien como ella, no digo que tú no seas bella ni fuerte…solo digo que Susu haría la pareja perfecta con él-

-"¿Pareja perfecta?, entonces en verdad…soy una molestia para él"-Pensó triste con una lagrima apunto de ser derramada-

-No te sientas mal Sakuno, se que algún día llegara esa persona indicada para ti…-

-No lo se…nadie me quiere, soy una persona muy tímida y débil…no creo que alguien quisiera estar con alguien como yo-Respondió sollozando

-En eso te equivocas…-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo no creo que tu seas débil y me gusta la gente tímida como tú-Dijo un poco nervioso tomo sus manos suaves y la miro fijamente a los ojos-Yo quiero estar contigo sin importar como seas…-

-Pero…-Dijo sonrojada

-Entiende, creo que eres la mejor chica que he conocido en mi vida…-

-¿Por qué dices estas cosas?-

-¡Porque yo te amo!-

-"No puede ser…Kintaro… ¿Me quiere?...no se que responder…solo lo considero como un amigo y si le digo eso…podría dañar su corazón"-Pensó Sakuno sonrojada

-No importa si no puedes responderme ahora, se que te sientes muy mal por lo del Koshimae…por eso si quieres llorar hazlo-Dijo abrazándola

-Gracias Kintaro…por eso que sientes, pero…yo…no…-

-No digas nada, se que este amor no es correspondido-

-¿Eh?-

-Así que no importa cual sea tu respuesta te seguiré queriendo-

Esto último hizo llorar mucho a Sakuno, hace no más de 20 minutos se había dado cuenta que Ryoma nunca la tomaría en cuenta y para rematar Kintaro le había confesado sus sentimientos. ¿Qué debería hacer? Aunque le dijera la verdad al pelirrojo no la tomaría en cuenta, ya que había dicho que la amaría pase lo que pase. En cuanto a su prometido ¿Debería rendirse? Aquellas palabras que le había dicho Susu eran muy crueles… ¿Tendría razón ella? ¿Si realmente lo amaba debería dejarlo ir?

_**Al día siguiente:**_

Sakuno se encontraba en el patio del Instituto mirando hacía las canchas de tenis, donde se encontraba él concentrado en un partido contra Momo…sus ojos gatunos brillaban con el sol. Lo miro durante todo el almuerzo pensando todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, las palabras crueles de Susu, la declaración de Kintaro… ¿Qué debía hacer? Su prometido sería un amor imposible ahora:

-"Si realmente lo amas, déjalo ser feliz"-Sakuno al recordar aquellas palabras dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez, deseo desaparecer o quitarse el corazón para dejar de sentir ese gran sufrimiento que le impedía sonreír-"¿Debería olvidarme de él? Kintaro podría tener razón…si realmente amo a Ryoma-Kun debo dejar que sea feliz…solo que ¿Podré hacerlo? Están difícil esta decisión…además prácticamente he estado evitando hablar con él…cada vez que se acerca me alejo ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?-

-¡Ryoma-Sama! Te he traído una Ponta-Grito emocionada Susu corriendo hacía él, mientras Eiji y Momo la miraban con odio-

-mmm-Dijo Ryoma algo distraído, miro a todos lados hasta que vio a su prometida que lo observaba, sin pensarlo dos veces acepto la Ponta de Susu-Thank You-

-No me des las gracias-Sonrió ella (Yegua)

-¿Qué le ocurre al Ochibi?-Pregunto Eiji preocupado en voz baja

-No lo se, hacen días que anda triste-

-¡Mira es Sakuno!-Sonrió Eiji apunto de gritar, pero fue detenido por Momo-

-Espera…algo ocurre aquí…Echizen no esta haciendo porque quiere…talvez…es porque Sakuno siempre le pide que sea amable-

-Puede ser…pero Sakuno esta muy triste-

-¿Podría ser que…?-

-Sí, parece estar preocupada… ¿Tendrá algo que ver Echizen?

-Tendremos que averiguarlo Momo…preguntémosle a Inui lo más seguro es que el lo sepa-

Mientras tanto Sakuno se había ido al salón de música…ya que allí podría esta sola sin que nadie le molestase. Estuvo ahí por mucho tiempo mirando por la ventana a Ryoma como hablaba con Susu, verlos juntos era algo inexplicable para ella, sentía como si su corazón fuera destrozado por completo al ver a escena.

Las horas fueron pasando y tuvo que irse al Palacio en una limusina separada...al llegar no comió nada, solo se fue derecho a su habitación a cambiarse y después bajar a estudiar.

Ya era de noche cuando se pudo librar de la asistente, cansada subió a su habitación y se acostó intentando no pensar en nada.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, el mes de abril ya se había ido y por lo tanto las clases de Sakuno en el Palacio habían sido postergadas. Su vida era diferente, ya nunca se le veía sonreír naturalmente…porque siempre fingía, cada día se encontraba luchando por no ver a Ryoma con Susu.

Para el Príncipe aquellos días fueron muy eternos, ya no hablaban y aunque intentara acercarse a ella…solo se sentía ignorado, Susu se aprovechaba de la circunstancia para acercarse a Ryoma conversarle, abrazarlo, cualquier cosa…total él no decía nada…

Sakuno y Ryoma estaban diferentes como que ya no tenían emociones, para Nanjiro y Sumire era preocupante…_**ya que parecía como si no estuvieran vida**_

Continuara

…………………………………………………………………

Konichiwa!!

Aquí esta la continuación, es todo una tragedia ¿Verdad?

Espero que comenten, pronto actualizare y subiré la continuación

Tengo muchos planes…jojo no les dirá deberán leerlo.

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara


	17. Thank You Tomoka

Capitulo 17

Era un viernes por la mañana, Tomoka estaba mirando a Ryoma-Sama como todas las mañanas, él estaba ahí sentado sobre su banco, más serio de lo normal, para Osada esto era muy raro. Iba a acercarse a él, cuando Susu la detuvo tomándola por el brazo:

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Osada?-

-A ver a Ryoma-Sama por supuesto, no se siente muy bien…algo extraño le sucede-

-No tienes porque meterte en su vida, si se siente mal o no, debes dejarlo solo-Dijo gruñendo

-Tú crees que por decirme eso te haré caso, estas equivocada-Dijo empujándola-Además no eres nadie para prohibirme algo-

-Talvez no lo soy por ahora, pero cuando yo con Ryoma-Sama nos casemos ahí deberás respetarme por ser la princesa-Sonrió

-No digas tonterías, Sakuno es su prometida. Tú no-

-Esa chica no es una rival fuerte para mi, además ya ni habla con Ryoma-Sama y pareciera que no son nada. En comparación conmigo que hablo todos los días con él-

-No tengo idea porque están tan separados, pero tú no debes meterte-

-¿A no? Impídelo-Sonrió desafiante-Por lo menos tu amiga no hizo tanto escándalo cuando le aclare las cosas-

-¿Qué cosas? ¡¿Qué le dijiste a Sakuno?!-Dijo furiosa

-Nada del otro mundo, solo le dije la verdad. Que debía dejar a Ryoma-Sama porque es un estorbo-

-¡Ella no es un estorbo!, no tienes derecho a tratarla así-Tomoka apretó su puño intentando controlar su enojo para no volarle la cara-

-Hablar es un derecho ¿Lo sabías?...parece que no-Dijo riendo y se encamino hacía otro lado de la sala-Ya fue suficiente, después si quieres terminamos nuestra discusión.

-"¿Qué se cree?, debo decirle esto a Ryoma-Sama…talvez ella fue la causante de los problemas que tienen ahora"-Pensó mirando a Ryoma

-Señorita Osada, vaya a sentarse-Dijo el Sensei

-"Después lo haré"-Pensó decidida caminando hacia su puesto

Las horas pasaron muy rápido y en el almuerzo Sakuno solo comió una manzana, para luego irse a la biblioteca otra vez ¿Qué haría ahí? Se lo preguntaba Horio todos los días con Kachiro. En cuanto al chico de ojos gatunos fue a comer con Momo y Eiji frente a las canchas de tenis, Tomoka fue hacía allá a gran velocidad para hablar con ellos:

-Hola Osada ¿Qué tal?-Sonrió Momo

-Bien…Ryoma-Sama hay algo que debo decirte-

-Dilo-Respondió frío

-¡Ryoma-Sama!-Gritaba emocionada Susu desde el otro lado con un almuerzo entre sus manos-

-Es ella otra vez-Gruñó Eiji

-Esto es importante y ella no puede estar aquí-Susurro Tomoka preocupada

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Es sobre Sakuno…Susu le ha dicho un parte de cosas-

-¿Eh?-Exclamaron Momo y Eiji enojados

-Sí, debe ser por eso que Sakuno anda extraña-

-¡Ryoma-Sama te traje tu almuerzo!-Grito otra vez Susu hacía ellos

-Echizen, ve a hablar con Osada y luego nos cuentas-Sonrió Momo

-Así es OChibi nosotros nos encargaremos de ella-

-mmm...-Asintió Ryoma

El chico de ojos gatunos con Tomoka fueron a hablar atrás de los baños, para que nadie los interrumpiera. Osada le contó toda la situación y él quedo sorprendido con todo lo que había ocurrido:

-No se que cosas le habrá dicho exactamente, pero deben ser muy malas-

-mmm Así que Arima cree que yo la quiera-Rió

-Sí es un tonta, ya se lo dije. Pero parece no tener neuronas porque no lo toma en cuenta-

-Ahora entiendo todo-Susurro

-Debe estar pasándolo muy mal-

-mmm creo que tendré que hablar con ella, Thank you-

-No es nada Ryoma-Sama-Sonrió Osada-Si Susu sigue, tendrá que entenderlo con palabras o con golpes-

Eran alrededor de las 18:30 de la tarde y Ryoma aun se encontraba en el Instituto practicando tenis completamente solo, ya que todos se habían ido muy temprano. Por otro lado estaba Sakuno que se había quedado a ordenar el salón porque la profesora la había mandado, limpió en cada rincón de la sala, estaba apunto de terminar. Cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba agua para los vidrios, así que se dispuso a salir por la puerta con una cubeta para llenarla en el baño. Camino por los pasillos vacíos con la mente vacía sin pensar en nada, cuando de repente sintió que alguien venía…espero que apareciera la sombra y era Ryoma:

-Ryusaki…tengo que hablar contigo-Susurro mientras caminaba hacía ella

-¿Ha ocurrido algo en el Palacio? -Pregunto seria

-No, no ha pasado nada. Es solo que…Osada me ha contado lo que te pasa-

-¿A mi?, no me pasa nada. Talvez Tomo-Chan esta preocupada y por eso piensa que estoy enferma por ir a la biblioteca-Rió-Antes nunca iba-

-Hablo en serió, ¿Qué te dijo exactamente Arima?-

-¿Eh? -Dijo nerviosa, eso no se lo esperaba-No se de que hablas

-Si lo sabes perfectamente-

-No lo se…tengo que ir a llenar esto-dijo caminando por alado de él como otras veces cuando lo ignoraba-

-¿Quieres escapar?-Dijo sosteniendo su muñeca

-¿Escapar? No estoy escapando-

-¿Entonces que?-

-No me escapo solo voy a buscar agua-

-Solo es un excusa, eso puedes hacerlo luego. En fin, responde ¿Qué es lo que dijo?-

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-Susurro triste

-Arima últimamente se ha estado imaginando tonterías-

-¿Tonterías? Si claro-Susurro bajito irónicamente

-¿Dudas de mi palabra?-

-No quiero hablar más del asunto…-

-¿Crees que la quiero?-

-Esto…aunque la quisieras no me metería, porque es tu vida-

-Entonces…de verdad ¿Crees es eso?-

-bueno…sí es que…yo pienso que ustedes dos se ven bien juntos-Dijo nostálgica

-Solo hablo con ella a veces, pero eso no quiere decir que la quiera…-

-Pero tú nunca hablas con alguien de ese modo-

-Eso lo hice para no ser tan serio, ¿Recuerdas? Siempre me lo decías-

-¿Eh? ¿Solo lo haces porque yo lo decía?-Lo miro confusa

-mmm, ya veo…así que todo este tiempo has estado celosa –Susurro bajito y Enarco una ceja

-¿Eh? ¿Celosa?-Pregunto colorada

-mmm así parece-Sonrió

-Yo no se de que hablas, mejor me voy-Dijo soltando su mano nerviosa-Yo no siento nada por ti, en serio…-

Antes de que ella se fuera, Ryoma actuó velozmente y la puso contra la muralla, esto hizo que se le cayera la cubeta…la miro fijamente acorralándola con su mirada gatuna…mientras el corazón de ella saltaba muy fuerte:

-Esto Ryoma-Kun…no entiendes me tengo que ir- sonrojada

-Repite lo que acabas de decir hace poco-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Acerca de que no sentías nada por mí-

-¿Para que?-

-Solo repítelo…si es verdad-

-"Que voy a hacer, esto…no es verdad…pero si no lo hago…deberé confesar que me gusta y eso es muy difícil"-Pensó sonrojada perdida en sus ojos

-Ryusaki…dilo-

-Yo no siento nada por ti-

-Sobre eso ¿Estas segura?-Enarco una ceja

-Sí-Mintió

-Deja comprobarlo-Susurro

-¿Comprobar que…?-

Fue interrumpida por Ryoma que la beso en los labios dulcemente, Sakuno quedo con los ojos abiertos, estaba muy sorprendida era su primer beso…y además era con él…la persona a quien pensaba haber olvidado. Fue un largo, dulce y calido beso que la hizo quedar colorada después de que se separarán:

-Y bien ¿Qué era lo que decías?-Pregunto con un tono engreído

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-Grito colorada-

-Para comprobar que estaba en lo correcto-Susurro victorioso

-¿Eh? ¿Comprobar? ¿Qué?-

-Que no te creo-Sonrió y se alejo de ella

-"¿Qué no me cree?..."-Pensó Sakuno

-Ahora si quieres puedes ir a llenar ese cubeta, yo iré a jugar tenis un poco más-Dijo caminando en sentido contrarío-Nos vemos…Ryusaki-

Sakuno después de eso no pudo concentrarse mucho en el ordenar el salón, cada vez que intentaba limpiar recordaba lo que había pasado en el pasillo...era su…primer beso, además con él ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? No lo comprendía, se trataría de otro misterio del Príncipe de Japón.

Un chico de segundaría que había ido a buscar un cuaderno olvidado, vio la escena romántica que había tenido su Ochibi, sonrió satisfecho y se fue a su casa, emocionado llamó a todos sus compañeros de Seigaku para que supieran la noticia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Konichiwa!!**_

No sabía como escribir este capitulo, quería que se dieran un beso… ¿Pero como hacerlo? Hasta que pensé en un sueño, es que la escena del beso…es basada en un sueño que tuve con alguien…

Obviamente este es su primer beso, pero ¿Qué pasara después? Jojo (plan malévolo)

Comenten onegai

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara


	18. Seigaku ve Hentai?

Capitulo 18- ¿Los titulares de Seigaku ven hentai?

Era un martes por la mañana, todos los alumnos se encontraban escuchando a su profesora jefe:

-¿Paseo?-Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Así es, mañana nos iremos y volveremos el sábado-

-Sensei ¿Y nuestros padres lo saben?-Pregunto Sakura (Una alumna)

-Claro, los hemos telefoneado a todos ayer y han aceptado, solo necesitábamos informarles a ustedes-

-¿Y que pasaba si alguno de nosotros no quisiera ir?-Pregunto Horio confuso

-Nada, deben ir igual porque sus padres lo decidieron primero-Sonrió la profesora maliciosamente- Así nos servirá de ejercicio y podremos ver las caída de meteoros que se mostrarán en el cielo entre el jueves y el viernes-

-¡Caída de meteoros!-Grito emocionada Susu-"Eso sería perfecto para verlo con Ryoma-Sama"-

-"Un paseo podría cambiarlo todo"-Pensó Kintaro imaginándose a Sakuno con él juntos bajo la caída de meteoros-

En el recreo: 

Estaban todos los titulares de Seigaku escuchando a Eiji emocionado con la escena del viernes:

-Me gustaría haber visto esa escena, así comprobaría mis cálculos-Dijo Inui con una calculadora-

-¿Quieren verlo?-Dijo Momo maliciosamente

-A mi no me interesa, son cosas de Echizen-Dijo Serio Tezuka abriendo un libro café-

-shh me gustaría ver eso para creerlo, ¿Pero como piensas hacerlo Momo?

-Gracias por preguntar Serpiente, tengo el video de lo ocurrido-Sonrió Momo riendo

-¿El instituto tiene cámaras ocultas?-Pregunto Inui

-Claro que las tiene-

-¿Desde cuando?-Pregunto Kawamura

-Desde que el Rey de Japón lo ordeno, dijo que quería estar al tanto de todo lo que hacía Echizen con Sakuno-

-¿Y como sabes todo eso?-Pregunto Oishi

-Con mis fuentes-Sonrió

-¿Fuentes?, algo me dice que tuvo que ver la hermana de Tachibana-Sonrió Eiji

-Algo así-Dijo sacando una cámara de video-Bueno quieren ver este momento Ryosaku ¿Si o no?-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos menos Tezuka

Todos miraban emocionados el video, iban justo en la parte cuando Echizen la acorralaba con la muralla y decía: "Quiero comprobar". Momoshiro casi lloro, estaba orgulloso de su mejor amigo, mientras que Eiji solo se alegraba de ver la escena del principio, porque solo los había visto besándose. Estaban todos ahí concentrados, viendo la parte de como "Ryoma se alejaba dejando a Sakuno sonrojada" cuando alguien apareció atrás de ellos:

-¿Qué hacen Sempai?-

-"Esa voz"-Prensó Kawamura asustado

-Viendo un video Ryosaku-Sonrió Eiji sin notar quien estaba atrás de él

-¿Ryo…Saku?-

-Así es, es la pareja más maravillosa del mundo. Nya, nya-Sonrió Eiji

-No la conozco-Respondió sin entender el pequeño de ojos gatunos

-¡Como no la vas a conocer!-Dijo volteando Eiji para explicarle a ese ignorante sobre la pareja más linda del Instituto, cuando vio de quien se trataba-¡¿Ochibí?! Eras tú…-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Echizen?!-Gritaron todos los de seigaku nerviosos, hasta a Fuji se le cayó una gotita de sudor al verlo-

-¿Qué les sorprende tanto? ¿Qué ven?-

-Nada, es solo un video-Sonrió Momo nervioso

-¿Un video? ¿Puedo verlo?-

-¡No!-Dijeron todos

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es un video aburrido-Dijo Inui

-Así es-Sonrió Oishi con una gotita

-Igual quiero verlo…-Sonrió Ryoma, era entretenido ver a sus Sempai nerviosos, además ¿Qué esconderían?-

-Es que es un video para mayores-Respondió Kawamura

-¿Para mayores?, quieren decir…que ustedes…ven…-Quedo perplejo Ryoma con la idea de que ellos fueran unos Ero-Senin-

**-¡VEN HENTAI!-**Grito Tomoka-No puedo creer que los Titulares mayores de Seigaku sean unos pervertidos-

-¡¿Eh?! No somos pervertidos-Dijeron todos los titulares avergonzados

-¿Qué hentai?-Dijeron otras niñas

-Oyeron eso, los de seigaku ven hentai-Gritaron otras niñas aterradas-

-Hasta Fuji esta ahí con ellos-Se horrorizo otra chica

-Esperen no es lo que creen-Dijo Momo nervioso intentando explicar la situación-

-Si no es Hentai, entonces puedo ¿Verlo?-Dijo maliciosamente Ryoma

Hubo un largo silencio y los de Seigaku no supieron que decir, entonces las chicas siguieron murmurando "Son unos hentai". Esto hizo que hasta Tezuka soltara una risa, como nadie lo vio tomo la oportunidad para toser un poco y volver a ser serio. Ryoma los observo con cara divertida y se fue diciendo:

-Mada mada Dane para mentir Sempais-

Cuando todos los testigos se fueron, continuaron viendo el video en una parte más escondida para que esta vez no saltaran las sospechas. Más tarde, ellos fueron reunidos por Sumire en su oficina:

-Lo he llamado aquí, porque les quiero pedir un gran favor-

-¿Un favor?-Pregunto Oishi-¿Qué ocurre Ryusaki-Sensei?-

-Echizen con todo su salón tendrán que irse de viaje mañana-

-¿Un paseo?-

-Así es, se irán de paseo por cuatro días a la Montaña Yoshino-

-¿Y que pasa con eso?-Gruñó Kaoru

-Es que necesito pedirles que vayan y cuiden a mi nieta con su prometido-

-Shh pero si ellos tienen suficiente guardaespaldas-Bufo

-Serpiente podrías callarte un rato y dejarla explicar la situación-

-shh…-Bufo otra vez

-Nanjiro viajara a Inglaterra a un viaje de negocios y deberá llevarse con él muchos guardaespaldas, además los otros deberán quedarse en el Palacio que estará solo-

-Ya veo, cuente conmigo Ryusaki-Sensei…así me servirá para sacar un porcentaje exacto de la probabilidad de que Echizen este con Sakuno-

-Yo también voy-Sonrió Fuji

-Obviamente yo también ^^Nya,nya Quiero ver más momentos Ryosaku^^-Sonrió Eiji

-Yo también ¿Y que hay de ti?-Sonrió Momo

-Yo no lo se-Dijo Kawamura un poco tímido

-¡Vamos es todo una aventura!-Dijo emocionado Momo entregándole una raqueta-

-No lo se…-En eso todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas-¡Claro que iré! ¡Burning! Seremos todos unos agentes ¡Nadie puede contra mi!-

-Cuente conmigo igual Ryusaki-Sensei-Sonrió Oishi-¿Y que hay de ti Tezuka?-

-Yo no…simplemente me quedare-Dijo con un tono frío

-Sabía que esa sería tu respuesta… ¿Y tu kaoru?-Dijo Inui

-Shh no lo creo, seremos niñeros…que aburrido-

-¿Qué pasa serpiente? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-

-Cállate Momoshiro, no estoy diciendo que tenga miedo-

-¿Entonces que?-Momo espero su reacción, pero solo logro sacar una pequeña venita de su frente-Sabe Ryusaki-Sensei solo seremos 6, porque como veo Kaoru realmente tiene miedo-

-¡TE DIJO K NO ES MIEDO!-Dijo furioso-Además somos 7

-Listo estamos listos para ir-Sonrió Momo

-¿Hay algo que llevar?-Pregunto Inui-Aparte de Repelente contra insectos-

-Nada, no se preocupen son cabañas equipadas. Pero Nanjiro me a insistido que debo entregarles herramientas para proteger a Echizen y Sakuno-

-¡Herramientas!-Grito emocionado Eiji-Seremos unos Espías Nya, nya que entretenido-

-Sí aquí tienen-

Sumire Sacó una maleta con grandes herramientas de Agentes, esto sería entretenido para ellos, sería una aventura.

Continuara…………………………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Gomene por la demora, es que he estado muy enferma y ni siquiera he podido entrar al PC. Apenas mañana vuelvo a clases, tuve unas vacaciones por cuatro días…Aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste y comenten. Arigato gosaimas por pasarse

Próximo Capitulo: El paseo


	19. El Monte Yoshino

**Capitulo 19-El paseo a la Montaña**

El paseo no fue muy largo para alguien que durmió todo el viaje como Sakuno…así que alrededor de las 14 horas estaban allá, vieron una gran montaña rodeada de pinos. Las cabañas equipadas estaban escondidas entre el bosque, el día era muy bello con un sol resplandeciente sobre el cielo celeste. La profesora comenzó a dictar las cabañas que cada una contenía dos habitaciones…por suerte Osada le toco con Sakuno y Ryoma con Kintaro (Eso estaba arreglado).

En el almuerzo comieron un rico asado seguido por helado de postre, después de reposar Sakuno con su mejor amiga fueron a recorrer el bosque:

-Tomo-Chan mira…-Apunto Sakuno mostrándole un campo de flores

-¡Es muy bonito! Hay flores de diferentes tipos-Sonrió

-Sí, el día esta perfecto-

-Así es…Hey Sakuno, una pregunta-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Estas enojada conmigo por haber hablado con Ryoma el otro día?-

-no ¿Por qué debería estarlo?-

-Menos mal-Suspiro-Tuve que hacerlo porque estaba tan preocupada por como actuabas, todo por esa Yegua de Susu…no sabes cuanto la odio… ¿Qué se cree para decirte todo eso?-

-no importa Tomo-Chan, ella alo mejor tenía sus razones-

-mmm ¿Por qué siempre dices eso? Debes entender que lo que ella hizo esta mal, tienes que defenderte…nadie puede tratarte así-

-Es que…Susu realmente quiere a Ryoma-Kun… talvez por eso, hace lo que hace-

-Y dime ¿Tu amas a Ryoma-Sama?-

-Esto… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Dijo colorada

-Esa reacción es suficiente-

-¿Qué reacción?-Dijo colorada

-Amas a Ryoma-Sama y dime ¿Lastimas a otras por quererlo?-Dijo seriamente Tomoka-No, no lo haces…porque realmente lo amas y piensas primero en su felicidad que en la tuya, eso es el verdadero amor-

-"¿Realmente amo a Ryoma-Kun"?-Pensó Sakuno

Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía en verdad, sabía que lo quería…pero ¿Amarlo? Era demasiado, el amor era una palabras con muchos sentimientos... ¿Sería capaz de sentir eso en su corazón?

-Tomo-Chan… ¿Cómo puedes saber si uno esta enamorada?-

-¿No lo sabes?-Suspiro-Bien lo primero es…cuando aparece esa persona tú corazón salta más de lo normal y te sonrojas sin poder controlarlo. Cuando lo vez por dentro te sientes muy feliz.

Luego cuando él esta con otra chica te sientes triste y miserable e incluso por otro lado te enojas porque sientes celos…en otros casos no, hay más…-

-"Que mi corazón salte, que me sonroje, que me vuelva triste de repente"-Comenzó a recordar todos esos momentos

-También te preocupas mucho por él, tanto que te importa primero su bienestar y después el tuyo. En tu cabeza solo existe él y aunque intentes olvidarlo se te hace imposible… ¿Quieres que siga?-

-No, ya lo entendí-

-No me había dado cuenta, el día ha pasado rápido-Miro al cielo anaranjado-

-Oh es verdad, mejor volvamos-Sonrió Sakuno

Las dos volvieron a las cabañas, al llegar la noche todos estaban tan cansados que se fueron a dormir temprano. Todos menos Ryoma que no podía dormir, así que fue a tomarse una Ponta junto a la fogata.

Mientras que en otra parte del bosque, en la cabaña 2 se encontraba Sakuno mirando por la ventana las estrellas, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Tomoka… ¿Sería verdad? ¿Qué lo que sentía por Ryoma era amor? Ojala pudiera saberlo ¿Y luego que? ¿Se declararía? ¿Y si la rechazaba?

Intentando huir de sus pensamientos salió por la pequeña puerta de madera y camino hacía la fogata sin percatarse de quien estaba ahí:

-Como veo tampoco puedes dormir-

-Ryoma-Kun-Se sonrojo otra vez-

-mmm el cielo es muy increíble-Dijo mirando al cielo

-Sí y muy bello, es un desperdicio dormir, cuando puedes quedarte aquí observando la vía Láctea-Sonrió mirando el cielo

-Si quieres, puedes sentarte-Dijo apartándole un espacio en el tronco donde estaba sentado-

-Bueno gracias…Ryoma-Kun ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo nerviosa

-mmm-Asintió con la cabeza-Dime

-¿Por qué…el viernes? ¿Hiciste…eso?-Se sonrojo recordando la escena-¿A que te referías con comprobar…?-

-¿Estas segura de querer oírlo?-Le susurro examinando con sus ojos gatunos su reacción-

-Esto…si…quiero…saberlo-Respondió nerviosa

-¿Sin importar cual sea la respuesta?-

-¿Por qué? ¿Es muy mala?-

-no lo es desde mi punto de vista, pero me refiero a como lo tomes tú-

-Dilo…-

-Bien te lo diré Ryusaki…-

Iba a empezar a contarle todo, cuando fue interrumpido por los pasos de alguien atrás de ellos:

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Quién esta ahí?-Grito la profesora-Si sorprendo a alguien fuera de la cama a esta hora, estará en grandes problemas-

-Es la Sensei-dijo Sakuno casi sin aliento

-Será mejor que vuelvas a la cabaña-

-Sí, pero la sensei viene muy cerca-

-Tranquila Ryusaki…yo te ayudare-La miro a los ojos y le tomo la mano

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Solo si quieres salir de esta-

-Sí-

-Entonces vamos-

Tomo fuertemente su mano y la condujo por el bosque, como estaba oscuro la sensei no los vio. Tomaron un atajo y se encontraron en la cabaña 2, donde Ryoma le soltó la mano, para luego sonreírle:

-Lo hemos logrado-

-Gracias Ryoma-Kun y ¿Cómo lo harás tú?-

-No te preocupes, yo se cuidarme solo-

-Bueno…entonces, hasta mañana-Le sonrió Sonrojada

-Hasta mañana-La beso en la mejilla y luego se fue con una sonrisa

Sakura pasó su mano por la mejilla colorada, dio un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme y entro en la cabaña, donde encontró a Tomoka roncando aun en su habitación.

Afuera de la caballa, se encontraba Kaoru llamando por celular:

-Shh Ella ha regresado sana y salva-

-Bien serpiente, yo creo que es todo por hoy-

-Así es, misión cumplida-Decía emocionado Eiji por otra línea-Puedes volver a la guarida secreta-

-¿no es la casa club?-Pregunto Kawamura

-Ya como sea, adiós-Dijo Kaoru cortando-

Continuara

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Aquí esta la continuación, necesito sus comentarios para seguir actualizando, tengo listo el capitulo 20. Cuídense mucho y comenten onegai.

Sayonara


	20. Un grupo disparejo

_**Capitulo 20**_

_**Todos salieron muy temprano a caminar por los alrededores del bosque, la profesora dividió a cada uno en grupos de cuatro:**_

_**-Escuchen el grupo número 1 será Tomoka, horio, kachiro y Setsu-**_

_**-mmm... Tomo-Chan no quedamos juntas, pero estoy segura que lo harás bien-Le sonrió Sakuno**_

_**-¡Te prometo que me esforzare!-Sonrió su amiga**_

_**-El próximo grupo será Ryoma, Sakuno, Kintaro y Susu **_

_**-¡Bien, me ha tocado con Sakuno!-Gritaba emocionado Kintaro**_

_**-mmm-Bufó Ryoma**_

_**-Ahora no podrás hacer nada si estoy cerca de ella-Susurro Kintaro a Ryoma en voz baja**_

_**-No deberías creerte tanto por estar en su grupo, recuerda que no eres el único-Sonrió engreídamente **_

_**-"Me ha tocado con Ryoma-Kun y con Kintaro eso es bueno, pero…aparte esta Susu"-Pensó Sakuno mirando a su enemiga**_

"_**¡Que bien me ha tocado con Ryoma-Sama! y aparte esta… ella, haré todo lo posible para separarla de el príncipe"-Pensó Susu **_

_**-Ahora que tenemos todos los grupos listos, les diré de que se trata esta actividad. Como algunos saben el Monte Yoshino existe hace muchos, este mismo bosque fue el que siguió el Emperador Godaigo cuando estableció la Corte de la dinastía, del Sur que se mantuvo durante cuatro generaciones-**_

_**-¿Este es el Monte de la leyenda del Flor de cerezo?-Pregunto Sakuno **_

_**-Así es-Sonrió la Sensei**_

_**-¡¿Iremos al gran árbol Sakura?!-Pregunto Tomoka emocionada**_

_**-No, iremos un poco antes de eso-Tosió un poco-Bien como les decía, el Emperador antes de establecer la corte, recorrió los alrededores del bosque, explorando todo, ya que le fascinaba descubrir más el lugar. Como recorrió todo el camino de pinos, se pregunto "¿Qué habrá arriba del Monte?" y emprendió un viaje hacía la colina, donde después de muchas horas encontró la cascada-**_

_**-¿Una cascada?-Pregunto Horió-¿Hay por aquí?-**_

_**-Sí, ahí es donde iremos ahora. A la cima, ahí podrán conocer la hermosa cascada con aguas cristalinas-Sonrió**_

_**-Ya veo, se ve muy interesante-Dijo Kintaro**_

_**-Ahora que ya saben todo, nos dividiremos aquí. Yo subiré con Kotoru y nos veremos allá arriba. Confió en sus capacidades para subir trabajando en equipo-**_

_**-Pero Sensei… ¿Quién es Kotoru?-Pregunto Tomoka**_

_**-¿No lo sabes?, es el chico que nos permitió venir aquí…mi sobrino de veinte-La profesora apuntó a un Chico de cabello castaño que estaba leyendo un libro junto bajo un árbol-**_

_**-Ya veo…por eso se parecían-Susurro Kachiro**_

_**-Chicos ¿Todos tienen sus mochilas bien equipadas?-**_

_**-¡Sí!-**_

_**El viaje comenzó, se separaron de los demás siguiendo un camino de tierra rodeado por pino, Ryoma iba caminando adelante con Kintaro y Susu con Sakuno atrás:**_

_**-Que emocionante que me haya tocado con Sakuno-Chan-Sonreía Kintaro-Lo único malo es que me ha tocado contigo, koshimae-**_

_**-mmm ami tampoco me agrada estar en tu grupo-**_

_**-¡Miren el camino esta empinado!-Grito Susu**_

_**-mmm es verdad, tendremos que subir con cuidado-**_

_**-Se ve muy difícil-Suspiro Sakuno**_

_**-"Que débil"-Pensó Susu-"Esta es mi oportunidad"-**_

_**- Sakuno-Chan no es tan difícil, si quieres…-**_

_**-No te preocupes Kintaro, yo le ayudare a Ryusaki-**_

_**-¿Eh?-Se sonrojo**_

_**-Pero Ryoma-Sama…si Sakuno no quiere, yo podría ir contigo-Sonrió Susu mirando a su enemiga-**_

_**-mmm Kintaro podría ayudarte-**_

_**-¿Qué?, pero yo quiero ir contigo Ryoma-Sama-Se intrigó la chica de ojos celestes**_

_**-Kintaro- Ignoró a Susu mirando a su primo maliciosamente-Tú no tendrías ningún problema ¿Verdad? De ir con ella-**_

_**-Esto Ryoma-Kun…Kintaro no quiere, así que mejor sube tu con Susu y yo puedo subir sola-**_

_**-OH es verdad, se me había olvidado que Kintaro ese delicado y no puede hacer cosas extremas…como en los juegos de la otra vez-Dijo molestando a Kintaro-**_

_**-¿Estas insinuando que soy débil?-**_

_**-Betsuni, solo digo lo que parece-**_

_**-Ryoma-Kun no lo molestes, si el no quiere no debes obligarlo-**_

_**-"Sakuno-Chan esta preocupada por mi"-Pensó Kintaro-No te preocupes Sakuno, lo haré-**_

_**-¿Seguro?-Pregunto maliciosamente Ryoma**_

_**-Sí-Le dedico una sonrisa a Sakuno**_

_**-Pero Ryoma-Sama…-**_

_**-¿Qué?-Respondió con un tono frío **_

_**-No es nada-Suspiro triste**_

_**-Bien, entonces subamos-Dijo Ryoma y tomo la mano de Sakuno-¿Estas preparada?-**_

_**-Esto…sí-Dijo sonrojada **_

_**-Vamos-**_

_**Ryoma iba lento con Sakuno sin soltar su mano, para que no le pasara nada. Se llevaban tan bien, que la pareja de atrás los miraban molestos. Al llegar arriba, encontraron un camino de tierra sin ningún pino a su alrededor, todo era calido sin una sombra que los protegiera. Aun así caminaron sin parar, Sakuno iba sonrojada porque su prometido aun no le soltaba la mano:**_

_**-Esto Ryoma-Kun…-**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo sin dejar de mirar el camino**_

_**-Bueno es que…podrías…tú sabes-Sus palabras no le salían, podría ser agradable tener su mano calida cerca de ella, pero no podía moverse mucho con ello-**_

_**-¡Koshimae! Aun sostienes la mano de Sakuno-Grito Kintaro molesto corriendo hacía ellos-**_

_**-"¿Por qué aun no la suelta?"-Pensó Susu molesta-"No quiero que esa chica se quede con Ryoma-Sama"**_

_**-¿Qué esperas? Suéltala-Grito el pelirrojo**_

_**-Esto…eso mismo te iba a decir-**_

_**-mmm lo siento Ryusaki-Dijo soltando su mano y mirando sus ojos marrones fijamente**_

_**-No importa Ryoma-Kun-Se sonrojo y lo miro**_

_**-"Se están mirando otra vez, ¿Qué hago? Deben separarse ahora"-Pensó Susu**_

_**-Sakuno, koshimae debemos seguir-Dijo disgustado**_

_**-"Bien, Kintaro hizo algo"-Sonrió Susu-Kintaro tiene razón podríamos seguir para llegar luego a la cascada-**_

_**-mmm es verdad, mejor vamos-**_

_**-Sí-Suspiro Sakuno **_

_**Kintaro y Susu lo habían conseguido, siguieron caminando a pesar del sol que hacía, era como si el camino empinado nunca terminaba e incluso daba miedo caminar muy a la orilla porque había como un vació donde se veían todos los pinos de lejos. **_

_**Arriba de ellos, iba un Helicóptero silencioso, tanto que ni ellos lo podían ver. En el iban Eiji y Momo con binoculares viendo la escena, mientras Kawamura manejaba:**_

_**-Viste eso Eiji, Echizen tomo la mano de Sakuno por mucho tiempo-**_

_**-Así veo, el OChibi al fin se esta dando cuenta de sus sentimientos-**_

_**-mmm que mal que no podamos escuchar lo que hablan-**_

_**-Me gustaría poder oírlo-Suspiro Eiji-Pero lo que no me agrada es esa chica con Kintaro, solo causan problemas-**_

_**-Es verdad-Opinó Kawamura**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Estabas oyendo todo Taka-San?-**_

_**-Es sorprendente-Sonrió Eiji-¿También quieres entrar al Fanclub de Ryosaku?-**_

_**-Es que esa chica rubia no me agrada, siempre anda molestando a Echizen. Hasta Osada es mejor-Rió Kawamura**_

_**-mmm tienes razón, que mal que ella no quedo en este grupo-Dijo Eiji**_

_**El sol cada vez era peor, todos sudaban pero seguían caminando. Hasta que Susu cayó al suelo de rodillas, Kintaro se preocupo y corrió a ayudarla, mientras Sakuno con Ryoma solo miraban extrañados:**_

_**-Susu ¿Qué te ocurre?-**_

_**-Es por el sol, sufro problemas de insolación-**_

_**-mmm si nos detenemos nunca llegaremos-Dijo fríamente otra vez**_

_**-¡Koshimae! ¿Cómo eres así? Susu se siente muy mal y tú solo estas pensando en como avanzar-**_

_**-"A Ryoma-Sama no le importo realmente"-Pensó Susu-Bueno si quieren vayan ustedes y yo me quedo aquí un rato descansando…total queda poco para el atardecer-**_

_**-mmm es una gran idea-**_

_**-Ryoma-Kun, Kintaro tiene razón no podemos dejarla aquí sola-**_

_**-Si el problema es que se quede sola…entonces yo-Dijo Kintaro y luego pensó-"Sakuno es una gran persona, solo se preocupa por los demás e incluso de su propia rival, creo que solo por esta vez tendré que dejarla con el koshimae"**_

_**-¿Tú que?-Pregunto Ryoma**_

_**-Me quedare con Susu-**_

_**-¿Eh?-Susu quedo perpleja**_

_**-Si, no pienso dejar a alguien solo-Dijo Kintaro mirando a Susu-Así que Koshimae cuida a Sakuno-**_

_**-Kintaro ¿Estarás bien?-Pregunto Sakuno preocupada**_

_**-Claro Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió Kintaro**_

_**-Esta bien, entonces vamos Ryusaki-**_

_**-Sí, adiós-Le dijo a sus compañeros**_

_**-"Bueno creo que deberé rendirme por ahora, quiero averiguar algunas cosas antes de sacar una conclusión sobre ellos"-Pensó Susu mientras miraba como ellos se iban-**_

_**-Creo que tendré que dejarlos ir-Suspiro Kintaro **_

_**-Gracias Kintaro-**_

_**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-**_

_**-Tú amas de verdad a Sakuno, como yo quiero a Ryoma-Sama y aun así tomaste una difícil decisión de dejar que se fueran-**_

_**-mmm sí tuve que hacerlo…por ahora-**_

_**-Creo que te entiendo-Suspiro-Ami también me ha costado mucho dejar que se fueran ellos dos solos, no quiero que Ryoma-Sama esta solo con ella. Así que por ahora los dejaré pasar-**_

_Continuara_

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Konichiwa!!_

_¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo 20 y que sigan comentando. Me emocione mucho cuando vi que había muchos comentarios y que esperaban con ansias el próximo, así me inspire. _

_En el próximo pasaran más momentos Ryosaku, les avisare cuando actualice_

_Cuidense mucho_

_sayonara_


	21. El barranco

"_**Capitulo 21"**_

_Después de haberse separado de sus compañeros, los dos siguieron el camino de tierra sin parar, lo bueno es que el sol ya no era un problema para ellos, ya que ahora se estaba escondiendo y venía la tarde fresca. No podían demorarse más, ya que muy pronto sería de noche y eso no era bueno, en un lugar tan alto. _

_Sakuno estaba muy cansada y le dolían los pies tanto caminar, pero no se lo diría a Ryoma porque eso solo sería una gran carga o al menos eso pensaba ella:_

_-"Ryoma-Kun nunca se rinde y sigue adelante a pesar de que no hemos parado en horas…por eso aunque me duelan los pies, no puedo decirle"-Pensó Sakuno mirando a su prometido-"Realmente soy muy débil en comparación con él, no puedo aguantar el dolor… ¡Aun así debo seguir, ya que en este viaje solo he sido una carga para Ryoma-Kun, me ha tenido que ayudar tanto y yo no he hecho nada por él"_

_-mmm...-Dijo Ryoma deteniéndose_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Mira, el camino esta casi destruido-Dijo apuntando el suelo de tierra que estaba trizado-_

_-OH es verdad, me pregunto si podrá sostener nuestro peso, esta como suelto-_

_-Creo que haré una prueba-Se agachó y recogió una piedra, para luego lanzarla-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Para que es eso?-_

_-Se que nosotros no pesamos igual que esa piedra, pero es solo para probar si el camino esta firme- _

_-mmm y no ha pasado nada-_

_-Eso quiere decir, que tendremos que pasar uno por uno-_

_-¿Voy yo primero?-_

_-No, iré yo primero para comprobar si es peligroso-Diciendo esto pasó por el camino trizado y nada ocurrió ni se trizo un poco-Bien, ahora tú Ryusaki-_

_-Esta bien-Dijo nerviosa_

_Sakuno comenzó a pasar lentamente por el camino y nada ocurrió, camino deprisa hacía donde estaba Ryoma, pero de repente una clavada muy fuerte la hizo hacer una mueca de dolor:_

_-¿Te duele algo?-_

_-mmm sí, es me duele un poco el pie-_

_-¿Hace cuanto que sientes eso?-_

_-Esto…la verdad…hace mucho rato-_

_-¿Y porque no me habías dicho?-Dijo avanzando hacía ella_

_-Porque no quería ser una carga para ti-_

_-Tú no eres una carga-Dijo avanzando aun más_

_Los pies de Ryoma llegaron hacía Sakuno, entonces en ese preciso momento el camino comenzó a trizarse más y quedaba muy poco para que se derrumbará:_

_-"Se va a derrumbar y con los aquí, no puedo permitir que a Ryoma-Kun le pase algo por mi culpa"-Pensó Sakuno mirando a Ryoma preocupada-_

_-Ryusaki, salgamos rápido de aquí-_

_-Ryoma-Kun, por favor Veté…-Dijo triste_

_-¿Eh?-Pregunto extrañado y se trizó más el camino_

_-Lo siento Ryoma-Kun…-_

_-¿Por qué te disculpas?-_

_-¡Lo lamento!-Empujó a Ryoma con mucha fuerza y esté calló en el camino de tierra que no estaba trizado-_

_-"¿Qué intenta hacer?"-Pensó Ryoma adolorido en el suelo_

_El camino de tierra se comenzó a abrir de a poco, ella estaba muy adolorida como para moverse, así que tuvo que quedarse ahí parada viendo como el suelo temblaba:_

_-Ryusaki…no te muevas-Dijo parándose rápido para ir a ayudarla_

_-¡No vengas!, porque si ambos caemos… no me perdonaría si estas herido Ryoma-Kun-Dijo triste_

_-No digas tonterías… ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Acaso no te preocupas por ti?-_

_Sakuno no pudo decir nada, porque el pisó se había abierto completo y comenzaba a caerse al vació. Ryoma por primera vez tenía miedo que algo que ocurriera, así que sin pensarlo saltó hacía el barranco por el que Sakuno había caído._

_Si el helicóptero hubiera estado con ellos en ese momento, esto no habría pasado. Pero el equipo Seigaku en ese momento estaba en una casa rodante cercana a ese lugar, Comiendo unas hamburguesas en medio del bosque, todos menos Inui que miraba en su computadora portátil, un radar que tenía de los príncipes y lo que veía que asusto demasiado:_

_-¿Qué ocurre Inui?-Pregunto Momo-¿Por qué no comes?-_

_-Es que…acabo de ver el radar que les instale a Echizen y a Sakuno en su mochila…-_

_-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dijo preocupado Kawamura_

_-Sale que han caído a una superficie muy baja-_

_-¡¿Eh?!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo-Debemos ir a ayudarlos-_

_-Pero como es cerca de aquí es necesario que vayamos sin el helicóptero ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Oishi_

_-Claro, ellos han caído a unos kilómetros de aquí, mejor vamos con la casa rodante por tierra-Explico Inui-_

_-¡vamos!-Dijo Momoshiro a todos_

_-¡Sí!-_

_El equipo Seigaku aceleraron a toda velocidad por el camino de tierra hacía ese lugar, donde en el camino vieron a Kintaro con Susu descansando sobre una roca: _

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto Kintaro_

_-Después le explicamos, por ahora suban-Dijo Kawamura abriendo la puerta-_

_-Sí-Dijeron los dos_

_Después de haberlos recogido, siguieron por el camino de tierra velozmente. Mientras tanto en una parte oscura del bosque, se encontraba Sakuno acostada en el suelo inconciente y Ryoma estaba sobre ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo:_

_-Ryusaki…-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Ryoma-Kun?-Abrió los ojos asustada y lo vio, estaba muy cerca de ella. Tanto que podía sentir su respiración-¿Cómo es que…?-_

_-Salté en el mismo momento… ¿Cómo te encuentras?-_

_-Bien, pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? Sentí que muchas piedras que cayeron…¿Alguna de ellas te lastimaron?-_

_-No, estoy bien-Mintió ya que muchas de ellas le habían llegado en la cabeza-_

_-Entonces ¿Continuamos?-Pregunto ella, para que Ryoma se levantara. Ya que esa posición en la que estaban era muy comprometedora-_

_-Antes de continuar. Quiero preguntarte algo-_

_-¿Qué?-Dijo sonrojada, podía sentir su aliento cerca de ella_

_-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por los demás y no por ti?-Dijo enojado-Eso que hiciste recién…no estuvo bien-_

_-Esto…es que eso lo hice, porque no quería que nada te pasara-_

_-¡Eso no es una respuesta!-Gruñó-Ryusaki....debes cuidar más tu pellejo-_

_-Es lo mismo que me dijo Tomoka-Susurro triste_

_-Osada eh, se nota que es tu amiga y que se preocupa por ti-_

_-Sí, pero… ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?-_

_-Porque…si algo te hubiera pasado-Dijo triste-No se que haría-_

_-Ryoma-Kun…-_

_Ryoma la miro a los ojos y pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, ¿Por qué hablaba tan nerviosa? Entonce se percato de la posición en la que estaban, se paro rápido y miro a otro lado para que ella no viera que estaba nervioso:_

_-En fin, ¿Sigamos?-Tosió un poco_

_-Sí, se esta oscureciendo, debemos apurarnos-_

_Sakuno se levantó, pero en 2 segundos perdió el equilibrio, se pie le dolía mucho y ahora no podía caminar:_

_-¿Te duele aun el pie?-_

_-Sí, ahora es más fuerte-_

_-mmm, creo que tendré que ayudarte una vez más-Se agacho y puso sus manos hacía atrás-Sube…-_

_-No me digas…que quieres…que yo suba a…tu espalda-Dijo sonrojada-No te preocupes, yo puedo seguir…más lento-_

_-Sí claro-Dijo irónicamente-Ni siquiera puedes estar de pie-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Ryusaki…no me des explicaciones, solo sube-Ordeno Ryoma con voz fría_

_-Bueno-Dijo nerviosa y subió a su espalda sonrojada_

_Ryoma se levanto cuidadosamente con ella en su espalda. Después de verificar que ella se encontrara bien, camino através del bosque, intentando encontrar alguna forma de volver a subir al camino de tierra y llegar al punto final del viaje._

_Continuara_

……………………………………………………………………_.._

_Konichiwa!!_

_Como están? Espero que muy bien_

_Aquí les dejo la continuación que espero que les guste_

_El capitulo 22 lo subiré dependiendo del tiempo que tenga_

_Porque mañana tengo que prepararme para una disertación._

_Prometo no demorarme._

_Cuidense mucho_

_Sayonara_


	22. Juntos bajo las estrellas

Capitulo 22

La noche había comenzado y el equipo Seigaku estaba muy preocupado, porque habían llegado hasta el barranco, donde había unas cosas a la orilla que era la mochila del príncipe y su gorra blanca:

-Puede que…Echizen y Sakuno, hayan caído…por aquí-Dijo entre cortado Momo

-Eso parece, el radar indica que deben estar más abajo-Dijo Inui-Debí haber puesto los localizadores en otra parte-

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Kintaro

-Es que los había puesto en sus mochilas, pero como Echizen ha abandonado la suya…no puedo saber con certeza si están juntos-

-mmm pero… ¿Estará bien Ryoma-Sama?-

-¿Y Sakuno?-Pregunto Kintaro nervioso

-No creo que el OChibi haya dejado solo a su prometida-

-Además ella no se mueve tan rápido-Dijo Oishi

-Antes de sacar conclusiones, deberíamos bajar ¿No creen?-Dijo Momo decidido

-Pero…es muy peligroso-Dijo Susu-La bajada…me da miedo-

-Shh…no creo que podamos encontrarlos de noche-Dijo Kaoru

-¡Si podemos!-Dijo Eiji-Con las herramientas que tenemos, podremos conseguirlo-

-¿Estas seguro Eiji?-Pregunto Oishi

-Eiji tiene razón si podemos conseguirlo, además le prometimos a Ryusaki-Sensei que los cuidaríamos-Dijo Momo-Yo bajaré ahora, ¿Quién me acompaña?-

-¡Yo!-Dijo Eiji-Te ayudare, tengo unas súper linternas en mi maleta de Espía-

-¿Super Linterna?-Pregunto Oishi con una gotita-

-¿Alguien más va a ir?-Pregunto Momo

-¡Yo!-Dijo Kawamura, algo muy extraño-

-¿Eh?-Dijeron todos extrañados

-Sí, tengo que ir a ayudar a Echizen-

-Yo también voy-Dijo Kintaro-Debo salvar a Sakuno-Chan-

-Es preferible que no-Susurro Eiji sabiendo que si Toyama iba, solo causaría problemas-Mejor se buen soldado y quédate aquí Susu-

-¡¿Eh?!...pero yo quiero ir-

-mmm ya lo entiendo-Susurro Momo comprendiendo porque Kikumaru hacía eso-Es verdad, es mejor que te quedes acá. Estoy seguro que sí, Sakuno se sentirá menos preocupada si estas aquí a salvo, si vas solo harás que ella se preocupe-

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-Pregunto Eiji en voz baja pegándole un codazo-

-Solo observa-Respondió Momo sonriendo

-mmm es un buen punto, esta bien…todo por Sakuno-Chan, pero deben traer a Sakuno sana y salva ¿Entendido?-

-Claro-Sonrió Eiji

-Entonces bajaremos ahora-Dijo Momo tomando una mochila y una cuerda-

-Esperen-Dijo Inui-Mejor salgan por la mañana

-mmm creo que sería más conveniente-Dijo Fuji con el dedo índice sobre el mentón-Como esta oscuro se podrían lastimas-

-Shh solo faltaría que ahora se perdieran ustedes…que aburrido-

-Pero…-Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-Eiji hazlo-Dijo Oishi como orden-Es mejor-

-¿Qué opinas Momo?-Pregunto Eiji

-Bueno…esta bien-Suspiro Momo-Pero si mañana le perdemos el rastro será culpa de ustedes-

-Claro-dijo Inui-Ahora vayamos a dormir, en la casa rodante hay bastantes camas-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos

En cuando a Ryoma y Sakuno iban muy cansados, además como era de noche no podían ver el camino perfectamente como para saber por donde subir. El príncipe se detuvo al ver una cueva que bloqueaba el camino de pinos:

-¿Qué ocurre Ryoma-Kun?-Pregunto al darse cuenta que se habían detenido

-Mira, el camino de pinos ha terminado o algo así…esa cueva bloquea el paso-

-mmm-Asintió al darse cuenta-¿Esa cueva tendrá salida?-

-No lo se, como es de noche no podemos averiguar donde estamos o como subir. Así que…creo que debemos quedarnos en esta cueva por ahora y salir por la mañana-

-Bueno…yo tengo una pequeña manta en mi mochila, la había traído para sentarme a ver la cascada…pero creo que nos servirá-Rió un poco nerviosa con eso de quedarse sola con él toda la noche-

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa otra vez?-

-Nada, nada- Dijo tartamuda

-Esta bien-Suspiro y comenzó a caminar hacía la cueva-

Ya adentró de la cueva, la bajó con cuidado y la dejo sobre el suelo, sacó de la mochila la manta susurrándole "Abrígate…". Luego se dirigió a la salida de la cueva:

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a ver si encuentro algunas ramas o algo, para calentar un poco este lugar-

-Ah…bueno-Suspiro aliviada

-Volveré pronto-Prometió

Como había prometido llego como en diez minutos con muchas ramas y unas piedras, donde hizo una pequeña fogata, para ser un príncipe sabía como sobrevivir en caso de emergencias como estas. Se sentó alado de ella y de a poco entraron en calor:

-Esto… ¿Tienes hambre? Tengo algunas cosas en mi mochila que puedo compartir-Abrió su mochila y tenía unos sándwich con dos Pontas-

-mmm venías preparada-Dijo recibiéndole una Ponta

-Sí, esto era para después. Los hice esta mañana-Bostezó

-¿Aun te duele el tobillo?-

-Solo me duele al caminar, pero ahora no-Decía con voz cansada, en eso comenzó a temblar de frió-

-mmm, no ando con mi chaqueta esta vez…para pasártela-

-No te preocupes, solo es un poco de frió y tú… ¿No tienes frió?-

-También diría que es un poco-

-Esto… si quieres-Se desenvolvió y estiro la manta para compartirla con él- Ahí sí, no quiero ser una egoísta que deja de pases frió Ryoma-Kun…-

-mmm gracias Ryusaki-La miro ella aun temblaba-Aun tienes frió ¿Verdad?-

-Sí un poco, pero se me pasará-Sonrió

Estaban apoyados en una muralla de piedra, los dos envueltos en la manta, pero aun así la chica de largas trenzas temblaba, porque solo andaba con buzo. Como no soportaba verla así, la abrazó estrellándola contra su cuerpo con cuidado. Sakuno se ruborizo completamente y no pudo decir nada:

-Eso calmara el frió Ryusaki-Le susurro

-Gra…cias Ryoma-Kun-Se sonrojo y por alguna razón sintió menos frió

-Si quieres puedes dormir…Yo te despertaré en la mañana. Debemos salir temprano-

-Esta bien-Dijo nerviosa e intento dormir, pero su corazón latía como una bala, tanto que lo podía sentir… ¿O se trataba de otro corazón acelerado? No podía tratarse de Ryoma ¿O sí?-

-"Oh no…estoy muy acelerado ¿Ryusaki podrá sentirlo?"-Pensó nervioso-"¿Y si pregunta? Que le diré, bueno si lo hace…podré decirle lo que tiene que saber-

-"Puedo sentir el Mio saltar, pero el de Ryoma-Kun también salta muy fuerte, ¿Por qué será?, mejor no le pregunto, pensara que estoy loca"-Pensó Sakuno ruborizada-"Esta agradable estar así… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Aunque es verdad…"-

-"¿Que estará pensando?, aun no duerme"-Dijo mirándola con los ojos abiertos fijos en un punto que no podía encontrar-

-"Realmente tengo sueño"-Pensó Sakuno-"Creo que dormiré…pero ¿Y el como lo hará?"-

-¿Estas bien así?-Dijo un poco nervioso

-Esto…bien ¿Si tu lo estas?-

-mmm... mejor apóyate en mi hombro, como en el avión-

-Bueno…-Intento levantarse, pero una fuerza la detenía-Esto…Ryoma-Kun tu brazo-

-Es verdad, lo siento-Y sacó su brazo

Sakuno se acomodo en el hombro de Ryoma y cerro los ojos, con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, él la abrazo nuevamente con ternura. Minutos después el también se quedo dormido, cerca de su rostro.

Continuara

…………………………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Gomene por lo corto, es que tengo una tarea que hacer mañana en el colegio y me debo acostar. En el próximo lo haré más largo, no quería atrasarme en los capitulos, así que en otra oportunidad les aviso, gomene.

Cuidense mucho, comenten y espero que les guste

Sayonara


	23. Equipo Seigaku al rescate

**Capitulo 23-Equipo Seigaku al rescate **

**A la mañana siguiente se encontraban todos los alumnos, con la profesora frente a la cascada cristalina que era muy bella, solo que no podían tomarse fotos tranquilos ya que estaban preocupados por dos de sus compañeros que aun no aparecían y además el equipo Seigaku se habían mostrado frente a todos para explicar la situación:**

**-Si Ryusaki-Sensei se entera de esto, estamos todos muertos-Suspiro la profesora**

**-Es lo mismo que creemos-Susurro Oishi con una gotita**

**-mmm ¿Inui te has podido contactar con el otro equipo?-Pregunto Kintaro**

**-No, no he hablado con Momo desde la mañana-**

**-Ya veo-Dijeron todos preocupados**

**-Disculpen…-Dijo una voz extraña-He escuchado que hay dos chicos extraviados y pensé que podía ayudar-**

**-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunto la profesora a una anciano pequeño, que les sonreía-**

**-Mi nombre es Kenichi Yoshino y soy del pueblo Yoshino-**

**-¡Yoshino-Sama!-Dijo Kotaru en manera de respeto-Efectivamente hay dos niños desaparecidos que son justamente los príncipes de Japón- **

**-Kotaru ¿Le conoces?-Pregunto la profesora**

**-Por supuesto, él es un hombre muy importante en el pueblo de Yoshino, es quien organiza todo…es como una especie de alcalde-**

**-Oh ya veo, Lo siento por la desconfianza Yoshino-Sama. Mi nombre es…-**

**-Ayaka la hermana mayor de Kotaru ¿No es cierto?-**

**-Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabe?-**

**-Kotaru siempre habla de ti, como una mujer fuerte y responsable, además dijo que eras…-No pudo seguir porque Kotaru le tapo la boca-**

**-Esta bien con esa descripción Yoshino-Sama ahora veamos el caso de los chicos perdidos-**

**-¿Qué iba a decir?-Dijo con una venita la profesora mirando a su hermano con mirada asesina-Después hablaremos Kotaru-**

**-Que miedo-Tembló Kotaru-Bien Yoshino-Sama le explicaremos la historia-**

**Mientras le explicaban la situación al alcalde, por otra parte del bosque, en una cueva se encontraba Sakuno comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco y entonces vio a Ryoma muy cerca de ella con sus ojos cerrados, se sonrojo:**

**-"Ryoma-Kun sigue dormido, es mejor que no lo despierte…pero ¿Cómo me levanto?"-Pensó mirando el brazo de él apretado contra su cuerpo-"mmm es muy difícil"-**

**En eso Sakuno intento escapar de los brazos de su prometido, pero era imposible estaba como atado a ella. Solo tendría que esperar que él despertara, para su alivio cinco minutos después comenzó a abrir los ojos:**

**-Buenos días Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió ella sentada alado de él**

**-Buenos días…Ryusaki, ¿Has despertado hace mucho?-**

**-No hace poco…-**

**-Ah.... ¿Estas bien, como para continuar con el viaje?-**

**-Sí estoy bien-Le sonrió sonrojada**

**Ryoma se estiró y se dio cuenta de su brazo pensando "Lo hice otra vez…". Se aparto de ella, para guardar la manta y pasarle su mochila. Cuando estaban listos, el príncipe una vez más llevo en su espalda a Sakuno ya que aun no podía caminar bien, con la luz del sol de su lado pudieron ver el único camino para descender y tendrían que escalar:**

**-mmm esto es todo su desafió-**

**-Así parece, ¿Podrás escalar conmigo en tu espalda?-**

**-Se ve complicado, pero lo haré-**

**-¿Estas seguro?, si quieres me quedó aquí abajo y tu vas a buscar a la profesora-**

**-No, ya te lo dije una vez…deja de pensar en mi y preocúpate más por ti-Suspiro-Yo soy fuerte y puedo cuidarme solo, además no pienso dejarte sola-**

**-¿Eh?...Aun así…-**

**-Ryusaki…eres mi prometida y te cuidare siempre-Dijo con voz sería mirando fijamente hacía el camino-No es solo por mi deber, sino porque…también quiero hacerlo-**

**-"Ryoma-Kun…ha dicho…que quiere cuidarme y no es por el deber de hacerlo"-Pensó Sakuno sonrojada-Esto…gracias Ryoma-Kun, lo siento por preocuparme tanto-**

**-no te disculpes, bueno…creo que ha llegado la hora de subir. Afírmate fuerte de mí y no te sueltes-**

**-Bueno…-**

**Ryoma se afirmo de las rocas y comenzó a subir con cuidado con la chica de largas trenzas, todo iba a bien hasta ahora, el miedo era lo único que sentían ambos "El miedo de que al otro le pasará algo". Una pequeña piedra calló por debajo de ellos, pero aun así el príncipe no se detuvo, era cierto que costaba escalar sin equipamiento adecuado y con alguien que debía proteger sin importar lo difícil que fuera. Pareciera como si el camino nunca fuera a terminar, Ryoma sudaba y ella solo estaba preocupada observando sus manos rojas trepando las rocas sin detenerse:**

**-Ryoma-Kun…podrías descansar un momento, por el bien de los dos-Agrego eso último para que él no se molestara por estarse preocupando una vez más-**

**-Estamos…bien-Dijo cansado y una piedra calló alado de él hacía abajo-Queda…muy poco-**

**-"Ryoma-Kun…aunque intente ocultar mi preocupación, quisiera poder ayudarte de alguna forma"-Pensó ella-Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…-**

**En ese momento Ryoma sintió como un gran impulso y de alguna manera la preocupación de ella, le provoco mucha fuerza porque no quería verla así. Debía ser fuerte y apurarse para que Ryusaki no se sintiera de ese modo.**

**Ahora quedaba menos para llegar al camino de tierra, siguió escalando sin parar, pero algo lo detuvo…se trata de su mano izquierda estaba sangrando. La princesa se estremeció al ver la gran herida, él ignorando completamente el dolor siguió escalando, hasta llegar arriba. Sakuno se bajo de su espalda cojeando para ver su mano:**

**-Esa herida…buscaré algo en mi mochila-Comenzó a saltar en un pie, hasta apoyarse en una roca, abrió su mochila y vio el botiquín de emergencia que la profesora les había dicho a todos que trajeran. En su interior pudo ver una venda y alcohol-Bien creo que si puedo curarte la herida, pero esto dolerá un poco-**

**Ella aplicó alcohol sobre la herida con pequeños algodones, el príncipe se quejo varias veces de dolor, pero aun así lo soporto, la veía tan concentrada en curar la herida que no debía ser un estorbo. Luego de limpiar la sangre, vendo con cuidado la palma de la mano:**

**-Listo, ¿Te duele aun?-**

**-No tanto como antes, gracias…Ryusaki-Dijo con una voz dulce**

**-Si ambos estamos heridos, será más difícil ¿Verdad?...-Suspiro Sakuno**

**-¡Al fin los encontramos!-Grito Momoshiro escalando a toda prisa con Eiji y Kawamura atrás-**

**-¿Momo-Sempai? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Hemos venido a buscarlos-Sonrió Eiji**

**-Así es, lo lamentamos por no haber llegado antes, pero no podíamos rastrearlos-Dijo Kawamura sonriendo**

**-¿Rastrearnos? ¿Y como?-Pregunto Sakuno**

**-Con sus mochilas, pero como el Ochibi abandono la suya, debíamos hacerlo con esa-Apuntó la de Sakuno- **

**-Inui le puso censores invisibles-Dijo Momo, sacando un celular-Hablando de él, debo llamarlo, para avisar que estamos acá-**

**Mientras Momo hablaba con Inui, Eiji miraba a los dos sonriendo, preguntándose "¿Me habré perdido? O están más unidos que antes":**

**-Ochibi ¿Que te paso en la mano?-**

**-Me pasó escalando, pero no es nada-**

**-mmm ¿Y como subiste con Sakuno-Chan?-**

**-Esto…es que yo me torcí el pie y entonces Ryoma-Kun…tuvo que…-Se ruborizo-**

**-¡¿Tuviste que cargarla?!-Pregunto emocionado Eiji mirando a Ryoma que estaba nervioso-**

**-mmm-Asintió solamente-Todo el camino desde que caímos al bosque-**

**-¡Que emocionante!-Gritaba Eiji-Y yo me lo perdí todo ¿Ha pasado algo más?-**

**-¿Algo…más?-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo nerviosos**

**-Con esos rostros parece que sí-Sonrió Eiji**

**-Listo, he hablado con Inui estará aquí en pocos minutos-Dijo Momo cerrando el celular-mmm ¿Qué ha pasado porque están nerviosos?-**

**-¡Porque han pasado muchas cosas!-Grito emocionado Eiji**

**-Que bien Echizen, al fin has cambiado-Sonrió-La besaste hace poco y ahora parece que han pasado más cosas-**

**-¿Cómo…él…sabe?-Sakuno se puso como tomate recordando la escena**

**-¿Momo-Sempai…porque dices eso?-Dijo intentando sacarle información-**

**-Porque Eiji nos contó y después lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos…y-Iba a seguir contando, cuando se dio cuenta que Echizen lo mataría por lo del video-**

**-Kikumaru-Sempai… ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-dijo Ryoma con una venita-¡Contesta ahora!**

**-Eh…bueno…yo…-**

**-¡Contesta!-Gruñó Ryoma con ojos asesinos**

**-Bueno fue un viernes en el pasillo del Instituto…que tú le dijiste: "Deja comprobarlo" y ahí…paso-Susurro nervioso**

**-No puede ser…y ¿Cómo Momo-Sempai sabe eso?-Dijo nervioso y enojado Ryoma-**

**-Bueno eso fue porque…lo vi en las cámaras ocultas-Suspiro-Hace como un mes que tienen cámaras ocultas en ese pasillo para protegerlos y como Eiji me contó lo que había visto…ahí quise verlo frente a mis ojos-**

**-mmm ¿Alguien más vio esa cinta?-**

**-mmm bueno…sí-**

**-No me digan…que esa cinta que estaban viendo el otro día…era…-Dijo entrecortado-**

**-Esta bien, no te lo diremos-Dijo Kawamura**

**-Es decir…todos los titulares saben-Suspiro Sakuno colorada casi hirviendo de vergüenza-**

**-Sí todos, Tezuka fue el único que no quiso verlo-Susurro Momo asustado con la mirada que tenía Ryoma- **

**En eso aparece un helicóptero por el cielo se trataba de el otro grupo de Seigaku, bajaron una cuerda y ayudaron a subir a los dos que estaban lesionados. Al llegar a la cascada, todos lo de la clase estaban sentados sobre el pastó mirando su llegada, todos menos Tomoka, Susu y Kintaro que corrían con la profesora hacía ellos:**

**-¡Sakuno!-Grito emocionada Tomoka y la abrazo-Estaba tan preocupada… ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pie?-**

**-Me lo torcí, Ryoma-Kun me ha estado ayudando para poder avanzar y ahora Fuji me lo ha vendado-**

**-Ya veo, ¿Aun te duele?-**

**-No mucho-**

**-Me alegro estas bien, ahora vamos a conversar en el pasto ¿Sí? Quiero hablar tienes que contarme todo-**

**-Esto…ahora, es que tengo hambre-Sonrió apenada**

**-bueno entonces comeremos primero-Le sonrió**

**-Que bueno que estén bien, aparte de aquellas heridas-Dijo la profesora-**

**-No nos vuelvan a preocupar-dijo Kotaru**

**-Sí, lo sentimos-Dijo Sakuno y Ryoma a su lado**

**-¡Sakuno-Chan!-Kintaro la abrazo, sabiendo que Ryoma estaba justo alado, mirando la escena con una aura negro a su alrededor y con ojos asesinos-Me alegro que estes bien-**

**-¡Ryoma-Sama!-Grito emocionada Susu intentando abrazarlo, pero retrocedió al ver que estaba muy enojado-Oh ¿Qué pasa?-**

**-Ryoma-Kun…-dijo preocupada otra vez-**

**-Kintaro…-Gruñó Ryoma-Todo esto lo haces a propósito ¿Verdad?-**

**-¿Hacer que?-Dijo Sakuno sin entender, mientras Tomoka se reía al comprender a que se refería Ryoma-**

**Kintaro se asusto al ver sus ojos ardiendo, se escondió atrás de Momo y Eiji, pero ellos también no podían protegerlo porque estaban muertos de miedo:**

**-¡Los mataré a los tres!-Gruñó Ryoma**

**-Que miedo…Kya-Dijo Eiji**

**-Yo igual tengo miedo, del koshimae. Parece poseído, tiene llamas a su alrededor-**

**-Entonces no soy el único que ve las llamas…-Suspiro Momo**

**-Antes de que los asesines Ryoma, debo informarles algo a ustedes dos-Sonrió la profesora-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto Sakuno**

**-Les quiero presentar a Yoshino-Sama, él es como el alcalde del pueblo Yoshino y ha estado ayudándonos cuando se perdieron-**

**-Hola-Sonrió el anciano**

**-Mucho gusto-Sonrió Sakuno, luego se dirigió a su prometido en voz baja-Ryoma salúdalo**

**-mmm, hola-**

**-Lo que su profesora intenta decirles es que esta noche en el Pueblo Yoshino habrá una gran fiesta para celebrar que están bien, así que están todos invitados-Sonrió Yoshino**

**-Sí, además Sakuno en ese pueblo esta el Gran Flor de cerezo-Grito emocionada**

**-Así es, él mismo de la leyenda-Sonrió la sensei**

**Ahora que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, Sakuno fue a comer con Tomoka frente a la cascada cristalina, mientras que Ryoma se encargaba de perseguir a sus tres enemigos por todas partes.**

**Continuara**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

_Konichiwa!!_

_Como están? Espero que muy bien, hoy como es viernes he tenido más tiempo y espero que les guste el próximo capitulo titulado "La leyenda de Sakura"._

_Cuidense mucho y comenten_

_Sayonara_


	24. La leyenda de Sakura

Capitulo 24-La leyenda de Sakura

Al llegar la noche, la profesora con sus alumnos y también el grupo Seigaku caminaron por el bosque hacía el Pueblo de Yoshino que estaba tan solo a unos metros de la cascada. Lo bueno es que ahora caminar no sería un problema para Sakuno, porque lo que tenía en el pie, solo era una herida, que gracias a unas pomadas que Fuji le había pasado, ya no le dolía tanto.

Al llegar allá se encontraron con el anciano y además una mujer de larga cabellera lo acompañaba:

-Sean bienvenidos todos, les presento a mi hija Saori que les ayudará a todas las chica a vestirse-

-¿A vestirnos?-Pregunto Tomoka sin entender

-Así es, esta fiesta es de Kimonos-Sonrió Saori-Yo les prestaré a cada una-

-Y en cuanto a los chicos, tengo unos trajes que les prestaré-Sonrió el anciano

-¡Que emocionante una fiesta con kimonos! Y eso que no estamos en el Festival de la primavera aun-Grito alegre Tomoka

-Ahora vayan a cambiarse con Saori-Sonrió el anciano-Y los chicos síganme-

El anciano con los chicos entraron a una casa muy grande, que era muy similar al Palacio Imperial y las chicas entraron en otra casa con Saori.

Minutos después Ryoma salió con una Yukata de color azul, se veía muy bien, pero aun así odiaba usar ese tipo de trajes ya que en su Palacio siempre debía hacerlo por obligación en cuanto a ceremonias.

Momo con Eiji lo miraron con ternura:

-Ochibi te ves muy tierno-

-Así es, Echizen te ves muy bien-

-mmm-Gruñó

-¿Aun no quieres olvidar lo del video?-Pregunto Momo

-mmm como olvidarlo-

-Mira, están comenzando a salir las chicas-Sonrió Momo apuntando hacía la casa del frente-

Todos los chicos miraron hacía allá y efectivamente comenzaron a salir las chicas, Tomoka usaba un Kimono tradicional morado con flores, Susu en cambió tenía un Kimono amarillo con una cinta roja en la cintura y el resto de las chicas de diferentes colores.

Ryoma se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba Sakuno? Y en ese preciso momento Eiji grito: "Miren es Sakuno-Chan". El chico de ojos ambar miro hacía la puerta, entonces pudo ver a Sakuno con una Yukata de un rosa claro con flores Sakura a su alrededor y el pelo suelto:

-¡Kawaiii!-Dijeron todos boquiabierta

-Realmente kawaii…-Susurro Kintaro

-Sakuno-Chan te ves muy linda-Sonrió Eiji

-Así es, Sakuno ese Kimono te queda muy bien-Sonrió Tomoka

-Es verdad-Sonrió Momo mirando a Ryoma que aun tenía los ojos clavados en ella-Echizen di algo-

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun ¿Qué sucede?-

-No es nada-Dijo algo nervioso

-Ochibi dile algo a Sakuno, ¿Verdad que se ve muy kawaii?-

-Eh…sí, te ves muy bien…Ryusaki-dijo un poco sonrojado

-Esto…gracias-Sakuno sonrió y se sonrojo

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente y esto hizo que Kintaro con Susu se enfadarán:

-Eh… ¿Por qué no vamos a comer?-Dijo Susu a todos

-Claro-Dijeron todos

Caminaron todos por las calles iluminadas por lámparas asiáticas y comieron un poco de Suchi, luego Tomoka invito a Sakuno a divertirse, ya que había muchos juegos por todo el pueblo. Momo y Ryoma jugaron a otras cosas pero de hombres, en cambió Eiji solo estaba comprando muchos peluches de conejitos.

Horas después, en el centro del pueblo encendieron una gran fogata y pusieron música todos bailaron a la luz de la luna en parejas. Kintaro quiso sacar a Sakuno, pero ella no quiso y Susu también quiso bailar con Ryoma pero él rechazo su oferta.

Mientras todos bailaban e incluso Susu con Kintaro, Ryoma camino hacía Sakuno y estiró su mano, mirando fijamente sus ojos marrones:

-Ryusaki… ¿Quieres bailar?-

-Esto…-Dijo sonrojada porque todo el mundo miraba la escena-Esta bien-

Sakuno se levantó y los dos caminaron al centro, justo en ese momento todas las parejas se apartaron para darles a ellos espacio. La música en ese momento fue romántica, entonces Ryoma la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomo su delicada mano con ternura.

Mientras bailaban se miraban uno al otro fijamente, era como si el resto no existiera y solo estaban ellos dos en el mundo. El resto de los presentes estaban sonriendo al ver la pareja de esa forma, todos menos Susu con Kintaro que solo les causaba rabia por un lado y por el otro tristeza.

Cuando Sakuno ya estaba cansada, por lo cual se fueron a sentar. Descansaron un rato y luego Ryoma la miro otra vez para decirle:

-Ryusaki… ¿Quieres salir de la fiesta, un momento?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Quiero enseñarte algo-

-mmm bueno-Dijo sorprendida

La pareja se escapó de la fiesta y caminaron por el bosque en medió de la oscuridad. Ryoma estaba concentrado en el lugar a donde irían, además esperaba que estuviera vacío, nadie podía interrumpir ese momento.

Atrás de ellos ya había desaparecido el pueblo Yoshino, frente a un templo Ryoma se detuvo y le susurro: "Ya casi llegamos". Sakuno miró hacía adelante y pudo ver una larga escalera la cual tuvieron que subir.

Arriba pudieron ver un gran templo rojo frente a sus ojos, la chica de largas trenzas no entendía el porque estaban ahí. En eso Ryoma le tomo la mano y la condujo hacía atrás del templo, donde había una flor de cerezo rodeado con antorchas:

-Este es el árbol flor de cerezo de la leyenda…-Sonrió Sakuno-Se me había olvidado que estaba justo detrás del templo-

-mmm Ryusaki…te he traído hasta aquí porque…tengo algo que decirte-

-¿Eh?-

-Eh…recuerdas cuando fuimos a comer hace unos meses atrás y yo te había dicho que algún día te diría la razón por la cual he decidido ayudarte-

-mmm sí lo recuerdo, ¿Es lo mismo que me querías decir la otra noche?-Pregunto Sakuno-

-Sí, es lo mismo-La miro nervioso-Es que…la razón por la cual he cambiado a como era antes, es porque…-

-…-

-Quiero a alguien…-

-¿Es Susu?-Pregunto sin entender-¿O es alguien de la clase?-

-No, la persona a que quiero no es Susu, sino que es a quien estoy mirando ahora-

-¿Eh? No…puedo…creerlo-Se sonrojo

-Es la verdad, la persona a quien quiero…eres tú Sakuno-Sus nervios desaparecieron y ahora la miraba decidido-Al principio debo reconocer que estaba en contra de este compromiso, pensaba que lo único que amaba en la vida, era el tenis. Pero después cuando te comencé a conocer, sentía unas emociones raras que nunca antes había sentido. No entendía porque e incluso cuando Kintaro…se acerco a ti-Apretó su puño en ese momento-Estaba muy enojado, no entendía porque…tenía ganas de asesinarlo en esos momentos…-

-"no puede ser…dijo mi nombre… ¿Esto es un sueño?"-Pensó Sakuno sonrojada

-Momo-Sempai me dijo que podían ser celos, ese día cuando Kintaro te tomo la mano…me di cuenta que era verdad, estaba celoso de que tú con él se llevarán tan bien. Por eso ese día…no me pude controlar y tan solo actué sin pensarlo-

-"Es decir… ¿que este amor es correspondido?"-Pensó Sakuno y sus ojos se nublaron, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Era acaso de felicidad? ¿O alivió?

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado-¿Es por lo que dije?-

-No, no es eso. Es que realmente he sido una distraída ¿Verdad?-Dijo llorando con una sonrisa-Ahora que tú me has dicho la verdad, es hora que también yo lo haga-

-mmm-

-Yo…siempre he estado enamorada de ti, Ryoma-Kun-Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- por eso cuando te veía con Susu, me sentía muy mal e incluso intente alejarme de ti, porque…tal y como decía Tomo-Chan prefería tu felicidad, que la mía. La verdad, no se porque estoy llorando, es que…no puedo creer…que esto sea real. Puede que sea un sueño y mañana no sea real-

-Esto si es real, Ryusaki-

Le limpió las lágrimas y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, para mirarla fijamente:

-Eres muy importante para mí y no permitiré que nadie nos separe-

-Ryoma-Kun…-

En eso Sakuno cerró los ojos y él igual, en eso comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a sus labios, hasta rozarlos.

En el momento en que ambos se besaron, misteriosamente un largo viento corrió alrededor de ellos e hizo que el flor de cerezo dejará caer algunos de sus pétalos que danzaron alrededor de ellos.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Sakuno lo miro sonrojada y él igual un poco nervioso, pero feliz:

- Lo hicimos igual que en la leyenda…-

-¿Eh?-

-Es que la leyenda de Sakura, decía que si una pareja se declara bajo un flor de cerezo ese sentimiento será eterno-Lo miró otra vez

-mmm algo había escuchado, pero escogí este lugar solo para que esta vez nadie nos viera. Como lo de ese video-

-Ya veo-

-En fin, no hablemos de eso ahora o tendré que seguir con mi plan de asesinar a esos dos-Gruñó

-A todo esto, ¿Qué tenía que ver Kintaro en todo eso?-

-Eh…bueno…nada, es que el hizo algo que no debía-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, él me había abrazado ¿Es por eso?-Dijo riéndose

-mmm-No dijo nada

-Realmente eres un celoso-Rió otra vez-Kintaro es solo un amigo-

-"Aun así el te quiere más que eso, pero ahora sus sentimientos no valdrán la pena"-Pensó Ryoma imaginándose la cara de Kintaro-

-Bueno…ahora… ¿nuestra relación a cambiado?-Pregunto nerviosa

-Sí, eso creo-

-Esta comenzando a hacer frió, deberíamos volver-Dijo Sakuno, aunque sinceramente no quería irse-

-Tienes razón, si nos tardamos mucho, pensarán que nos hemos perdido otra vez-

-Sí, por eso mejor volvamos-

-Esta bien-Tomo su mano con ternura-pero no quiero volver, fingiendo que no ha pasado nada-

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres que todos se enteren?-

-mmm es que quiero aclararle a Kintaro y a Susu la verdad-

-Entonces…no puedo dejarte solo en esto, así que te acompañare-Sonrió

Los dos caminaron de regreso al Pueblo Yoshino tomados de la mano, ya que ahora sus lazos eran más fuertes que antes y lo más importante nadie podría detener el sentimiento que sentían.

_**Konichiwa!!**_

_**Como están? Espero que muy bien, no sabía perfectamente como hacer que Ryoma se declarará así que tras pensarlo, pensé que sería más romántico bajo un flor de cerezo y mi mejor amiga me dio la idea de que fueran ambos con Yukata. **_

_**Etto…en el próximo capitulo, se aclarará todo, lo del flor de cerezo saque un poco de otro fic que yo había hecho, pero que tan solo una persona a tomado en cuenta. Y lo de bajo las estrellas me imagine la escena de marmalade boy, algo así, pero con una gran diferencia que Yuu expresa más sus emociones en cambió Ryoma que es más serio.**_

_**Comenten onegai, debo pensar ahora en el capitulo 25**_

_**Cuídense mucho**_

_**sayonara**_


	25. La aclaración

_**Konichiwa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les traigo la continuación que espero que les guste. Me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, mi mejor amiga la Maru-Chan me ha presionado con que suba el 25, porque decía que le había encantado el 24 y eso que no se ha leído todo el fic xD Cuídense mucho Sayonara**_

"**Capítulo 25-La aclaración"**

En el pueblo Yoshino, el equipo Seigaku con los otros cuatro estudiantes (Kintaro, Susu. Tomoka, Kachiro y Horio) estaban tomando un té caliente, sentados en un tronco frente a la fogata. Todos estaban pacíficamente mirando al cielo, kikumaru pensaba en lo relajante que era estar en ese lugar y pensar que todas esas vacaciones eran gracias a que debían proteger a la parejita. Entonces Inui se percató que no estaban, todos miraron hacía su alrededor y era cierto no los veían. Susu y Kintaro estaban furiosos por no haberse dado cuenta antes, mientras que los sempais solo estaban preocupados de perderse algo importante.

De repente Kawamura los vio caminando a los lejos y alertó a todos, Momo los observó con una sonrisa al notar que caminaban tomados de la mano.

-Koshimae ¿Por qué la llevas de la mano?-Gruñó el pelirrojo enfadado

-Porque es mi prometida después de todo ¿Algún problema con eso?-Dijo serio mirando a Kintaro desafiante

-Algo ha pasado… ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Inui sonriente

-Esto...Ryoma-Kun, mejor digámoslo en otro momento-Susurro bajito

-No habrá ningún otro momento adecuado para hacerlo, hay que aclarar todo-Dijo Ryoma

-¡¿Aclarar?!-Pregunto intrigada Susu-¿Qué es lo que tienen que aclarar?-

-Su relación obviamente-Sonrió Eiji

-Koshimae si tienes algo que decirnos, dilo-Dijo serió Kintaro

-Esta bien-Suspiro-Hace unos momentos, Ryusaki y yo…-

-Ya veo, le vas a aclarar a todos que no sientes nada por Ryusaki-Sonrió Susu-¿Verdad Ryoma-Sama?, ella es solo tu prometida por obligación, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que amarla, además alguien como ella nunca estaría con alguien como tú-

-Susu ¿Por qué dices eso?, Sakuno-Chan no es alguien débil, ella es fuerte-Gruñó Kintaro

-Puede que lo sea para ti, pero desde mi punto de vista, ella nunca estará a la altura de Ryoma-Sama, así que no merece estar con él. Por eso Ryoma-Sama quiere aclararnos a todos, esto mismo-

-Te equivocas como siempre-Gruñó Ryoma mirando a la rubia con ojos fríos-Ryusaki no es débil, es alguien muy amable, inteligente y alegre. Tiene muchas cualidades que tú no conoces, porque nunca te has dado el tiempo para conocerla-

-Pero Ryoma-Sama…Ryusaki era solo un estorbo para ti ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?-

-Porque la amo y quiero que sepas que nunca ha sido un estorbo para mí. Ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas y he aprendido de ello-

-¡Al fin lo dijo!-Lloro Eiji abrazando a Oishi que solo le sonrió

-¿Qué? ¿La amas?-aquellas palabras fueron un golpe muy bajo para Susu-

-Sí, por eso no quiero que vuelvas a molestarla, si lo haces…no te lo perdonaré- Su tono era más frío

-"Koshimae realmente la quiere, se nota en sus palabras honestas"-Pensó Kintaro mirando a Sakuno-"Como veo ahora ellos dos son felices, no voy a entrometerme más en su vida, mientras Sakuno-Chan sonría todo estará bien"

- Ryoma-Kun…no seas duro con ella, Susu realmente te quiere por eso lo hace, no es por ser mala-

-mmm-Asintió y luego pensó-"Si no fuera por Sakuno, le diría un par de cosas más"-

-"Ryusaki…realmente es amable, como dice Ryoma-Sama, a pesar de que yo la hecho sufrir, ella tan solo se preocupa por mi bienestar"-

-¡Felicidades Ochibi!-Grito emocionado abrazando a Ryoma

-¡Sakuno-Chan!-Grito Tomoka y también la abrazo

-Esto merece una celebración-Grito Momo-Vamos a todos a comer Sushi, Inui invita-

-¿Eh?-Se estremeció Inui

-¡Si!-Gritaron todos

Todos fueron a comer Sushi a un Restaurante cercano incluida Susu. Ryoma estaba sentado con sus compañeros y Sakuno lo mismo con sus compañeras. Solo por esta vez estaban separados en diferentes mesas, parecía un interrogatorio para ambos. En la mesa de los chicos, todos estaban curiosos por saber quién se había declarado primero y como lo habían hecho, Ryoma era muy reservado para todo, pero incluso le hablaban compañeros que nunca antes se habían atrevido, lo cual parecía ser un momento muy incómodo para él.

-Echizen, cuéntanos como te declaraste-Levantó una ceja Momo

-¿No lo tienen en un video esta vez?-Pregunto Horio riendo

-No, ese es el problema-Suspiro Eiji triste-Nos perdimos la declaración-

-Sí, por eso Echizen cuéntanos-Dijo Kawamura interesado

-No-Dijo en un tono frío y se bebió una Ponta-

-Por favor-Decía Momo- Hasta Fuji-Sempai quiere saber-

-Es verdad-Sonrió Fuji

-No lo haré-

-Entonces una pregunta-Dijo Eiji

-¿Qué?-Pregunto mientras se tomaba la Ponta

-¿La besaste?-Pregunto Eiji sonriente

Ryoma en ese momento se atoró y no podía respirar, todos preocupados hacían que levantara los brazos, hasta que se recuperó, pero seguía colorado. Todos lo miraban esperando su respuesta, pero él solo permanecía en silencio siendo indiferente con ellos, entonces uno de sus compañeros se acercó a hablarle:

-¿De verdad has besado a Ryusaki?-Sonrió maliciosamente

-¡¿Cómo preguntan tonterías?!-Dijo frustrado Ryoma

-mmm te has enfadado, eso quiere decir que sí la besaste-Sonrió Inui y sus lentes brillaron-

-¡Eso no quiere decir nada!-Gruñó Ryoma

-Claro que sí-Dijo Momo sonriendo y lo abrazo-Muy bien Echizen-

-¡El ochibi al fin creció!-

-shh ya era hora que madurara-Susurro Kaidoh mientras tomaba bebida

-Ves Fuji te dije que la leche hacía crecer-Dijo Eiji riendo-

-¿Cuánta leche has tomado últimamente?-Rió Oishi

-Yo diría más de un litro-Rió a carcajadas Kawamura

-¿Pueden parar?-Gruñó Ryoma avergonzado

-Koshimae, puedo hablar contigo un segundo-

-¿Eh?-Dijeron todos sorprendidos y Momo soltó a Ryoma-

-Esta bien-Suspiro Ryoma

-Es solo un minutos-Prometió Kintaro mientras el resto de Seigaku los observaba

-Entonces nosotros vamos a buscar más té-Dijo Oishi y sacó al resto del camino

Cuando el equipo Seigaku los dejó solos, mientras el resto de sus compañeros también se unian a buscar té como excusa para que los dos primos hablaran a solas:

-Es algo cortó, no quiero pelear más, me rendiré-

-¿eh?-

-Sí, hace un rato cuando le dijiste esas palabras a Susu, me di cuenta que eras honesto y que Sakuno-Chan será muy feliz sí está a tu lado-

-mmm es decir ¿Te rindes?-Sonrió victorioso

-Pero quiero que sepas que lo hago por Sakuno-Chan-Dijo mirando hacía la mesa de al frente donde estaba Sakuno con sus amigas sonriendo-Mientras ella sonría yo seré feliz…así que debes cuidarla y no hacerla sufrir. Porque entonces cambiare mi decisión-

-No te preocupes Kintaro, yo también quiero que Sakuno sea feliz y no sufra-

-¿Tu dijiste…su nombre?-Quedo sorprendido-mmm ya veo, han cambiado mucho las cosas-

-mmm-Asintió

-Que bien se han reconciliado-Sonrió Momo apareciendo atrás de ellos-Como dos buenos primos-

-¡Momo-Sempai!...cuando tú…?-No alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque todos los observaban sonriendo

-Lo hemos visto todo-Sonrió Eiji

-Lo siento Echizen, intente que se quedarán fuera de esto, pero no me tomaron en cuenta-Dijo Oishi con una gotita de sudor

-No importa-Suspiro Echizen

En la mesa de las chicas, Sakuno estaba comiendo Sushi, cuando miro hacía la mesa de al frente y pudo encontrarse con los ojos de Ryoma clavados en los suyos, se sonrojo. Entonces Tomoka que notó la escena le pegó un codazo lento y le dijo:

-mmm Ahora sí que las cosas han cambiado ¿No, Sakuno?-

-Esto…sí-dijo mirando hacia abajo

-Y dime Sakuno, ¿Cómo ocurrió todo?-

-¡¿Eh?!-

-¿Quién se declaró primero?-Pregunto Sakura (otra alumna) de manera más directa-

-Eso mismo iba a preguntar-Sonrió Tomoka-¿Y dónde fue?-

-Esto…fue bajo el flor de cerezo-

-¿El árbol de la Leyenda Sakura?-Pregunto Tomoka

-Sí…-

-¡Oh, Ryoma es muy romántico!-Sonrió Sakura-¿Y él te lo dijo primero?-

-S-Sí-

Las dos chicas gritaron emocionadas, mientras Sakuno solo se sonrojaba más y más, entonces pudo ver que Susu la estaba observando:

-Susu ¿Qué ocurre- Pregunto Sakuno nerviosa, ya esperaba que la chica de rubia le dijera algo malo-

-mmm nada-Se acercó a Sakuno más, sentándose alado de ella-Ryusaki…Te quería decir que…Lo siento-Susurro apenada

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque he sido muy mala contigo y te he mentido. Me siento culpable por eso, de verdad Lo lamento-

-No te preocupes Susu, no estoy molesta-

-Ese es el punto, deberías odiarme, pero solo eres amable y nunca te enfadas-Dijo triste-Realmente me siento culpable, Ryoma-Sama tenía razón tú tienes muchas cualidades que yo no tengo-Suspiro-Ahora entiendo porque se fijó en ti, ojala tuviera a alguien que dijera cosas tan maravillosas de mí. Como él lo hace contigo-

-Esto…Susu tú eres una chica muy linda y encantadora. Estoy segura que algún día podrás encontrar a esa persona-Sonrió Sakuno

-¿Tú crees?, Gracias Ryusaki…aún estoy arrepentida de todo lo que te hecho-

-Todos cometemos errores algunas veces, no somos perfectos-

-Sí tienes razón-Sonrió-Ryoma es muy guapo, así que tienes que cuidarlo muy bien de las personas que pueden aparecer en el camino-

-S-Sí lo sé-Susurro, sabía perfectamente que Ryoma era guapo y que habrían muchas rivales en el camino

Eran las dos de la mañana y el anciano Yoshino decidió que todos se quedarán en su gran mansión, ya que era muy tarde para que volvieran a las cabañas que estaban al otro lado del bosque. Ryoma y Sakuno antes de ir a dormir miraron el cielo por un balcón de madera:

-Es tarde, deberíamos ir a dormir-

-Sí tienes razón Ryoma-Kun, hoy fue un día muy largo-Sonrió- Y el mejor que he tenido-

-Para mí también…Sakuno-Dijo mirando sus ojos marrones

-Ryoma-Kun…Te amo-Dijo sonrojada-Ojala este sueño nunca termine-

-No es un sueño, así que no terminara, no te preocupes. Yo también te amo-

-Chicos a dormir-Apareció la profesora

-¡Sí!-Dijeron los dos nerviosos sonrojados, viendo como la profesora desaparecía

Los dos entraron juntos y cuando debían separarse en el pasillo (Ya que las dormiría en cuartos separados). Sakuno buscó su mirada por última para dedicarle una sonrisa y desearle buenas noches, sentía que no quería separarse de él por mucho tiempo, pero ya se verían pronto:

-Buenas noches-Sonrió

-Buenas noches Sakuno-Ryoma se acercó a ella y beso su frente-Nos vemos mañana-

"Sí, nos vemos" Susurro sonrojada y observó como el ambarino se perdía en el pasillo, sonrió al no creer que todo eso fuera real, pero estaba feliz de que lo fuera de ese modo. Su primer amor era correspondido…y no imaginaba que pasaría de aquí en adelante entre ellos ahora que ambos sabían lo que sentían.

Continuara

…..


	26. Un dia mas

**Capítulo 26**

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron y fueron invitados a desayunar por el anciano Yoshino, cuando estaban todos en la larga mesa comiendo arroz, la profesora le anunció a todos que debían regresar al Instituto ese mismo día, ya que lo habían acordado con la directora de ese modo. Horio estaba confundido, creía que el día que debían regresar era sábado, pero hoy no lo era ¿O sí?

-Hoy es sábado-Afirmo Ryoma

-¿En serió? Tan rápido pasó el paseo-Suspiro triste Horio- Pero…sensei usted dijo que íbamos a alcanzar a ver la caída de meteoros-

-No lo afirme, dije que quizás podríamos verlo, pero la caída de meteoros es esta noche-

-Sensei, ¿Y si nos vamos esta noche?, después de la caída de meteoros-Sugirió Tomoka

-mmm no lo sé, debería preguntárselo a la directora-

-"Una caída de meteoros sería perfecto para otro momento Ryosaku"-Pensó Momo malévolamente, mirando su celular-"Creo que haré una llamada"-

-¿Qué ocurre Momo?-Pregunto Eiji

-No es nada, permiso, voy al baño-Dijo levantándose, dejando el plato casi lleno, algo muy extraño en él-

Momo camino a la gran habitación en la que había dormido y sacó un celular de su bolsillo, miro a todos lados para que nadie estuviera cerca, entonces llamó a Ryusaki sensei quién le contesto confusa por su repentina llamada, entonces pensó que se trataba de algo grave que le había sucedido a su nieta.

-No, nada grave. Es solo que ellos dos, ahora…han cambiado su relación-

-¿eh? ¿Eso quiere decir…que ellos?-Exclamo emocionada

-Así es, se han declarado por fin-

-¡Que buena noticia! ¿Cuándo ha sido?-

-Ayer en la noche. Es por eso que la llamó. Esta noche habrá lluvia de Meteoros y justo hoy debemos volver al Instituto-

-Ya veo, sería un momento perfecto para ellos dos-

-Así es-

-Sí es por la felicidad de ambos, llamaré a la profesora, para que se vengan mañana en la temprano-

-¡Bien!-Sonrió Victorioso Momo-Pero una pregunta… ¿Podrán descansar esta semana?-

-mmm creo que veré si puedo darles una semana de descanso a todo el curso, incluyéndolos-

-Gracias Ryusaki-Sensei-Sonrió

-Bien, tienen mi autorización, pero con una condición…cuando regresen quiero escuchar un informe completo de cómo cambió su relación, pueden mostrarme videos o fotos. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!-

Momo después de colgar, volvió a la mesa donde aún estaban todos comiendo, Echizen lo miro extrañado por su larga demora y le preguntó porque se había tardado tanto, pero él solo respondió que se había perdido. Sakuno estaba extrañada igual que su prometido porque el baño estaba muy cerca ¿En qué momento se había perdido?

-A mí no me engañas, ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-Pregunto Eiji en voz baja, ya que estaba a su lado-

-He llamado a Ryusaki-Sensei y nos ha permitido quedarnos esta noche-

-¿En serió? Que emoción-Sonrió

-Sí-Sonrió Victorioso-Podrán ver la caída de Meteoros

En eso, el celular de la profesora sonó (Se preguntarán como tienen señal, si están en el monte. La respuesta es que Nanjiro les presto celulares a el equipo Seigaku y a la profesora con muy buena señal). La Sensei se levantó de la mesa, pidiendo permiso y atendió el teléfono, mientras el resto se levantaba de la mesa. Momo se acercó a sus compañeros de Seigaku para informarles lo sucedido.

-He hablado con Ryusaki-Sensei y nos ha autorizado a quedarnos hasta mañana-Sonrió

-Y además tendremos una semana de vacaciones-Sonrió Eiji

-¡Qué bueno! Aun no me quería ir-Dijo Kawamura

-No es malo unas vacaciones-Sonrió Fuji

-Pero con una condición-Dijo Momo mirando a Inui

-¿Cuál sería?-Pregunto Oishi con escalofríos ya que conocía los planes malvados de Ryusaki-Sensei-

-Nada malo-Rió Eiji al ver la expresión de su compañero

-Así es, solo quiere un informe completo-Sonrió Momo-O también pueden ser videos y fotos-

-¿Videos?-Sonrió Inui malévolamente-Creo que ya entiendo para que nos querías-

-¿Y de dónde sacaras las fotos?-Pregunto Eiji-Últimamente nos hemos perdido todos sus momentos-

-mmm sí tienes razón, nos hemos perdido los otros momentos, pero esta vez podremos obtener uno mejor que lo otros-Sonrió malévolamente y le entrego una raqueta a Kawamura que estalló en llamas-

-Sí creo que te entiendo, yo seré el mejor fotógrafo de la historia-Grito Kawamura-

-Que miedo, kya….-Dijo Eiji mirando a Momo, Inui y Kawamura que se reían malévolamente-

-Atención todos-Dijo la Sensei mirando a todos los presentes-He hablado con Ryusaki-Sensei-

-¿Y que ha dicho?-Pregunto Horio interesado

-Dice que nos ha dado autorización para quedarnos hasta mañana-

-mmm ¿Y tendremos clases normales después?- Pregunto Echizen

-No, les ha dado a todos una semana de vacaciones-

-¿En serió?-Preguntaron todos alegres, menos Echizen y Kaoru que estaban serios como siempre-

-¡Así es!-Grito la Sensei-

-¡Sí viva!-Grito Tomoka emocionada, mirando a su amiga Sakuno-Entonces podremos ver la Caída de Meteoros-

-Así parece-Sonrió Sakuno y miro a Ryoma se reojos y este le sonrió. Dejándola totalmente roja-

Después de que todos se bañaran y se cambiaran de ropa, se despidieron del Anciano Yoshino, para volver a las cabañas. Esta vez caminaron por otro camino, menos peligroso, el equipo Seigaku decidió irse en Helicóptero para poder tomar videos y fotos se la pareja Ryosaku, mientras que los demás prefirieron irse a pie.

-Este viaje ha sido muy agotador-Suspiro Horio

-Sí, pero lo bueno es que ha valido la pena-Sonrió Kachiro mirando a Ryoma que iba muy cerca de Sakuno-

-Creo que tienes razón-Asintió Horio mirando hacia atrás también

Al último iban Sakuno y Ryoma caminando juntos tomados de la mano, la castaña iba sonrojada, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a tenerlo tan cerca, pero se sentía bien. A su lado iban Tomoka, Kintaro y Susu:

-mmm me pregunto-Susurro Sakuno en voz baja mirando el cielo

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Es que… ¿Cómo será la caída de Meteoros?, ¿Alguna vez la haz visto?-

-Claro que sí, pero cuando tenía como diez años-

-¿Y cómo eran?-

-mmm no lo recuerdo muy bien-

-Quisiera verlos-Sonrió Sakuno mirando el cielo-

-Después los veremos juntos-

Caminaron mucho, bajo el radiante sol, todos llegaron agotados. Pero en cambió Sakuno solo seguía sonriendo, estaba ansiosa por la noche, para ver la caída de meteoros por primera vez en su vida.

En el almuerzo comieron carne una vez más. Inui estuvo toda la tarde arreglando su cámara de video, en compañía de Momo y Kawamura, querían que esta noche fuera perfecta para la parejita.

Al llegar la noche, todos esperaban el gran momento, así que se separaron nuevamente. La profesora con todos sus alumnos se quedaron en las cabañas, porque según ellos era mejor ahí, mientras que por otro lado estaba otro grupo (Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka y Susu) que habían decidido ir al Campo de Flores ya que ese era un lugar perfecto para ver la caída de meteoros.

El equipo Seigaku aprovecho la oportunidad de acompañarlos, para prepararse en la misión "Momentos Ryosaku".Kawamura se había escondido en alguna parte del bosque que nadie sabía, para que Ryoma no lo descubriera con la cámara y Inui tenía cámaras en las flores.

Todo estaba listo, solo había que esperar. Susu con Tomoka estaban sentadas bajo un árbol observando no precisamente el cielo, sino que a sus compañeros (Ryoma y Sakuno) que estaban sentados bajo otro árbol, esperando la caída de meteoros:

-Hey Susu-Susurro Tomoka para que su amiga no la escuchara, ahora se llevaban bien y su relación había cambiado-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-

-Sí eso creo, dejar a Ryoma y Ryusaki solos ¿Verdad?-

-Así es-Sonrió Tomoka-Dile tú que iremos a dar una vuelta. A mí ya no me cree Sakuno-

-Esta bien-Suspiro Susu

Susu se levantó de su lugar y camino hacía ellos. A pesar de que apenas ayer amaba a Ryoma y no se iba a dar por vencida. Hoy se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas, una de ellas de lo bien que se llevaban ellos dos y que se notaba a kilómetros que se amaban mutuamente, aunque Ryoma fuera serio y frío, cuando estaba con ella cambiaba completamente. Por eso, había decidido darse por vencida.

-¿Que pasa Susu?-Pregunto Sakuno

-Les quería avisar que yo con Tomoka iremos a caminar un rato-

-¿A dónde irán?-Pregunto Sakuno interesada- Podríamos ir juntos a buscar un mejor lugar ¿No?-

-Es que…tenemos que hablar algo-Dijo Tomoka entrando en escena-

-Ah… lo siento-Sonrió Sakuno avergonzada

-"mmm ya sé que traman"-Pensó Ryoma mirando a las dos chicas nerviosas-"Ella…aún no se da cuenta"-

-No te preocupes-Sonrió Susu-Nos vemos luego-

-Sí, hasta pronto-Dijo Tomoka caminando con Susu, prácticamente corriendo

-mmm Nosotros podríamos volver-Dijo Sakuno-

-… ¿Aun no lo notas?...-Suspiro

-Notar… ¿Qué cosa?-Pregunto confundida

-Sí que eres distraída… -Dijo Ryoma abriendo una Ponta

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Gomene por la tardanza**_

_**Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, es que he estado muy enferma**_

_**Pero nunca crean que les fallaré. No quiero abandonar esta historia antes de terminarlo.**_

_**Próximo capitulo: La Caída de Meteoros**_

_**Espero que les guste la continuación. Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Sayonara**_


	27. Lluvia de Meteoros

Capitulo 27- Lluvia de meteoros

Ryoma y Sakuno observaban al cielo, esperando pacientemente la tan ansiada lluvia de meteoros. Estaban tan concentrados en el cielo que inconscientemente permanecían en silencio, sin decir una palabra. Lo cual molestaba a cuatro chicos que estaban tras unos arbustos:

-Como puede ser que Echizen no habla con Sakuno, me desespera. Debería decirle algo por lo menos-

-El Ochibi nunca cambia ¿Verdad?-Suspiro Eiji desilusionado

-Eso parece-Le siguió Susu

-Ryoma-Sama es realmente lento, debería hablarle-Refunfuño Tomoka- Y Sakuno es un poco tímida también-

La chica de largas trenzas miró a su lado al ambarino, quien se encontraba bebiendo una Ponta. Tenía muchos deseos de hablar, pero no sabía de que, dado que aun una parte de ella temía hacerlo ¿Qué debía hacer?

-¿Qué ocurre Ryusaki?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Estas como extraña…-

-Ah…-Susurro- Es que…hay mucho silencio…Y pareciera como si yo no te agradara…-

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-Dijo Ryoma dejando la Ponta a un lado y la miro a los ojos

-Porque…eso parece-Susurro nerviosa mirando hacia el cielo

El príncipe la observo fijamente provocando que esta se sonrojara,"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así…Ryoma-Kun?" Susurro, intentando desviar la mirada. El chico de ojos gatunos no respondió, tan solo tomo su rostro decidido, con ambas manos, sin dejar de observarla:

-No quiero volver a oírte decir que no me agradas-Susurro-Si fuera así simplemente no te hablaría y habría cancelado esta compromiso hace tiempo-

Entonces Ryoma cerró los ojos y le beso los labios con dulzura. Sakuno estaba roja, pero aun así decidió también cerrar los ojos y sentir como el poder del amor la hacía experimentar diferentes sentidos, sentía aquellas mariposas en el estomago que danzaban en armonía y su corazón latir tan fuerte que estaba segura que hasta él podría oírle.

_Los que cuatro que estaban atrás de los arbustos se emocionaron mucho, pero no podían gritar (Aunque querían) porque serían descubiertos:_

_-¿Lo grabaste?-Pregunto Momo por un teléfono a Kawamura_

_-Sí, todo grabado-Rió kawamura por el otro lado_

_-¡Bien los tenemos!-Sonrió Momo_

En eso se sintió un ruido en el cielo, que hizo que la pareja prestará atención hacía el y entonces vieron algo muy hermoso, que no recordaban haber visto antes, era como ver estrellas fugases de un color metal brillante. Se trataba de la caída de meteoros, los cuales descendían al mismo tiempo.

El chico de ojos gatunos estaba más concentrado en su prometida que en la caída de meteoros. Los ojos de la chica de largas trenzas le recordaba mucho a los ojos de su madre, alegre y sorprendentes:

-¡Oh es muy bello!-Exclamo Sakuno-Todo esto es como…una lluvia de estrellas. Realmente sorprendente-

-Sí…mmm Ryusaki…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto prestando atención a su prometido

-Lo siento…-Dijo bajando la mirada

-¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué?-No entendía nada

-Es que por culpa de mi actitud, puedo ser muy desagradable-

-¿Lo dices por lo de hace poco?-

-mmm-Asintió

-No te preocupes Ryoma-Kun, me gustas tal y como eres-

-….-No pudo decir nada, simplemente le prestó atención

-Me refiero a que tu carácter no te hace desagradable. Después de conocerte bien este tiempo, me gustan todas tus cualidades-Se sonrojo al decir esto-Eres un chico muy amable, inteligente, agradable, talentoso y diría 100 o más caracteres positivos de ti…Ryoma-Kun-

-¿De…verdad crees eso?-

-Sí…por eso te quiero- Le Sonrió con un leve sonrojo- Lo que pasó fue culpa mía, es que tenía la impresión de que no te gustaba estar a mi lado, como no había tema para hablar….pensé que no te importaba. Pero después de…-Se sonrojo al recordar la escena-ese beso…supe la verdad…yo… ¡Lo siento!-

-mmm gracias…Sakuno-

-"¿Gracias, de que?"-Pensó ella

-Gracias por todo-La estrelló contra su pecho y la abrazo-Me alegro haberte conocido-Luego sonrió-Todo es gracias a ese vejestorio que decidió este compromiso, Algo bueno que hiciera ¿No?-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Se dejo llevar por ese abrazo-Yo también estoy feliz de haberte conocido…te quiero-

Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, bajo el árbol que dejaba caer pequeñas hojas a su alrededor y la caída de meteoros iluminaba el cielo de aquella escena tan encantadora. Momo y Eiji estaban llorando, al ver aquel momento, era como ver una pelicula romántica pero en vivo. Inui se había encargado de grabar todos los sonidos y Kawamura con la cámara de video. En cuanto a Tomoka y Susu solo miraban la escena, alegres:

-¡Yo sabía que Ryoma-Sama era todo un romántico!-Sonrió Tomoka

-Sí…tiene suerte Ryusaki-Sonrió Susu a Tomoka y luego pensó-"Ryoma-Sama solo podrá ser feliz con ella…espero que sean muy felices y que pueden olvidar todo lo malo que he ocasionado. Ojala algún día pueda encontrar a alguien tan bueno como él y dejar de sentirme sola"-

-¿Qué hacen?-Pregunto una voz curiosa

-Kintaro…-Susurro Susu sorprendida

-Hola…mmm bueno estamos-Tomoka no sabía cómo explicarles

-Estamos viendo una escena romántica en vivo-Dijo alegre Eiji

-¿Una escena romántica? ¿Dónde?-Dijo curioso Kintaro

-Está por allá-Eiji le iba a mostrar pero fue interrumpido por Momo-

-Espera…te lo diremos solo sí…no haces un escándalo o te enojas-Dijo Momo serio

-¿Por qué debería actuar así?-

-Este tema se trata de Echizen y Sakuno-

-¿Eh? Ellos dos…-Suspiro Kintaro deprimido-Ya veo…entonces nos vemos luego-

Kintaro se fue sin decir nada más y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque. El grupo lo observo preocupado, esperando que se le pasara luego. Algún día tendría que superarlo, aunque fuese muy difícil.

Estaba comenzando a hacer frió y Sakuno tiritaba nuevamente. Ryoma le sugirió que volvieran con los demás para calentarse en la cálida fogata. Ella asintió, ambos se pusieron de pie y planeaban ir en marcha.

Pero esta decisión repentina hizo temblar a todos los que espiaban, Kawamura a la velocidad de la luz volvió con Momo, y Inui se escabulló como un insecto detrás de unos arbustos. Mientras que los demás no sabían por donde huir para no ser descubiertos. En eso Kaoru le habla a Momo por el celular:

-¿Qué ocurre Serpiente?-

-Shhh con Oishi hemos encontrado una forma que ustedes salgan de ahí, solo necesitan seguir mis instrucciones-

-¿Eh, una salida? Está bien, seguiremos tus instrucciones-Dijo Momo

Fuji había ideado un plan perfecto para salir ilesos de ahí y volver a las cabañas sin ser descubiertos.

El plan era que Horio y Kashiro entraran en escena a hablar con ellos dando cualquier excusa mientras los demás corrían hacía las cabañas.

La pareja iba a caminar justo por donde estaban esos arbustos... Cuando se cruzaron Horio con Kashiro sorprendiéndolos:

-¡Oh aquí estaban!-Exclamo sorprendido Horio, era un buen actor

-Que bueno por fin los hemos encontrado, Ryoma-Kun, Sakuno-Sonrió Kachiro

-¿Nos estaban buscando?-Pregunto Sakuno

-Así es, la profesora nos había preguntado por ustedes-

-Ya veo-Dijo Ryoma-Ahora íbamos hacía allá-

Mientras ellos estaban hablando, por otro lado del bosque el grupo iba corriendo a gran velocidad hacía las cabañas para no ser descubiertos.

Minutos después llegaron todos por separado a las cabañas, se sentaron en un tronco frente al fuego y conversaron:

-El paseo llegara a su fin mañana-Sonrió la sensei-¿Cómo lo han pasado?-

-Bien-Dijeron todos

-Nosotros también-Hablo Momo por todos-Además en este viaje, algunos se unieron más… ¿Verdad Echizen?-

-¡Momo-Sempai!-Fue lo único que dijo

-No seas tímido, Ochibi-Rió Eiji

Sakuno se sonrojo y Ryoma se puso nervioso, porque todo el curso, incluyendo la profesora los estaban mirando.

A la mañana siguiente salieron todos muy temprano y se fueron en el bus. Esta vez Sakuno se sentó con su prometido y Tomoka con Susu para no molestarlos. La chica de largas trenzas miraba por la ventana:

-Las vacaciones terminaron-Dijo Ryoma

-Sí…Aunque es raro que tan solo ha sido una semana y siento como si hubieran sido meses-Rió Sakuno

-mmm creo que se a que te refieres, como han pasado tantas cosas, estos días se han hecho eternos para todos-

-Si eso creo, ahora tendremos que volver a la realidad al Instituto en unas semanas más y todo volverá a ser como antes-

-Corrección no todo será como antes…ahora hay algo diferente-

-¿Eh?-Quedó confusa y en eso Ryoma le tomo la mano, haciendo que se sonrojara-mmm es verdad, no todo será como antes. Ahora hay un lazo más fuerte que nos une-

-Así es-Sonrió

El camino de regreso se hizo más largo que el de ida, lo cual produjo que muchos se sintieran cansados a lo largo del camino. Entre ellos, Sakuno quien bostezaba, deseando dormir. Lo cual fue captado por el ambarino, quien le ofreció su hombro como almohada. Ella se dejo llevar por el sueño y poco después él también…

Unas horas más tarde, la voz de un chico, produjo que el ambarino despertara confundido, no entendía quien se atrevía a despertarlo en esos momentos, entonces noto que se trataba de Horio:

-Echizen, lamento interrumpir pero hemos llegado-Dijo Horio

-¿Llegar…a donde?-Dijo casi dormido

-Al Instituto, las limosinas los están esperando abajo-

-Ya veo-Bostezó y miro a su lado a Sakuno apoyada en su hombro-

-Bueno yo me voy, solo me dijeron que les avisará-

-¿Avisar y donde están los demás?-

-Ya bajaron hace rato-Rió Horio

-¡¿Eh?-Ryoma miro a todos lados y efectivamente estaban solo ellos en el bus-Rayos… ¿Y porque no avisaron antes?-

-Ibamos hacerlo, pero Momo y Eiji decían que se veían tan tiernos. Que mejor los dejamos un rato más-Sonrió-Bueno me voy, adiós-

-"Algo me dice que Momo-Sempai y Eiji grabaron esto"-Pensó molesto

Entonces miro a Sakuno, quien dormía profundamente, hasta dormida era hermosa…pero aunque deseaba seguirla apreciando, debían volver al Palacio, por lo tanto decidió despertarla cuanto antes:

-Sakuno…despierta…hay que bajar-Susurro con voz dulce y acariciándole el pelo-

-mmm ¿Bajar? ¿Por qué…?-Dijo con los ojos cerrados media dormida-

-Vamos…tenemos que irnos al Palacio. Todos ya se fueron-

-¿Dónde estamos…?-

-En el bus…afuera del Instituto-

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto tratando de abrir los ojos

-mmm yo creo que las 10 y algo o más tarde-Dijo mirando por la ventana

-¿Qué?-abrió los ojos de inmediato y se encontró con los ojos de Ryoma-

Los dos se pararon y bajaron por las escaleras del bus. Afuera se encontraron con muchas personas con camaras y luces:

-¡Ahí están!-Grito un hombre y todos los demás fueron hacía ellos

-¡Oh no, la prensa!-

-¡Por aquí!- Dijeron los hombres negro

Ellos asintieron, y siguieron a los hombres de negro, quienes los llevaron a la limosina y se encargaron de evadir todas las preguntas de los periodistas.

Ya dentro del auto, los dos se relajaron y Sakuno comenzó con sus preguntas:

-¿Qué hacía la prensa aquí?-

-No tengo idea, alguien debe haberlos llamado-

-mmm ¿Pero quién?-

-No lo se, alguien que nos odie-

-¿Quién podría odiarnos?-Dijo preocupada Sakuno

-No te preocupes, lo averiguaremos y si esto sigue así…ordenare que te protejan el doble, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño-

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? Estoy más preocupada porque te hagan daño…tengo miedo-Susurro

-mmm tranquila…-Le beso la frente-Estaré bien, mientras tú lo estés-

-Ryoma-Kun…-

Continuara ….

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Arigato gosaimas por esperar, gomene por la demora. Es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, precisamente ahora estoy haciendo una tarea de biología.**_

_**Espero que les guste la continuación**_

_**Comenten onegai**_

_**Sayonara**_


	28. La mansión de Atobe

Capitulo 28

Era un lunes 25 de mayo y Sakuno se encontraba en las canchas de tenis con Ryoma practicando nuevos tiros, como tenían vacaciones por una semana podrían descansar.

Kintaro al contrarió no los acompañaba, simplemente se encontraba en su habitación acostado sobre la cama mirando hacía el techo, cuando de repente sintió su celular vibrar, estiró su mano hacía el velador y contesto:

-¿Sí?-

-Desde cuando contestas tan serio por teléfono hijo-

-¡¿Madre?!-

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas? No te escuchas tan alegre como siempre-

-Estoy bien…Pero tú ¿como estas? ¿Se encuentran bien mi hermana?-

-Estamos bien, no te preocupes-Suspiro su madre-Solo te llamaba porque nos hemos enterado de lo que ocurre con tu primo y su prometida-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Rynko me ha llamado hace unos meses atrás y me dijo que tu estabas enamorado de esa chica…Sakuno Ryusaki-

-Ah…era eso-Suspiro triste-No te preocupes madre, espero poder olvidarla-

-mmm creo saber porque dices eso…he investigado sobre ella y se lo que acaba de pasar hace unos días…-

-¿Has estado investigándola?-Dijo enfadado-¿Hace cuando que lo haces? ¿Y como?

-Hace ya unos meses…ahora mismo estamos en un hotel en Japón y por eso se que ahora tu primo también la ama…-

-¿Están las dos? …Quieres decir… ¿Qué tu has llamado a la prensa ayer?-

-Yo no he sido, sino que tú hermana-

-¿Riku? ¿Ella lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque al igual que yo estaba muy preocupada por ti y no quería que nadie te hiciera daño. Así que te ayudaremos a separarlos y así te podrás quedar con Sakuno Ryusaki-

-¡No pueden hacer eso!-Dijo molesto-Puede que este enamorado de Sakuno-Chan, pero aun así no puedo permitir que le hagan daño-

-Se que la quieres mucho Kintaro…pero si quieres estar a su lado y hacerla feliz, tendrás que jugar con fuego-

-No creo poder hacerlo…lo he intentado antes y…Sakuno-Chan realmente ama a Ryoma-

-Realmente has cambiado mucho…Oniichan-Dijo otra voz mas suave-No puedo creer que te rindas tan fácilmente-

-Riku…no es eso, es que no hay manera de hacerlo-

-Si hay…y muchas, yo tengo unos planes-Rió Riku-Recuerda que soy las más inteligente la familia Toyama-

-mmm no lo se-Dijo Kintaro levantándose y caminando hacía la ventana-Si no resulta estaremos en grandes problemas-

-No creo que fallé, pero necesito tu opinión ¿Quieres hacerlo?-

-Creo que sí…hay que derrotar al koshimae-Sonrió Kintaro mirando por la ventana hacía la cancha de tenis, allí se encontraba Ryoma con Sakuno jugando-

-Bien…te diré lo que haremos…-Dijo su madre

Ryoma y Sakuno estaban agotados, así que decidieron entrar al Palacio a tomar algo de beber, pero entonces Nanjiro les hablo:

-Que bueno que los encuentro chicos, he recibido una llamada de Atobe-

-mmm ¿Y que quería?-

-Dijo que quería invitarnos a una fiesta con piscina en la mansión. Van a estar los titulares de Seigaku…-

-Se ve entretenido…-Sonrió Sakuno-¿Podemos ir?-

-Yo no veo el problema-Dijo Nanjiro mirando a su hijo-¿Verdad Ryoma?-

-mmm esta bien-

-¿Podemos invitar a Tomo-Chan?-

-Eso creo… ¿A que hora es?-

-Como a las 4...y dijo que recuerden llevar traje de baño-

Horas después Ryoma y Sakuno estaban listos para ir. Tomaron la limosina y fueron a buscar a Tomoka a su casa, para emprender hacía la mansión de Atobe:

-¡Gracias por invitarme!-Dijo Tomoka

-No es nada-Dijo Ryoma mirando por la ventana

-Así es, no es nada. Tenía muchas ganas de fueras Tomo-Chan-

-Que emoción nunca antes he ido a una Mansión, aunque claro…debe ser igual que el Palacio, ¿No?-

-La verdad no, porque el Palacio Imperial esta hecho con materiales occidentales hace muchos años, mientras que la mansión de Atobe esta hecha de lujos…según lo que me ha contado mi padre, es que su familia se fue a Hawai por negocios y que le dejaron todas su comodidades-Explicó Ryoma

-Ya veo, entonces no es lo mismo-Dijo Sakuno

-Ahora lo comprobarán…ya llegamos-

Ryoma decía la verdad, miraron por la ventana y pudieron ver una gran reja de color bronce que estaba frente a ellos. La limosina entró y pudieron ver la mansión de Atobe rodeada por un jardín deslumbrante, lleno de árboles de diferentes tipos. Sakuno con su mejor amiga estaban sorprendidas por el jardín tan bello y quedaron más emocionadas al encontrarse con una pileta de forma de ángel que estaba al centro de la vereda.

Bajaron de la limosina y caminaron hacía la puerta, donde fueron atendidos por unos mayordomos que le dieron la Bienvenida, adentró vieron Atobe que estaba vestido de traje elegante:

-Bienvenidos a todos-Sonrió Atobe-¿Cómo has estado Sakuno?

-Muy bien- Sonrió Sakuno- Muchas gracias por invitarnos

-No des las gracias, quería que todos nos reuniéramos hoy-

-¿Y se puedes saber para que?-Pregunto Ryoma con un tono frió no le gustaba como miraba a Sakuno-

-"Aun sigue celoso"-Pensó Atobe divertido

-Ryoma-Kun no seas malo-

-"Ryoma-Sama es muy celoso…"-Pensó Tomoka riendo

-Por nada en especial, solo quería saber que era de ustedes-

-mmm ¿Estas seguro que no hay nada más?-

-Doy mi palabra de principe a principe-

-Ochibi siempre tan celoso-Rió Eiji entrando en escena con el resto de los titulares-Hola ¿Cómo estan?-

-Como veo estan todos aquí-Sonrió Tomoka y luego pensó-"Se ven tan guapos formalmente"

-Es verdad Echizen no tienes que ser tan celoso, si Atobe no lo hace por malas intenciones-Rió Momo

-mmm no estoy celoso-Gruñó Ryoma

-Celos…eh-Susurro Inui anotando en una libreta-Eso hace que Ryoma tenga más porcentaje en el amor-

-Así parece-Sonrió Fuji

-Eso es bueno…-Dijo Kawamura

-Ahora que han llegado los últimos invitados, pasemos al jardín trasero-Dijo Atobe-Hay un vestidor allá para que se cambien de ropa-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos

Todos fueron al jardín trasero, donde se encontraron con dos equipos los de Fudomine en compañía de Ann y Hyotei obviamente. Los grupos se fueron a los vestidores y las tres chicas a los vestidores femeninos.

Los primeros en salir fueron los hombres que se sentaron en una silla de playa a tomar un poco de jugo. Minutos después salió Ann con un vikini amarillo que hizo que Kamio y Momo la mirarán fijamente exclamando "oh", después salió Tomoka con un vikini verde…pero alguien no quería salir, porque le daba vergüenza…sí se trataba de Sakuno (Imagínense a Sakuno con un cuerpo de quince años):

-¡Ann se ve esplendida!-Dijeron Kamio y Momo al mismo tiempo. Para luego mirarse fijamente con odio-

-Gracias chicos-Sonrió Ann

-mmm ¿Y que pasa con tu prometida…?-Pregunto Shinji con su cara de ninguna expresión-

-¡Vamos Sakuno sal!-Dijo Tomoka a su amiga que se encontraba dentro del vestidor-Te ves muy linda, nada pasará-

-Es que…me da vergüenza Tomo-Chan…-

-No tienes que sentir vergüenza, todos estamos en traje de baño-Le animó Tomoka-…Vamos Ryoma-Sama esta esperándote-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Dijo nerviosa-Esta bien lo haré… ¿Nadie esta mirando?-

-No nadie-

Sakuno salió a pasos lentos con un Vikini rosado claro que le quedaba muy lindo, todos la quedaron mirando, en especial Ryoma con ojos grandes y ella se sonrojo:

-¡OH KAWAI!-Dijo Eiji con Momo y Kamio

-mmm se ve muy bien-Sonrió Atobe

-Ahora me están mirando… ¿Qué hago Tomo-Chan?-Dijo en voz baja

-Tranquila solo te están mirando porque te queda muy lindo… ¿Verdad chicos que le queda bien?-Pregunto Tomoka en voz alta-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron los cuatro (Momo, Eiji, Kamio y Atobe)

-"Realmente se ve muy bien…pero no me agrada como la están mirando"-Pensó Ryoma caminando hacía ella-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurro sonrojada al sentir su mano cerca de la suya

-Vamos a sentarnos…-Dijo Ryoma llevándola hacía una silla de playa, donde se sentó solo ella-

-Ochibi eres malo, porque te la llevas-Rió Eiji-Solo quieres creerte porque estan juntos-

-Sakuno… ¿Si no estuvieras comprometida con él, te quedarías conmigo?-Pregunto Atobe mirándola fijamente a los ojos, enfrente de Ryoma que le salía humo casi-

-¿Eh? Yo…-Se sonrojo

-Es una pregunta difícil-Sonrió Tomoka viendo a Ryoma celoso, era divertido para todos-

-¿Estarías conmigo?-Atobe se acercó más

-"¿A que viene eso tan de repente?"-Pensó Ryoma molesto

-Lo siento…-Dijo Sakuno sonriendo- mmm si no me hubiera comprometido con Ryoma-Kun talvez lo hubiera conocido en el Instituto de igual forma-

-¿Lo hubieras amado igual, si se hubieran conocido de otro modo?-Pregunto Atobe, quería probar esta relación-

-Esto…-Se sonrojo aun más, porque Ryoma estaba pendiente de su respuesta-Creo que sí, porque no me fijé en él por su Palacio o porque fuera principe. Sino que fue por lo que era por dentro-

-Excelente respuesta-Dijo Atobe sonriendo y miro a Ryoma- Tranquilo…no pienso quitártela. Solo quería ver algo-

-mmm ¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú reacción-Rió Atobe

-Es divertido ver a Ryoma-Sama celoso-

-Si es verdad, mientras no se salga de sus casillas-Dijo Oishi

-Shh eso sí sería un problema-

-"Ryoma-Kun realmente sigue siendo celoso"-Pensó Sakuno mirándolo de reojo-

-¡Ahora vamos todos a la piscina!-Dijo Atobe

-Sí vamos, Nya,nya-Dijo Eiji-¿Vas a ir Oishi?-

-Claro… ¿Y que hay de ti Fuji?-

-Voy a quedarme acompañando a Tezuka-Sonrió Fuji

-Fuji…ve y diviértete con los demás-Dijo Tezuka serio con gafas de sol- Yo estaré bien-

-No te preocupes, me quedaré-Sonrió Fuji una vez más

-Ann-Chan ¿Quieres ir al piscina?-Pregunto Momo alegre

-Bueno…-Iba a contestar cuando…

-¡Olvídalo Momoshiro!- Dijo Kamio empujándolo a la piscina- Ann-Chan ¿Quieres ir conmigo mejor?-

-¡Yo se lo pedí primero!-gruñó Momo saliendo de la piscina todo empapado

-Tranquilos chicos, vamos todos-Rió Ann- ¿Hermano vienes?-

-Me quedare tomando sol con Fuji y Tezuka-Dijo Tachibana

-Esta bien-Suspiro Ann

-Vamos a la piscina Sakuno-Chan-Animó Tomoka

-¡Vamos Ochibi!-Dijo Eiji animado- Hay que pasarlo bien-

-Sí vamos, Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió Sakuno mirando a Ryoma

-Sí vamos-

Continuara…………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 28 que espero que les guste Haré todo lo posible para subir el 29 dentro de unas semanas más. Depende del tiempo que tenga en el colegio.

Comenten onegai

Sayonara


	29. El robo

Capitulo 29

En un Restaurante de Sushi estaba Kintaro sentado en una mesa tomándose un té. En eso suena su celular y él contesta:

-Hola madre…sí estoy acá en el Restaurante-

-Bien hijo, entonces hablaremos del plan-

-Estaremos allá en un minuto-Dijo Riku riendo- Ordena algo por mientras, tu debes pagar oniichan-

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-Dijo enfadado

-Porque todo esto lo hacemos por ti- Dijo su madre

-Esta bien, yo pagaré- Suspiro Kintaro

Cinco minutos después, dos personas se acercaron a Kintaro. Se trataba de una mujer pelirroja con la melena corta y una joven de unos 16 años con el cabello largo del mismo tono que Toyama. Se sentaron a su lado con una sonrisa y comieron sushi con algo para beber. Al terminar todo, se concentraron en hablar sobre el plan:

-Con mi madre hemos estado pensando que lo mejor sería que algo le pasará al príncipe, ¿No crees?-Pregunto malévolamente Riku

-¿Hacerle algo malo a Ryoma?-Pregunto Kintaro serio- Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño físicamente, así como que le pasé un accidente…NO-

-No es un accidente…sino atacarlo por otro lado-Dijo su madre

-Exacto-Sonrió Riku

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Atobe, todos jugaban en la piscina, lanzándose agua y nadando. Pero Ryoma y Sakuno estaban sentados sobre unas sillas de playas charlando:

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto mirando sus ojos marrones

-Si nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera…es decir si no hubiéramos estado comprometidos. No sentirías nada por mí ¿verdad?-

-¿A que viene eso?-

-Solo pensaba…yo creo que aunque no hubiéramos estado comprometidos, igual sentiría lo mismo que siento por ti…pero sería un amor imposible-

-Ya veo…dices por lo que dijo Atobe-Suspiro mirando al cielo e imaginándose un mundo diferente al que ahora están viviendo- Si hubiera sido de otra manera, aun así creo que sentiría lo mismo que siento ahora, solo que de otra manera. Porque no podría acercarme a ti, porque serías solo mi compañera y sería más difícil…-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí…eso es lo que creo-

-mmm-Sonrió Sakuno-… ¿Cómo haría sido esa vida?-

-No debemos pensar en eso, veamos solo el presente-Tomo su mano y la miro a los ojos-Es mejor este mundo…-

-Sí…-Se sonrojo-Me gusta este mundo…contigo Ryoma-Kun…-

Ryoma tomo su rostro con cuidado y la besó con ternura en los labios. Se separaron un momento para tomar aire y mirarse uno al otro:

-¡Oh k kawai!-Grito Eiji interrumpiendo un beso

-¡Eiji te dije que no gritarás!-Lo regaño Momo

-Eiji no tenías que interrumpir…Momo tiene razón-Dijo Oishi

-Lo siento, es que no lo pude evitar-Rió Eiji

-No es culpa de él, yo también quede impactado-Dijo Atobe- Nunca pensé ver a Echizen Ryoma de esa forma. Como yo…siendo dulce con las chicas-

-¡Yo nunca seré como tú!-Dijo Ryoma enfadado con un tono rojo en las mejillas

-Ya te estas pareciendo…-Sonrió Atobe- Pero es obvio que nunca serás tan lindo como yo, que soy el mejor con las chicas-

-Ya empezó- Dijeron todos los de Hyotel al mismo tiempo

-¡¿Desde cuando están mirando?!-Pregunto Ryoma enfadado

-Eh mmm…-Murmuraron todos nerviosos- Pues desde…-

-Son realmente malos amigos -Susurro Shinji en un tono lento y su rostro con ninguna expresión- ¿Por qué no dicen la verdad?-

-¡Shinji no lo digas!- Grito Kamio

-Que ustedes los han estado observando hace un largo rato…-Murmuro él

-¡¿Largo rato, eh?!-Dijo Echizen enfadado con humo en su cabeza

-Esto Echizen…podemos explicarlo-Dijo Momo nervioso

-Así es, la explicación es que Momo y Eiji fueron los que nos avisaron a nosotros-Sonrió Fuji

-¡Fuji!-Grito Eiji- No nos ayudes tanto-

-Lo has hecho otra vez-Dijo Tezuka

-Es que me encanta ver sufrir a las personas-Sonrió Fuji

-No me gusta esa parte de Fuji-Dijo Oishi con una gotita-Da miedo-

-Shh yo ya me acostumbre-

-Fuji siempre es así-Dijo Momo

-¡Momo-Sempai…no cambies el tema!-Grito Echizen- Yo nunca te ando espiando cuando tienes citas con tu novia…-

-¿Qué novia?-Preguntaron todos confundidos

-Ann…-Sonrío Ryoma malévolamente mirando a Kamio- Los he visto varias veces juntos después de la escuela e incluso la llamas todos los días ¿No?-

-¡¿Tu que?!-Grito Kamio mirando a Momo

-Ryoma yo creo que estas equivocado…Momo no es mi novio, tan solo es mi amigo…-Dijo sonrojada

-Si claro…amigos…amigos con ventaja-Insinuó Ryoma

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojo mas Ann, ahora todos la miraban-

-¡Echizen!-Grito Momo, mirándolo con odio, mientras Eiji se reía a carcajadas

-Y tu Kikumaru-Sempai…no podría molestarte con quien te gusta, porque no la conozco muy bien-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Te gusta alguien?-Preguntaron todos mirando a Eiji que estaba nervioso

-No se de que hablas Ochibi, a mi no me gusta nadie-

-Si claro…ocultas lo que sientes igual que Momo-Sempai-Sonrió Ryoma- Hasta

Inui conoce a esa chica ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, es la chica de cabello negro que va a nuestro instituto y que además trabaja en una tienda de tenis-Sonrió Inui leyendo su libro de dato-

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamo Eiji-¿Cómo…sabes…todo…eso?-

-Es simple ya te hemos visto-Sonrió Fuji

-¿Eh? ¿Tu también Fuji?-Pregunto avergonzado

-¿Quién es esa chica?- Pregunto Oishi- Eiji no me has contado nada…quisiera conocerla-

-mmm va en el curso de Tezuka si no me equivoco- Dijo Inui mirando al capitán-Su nombre es Kokoro Aoi-

-mmm si creo que la he visto-Murmuro Tezuka- Ella parece que desea estudiar medicina…creo recordar es quien toma muchos apuntes en biología…-

-Oh muchas gracias Tezuka, he obtenido mucha información por tu observación- Sonrió Inui mirando maliciosamente a Eiji-

-¡Ochibi!-Grito Eiji enfadado

-Mada mada dane…ustedes no aprenden Sempais…es malo espiar a la gente-

-mmm- Gruñeron Momo y Eiji-Ya lo entendimos…-

-Eso es imposible…shhh seguro que lo seguiran haciendo-Murmuro Kaoru

-¡Tú cállate serpiente!-Grito Momo

-¡Momo no te permitiré que salgas con Ann!-Gruñó Kamio

-No es el momento para hablar de eso…-

-Ahora esos dos están discutiendo-Murmuro Tomoka riendo- Y todo por lo que dijo

Ryoma-Sama…-

-Ryoma-Kun te has pasado un poco-Dijo Sakuno preocupada

-No lo creo, ya se les pasará- Susurro Kawamura riendo

-Era lo que se merecían-

Al llegar el crepúsculo anaranjado, Atobe hizo que todos entraran a la casa, se secaron con unas toallas y se cambiaron de ropa. Cuando todos estaban listos, fueron invitador por el mayordomo al gran salón, donde se acomodaron en una gran mesa y comieron diferentes tipos de bocadillos. Estaban todos sorprendidos con cada bandeja que traían las sirvientas, que venían con diferentes pasteles:

-¡Que rico!-Grito emocionado Eiji mientras comía un pastelito rosado-

-mmm están muy buenos-Dijo Ryoma

-¡Sí muy ricos!-Dijo Tomoka mirando a su amiga- ¿Qué ocurre Sakuno?-

-Esto…es que por alguna razón tengo un mal presagio-

-¿Eh? ¿Mal presentimiento?-Pregunto Ann preocupada- ¿Eso te ocurre siempre?-

-Esto…no, la verdad…casi nunca…pero ahora siento un mal presentimiento-

-Espero que no ocurra nada malo- Dijo Tomoka

La noche llegó muy pronto y todos se tuvieron que ir para su lado. En una limusina blanca se fueron los titulares de Seigaku invitados (Obviamente Ryoma no porque debía irse con Sakuno al Palacio). En otra limosina blanca se fueron los de Fudomine con Ann y en la negra tradicional del Palacio imperial se fueron el príncipe con la princesa y su mejor amiga.

La semana pasó volando y llegaron a principio de Junio, en este mes la princesa ya había terminado con sus clases con la asistente, por lo cual ahora tenía más tiempo libre.

Ahora que la semana había terminado, debían volver al Instituto a clases normales. Ahora Kintaro ya no era como antes, faltaba a menudo por sus juntas con su madre y Riku que ya ni tenía tiempo para platicar con Sakuno.

Un Miércoles por la mañana Ryoma y Sakuno se levantaron muy temprano no para asistir al Instituto, sino que para ir al centro de Tokio a una conferencia muy importante en un edificio muy grande.

Todo fue bastante bien, hablaron sobre lo eventos de octubre, noviembre y diciembre, además sobre el siguiente año cuando comenzaran a prepararse para Reinar el país.

El día de hizo eterno para los del Palacio Imperial, ya que Sakuno debía charlar con todas las mujeres de la nación y Ryoma con los alcaldes de las diferentes comunas. Hacía tanto calor dentro de ese edificio que el príncipe de sacó su chaqueta y dejó sobre una silla.

Una fotógrafa vestida de azul, se mostró frente a la pareja real, les explicó que era de una revista y que necesitaba una foto de ellos, para la portada. Ryoma como siempre no quería, pero Sakuno lo convenció, le tomaron la foto y luego de agradecerle la mujer, desapareció.

A eso de las nueve de la noche, Ryoma tomó su chaqueta y se la puso, luego salió con su prometida del Edificio para caminar a la limosina. Pero entonces un hombre grito:

-¡Se han robado la copa real!-Se trata de una copa dorada muy conocida, por décadas en Japón-

-¿Qué?...No puede ser-Exclamo un alcalde- ¡No dejen salir a nadie!-

-Disculpe príncipe, debemos revisarlos antes que se vayan-Dijo un soldado

-mmm esta bien-Susurro Ryoma

Dos soldados revisaron a ambos, Sakuno no tenía nada en su chaqueta, pero entonces un Soldado quedó pálido al encontrar la Copa Dorada en uno de los bolsillos de el príncipe, la sacó con cuidado y le aviso al Presidente de la conferencia:

-No puede ser…Ryoma-Sama…usted tenía la Copa-Exclamo el Soldado

-¿Qué?-Exclamaron todos los presentes

-El príncipe se ha robado la Copa-Dijo una periodista-

-No se como ha llegado ahí-Dijo Ryoma serio- Esto debe ser provocado por alguien-

-Eso es imposible…porque nuestros soldados no han dejado entrar a nadie el edificio que no esté invitado y dudo mucho que sea la prensa-Dijo el presidente

-¿Están insinuando que mi hijo se robó la copa?-Dijo Nanjiro enfadado

-No podemos asegurar nada- Dijo el presidente- Pero su hijo tenía la copa en la chaqueta ¿Qué cree que debemos pensar?-

-¡El no ha sido! Alguien debe estar contra del Palacio y lo ha hecho-Dijo Nanjiro

-Aunque fuera así, no hay ninguna prueba- Murmuro un Policía- Así que mientras tanto Ryoma-Sama lamento decir esto, pero tendrá que acompañarnos-

-"Si me contengo haré las cosas más difíciles"-Pensó Ryoma-Esta bien creo que debo ir-

-¡Ryoma no lo hagas!-Grito Nanjiro-Tú no eres el culpable, encontraremos otra forma de comprobarlo, pero no vayas…-

-Lo siento padre…debo hacerlo-Murmuro Ryoma

-Ryoma-Kun…No puedes-Dijo la princesa, tomando su brazo con fuerza -No vayas o Déjame ir contigo…-

-Sakuno no puedes venir conmigo, déjame arreglar todo y prometo que volveré-Le dijo Ryoma tranquilizándola para que lo soltará-

-Aunque lo prometas…tengo miedo que no sea así…una vez me prometiste que nadie nos iba a separar y mira ahora…te quieres alejar de mi Ryoma-Kun…-

-No me quiero alejar de ti…Sakuno-Le sonrió- Tan solo voy a ir a arreglar todo y de verdad volveré…confía en mi-

En eso un auto negro de policía se detuvo en frente de ellos, cuatro soldados cubrieron el pasillo para que nadie viera la escena y luego le hicieron una seña a Ryoma que subiera:

-¡Ryoma-Sama es hora!-Dijo un policía serio

-En seguida voy- Dijo en un tono frío

-No quiero…que vayas-Dijo llorando

-Lo siento…llegó la hora-

Se acercó a ella y cerró los ojos para sentir su calido beso por última vez. Cuando se separaron, Ryoma le susurro "Adiós…Sakuno" separó su mano de la de ella y camino hacía el auto negro, donde se subió rápido.

Un soldado cerró la puerta de Ryoma y los ojos se ella se volvieron borrosos, no podía parar de llorar, no quería que él se fuera. Corrió hacía el auto, con la mirada fija en la ventana donde veía a su prometido mirándola con tristeza. Intentó llegar hacía la puerta pero fue detenida por tres hombres de negro acompañados con el Presidente de la conferencia:

-¡Ryoma-Kun es inocente!-Grito Sakuno- El no sería capaz de robar algo…-

-Lo sentimos señorita, para nosotros esto también es algo muy difícil-Dijo uno de los guardaespaldas del Presidente-

-No podemos hacer nada, esto queda en manos de la policía- Dijo el presidente subiéndose al auto-

-¡NO SE LO LLEVE!-Grito Sakuno con lágrimas que corrían por su rostro

El auto partió dejando atrás el edificio. Sakuno calló de rodillas al ver como el auto desaparecía entre las calles, susurrando en voz baja el nombre su amado.

Ryoma tan solo se sintió muy preocupado por la princesa, estaba tan mal como ella, tenía miedo de que algo le pasará ahora que estarían separados y lo más importante tenía poca fe de cumplir su promesa de volver…

Continuara

……………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Aquí comienza el drama una vez más

Gomene por la demora, he estado un poco resfriada y no he podido

Subir la continuación. Demo como ahora no tengo nada que hacer

Estoy escribiendo el capitulo 30

Saben no se cuantos capítulos serán

Estoy tan inspirada, que aun ni pienso en el fin

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara


	30. El escape

Capitulo 30- El escapé

En medio de la noche se encontraba Sakuno sentada sobre una columpio en un parque oscuro, nadie la acompañaba…tan solo sentía silencio a su alrededor y su única amiga la soledad.

Se sentía traicionada, porque hace dos días que Ryoma no regresaba al Palacio y por lo tanto creía que era un mentiroso…que no cumplía sus promesas ¿Por qué no había llamado aunque sea una vez? ¿Por qué no volvía a su lado? ¿Quién podría haberlo culpado de algo tan terrible? No entendía que monstruo sería capaz de separarlos de esa manera.

De repente sintió una pelota de tenis chocar contra una muralla, se levantó del columpio y camino a zancadas hacía donde venía ese ruido. Se encontró con una sombra de un chico con una gorra, que lanzaba la pelota con una velocidad perfecta y una fuerza increíble la pelota chocaba contra la muralla para luego volverse a la raqueta.

Sakuno conocía aquellos movimientos tan ágiles y perfectos, tan solo él podía hacerlo. Se acercó hacía el chico y le susurro:

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-Ryusaki…-Dijo esa voz fría que tanto amaba

-¿Por qué no has llamado estos días?-

-Es muy difícil de explicar…-

La sombra oscura volteó dejando al descubierto sus ojos gatunos que miraron a la chica de largas trenzas:

-Si están difícil… ¿Por qué no vuelves y me lo explicas en el Palacio?-Pregunto Sakuno

-Lo siento, no puedo…-En eso la sombra se transformo en Ryoma con todos sus rasgos perfectos- Debo irme ahora…nos vemos-

-No…por favor Ryoma-Kun no te vayas- Susurro Sakuno triste

Ryoma le sonrió a Sakuno un momento y luego su rostro se volvió frío otra vez, camino por la oscuridad de la noche, ignorando las lágrimas de ella.

Sakuno corrió hacía él por el camino de la oscuridad, pero justó cuando estaba cerca de su príncipe, una corriente de viento lo hizo desaparecer dejando caer su raqueta roja.

-¡RYOMA-KUN!-Grito Sakuno entre sollozos-

Pero nadie le respondió tan solo el silencio se apoderaba del parque y el viento le hacía compañía a sus pensamientos…

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró en su habitación, con los rayos de sol molestando en sus ojos llorosos.

Se levantó de la cama con su cabello suelto y caminó hacía el baño para darse una ducha.

Después de salir de la ducha unas horas más tarde, se vistió con un Kimono blanco y se dejó el cabello suelto…no tenía ganas de hacerse trenzas esta vez, lo haría cuando volviera su príncipe.

En el gran salón ya no había paz y tranquilidad como antes, ahora estaba repleto de personas extrañas, como detectives, abogados y periodistas. Como las noticias se habían encargado de avisarle a todo el mundo que había ocurrido en el centro de Tokio, el teléfono no paraba de sonar.

Los titulares de Seigaku se habían aparecido por el Palacio muchas veces a ver a la princesa y preguntarle si había alguna novedad sobre el paradero de Ryoma. Esto solo hacía que ella se sintiera peor, su preocupación aumentaba día a día, había intentado escaparse varías veces, pero era descubierta.

Como el día de hoy todos estaban ocupados con el Rey, intentaría escaparse una vez más del Palacio.

Al llegar las cinco de la tarde, Sakuno se cambió de ropa una vez más, pero esta vez como una chica normal y no del reino.

Cuando estaba lista, hecho en su mochila varios bocadillos que había preparado y salió por la puerta trasera, hacía el jardín diciendo que iba a ir solo a dibujar. Se escabulló en una limosina que estaba abandonada y en el momento que cerraron la puerta, pudo salir del Palacio.

La limusina paró en el centro de Tokio, los detectives salieron de ella para mezclarse con la gente y Sakuno salió raudamente por la puerta que no vigilaban los hombres de negro.

Caminó hacía la estación de policía, como una niña normal, con el cabello suelto, una falda rosa y una polera con un dibujo de manzana. Además cubría sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros.

Al encontrarse frente a frente a la estación de policía, camino a pasos lentos con temor ¿Qué pasaría si la descubrían? ¿Llamarían a su abuela? Aunque fuera así, lo volvería a hacer.

Como toda la prensa estaba allí haciéndole preguntas a los de la policía, nadie estaba pendiente de quien transitaba por ahí. Se desplazó hacía el pasillo largo donde debería estar su prometido en una celda, lo más seguro es que estaría con muchos soldados de guardia ¿Cómo lo haría? Tras pensarlo muchas veces, se acercó hacía allá decidida y vio a cuatro soldados que no conocía para nada:

-¡Oye tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta prohibido que pequeñas estén aquí!-Dijo uno robusto

-Esto…-

-¿Qué murmuras?-Dijo otro- ¿Quién eres?-

-"Si no lo hago luego, me descubrirán"- Pensó Sakuno

-¡Responde! Me pareces muy sospechosa-

-El Oficial mayor me ha mandado a buscarlos-Dijo seria

-¿Eh? ¿El oficial mayor?-Pregunto uno alto, un poco nervioso

-Así es, dijo que los necesitaba arriba porque la prensa esta causando problemas-

-Pero no podemos dejar nuestro puesto…debemos vigilar al príncipe-Dijo otro

-Si quieren yo lo vigilo…-Dijo Sakuno

-¿Eh? ¿Estas segura?-Dijo el alto- Si algo llegará a pasar nos matarían-

-No se preocupen, confíen en mi…yo lo vigilare-Dijo Sakuno

-Esta bien-Dijeron los cuatro-Volveremos enseguida

Los cuatro soldados abandonaron su puesto y Sakuno suspiro de alivió, se acercó a la celda, entonces vio a Ryoma con los ojos cerrados sobre una cama:

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Ryusaki?-abrió los ojos y la miro sorprendido ya que llevaba el cabello suelto-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues…he venido a verte-Sonrió Sakuno

-¿Cómo has entrado?-Dijo levantándose de la cama y caminando hacía la reja que los separaba-

-Esto…he tenido que mentir muchas veces y poder engañar a todos-Se afirmo de la reja-

-Si te has escapado, estarás en grandes problemas cuando se den cuenta que no estás-

-Aunque tuviera problemas valdrían la pena, porque quería verte…te he extrañado mucho Ryoma-Kun…-

-Yo igual…Ryusaki, pero no me alegra mucho que por mi culpa te pasé algo. Así que por tu bien, debes irte-

-Pero…no puedo dejarte una vez más-

-No me lo hagas más difícil-Suspiro- Tienes que irte antes de que alguien te vea-

-Es verdad…si alguien me ve, talvez tú podrías estar en problemas. Así que me voy- Murmuro triste

Sakuno iba a irse, cuando fue detenida por una mano calida desde el interior de la celda:

-Si te fueras ahora sería lo mejor para ambos. Pero lo que realmente siento es que no quiero decirte adiós-Dijo triste- No quiero ser egoísta y decirte "No te vayas" porque eso te haría sentirte peor-

-Ryoma-Kun…si no estuviéramos separados por estas rejas, te prometo que te abrazaría ahora para así nunca separarme de ti-

-Ojala pudiéramos saber quien fue él que me culpo de esto-

-Haré lo posible para descubrir quien lo hizo-Prometió Sakuno- Ya verás que entonces podré sacarte de aquí-

Se miraron fijamente sin soltarse la mano, pero entonces sintieron unos pasos que se acercaban, Ryoma soltó su mano y le susurro: "Deben ser los soldados, vete de aquí"

Ella asintió y se escabulló por una puerta trasera que la llevó hacía donde estaban toda la prensa todavía. Abrió la puerta del frente y salió disparada hacía afuera…pero entonces chocó con alguien. Al mirar quien era, vio que era Momo acompañado por todos los titulares de Seigaku:

-Momo-Sempai-

-¿Sakuno-Chan?-Pregunto Eiji sorprendido por la vestimenta que llevaba

-Sí…-Se bajó los lentes para mostrar sus ojos marrones- Me he tenido que escapar, para venir a ver a Ryoma-Kun…-

-Oh ya veo-Suspiro Inui- ¿Y has podido hablar con él?-

-Esto…sí, no se le permitía la visita, pero con algunas mentiras logre entrar-

-mmm ¿Y aun no han encontrado a otro sospechoso?-Pregunto Tezuka

-No, tan solo siguen culpando a Ryoma-Kun-

-Esto si es un problema-Dijo Fuji- ¿Qué haremos?-

-Hay que averiguar quien fue el ladrón-Dijo Momo

-Podríamos pedirle al padre de Ryoma que nos preste las herramientas de espías. Así buscar pistas que nos lleven al ladrón-Murmuro Inui

-Es una excelente idea-Dijo Oishi

-mmm creo que tienen razón, si es la única manera, participare con ustedes-Murmuro Tezuka

-Bien, entonces seremos detectives ahora- Sonrió Eiji- Que entretenido-

-Shh eso suena un poco infantil, pero ayudare también-

-Si quieren vamos ahora al Palacio y hablan con el tío-Dijo Sakuno alegre- Con su ayuda podremos rescatar a Ryoma-Kun…-

-¡Sí hagámoslo!-Grito Eiji

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos

Los titulares de Seigaku acompañaron a Sakuno al Palacio, al entrar al gran salón vieron a Sumire con Nanjiro sentados con rostro preocupado:

-Obacha, tío ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¡Sakuno! ¿Estas bien?-Dijo su abuela levantándose y abrazándola- No vuelvas a escaparte así…oíste-

-Lo siento obacha…es que quería ver a Ryoma-Kun-

-¿Y lo has podido ver?-Pregunto Nanjiro interesado y camino hacía ellos

-Sí, logré entrar a escondidas y pude salir sin ser vista. Esta bien, solo que igual que todos desea salir pronto-

-Ojala pudiéramos descubrir quien fue…-Suspiro Nanjiro

-Esto…sobre eso…los titulares de Seigaku quieren hablar con usted tío-

-¿Eh? ¿De que quieren hablar?-Pregunto confuso

-Creemos que sí nos prestar las herramientas de espía podremos entrar al edificio de Tokio en la noche y buscar pistas necesarias para probar que Echizen es inocente-Dijo Inui

-Por eso necesitamos su opinión sobre esto-Dijo Tezuka

-¿Tezuka? ¿Tu también vas?-Pregunto Sumire sorprendida

-Sí, quiero ayudar en el caso de Echizen-

-mmm ¿Están seguros que quieren hacerlo?-Pregunto Nanjiro- Esto no es un juego de espías, es la realidad y les puede pasar algo muy malo, si van-

-Tenemos claro que es peligroso, pero aun así Echizen es el pilar central de seigaku-Dijo Tezuka- Y por lo tanto, como capitán no puedo permitir que algo le pasé-

-Para mi Echizen es un excelente tenis y además es mis mejor amigo…-Sonrió Momo- Por eso no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él esta siendo culpado por algo que no hizo-

-Momo y Tezuka tienen razón, echizen es un integrante de Seigaku, por lo tanto es como de nuestra familia-Dijo Oishi- Aunque tan solo lo conozcamos este año, sabemos perfectamente que él no sería capaz de robar algo-

-El Ochibí puede ser una persona seria y fría a veces, pero aun así se que tiene un buen corazón -Sonrió Eiji y miro a Sakuno-Si no fuera así, como explican la idea de que ama a la princesa mas que a su vida-

-Echizen Ryoma es un chico que tiene un buen potencial en tenis e inteligente en ingles- Dijo Inui leyendo su libro- Todo el tiempo que lo he ido conociendo, he ido anotando todas sus técnicas, movimientos y por último su afinidad en el amor. Y puedo decir que al principio tenía un porcentaje muy bajo, pero después que el tiempo fue pasando, cambió demasiado…tanto que hasta debo reconocer que me sorprendió el resultado…de un 95% en los sentimientos ahora-

-Shh Inui es un psicópata, es obvio que sabe cosas de él. No se que decir de Echizen. Que es alguien muy arrogante y creído con sus técnicas-Kaoru fue observado por todos con atención- Shh aun así no es un novato, es muy bueno-

-Yo creo lo mismo, Echizen es una buena persona-Sonrió Fuji- Me agrada su forma de ser y por eso quiero que siga en Seigaku por siempre-

-Ryoma me ha enseñado muchas cosas, siento que cada día que pasó con él aprendo algo diferente- Dijo Kawamura- El es un buen amigo para mi y por eso haré cueste lo que cueste para que regrese…-

-Y por eso queremos ir-Dijo Eiji- ¿Verdad?-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos

-Me sorprende todo lo que han dicho de mi hijo, creo que de verdad ustedes lo estiman mucho-Sonrió Nanjiro- Así que acompáñenme a mi oficina, les daré las herramientas-

-Esto…yo también quiero ir-Dijo Sakuno- Arriesgaré mi vida por él, porque le prometí que lo sacaría de ahí…-

-Sakuno…-Suspiro Sumire- Ryoma mas que nadie sabe que tú lo amas, pero si permitimos que vayas…él nunca nos lo perdonaría-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes Sakuno-Chan-Dijo Eiji- Apenas descubramos algo, serás las primera en saberlo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, así que no te sientas mal. Deja que el grupo Seigaku atrapé al ladrón-Sonrió Eiji

-Gracias, kikumaru-sempai-Sonrió Sakuno

-Bien chicos, ahora vamos todos a mi oficina-Dijo Nanjiro

-Esta bien-Dijeron todos

Continuara…………………………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Sigo enferma, demo he avanzado mas

Y me he tenido que escapar de mi okazan

Para subirlo xD

Proximo capitulo: La mision de Seigaku

Comenten onegai

sayonara


	31. La mision de Seigaku

Capitulo 31-La misión de Seigaku

El viernes por la madrugada el equipo Seigaku salió del Palacio Imperial en un helicóptero, en dirección al centro de Tokio.

Al llegar allá estaba todo cerrado, ya que eran las 6:00 AM y todos abrían a las 12 del día. Tezuka le dio las instrucciones de Kaoru, Eiji, Momo y Kawamura que entrarían por el techo:

-Les daré las instrucciones…-Dijo Tezuka- Esta misión es muy difícil, así que deberán tener cuidado donde pisan…ya que según los planos del Edificio, todo protegido y deben haber muchas trampas-

-¡Que miedo! Nya- Exclamo Eiji- Aun así…somos espías y no podemos darnos por vencidos-

-mmm Inui ¿Tienes algún plan para entrar sin problema?-Pregunto Tezuka

-Claro…entre las herramientas que nos han entregado, hay unos lentes ultravioleta-Dijo Inui con un resplandor en sus gafas- Sirven para detectar donde están las trampas y…-

-Y se pueden ver las líneas rojas…-Murmuro Kawamura- No se como se llaman, pero solo se que si uno las toca pueden llamar a la policía y a todo el personal-

-Es como un detector de intrusos…que sí lo pasamos a llevar, va a sonar un alarma que llamara a todas las autoridades-Dijo Eiji

-Exacto…-Dijo Inui sorprendido

-¿Cómo sabías todo eso?-Pregunto Oishi

-Lo he visto en una película-Sonrió Eiji

-Ya veo-Dijo Oishi con una gotita

-Entonces ustedes deben entrar por el techo…bajan por la cuerda con cuidado-Dijo Inui- Y con ayuda de sus lentes oscuros deben buscar un lugar donde aterrizar sin pisar las líneas rojas que hablaba Kawamura. Cuando estén en el suelo, deben esperar la instrucción de Fuji-

-Yo le diré cuando desactive la alarma-Dijo Fuji

-Ahora vayan-Dijo Oishi

-¡Sí!-Dijo el grupo

Bajaron por una cuerda con cuidado por el techo y activaron sus lentes oscuros, hasta localizar todas las líneas rojas que estaban en la habitación, buscaron un lugar donde aterrizar y bajaron con cuidado.

En otra parte del edificio estaba Fuji, en una habitación de controles. Se dirigió hacía una pequeña casilla de control:

-Fuji… ¿Me escuchas?-Dijo Inui

-Sí te escucho…estoy en la casilla de control-

-Bien, mira hay muchos cables en ella, deben estar blanco, azul y rojo… ¿Los ves?-

-Sí…el blanco esta muy cerca del rojo y el azul al medio-

-Debes desconectar el blanco primero, ese es para apagar el sensor de movimiento-Dijo Inui- El azul es para la alarma y el rojo es el mas importante…-

-Entendido, el blanco primero-Fuji sacó un alicaté de su mochila y lo ocupó para desconectar el cable blanco-Listo

-Bien… ¿Ha ocurrido algo en el cuarto principal?-Pregunto Inui a Momo

-Sí, las líneas rojas han desaparecido… ¿Podemos movernos ahora?-

-No, deben esperar que Fuji termine con el azul y el rojo-

-Shh Entendido-dijo Kaoru

-He desconectado el azul-Dijo Fuji-Pero hay dos cables rojos… ¿Cuál de los dos?-

-mmm dices dos…-Dijo Inui preocupado- Veré mis planos…según mis cálculos debería ser el rojo que esta cerca del azul…-

-mmm lo intentare-Dijo Fuji preocupado, abrió sus ojos y acercó el alicate con cuidado a ese cable-

-Ten cuidado Fuji-Dijo Tezuka

-mmm listo-Dijo Fuji

-¡Se han desconectado las cámaras y según mis lentes no hay ningún peligro en esta habitación!-Dijo Eiji emocionado- Lo has logrado, Nya-

-Menos mal- Suspiro Fuji-

-Kaoru ve a la sala de vigilancia, esta en el cuarto piso, busca la cinta del martes-Dijo Inui-Cuando la tengas, guárdala en tu mochila. Debemos investigar quien estuvo cerca de Echizen, que no este en la lista-

-Shhh…voy-Dijo Kaoru y salió de la sala principal por la puerta-

-Momo y Eiji vayan a la oficina del presidente, según mi mapa…esta en el piso 10. Cuando estén allá, busquen la lista de invitados…debe estar en su escritorio. Así tendremos la lista y la cinta-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron los dos y salieron de la habitación

-Kawamura en tu mochila debe haber una especie de perfume…-

-Sí, lo he visto-

-Debes ponerte tus guantes y sacar con cuidado la copa dorada…que esta en el cuarto de alado, cuando la tengas roséala con el perfume…-

-¿Por qué con un perfume?-

-Es que parece un perfume, pero en realidad es un aerosol que sirve para mostrar las huellas digitales. Cuando aparezcan, con un pañuelo…-

-Las obtengo ¿Verdad?-

-Exacto…-

-Cuando todos estén listos, nos informan-Dijo Oishi

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos

Mientras el equipo Seigaku trabajaba, en otra parte de Tokio, en un parque estaba Kintaro con su hermana charlando:

-Todo ha ido bien…Ryoma Echizen esta en una celda y según lo que he escuchado lo han declarado culpable-

-mmm sí algo he oído…demo Sakuno-Chan no lo esta pasando nada bien-

-Aquí es donde tu debes acercarte mas a ella y consolarla-Dijo Riku-¿No sabes nada sobre chicas? Oniichan-

-Sí lo se, pero cuando se enteré que nosotros tuvimos que ver en eso, nunca me lo perdonara-

-No tiene porque saberlo-

-Aun así…no me gusta verla llorando-

-¿Te vas a rendir?-Suspiro Riku-No sabes lo difícil que fue para mamá sacar la copa de su sitió y dejarla en la chaqueta de Ryoma sin ser descubierta-

-Sí se que fue difícil, pero aun así…cuando todos se enteren estaremos en grandes problemas-

-Sigues con eso, no te reconozco oniichan, antes siempre veías el lado positivo de las cosas y ahora es todo lo contrarió. ¿Cómo pudiste cambiar tanto?-

-Después de enamorarme, muchas cosas cambiaron-

A las 7:30 todos habían regresado al helicóptero y Fuji se había encargado de volver a conectar los cables.

Volvieron al Palacio Imperial y fueron a la oficina de Nanjiro, seguidos por Sakuno:

-Hemos cumplido la misión-Dijo Tezuka

-mmm ¿Y que han encontrado?-Pregunto Nanjiro desde su escritorio

-Tenemos la lista de los que ingresaron al edificio ese día, además tenemos la cinta de vigilancia y las huellas digitales de los que tomaron la copa dorada-Dijo Inui

-mmm ya veo, debemos revisar el video entonces- Dijo Nanjiro- Vamos todos al auditorio-

-¿Hay un auditorio?-Pregunto Sakuno sorprendida

-Claro-Sonrió Nanjiro-Estaba en construcción hace unos meses y por fin esta listo-

-Este Palacio lo tiene todo-Dijo Kawamura

-Ahora Sakuno podrás venir con Echizen al cine, cuando quieras-Sonrió Momo

-Eso creo…-Sonrió Sakuno sonrojada

-Tío… ¿Puedo pasar?-Golpeó Nanoko

-Claro pasa…-

Nanoko pasó, llevaba en sus manos una bandeja con bebidas y galletas. Las dejó encima de la mesa y sonrió:

-Espero que tengan hambre-

-¡Yo sí tengo!-Sonrió Momo y se comió una galleta-Están deliciosas

-Muy ricas-Murmuro Eiji con dos en la boca-Oishi deberías probarlas

-Con permiso-Oishi sacó una y tomó bebida-Están muy buenas…Gracias…-

-No es nada-Sonrió Nanoko

-Shh tenemos que ir a investigar-Dijo Kaoru con enfado

-Es verdad, debemos ir-Dijo Eiji

-Nanoko, podrías acompañarnos al auditorio-Le sonrió Momo- ¿Quieres?-

-Esta bien-Sonrió ella

Fueron al auditorio que estaba en el subterráneo, realmente parecía un cine, era tan grande que alcanzaban unas 100 personas según los cálculos de Inui. Pusieron la cinta y se sentaron en los sillones a verla.

Observaron cada escena cuidadosamente, hasta ahí estaba todo en orden, pero entonces Ryoma dejo su chaqueta sobre una silla. Entonces muchas personas pasaron por ahí, nadie tomo en cuenta la chaqueta, pero entonces una misteriosa mujer de sombrero azul pasó velozmente por ahí:

-mmm ella parece sospechosa-Dijo Nanjiro que había presionado el botón de Stop-

-Puede ser que ella…-Murmuro Inui- Momo ¿Tienes la lista?-

Momo se la entregó a Inui comenzó a leerla toda, después de unos minutos sus gafas brillaron:

-Miren en la lista salen justo las personas que creía…los alcaldes, la prensa que son solo tres grandes grupos que son reconocidos en la televisión y por supuesto ustedes. Y esa mujer no estaba con ellos…-

-mmm me parece conocida…-Murmuro Nanoko

-Ahora que lo dices…yo igual-Dijo Nanjiro

-¿De estados Unidos? -Pregunto Inui

-Sí-Dijeron ambos

-Hablando de eso ¿Dónde esta Kintaro?-Pregunto Momo

-No lo se, lo he visto muy poco-Dijo Sakuno

-Podrían tener relación…miren esa mujer tiene un mechón de color rojo-

Al mirar a la pantalla se dieron cuenta que era verdad… ¿Esa mujer podría tener relación con el robo?, Sakuno se preguntaba muchas cosas, pero no podía sospechar de su mejor amigo, además ¿No se había arreglado ya con Ryoma?

El equipo de Seigaku se fue del Palacio, prometiendo volver al día siguiente. Nanoko hizo una llamada al extranjero para hablar con su tía, ya que tenía muchas sospechas que esa mujer pelirroja podría ser la madre de Kintaro:

-Hola tía…-

-Nanoko… ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Yo muy bien, solo que ha ocurrido algo con Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Ryoma?-Pregunto nerviosa

-Es por eso que la llamó, ¿ha visto a la madre de Kintaro?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Ha hecho algo?-

-mmm no estoy segura-

-La verdad no la he visto hace ya bastante tiempo, dicen que anda de viaje con su hija…-

-Entonces sí ha sido ella…-

-¡¿Le ha hecho algo a Ryoma?!-

-Algo así, le contaré la historia-

Nanoko le contó toda la historia a su tía, ella quedó impactada con todo lo que había pasado. Como estaba tan preocupada por la situación, decidió viajar a Japón en el siguiente vuelo más cercano y así llegar el sábado.

Continuara……………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí les dejo el capitulo 31. Al final mi resfriado tan solo ha empeorado, así que estaré en cama una semana con licencia. Como no tengo nada que hacer, seguiré con el capitulo 32 y actualizare pronto.

Comenten onegai

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara


	32. Reencuentro con Ryoma

Capitulo 32

En la estación de policía estaba Ryoma acostado sobre la cama, mirando hacía el techo, extrañaba mucho a todos, especialmente a su prometida… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estará jugando tenis contra la muralla? ¿O estará mirando por la ventana perdida en sus pensamientos? ¿Y que pasará con los demás? ¿Cómo estará Karupin? ¿Habrá podido dormir bien? ¿Y sus Sempai que estarían haciendo un sábado por la mañana?

Anhelaba demasiado el mundo de afuera, ahora solo se encontraba encerrado en la oscuridad, viendo la misma escena gris todos los días…esto aburría, ya ni podía jugar tenis para entretenerse, porque ni eso le permitían:

-"Se extraña demasiado la realidad"-Pensó Ryoma, recordando los momentos que había pasado con su prometida-"En especial a alguien que me hace mucha falta…la dueña de las largas trenzas, quien siempre se sonroja con mi mirada y la que siempre he amado…Sakuno Ryusaki"-

-Ryoma Echizen…tiene visita-Dijo un soldado

-¿Eh? ¿Puedo tener visitas?-

-Sí…el oficial mayor lo ha permitido. Tiene solo media hora en la sala de visitas ¿Entendido?-

-Sí…-

Abrió la celda y lo llevó a una sala de color anaranjado, ahí vio a varias personas que lo esperaban. Camino hacía ellos sin darse cuenta de quienes eran, hasta que sintió esa voz que tanto amaba:

-¡Ryoma-Kun!-Grito Sakuno y corrió hacía él, abrazándolo con fuerza

-Ryusaki…-Susurro él, abrazándola también con ternura e ignorando quienes estaban allá-

-Te he extrañado mucho…-Lloró Sakuno- No sabes cuanto me alegro que te dejarán salir unos momentos-

-Yo igual me alegro…-Le sonrió Ryoma, la miro a los ojos y le limpió las lagrimas- Me has hecho falta…Ryusaki-

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-Que momento mas bello-Murmuro Eiji casi llorando

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Rynko a Nanjiro

-Si muchas cosas, Ryoma ha madurado mucho-Dijo Nanjiro

-Miren parece que la va a besar…-Dijo Kawamura

-Extrañaba muchas cosas de ti, principalmente sus emociones…uno de ellos son tus sonrojos-Dijo Ryoma tomándola del mentón con cuidado y cerró los ojos, para besarla en los labios-

-Oh, el Ochibí es muy tierno-Dijo Eiji

-mmm esta tan concentrado en ella, que ni ha notado que estamos aquí-Rió Momo

-Mejor así no se enojara con nosotros, por estar espiando-Dijo Eiji

-¿Qué ocurre Ryusaki?-Pregunto Ryoma, después de haberse separado para respirar. Sakuno que estaba colorada, más de lo normal-

-Esto…no te…has dado cuenta…que…todos-Tartamudeaba Sakuno, ya que todos los miraban-Están…viendo…-

-¿Todos?-Ryoma miro hacía donde miraba Sakuno y se puso más colorado que ella. Al ver a todos los titulares de Seigaku, sus padres y su prima mirando-

-Es mi idea ¿O Echizen esta rojo?- Pregunto Oishi sin entender

-No es tu idea…esta colorado-Rió Fuji

-mmm- Asintieron Tezuka y Inui

-Shh Echizen parece un tomate-Rió Kaoru también

-No estoy rojo-Gruñó Ryoma aun colorado

-Claro que lo estás-Rió Kawamura

-Echizen te estas avergonzando innecesariamente-Rió Momo- Te hemos visto muchas veces besando a Sakuno, no deberías ponerte así-

-Es verdad, además mucho de tus momentos los tenemos grabados-Dijo Eiji

-En mi caso es la primera vez que veo un beso tan apasionado primito-Rió Nanoko-¡Parece de telenovela!

-Tu prima tiene razón, el momento que tuvieron ustedes dos fue toda una escena romántica-Sonrió Rynko

-Que esperabas Rynko ¡Ryoma es mi hijo! Es todo un tigre-Sonrió Nanjiro

-… ¿Por qué a mí?...-Gruñó Ryoma-No tenía idea de que todos estaban aquí-

-Yo sí…pero lo había olvidado, lo siento Ryoma-Kun-Dijo Sakuno con una gotita

-Es normal, dicen que cuando uno besa a alguien todos los demás desaparecen-Rió Momo-Con ustedes lo he comprobado-

-¡Momo-Sempai!-Se sonrojo Sakuno

-Si seguimos molestándolos, no podremos hablar de lo más importante-Dijo Inui

-¿Lo más importante?-Pregunto Ryoma

-Sí…ya sabemos quien es el ladrón-Dijo Momo

-¿Quién?-Pregunto Ryoma serio mirando a sus amigos

-No estamos 100% seguros, pero…creemos que es la familia Toyama-Dijo Inui

-¿Toyama? Es decir Kintaro tiene que ver en esto-

-Es que ayer por la madrugada entramos al edificio de Tokio a buscar evidencias necesarias para probar que tú eres inocente-Dijo Inui

-¿Entraron en la madrugada? ¿Cómo?-

-Yo los ayude-Dijo Nanjiro-Le presté herramientas necesarias para entrar ahí con seguridad. Al principio no quería que fueran, porque podría correr en riesgo su vida…pero después me convencieron de que realmente no les importaba seguir viviendo si no estaba el pilar central de Seigaku…su verdadero amigo…tu hijo-

-¿Hicieron todo…por mi?-Ryoma estaba perplejo

-Por supuesto Ochibí-Sonrió Eiji

-Eres nuestro amigo-Dijo Kawamura

-Mas que eso, eres muchas cosas importantes, Echizen…a pesar de que a veces seas un verdadero distraído, aun así te queremos en nuestro equipo-Dijo Momo

-Seigaku es mas de un grupo de tenis, es como una familia-Dijo Oishi-Entre todos nos cuidamos y nos protegemos-

-Además haríamos lo mismo por cualquier otro titular de Seigaku-Dijo Tezuka-Y en especial porque eres el pilar central de Seigaku-

-Capitán…-Dijo Ryoma sorprendido-

-Shh no te sorprendas tanto-

-Así es, en esta misión trabajamos todos. Hasta Kaoru ayudo-Sonrió Inui

-¿Y nadie los vio?-Pregunto Nanoko

-No, con ayuda de Fuji que desconecto la alarma, nadie los vio-Sonrió Kawamura

-Yo también quería ayudar-Dijo Sakuno-Pero Kikumaru-Sempai me convenció de que era muy peligroso-

-Si ibas con nosotros y algo te pasaba, nos sentiríamos muy culpables y además el ochibí nos asesinaría-Sonrió Eiji

-Eso es verdad, no tendría piedad con nosotros-Rió Momo

-¿Qué ocurre Ryoma-Kun? ¿Por qué estas tan callado?-Pregunto Rynko

-Todos…-Susurro Ryoma no era muy bueno para agradecer-

-Si hay algo que quieras decir no dudes en hablarlo-Sonrió Fuji

-Gracias…por todo-Dijo Ryoma

-No es nada, Ochibí-Sonrió Eiji

-Cuando quieras Echizen-

Ryoma fue abrazado por Momo y Eiji en ese momento, Sakuno con los demás se rieron al escuchar los gritos de Ryoma diciendo "Suéltenme, me asfixian".

La media hora llegó a su fin y Ryoma se tuvo que despedir de todos, ya que un soldado lo esperaba en la puerta:

-Echizen, nos vemos muy pronto-Dijo Momo-Recuerda que te sacaremos de aquí cueste lo que cueste…-

-Hijo te quiero mucho y tu amigo tiene razón, no te rindes…te sacaremos-Dijo Rynko

-Ryoma-Kun cuídate-Sonrió Nanoko

-Shh nos vemos-

-Según mis cálculos hay un 98% de que te dejen salir de aquí muy pronto-

-Eso espero, Ryoma me debes un partido de tenis-Sonrió Nanjiro

-¿Quieres que te gané otra vez?-Sonrió Ryoma

-Pequeño engreído-Gruñó Nanjiro

-Te vendremos a buscar pronto-Sonrió Fuji

-Nos vemos Echizen-Dijeron Oishi y Tezuka

-…Ryoma-Kun…no quiero decirte adiós, así que será un hasta pronto-Sonrió Sakuno y sacó de su mochila un almuerzo con una Ponta-Toma te he traído algo para comer y una Ponta-

-Gracias…-Sonrió y los recibió

-Cuídate…-No sabía como despedirse de él, ya que todos los miraban denuevo

-mmm-Ryoma quería besarla en los labios pero todos los observaban-

-Ignórenos, no estamos aquí…somos un holograma-Rió Eiji

-Es difícil si nos miran tanto-Gruñó Ryoma

-Echizen Ryoma, es hora de regresar-

-Espere…-Dijo Ryoma mirando hacía la izquierda-¡Miren una pelota de tenis dorada!-

Todos miraron para allá sorprendidos exclamando "¿Dónde?". Entonces Ryoma se acercó a los labios de Sakuno y la beso dulcemente. Después de separarse, se sonrieron y Ryoma camino a la salida.

-¡Nos vemos Echizen!-Gritaron los de Seigaku

-Hasta pronto…Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió Sakuno

-¿Los has visto?-Pregunto Nanjiro maliciosamente

-Por supuesto…tan solo volteé para seguirle la corriente-Dijo Rynko

-Yo igual los he visto-Sonrió Nanoko-Ryoma-Kun ha cambiado mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Sí mucho-Dijeron ambos

-"Espera Ryoma-Kun volveremos a buscarte"-Pensó Sakuno sonriendo, mientras lo veía alejarse con mejor cara.

Continuara

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse

Aquí les dejo la continuación, actualizare mañana a las 12

Con el capitulo 33

Cuídense mucho

sayonara


	33. La confesión

Capitulo 33-"La confesión" 

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, Inui estaba en su computador viendo la cinta de seguridad una vez más, detuvo la imagen justo donde sale la mujer pelirroja y la acerco. Sacó una foto que le habían entregado, que era de la madre de Toyama. Al ver que era la misma mujer, tomo el teléfono y llamó al celular de Nanjiro:

-¿Inui, que ocurre? ¿Has averiguado algo?-

-Así es…he comprobado con mi computadora que la mujer que robo la copa, es la misma de la fotografía. Además haciéndole un acercamiento en cámara lenta, pude notar que tiene un objeto en sus manos que lo deja en el bolsillo de Echizen-

-mmm entonces tenemos las pruebas necesarias… ¿Tienen algo que hacer ahora?-

-No nada-

-Bien, porque los necesito en mi oficina, tendremos que idear un plan para que esa mujer confiese todo-

-Entendido, vamos para allá-

Cuando termino la conversación con Nanjiro, comenzó a llamar a todos los titulares para que se reunieran en el Palacio en una hora.

En el Palacio estaban todos reunidos en la oficina del Rey, viendo la forma de cómo engañar a la familia Toyama:

-mmm podríamos engañarlos de alguna manera y hacer que confiesen-Murmuro Momo

-Pero la pregunta principal es ¿Quién hablara con ellos?-

-mmm- Pensaron todos

-Alguien que tenga confianza con Kintaro, necesitamos a alguien que sea su amigo…-Dijo Inui

-Podría ser que…-Sonrió Momo mirando a Sakuno

-Sí es verdad…ella puede-Sonrió Kawamura- Alguien que tenga confianza ¿No?

-Y que sea su amiga mmm-Sonrió victorioso Inui-Solo una persona puede lograrlo

-Es verdad…-Dijo Rynko-Además Kintaro ama a Sakuno-Chan…así será mas fácil-

-¿Yo?-Pregunto Sakuno confusa-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Podrías decirle que te sientes muy mal por lo que ocurrió con Ryoma y contarle como realmente te sientes-Dijo Momo-Entonces Kintaro se sentirá culpable…-

-Y querrá decirte la verdad-Dijo Oishi entendiendo todo

-Esto…ustedes ¿Creen Qué resultará?-

-Por supuesto-Sonrió Fuji- Es la única forma

-mmm-Asintió Tezuka

-¿Puedes?-Pregunto Eiji

-Esto...no lo se-Susurro Sakuno

-Sino quieres hacerlo por nosotros…hazlo por Echizen-Dijo Momo serio

-¡Sí hazlo por el Ochibí!-

-"Es verdad tengo que hacerlo por Ryoma-Kun…"-Pensó Sakuno recordando el rostro de Ryoma- Esta bien…lo haré-

-Entonces…ahora solo hay que saber donde esta Kintaro-Dijo Inui

-Esta en el jardín-Dijo Nanoko

-En el jardín…esta bien…iré ahora-Dijo Sakuno decidida

-Llevare la cámara para grabar lo que él diga-Dijo Momo

Sakuno salió por la puerta a pasos rápidos y decididos hacía el jardín. Miró hacía todos lados y entonces lo encontró sentado en la banca de siempre, se acercó a él, mientras todos los demás se escondían en unos arbustos:

-¡Sakuno-Chan!-Sonrió Kintaro-¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Kintaro-Dijo Sakuno seria- No estoy muy bien, sigo extrañando a

Ryoma-Kun…-

-mmm si quieres siéntate-Susurro Kintaro triste al escuchar el comentario de Sakuno-

-Bueno…-Suspiro Sakuno sentándose a su lado-Desearla que pronto se arreglara todo y que regresara al Palacio…-

-Esto…yo Sakuno-Chan cuanto lo lamento por todo lo que esta pasando-

-"¿Estará bien lo que estoy haciendo? Talvez su madre lo hizo sola y él no tiene nada que ver"-Pensó Sakuno y lo miro con tristeza-No tienes porque disculparte, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que esta pasando…-

-"Porque siempre Sakuno-Chan debe sufrir por mi culpa…no quiero hacerle mas daño, pero Riku me dijo que esta es mi oportunidad para consolarla…aun así yo no soy Ryoma"-Pensó Kintaro y la abrazó con ternura-Sakuno ¿Por qué le quieres tanto? Aun no logró comprender, como puedes querer a alguien que te hizo mucho daño…deberías olvidarte de él, pero aunque te lo diga se que no lo harás ¿Verdad?-

-No puedo olvidarlo, Ryoma-Kun es el único a quien quiero de verdad-

-¿Y si hubiera alguien mas?...alguien como yo que quisiera y nunca te hiciera sufrir…-

-Ya te he hablado de eso antes Kintaro…-Dijo Sakuno alejándose de él- Al único que quiero de verdad es a Ryoma-Kun y no creo poder amar a nadie como lo hago con él. Se que te puede parecer una locura…pero estoy segura que quiero vivir a su lado por siempre-

-"No puedo convencerla tan fácilmente"-Pensó Kintaro- mmm una locura es querer a alguien te hizo sufrir-

-Tú lo has dicho, que me "Hizo" sufrir…eso quedó en el pasado. Ahora los dos podemos ser felices después de todo…-Intento sonreír, pero recordó lo que estaba pasando ahora- Aunque estemos separados por unas rejas, lo seguiré amando, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar-

-No se que decirte…-Suspiro Kintaro y frunció el ceño- Todo lo que he intentado hacer es tenerte a mi lado y ser felices. Pero tan solo he conseguido que sufras…ahora me doy cuenta que nunca podré dejar de amarte y tú nunca amaras a otro que no sea Ryoma Echizen…al final las cosas que he hecho solo han sido cosas malas-

-¿Las cosas que haz hecho?-

-Así es…con ayuda de mi familia planeábamos separarte del Koshimae, pero aunque lo mantenga lejos de ti…tu lo sigues amando-Gruñó Kintaro

-¿Tu familia? ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-Pregunto Sakuno enfadada, al fin del cabo todos tenían razón-

-Esta bien…te lo explicare todo. Mi okazan se disfrazó de una periodista y mi hermana Riku de una fotógrafa y entraron al edificio de Tokio. Como nadie las encontró sospechosas…Riku se encargó de robar la copa dorada y en el baño se la entregó a mi okazan, ella esperó la oportunidad que Ryoma estuviera distraído para ocultar la copa en su chaqueta-

-¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! ¿Tanto odias a Ryoma-Kun?-Pregunto Sakuno muy enfada

-Ellas lo hicieron porque sabían que yo estaba enamorado de ti y querían ayudarme…-

-Pero no tenían derecho a hacerle eso, Ryoma-Kun ahora la ha pasado muy mal por tu culpa-

-Se lo merece por ser tan engreído y egoísta-Gruñó Kintaro

-Ya verás cuando la policía se entere-Grito Sakuno

-La policía nunca lo sabrá-Sonrió Kintaro

-¡Claro que lo sabrá!-Grito Momo atrás de ellos- Porque ya la hemos llamado y vienen para acá-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes ahí?-Preguntó enfadado

-Lo hemos oído todo, Kintaro-Dijo Rynko-Ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Ryoma-Kun-

-No les creerán tan fácilmente-Dijo Kintaro

-Si lo harán, tenemos pruebas suficientes-Sonrió Inui-Tenemos las huellas digitales de ustedes, una cinta que prueba que fue tu madre, una copia de la lista de los que ingresaron al edificio ese día y ahora la confesión que has hecho…estas perdido Kintaro Toyama-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo han obtenido todo eso?-

-Somos espías… ¿Acaso lo olvidas?-Sonrió Eiji

-Mejor me voy-Susurro Kintaro corriendo hacía la salida del Palacio

-¡Oh no! Se escapa-Grito Nanoko

-No lo permitiremos-Gritaron los de Seigaku

-¡Atrápenlo!-Grito Nanjiro a los hombres de negro

Los de Seigaku corrieron hacía él con los hombres de negro a su lado, pero Kintaro fue mas veloz y salió corriendo por la puerta del frente. En ese momento todos pensaban que lo habían perdido, pero entonces escucharon la sirena de la policía en frente del Palacio.

La policía actuó tan velozmente que alcanzaron a atrapar a Kintaro. Inui le mostró las evidencias de que la familia Toyama era la culpable y ellos al verificar todo, llamaron a la estación de policía para que dejaran libre al príncipe de Japón.

A las 5:40 la familia Echizen y los de Seigaku estaban viendo la televisión sentados en la sala de estar. En las noticias mostraban como la familia Kintaro era llevada a la estación de policía y como el presidente se disculpaba con el príncipe en frente de todos, por haberlo culpado del robo.

Sakuno estaba alegre que Ryoma ahora sería libre, solo que no sabía a que hora volvería. Salió al jardín y se sentó en una banca a mirar el cielo un momento, estaba diferente a los otros días, ahora estaba más despejado con un crepúsculo hermoso a su lado:

-Es agradable estar bajo este cielo anaranjado….-Suspiro Sakuno-Pero verlo sola, se siente raro-

-mmm tienes razón…y mas raro es escuchar a alguien hablando sola, si no te conociera diría que estás loca…Ryusaki-Dijo Ryoma sentándose a su lado

-Ryoma-Kun…-Sonrió Sakuno

-Tadaima-Le sonrió- Al fin han atrapado a Kintaro…-

-Sí, aunque casi se nos escapa-

-mmm vi el video que grabaron…-Sonrió triunfante- Al fin lo pusiste en su lugar… ¿Viste su rostro, cuando le dijiste "Aunque estemos separados por unas rejas, lo seguiré amando, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar"? Ya veía que se pegaba con un poste-

-Eres muy malo Ryoma-Kun…-Rió Sakuno

-No sé de que hablas- Jugó con una de tus trenzas-

-Deberíamos entrar…todos te están esperando, tu madre ha horneado un pastel de bienvenida y…-

-Después entraremos…por ahora ¿Tienes frió?-Deslizo su brazo por los hombros de ella y la abrazo

-No…no tengo-Se sonrojo-Pero… ¿Por qué no quieres entrar?-

-Quiero estar contigo…Ryusaki-La miro fijamente-Si estamos adentró no podré, porque todos nos molestaran y me sentiré incomodo-

-Tienes razón-Le dedicó una sonrisa- La semana ha sido tan difícil que no hemos podido descansar y el lunes debemos volver al Instituto…-

-mmm no tengo muchas ganas…-Suspiro Ryoma- Lo único que quiero es jugar tenis, porque cuando estaba en la estación no podía y me aburría fácilmente...-

-mmm yo no he podido entretenerme en nada estos días, porque estaba muy preocupada…tuve un sueño extraño-

-¿Un sueño? ¿Cómo era?-

-Era muy oscuro, estaba completamente sola en un parque…cuando de repente sentía una pelota de tenis. Caminaba buscando el dueño de esa pelota, entonces te veía a ti…es difícil de explicar, pero tu te ibas y…me dejabas sola -Suspiro triste- Yo creo que era porque tenía miedo que no volvieras nunca mas-

-Ahora no debes preocuparte…-Tomo su rostro y le susurro- No me iré a ningún lado, me quedaré contigo-

-Ryoma-Kun…-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron en los labios con ternuras bajo la luna y las estrellas.

Continuara……………………………………

**Konichiwa!!**

**¿Cómo están?? Espero k muy bien!**

**Aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste**

**Mañana actualizo a las 12 del día n.n**

**Comenten onegai**

**Cuídense mucho**

**sayonara**


	34. Story of Winter

_**Capitulo 34-Story of Winter**_

Los meses pasaron volando y el invierno ya había llegado, ahora todo Japón esperaban muy ansiosos que comenzará a nevar, ya que era realmente hermoso presenciar aquello.

Nanoko, Rinko y Sakuno habían salido, ya que planeaban que en la noche todos usarían lindos kimonos, para ser parte del festival que habría.

Mientras tanto en el Palacio, los dos hombres de la casa, jugaban tenis relajadamente en las canchas:

-mmm aun te falta mas fuerza chico-gritó Nanjiro

-¡Y a ti más coordinación!-Ryoma hizo un Twister Siver y anoto el primer punto- Y debes concentrarte más padre, 15-0

-Es trampa, estaba distraído…tu madre se enfadara cuando nos vea jugando aun-

-¿Tu preocupado por eso?- Levantó una ceja-Yo diría que no sabes reconocer que soy mejor que tú-

-¡No eres mejor que yo!-Gruñó Nanjiro y lanzó una pelota con efecto-¡Responde a eso!-

-Es una gran pelota…pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme-Sonrió Ryoma y la devolvió-Tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme-

-"Debo pensar en algo para que se distraiga…que podría ser…Una Ponta…no…mmm si lo engaño con que karupin anda por ahí…no me creerá"-Pensó Nanjiro

-Mada Mada Dane…30-0-Murmuro Ryoma bajándose la gorra y apuntando a Nanjiro con su raqueta-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo has?-Miro a su lado y efectivamente había una pelota tirada en el suelo-Maldición…-

-¿Vas a seguir maldiciendo o vas a jugar?-

-Por supuesto que voy a jugar- Lanzó la misma pelota con efecto una vez más-

-Otra vez esa técnica…no me vas a ganar-Hizo un Drive B y la devolvió con mas fuerza que la anterior-

-¡OH Sakuno! ¿Has regresado?-Sonrió Nanjiro maliciosamente

-¿Eh?-Pregunto Ryoma volteando hacía atrás preocupado, porque sabía que lo iba a retar si no lo veía trabajando, pero entonces se dio cuenta que no había nadie, solo Karupin observándolo. De repente escucho una pelota de tenis rozando su pie y haciendo un punto-

-¿Qué te parece eso? Ryoma…30-15-Sonrió maliciosamente otra vez-Encontré tu punto débil-

-Estupido vejestorio-Gruñó Ryoma- Me has engañado…mmm-

-Juguemos Ryoma-Susurro Nanjiro y lanzó un Drive A-

-mmm Drive A…en ese caso-Ryoma doblo sus rodillas para esperar la pelota. Cuando estaba en frente de él, dio un largo saltó y la devolvió con todas sus fuerzas-

-¡Así me gusta! con mas energía hijo-Sonrió Nanjiro y la devolvió-

Jugaron toda la mañana, pararon cuando apareció Rinko con una bandeja con dos vasos de limonada. Se sentaron en una banca y se tomaron la limonada:

-Gracias mamá-

-Sí gracias-Dijo Nanjiro

-No es nada-Sonrió Rinko-Ahora deberían ir a bañarse y ayudar un poco allá adentro ¿No creen?

-Justo he recordado que tengo algo que hacer-Dijo Nanjiro alejándose de ellos

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Dijo Rinko enfadada-

-No tengo que darte explicaciones…estamos separados hace tiempo ¿Recuerdas?-Dijo Nanjiro sonriendo

-Estemos o no separados, tienes que ayudar en el Festival, es una ceremonia en el que Rey y todo el Palacio tienen que ayudar-

-mmm Ryoma puede hacerlo…es mi reencarnación-Sonrió Nanjiro- ¿Verdad, Futuro Rey?-

-¿Nunca cambias verdad?-Se enfureció Rinko- Me alegro haberme separado de ti-

-mmm eres una mujer problemática como siempre-Gruñó Nanjiro

-Y tu un hombre pervertido-

-Tío…tía cálmense-Interrumpió Nanoko caminando hacía ellos

-Nanjiro ha empezado-

-¿Y eso que? ¿Tengo razón no?...no debes preocuparte por mi-Refunfuño Nanjiro- Lo que pasó hace tiempo entre nosotros, quedó en el pasado ¿No? Olvida lo de aquel invierno-

Los ojos de Rinko se nublaron al oír eso:

-Tío…-Gruñó Nanoko- La tía solo se preocupa por ti…-

-¡Quien necesita su ayuda!-Dijo Nanjiro

-¡Sabes ya no te ayudare mas!-Grito Rinko- La única razón por la cual estoy aquí es por Ryoma-Kun…me alegro que él no haya salido a ti-

-¿A que viene eso?-

-Ryoma no es un hombre pervertido, arrogante y flojo como tú-

-Arrogante si lo es…nunca lo has escuchado, además es engreído-

-Ryoma-Kun…escuché la discusión…-Dijo Sakuno apareciendo a su lado- Etto… ¿Por qué están peleando? Debemos hacer algo para que paren-

-Nada…esta escena siempre se repite, mi madre es la única que le aguanta todo, no sé como lo hace…y él no es agradecido de eso-Suspiro

-¡No quiero seguir escuchándote!-Gruñó Rinko- Nanoko vamos a la cocina-

-Sí…-Susurro preocupada y siguió a su tía a la salida de las canchas

-¡Claro, escapa como siempre!-Gritó Nanjiro

-Padre…ya basta-Dijo Ryoma enfadado-Si sigues así, conseguirás que se vaya otra vez-

-mmm me da igual lo que haga-

-mmm vamos Sakuno-Dijo Ryoma caminando hacía la salida-

-Esto…esta bien- Y lo siguió

-¿Ustedes también se van?-

No respondieron tan solo se escuchó el sonido de la reja cerrándose frente a él. Ryoma y Sakuno entraron al Palacio, al ir a la sala se encontraron con Nanoko mirando a la escalera triste:

-¿Qué ocurre, Nanoko-Chan?-Pregunto Sakuno

-Es que no me gusta ver así a la tía…-Murmuro Nanoko- Puede que se haga la fuerte en frente del tío…pero en realidad sufre, aunque no lo acepte es la verdad-

-¿Dónde esta ahora?-Pregunto Ryoma

-Esta arriba, subió a su habitación con los ojos llorosos…le pregunte Si quería que la acompañara Y me contesto que quería estar sola. Me gustaría hacer algo para que se arreglara todo…-Dijo triste- Pero no sé que, ya se me agotan las ideas-

-Creo que iré a verla- Dijo Ryoma subiendo las escaleras rápido- Enseguida regreso-

-Bueno…-

-mmm creo saber porque están actuando así-Suspiro Nanoko- El tío le pidió matrimonio a la tía en esta fecha…al comienzo de invierno-

-Eso explica todo-Susurro Sakuno preocupada al ver a Ryoma bajar las escaleras-

-No quiere hablar con nadie…-

-mmm esto…iré yo-Dijo Sakuno decidida subiendo las escaleras

-¿Estas segura? Es mejor que no-Dijo Nanoko

-No se preocupen, volveré enseguida-Sonrió Sakuno

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho Ryoma que no quería ver a nadie, subió las escaleras y tocó en la habitación de Rinko. Ella al verla, le sonrió y la hizo pasar:

-Hola Sakuno-Chan ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Esto…quería hablar con usted…Nanoko-Chan me ha explicado lo que ocurrió hace años…en esta fecha-

-¿Eh?-Sus ojos se volvieron nostálgicos- mmm sí…-

-Si hay algo que necesite, yo la puedo escuchar-Le sonrió Sakuno

-mmm no lo sé…lo único que necesito es olvidar el pasado-Dijo mirando por la ventana viendo como el cielo se volvía de un color celeste oscuro -

-Esto… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-

-Claro…-

-…es que…me preguntaba ¿Aun ama al tío?-

-mmm-Se sonrojo- No lo sé…el tiempo ha hecho cambiar la relación que teníamos antes. Aun recuerdo aquel invierno cuando me pidió matrimonio, Aunque esa historia no querrás escucharla…-

-Sí quiero escucharla-Sonrió Sakuno

-Esta bien…Aquel día los dos habíamos ido a comer a un Restaurante, así que cuando veníamos de vuelta, Nanjiro me tomó la mano y me llevó a un templo-

-¿El templo que esta en la montaña?-

-Así es, fuimos a la cima de la montaña y nos sentamos en una banca de cemento. Me tomó las manos con ternura y me dijo: "Rinko a pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocemos…no soy muy bueno para decir esto, pero…Te amo, eres la mujer mas sexy y bella que he conocido…por eso ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"- Se sonrojo- Cuando dijo esas palabras…mi corazón comenzó a latir, nunca pensé que llegaría ese día, lo mire y le dije: "Acepto" entonces no besamos bajo la nieve, a pesar de que hacía frío. Estar con él, me hacía sentir calida…así que no me importo-

-Es una historia muy romántica-

-Sí…era en el momento. Nanjiro tenía doble personalidad cuando estaba conmigo, al menos eso decía su padre…pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian ¿No?-

-mmm-

-Bueno…creo que iré a ayudar en la cocina-Dijo Rinko caminando hacía la puerta- ¿Vas a bajar?-

-Claro…-Sonrió Sakura

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y se separaron en el pasillo. Sakuno caminó a la sala y se encontró con Ryoma-Kun con Nanoko sentados en el sofá, se sentó en una silla y les dijo:

-¿De que tanto han hablado?-Pregunto Ryoma

-De su pasado-Susurro Sakuno- Me ha contado la historia de cómo el tío le pidió matrimonio-

-Ya veo-Dijo Ryoma

-Es una historia muy Kawai-Sonrió Sakuno- Si tan solo pudiéramos revivirla-

-¡¿Revivirla?-Dijo Nanoko emocionada-¡Eso es!-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Ryoma sin entender igual que Sakuno

-Sakuno tu sabes toda la historia ¿No?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué?-

-Tengo un plan para que se reconcilien, solo debemos hacerlo esta tarde ¿Qué les parece?-

-¿Qué se reconcilien?-Suspiro Ryoma- Es imposible-

-mmm creo que te entiendo-Sonrió Sakuno- Eso haremos ¿Verdad? Llevarlos al mismo lugar donde ocurrió todo…Entonces…-

-Recordarán todo-Sonrió Nanoko-Es un buen plan-

-Sí- Grito Sakuno

-Bien Ryoma necesitó tu ayuda…debes llevar a tu padre a las 5 al templo de la montaña-

-¿Eh? ¿Y como voy a hacer eso?-

-Tú puedes Ryoma-Kun piensa en algo…-

-Sí y tu Sakuno debes llevar a la tía allá…yo prepararé la comida-

-Esta bien… ¿Estas de acuerdo Ryoma-Kun?-

-Sí…lo haré-

Continuara…..

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí subiendo la continuación algo tarde, gomene. Espero que les guste, sobre el final…aun lo tengo en mente.**_

_**Cuídense mucho**_

_**Sayonara**_


	35. Viviendo el pasado

Capitulo 35

Nanoko había organizado todo, llevarían a Rinko y Nanjiro al Templo para vivir el pasado una vez más.

Por lo tanto se habían dividido en dos parejas, Sakuno había llevado de compras a su suegra, para entretenerla toda la tarde. Y Ryoma había conseguido sacar a Nanjiro del Palacio con la condición de que lo llevara a comer fideos con todo pagado de su bolsillo. Aunque ese plan no le gustara, porque salir con ese vejestorio era realmente un fastidio, tuvo que aceptar porque estaba cansado de escuchar discusiones entre sus padres todo el tiempo.

Fueron a una pequeña tienda donde ya todos conocían a su padre por ser cliente habitual, así que no hubo ningún escándalo por ver al Príncipe con el Rey en ese lugar.

Se sentaron en una mesa y Nanjiro pidió dos grandes tazones de Ramen, pocos minutos después los trajeron:

-mmm esta delicioso…-Murmuro Nanjiro al comer el primer bocado- Podrías invitarme mas seguido ¿No crees?-

-mmm claro invitarte, mientras yo pague otra vez ¿Cierto?-

-Pues claro…yo no tengo dinero-

-Si claro…no tienes dinero- irónicamente- ¿Y entonces como explicas tener toda la colección de los mangas hentai?-

-Las compro con lo poco que tengo de dinero-

-mmm ¿Piensas que te creeré eso? Eres un Rey que no tiene dinero ¿Eso es posible?-

-Eh…mmm-Pensó Nanjiro

-No es necesario que me respondas-

-En fin, dime ¿Para que me has invitado a comer? ¿Ha pasado algo con Sakuno? Ya sé ¿Quieren adelantar el casamiento? O ¿Han hablado de cambiarse a otro Palacio?-

-No tiene nada que ver-Se molestó

-Ah… ¿Entonces de que?-

-No puedo decírtelo-

-mmm andas misterioso hijo mío-Murmuro con mirada pervertida-Si no tiene nada que ver con ella, entonces ¿Otra chica?-

-No, yo nunca la engañaría-

-mmm ¿Seguro?-

-Yo no soy como tú-Gruñó molesto- Pero…eso de cambiarnos de Palacio ¿Se puede?-

-Pues claro…-Sonrió- Quieren estar mas solitos…eh-

-No, solo preguntaba-

-mmm bueno sí se puede, cuando tengan la edad suficiente para casarse…podrán cambiarse de Palacio…pero el Palacio de ustedes no estará tan lejos del mío-

-Ya lo sé…será lo mismo que el que tenían mamá y tú ¿Verdad? Uno cerca del que tenía el abuelo-

-Claro…-

-¿Y que pasó con ese otro Palacio, el de ustedes?-

-Cuando nos separamos, decidí cambiarme al de tu abuelo y construir unos baños termales o lugar de descanso-

-¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a que los baños termales eran el antiguo Palacio?-

-Así es…necesitaba relajarme y ese lugar es el indicado…nunca te has preguntado ¿Por qué están grande?-

-Es que en donde vivimos todo es grande…ya me acostumbre-

-Claro…-Dijo terminándose la sopa del gran tazón

-Bueno…ahora que hemos terminado, vamos-Dijo Ryoma mirando la hora en su reloj

-¿A dónde? Son recién las cuatro-

-mmm ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Eh… ¿Por qué hoy andas tan amable conmigo? ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí ¿Por qué?-

-mmm hay algo muy raro en tu forma de ser, nunca me preguntas que es lo que quiero hacer-

-Bueno si no quieres hacer nada, volvemos al Palacio-Suspiro

-¡No, no es eso! Ryoma, por supuesto que aun no quiero volver-Sonrió-Hagamos algo antes-

-Bien…entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-

-mmm-Pensó Nanjiro-Ya se…vamos a-

-Nada de tiendas Hentai-

-¿Por qué?-Dijo molesto- Dijiste cualquier lugar ¿No?

-Si quieres te acompaño hasta la entrada…-

-¿Y tú me prestas dinero?-

-mmm no dije eso-

-Pero si tu me estas invitando, deberías saber que no tengo ni un peso en este momento-Sonrió Nanjiro

-Esta bien-Suspiro

Salieron del Restaurante y caminaron hacía una tienda mas grande donde vendían mangas, él planeaba esperarlo afuera, pero al final tuvo que entrar para prestarle dinero. Mientras Nanjiro miraba manga Hentai emocionado, Ryoma estaba viendo revistas de tenis mientras hablaba con Sakuno por celular:

-mmm sí lo se, queda poco para las cinco, lo llevare ahora-

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun ¿Estas molesto? Sí quieres te pagare los gastos-

-No te preocupes, no estoy molesto contigo, sino con él….-Refunfuño- Bueno en fin ¿Cómo esta mamá?-

-Esta bien, no sospecha de nada por mi extraña invitación…-

-mmm lo suponía mamá no es desconfiada, como este viejo pervertido…hablamos luego…creo que ya se decidió por que mangas se iba a llevar-

-Bueno, después hablamos, cuídate. Te quiero-

-Yo igual…Bye-

Luego de cortar, diviso a Nanjiro en la tienda y estaba justo en la caja con tres mangas hentai y 3 revistas de mujeres. Pagó todo y caminaron fuera de la tienda hacía el templo, pero por supuesto Nanjiro no sabía a donde lo llevaba:

-¿Contento ahora?-

-Claro, mi querido hijo-Sonrió Satisfecho- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

-A un lugar…tengo cosas que hacer, te he acompañado todo el día, así que de veras acompañarme-

-¿Un lugar? ¿Va a estar tu prometida?-Sonrió maliciosamente

-mmm-Gruñó Ryoma- Sí…-

-¿Lo has admitido? ¿Qué día es hoy? Parece un sueño ¿No estaré durmiendo?-Pregunto Nanjiro confuso

-¿Sueño? A mi me parece una pesadilla-Susurro

-mmm este lugar…me parece conocido-Susurro Nanjiro mirando la calle- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Ya lo verás-

Caminaron por los alrededores de un parque y luego subieron por unos largos escalones que Nanjiro comenzó a recordar:

-¿Me llevas al templo?-

-mmm-

-¿Para que?-

-Me juntare con Ryusaki ahí-Sonrió- ¿Algún problema?-

-No, ninguno -

Siguieron subiendo los largos escalones hasta llevar al templo…caminaron por un camino de cemento y se encontraron frente a frente con Sakuno y Rinko:

-Nanjiro…-Susurro Rinko

-¿Rinko? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vamos Ryusaki…-

-Sí-Sonrió Sakuno tomando su mano

-mmm ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- No entendía Rinko

-Nada malo tía, solo tendrás una cena con el tío-Sonrió Nanoko apuntando un mantel que estaba estirado sobre un campo de flores (Que aun no se llevaba de nieve), con comida y servicio- La comida esta lista-

-¿Eh? ¿Cenar?-Pregunto Nanjiro- ¿Con ella?

-Ni lo piensen…-Gruñó Rinko

-Vamos tía-Sonrió Sakuno- Solo comerán-

-¡Con ella no quiero!-Gruñó Nanjiro

-Padre…si no lo haces, venderé todas esas revistas y mangas a Momo-Sempai-Le susurro Ryoma maliciosamente-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Entonces lo harás?-

-mmm esta bien-Gruñó Nanjiro

-¿Y tu tía?-Pregunto Nanoko sonriendo

-Esta bien…lo haré-Respondió designada

Los dos comieron sobre el mantel, mientras los otros tres los dejaban solos caminando hacía otro lugar del templo. Nanjiro comió satisfecho y Rinko también:

-mmm Esta bueno-Sonrió Nanjiro

-Es verdad…-

-¿Para que habrán hecho algo así?-Murmuro Nanjiro

-Parece que quieren que nos reconciliemos- Rió Rinko- Eso lo dudo-

-¿Por qué lo dudas?-

-Porque ya nada es como antes-Sonrió nostálgicamente- El pasado quedó atrás ¿No?-

-Puede ser…-Murmuro serio- Este lugar…es el mismo que…-

-Así es…el mismo, donde tu hiciste eso-Suspiro triste mirando los árboles Sakura que los rodeaba-¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Sí…perfectamente-

_Flash Back- Nanjiro y Rinko_

_Nanjiro había llevado a Rinko a comer a un Restaurante. Lo había pasado muy bien y cuando ella pensaba que era el momento se despedirse, él le tomo la mano para decirle "Necesito que me acompañes a un lado". Rinko sin entender se dejó llevar y siguió sus pasos, hasta darse cuenta que estaban en el templo del monte. Caminaron hacía una banca y Nanjiro tomo sus dos manos, para luego mirarla fijamente a los ojos:_

_-Rinko a pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocemos…no soy muy bueno para decir esto, pero…Te amo, eres la mujer mas sexy y bella que he conocido…por eso-Susurro nervioso-_

_-Por eso… ¿Qué?-_

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_Rinko quedó desconcertada, sabía que se amaban profundamente hace tiempo, pero nunca había imaginado casarse con él…lo miro sonrojada y le susurro: "Acepto". Justo en ese preciso momento los pétalos de los árboles Sakura comenzaron a caer frente a ellos. Se miraron el uno al otro y se besaron apasionadamente. _

_Fin del Flash back_

-En aquel entonces…teníamos solo 19 años-Susurro Nanjiro recordando la escena

-Así es, ha pasado mucho tiempo-

-Rinko yo…Lo siento por todo-

-¿Por todo?-

-Siento ser tan problemático "algunas veces" realmente ya no soy el mismo de quien te enamoraste-

-Puede que hayas cambiado y que ya no seas tan apuesto-Sonrió Rinko mirándolo a los ojos- Pero en el fondo…se que eres el mismo de quien he estado enamorada por años-

-¿Aun sigues enamorada de mi? ¿A pesar de todo?-Pregunto confuso, él aun la amaba, pero no entendía su respuesta-

-Sí…Nanjiro-Se sonrojo- Nunca he dejado de estarlo, aunque tu ya no me quieras, aun siento cosas por ti…viejo problemático-

-Yo siempre te he querido más que cualquier cosa en el mundo-

-¿Mas que tus revistas de mujeres?-Rió Rinko

-mmm…sí mas-Lo aceptó avergonzado- Porque puede que esas mujeres sean sexy, bonitas y que tengan muy grande…-

-¿Muy grandes que?-Dijo enfadada

-Muy grande…-Susurro Nanjiro nervioso solo pensaba en cosas pervertidas-Muy grande… el corazón no las conozco en persona…como te conozco a ti-

-Eso quiere decir… Qué aun-

-Sí aun…eres importante para mi…Te quiero Rinko-

-Nanjiro, no puedo creerlo-

-Es la verdad…sigues siendo muy hermosa…-

-Y tu sigues siendo el mismo romántico cuando estas conmigo-

Nanjiro la estrelló fuerte contra su pecho para susurrarle "Extrañaba ese perfume tan dulce…", ella se sonrojo y luego sonrió diciendo "Yo extrañaba estar cerca de tus brazos". Se miraron fijamente como aquella vez y se besaron.

Ryoma, Sakuno y Nanoko estaban mirando la escena apoyados sobre la muralla del templo:

-Al fin…-Suspiro Ryoma-El viejo pervertido….dijo la verdad-

-¡Que kawaiii!-Dijo emocionada Nanoko casi llorando- Se ven muy bien-

-Sí…me alegro que la tía ahora pueda ser feliz también-Sonrió Sakuno

-Bueno…misión cumplida…nos vemos luego-Dijo Nanoko- Tengo unas cosas que hacer-

-Bueno cuídate…-Sonrió Sakuno- Nos vemos después, Nanoko-Chan-

-Recuerden no llegar muy tarde-Se despidió Nanoko

-Adiós-Dijeron ambos a Nanoko

-Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto durarán?-Murmuro Ryoma mirando la escena de sus padres- Yo diría unas dos horas…-

-¡Ryoma-Kun!...eres malo -Gruñó Sakuno

-¿Por qué? Solo digo lo que creo-

-Tienes que ser más romántico-Gruñó Sakuno- Es muy kawaii que hayan chicos así-

-¿Quieres que sea romántico?-Sonrió maliciosamente Ryoma

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-Bien…seré más romántico-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?-

Ryoma se puso en frente de ella y la acorralo contra la muralla como aquella vez en el pasillo. Sakuno quedó perpleja y sus mejillas se sonrojaron:

-¿Por qué…haces eso?-

-Querías que fuera mas romántico ¿No?-Sonrió maliciosamente

-Pero yo no me refería a esto-

-Nosotros también podemos estar así…recuerda que estamos comprometidos…Ryusaki-

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Tan solo…algunas cosas-Le susurro en frente de sus labios, cerró los ojos-

-Ryoma-Kun…-

Fue lo último que alcanzó a susurrar Sakuno, ya que Ryoma beso sus labios apasionadamente.

**Continuara….**

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí dejando este capitulo**

**Tengo que ir a estudiar para historia**

**Gomene por la demora**

**Comenten onegai**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Sayonara**


	36. Party

_**Capitulo 36- Party **_

Después de que Nanjiro con Rinko se reconciliaron volvieron al Palacio Imperial, como comenzaba a hacer frío, habían dicho en la televisión que se cancelaba el festival. Pero, aun así Nanako quería hacer una fiesta para celebrar que los reyes habían vuelto a estar juntos.

Por eso, había llamado a todos los conocidos con ayuda de una libreta de teléfonos que había sacado de la oficina de Nanjiro, para invitarlos. Y ya había acordado que todos tendrían que venir a las nueve.

Eran las ocho treinta y el salón ya estaba listo, los sirvientes se preparaban en la sala, para esperar que llegaran los invitados. Las cinco largas meses del comedor, ahora estaban llenas de diversos platos, papas, bebidas y Sake para los que debían como el rey de Japón.

La chica de cabello azul los observaba expectantes, con un vestido azul marina y zapatos con taco. A su lado estaban el príncipe y la princesa también vestidos formal:

-¿Y esta fiesta?- Preguntó confundido Nanjiro- ¿Qué celebran?-

-Por su reconciliación-Esbozó una sonrisa Nanako- Ahora vayan a cambiarse, solo ustedes faltan-

- es verdad, padre cámbiate esa Yukata-Dijo Ryoma

-Ustedes lucen muy tiernos-Sonrió Rinko mirando a su hijo que estaba con un traje blanco y Sakuno con vestido largo color malva.

A las nueve ya todos estaban listos para recibir a los invitados, los primeros en llegar fueron los titulares de Seigaku, luego Atobe con todos sus compañeros de Hyotei, más tarde el Instituto Fudomine, los alcaldes de todas las comunas, Instituto de Rikkaidai, Titulares de Shitenhouji (El equipo de los nacionales que aparecen en los ovas, naturalmente el equipo de Kintaro) Sumiré había invitado a otros Institutos que los de el Instituto Rokkaku (En esta historia no se habían visto desde el último enfrentamiento), además que fueron amigos de Nanjiro y compañeros de Nanako. Estaban todos los invitados bebiendo gaseosas y comiendo en la sala, Ryoma como siempre estaba bebiendo su amada Ponta tranquilamente, cuando un chico alegre lo miro de cerca:

-¡Echizen-Kun!-

-¿Qué?-Dijo con un tono frió

-¿Cómo has estado?-Le sonrió Aoí Kentorou (El capitán de Rokkaku)-Me enteré por las noticias lo que te había pasado, fue un gran malentendido ¿Verdad?-

-mmm sí-

-Echizen… ¿Por qué tan serió?-Le pregunto Atobe sonriendo

-Es verdad Ochibi ¿Por qué tienes ese rostro? Deberías estar feliz que todo salió bien y Sakuno-Chan esta contigo-

-Sí tienes suerte de tener a alguien tan encantadora como ella a tu lado-Dijo Atobe rió - Si no estuvieran comprometidos, ya la hubieras perdido-

-mmm- Gruñó Ryoma- Pero si lo estamos…no puedes hacer nada-

-Ya tranquilo Echizen, Atobe solo estaba haciendo una broma-Rió Momo

-Ya vez Echizen…sí ella decide algún día dejarte, ya sabrás con quien podrá estar-Rió Amane con sus chistes malos-

-¡No es momento para chistes!- Grito Kurobane pegándole una patada

-Me da risa su cara-Rió una vez mas Amane, apuntando a Ryoma que le Salía humito

-Echizen no le hagas caso-Sonrió Saeki (sub.-Capitán de Rokkaku)- Amane solo cuenta chistes malos, no creo que Sakuno-Chan te haga eso-

-Es verdad…-Sonrió Fuji

-mmm Echizen…sigue siendo muy celoso eh…-Murmuro Shiji

-No lo molestes Shiji-Dijo Tachibana serio

-Echizen…tengo algo importante que hablar contigo y con tu prometida-Dijo Shiraishi- ¿Tienes un minuto?-

-Esta bien-Suspiro Ryoma al ver que todos lo miraban- Voy a buscarla y nos vemos en el jardín-

-Entendido-dijo Shiraishi saliendo al jardín

Ryoma camino el otro salón, entonces vio a Sakuno practicando con Ann y Tomoka. Se acercó a ella y dijo:

-Lo siento interrumpir…pero necesito que me acompañes-

-Se nota que Ryoma-Sama no quiere dejarte ni un minuto sola-Sonrió Tomoka

-Así parece-Sonrió Ann

-Vayan no más, nosotras te esperamos aquí-

-Esta bien-Sonrió Sakuno

Al llegar al jardín, Shiraishi los esperaba apoyado sobre un árbol, se acercó a ellos y les dijo:

-Bien, este tema es referente a Kintaro…realmente lo sentimos en parte de todo el grupo por lo que pasó el mes pasado-Dijo serio-Como capitán del equipo Shitenhouji, Lo sentimos-

-Era sobre eso…-Suspiro Sakuno-No tienen que disculparse, lo que ocurrió no fue culpa de ustedes. Además yo ya no tengo ningún rencor por Kintaro…era mi mejor amigo y lo aunque haya hecho eso…lo perdono, porque nadie en el mundo es perfecto ¿Verdad?-

-"realmente tiene un buen corazón"-Pensó el Capitán -¿Y tú que piensas Ryoma-Kun?-

-mmm pienso que todo eso quedó en el pasado, puede que aun este un poco molesto con todo lo que pasó, pero Kintaro hizo lo que hizo porque amaba a Sakuno…entonces puede entenderlo un poco. Aunque nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos…-

-Eso quiere decir ¿Qué lo perdonan?-

-Sí-dijeron ambos

-Gracias…-Dijo Shiraishi-Es que lo he ido a visitar todo este tiempo y me ha dicho muchas cosas sobre el tema…Kintaro esta realmente arrepentido por todo lo que hizo y quería disculparse con ustedes en persona…-

-¿Y donde esta ahora?-Pregunto Sakuno

-Hoy le dan la libertad…para que regrese a America, pero él no se quería ir sin disculparse y…mañana se ira-

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun…Kintaro podría…venir ahora-

-mmm no lo sé-

-Por favor Ryoma-Kun si tan solo quiere disculparse…puede hacerlo… ¿No?-

-Es que si viene, todo el mundo presente podría discriminarlo-Susurro el capitán- Es eso ¿No? Que sí Kintaro viene podría armar un escándalo-

-Eso estaba pensando…-

-mmm ojala pudiera despedirme de él, antes que se vaya –

-Creo que podríamos hacer algo… ¿A que hora sale el avión?-

-A las 11 de la mañana-

-Tenemos tiempo suficiente, podemos ir mañana-Dijo Ryoma

-¿Enserio?-Dijo Sakuno esperanzada- ¿Podríamos ir?-

-Sí tú quieres-Sonrió Ryoma

-Gracias Ryoma-Kun…-Le dedico una sonrisa a su prometido y luego miro al capitán-Entonces iremos mañana a hablar con él ¿Ustedes estarán allá?-

-Claro…tenemos que ir a despedir a nuestro mejor jugador-

-¿Se irá del equipo?-Pregunto Ryoma

-No para siempre, solo por un tiempo-

-Ya veo…me alegro-Sonrió ella

-Es mejor que volvamos todos adentro, o sino se preguntaran que estamos hablando…en especial Momo-Sempai-Dijo Ryoma

-Si mejor vamos-Asintió el Capitán

Los tres entraron al Palacio, Sakuno se fue con sus amigas quienes le preguntaron de que había hablado con su príncipe, mientras que Ryoma fue la mesa a buscar un vaso que tenía con Ponta, tomó un poco y caminó hacía los titulares:

-¿Y de que hablaron con el capitán?-Pregunto Eiji interesado

-Nada-Dijo cortante

-Ryoma, quieres un poco-Dijo Inui dándole un vaso con una sustancia roja, parecía jugo, así que lo tomo-

-Ese vaso…no era el que…-Murmuro Eiji boquiabierto-

-Shh el nuevo…-

-Vaso de Inui…especial-Murmuro Momo con ojos de plato

-¿Echizen como te sientes?- Pregunto Kawamura preocupado

El rostro de Ryoma se puso de un color verde y luego amarillo. Tuvo que correr al bañó tapando su boca con su mano, minutos después regreso con un mal sabor en su lengua, por eso Nanjiro se acercó a él preocupado y le dijo:

-¿Estas bien?-

-mmm sí mas o menos… ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

-¿Eh? Agua-Mintió

-Bien, entonces dame un poco-Ryoma se lo arrebato de la mano y se lo bebió

-mmm ahora pude sacar ese mal sabor de mi boca-Y se lo entregó vació-¿Qué tenía? Parecía un sabor diferente…Thank You-

-¡Se lo ha tomado todo!-Exclamo Nanjiro preocupado viendo como su hijo caminaba hacía donde los titulares-

-¿Qué ocurre Nanjiro?-Pregunto Rinko a su lado

-Ryoma se ha tomado todo mi vaso-Murmuro asustado

-¿Y que tiene? ¿Qué era? ¿Bebida?-

-Es que ese vaso contenía Sake-Dijo Nanjiro con una gotita

-¿Qué?...entonces mi hijo…-

-Así es…como no esta acostumbrado a beber puede hacer otras cosas-Dijo preocupado-

-¿Qué haremos? ¡Hay que impedir que haga algo irresponsable!-

-mmm hay que vigilarlo-

-Pero…si esta ebrio ¿Qué crees que hará?-

-mmm no lo sé, su carácter es frió y con sake en su cuerpo ¿Cómo será?-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, hay que tener cuidado con Sakuno, lo más seguro es que se acercara a ella-

-Eso mismo estaba pensando-

Ryoma camino hacía donde estaban todos los titulares, se sentía raro, por alguna razón tenía ganas de estar cerca de su amada y no quería que nadie mas se acercara a ella. En eso vio a Atobe charlando con Sakuno, se veían tan alegres conversando que decidió interrumpir:

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Sakuno viendo que su prometido había tomado su mano-

-Solo he venido a saber de que hablan, porque parece ser algo muy divertido…ya que ambos estaban sonriendo-

-¿Eh? Nada tan solo estábamos hablando…-

-mmm algo me dice que algo importante-Gruñó mirando Atobe- ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirle a mi prometida?-

-No nada importante, tan solo charlábamos de cómo eran sus profesores. Es que el profesor que les hace clases de biología era mi profesor particular, por eso le estaba diciendo que si no le entendía bien…yo podía explicarle-

-mmm Tú…enseñarle biología-Enarco una ceja- Es un falta de respeto de tu parte…yo solo puedo enseñarle clases de biología a Sakuno-

-Pero…Ryoma…sí Atobe-Sama solo lo decía por ayudarme-

-Sí tenias problemas con la clase de biología deberías habérmelo dicho-Dijo Ryoma mirando sus ojos-Yo te las daré más tarde-

-¿Más tarde? ¿De que hablas?-

-Ya lo verás-Sonrió -Echizen…

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Pregunto Oishi confundido

-A mi no me pasa nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Oishi-Sempai?-Sonrió Ryoma

-Porque bueno…estas actuando como…-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Como…diferente a lo normal-

-Betsuni…estoy normal-

-Echizen…yo no pretendía nada malo con Sakuno, de verdad-Dijo Atobe serio

-No sé si creerte-Dijo Ryoma tomando a Sakuno por la cintura- Vamos…-

-¿A dónde?-Se sonrojo

-Vamos a bailar…-

-¿Eh? Pero si no hay música-

-¿No hay música?-

Hizo sonar los dedos y todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Miro al director de música:

-Yo y mi prometida queremos bailar…-

-¡Sí Ryoma-Sama!-Dijo el director comenzando con su banda-

-Echizen…se ve extraño-Dijo Kawamura

-¿Qué le ocurre?-

-Me ha informado la tía que Ryoma-Kun a tomado un poco de Sake-Dijo Nanako con una gotita, viendo como su primo estaba bailando con Sakuno en la pista-Por eso esta actuando de ese modo-

-¿A que se refiera con darle clases de biología?- Susurro Atobe confundido-

-Ryoma…hacerle eso a Sakuno…-Dijo Momo colorado-No puede ser…-

-Ryusaki-Sensei me ha dicho que hay que proteger a su nieta…-Dijo Tezuka-así que Vigilenlo-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos los titulares de Seigaku

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-Pregunto Eiji-El ochibi mas que nunca no quiere que Sakuno se aleje de él-

-mmm tengo una idea-Dijo Inui con sus gafas brillantes-

-Shh ¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Escuchen…lo que haremos será…-

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa! ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien, aquí subiendo la continuación Espero que les guste, en el próximo capitulo verán como lo harán los titulares de Seigaku para separar a Ryoma de Sakuno para protegerla. Ustedes entienden cuando los hombres beben Sake hacen todo lo que siempre había querido hacer con la chica a quien quieren.**_

_**Cuídense mucho Sayonara**_


	37. Ryoma Ebrió

Capitulo 37

Ryoma bailaba con su prometida en la pista de baile, ella estaba muy avergonzada porque él la tenía de la cintura y aparte muy cerca. En eso aparece Kawamura en el primer escalón de la larga escalera con un micrófono en su mano:

-Necesito su atención… ¿Todos me escuchan?-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos

-Bien, en esta fiesta estamos celebrando la llegada de la primavera, la cual es una celebración que todos deben participar. Así que los invitó a todos a tomar a su pareja y entrar en la pista de baile-

-mmm a la pista de baile…no se con quien ir-Murmuro Tomoka mientras veía a Ann con Momo-

-Esto…Tomoka…si quieres-Dijo Horio tímido

-¿Eh?-Tomoka se sonrojo un poco y luego gruñó- ¿Estas haciéndome un broma? Pobre de ti que sea así-

-No es ninguna broma… ¿Quieres bailar?-

-Esta bien-

-Oh que lindo están todos bailando-Suspiro Nanoko- Talvez este plan ayude a separarlos-

-Nanoko… ¿Quieres bailar?-Pregunto Oishi sonrojado

-¿Eh? Claro-Sonrió Nanoko

Todas las parejas bailaban cerca del Príncipe y la Princesa, de repente Kawamura dijo "Cambió de parejas" y todos se cambiaron. Entonces Momo que quedó bailando con Sakuno le susurro:

-Sakuno… ¿Encuentras a Echizen diferente?-

-Esto…sí…es como mas…-Se sonrojo- Bueno sí lo encuentro diferente…se parece mas a Atobe ¿Sabes que le ocurre?-

-Pues sí, es que hace un rato Inui le dio de probar su nuevo experimento, un vaso especial hecho por él. Echizen tuvo que ir a vomitarlo al baño y cuando volvió, se encontró con su padre que estaba tomando un vaso-

-¿Y que pasó?-

-Echizen estaba tan desesperado que se lo bebió-

-¿Y que contenía?-

-Pues…tenía-

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto la voz inoportuna de Ryoma

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Qué ocurre Momo-Sempai? ¿Ahora tu también quieres quitármela?-

-Por supuesto que no, yo tengo a Ann-Chan-Sonrió Momo con una gotita

-¿Me tienes?-Levanto una ceja Ann

-Próximamente te tendré-Sonrió Momo

-mmm-Gruñó ella

-En fin, Sakuno ¿Volvamos a bailar?-Dijo Ryoma estirándole una mano

-Esto…es que Momo-Sempai ¿Qué era?-Le pregunto despacio

-Sakuno-Chan no te puedo decir ahora que contenía ese vaso, pero lo único que te digo ten cuidado con Echizen-Momo le Susurro al oído-No es el mismo-

-mmm-Gruñó Ryoma-Momo-Sempai… ¿Qué le estas diciendo?-

-Nada-Sonrió Momo nervioso y tomo a Ann de la mano para salir de ahí-

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun…yo vuelvo enseguida-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres ir con él?-Enarcó una ceja

-No, claro que no-

-No metas excusas, quieres ir con él ¿Verdad?-La tomó de la cintura y la miro fijamente-Pero no lo permitiré…tú eres mía, Sakuno-

-De verdad si no iré con él, debo ir al baño-Estaba colorada

-Esta bien-Suspiro

Sakuno subió las escaleras con el rostro aun rojo y al llegar al baño cerró la puerta. Se lavó la cara, pero aun así seguía sonrojada:

-"Esto… ¿Qué ocurre a Ryoma-Kun? Esta diferente a otros días"-Pensó

-"Pero no lo permitiré…tú eres mía, Sakuno"-Ese recuerdo hizo que su corazón saltara mas-

-Será que Ryoma-Kun se esta tomando en serio lo de la tarde, eso de que va a ser mas Romántico-Suspiro- No lo creó…al menos que el vaso que contenía el tío…haya sido…SAKE. Sí es así… ¿Qué haré?-

Sakuno sin ninguna estrategia, abrió la puerta y salio al pasillo. Pero entonces sintió a alguien mas atrás de ella, al mirar se trataba de Ryoma apoyado en la pared:

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Estaba esperándote…la fiesta esta muy aburrida sin ti-

-"Parece que en verdad tomo Sake"-Pensó Sakuno-Bueno ahora que salí, bajemos-

-¿Para que?-

-Hay que hacerlo, no podemos dejar los invitados esperar-Dijo Sakuno caminando en sentido contrario-

Ryoma jaló su muñeca y la estrelló contra su cuerpo, Sakuno se sonrojo su corazón saltaba otra vez, no entendía ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿El SAKE producía esas reacciones?:

-Ellos la están pasando bien allá abajo…además no quiero bajar-

-Pero… ¿Qué vamos a hacer acá arriba?-

-mmm sí quieres muchas cosas-Le sonrió y tomo su rostro-¿No querías aprender biología?-

-¿Eh?-Dijo colorada

-Alguien viene-Susurro Ryoma

-Hay que bajar entonces…-

-Debe ser Momo-Sempai o Atobe-Gruñó, tomo su mano- Vamos

-¿A dónde?-Pregunto Sakuno mirando que Ryoma la conducía a una de las habitaciones

Ryoma la jaló del brazo y la llevó a su pieza. Mientras tanto en ese mismo pasillo caminaban todos los titulares de Seigaku buscando a la pareja:

-mmm Estoy seguro haber visto a Sakuno-Chan subir-Murmuro Eiji

-Sí yo también la vi-Dijo Inui-Además hace poco oí la voz de Echizen-

-Shh no lo veo y este Palacio es muy grande-

-Hay un 98% que Echizen se la llevó a su pieza-

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿A su pieza?!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-mmm sí es así…hay que encontrar esa pieza, antes que ocurra algo-Dijo Tezuka

-Pero… ¿Cuál es?-Dijo Oishi-Hay tantas habitaciones-

-Tenemos permiso de revisar-Dijo Tezuka-Así que empecemos ahora-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Y para que se la llevaría a una habitación?-Pregunto Kaoru-Shh no me imagino a Echizen haciendo cosas de grandes-

-Yo tampoco- Rió Momo

-Yo menos-Rió Kawamura con ellos- Apenas toma leche y sabrá de eso-

-¡Dejen de hablar de eso!-Dijo Oishi colorado

-Es verdad…Oishi no sabe mucho de eso-Sonrió Fuji

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes?-Rió Momo

-¡Fuji!-Dijo Oishi

-Guarden Silencio…-Dijo Tezuka- No los encontraremos si hablan tanto-

-Sí Tezuka-Dijo Inui

Todos caminaron por el largo pasillo, mientras tanto Ryoma le ponía seguro a su pieza. El corazón de Sakuno se sonrojo de inmediato en el momento que lo hizo:

-Ya se fueron…no nos molestaran-

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Por qué le pusiste seguro?-

-Para que nadie entre a interrumpir-

-Esto… ¿Interrumpir?-Murmuro sonrojada

-mmm ahora que estamos solos…-La abrazó con fuerza- Podemos estar juntos…-

-Ryoma-Kun…estas actuando muy raro hoy-

-¿Raro? Tú fuiste la que dijo estar tarde que te gustaban las cosas románticas ¿No?-

-Sí, pero…-

-Por eso seré mas "Romántico"-Sonrió

-Pero para ser Romántico, no es necesario estar con alguien encerrado en una pieza-

-mmm tiene razón, pero aquí no hay nadie que nos moleste, como allá abajo con ese Atobe-Gruñó- Y ahora con Momo-Sempai-

-Momo no ha hecho nada malo, solo conversábamos igual que con Atobe-

-mmm ahora no quiero discutir sobre ese asunto- Puso un brazo en su espalda y otro debajo de sus piernas, entonces la tomo en sus brazos-

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Qué planeas hacer? No me gusta estar así ¿Me puedes bajar?-

-No quiero…-

-Es que apuesto que peso mucho-

-No, eres liviana-

-Por favor bájame-

-Lo haré enseguida- Camino con ella en sus brazos hacía su cama y la dejo con cuidado en el colchón-

-¿Por qué aquí?-Estaba muy avergonzada y su corazón latía

-Nunca hemos estado así ¿No?-

-No nunca, pero no es el momento-

-Ya estamos comprometidos ¿Qué malo pasara?-

-Es que yo quiero…esperar hasta que nos casemos-

-Yo no quiero-Se subió en la cama y se colocó en frente de su cuerpo recostado-Quiero ahora-

-Ryoma-Kun…una pregunta… ¿Has bebido Sake?-

-No que lo recuerde-

-Eso quiere decir que sí…ves tu no quieres hacer esto…Despierta-

-Si quiero…-Le susurro a sus labios

-Piénsalo bien…yo creo que aun no es el momento-

-No te haré daño… -Rozó sus labios con ternura

-No es eso-

-Entonces ¿No sentimos lo mismo? ¿No me quieres?-La miro a los ojos

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Si lo sabes…Te Amo Ryoma-Kun…-

-mmm no veo cual sea el problema entonces-La siguió besando

Sakuno pensaba que ya había perdido, ya no podría hacer nada para detenerlo, pero entonces de repente Ryoma se sintió cansado y se recostó a su lado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza:

-¿Qué ocurre Ryoma-Kun?-Pregunto preocupada

-No lo sé…me duele la cabeza y estoy cansada-Bostezó

-Si quieres te dejare descansar…-Dijo intentando pararse

-No te vayas, Sakuno-Dijo tomándola del brazo y la obligo a volver recostarse

-Esta bien-Suspiro

En eso los ojos de Ryoma se comenzaron a cerrar de a poco, por eso al mismo tiempo la mano que sostenía el brazo de Sakuno calló a su lado. Ella se preocupo demasiado al verlo inconciente. Pero entonces al oírlo respirar se tranquilizó, solo estaba dormido y era agradable verlo dormir, se veía tan tierno e indefenso, como un niño pequeño.

Media hora después los titulares de Seigaku ya estaban en frente de la pieza de Ryoma, con las llaves en sus manos, abrieron velozmente, con la mente pervertida de que los verían sin ropa. Pero entonces se encontraron con los dos acostados sobre la cama dormidos con los mismos trajes, es decir no había pasado nada, Eiji tomo una frasada y los tapó.

Salieron de la habitación satisfechos y bajaron la escalera, en el gran salón se encontraron con Nanjiro y Rinko:

-¿Los encontraron?-

-Sï-Dijo Eiji

-¿Y donde están?-

-En la pieza de Echizen-Dijo Oishi

-¡¿En su pieza?!-Nanjiro exclamo imaginándose sus mangas Hentai

-Sí, pero no ha pasado nada-Suspiro Momo

-Están los dos dormidos sobre la cama-Dijo Inui-Según mi pronóstico, casi ocurre algo, pero Ryoma se debe haber desmayado-

-mmm es un alivio-Sonrió Rinko

-Sí-Suspiro Nanjiro

-Gracias por su ayuda-Sonrió Nanoko-Si quieren ahora pueden ir a comer y descansar-

-¡Sí!-Dijeron todos, ya que tenían hambre

Continuara………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Es tarde, pero actualizo, espero que esta vez la pagina no me cambie las líneas

Porque yo no lo escribí todo junto la vez anterior, sino que la pagina no me permitió arreglarlo.

Cuiidense mucho

Comenten onegai

Sayonara


	38. Sayonara Kintaro

Capitulo 38

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol iluminaron la habitación del príncipe, uno de sus rayos dio directo en la cara de Ryoma, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos de a poco con un fuerte dolor de cabeza:

-"No recuerdo haberme acostado, recuerdo que estaba en la fiesta y Inui-Sempai me dio un vaso asqueroso"-Hizo una mueca-"Luego de salir del baño…mmm volví a la fiesta y hable con mi padre… ¡¿Y que pasó luego?!"-Ryoma pensaba intentando recordar, pero su mente no daba hacía aquel recuerdo ni menos una respuesta-

Volteó hacía alado para dormir un poco más y se encontró con el rostro de Sakuno, acompañada por sus dos largas trenzas a su lado. Ryoma se sonrojo, al pensar que pasaron la noche juntos ¿Podría ser que bebió Sake? ¿O Acaso había enloquecido? Como no podía recordar la mejor velada de su vida con su amada…No lo entendía… ¿Qué había pasado anoche exactamente? De repente los ojos de Sakuno comenzaron a abrirse de a poco, hasta encontrarse con los de Ryoma, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, ya que podía oler el perfume de él muy cerca:

-Buenos días…-Dijo Ryoma

-Buenos días Ryoma-Kun ¿Te sientes mejor?-Se sentó en la cama

-¿Sentirme mejor? ¿De que hablas?-Se sentó también

-Es que anoche, Momo-Sempai me contó que tomaste Sake y…bueno estuviste extraño-

-Ya veo…entonces eso fue lo que pasó…-Suspiro- Entonces…dime tú y yo...es decir…Yo-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Yo te hice algo?-

-¿Hacerme algo? ¿Cómo que?-

-Anoche actué de una manera diferente ¿Verdad?... ¿Que fue lo que hice?-Dijo preocupado-

-Pues…andabas mas…como decirlo…-Se sonrojo al recordar la escena-

-mmm creo saberlo, por la manera en como estamos ahora, parece que llegué demasiado lejos…Lo siento-

-No tienes que disculparte, esas cosas pasan, además no pasó nada-

-¿Nada? Es decir… ¿No lo hicimos?-Tartamudeo colorado

-No…Estuviste apunto de…hacerlo…pero de repente te dio un dolor de cabeza fuerte y te quedaste dormido-

-Ah…menos mal-Suspiro- ¿Y alguien mas vio mi comportamiento? ¿O solo lo hice contigo?-

-Esto…sí todos lo vieron-

-¡¿Todos?!-Dijo sarcásticamente

-Sí…-Murmuro- E incluso Momo fue el mas afectado, porque…le dijiste que no se acercara a mi y…-

-¿Y como llegamos arriba?-

-Yo vine al baño y cuando Salí tu estabas en el pasillo. Entonces ahí me trajiste hasta tu pieza-

-"¿Realmente hice tantas cosas? Si tan solo pudiera recordarlo…mmm si llegáramos a estar cerca de eso, la próxima quiero estar sorbió"-Pensó Maliciosamente

-Me alegro que vuelvas a ser tú-Sonrió

-mmm ¿Estas segura que no extrañaras ni un momento mi otro lado?-

-Esto…pues…no lo sé-Se sonrojo

-Sí quieres puedo cambiar-Dijo sensualmente

-Ryoma-Kun…no lo hagas-

-¿Por qué? Puedo si quieres…-

Toc-Toc, Sonó la puerta

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Ryoma

-Soy Nanoko-Dijo su prima-Me preguntaba, si bajarían a desayunar-

-Sí, vamos enseguida-Dijo Sakuno

-Esta bien, Todos los esperan abajo-Dijo Nanoko y bajó

-Vamos-Dijo tomando de la mano de Sakuno

-Sí-Se sonrojo-

Los dos bajaron por las largas escaleras y se dirigieron al salón donde deberían estar todos sentados en la mesa. Pero de repente vieron algo que no se esperaban ¿Qué hacían los titulares de Seigaku aquí?:

-Buenos días Echizen-Sonrió maliciosamente Momo-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-

-Sí Ochibi… ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?-Sonrió emocionado-Con Sakuno-Chan a tu lado…Nya, Nya ¡Que emoción su primera noche juntos!-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Levantó una ceja Ryoma sin entender- ¿Y Como saben que nosotros…dormimos…juntos?-

-Nos quedamos dormidos anoche…-Dijo Oishi

-Shh estábamos muy agotados, por culpa de alguien que desapareció-Gruñó Kaoru

-Si que desapareció, llevándose con él a su prometida-Dijo Kawamura riendo

-¿Eh?-Dijo Ryoma sin recordar nada-¿De que hablan?-

-¿Cómo crees que Sakuno-Chan amaneció a tu lado?-

-Pues…no lo recuerdo, aunque ella me dijo algunas cosas-

-Ayer estabas muy cambiado Echizen…dabas miedo-Río Momo

-Además te llevaste a tu prometida a tu pieza- Dijo Tezuka serio-Eso era algo muy peligroso-

-Lo siento Capitán…pero no recuerdo nada-Dijo con dolor de cabeza

-Es normal, cuando uno toma, le pasa eso-Dijo Fuji sonriendo-¿Verdad Oishi?-

-¿Yo que?-

-Ves no lo recuerda-Murmuro Fuji

-Pero…nunca pensé que Echizen se llevaría a Sakuno a su dormitorio-Rió Momo-¿Dime Echizen acaso estas viendo manga Hentai?-

-Betsuni-Gruñó Ryoma

-¿Seguro?-Levantó una ceja Nanjiro

-¡Yo no soy como ustedes!-Gruñó Ryoma

-Eso es verdad-Rió Nanoko

-Ryoma-Kun…Sakuno-Chan siéntense y coman-Dijo Rinko

-Sí-Dijeron ambos

Todos tomaron desayuno y cuando terminaron se levantaron de la mesa. Sakuno se bañó primero se vistió y luego fue el turno de Ryoma que estuvo listo en unos minutos. Mientras los titulares se preparaban, la parejita conversaba en el jardín:

-Ryoma-Kun…recuerda que tenemos que ir al Aeropuerto a despedir a Kintaro-

-Es verdad…Eso si lo recuerdo ¿Qué hora es?-

-Las 10:30…-Dijo mirando su celular

-mmm no tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos de inmediato-

Los dos corrieron hacía el Palacio, pidieron una Limosina e iban a correr a ella, para no llegar tarde, cuando Momo los interrumpió:

-¿A dónde van con tan prisa?-

-Al Aeropuerto, tenemos que irnos a despedir de Kintaro-Dijo Sakuno

-¿Eh, se va?-

-Así es, luego te lo explicó Momo-Sempai, no hay tiempo-

-¿Te molesta si vamos?-Pregunto Fuji sonriente

-¿Eh? ¿Para que?-

-También queremos despedirnos y disculparnos-Dijo Oishi

-Por supuesto-Dijo Tezuka

-Bueno-Suspiro Ryoma-Pero Rápido-

Todos salieron al Aeropuerto en una gran limosina, quedaban pocos minutos para que el avión se fuera. Al llegar allá, corrieron al interior y ahí vieron a todo el equipo Shitenhouji con Kintaro a su lado:

-Como veo han podido venir-Sonrió Shiraishi

-Sí…-Suspiro Sakuno mirando a Kintaro-

-Sakuno-Chan…-Sonrió Kintaro y la abrazó

-Kintaro… ¿Cómo has estado?-Le sonrió

-Bien, gracias por venir-Dijo separándose de Sakuno y mirando a Ryoma-Realmente tenía que hablar con todos-

-¿Con todos?-Pregunto Momo-Nosotros también tenemos que decirte algo-

-Yo lo haré primero-Dijo Kintaro con un tono serio-Sakuno-Chan, lo siento por lo que hize, realmente me arrepiento de todo, por mi culpa Ryoma (Lo había llamado por su nombre y no por Koshimae) fue a prisión, Lo lamento…Discúlpenme todos-

-Nosotros te perdonamos sin rencores-Sonrió Oishi

-Así es-Dijeron Momo y Eiji-

-¿Aun sabiendo que llegué demasiado lejos?-Preguntó él

-Sí Kintaro…aunque al que le debes una gran disculpa no es a nosotros-Dijo Inui mirando a Echizen-

-Es verdad, Lo siento Ryoma-

-No te preocupes…-Murmuro Ryoma-Entiendo las razones porque lo hiciste-

-¿Eh? ¿Me entiendes?-Susurro confuso

-…-Todos observaron la escena sin entender

-Sí, entiendo que hiciste todo esto, porque realmente amas a Sakuno…-Suspiro para mirar a Sakuno, luego a su primo denuevo-Y… creo que yo habría hecho algo parecido, si es por ella-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Se sonrojo ella

-Ryoma… ¿Realmente me perdonas? ¿Después de todo?-

-mmm…debería no hacerlo por todo lo que pasó, pero sí…-

-Ochibi realmente es bueno-Sonrió Eiji

-Si, así es Echizen-Sonrió Momo

-Gracias Koshimae-Dijo Kintaro casi llorando-¿Te puedo abrazar?-

-No…ni lo pienses-Dijo con un tono frió-

-Esta bien-Río Kintaro

-Esto…Kintaro, una pregunta ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?-Dijo triste Sakuno

-Quiero volver a America para hacerme más fuerte y poder volver algún día-Le dedico una sonrisa

-Estoy segura que lo lograrás-Sonrió Sakuno

-Gracias Sakuno-Chan-

-"Esto no me gusta…se están sonriendo mucho"-Pensó Ryoma

-¿Por qué estas en silencio echizen?-Pregunto Momo-No me digas que estas celoso, otra vez-

-Betsuni Momo-Sempai-Gruñó- Kintaro y Sakuno son solo amigos-

-¿Seguro?-Rió Inui-Hay un cierto porcentaje de que…-

-¡No hables Inui-Sempai!-Gruñó Ryoma, todos se rieron, al ver que Ryoma efectivamente esta un poco celoso-

-Los del vuelo 8 para ir a America, prepárense para partir-Dijo una señorita por el alta voz-

-Llego la hora…-Murmuro Kintaro

-Adiós Kintaro, te extrañaremos-Dijo Shiraishi

-Recuerda volver antes del Torneo contra Rusia- Dijo el sub capitán Kenjitou

-Si, lo haré-Sonrió Kintaro-

-Tienes que volverte mas rápido que yo la próxima vez- Dijo Kenya

-Es difícil- susurro chitose a su compañero

-Adios a todos-Sonrió Kintaro-Les prometo que me haré mas fuerte-

-Así espero-Dijo Shiraishi

-Cuidate Kintaro-Sonrió Sakuno

-Sakuno-Chan se feliz con Ryoma-Sonrió-Y pobre de ti Ryoma que la hagas sufrir-

-mmm ¿Qué estas insinuando?-

-solo digo-Se rió y camino en sentido contrario- Adiós Seigaku, Cuídense-

-Kintaro…-Dijo Ryoma y todos miraron asombrados

-¿Qué ocurre Koshimae?-Volteó

-Cuando vuelvas, recuerda que tenemos un asunto pendiente-Sonrió Ryoma

-Claro Koshimae-Sonrió Kintaro

Kintaro desapareció en un pasillo y los demás observaron como el avión del vuelo 8 ascendía por el cielo.

Continuara…………………………………..


	39. Planes para octubre

_**Capitulo 39- Planes para octubre**_

Eran las cinco de la tarde, en el instituto se encontraba Ryoma saliendo de su entrenamiento de Seigaku en compañía de Eiji y Momo, caminaban hacia la salida conversando sobre temas importantes "Según ellos":

-Entonces dime Eiji… ¿Planeas ir mañana a visitar a Oishi?-

-Por supuesto, después de las clases aprovecho de llevarle algunos libros-Sonrió

-mmm típico resfriarse en invierno, eh-Murmuro Ryoma

-Así es-

-Creo que también iré a visitarlo…De seguro que Oishi esta preocupado por el club, ya que hace unas semanas Tezuka viajo a Alemania…hay que asegurarle que todo esta bien-

- hablando de eso ¿Cuándo volverá el capitán?-Pregunto Ryoma

-En unos meses mas, el tratamiento que debe hacerse es un poco complicado…pero la vieja me aseguro que no era nada grave-Sonrió Momo- Y si ella lo dice, por algo será-

-Eso espero…-Suspiro Ryoma

-Tranquilo Ochibi, de seguro que cuando vuelva el Capitán podrás jugar contra él…como tanto deseas-Sonrió

-¿Jugar contra él?-

-Eso es lo que te preocupa ¿Verdad Echizen?-

-No me preocupa-Bufó

-Como digas- Rieron los dos, ya que sabían que en el fondo le preocupaba, pero no quería admitirlo-

-Bueno, cambiemos el tema ¿Cómo te va con Sakuno?-Sonrió Momo, levantando una ceja- ¿Sigues igual de romántico?-

-Yo no soy romántico-Gruñó

-OH es verdad, el Ochibi no es romántico…es rudo en el amor-Rió

-Sí….Como aquella vez, del beso que tuvieron en el pasillo-Rió Momo

-Betsuni…-Ryoma se puso rojo al recordar aquella escena y entonces apresuro el paso, para ignorar a sus sempai-

-Echizen…no te enfades…no es algo de lo que te debas avergonzar-

-Así es…Ser romántico o Rudo en el amor, es algo genial-Sonrió

-mmm no me avergüenzo de eso, sino de que ustedes hallan grabado todo-

-Sabes lo bueno es grabar todo, es que podíamos hacer una película-Dijo emocionado Momo

-No, mejor una telenovela- Sonrió Eiji-Y que se trate de que una chica tímida y dulce se enamore de un chico "Rudo" y frió que solo ama el tenis-

-¡Si es buena idea!- Dijo Momo

-Para mi no lo es…-

-Hay que preguntarle a Sakuno que opina sobre eso…-

-Si, talvez Sakuno-Chan muestre más entusiasmo-

-No lo creo…-Murmuro él-

-OH hemos llegado a la salida- Dijo Momo- Aquí nos despedimos Echizen…-

-Sí…-Murmuro viendo la limosina que lo esperaba-Nos vemos, Momo-Sempai, Kikumaru-Sempai-

-Adiós Ochibi- Dijo Eiji abrazando a Ryoma

-Me asfixias-

-Lo siento…-Rió y lo soltó- Nos vemos mañana y piensa lo de la pelicula-

-No lo pensare-

-Eres malo Echizen…-Dijo Momo riendo- Piénsalo y nos dices ¿Sí?-

-Betsuni-Dijo entrando a la limosina- Goodbay-

Ryoma entró en la limosina y se encontró con Sakuno a su lado, sonriéndole. El chofer partió y ellos conversaron:

-Hola Ryoma-Kun… ¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento?-

-Bien… ¿Y a ti?-

-Bien igual…-Sonrió- Me he venido antes, porque estoy cansada, lo siento por no esperarte-

-No te preocupes…me he venido con Momo-Sempai y

Kikumaru-Sempai-

-Sí lo se, los he escuchado recién… ¿De que película estaban hablando?-

-Betsuni…nada importante- Dijo Ryoma recordando lo anterior

-"¿Una película?"-Pensó Sakuno

Los dos miraron por la ventana y se encontraron con que en todas partes había imágenes de Fantasmas o calabazas, todo por "La noche de brujas" que se acercaba el próximo mes:

-Es verdad, queda poco para octubre, solo unas semanas- Murmuro Sakuno- Muy pronto será Halloween… ¿Qué harás ese día?-

-Nada…ya no estoy en edad para salir pidiendo dulces, además de que es muy aburrido… ¿Y tu?-

-No lo sé, disfrazarse y pedir dulces es para pequeños. Pero…tengo ganas de hacer algo con los demás-Sonrió

-¿Con los demás?-

-Sí con los de nuestro instituto…-Mumuro- O también podemos invitar a los de otras escuelas, si quieres-

-Otras escuelas-Susurro Ryoma, pensando en Atobe- No, esta bien así, me conformo con los de nuestra escuela-

-Entonces… ¿Quieres?-

-mmm... no lo sé, no soy de organizar fiestas o hacer algo para noche de brujas…-Suspiro- Pero si tú quieres, lo haré-

-Gracias Ryoma-Kun-Lo abrazó- Cuando lleguemos, llamare a Tomo-Chan-

-Yo hablare con los demás mañana-Le dedico una sonrisa y luego pensó-"Aunque no me gusten estas cosas, por ella creo que puedo hacerlo…"

-Ya llegamos…-Dijo el chofer

Los dos miraron por la ventana y vieron el portón del Palacio Imperial. Cuando les abrieron la puerta, bajaron de la limosina negra e ingresaron a la casa, entonces se encontraron con Rinko y Nanoko en la sala:

-Hola Ryoma-Kun, Sakuno-Chan ¿Cómo les ha ido?-Dijo Nanoko

-Bien…-Dijeron los dos

-¿Vieron las calles? Esta todo repleto de Calabazas- Murmuro Rinko- Se nota que octubre ya llega…-

-Sí…Al igual que La Noche de brujas-Sonrió malévolamente Nanoko

-Es verdad… ¿Qué harán para ese día?-Pregunto Rinko

-¿Planean disfrazarse?-Dijo Nanjiro tocándole la espalda a Ryoma con un disfraz de hombre lobo-

-mmm el mismo disfraz del año pasado, eh…él disfraz del perro-Murmuro Ryoma

-¡Ya te dije que no es un perro! Es un hombre lobo-Dijo Nanjiro

-Sí claro, un perro-Rió

-Sakuno-Chan ¿Tienes algo preparado para ese día?-

-Sí tiene planeado hacer algo con los demás-Dijo Ryoma

-¿Invitar a los de Seigaku?-Dijo emocionada Nanoko

-Sí, para hacer algo todos juntos-Sonrió Sakuno

-Me parece bien-Sonrió Rinko- Adornare la casa y compraré dulces-

-Sí eso, hagamos como una Casa de Terror-Dijo Nanoko

-No es mala idea-Dijo Nanjiro- Hacemos una casa del terror y cobramos la entrada-

-Nada de negocios- Gruñó Rinko

-Era solo un pequeño Negocio-Suspiro Nanjiro

-Entonces, esta decidido, para la noche de Brujas haremos algo en el Palacio-Sonrió Rinko

-¡Sí!- Dijo Nanoko- Tía te ayudare en la cocina y en la decoración-

-Debo llamar a Tomo-Chan-Dijo Sakuno dirigiendóse al pasillo

-Yo creo…están apresurando las cosas, La noche de Brujas es en unas semanas más-Suspiro Ryoma

-Unas semanas pasan volando, hijo-Dijo Nanjiro- Así que ¿Por qué no me ayudas con algunas cosas?-

-Betsuni-Susurro subiendo las escaleras-Por ahora tengo que ir a bañarme-

-Ryoma-Kun…cuando desocupes el agua me avisas-Dijo Nanoko

-Esta bien-Se escucho su voz de las escaleras

-Ya llamé a Tomo-Chan, dijo que vendrá- Dijo Sakuno alegre

-Entonces tenemos todo listo-Sonrió Rinko

-¡Noche de Brujas ahí vamos!-Grito Nanjiro emocionado

-¿Por qué estas tan alegre Nanjiro?-

-Porque con La noche de brujas puedo hacer cosas que nunca he conseguido-Sonrió Malévolamente y luego pensó-"Espero este año poder asustar a Ryoma, aunque sea un poco"

-Algo me dice que es de Ryoma-Kun-Suspiro Nanoko- Tio entiende, Ryoma-Kun no se asusta con nada, no creo que puedas este año-

-No hay que rendirse tan fácilmente-

-¿Asustar a Ryoma-Kun?-Pregunto Sakuno

-Sí…es que como sabes mi hijo nunca se asusta y esto ha despertado la curiosidad de Nanjiro de saber ¿Cuál es su debilidad? Y así ha estado cada año intentando asustarlo-

-Pero nunca lo logrará ¿Verdad Tía?-Rió Nanoko

-Eso creo…-

-Yo tampoco me imagino a Ryoma-Kun asustado ¿Cómo será?-

Continuara…..

**Konichiwa!**

**Gomene por la demora, he estado muy cansada que apenas me he podido poner al día con mis series, el libro y mis folog. Así que ahora les traigo la conti, espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 40 "Noche de Brujas"**

**Se que estoy un poco atrasada, porque Halloween ya pasó**

**Demo tenia ganas de escribir este capitulo.**

**Cuidense mucho**

**Comenten onegaiii**

**Sayonara**


	40. Noche de Brujas

Capitulo 40- Noche de Brujas

La noche mas esperada por todos, había llegado por fin. El Palacio Imperial estaba todo adornado con colores negros y naranjos, en la sala principal se encontraban los primeros invitados, Tomoka que estaba disfrazada de bruja, los tres novatos que estaban disfrazados de Calabaza y Eiji que se había hecho un traje de Gato:

-Que lindo disfraz, Kikumaru-Sempai-Sonrió Tomoka

-Te ves muy tierno-Sonrió Nanako apareciendo con una bandeja con galletas con forma de calabazas y arañas-¿Quieren algunas?-

-Sí yo quiero-Dijo Kachiro tomando una

-¡Yo también!-Dijo Horio

-mmm están muy deliciosas-Sonrió Eiji comiendo una

-Me alegro…-Sonrió Nanako

-Y dime Nanako-Chan ¿De que te disfrazaras?-Pregunto Eiji interesado

-Pues…es una sorpresa- Rió Nanako

-¿Una sorpresa?-Pregunto Tomoka

-Así es-Sonrió

En eso se sintió el timbre, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y se trataba de los integrantes de Seigaku, Kaoru estaba disfrazado de hombre lobo, Fuji de ángel (Le venía perfectamente), Inui de Vampiro, Tezuka de nada porque no le importaba mucho, Momo con un traje negro entero con una capa, representaba La muerte. Y por último Kawamura de Samurai y Oishi de shinigami con orejitas:

-Fuji no ha cambiado mucho vestido de ángel-Murmuro Eiji con una gotita

-También creo eso-Rió Nanako-Pero le queda bien-

-¿Inui de vampiro?-Rió Eiji

-¿Algún problema?-Dijo serio Inui con sus gafas brillando

-No, no es eso-Rió Eiji- Es que creo que te científico te vendrás mas-

-¿Científico?- Pregunto Oishi

-Lo apoyo-Sonrió Momo-Inui te quería mejor de científica loco, con tus vasos monstruosos-

-Tienen razón-Sonrió Fuji- Sería igual a ti-

-Fuji…tu igual-Murmuro Inui con aura negro

-Y dime kaoru ¿No encontraste un disfraz de serpiente?-Rió Momo-

-Shh- Gruñó Kaoru- Este disfraz esta bien…shh además tu disfraz es el ridículo porque no asustas a nadie-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Gruñó Momo

-ya, ya chicos no discutan-Dijo Kawamura

-¡Tú no te metas!-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Lo siento…-Dijo Kawamura con una gotita

-Momo, Kaoru ya basta- Hablo Tezuka

-Esta bien…-Dijeron los dos y se separaron

-mmm ¿Y donde esta el Ochibí?-Pregunto Eiji a Nanako

-Debe estar listo, pero lo mas seguro es que no quiere bajar-Rió Nanako

-¿Por qué? ¿De que se ha disfrazado?-Pregunto Momo

-Pues…de-Nanako se lo dijo a Momo despacio en el oído

-¡De ROMEO!-Rió a carcajadas Momo

-Ya me lo suponía…-Sonrió Fuji- Por eso no quiere bajar

-¿A quien se le ha ocurrido?-Pregunto Kawamura riendo

-A la tía…según ella, Sakuno-Chan y Ryoma-Kun se verían muy tiernos así-

-¡Que lindo! Nya, nya- Dijo Eiji sonriendo- Deben verse muy tiernos-

-Sí…-Sonrió Nanako- Ya los vi y son muy tiernos-

-¡Yo quiero verlos!-Dijo Eiji

-Shh esto va estar bueno- Dijo Kaoru

En eso Rinko, bajó las escaleras con un vestido muy largo y una varita, estaba vestida de Ada madrina. Caminó hacía los demás y les sonrió:

-Todos se ven muy bien-

-Usted igual-Sonrió Momo

-Gracias-Sonrió Rinko

-Una pregunta… ¿Dónde esta Echizen y Sakuno-Chan?-Pregunto Momo

-Arriba…es que el problema es…-

-¿Cuál?-Preguntaron todos

-Ellos dos no quieren bajar…-Dijo Rinko

En la habitación rosa, se encontraba Sakuno con un vestido color chocolate con encajes, zapatos del mismo tono y su cabello era sostenido por una sola trenza larga que bajaba por su espalda. A su lado estaba Ryoma vestido con un traje azul entero, con pantalones del mismo color.

-Todos deben estar esperando abajo…pero estoy muy nerviosa-Murmuro Sakuno mientras sus ojos miraban por la ventana abierta hacía la luna llena- mmm ¿Qué debemos hacer Ryoma-Kun?-

-No lo sé- Suspiro Ryoma a su lado tomando su mano- No tengo ganas de bajar sabiendo que estoy vestido así-

-Te ves bien así Ryoma-Kun…te queda bien ese traje azul-Le sonrió a sus ojos gatunos-Te pareces mucho a Romeo-Sama-

-mmm yo no podría decir que te pareces Julieta…porque eres mas linda y encantadora que ella- Sonrió

-Ryoma-Kun…Ahora entiendo lo que Julieta sentía por Romeo- Susurro Sakuno

-¿En el libro?-

-Sí, aquel sentimiento que los demás no podían entender y que era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo…El amor-

-Ya veo… Creo que también entiendo porque Romeo hacía tantas cosas por Julieta-

-¿Sí?-

-Porque cuando se ama a alguien…-Miro fijamente a Sakuno y comenzó a recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado- Uno puede hacer muchas cosas por esa persona…todo para protegerla y estar con ella-

-mmm sí tienes razón-

-Antes no entendía ese libro, pero ahora que lo siento…es diferente-Dijo Ryoma besando sus labios-

-"Me alegro que nuestras familias no sean enemigas…"-Pensó Sakuno

-"Si estuviéramos en la misma posición que esa obra y nuestras familias fueran enemigas"-Pensó Ryoma- "Lucharía igual que ese protagonista…por estar con ella"

-"Si Ryoma-Kun fuera Romeo y Yo Julieta, nuestro amor sería prohibido igual que esa obra"-Pensó Sakuno- "Pero aun así lo amaría y haría todo por estar con él"-

Después de estos pensamientos, acabó el besó y Ryoma tomo su brazo para invitarla a bajar:

-Creo que ya hemos tenido suficientes pensamientos…si no bajamos nunca, ellos subirán-

-Sí tienes razón Ryoma-Kun…-Sonrió Sonrojada- Ya hemos hablado mucho de nuestro disfraz…debemos bajar-

-Bien…vamos-

Abajo todos conversaban sobre los disfraces de cada uno, cuando de repente vieron a Ryoma y Sakuno bajar por las escaleras tomados del brazo con sus disfraces de Romeo y Julieta. Cuando llegaron abajo, todos se acercaron a ellos con curiosidad de que al fin habían bajado:

-¡Se ven muy Kawaiii!-Dijo Eiji emocionado

-Sakuno, te ves muy linda- Sonrió Tomoka- Y Ryoma-Sama también muy Kawaiii-

-Gracias…tú también te ves linda Tomo-Chan-

-Por fin has bajado Ehizen-Dijo Momo- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-

-Shh ¿Tenias nervios?-Sonrió maliciosamente Kaoru

-Betsuni…-

-¿Seguro? Un 70% me dice que si tenias miedo-Sonrió Inui

-Estoy seguro…-Bufó Ryoma

-Ahora que Ryoma y su prometida han bajado- Dijo Nanjiro apareciendo disfrazado de la Muerte igual al de Momo- Es hora que comience el juego-

-¿Qué juego?-Pregunto Horio

Entonces todas las luces se apagaron al mismo tiempo y Nanjiro prendió unas velas de Calabaza y calaveras que había en el pasillo:

-¿Quién…ha apagado las luces?-Dijo Kaoru en voz entre cortada

-No lo sé- Rió Nanjiro

-Que miedo…-Murmuro Eiji

-Ahora jugaremos a un juego…-Rió Nanjiro malévolamente- Que es solo para los valientes…deben recorrer el Palacio todos juntos y veremos quien llega al final del juego que esta al final del patio trasero-

-Padre… ¿Qué planeas?-Murmuro Ryoma aburrido- ¿Intentar asustarme otra vez?-

-Algo así…-Rió malévolamente Nanjiro- Esta vez lo lograré…descubriré tu punto débil-

-Si claro…lo descubrirás- Dijo irónicamente Rinko

-Todos los años es igual…-Suspiro Nanako

-Comencemos…-Dijo Nanjiro- Deben caminar por la cocina primero, luego irán siguiendo flechas que los llevara a la salida, si es que lo logran-

-¿Si es que lo logramos?-Dijo Kachiro asustado

-Así es-Rió Nanjiro y desapareció en la oscuridad

-Buena suerte-Sonrió Rinko y se fue

-Shh es aburrido esto…-

-El que no quiera participar, se beberá mi nuevo vaso Inui z-

-¡¿VASO INUI Z?!-Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Así es, le agregué el Z porque es más poderoso que los anteriores- Dijo Inui señalando un vaso color sangre-

-¡NO!-Gritaron todos- PARTICIPAREMOS-

Todos caminaron hacía la cocina en medio de la oscuridad, Tezuka llevaba una vela de calabaza para iluminar el camino:

-mmm ¿Cuándo hicieron eso?-Pregunto Sakuno- Toda la cocina parece un cuarto de miedo…-

-Mi padre debe haber contratado a alguien otra vez-Suspiro Ryoma- Todos los años intenta asustarme con algo nuevo…pero nunca lo consigue-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…-Dijo Sakuno- El otro día, el tío estaba hablando de eso, que quería asustarte fuera como fuera y tu madre dijo que eso era imposible, hasta yo creo eso-

-Echizen… ¿Le temes a algo?- Pregunto Momo

-Betsuni…-

-¿Estas seguro?-Dijo una voz maliciosa

-Sí…-

-Momo…tu estas atrás mió ¿Verdad?-Pregunto Oishi asustado

-No Oishi-Sempai, yo estoy alado de Echizen-

-Entonces ¡HAY DOS DISFRACES DE LA MUERTE!- Grito Oishi volteando

-¡Hay otro más!-Grito Eiji viendo lo mismo que vio Oishi

-¿Dónde?- Pregunto Sakuno aterrada mirando atrás, pero entonces comenzó a tener miedo ya que Oishi y Eiji habían desaparecido-

-Oishi-Sempai….Eiji- Dijo Ryoma confuso- ¿No estaban recién aquí?-

-Sí…hace menos de un minuto estaban aquí-Dijo Momo

-La otra muerte debe habérselos llevado- Dijo Inui maliciosamente

-La primera pareja ha desaparecido-Dijo Horio aterrorizado

-¿Quién será la siguiente?-Dijo Tomoka nerviosa

-No lo sé- Susurro Kawamura

-Miren…hay una… ¿Flecha?-Apuntó Sakuno hacía una flecha hecha de papel rojo que indicaba hacía la siguiente habitación-

-La siguiente habitación es…la biblioteca-Anunció Inui

-mmm- Asintió Ryoma sin ningún temor

Los titulares iban adelante y las chicas atrás, Tomoka camino alado de Sakuno con un poco de miedo, ya que no sabía quien desaparecería ahora. De repente sintió que alguien le toco la espalda, miro hacía atrás y no pudo ver nada:

-¿Qué ocurre Tomo-Chan?-

-Es que sentí que alguien me toco la espalda-

-¿Eh?-Dijo Sakuno mirando a todos lados- Yo no veo nada-

-Yo tampoco es raro…-Tomoka se toco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que faltaba su sombrero de bruja-

-¿Y tu sombrero?-Pregunto Horio

-No lo se, desapareció de repente y lo tenía hace poco-

-Parece que ahí esta-Dijo Horio caminando hacía una mesa donde había algo que tenía la misma forma que el sombrero en punta de Tomoka- Iré a verlo…-

-Te acompaño- Dijo Tomoka caminando hacía allá

-Esto… ¿Los esperó?-

-No te preocupes Sakuno…vamos de inmediato- Sonrió Tomoka

-Esta bien-

Sakuno camino alado de Ryoma otra vez, la biblioteca era muy grande por lo cual no sabían por donde salir, ya que habían dos salidas una que daba a otra habitación y otra que daba al segundo piso:

-Las dos salidas están aquí- Dijo Ryoma- ¿Cuál tomamos?-

-Esto…Ryoma-Kun, Tomo-Chan y Horio no han regresado-

-mmm- Ryoma miro hacía la mesa y no había nadie- Parece que la segunda pareja ha desaparecido-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Sakuno preocupada-

-No te preocupes, esto es solo un juego nada les pasara te lo prometo…estoy seguro-

-Bueno....-Suspiro Sakuno un poco aliviada

-Ahora debemos seguir por aquí-Dijo Tezuka apuntando una flecha que había aparecido, que indicaba hacía el segundo piso-

-Vamos…-Dijo Ryoma tomando la mano de Sakuno

Subieron por unas pequeñas escaleras que daban a un pasillo, caminaron siguiendo las flechas, entonces llegaron al gimnasio y al mirar atrás se dieron cuenta que ahora los dos novatos habían desaparecido:

-Ahora solo quedamos 8- Dijo Momo

-¿Qué hacemos en el gimnasio?-Pregunto Kawamura

-Hay que buscar una pista- Dijo Ryoma soltando la mano de Sakuno. Caminó de un lado a otro buscando si aparecía alguien más en la habitación

-shh ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Kaoru

En eso Ryoma sintió un ruido que venía de la pieza de alado, abrió la puerta sabiendo lo que venía y entonces apareció un bulto negro con un bate en la mano, que hizo que todos se asustaran, menos el príncipe:

-¡Vengo por sus almas!-

-Que miedo…-Bostezó Ryoma

-Buuu asústate niño…serás el primero en morir-Dijo Nanjiro siendo descubierto

-Padre…es el mismo traje del año pasado, pero con bate en vez de lanza- Suspiro Ryoma

-No es el mismo traje del año pasado- Gruñó Nanjiro que cerró la puerta por fuera- ¡No me rendiré Ryoma!-

-¿Cómo sabías que era tu padre?-Pregunto Momo

-Es obvio…a él solamente se le ocurriría hacer lo mismo de todos los años-

-¿Ahora que viene?-Pregunto Inui mirando un mensaje que había en la ventana- Hay que salir…-

-Sí…que aburrido-Dijo Ryoma

Los ocho salieron al gran jardín que estaba todo adornado con calabazas, calaveras y ataúdes en el pasto. Ryoma con Sakuno, Momo y Kawamura iban adelante, atrás iban Tezuka y Fuji con una linterna que habían encontrado y en el final iban Kaoru con Inui:

-mmm interesante plan para asustar a Echizen…ataúdes verdaderos en el césped, calaveras muy realistas y además estas calabazas parecen hechas a mano-Inui anotaba todo en su libreta, sobre la decoración del Jardín-

-Shh Inui ¿Para que anotas eso?-

-Para ver si algún día puedo asustar a Echizen- Sonrió malévolamente

-Shhh asustarlo…eso si lo veo imposible- Dijo Kaoru caminando a zancadas- Nadie se asusta con esto-

-¡KAORU KAIDOH!-Dijo una voz tenebrosa

Kaoru volteó pálido y vio que había un ataúd en frente de él, semi abierto…su rostro se puso blanco y estuvo apunto de gritar, pero entonces escucho la risa de Inui que venía dentro del Ataúd:

-¿Nadie se asusta con esto?-Rió Inui saliendo del ataúd-

-¡Inui! ¿Qué hacías ahí?-

-Quería saber si los Ataúdes eran verdaderos y como eran por dentro-

-¡Maldito! ¡Me asustaste!-Gruñó Kaoru y le dio la espalda a su compañero para caminar rápido-

-Espera…-Sonrió Inui-Era solo una broma-

-shh No bromees con eso-Gruñó aun mas

-Kaoru…-Dijo una voz tomando su hombro con fuerza

-¡Deja de bromear Inui!-Grito Kaoru sin voltear

-¿Bromear? ¿De que hablas?-Dijo una voz misteriosa

Kaoru se dio vuelta y el rostro de un hombre pálido con colmillos sangrientos…Le dijo:" ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Dónde esta Inui?"

En otra parte del jardín se encontraban seis personas caminando entre la niebla a pasos lentos buscando una señal, cuando sintieron el grito de Kaoru. Todos voltearon asustados y no vieron nada:

-¿Ese fue…Serpiente?-Dijo Momo

-Así parece…-Murmuró Fuji

-Inui tampoco esta…-Dijo Tezuka

-Ahora desaparecieron ellos…-Dijo Kawamura asustado

-mmm este juego parece nunca terminar-Dijo Ryoma

-Es un juego muy tenebroso- Murmuro Momo

-Miren ahora hay que atravesar el campo de los muertos-Dijo Tezuka señalando un papelito que decía eso-

-¿El campo de los muertos?- Pregunto Sakuno nerviosa

-Debe ser el Campo de los caballos-Corrigió Ryoma-Conociendo a mi papá debe haber contratado a muchas personas para que nos ataquen…así que necesitaremos ayuda de Kawamura-Sempai en este momento-

-¿mi ayuda?-

-Sí…-Dijo Ryoma- ¿Me prestas tu Espada de Samurai?-

-¿Eh? Esta bien-Dijo Kawamura pasándosela

-Es de juguete ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Momo

-Sí…pero igual pega fuerte- Murmuro Fuji

-Que miedo…-Dijo Momo

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Echizen?-Pregunto Tezuka

-Nada malo, capitán-

Caminaron hacía al campo de los caballos y en vez de animales vieron muchas personas disfrazadas de momias:

-¿Cómo lo atravesaremos?-Pregunto Sakuno

-Ese es el plan…Ten Kawamura- Sonrió Ryoma

-¿Para que?-Dijo Kawamura y lo tomo

Kawamura empezó a sentir un poder extraño en su mano, que le hizo sacar su doble personalidad en frente de todos. Sus ojos brillaron y grito ¡Burning!:

-Ya veo tu plan-Dijo fuji

-Sí…-Sonrió Ryoma- Kawamura-Sempai ¿Puedes acabar con ellas?-

-Por supuesto, unas momias no me van a impedir pasar ¡Burning!-Grito Kawamura corriendo hacía el campo con la espada en su mano-

-Ahora entiendo…-Sonrió Sakuno

Kawamura hizo volar a todas las momias velozmente y gracias a ello, los cinco restantes pudieron pasar a la siguiente etapa.

En otra parte del jardín estaba Rinko con Nanjiro:

-Nanjiro creo que ya es suficiente-Dijo Rinko

-Pero…mujer aun no asusto a Ryoma-Dijo Nanjiro levantándose del piso, con un disfraz de momia-

-¿Aun no sabes cual es el punto débil de tu hijo?-

-No, ¿Cuál es?-

-Sakuno-Chan es su punto débil-Dijo Nanako apareciendo con un disfraz de La muerte

-¿Ella?-

-Sí, la única vez que tuvo miedo fue cuando casi la pierde-Dijo Nanako

-Sakuno, eh-Dijo Nanjiro pensando algo

-¿Qué planeas ahora?-Dijo Rinko enfadada

-Nada…-Sonrió malévolamente

Continuara…………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, aquí subí la continuación un poco mas larga

Espero que les guste y comenten…

Arigato gosaimas por pasarse

Cuídense mucho

Sayonara


	41. Extraña desaparición

Capitulo 41

Los seis restantes caminaron por el oscuro y tenebroso jardín, como siempre el dueño de los ojos ambarinos caminaba con su actitud sería y fría, mientras que la chica de largas trenzas temblaba un poco con aquellas desapariciones. Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a un cartel que apuntaba una flecha que decía:

-"¡Cuidado abajo! ¡Trampas peligrosas!"-

-mmm... trampas, eh-Murmuro Tezuka

-Parece que de aquí en adelante habrán muchas trampas…vean bien donde pisan-Les dijo Ryoma a Kawamura y a Momo

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué solo nos dices a nosotros?-Pregunto Momo curioso

-Porque Fuji-Sempai tiene muy buena vista y el Capitán es muy inteligente-

-¡¿A que te refieres con eso Echizen?!- Dijo un enfadado Momo-¿Y que hay de Sakuno-Chan no te preocupas por ella?-

-Sakuno estará a mi lado, mientras yo este aquí no permitiré que nada le pase-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurro Sakuno- ¿Hablas en serio?-

-Por supuesto, Sakuno-Sonrió

Los dos se miraron fijamente, el uno al otro, el aura que los unía era de un color rosa (Al estilo Anime). A Momo le encantaba esa pareja igual que a los demás, pero lamentablemente tuvo que interrumpirlos:

-Eh, odio interrumpirlos pero…debemos continuar-

-mmm claro-Tosió un poco Ryoma para simular ser frió otra vez- Vamos Sakuno-

Tomo la mano de su prometida y caminaron por el pasto húmedo siguiendo la fecha que los llevaba mas adentró del jardín, talvez hacía las canchas.

En el camino Fuji había alcanzado a esquivar muchas trampas con ayuda de sus ojos y el capitán aun sin su raqueta eres muy ágil con sus manos. En cambió Momo tal y como había predicho Ryoma, había caído en muchas trampas, las cuales no eran suficientes para capturarlo:

-No quiero ver mas trampas…tu padre realmente es un loco- Murmuro Momo- ¿Como hace tantas cosas solo para asustarte?-

-El es así…-Suspiro Ryoma

-Además no puedo creer que este Palacio sea tan grande…ya estoy cansado-

-Yo igual, pensé que habíamos recorrido todo este Palacio-Susurro Kawamura-Pero me equivoque parece…-

-Yo lo conozco entero-Bufó

-Esto…yo no, esta parte no la había recorrido nunca-

-¿No?-Pregunto Momo

-No…nunca-

-"Creo que tendremos que recorrer esto solos mas seguido"-Pensó Ryoma

Caminaron un poco mas adentro, Momo piso en un camino de tierra y sintió como que algo de hundía:

-¿Qué…es esto? ¿Otra trampa?-

-Momo, mejor sal de ahí-Dijo un preocupado Kawamura

-Es lo que intento, pero no puedo-

Los que iban delante de repente sintieron un pequeño temblor atrás de ellos:

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Sakuno preocupada

-¡AH!-Gritaron dos voces familiares

-¡Momo-Sempai!-

Los cuatro caminaron hacía donde escucharon el ruido y vieron un gran oyó:

-¡Momo! ¿Estas bien?-Grito Tezuka

-Sí, eso creo-Grito Momo

-¿Taka-San esta contigo?-Grito Fuji

-Sí…esta conmigo-Grito Momo

-Momo-Sempai te lo dije- Suspiro Echizen

-mmm lo mejor será que ustedes sigan- Dijo Fuji- Yo buscaré la forma para subirlos-

-¿Podrás solo?-Pregunto Tezuka preocupado

-Eso creo-Sonrió Fuji- No te preocupes…-

-mmm Echizen, mejor ve tu con tu prometida…me quedaré a ayudar-Dijo el Capitán

-Entendido…vamos Sakuno-

La pareja camino por la oscuridad tomados de la mano, hasta ahora no había nada sospechoso, o al menos eso pensaban. De repente una sombra apareció atrás de ellos y provoco una pequeña explosión de humo, en la cual la pareja se separo:

-Eso si que fue raro…una explosión de humo de la nada… ¿Estas bien Sakuno?-

-…-

-¿Sakuno? ¿Dónde estas?-

Al no escuchar una respuesta, sin darse cuenta comenzó a perder el control:

-"Tranquilo…esto solo es un juego…ella debe estar bien"-Pensó intentando calmarse- Esto ha ido demasiado lejos padre-

Dio zancadas por el lugar, intentando aun encontrar a su prometida, pero entonces vio una nota colgada en una rama de un pequeño árbol, la tomo en sus manos y la leyó:

-"Echizen Ryoma…me ha llevado a tu prometida, no intentes buscarla porque no la encontraras, no esta en el Palacio. Si quieres volver a verla tienes que estar atento a mis instrucciones"

-Esta letra…no es de mi padre-Susurro- ¿Puede…que esto sea verdad…después de todo?-

-¿Qué ocurre Echizen?-Pregunto un Momo adolorido

-Momo-Sempai has podido salir…-

-Sí con ayuda de el Capitán y Fuji…oye ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Betsuni…-

-¿Qué es esa nota?-Pregunto Kawamura apareciendo

-Nada…-Dijo frió

-¿Y donde esta tu prometida?-Pregunto Tezuka

-…no lo sé…-Susurro

-¡Dejame ver ese papel!-Dijo Momo quitandóle el papel de las manos-Esto…es… ¿Un secuestro?-

-¿Un secuestro? Déjame verlo-Dijo Tezuka

-Echizen… ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? ¿No estas preocupado?-Pregunto Momo

-Es que esto…puede no ser verdad…puede que sea una broma de mi padre-Susurro fríamente

-Pero…esta letra no es la de que padre-Dijo Kawamura- La conozco muy bien, porque siempre va a comprar a mi tienda-

-mmm eso es lo raro-Murmuro Ryoma- La letra no coincide-

-Echizen, lo mejor es que vayamos a la casa y hablemos con los demás-Dijo Kawamura

-Si es lo mejor, alo mejor nos pueden ayudar-Dijo Fuji

-"No quiero aceptar que estoy preocupado…pero que pasa si ¿Ella realmente esta en peligro"- Pensó Ryoma

Los cinco caminaron de regreso al Palacio para hablar con los demás sobre este tema ¿Dónde estaba Sakuno? ¿Después de todo no era una broma? Ryoma realmente no quería sacar conclusiones antes de preguntarle a su madre, lo mas seguro es que Nanjiro había planeado todo esto:

-¿Has visto a Sakuno?-

-No, pensé que estaba contigo-Dijo Nanako- ¿Verdad Tía?-

-Si es verdad, pensé que estaba contigo…-Dijo Rinko preocupada

-mmm ¿Dónde esta mi padre?-Frunció el ceño

-él esta durmiendo en su habitación, dijo que se había rendido…-Suspiro Rinko- Por fin decidió que no podía hacer nada para asustarte-

-¿Durmiendo? Eh…-Gruñó Ryoma con una venita

-¿Qué harás?-Pregunto Momo

-Tengo asuntos muy importantes que hablar con él-

-Pero Ochibi ¿Crees que él tiene algo que ver con la extraña desaparición de Sakuno-Chan?-

-Aun no puedo deducir nada…-

Ryoma subió las escaleras con el ceño fruncido, estaba realmente muy molesto, si su padre tenía algo que ver en esto, lo mataría, nunca lo perdonaría en su vida. No se molestó en tocar la puerta, simplemente la abrió con una patada, el hombre que dormía profundamente pegó un saltó al escuchar el alboroto de su hijo:

-¿Qué quieres Ryoma?-Gruñó- No ves que estaba durmiendo, me has asustado-

-Tan solo quería hacerte una pregunta- Enarcó una ceja- ¿Tienes idea de donde esta Sakuno?-

-No, ¿Por qué le ha pasado algo?-

-No te hagas…por favor- Gruñó- Se que sabes donde esta…Responde-

-Yo no se de que hablas-Bostezó Nanjiro y se volvió a acostar tapándose todo-

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!- Grito y lo destapo con fuerza

-No lo se, en serio-Dijo serio Nanjiro

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No que harías cualquier cosa por asustarme? Entonces tu debes haber saber que mi punto débil es ella y quisiste inventar esto del secuestro-

-¿Un secuestro? ¿La han secuestrado?-Pregunto preocupado

-No me digas, que no tienes idea-

-No tengo idea…cuando tu madre y tu Nanako me habían dicho cual era tu punto débil, tenía planeado hacer algo malévolo para asustarte. Pero luego me dio sueño y me rendí-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Sí Ryoma…nunca llegaría tan lejos-

-Entonces…Sakuno ¿Ha sido secuestrada?-Dijo Ryoma nervioso

Toc-Toc

-¿Si? ¿Quién es? Pase- Dijo Nanjiro levantándose con la bata

-Soy yo…-Dijo la voz de Momo- Ryoma…hemos encontrado una nota en el jardín…es para ti-

-¿Otra nota?-Dijo Ryoma abriéndola nervioso

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto Nanjiro

-Dice…-Leyó Momo- "Echizen Ryoma, como te he dicho antes, tengo a tu prometida…si quieres volverla a ver…debes seguir mis instrucciones…aquí las tengo"-

-"Esa letra… ¿Dónde la he visto antes?"-Pensó Ryoma

-Aquí están las instrucciones- Dijo Nanjiro serio- No podemos llamar a la policía-

-"Sakuno… ¿Dónde estarás?"-Pensó Ryoma

Continuara………………………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!!

Como estan? Espero que muy bien, espero que les guste la continuación. Gomene por la demora he estado un poco

Corta de tiempo.

En el próximo capitulo veremos la extraña desaparición de Sakuno

Comenten onegaii

Sayonara


	42. ¿Donde esta Sakuno?

Capitulo 42

En el Palacio estaban todos preocupados la instrucción que había dejado era:

-No llamar a la policía ni otro medio anexo a los presentes-

Para volver a ver a su prometida debía ir a juntarse con el secuestrador a un parque, Ryoma estaba tan asustado por primera vez que cada vez que sonaba el teléfono llegaba a saltar de su asiento. El resto no entendía nada, podría tratarse de una broma ¿Pero tan seria?, de repente apareció Sumiré con una nota:

-Es cierto que ha desaparecido mi nieta…-Susurro- He encontrado esto Ryoma-

-¿Otra nota?-Dijo Momo

-Es la hora de ir al parque-Murmuro Ryoma

-Yo te acompañare- Dijo Sumire

-Yo igual- Dijo Momo- Cuenta conmigo-

-Nosotros también Echizen-Dijo Tezuka con los demás atrás de él-

-Y nosotras-Sonrió Nanako

-Gracias…-Suspiro

Al llegar al parque, Ryoma caminaba nervioso e impaciente por saber que pasaba con Sakuno ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Quién sería el secuestrador? De repente un auto pequeño apareció hizo que Ryoma despertara de sus pensamientos, el vehiculo se estaciono y del el bajó un hombre de negro con una mascara azul que cubría toda su cara, por lo cual no se podía saber quien era:

-Echizen…Ryoma-

-Tu eres el secuestrador ¿Verdad?-Gruñó Ryoma apretando su puño

-Así es- Dijo una voz ronca

-¿Dónde esta Sakuno?-

-Dime algo ¿Crees que te contestare eso tan fácilmente?-

-¿Qué quieres? Dinero, fama o otra cosa-Dijo molestó- Tan solo dime que quieres y te lo daré-

-mmm Entonces estas diciendo que ¿Darías cualquier cosa por ella?-

-Si cualquier cosa-Dijo serio

-Tu prometida vale mas que cualquier cosa-Sonrió y luego pensó-"Si no fue porque ella te ama, haría todo por conquistarla"-

-mmm ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quedarte con ella?-Apretó el puño- Ni lo pienses, Sakuno es mi prometida-

-Desearía poder quedarme con ella-Suspiro- Pero lamentablemente ya son las 12 y la noche de brujas ha terminado-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que la noche de brujas a terminado?-Preguntó Momo

-Que ya he cumplido mi misión- Esbozo una sonrisa

-¿Qué misión?-Preguntó Tomoka confundida- Aquí hay algo muy sospechoso-

-Mi misión de asustar a Echizen-Se sacó la mascara y esbozó una sonrisa a todos-

-Atobe…-Murmuraron al mismo tiempo

-Así es, había escuchado que Echizen no se asustaba con nada y eso me parecía algo extraño porque él no es perfecto, porque es engreído y celoso-

-¿Engreído y celoso?-Levantó una ceja Ryoma

-Por lo tanto pensé en su punto débil que sería Sakuno-Sonrió- Entonces planee todo esto, para noche de brujas-

-Menos mal…-Suspiro Nanako- Ha sido solo una broma-

-Una broma…-Gruñó Ryoma ardiendo en llamas

-Una broma que realmente funciono- Suspiro Nanjiro-¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes? Un secuestro-

-¿Eh? Es decir que ¿No tenías nada que ver con esto?-Exclamo Rinko

-No, nada…ojala hubiera sido yo el culpable. Pero bueno me alegro haber visto a mi hijo asustado-Rió malévolamente-

-Entonces…ella esta bien-Suspiro aliviado Ryoma- Pero ¿Dónde esta? ¿Ella sabe sobre esto?-

-No, ella no sabe nada, no tiene ni idea de que fue secuestrada-

-¿Cómo? ¿Sakuno-Chan no sabe?-Dijo Eiji mas confundido que Rinko

-No entiendo…-Murmuro Oishi

-Yo menos-Susurro Kawamura- ¿Qué piensa ella que esta pasando?-

-Lo que pasa es que Sakuno en el momento de la explosión que yo no lo ocasione-Miro a Nanjiro- Ella camino por el sentido contrario buscando a Echizen, entonces en vez de verlo, vio una carta donde él la citaba en un lugar específico-

-mmm Ya veo-Murmuro Inui- Entonces ella cree que Echizen la irá a ver ¿Y donde la tienes?-

-En mi mansión…-

-Vamos hacía allá entonces-Dijo Ryoma

Alrededor de veinte minutos llegaron a la gran mansión, Ryoma entró primero a zancadas, hace muchas horas que no veía a Sakuno y tenía ganas de estar con ella. Al entrar a la sala de estar, la pudo ver…dormida sobre el sofá:

-Se ha quedado dormida…-Susurro Sumiré- Lo bueno es que esta a salvo-

-mmm es verdad…-Sonrió Atobe- "Aun dormida es como un ángel" Bueno, ¿Quién me acompaña a ver los nuevos autos que compré?-

-¡Yo!-Dijeron todos, sabiendo que Atobe lo hacía para dejara a Ryoma solo con ella-

Ryoma se sentó a su lado y acaricio su cabello largo, se sentía tan aliviado de que ella estaba a salvó. Por un lado quería matar a Atobe por jugarle ese tipo de bromas, pero por el otro lado estaba agradecido de que ese secuestro no era real.

Media hora después, todos decidieron que era hora de irse y regresar al Palacio. Solo que la princesa aun no despertaba y Atobe se estaba ofreciendo para cuidar de ella hasta que abriera los ojos, pero Ryoma gruñó y dijo que se la llevaría. La tomó en sus brazos con cuidado y salió por la puerta seguido por todos:

-Dime Echizen ¿Aun sigues enfadado por la broma?-Rió Momo

-No deberías enfadarte-Sonrió Fuji- Tan solo tómalo como una broma del día de los inocentes-

-mmm no lo creo Fuji-Sempai-Gruñó Ryoma mirando a Atobe- Debería matarlo ahora por esto…-

-¿Matarme?-Rió Atobe- Que exagerado…no le hice nada-

-Pero lo planeabas…-

-Ya tranquilo hijo, agradece que el secuestro era mentira y que Sakuno-Chan esta sana y salva-

-Ya lo se, madre-Suspiro Ryoma- Hubiera sido peor que ella hubiera sido secuestrada de verdad-

-"Ryoma-Sama están dulce"-Sonrió Tomoka

-Al fin lo admitió- Susurro Kawamura-Eso quiere decir que no habrán problemas, menos mal-

-mmm yo no diría eso-Murmuro Inui- Echizen no es de los que dicen cosas así y luego no dicen nada. Hay un 70% de que aun esta molesto y que tenga deseos aun de matarlo-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?-Preguntó Eiji

-Eso se sabe tan solo observando…-Dijo Tezuka- Todos conocemos como es Echizen ¿No?-

-Sí…-Dijeron todos los que estaban cerca en ese momento

-Pero…aun sigo odiando este tipo de bromas-Gruñó Ryoma- Tu eres igual de peligroso que cualquier otro secuestrador-

-Sabia que diría eso-Dijo Nanjiro

-Ryoma-Kun…es muy celoso-Murmuro Nanako- Era obvio que no dejaría las cosas como estaban-

-mmm ¿Yo peligroso? ¿Crees eso?-Sonrió mirando a la Princesa que aun dormía en los brazos del Príncipe- Yo nunca le haría nada malo, ella es toda una dama, muy amable y bonita, la trataría bien-

-Te prohíbo que te acerques a ella-

-Aunque me lo prohíbas, igual me acercaré- Sonrió- Si quieres que lo del secuestro sea real…no tengo ningún inconveniente en que Sakuno se quede conmigo en mi Mansión-

-¿Qué? Maldito-Gruñó

-Nanjiro…hay que sacar a Sakuno de ahí- Dijo Rinko

-Ustedes dos paren de pelear-Gruñó Sumiré- Ryoma debes tener cuidado recuerda que tienes a mi nieta en sus brazos-

-Si es verdad-Dijo acercándose a su hijo- Ryoma mejor entrégame a Sakuno, es muy peligroso que ella este entre ustedes dos-

-¿Crees que te la daré? Con lo pervertido que eres padre…olvídalo, es como entregársela a Atobe-

-No permitiré que me digas pervertido…eso no lo soy-Gruñó Atobe

-Es lo que eres…-

-Soy honesto y perfecto, no podría ser un pervertido-

-¿Perfecto y Honesto?-Rió Ryoma- Si claro, si fueras honesto nos harías dicho de un principio que tu la tenías-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué tanto ruido?-Murmuro Sakuno abriendo los ojos

-Ven la han despertado-Dijo Momo

Ryoma la bajó con cuidado y ella se refregó los ojos, no recordaba nada ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado?:

-Ryoma-Kun…Ya llegaste-Sonrió-¿Dónde estabas te habías tardado mucho? Y Atobe te iba a ir a buscar ¿Dónde esta él?-

-Aquí estoy, Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió Atobe en frente de ella

-No entiendo nada… ¿Por qué están todos aquí?-

-Es una larga historia, yo te la explicare-Sonrió Atobe

-Olvídalo, yo se la contaré en cuanto lleguemos al Palacio-Dijo Ryoma jalando a Sakuno a su pecho para apartarla de Atobe- Vamos, es tarde-

-Pero Ryoma-Kun-

-No hay nada más que decir, adiós-

-Espera Ryoma-Kun, no me he despedido aun-

-No necesitas hacerlo-

-Adiós Atobe-Sonrió Sakuno- Gracias por todo-

-No te preocupes, Hime-Sama-Sonrió- Gracias a ti por estar aquí-

Ryoma abrió la puerta de la limosina y entró con Sakuno. Los demás se fueron en otras 2 limosinas que los esperaban, una se llevarían a todos los de Seigaku a sus casas (Incluyendo los novatos y Tomoka) y la segunda se llevaría a Nanjiro, Rinko, Nanako y Sumire al Palacio.

En la limosina Sakuno necesitaba una gran explicación porque no entendía nada, así que Ryoma se la dijo. Después de comprender todo lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta que alguien al fin había conseguido asustarlo.

La pareja llegó al Palacio primero, como eran alrededor de las 1:30 de la mañana, tenían mucho sueño, así que subieron juntos y se separaron en el pasillo:

-Esta ha sido una noche muy larga-Suspiro

-Sí, no entiendo como sigo cansada si dormí tanto, en cambió tu…estuviste todas estas horas buscándome, debes estar muy cansado y molesto ¿Verdad Ryoma-Kun?-

-mmm si estoy muy cansado y molesto…no lo se, en realidad prefiero tomarlo como una broma del día de los inocentes como dice Fuji-Sempai. Porque me alegro saber que no te haya pasado nada, estaba muy preocupado y creo que por primera vez me…asuste de verdad-

-Al fin se salieron con la suya, planeaban asustarte y…lo consiguieron, que mal…este tipo de bromas creo que ha ido demasiado lejos-

-Sí eso creo, bueno estoy cansado. Nos vemos mañana-Besó sus labios y luego se separó- Buenas noches-

-Buenas…noches-Sonrió sonrojada

Sakuno entró en su habitación, se puso el pijama y como siempre comenzó a escribir en su pequeño diario lo que había pasado el día de hoy. Cuando cerró el cuadernillo rosa, comenzó a pensar que ya estaban en Noviembre y el año había pasado volando…muy pronto llegaría diciembre donde vendría la navidad y el cumpleaños de Ryoma.

Continuara……………………

Konichiwa!!

¿Como están? Espero que muy bien

Aquí subiendo la continuación, lo hice un poco mas largo

Gomene por la demora, he estado muy ocupada con las

Pruebas finales, ayer por fin salí de clases y ahora que estoy de vacaciones, me daré mas tiempo para actualizar pronto.

Espero que les guste

Arigato por pasarse

Sayonara


	43. Centro comercial

Capitulo 43

Eran las cinco de la tarde de un día martes, las clases habían terminado extrañamente temprano, todo debido al consejo de maestros. Ryoma con Sakura caminaban acompañados de sus amigos por los pasillos, Tomoka estaba acostumbrada a dejar a su amiga en la limosina y luego irse, lo mismo hacían Momo y Eiji con su pequeño amigo.

Tomoka con Sakuno conversaban emocionadas sobre lo genial que sería ir al centro comercial juntas, hace mucho tiempo que no salían y comenzaban a anhelarlo. Cada vez que querían, no podían, ocupadas por los debes o porque a la princesa no le permitían exponerse a lugares del exterior, ya que podría ser muy peligroso, en caso de que apareciera la prensa con sus fotografos. Así que por todo eso, se les hacía imposible…era un sueño inalcanzable…aunque quisieran con todas sus ganas.

En el momento en que llegaron a la limosina, los dos integrantes de Seigaku le dijeron a Ryoma con una sonrisa: "Nos vemos mañana" y él tan solo asintió con su rostro frío de siempre. Cuando planeaba entrar al auto, se dio cuenta que Sakuno aun seguía conversando con su amiga y no parecía querer irse. Suspiro y le entregó su bolso al hombre que siempre le habría la puerta, luego se acercó a Sakuno y le tocó el hombro por atrás para indicarle que debían irse, pero ella simplemente lo ignoro:

-Vamos Sakuno, es hora de irnos-

-Es que…no tengo ganas de ir al Palacio ahora, quiero pasar mas tiempo con Tomoka, no hemos podido hablar mucho estos días…-

-¿De que hablas? Apenas ayer hablaron tres horas por teléfono ¿Te parece poco?-

-mmm poco diría yo, para lo que habla Ana-Chan con sus amigas-Rió Momo

-Si quieren hablar…-Dijo Ryoma ignorando lo que había dicho Momo- Pueden hablar cualquier día en el instituto o pueden juntarse en el Palacio, si es que no hay nada que hacer-

-Ryoma-Sama a lo que se refiere Sakuno es que queremos salir juntas…como ir al centro comercial-

-Sí eso mismo, quiero ir con Tomo-Chan al centro comercial, hace mucho que no salimos ¿Puedo?-

-No lo creo, ya hemos hablado de esto antes…no se puede-

-Vamos Ochibi no seas así-Sonrió Eiji-¿Qué tiene de malo que salga?-

-Muchas cosas, principalmente si esta la prensa…no sabes que pueden hacer-

-Si lo dices por la prensa, puedes hacer que se Sakuno se disfrace y…-Decía Momo, pero fue interrumpido por una mirada molesta de su amigo- ¿Qué?-

-No le des ideas, Momo-Sempai-

-Yo solo quería ayudar-

-Andas de mal humor ochibi…-

-Ryoma-Kun…por favor-

-No…-Dijo en un tono frío tomándola del brazo decidido-Nos hemos tardado mucho, vamos-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

Ryoma estaba apunto de meterla en la limosina, cuando fue interrumpido por Tomoka que se cruzo, lo miro con ojos decididos y le dijo que esperara:

-¿Qué quieres Osada? Ya dije que no-

-Escucha, se que quieres proteger a Sakuno y por eso no la dejas ir, pero te parece si vamos con dos guardaespaldas. Así ella va protegida-

-mmm no lo se, tendrían que ser mas que dos-

-Esta bien Ryoma-Sama, si quieres envías veinte-

-¿Qué 20?-Exclamaron Eiji y Momo a la vez

-mmm 20 no es esta mal-Murmuro maliciosamente el príncipe

-Veinte es mucho, mejor quince solamente-Dijo Sakuno

-Pero tendrías que irte ahora, porque mas tarde dudo que pueda permitirlo-Dijo Ryoma soltando su brazo

-Bueno-Sonrió Tomoka

-¿En serio? Gracias Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió Sakuno

-Pero con una condición…-

-Hay no…condiciones- Suspiro Sakuno

-Deberán ir en limosina y con quince acompañantes ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si!- Dijeron las dos alegres

Los dos titulares se despidieron, mientras que los otros tres se fueron en la limosina hacía el centro comercial. Ryoma llamó desde su celular a quince agentes que entraran al lugar sin ser vistos, así estarían protegidas y a la vez nadie sospecharía.

Al llegar al centro comercial, Tomoka se bajó emocionada de la limosina, obviamente se habían estacionado en el subterráneo para que nadie los viera. Sakuno iba a bajarse, cuando fue detenida por la mano calida de su prometido, Ryoma le hizo señales a Osada por el vidrió que enseguida iba, pero había algo que debía decirle antes:

-Por ahora te dejare ir…pero recuerda contestar el celular, yo te esperare en la casa o si quieres vengo a buscar…-

-No, no te preocupes. Estaré bien Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió- Gracias-

-No es nada, nos vemos después-

Ryoma besó sus labios en forma de despedida y luego Sakuno bajo del auto.

Mientras la limosina desaparecía, Sakuno con Tomoka subieron por el ascensor y comenzaron a hacer todo lo que querían. Ver ropa, ir a comer, tomarse un helado, luego a seguir viendo cosas en otras tiendas y finalmente como todas las chicas fueron al baño.

Como hacía un poco de calor, Sakuno decidió esperar a Tomoka afuera, se sentó en una banca que estaba en el pasillo, miro su celular eran las 6:30, entonces se pregunto: "¿Qué estará haciendo Ryoma-Kun en este momento?"No quiso llamarlo, porque lo mas seguro, es que si lo hacía pensaría que estaba en problemas y se podría preocupar.

Intento distraerse con la gente que pasaba por ahí, algunas personas iban tan pacíficas en familia, otras muy solitarias y tristes, mientras que otras parecían muy presionadas. De repente sus ojos vieron algo muy extraño, vio a un chico con el mismo cabello de Ryoma y con sus facciones similares, solo que era más grande. Lo quedo observando por un momento y claro, no era él, porque hasta su ropa era distinta a la que conocía. Lo siguió observando fijamente, no podía se tan idéntico a él, imposible…al menos que ese chico fuera el hermano de Ryoma…

Al sentirse observado miro hacía atrás, entonces se encontró con una chica de largas trenzas con un uniforme verdes y una cinta, se acercó a ella a pasos lentos, para hablar con ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Sakuno se puso nerviosa, él se parecía a Ryoma-Kun no tanto como pensaba, pero igual tenía un presentimiento de que el fuera su hermano:

-Hola…-Le sonrió

-Esto…Hola-

-Eres una chica muy guapa ¿Sabias?- Sonrió- ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Sakuno…-

-Sakuno eh, que lindo nombre-Sonrió- Aunque se me hace familiar, mmm ¿Dónde lo he escuchado? Como sea, déjame presentarme…mi nombre Ryoga Echizen-

-¿Ryoga…Echizen?-Quedo perpleja, era realmente él- Eres…el hermano de Ryoma-Kun-

-Sí soy el de hermano del chibisuke… ¿Y como lo conoces? ¿Lo has visto en la televisión? Como es un príncipe es muy difícil hablar con él o ¿Vas en la misma escuela?-

-Si, vamos en el mismo instituto y además…-

-¡Sakuno-Chan ya volví!-Dijo Tomoka a su lado- ¿Ryoma-Sama?-

-No, él es su hermano mayor-

-¿Eh? ¿Su hermano mayor? No tenía idea que tuviera uno-

-Ya veo, ambas son compañeras cercanas de chibisuke-Sonrió

-Sí, mi nombre es Tomoka Osada y Sakuno es mas cercana por ser su…-

-¡Miren es la princesa!-Gritó un niño pequeño

-Si es verdad es Sakuno-Hime-Sonrió su madre

-¿La princesa? ¿Sakuno-Hime?-

-¡Princesa!- Apareció un hombre con una cámara- Sonría

-Esto es lo que se refería Ryoma-Sama-Susurro Tomoka

Los hombres de negro aparecieron sobre ellas y las cubrieron, Ryoga quedo sorprendido si ella era la princesa, quería decir que… ¿Era la prometida de Ryoma? De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar, Sakuno contesto y era Ryoma, lo mejor era regresar. La princesa le dio las ordenes a los hombres y le dijo a su amiga las indicaciones de su prometido, dirigió la mirada hacía Ryoga y le dijo:

-Debemos irnos…-

-Ya veo, pero una pregunta ¿Tu eres la prometida de Chibisuke?-

-Esto…si, es una historia muy larga. Pero en resumen estamos juntos por un matrimonio concertado por nuestras familias-

-¿Matrimonio concertado? ¿Aun existe eso?-

-Sí, bueno debo irme, nos vemos en otra oportunidad-

Sakuno desapareció con Tomoka del centro comercial y entraron a la limosina por el subterráneo. Primero fueron a dejar a Tomo-Chan y luego el vehiculo se dirigió al Palacio.

Al llegar allá, Sakuno entró y se encontró con Ryoma sentado en el sillón con la mirada en su notebook. Camino hacía él y se sentó a su lado:

-¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿La has pasado bien?-

-Si lo he pasado muy bien con Tomo-Chan-

-Que bueno…y ¿Con quien mas has hablado?-

-¿Eh? Como te enteraste de…-

-Por mis hombres…en fin ¿Con quien hablabas?-

-"¿Cómo se lo digo? Si pronunció su nombre se molestará ¿Qué hago? Debo pensar en algo rápido ¿Pero en que?"-Pensó nerviosa

-¿Quién?-Dijo en un tono frío mirándola a los ojos

-Esto…yo-

-Ryoma…he recibido una llamada-Dijo la voz seria de Nanjiro

-¿De quien se trataba?-

-Era de…tu hermano. Ryoga esta en Japón y quiere venir a visitarnos-

-¿Esta en Japón?- Dejó en notebook a un lado y miro fijamente a Sakuno- No puede ser… ¿Te encontraste con él?-

-mmm- Asintió preocupada

-¿Y te hablo?-Apretó el puño para luego recordar que su hermano cada vez que hablaba con una chica sin conocerla era porque quería algo mas…-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Nada especial, solo me pregunto como me llamaba y luego se presento-Murmuro- Y luego supo que estábamos comprometidos-

Ryoma frunció los labios, no podía creer que Ryoga se acercara a su prometida, lo conocía muy bien y sabía que era un pervertido mujeriego. Por eso ahora lo odiaba mas que antes por acercarse a Sakuno, ya había tenido suficiente con los rivales anteriores Kintaro y Atobe…ahora su propio hermano era peor.

Al llegar la hora de dormir, nadie podía consolar el sueño, Ryoma en su cuarto se daba muchas vueltas y lo único que se imaginaba era la sonrisa de Ryoga acercándose a ella.

Mientras que Sakuno en su cuarto, tampoco podía dormir bien porque estaba preocupada por la situación ¿Por qué odiaba tanto a Ryoga? Tenia ganas de saberlo, quería ayudar a Ryoma, pero no sabía como, este problema iba creciendo al pasar el tiempo. Nanjiro le había dicho una vez, que desde pequeños su hijo menor odiaba a Ryoga…pero porque, no podía saberlo.

La princesa al descubrir que no podía dormir bien, se levantó de la cama y camino por el pasillo a ver si Ryoma estaba bien. Cuando se encontró frente a frente con su habitación, su corazón se acelero, le daba vergüenza abrir la puerta a estar horas, además que pasaba si ¿Alguien la veía? O ¿Si él había tomado sake otra vez? Recordó lo que había pasado en la fiesta anterior y su corazón saltó rápidamente otra vez.

Tomo un largo suspiro y decidió que solo comprobaría si estaba dormido, para luego irse. Abrió la puerta de a poco y cuando miro al interior se encontró con que en su cama, no había nadie. Se comenzó a preocupar, talvez él se encontraba en lo mismo, mirando desde su escondite secreto hacia el cielo. Entró a la pieza caminando despacio en medio de la oscuridad, cuando de repente sintió que la puerta del baño se abría, al mirar salio Ryoma en pijama con rostro cansado. Al verla ahí temerosa, se pregunto que haría ahí ¿Acaso era un sueño? Se acercó a ella y al toca su rostro pudo comprobar que era Sakuno en carne y hueso:

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-Esto…bueno yo, quería saber si estabas bien-

-¿Eh? Claro que lo estoy, aunque no puedo dormir muy bien-

-mmm yo tampoco…estaba preocupada por ti-

-Ryoma… ¿estas despierto?-Dijo la voz de Nanjiro por fuera de la habitación-

-Oh no, es tu papá-Dijo la voz nerviosa de Sakuno- Si me ve aquí-

Continuara…………………………………………………..

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo estan? Espero que muy bien, subo la continuación hoy porque así puedo subir el proximo capitulo la semana que viene. La tengo toda pensada^^

Espero que les guste y comenten, gomene por la demora

Cuidense

Gomen Saori-Chan por subirla antes, pero demás que alcanzas a leerla.

Sayonara


	44. Sleeping together

Capitulo 44

-Ryoma… ¿estas despierto?-Dijo la voz de Nanjiro por fuera de la habitación-

-Oh no, es tu papá-Dijo la voz nerviosa de Sakuno- Si me ve aquí-

Ryoma tan solo se dirigió a la puerta tranquilamente, la abrió un poco solo para que viera a su padre y le dijo:

-Intento dormir, pero no me dejas- Murmuro con voz cansada- ¿Acaso no puedes dormir? ¿O andas buscando sus Revistas hentai?-

-No se donde están- Dio un largo suspiro- Tu madre me las ha escondido, solo espero que estén sanas y salvas-

-Lo sabía…buscabas eso-

-mmm y dime algo ¿Con quien estas?-Dijo levantando una ceja- Sentí voces y no me puedes decir que hablabas con karupín, porque lo acabo de ver en el sofá-

-No se de que hablas, no hablo con nadie…si es todo lo que tenías que decir, adiós- Dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Nanjiro solo sonrió maliciosamente y se fue, sabía muy bien que en la habitación de la princesa no había nadie.

Ryoma cerró la puerta con llave, sabiendo que su padre vendría mas tarde a ver si era verdad que estaba solo o no. Sakuno se sonrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte que antes, en especial porque estaba encerrada en la habitación de su prometido en medio de la oscuridad. El chico de mirada gatuna se acercó a ella y sonrió:

-Tranquila…solo le puse llave para que el viejo pervertido de mi padre no venga a comprobar lo que le dije-

-Esta bien…pero ¿Puedes encender la luz?-

-mmm no lo se, pueden descubrirnos-

-Esta escena me recuerda mucho a lo que paso hace unos meses atrás. Es exactamente igual…-

-mmm ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-Se acercó más a ella y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones sueltos-No te haré nada…aun-

-¿Aun…?-Susurro-Ves estas actuando Igual que ese día-

-¿Ese día? Mmm no lo recuerdo…pero dime algo ¿Estas asustada?-

-No…-Se puso nerviosa, los ojos de Ryoma estaban penetrándose en los de ella- Bueno un poco, esto…yo tan solo vine a ver si estabas bien y como se nota que quieres dormir, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya-

-Te equivocas, no tengo sueño… ¿Te quieres ir?-

-Esto…bueno, no lo se-Dijo nerviosa, tenía ganas de estar con él, pero no en la oscuridad, pero si salían afuera, Nanjiro se daría cuenta ¿Qué debería hacer?-

-Si te sientes incomoda aquí, podemos subir…tu sabes donde-

-A tu escondite secreto-

Los dos subieron por la misma larga escalera de siempre, Sakuno no subía ahí hace mucho tiempo y realmente todo no estaba muy cambiado. Lo único distinto es que había fotos ahora sobre un mueble, de karupín, de Seigaku, de su madre y una de ella misma.

Se sorprendió al ver eso, no pensaba que tenía fotos de ella. Pensar que apenas conoció a Ryoma en un año, habían pasado tantas cosas, que llegaba a ser sorprendente. Se quedó contemplando la ventana y recordó ese momento cuando encontró este lugar, un día antes de viajar a America. Tenía tantos recuerdos en su mente, que parecía ser que todo lo que había vivido en el Palacio fue en muchos años, en vez de uno.

Ryoma la invito a sentarse en un pequeño sofá que había junto a la ventana, se sentaron juntos y como hacía frío, se cubrieron con una frazada:

-mmm pensar que a pasado solo un año-Susurro Sakuno- Un año desde que nos conocemos-

-Sí, para mi es como si hubieran sido mas años-Murmuro Ryoma mirando hacía la ventana-Pero aun tenemos los dos quince-

-mmm no por mucho, tu cumplirás el mes que viene-Sonrió-Y yo, al año siguiente…-

-Han pasado muchas cosas en un año, eh-Susurro- Quien diría que al principio eras una desconocida que entró en mi vida, después comenzaste a agradarme y al final me enamore de ti…-

Sakuno se apoyo en su hombro y Ryoma pasó uno de sus brazos por su espalda, abrazándola con cariño. Los recuerdos de los momentos que habían pasado se apoderaban de ellos, desde que se conocieron hasta ahora que se aman.

El príncipe tomo uno de los mechones de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con el, le encantaba su pelo, a pesar de que siempre la molestaba con que lo llevaba muy largo, la verdad era que siempre que la veía le recordaba a su madre. Como era muy tarde, Sakuno estaba muy cansada, quería dormir, pero a la vez, no quería separarse de él, estar así se sentía tan bien:

-Estas cansada… ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…apenas siento mi cuerpo, no se como mis ojos no se como mis ojos sigan abiertos-Rió un poco- Pero comienza a hacer mas frío-

-mmm me pasa lo mismo y no podemos quedarnos aquí, si sientes frío-Murmuro Ryoma-Al menos que…te quedes a dormir conmigo. Porque si te voy a dejar a tu pieza alguien nos puede ver-

-Si…a dormir-Susurro sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, entonces sus ojos que se estaban cerrando se abrieron de repente-¿A dormir? ¿Aquí? Es decir… ¿Contigo? ¿Dormir juntos?-Se sonrojo y lo miro nerviosa-

-Sí…dormir…juntos-Ryoma también estaba nervioso y no sabía como decirlo, pero era la única forma-Nadie se dará cuenta si la puerta esta con llave-

-Esto…yo…no se si sea buena idea-

-Si no quieres, mmm no se me ocurre otra solución-Suspiro

-"Ryoma-Kun realmente hace todo lo que puede para ayudarme, pero…de dormir con él…es difícil, soy su prometida es verdad. Solo que mañana es miércoles e igual debemos ir a clases. Tendría que levantarme temprano e ir a vestirme a mi pieza"-Pensó Sakuno-"Si creo que eso sería lo mejor y que nadie nunca se entere de esto, ni Tomo-Chan. Porque ya imagino su rostro de emoción, mejor no le contare nada"

-¿Qué tanto piensas?-

-Esto...es que mañana tenemos clases, así que si me quedo aquí, tendré que levantarme temprano e ir a cambiarme a mi habitación-

-Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué…que aceptas quedarte?-Quedo perplejo, Sakuno de verdad se quedaría con él-

-Sí…Ryoma-Kun, me quedare, pero hay que levantarse temprano-

-Bueno pondré la alarma a las… ¿06:30 esta bien? O ¿un poco mas tarde?-

-No, esta bien a esa hora-Bostezó

-Entonces…vamos ¿Puedes levantarte sola?-

Al ver que Sakuno negó con la cabeza porque no tenía fuerza en el cuerpo, Ryoma se levantó y la tomo en brazo con cuidado, como estaba tan cansada no dijo nada y sus ojos se cerraron.

Al llegar abajo, la recostó en la cama con cuidado, ella aun dormía profundamente. Se acostó a su lado y la tapo con sus frazadas. Su corazón latía fuerte, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso, bueno era la primera vez que dormía con alguien que no fuera Karupín. Ya que la otra vez que había dormido con ella, no lo había sentido, porque estaba inconciente por el Sake.

Ahora era distinto, ahora estaba sobrio. Observó el rostro de su prometida, dormía profundamente, pero aun así temblaba, tenía frío, a pesar de que estaban en noviembre. Todo porque arriba era mas fresco y lo mas seguro es que se habían enfriado su cuerpo, tenía ganas de estrellarla hacía su cuerpo, pero ¿Si ella se molestaba? De repente Sakuno se movió a su lado con los ojos cerrados, ¿Acaso estaba sonámbula? Sus manos temblaban y susurraba su nombre "Ryoma-Kun…".

Al ver esto, no pudo evitarlo y la estrelló a su cuerpo sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba tan fría que la tapo más y la envolvió con sus brazos calidos:

-Tranquila…Sakuno, pronto pasara el frío-Susurro

-Ryoma-Kun…-Abrió los ojos y se sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca

-Sakuno, yo lo siento…si te molesta que te tenga así-Susurro nervioso- Tan solo lo hice porque temblabas y…bueno, yo…-

-Gracias…Ryoma-Kun-Le sonrió

El príncipe besó sus labios con dulzura y la siguió abrazando. A pesar de que ambos estaban nerviosos, nada malo pasó porque confiaban el uno en el otro, al final se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, tal y como habían planeado, la alarma sonó a las seis y media de la mañana. Se levantaron silenciosamente y mientras Sakuno iba a su habitación, Ryoma se daría una ducha.

Para su suerte Rinko, Nanjiro y Nanako seguían dormidos a esas horas, quien sabe porque, pero estaban muy cansados. Cada uno dormía profundamente, ignorando completamente la alarma que tenían.

Alrededor de las 07:00 Ryoma y Sakuno ya estaban listos, por lo cual como nadie bajaba, tuvieron que merendar acompañados únicamente por karupín que comía sobre una alfombra.

Cuando terminaron se lavaron los dientes y salieron a las 07:30, era la primera vez que salían tan temprano. Hasta para los hombres de negro era raro que pidieran una limosina tan temprano.

En el instituto no encontraron a nadie, ni a sus Sempai ni a Tomoka, y como las clases aun no empezaban fueron a recorrer el patio vacío tomados de la mano, mientras llegaban los demás:

-Todo ha salido bien-

-Si, estuvo bien despertarse temprano-Sonrió Sakuno-Así podemos salir tranquilos y no corriendo, como otras veces-

-mmm eso de salir corriendo, no es mi culpa. Yo siempre me despierto temprano-Rió- Es otra persona la que se levanta tarde ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh? Eres malo Ryoma-Kun-Soltó una risa- Pero hoy ha sido diferente-

-Demasiado diferente, e incluso para mi-Suspiro miro hacía otro lado, recordando que habían dormido juntos-

-Esto…yo, sobre eso…lo mejor es no comentárselo a nadie- Se sonrojo- O pueden molestarnos ¿No crees Ryoma-Kun?-

-Estoy de acuerdo, aunque no planeaba contarle a alguien. Tu deberías tener cuidado con Osada, es peligroso que ella lo sepa-

-Estaba pensando eso en la mañana, por eso no lo haré-Al pensar en su amiga, recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior en el centro comercial-Ryoma-Kun…una pregunta ¿Por qué no te agrada Ryoga? Si son hermanos no deberían llevarse tan mal, como odio. Es normal que discutan, pero ¿Odiarse?-

-mmm creo que si nunca te lo explico…Nunca dejaras de hablar de este tema ¿Verdad?-Dijo Ryoma sentándose en una banca que estaba al frente de las canchas de tenis-

-¿Me contaras?-

Al ver que el príncipe asintió, se sentó a su lado y espero que empezara a narrar la historia.

Continuara………………………………………………………

**Konichiwa!!**

**Aquí actualizando otra vez, ahora me puse romántica, aun no puedo hacer que allá lemon, porque uno…no se escribir eso xDD Y además porque aun falta hablar del pasado de Ryoga y de diciembre que se presentara muy pronto, en la historia. **

**Saben me he encariñado mucho con este fic y me cuesta ponerle fin, porque aun no cumple 18 y falta obviamente el matrimonio. Creo que este fic tendrá como unos 50 y algo capítulos. **

**En realidad depende de cómo ande mis inspiración xDD antes tenía planificado hacer solo veintiséis capítulos, pero miren ahora…llevo 44 xDD todo debido a mi inspiración va creciendo. **Así que ahí veré como lo hago para el final

Sigan comentando Onegai

Arigato por los comentarios anteriores^^

Saludos a o0-BrujitaLoka-0o que esta enferma, que espero que se mejore pronto^^

**Sayonara**


	45. El Resentimiento escondido

Capitulo 45

-Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía seis años, en ese tiempo mis padres estaban juntos y por lo tanto ambos vivíamos en Japón.

No recuerdo que día, yo estaba en la cocina tomando desayuno solo, cuando mi padre me llamó. Salí al jardín y lo vi, estaba con un chico unos años mayor que yo. Cuando nos vimos, él me dijo "Desde hoy Ryoga será tu hermano" no lo entendía ¿un hermano? Era extraño tenerlo, si sabias que eras hijo único.

Pero aunque fuera raro, de ese día fuimos hermanos. El jugaba mucho con mi padre, todos los días jugaban tenis y eran bastante buenos. Yo no sabía como hacerlo, me esforzaba por hacerlo, pero siempre terminaba perdiendo el equilibrio y no lograba lanzar bien la pelota. Ryoga siempre me decía "ChibiSuke debes lanzarla mejor" y me molestaba porque no sabía hacerlo bien. Aunque lo intentare un millón de veces no lo conseguía, quería jugar, pero no podía. A veces odiaba a mi hermano, porque era mejor que yo, odiaba que lo felicitaran en cada momento, por ser bueno en tenis- Sus ojos se entornaron hacía un árbol- Sentía como que…mi padre lo quería más a él que a mi…-Suspiro- Pero bueno, a pesar de sentirme mal por eso, me seguí esforzando día tras día. Un día recuerdo que Ryoga se acercó a mi y me dijo "Si quieres jugar bien chibisuke, no tan solo debes esforzarte, sino que también debes amar el tenis" no lo entendía ¿Amarlo? Él tan solo asintió y dijo que me ayudaría a aprender.

Practicamos mucho y como yo ya no podía mas, me decía siempre que estaba aburrido de mi actitud y que no era entretenido jugar así. Yo aun así no me rendía tan fácilmente y le decía que continuáramos. El me ayudaba todas las veces que podía y así fue como fui mejorando, sin darme cuenta comencé a amar el tenis, me veía todos los días jugando.

Pasaron los años y ya me había acostumbrado a verlo todos los días. Por eso en el momento en que desapareció, fue extraño para mí-

-¿Eh? ¿Desapareció? ¿Sin despedirse?-

-Según lo que me dijo mi padre, era que Ryoga era tan bueno en tenis que un entrenador profesional hablo con él y le dijo que lo llevaría muy lejos. Como mi padre quería hacerlo feliz, lo hizo elegir y claro el acepto. Desde entonces no lo vi mas, siempre lo odie por muchas cosas, porque mi padre lo apreciaba mas y porque era muy molesto, además cuando recién me estaba dando cuenta que…no era tan malo tener un hermano, desapareció sin aviso-

El timbre sonó y Ryoma se levantó de la banca, mientras Sakuno aun seguía ahí pensando en la historia. Después de todo, él sentía celos, por así decirlo, por culpa de que Nanjiro le prestó mas atención a Ryoga. Sobre su desaparición, eso también debió dolerle a Ryoma, a pesar de que siempre se mostraba frío y distante, en realidad podría decirse que estaba guardando todo ese dolor desde que su hermano mayor se fue.

Estiró la mano hacía su prometida y ella la tomo. Caminaron en silenció hacía el salón, la curiosidad que sentía, había desaparecido, después de todo, lo que sentía Ryoma no era un odio, de esos que ella se imaginaba. Al contrarió, mas que odio era resentimiento por la diferencia que hacía Nanjiro entre él y Ryoga. Además Resentimiento por que se fue sin ni siquiera despedirse, sabiendo que no se verían en mucho tiempo.

Después de la primera hora, Ryoma salió de los primeros al descanso, Sakuno se quedo en silencio sobre su pupitre, pensando ¿Se sentirá mal al haberle confesado todo? Tomoka la observó preocupada y le preguntó que le ocurría, ella tan solo sonrió para calmarla diciendo "No me pasa nada, debo ir al baño" Salió del salón y camino por los pasillos, buscándolo.

Salió al jardín y entonces lo vio, acostado sobre el césped tomando un Ponta. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado:

-Tardaste demasiado en bajar…-

-Si, es que estaba pensando…Ryoma-Kun, sobre lo que hablamos antes del inicio de clases-Dijo preocupada

-mmm ¿Que hay con eso?-

-¿Estas bien? Es decir, yo... Lo siento, por haberte preguntado tantas veces. No debía haberlo hecho, son cosas personales y…-

-Tranquila, estoy bien. Además mis asuntos personales solo los puedes saber tú-

-Pero…aun me siento culpable-Susurro

Ryoma se levanto de su posición y se acercó a ella más, ya que su rostro estaba aun preocupado. Entonces siguió escuchando a Sakuno como murmuraba con sentimientos de culpa, no pudo soportarlo más y la estrelló contra su cuerpo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente. Ryoma le susurro al oído "No quiero escucharte decir mas que tienes la culpa sobre lo que me ocurre"

Después de unos minutos de silenció, se separaron y Ryoma se puso de pie. Ella se sorprendió, se acercó a unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ahí y los abrió, para fruncir el ceño y decir: "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Sakuno camino hacía él, confundida ¿Acaso no estaban solos? Entonces se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, al ver que habían siete integrantes de Seigaku sentados con una cámara:

-Yo tan solo estaba sacando algunos cálculos, nada fuera de lo normal- Dijo Inui anotando todo en una libreta-

-Si claro, cálculos…están espiando otra vez- Gruñó Ryoma- Parece que nunca podemos tener privacidad-

-Lo siento Echizen, les dije que no lo hicieran-Murmuro Oishi

-Aun así, nos seguiste-Sonrió Fuji

-Shh tienes razón-

-Echizen… ¿Cómo supiste que?-Dijo nervioso Momo

-mmm uno siempre sabe-Les quitó la cámara y camino metros lejos de ellos- Bien, borremos la cinta…-

-¡No! Ochibi, no lo hagas-Grito Eiji corriendo hacía él- No se lo mostraremos a nadie-

-Solo es un recuerdo- Sonrió Kawamura- ¿Verdad?-

-Así es, Echizen…no tienes porque enojarte. Además no grabamos nada personal-Dijo Momo alado de Eiji

-¿Y esto que es?- Dijo Ryoma señalando que habían grabado desde que Sakuno había llegado-mmm con que nada personal…lo borraré-Sonrió Maliciosamente y presionó el botón para borrar-

-¡OCHIBI! ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo!- Gritó Eiji casi llorando

-Listo, vamos Sakuno-

-Esto…sí, nos vemos Sempais-

-Nos vemos-Suspiraron Eiji y Momo tristes

En la siguiente hora de clases, la profesora jefe les dijo que debían prepararse para los exámenes finales, que los harían muy pronto en diciembre. Si querían sacar buenas calificaciones debían estudiar al máximo, el primer examen sería de Ciencias, exactamente quedaban como dos semanas para que el mes finalizara.

A la hora del almuerzo, Sakuno con Tomoka se sentaron en una mesa grande, junto con Ryoma, Eiji, Momo y los novatos. Todos hablaban sobre los tenebrosos exámenes que venían, aunque les habían dado los temarios, no entendían perfectamente todo, excepto para Ryoma que la gran mayoría de las materias se las sabía a la perfección.

Momo con Eiji y los novatos pensaban en pedirle ayuda a Fuji o Oishi, Inui también era inteligente pero los métodos de estudio que utilizaban, daban verdaderos escalofríos. Ya que su plan de estudio era hacerlos estudiar ciertas horas y luego hacerles una especie de cuestionario y si alguien respondía mal debía tomarse un jugo especial.

Mientras que Tomoka le pediría ayuda a un primo de ella, que era profesor en otra escuela, así que podría ayudarle.

Las horas pasaron volando y el día de clases terminó. Como siempre todos caminaron hacía la salida juntos, a despedir a la pareja. Eiji seguía sintiéndose dolido por el video, sabía que deberían haber corrido cuando el Ochibi había aparecido y se odiaba por eso. Mientras que Momo sabía que aunque el video había sido perdido, no se rendiría hasta grabar otro momento.

Los dos subieron a la limosina, para volver al Palacio. Al llegar se cambiaron de ropa y bajaron a la sala, ahí encontraron a Nanako, Nanjiro, Sumiré y Rinko sentados en el sillón grande viendo la televisión con rostros de sueño. Se sentaron en otro sofá y los observaron, parecían tener ojeras:

-¿Por qué tienen esas caras? ¿Qué hicieron anoche?- Preguntó Ryoma

-¿Qué caras? Estamos bien Ryoma-Kun-Intentó sonreír Nanako

-¿Seguros?-Preguntó Sakuno- Están como cansados-

-No, para nada Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió Rinko

-mmm no se porque, no les creo…Padre ¿Estuviste viendo tus películas pervertidas hasta tarde?-

-Algo así…-Rió- ¿Y ustedes que hicieron anoche?-Levantó una ceja- Había bastante silenció que digamos…-

-¿Eh? Nada-Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Yo no creo eso-Murmuro Sumire

"_Flash Back de la noche anterior"_

_Mientras Ryoma con Sakuno estaban en el dormitorio juntos, Sumiré revisaba como siempre la habitación de su nieta, para verificar que estuviera bien. Al entrar, prendió la luz y se percató de que no estaba. _

_Se preguntó donde estaría, ya que el baño estaba vació. La comenzó a buscar por el Palacio y al no hallarla, decidió ir a hablar con Nanjiro. Tocó la puerta de la pieza matrimonial, salió Nanjiro con una bata y ojos cansados:_

_-¿Qué ocurre Sumire?-_

_-¿Has visto a Sakuno? No la encuentro por ningún lado-_

_-¿Eh? No, no la he visto-_

_-¿Qué pasa Nanjiro?-Se levantó Rinko y caminó hacía la puerta-_

_-Es que Sakuno no esta-_

_-¿Qué? No puede ser-_

_Rinko fue a hablar con Nanako para preguntarle si la había visto. Pero tampoco sabía nada. Los cuatro se miraron confundidos y entonces miraron la habitación de Ryoma. Nanjiro murmuro maliciosamente "No será que están juntos" _

_Sin pensarlo, Nanjiro les dijo que lo esperarán ahí. Entonces se paró frente a la puerta y sus oídos escucharon voces. Y las había identificado bien, así que llamó a su hijo "Ryoma… ¿estas despierto?"_

_-_Intento dormir, pero no me dejas- Murmuro con voz cansada- ¿Acaso no puedes dormir? ¿O andas buscando sus Revistas hentai?-

-No se donde están- Dio un largo suspiro- Tu madre me las ha escondido, solo espero que estén sanas y salvas-

-Lo sabía…buscabas eso-

-mmm y dime algo ¿Con quien estas?-Dijo levantando una ceja- Sentí voces y no me puedes decir que hablabas con karupín, porque lo acabo de ver en el sofá-

-No se de que hablas, no hablo con nadie…si es todo lo que tenías que decir, adiós- Dijo cerrándole la puerta en la cara-

Nanjiro se acercó a las tres mujeres que lo miraban y les dijo justo lo que sospechaba. De repente la puerta se cerró con llave y sintieron la voz de Sakuno, los cuatro se acercaron a la puerta para escuchar mejor:

-Tranquila…solo le puse llave para que el viejo pervertido de mi padre no venga a comprobar lo que le dije-

-"Padre pervertido"- Pensó Nanjiro con una venita

-Esta bien…pero ¿Puedes encender la luz?-

-mmm no lo se, pueden descubrirnos-

-Esta escena me recuerda mucho a lo que paso hace unos meses atrás. Es exactamente igual…-

-mmm ¿Acaso no confías en mí?-Se acercó más a ella y comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechones sueltos-No te haré nada…aun-

-¿Aun…?-Susurro-Ves estas actuando Igual que ese día-

-¿Ese día? Mmm no lo recuerdo…pero dime algo ¿Estas asustada?-

-No…-Se puso nerviosa, los ojos de Ryoma estaban penetrándose en los de ella- Bueno un poco, esto…yo tan solo vine a ver si estabas bien y como se nota que quieres dormir, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya-

-Te equivocas, no tengo sueño… ¿Te quieres ir?-

-Esto…bueno, no lo se-Dijo nerviosa, tenía ganas de estar con él, pero no en la oscuridad, pero si salían afuera, Nanjiro se daría cuenta ¿Qué debería hacer?-

-Si te sientes incomoda aquí, podemos subir…tu sabes donde-

-"Debe ser el escondite secreto"-Pensó Rinko

Estuvieron ahí toda la noche, incluyo escucharon cuando Ryoma le dijo que durmieran juntos. En ese momento a todos se les creó una imagen en doble sentido en la mente.

Cuando se quedaron dormidos, caminaron cada uno a su habitación, pero ya eran como las cuatro de la mañana.

"_Fin del Flash Back" _

Al recordar eso, Rinko miró a ambos y se rió. Los dos se miraron confusos y dijeron:

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada-

-"Ellos habrán…hecho algo"-Pensó Sumire

-¿Eh? ¿Obacha porque te pusiste roja?-

-Por nada, Sakuno-Respondió nerviosa

-Al final son todos unos pervertidos en esta familia, no solo yo-Murmuro Nanjiro

Continuara……………………………

Konichiwa!!

Arigato por pasarse, gomene por la demora. En el próximo capitulo, pienso escribir más.

Sinceramente no tenía mucha inspiración, lo de los titulares espiando se me vino a la mente de repente.

Comenten onegai

Sayonara


	46. Recuerdos

_Capitulo 46:_

Era viernes por la tarde, el príncipe se encontraba en la oficina con su padre teniendo una serie discusión de una visita que recibirían hoy.

En cuanta a Sakuno estaba leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca, se encontraba sentada en una banca blanca del primer piso que daba a una ventana que mostraba la entrada del Palacio.

La historia era muy buena, aunque un poco rara, se llamaba _"Kafka en la orilla_" una novela de Haruki Murakami. Iba a leer la página cien, pero entonces se sintió observada de afuera, al mirar por la ventana se sorprendió al ver a Ryoga sonriéndole "¿Eh? ¿Qué hacía Ryoga aquí? ¿Esto lo sabría Ryoma?"

Se levantó y cuando planeaba abrir la puerta, el mayordomo ya lo había hecho. Cuando Ryoga agradeció el gesto al hombre que le había abierto la puerta, observó a Sakuno con una sonrisa:

-Ryoga…-

-Hola…Sakuno Nos volvemos a ver-

-Así parece…es una gran sorpresa-Sonrió

-Solo quería saber como esta todo por acá, hace mucho que no veo a mi padre ni a los demás. Especialmente a Chibisuke-

-Ah sí, él esta ahora hablando con el tío en su oficina-

Nanako con Rinko bajaban la escalera conversando sobre unos asuntos, cuando vieron a Ryoga conversando con Sakuno en el pasillo. La mujer de cabello castaño esbozó una larga sonrisa, al igual que Nanako, hace mucho tiempo que no le veían y querían saber todo sobre él:

-Ryoga-Kun…tanto tiempo-Sonrió Nanako

-Hola Nanako-Chan…si ha pasado mucho tiempo-La tomó de la mano para ayudarla a bajar la escalera- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien…-Sonrió avergonzada por eso- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Ahora estas estudiando?-

-Por supuesto, en la Universidad. Como juego tenis profesional, voy a estudiar a un edificio solo para deportistas. Y me va bien-

-Que bueno, cuando me alegro-Sonrió Rinko observándolo- Estas mucho mas alto de la última vez que te vi, hasta diría que estas del mismo porte que Nanjiro-

-¿En serio? Ya quiero verlo-

Rinko le tenía mucho cariño a Ryoga, era como su hijo mayor. Aunque todos sabían que había sido adoptado. _Todo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, cuando Nanjiro paseaba por las calles, vio a ese chico de unos 7 o 8, que era muy bueno en el tenis y que le recordaba a él a su edad. _

_Así que al descubrir que no tenía padres y que prácticamente vivía en la calle, decidió que le enseñaría otras técnicas de tenis. Y que lo criaría como su hijo mayor._

Cuando Nanjiro con Ryoma salieron de la oficina, se encontraron con que la visita ya había llegado. Ahí estaba su hermano, alado de su prometida con una sonrisa, no había cambiado mucho solo que ahora era más alto y según sus cálculos debía tener unos 20 años.

El rey se acercó a su hijo mayor (Así lo trataba él) y ambos se abrazaron. Ese sentimiento era tan sorprendente para Sakuno, ya veía porque Ryoma tenía aquel resentimiento. Ya que nunca había visto algo parecido en el Palacio, nunca había visto que Nanjiro abrazara así a Ryoma o que él también lo tratara bien. Había una gran diferencia:

-Tanto tiempo, viejo-Sonrió Ryoga- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Sigues jugando tenis y viendo revistas hentai?-

-Si sigue siendo el mismo-Rió Nanako con una gotita- Aunque le quitemos sus preciadas revistas se compra más-

-Típico de ti, no has cambiado nada-Rió su hijo mayor

-Como podría dejar de lado el tenis, que es lo mas preciado para mi-Sonrió Nanjiro y luego le susurro en el oído- Además tampoco puedo dejar de ver esas revistas-

-¿Qué dijiste?-Gruñó Rinko

-Nada, nada-Respondió nervioso

-¡Oh! Chibisuke- Sonrió Ryoga observando que su hermano ya no era tan pequeño como antes- ¿Cómo estas? He escuchado que ya manejas el tenis muy bien-

-mmm sí, hace mucho tiempo- Se acercó mas a ellos, porque sabía que Ryoga podría hacerle algo a Sakuno, había escuchado que era muy mujeriego-

-Que bueno…-Sonrió- Eso es bueno para que tengamos un partido un día de estos-

-Como quieras-Murmuro estando frente a él

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurro Sakuno, Ryoma estaba siendo muy frío con él

-Ah por cierto, he conocido a tu prometida-Miró a Sakuno- Es muy linda, me sorprendí cuando escuche que estaban comprometidos. Entonces recordé que este acuerdo estaba desde el pasado, un matrimonio concertado eh-

-Sí, al principio solo era un Matrimonio concertado-Sonrió Nanjiro- Como sabes ellos deben ser en el futuro los reyes de Japón, pero al principio no estaban muy de acuerdo con este asunto. Y las cosas han cambiado-

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora sientas algo por ella?-Rió

-Sí…-Suspiro- ¿Tienes algún problema?-

- Por supuesto que no- Rió otra vez- Quien no la querría, si es muy Kawai…Si no estuviera contigo, pues yo ya habría hecho otras cosas-

-Ryoga…no digas eso, por favor- Le susurro Sakuno, ya que sabía que Ryoma podría reaccionar con eso y además sentía vergüenza-

-Sí es la verdad Sakuno-Sonrió mirándola fijamente a los ojos

- No te acerques tanto a ella-Gruñó Ryoma para luego pensar- "¿Porque todos dicen exactamente lo mismo?"-

-Ya lo se- Rió Ryoga - Es tu prometida, no sabía que fueras celoso chibisuke-

-Betsuni no estoy celoso-Se acercó mas a Ryoga, solo para que él escuchara-Solo estoy marcando lo que es mió-

-Eso de verdad da miedo-Rió Ryoga

-Ryoma-Kun…-Se sonrojo Sakuno, ya que había escuchado eso. Y se acercó a su prometido con su rostro preocupado-

-No te preocupes, no haré nada malo, lo prometo…-

-Esta…bien-Sonrió

-Bueno yo iré a la cocina con Nanako-Sonrió Rinko- Queremos hacer la comida de hoy, como es un día especial ¿Nos acompañas Sakuno-Chan?-

-Claro, tía-

-Y en cuanto a ustedes, conversen todo lo que no han hablado en años-Dijo Rinko

-mmm tienes razón, vamos Ryoma…Ryoga afuera-

Los dos asintieron, Ryoma sinceramente no quería hablar con ninguno de los dos, pero todo esto lo hacía por Sakuno, ella no quería que hubiera más problemas, así que si no quería preocuparla, intentaría acercarse a ellos. Algo que no hacía en muchos años, que los tres estuvieran reunidos en la cancha de tenis.

Ryoga miro los alrededores y se sorprendió, ese lugar estaba igual que siempre, lo único que había cambiado eran ellos mismos. La última vez que había pisado ese terreno, Chibisuke tenía cinco años y él apenas diez.

En ese entonces, Ryoma no sabía muy bien sobre el tenis y siempre se esforzaba para conseguirlo. Era tan pequeño y aun así le sorprendía lo insistente que era, en no rendirse tan fácilmente.

Entonces observó un naranjo que había frente a las canchas, era tan grande. Nanjiro lo miro, para luego sonreírle "Esta Naranjo siempre me recuerda a ustedes dos cuando eran pequeños" Ryoga le susurro "Se a que te refieres lo recuerdo muy bien"

_Flash Back (Basado en el principio de la película)_

_Todo había ocurrido en el pasado, la familia Echizen había viajado de vacaciones a , ya que tenía una cabaña de verano en un bosque, frente al mar._

_Rinko decía que quería que nadie de la prensa fuera, ya que Ryoma aun era muy pequeño y no quería que lo pasaran vigilando las 24 horas del día. Por lo cual decidieron tomar unas vacaciones comunes y corrientes. _

_Nanjiro había aprovechado el espacio que tenían, para enseñarles más de sus técnicas a sus dos hijos. Ryoga aprendía rápido, pero el pequeño Ryoma no y aun así no se rendía:_

_-No me rendiré-_

_-Pero chibisuke no lo has logrado aun-Rió-_Mada mada Da ze

-Aun así lo seguiré intentando-Dijo la voz de un pequeño- ¿Cómo tu lo logras?-

-Yo he aprendido a amar el tenis…-

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso se puede hacer?-Respondió confundido

-Claro…bueno me cansé, iré a comerme una naranja-Dicho esto, Ryoga lanzó una pelota veloz hacía un Naranjo y sorprendentemente sacó una naranja. Para luego irse-

-No entiendo…-

**-**mmm es difícil, pero mira jugar tenis es como un sueño que ambos tenemos-Le dijo Nanjiro acariciando su cabeza

-¿Un sueño?-

-El tenis es un gran sueño que te permite ver el mundo-Sonrió- ¡Tu también deberías encontrar tu gran sueño!-

Después de eso, su padre y él regresaron a la cabaña. Pero como Ryoma tenía hambre y aun no estaba el almuerzo, decidió ver si podía sacar un naranja, al igual como lo hizo su hermano. Estuvo toda la tarde practicando, ocupo más de 10 pelotas en el entrenamiento, pero no lo conseguía.

Como tenía mucha hambre y estaba cansado, decidió alcanzarlo él mismo con sus propias manos. Se subió con cuidado en el árbol, para entonces sacar una de las naranjas, pero como no era muy alto, le costaba mucho tomarla.

De repente una pelota veloz pasó muy cerca de él y le dio a la naranja que justo quería. Cuando miro abajo su hermano mayor, la hacía rebotar en la raqueta. Bajo lo mas rápido que pudo y le grito: "Devuélveme la naranja" Aun así Ryoga no se la paso y se arrancó con ella.

_Fin del Flas Back _

Ryoga sonrió al recordar eso, miró a su hermano menor que lo miraba serio. Tomó la raqueta e hizo el mismo truco de esa vez y sacó una naranja, para luego comérsela:

-¿Recuerdas eso Chibisuke?-

-Como olvidarlo…-Ryoma se preparó y lanzó la pelota velozmente sobre el naranjo, haciendo caer dos naranjas justo en su raqueta- Ya lo he conseguido-

-Realmente impresionante Chibisuke…Eres mejor de lo que creí-

-Mada Mada Dane-

-Ambos están muy fuertes, quien diría que llegaría este día...Ryoma….Ryoga-

-Yo tampoco pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar…menos después de que desapareciste sin despedirte-

-¿Eh? Bueno eso….fue algo que Salió de repente, además eras muy pequeño no lo hubieras entendido-

-mmm Aun así…te hubieras despedido por lo menos-Gruñó- No sabes lo que me costó al principio aferrarme a la idea de que ya no era hijo único y un día cualquiera dejas de vivir con nosotros-

-Chibisuke cuanto lo siento…-Por primera vez hablo en serio- De verdad fue algo que ni siquiera pude evitar-

-Betsuni, ya no importa…todo queda en el pasado-Suspiro

-Pensándolo bien, antes perdías mucho y no podías terminar de jugar un partido. Ahora si podremos hacerlo-

-mmm tienes razón, nunca hemos tenido un partido serio-Sonrió- Por mi no hay problema-

-Que tal ahora mismo-

-Esta bien-

Nanjiro los miro, era la primera vez hace mucho tiempo que nos los veía hablar de manera tan relajada por parte de Ryoma. Y además presenciar un partido entre ambos sería algo muy intrigante, lo que sabía era que sabía a quien apoyar, porque ambos eran muy importantes para él.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar el partido, Sakuno y Nanako entraron a la cancha. Para interrumpir todo, ya que tenían la comida lista por lo cual debía ir a cenar. Nanjiro no podía negarse porque Rinko se enfadaría con él:

-Bueno, entonces después de comer-Sonrió Ryoma

-Claro Chibisuke-

-"No sé que ha pasado, pero me alegro que Ryoma-Kun se este llevando mejor con Ryoga"-Sonrió Sakuno-"Pero…creo que hay algo que tengo que hablar con el tío"-

-Sakuno-Chan ¿Vienes?-Pregunto Nanako confusa al verla mirando hacía otro lado

-Claro, voy en seguida-

Mientras Nanako y Ryoga caminaba al Palacio. Ryoma se había quedado ahí observando a su prometida ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Algo andaba mal?

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Tengo algo hacer…-Le sonrió Sakuno- No te preocupes estoy bien, ve con los demás. Yo iré en un momento-

-mmm ¿No quieres que te espere?-

-No, de verdad si de inmediato entro Ryoma-Kun-

-Esta bien-Suspiro- Pero no tardes-

Después de que Ryoma desapareciera, Sakuno se acercó a Nanjiro que aun contemplaba el Naranjo. Estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos, recordando que sus hijos estaban muy grandes y que ese partido debía verlo:

-Esto…tío hay algo que necesito hablar con usted-

-¿eh? Sakuno ¿Qué sucede?-

-Se trata sobre Ryoma y Ryoga…-

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-

-Pues… ¿Por qué diferencia a Ryoma de Ryoga? Si ambos son fuertes. Sabe que por culpa de aquella diferencia, existe un resentimiento en el corazón de Ryoma-kun-

-¿él te contó algo?-

-Sí…me ha contado todo. Me dijo muchas cosas, que ahora cuando vi llegar a Ryoga lo comprendí. Es como si usted quisiera más a uno que otro. Lo siento si esto le molesta, pero es que este último tiempo he estado muy preocupada por Ryoma-kun-

-No, esta bien que me preguntes sobre este tema. Pues te diré…Ryoga es adoptado y por aquella razón le ponía mas atención a él. Porque nunca tuvo padres y no quería diferenciarlo-Suspiro- Pero me descuide de mi verdadero hijo, nunca supe porque se sentía así…ahora lo entiendo, la debe haber pasado muy mal. Es mi culpa después de todo, ya que hubo un tiempo que este mismo tema lo conversamos con Rinko, ella me dijo que pareciera que quería mas a Ryoga que a Ryoma y no es así. Los quiero a los dos por igual-

-Yo lo siento, de verdad-

-De verdad no te preocupes, me alegro que me hayas contado esto. Porque si no me lo hubieras dicho nunca me hubiera enterado porque Ryoma odiaba tanto a Ryoga…ahora comprendo todo-Sonrió derrotado- Como Ryoma es mas frío y distante, pensé que no necesitaba mi ayuda, pero me equivoque. Para serte sincero, por un momento creí que Ryoga eres realmente mi hijo, por lo fuerte. Pero ahora que los veo juntos denuevo siento que los dos son muy importantes y son como una parte de mía del pasado…claro que uno es mi legítimo hijo y el otro no-Su estomago sonó de repente- ¡Me ha dado hambre!-

-Ami igual- Sonrió- Mejor vayamos o la tía rinko se enojara-

-¡OH! Es verdad, ella es una bestia cuando se enoja-Rió con una gotita

-Yo no creo eso-Rió también-

-Gracias Sakuno-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Por cuidar tanto de Ryoma, realmente te lo agradezco. A pesar de ser un niño tan terco a veces, contigo cambia totalmente-

Dicha estas palabras Nanjiro camino por alado de ella y comenzó a caminar, Sakuno se quedo pensando, aquellas palabras eran muy similares a las que le había dicho Rinko alguna vez:

-¡Vamos Sakuno o no nos dejaran nada!-

-¡Voy!-

Sakuno camino alado de su suegro, sonrojada por lo que le había dicho, ella sentía que Ryoma había cambiado pero necesariamente por ella. Miró el cielo resplandeciente y se pregunto como habrá sido Ryoma-Kun de niño, tenía muchas ganas de verlo. De seguro era igual de tierno, a como lo describía Rinko.

Continuara………………………………………………………………….

Konichiwa!!

Arigato por pasarse, espero que les guste la continuación. Comenten onegai, en el próximo capitulo haré el juego de Ryoma v/s Ryoga.

El Flash Back me base en la película, en la primera parte, porque se me ocurrió.

Recuerden que esta historia es diferente a la real, porque aquí no se habían encontrado en un crucero, sino que no se veían desde pequeños. Y hay muchas cosas diferentes.

Jejeje aunque debo decir que la película, es una de mis favoritas del mundo anime

Ryoma-Kun sale tan kawaii cuando es pequeño. Y además es chistoso cuando Eiji es espía xD O lo que pasó con Tezuka jajaja ya sabemos como acabaron los dinosaurios.

Puede ser que el juego del próximo capitulo, lo haga un poco parecido. Claro que no haré, lo de una explosión y que Ryoma sale prácticamente desnudo pegándole a la pelota xDD

Bueno eso, les dejo la conti y si quieren pueden pasar por mi Minific Ryosaku

Que lo escribí para el Especial San Valentín:

.net/s/5737411/1/El_Festival_de_San_Valentin

Sayonara


	47. Ryoma vs Ryoga

Capitulo 47

Al terminar de comer, los dos hermanos y el padre planeaban levantarse de la mesa de inmediato, para partir a las canchas. Pero Rinko y Nanako les impidieron salir, ya que debían reposar primero:

-¿Reposar? Eso es ridículo, no nos va a ocurrir nada sino lo hacemos-Gruñó Nanjiro

-Eso es verdad-Suspiro Ryoma-Primera vez que apoyo al vejestorio, pero tiene razón-

-mmm podemos esperar un momento, creo-Susurro Ryoga, conociendo el carácter de aquella dos mujeres-

-Betsuni-Murmuro Ryoma

-¿Tienes alguna objeción? Ryoma-Kun-Gruñó Nanako

-¿Eh?-Tragó saliva al ver a su prima enfadada- No es eso…-

Los tres suspiraron nerviosos, mientras las dos mujeres los observaban enfadadas, Sakuno tan solo soltó una risa disimulada al ver la cara que tenía Ryoma, Ryoga y Nanjiro les encontraba cierto parecido.

Cuando pasaron los minutos de reposo, todos se levantaron y caminaron hacía la cancha. Nanjiro con Ryoga iban adelante hablando sobre unos asuntos, Nanako con Rinko atrás y al último la pareja.

Sakuno iba muy pensativa, ahora que había hablado Nanjiro, se sentía mejor por un lado, pero por el otro aun seguía preguntándose si aquella relación de hermanos cambiaría. Al menos hoy había pasado un gran paso, ya que se llevaban mejor.

Ryoma observaba a su prometida, confusa ¿Por qué iba tan callada? ¿Se encontraba bien? Entonces recordó que antes del almuerzo ella se había notado extraña y además quería conversar con su padre…eso si era raro.

Sin pensar más, dejó de caminar. Ella lo miró confusa y él la miró con ojos penetrantes:

-¿Qué ocurre Ryoma-Kun? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Al no escuchar su respuesta continuó-¿Pasa algo?-

-mmm eso debería preguntarlo yo ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-¿Eh? No me pasa nada ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Estas muy callada, eso es raro…además antes de comer te notabas extraña-

-No me ocurre nada, solo estaba callada porque estaba pensando en algo-

-¿En que?-Dijo en un tono frío

-Esto…sobre ti y Ryoga ¡Es bueno que se estén llevando mejor!-Sonrió

-mmm puede que digas la verdad, pero presiento que hay algo mas-Murmuro sin desviar la mirada-Tiene que ver con lo que hablaste con mi padre ¿Verdad?-

-¿Eh? Yo…no sé de que hablas, lo que hablamos…-Comenzó a tartamudear, le daba vergüenza decirle lo que hablo con Nanjiro. Especialmente sobre aquel resentimiento, si le decía lo que habían hablado, lo mas seguro es que Ryoma nunca la perdonaría por haber revelado ese sentimiento del pasado-

-¿Y bien?-Enarco una ceja- Te has puesto nerviosa, responde Sakuno ¿Qué hablaste con él?-

-Yo…bueno, es que…no puedo decirlo-

-No puedo creerlo Ryoma ¿Estas celoso de tu propio padre?-Rió Nanjiro atrás de ellos

-Betsuni no son celos, solo quiero saber ¿Qué hablaron?- Se dirigió a su padre ahora, con mirada sospechosa y luego miró a Sakuno- ¿Y porque estas tan preocupada?-

-Yo…bueno, es que yo…solo quería que-Se puso más nerviosa

-Tranquila Sakuno, yo se lo diré-Susurro Nanjiro con una sonrisa

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Pero entonces…-Le susurro en voz baja para que Ryoma no escuchara nada-

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-Le susurro Nanjiro en el mismo nivel

-Que Ryoma-Kun me odie después de esto…-

-Eso no pasará…-

-¿Qué están susurrándose?- Gruñó Ryoma- Algo me esconden…-

-Mira hijo, hablaremos de esto después del juego-Le dijo serio su padre

-Esta bien-Suspiro

Dicho esto, caminaron todos hacía las canchas. Ryoga ya estaba preparado, ahora solo estaba haciendo flexiones para empezar.

Ryoma comenzó a abrocharse los zapatos, para luego hacer unas flexiones y jugar. Entonces Sakuno aprovechando que aun no empezaba el juego, caminó hacía él. Estaba preocupada, ahora él debía odiarla por ocultarle cosas:

-Yo…Ryoma-Kun, Lo siento-

-¿Por qué Lo sientes?-Dijo sin dejar de mirar sus zapatillas

-Porque…te tengo que ocultar estas cosas…-Sus ojos se nublaron, Ryoma ahora parecía ignorarla y volver a ser aquel chico frío que conocía antes- Ahora debes estar muy enfadado conmigo ¿Verdad?-

-mmm no lo sé-

-Bueno, creo que me voy…para que puedas jugar-Sonrió triste- Aunque estemos así, te animare para este partido…Se que lo lograrás-

Dicho esto comenzó a caminar decidida hacía las bancas, se sentía mal. Ahora por culpa de ella, Ryoma no se concentraría en el partido y además estaría enfadado.

De repente, sintió una mano calida jalando su muñeca otra vez. Al mirar hacía atrás, sus ojos se penetraron en los de su príncipe:

-Ryoma-Kun, yo…-

-Jamás podría enojarme contigo, si lo hiciera…me odiaría a mi mismo-

-Pero… ¿Aun en estos casos?-

-Sí aun en estos casos e incluso no me enojare, cuando sepa de que hablaron-

-Lo siento…-Susurro cabizbaja

-Como siempre sigues disculpándote sin necesidad-Sonrió- Aunque te diga que no disculpes lo sigues haciendo…-Comenzó a jugar con una de sus trenzas-Al fin del cabo, así eres tu Sakuno ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…-Susurro sin entender a donde quería llegar

-mmm después de todo me gusta como eres-La miró a los ojos haciendo que esta se sonrojara-Incluso cuando te sonrojas…-

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, Sakuno estaba totalmente roja, Ryoma-Kun después de todo ¿No estaba enfadado?

Ryoga y los demás observaban la escena sonrientes, Nanjiro se sentía feliz después de todo su hijo no era igual a él en el amor, pero era romántico a su manera.

Al sentirse observados, voltearon hacía ellos y todos lo observaban sonrientes. Ryoma se bajó la gorra y dijo:

-Bueno es hora que juguemos-

-¿Seguro?-Sonrió Ryoga- Si quieres puedo esperar una rato mas-

-Betsuni…Juguemos ahora-Dijo caminando hacía la cancha

-Como digas Chibisuke…no sabía que eras tan romantico-Rió

Nanjiro se puso como arbitro y dio el inicio del partido. Ryoga debía hacer el servicio, por lo cual comenzó a hacer rebotar la pelota contra el suelo, una y otra vez. Cuando vio a su hermano menor preparado, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, lanzó la pelota hacía el cielo y le pegó con la raqueta justo en el centro.

La pelota veloz dio un pequeño rebote que aprovecho el príncipe aprovecho esto para usar la técnica Drive B, devolviendo la pelota en forma de una B.

Como Ryoga conocía aquella técnica muy bien, la devolvió con un Drive A. Entonces su hermano la devolvió de inmediato usando el Twist Serve, haciendo que la pelota rebotara en dirección contraria (esta técnica es muy similar al servicio cortado) haciendo un efecto liftado que hizo el primer punto para Ryoma:

-Punto para Ryoma…0/15-Sonrió Nanjiro- Muy buen tiro-

-Nada mal Chibisuke…-Sonrió Ryoga- Pensé que no podrías devolver el Drive A, pero entonces hiciste el Twist Serve una técnica americana muy buena-

-mmm como digas, continua con el servicio-

-Bien-Susurro Ryoga

Comenzó a darle bote a la pelota, para luego lanzarla al cielo y golpearla con la pelota otra vez. Solo que esta ves la pelota que todos pensaban que iba a la misma dirección que la anterior, dio un giro con efecto, haciendo prácticamente el Twist Server, claro que usado a manera de smash.

Ryoma conocía aquella técnica, por lo cual sabía perfectamente, que sí estaba usando esa, debía pensar rápido en algunas técnicas que Ryoga no conociera o sino siempre estarían a empate "Creo que le daré un poco de tiempo para contestar la bola, mientras pienso…así que por ahora usare la técnica de Split Step" Se dijo a si mismo y corrió a pasos instantáneos para devolver la pelota.

Ryoga por supuesto la devolvió mas fuerte usando la técnica de Drive D, no quería jugar tan lentito, quería ver de inmediato que técnicas poseía su hermano pequeño o más bien saber cuanto había cambiado en este tiempo:

-15/15… ¿Qué te pasa Ryoma?- Pregunto Nanjiro

-Nada…-Susurro

-Punto para mi- Sonrió Ryoga- ¿Qué te parece? Use el Drive D, que es como dos Drive B consecutivos…Pensé que lo devolverías Chibisuke-

-mmm que bien-Murmuro Ryoma aun pensando

-Entonces ¿Continuamos?-

-Claro, debes seguir con su servicio-Dijo Ryoma serio- El juego aun no ha terminado-

Ryoga al escuchar la última frase de Ryoma, le recordó a cuando era pequeño y siempre reclamaba porque no terminaban el juego.

Sin dudarlo más, le dio un top spin a la pelota logrando que la pelota se dirigiera directo al cuerpo de Ryoma.

Ryoma al ver la pelota ir velozmente, se concentro en devolverla pensando que era un smash. Pero entonces cuando se puso frente a ella, esta dio un rebote en el suelo y saltó hacía la cabeza de Ryoma con fuerza.

La gorra del príncipe cayó, al igual que él, en la cancha de tenis. Aquella técnica no era la que pensaba, se trataba de un Twister Server ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Sakuno lo observaba preocupada, tenía ganas de correr a ver como se encontraba, ya que se había dado un gran golpe en la cabeza. Pero no podía, porque sabía que estaba contra las reglas interrumpir un partido:

-30/15…-Dijo Nanjiro serio

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Estas bien?-Grito Sakuno

-Si…estoy bien-Dijo levantándose- No es nada…-

-mmm pensé que podrías devolver aquella técnica, después de todo la sabes muy bien Chibisuke-

-"No me di cuenta…que era un Twist"-Pensó Ryoma, mientras tomaba su gorra del suelo y la sacudía para luego ponérsela-

Ryoga volvió a hacer rebotar la pelota contra el suelo, (¿Por qué hacen siempre eso los tenistas? Incluso yo hago eso xD) la lanzó hacía el cielo, para luego golpearla con la raqueta con fuerza.

La pelota voló hacía Ryoma con fuerza, parecía una bola de fuego que iba hacía su enemigo a estrellarse.

El echizen menor, saltó muy alto, sin ni siquiera esperar el bote de la pelota, (Ya que sabía perfectamente de que técnica se trataba) giro en el aire y golpeó la pelota con una. Fuerza tan increíble. Haciendo creer a todos que había un tornado encima de él.

Aquella técnica hizo que Ryoga saliera desprevenido y la pelota se estrellara en su cara, haciendo otro punto:

-30 iguales-Dijo Nanjiro sorprendido, no ha había visto esa técnica hace mucho

-"¿Qué fue eso?"-Pensó Ryoga

Sakuno, Nanako y Rinko observaban sorprendidas, la pelota había ido muy fuerte, además que se había ido a la cara de Ryoga… ¿Eso habría sido apropósito?

Aun así se sentía increíble presenciar aquella técnica, para la chica de cabello largo era como vivir una película ¿Fue su idea o Ryoma voló? Pareció que como en el momento en que dio giros en el aire, se formara un tornado sin lluvia. "Debió ser mi imaginación" Susurro con una gotita en su cabeza (Al estilo anime)

El juego continuó, Ryoga sabía muy bien que si Ryoma había sacado esa técnica era porque el juego se estaba poniendo serio. Así que lanzó una pelota rápida con efecto (Drive C)

Ryoma nuevamente utilizo la misma técnica con más fuerza. Haciendo que la pelota fuera de una velocidad tan fuerte y con efecto que nadie pudiera detenerla.

Como Ryoga ya había experimentado la técnica dos veces, sabía que una técnica tan buena la podría usar de nuevo. Por lo mismo lanzó la pelota hacía arriba, para luego hacer un Drive B.

Pero antes que la B se formara. Ryoma cambió su raqueta de mano a la derecha. Para entonces golpear con mucha fuerza hacia la cuerda que está entre la red y el polo.

Debido a la tremenda fuerza que utilizo, la cuerda cortó la pelota por la mitad, lo que provoco que los dos trozos de la pelota cayeran en diferentes direcciones.

Ryoga observó boquiabierto, a su lado izquierdo había un pedazo y en lado derecho otro:

-Esto…No puede ser-Exclamo Sakuno- Ryoma-Kun a…P-Partido la pelota en dos…-

-Es verdad-Susurro Nanako con una gotita en su cabeza-Esto es demasiado… ¿Verdad tía?-

-Eh…creo que tienen razón-Murmuro Rinko

-¿Cómo haz hecho…eso?-Murmuro Ryoga sorprendido

-"Ese es Samurai Drive"-Pensó Nanjiro

-mmm eso fue punto ¿No?-Dijo Ryoma mirando a su padre, ignorando lo que había dicho Ryoga -Entraron ambos pedazos en la cancha…deberías contarlo-

-¿Me estas ignorando? Chibisuke-Suspiro Ryoga con una venita en cabeza-

-Sí…es verdad…-Murmuro Nanjiro y luego miro a sus hijos- Ventaja para Ryoma…30/40-

-"OH sorprendente…cuenta ese punto, aunque se haya partido la pelota"-Pensó Sakuno

-¿Ya te rindes?- Preguntó Ryoma a su hermano mayor

-Claro que no, esto esta recién comenzando Chibisuke-

-Eso es verdad…-Sonrió Ryoma- Continuemos…-

Entre los dos intercambiaron miradas alegres, como de verdaderos hermanos. De aquel detalle nadie se puede a ver dado cuenta, pero Sakuno y Rinko si, se sintieron felices al saber que este partido los había hecho unirse de nuevo.

Ryoga sin más que decir, continuo con el partido, lanzó una pelota al aire e hizo una técnica muy poderosa, que nuevamente hizo creer a todos que la pelota estaba en llamas. Pero para Ryoma eso era interesante, devolvió la pelota nuevamente con la técnica de Cyclone Smash. Haciendo el último punto:

-Juego para Ryoma…-Sonrió Nanjiro

-Jure que harías la misma técnica de partir la pelota-Rió Ryoga- Pero me has ganado el primer juego, ahora deberás hacer tú, un buen servicio Chibisuke-

-Por supuesto-Sonrió Ryoma- Mada Mada Dane-

Continuara……………………………………………………………………………

Konichiwa!!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, gomene por la demora es que debido al terremoto me retrase más. Porque mi pc se cayó u.u y ahí tenía la conti.

Entonces ahora que estoy en la casa de mi prima Temari-Sempai, le pedi el pc y tuve que hacer la conti todo denuevo xD

Bueno espero que les guste, Arigato por pasarte

Comenten onegaii

Sayonara


	48. Juego entre Hermanos

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, antes de que lean este capítulo. Quiero decirles que me ha costado mucho escribirlo, jeje porque para hacer este partido más parecido a los de la serie, tuve que repasar muchos partidos. Es decir aquí verán, algunas técnicas de los partidos que ha jugado Ryoma en la serie, contra Tezuka, Sanada, Atobe, Ryoga (En la película) y Yukimura._

_Tal vez se den cuenta, que algunas técnicas que posee Ryoga no son originalmente de él, son de otros personajes. Todas estas técnicas no las invente yo, le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi ¡Que es mucho mejor escritor que yo! Por eso lo admiro._

_Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo, comenten onegai (Lo hice muy largo). Nos vemos abajo n_n_

"**Capitulo 48- Juego entre hermanos"**

Como al príncipe le correspondía el servicio ahora. Se puso en posición de saque, flexiono las rodillas y lanzó la pelota hacía el cielo. Sus ojos primero analizaron la pelota, para luego golpearla con la raqueta haciendo un saque perfecto. Ryoga corrió hacía la pelota y la devolvió a tiempo.

Ryoma estuvo devolviéndola normalmente sin ninguna técnica poderosa, eso hacía dudar a Nanjiro y a Ryoga de que es lo que tramaba:

"mmm creo que ya se lo que estás haciendo…Ryoma-Kun"-Pensó su prometida, al recordar que Ryoma a veces hacía eso para lanzar un saque sorpresa o para analizar al contrincante.

Cuando la pelota volvió otra vez hacía Ryoma, este último camino a zancadas hacía la malla. Ryoga lo observo confuso "No podrá alcanzarla, va muy alto". El príncipe dio un largo saltó hacía arriba y golpeó la pelota con una fuerza realmente increíble, que hizo creer a todos que la pelota había desaparecido, cuando eran realidad fue veloz.

-15-0…-sonrió Ryoma

-Esa pelota…fue muy veloz-Murmuro Nanako, mientras todos guardaban silenció

-"Lo sabía Ryoma-Kun"-Pensó Sakuno sonriendo

-mmm continua con el juego enano-

Ryoma comenzó a darle bote a la pelota, para luego lanzarla al cielo y golpearla con la raqueta otra vez. Haciendo un smash, muy parecido al Twist Server. Ryoga al ver que si no actuaba rápido, no obtendría puntos, sonrió "Es hora de usar esta técnica…que aprendí de ese chico…Anti-Smash"

Ryoga usó la fuerza centrífuga de la pelota, para devolverla a la parte posterior del terreno de Ryoma.

-Esa técnica es…no puede ser-Quedo boquiabierto Ryoma, al recordar que esa técnica es usada por dos personas conocidas para él-

-15 iguales-Anunció Nanjiro

-Una técnica Anti-Smash…-Susurro Ryoma sorprendido- Esa técnica es la que utiliza Fuji-Sempai y Atobe-

-mmm ¿Has dicho Atobe?- Sonrió Ryoga- ¿También le conoces?-

-¿Eh? No me digas…que tu…esa técnica se la…-

-Así es…se la copié por así decirlo, claro que la mejore un poco y resulta ser perfecta contra tus Smash-Sonrió- Te debes preguntar cómo lo conozco ¿No?...Pues lo conocí en América por casualidad y tuvimos un partido de tenis-

-Es verdad…Atobe siempre viaja a américa-Sonrió Nanjiro entendiendo todo

-Bueno…continuemos con el partido- Suspiro Ryoma, para luego pensar sobre aquella técnica- "Sí jugó contra Atobe, quiere decir que hay varias técnicas que puede haberle copiado y mejorado a su manera. Debo analizar que técnica puedo usar contra él, un Smash ya no resultaría, ya que tiene un Anti-Smash"-

Nuevamente Ryoma hizo el servicio, intentando hacer una técnica nueva para vencer a su hermano "Haré el servicio de la Torcedura Violenta" pensó el príncipe. Dicho esto lanzó la bola, la cual golpeó la tierra con fuerza, para entonces cambiar de dirección.

Como Ryoga tenía la mano derecha adolorida, decidió cambiarla a la izquierda velozmente, para devolver la pelota con un Drive B más poderoso que el anterior, haciendo el segundo punto del juego:

-15/ 30…-

Sakuno quedo impresionada ante eso, sabía muy bien que tanto Nanjiro como Ryoma eran fuertes, por poseer aquella habilidad de los ambidiestros para usar ambas manos en un juego. Pero no se imaginaba que Ryoga era tan bueno como ellos dos, pensaba que poseía otras técnicas no tan fuertes…y se había equivocado:

-¿Qué pasa Chibisuke? ¿Quieres perder?-

-Jamás-Gruño- Yo no he dicho eso…-

-mmm aunque no lo digas, lo estas demostrando… ¿Qué sucedió con las técnicas de antes? ¿Se te han agotado las ideas?-

-Aun no…-Gruño Ryoma y comenzó a pensar- "mmm en realidad el Drive B es una técnica fácil de devolver, solo que esta vez los movimientos que utilizó fueron más poderosos que lo anterior…mmm Lo tengo"-Sonrió

Lanzó la pelota hacía el cielo, para luego golpearla con la raqueta fuertemente. Una pelota veloz cruzó la malla. Ryoga la devolvió instantáneamente y Ryoma la devolvió haciendo que la pelota saliera de la cancha pasando al lado del poste de la red y volviendo a entrar. Haciendo un punto para él:

-30 iguales- Susurro Nanjiro- Esa técnica, no es de…-

-Kaoru Kaidoh-Murmuro Sakuno observando la pelota marcada en la cancha-Esa técnica es un Boomerang Snake-

-Esta técnica era muy conveniente para este momento-Explicó Ryoma y miró a Ryoga- Si estamos copiando técnicas, esta es una muy buena-

-mmm esa técnica, nunca la había visto…es como arriesgado que la pelota salga y vuelva a entrar… ¿Quién es Kaoru Kaidoh?-

-Un integrante de Seigaku-

-Ya veo, uno de los titulares…si he oído hablar sobre ustedes-Sonrió Ryoga- Algún día me gustaría jugar contra su capitán…Tezuka Kunimitsu ¿Es muy fuerte?-

-mmm sí, no creo que puedas vencerlo fácilmente-

-jeje no lo creo…ver para creer-Rió y luego se puso serio- Si es así, será interesante jugar contra él-

Sin más que acotar, el juego continuó. Ryoma después de haber hecho ese punto, había pensado mucho en hacer más técnicas copiadas, pero a la vez mejoradas con su fuerza. Solo que no estaba seguro, ya que quería ganar con sus propias técnicas no con la de otros. Porque eso sería depender de los demás.

Lanzó la pelota hacía al cielo, con una fuerza increíble. Todos creyeron que iba a hacer un Drive A o quizás un B. Pero no fue así, en vez de golpear la raqueta de inmediato contra la pelota. Dio un largo saltó hacía arriba en el aire, torciendo y desenroscando el cuerpo detrás sobre la bola para golpearla con fuerza, a esto se le llamaba Rotura violenta del ciclón.

La pelota voló velozmente hacía Ryoga, como un platillo volador sin freno que directo hacía su cara. El hermano mayor, raudamente protegió su cara con la raqueta y la devolvió hacía arriba.

Cuando la pelota venía descendiendo hacía él otra vez, Ryoga se lanzó hacía arriba e hizo la misma técnica que Ryoma claro que aún más poderosa. Con esto destruyo el servicio de Ryoma.

-OH… Ryoga, puedes hacer la técnica de Muga ningún Kyōchi-Murmuro Nanjiro

-¿La técnica de Muga ningún Kyōchi?- Susurro Ryoma- Esa es…la que-

-Intente enseñarte la vez pasada…-Dijo Nanjiro- Esa técnica es muy impresionante, pocos tenistas en el mundo han podido hacerla-

-Así es, es impresionante… Es un estado en el cual los productos del usuario naturalmente todas las técnicas que él ve, puede copiar perfectamente-Sonrió Ryoga- Lo aprendí hace un tiempo-

-Impresionante- Susurro Nanjiro haciendo que Ryoma se sintiera una vez más débil e inferior contra su hermano adoptivo-

-"No importa que técnica use…Ryoga igual puede devolverla"- Pensó Ryoma con odio

-Bueno hasta ahora tenemos 30/40 ¿No?-Sonrió Ryoga mirando a su padre -

Ryoma no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a sentirse mal por ello. Su sueño siempre había sido derrotar a su padre y posteriormente a su capitán. Pero también…aunque no lo admitiera siempre pensó en alguien más importante que ellos dos como su rival superior, a nadie más que su hermano Ryoga.

Sakuno se sentía preocupada ante eso, sabía perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo Ryoma en ese momento. Ya que podía ver en su mirada cierto resentimiento, aunque intentara hacer cambiar ese sentimiento, no lo conseguía…Después de todo, aquí el problema no era Ryoga, era más bien Nanjiro que no aprendía la lección y aún seguía haciendo una diferencia mayor entre ellos.

Ryoma se preparó para seguir con el servició, ya no sabía qué hacer. Porque seguramente, si hacía otras técnicas de sus sempai, lo más seguro es que también las copiaría automáticamente, debido a la técnica de Muga ningún Kyōchi "¿Debo arriesgarme?" Pensó el príncipe viendo que técnica usar "Creo que no tengo otra opción".

Sin pensarlo, volvió la pelota en uno de alta velocidad, creando a ciclón alrededor de él. Para entonces utilizar una diversión mientras que él golpea su vuelta. Haciendo creer que estaba envuelto en un dragón de fuego.

La pelota en llamas (Ellos la ven así, no el público) voló hacía Ryoga. Este último sin pensarlo la devolvió haciendo el ojo del samurai. Donde Ryoga tiene un estilo muy dinámico del juego porque él puede cambiar entre muchas técnicas del otro jugador.

Con esto, pudo devolver la pelota con un ciclón de agua. Ryoma saltó hacía la pelota y la devolvió haciendo un pasó partido que implica aterrizar solamente con un pie.

Ryoga a la vez la devolvió con fuerza y Ryoma aumento su velocidad golpeando la pelota cerca de la malla.

A su vez esta fue devuelta. Así estuvieron un rato devolviendo la pelota, como quedaba solo un punto Ryoma no podía esperar, por lo mismo cuando la pelota volvió a él aprovecho la oportunidad para devolverla con un Drive B.

Solo que justo cuando la pelota estaba por completar la B en la parte de su contrincante. Ryoga la devolvió velozmente utilizando la Zona Samurai de Nanjiro. Haciendo el último punto:

-Juego para Ryoga-

-Ahora me toca a mí el servicio-Esbozo una sonrisa, mientras veía a su hermano levantándose del suelo muy agotado-

-Ryoma-Kun…-Susurro Sakuno preocupada, tenía ganas de intervenir este partido e ir a ver como estaba. Pero sabía muy bien que no debía hacerlo otra vez, ya que en el partido que tuvo con Atobe, Ryoma le explico muy bien que no debía hacerlo mas porque era una falta de respeto para los jugadores en medio de un juego.

Cuando Ryoma se puso de pie, Ryoga se preparó para hacer el saque. Comenzando a hacer rebotar la pelota contra el suelo "Chibisuke… ¿Estás preparado?" Sonrió este mirando a su hermano menos sudando "…Hagamos este juego entretenido… ¿Si?"

El príncipe al oír aquello, doblo las rodillas y se preparó para el saque. Sabía que cuando Ryoga decía algo así, era porque el juego estaba siendo aburrido si él se cansaba fácilmente "No perderé, por nada del mundo" Pensó Ryoma "No puedo hacerlo…y menos en frente de él" susurro en voz baja, viendo a su padre como árbitro "Además esta ella…a quien menos le puedo fallar" Su mirada se dirigió a Sakuno.

-Chicos, antes que sigan- Dijo Nanjiro- No olviden lo que están haciendo…-Al ver la cara de sus hijos, dio un suspiro- El tenis no es una competencia de quien es el mejor, el tenis es más que un juego…es sentir que es parte de uno mismo como un lazo que no puede ser destruido…-Nanjiro hablaba tan serio, que hasta Rinko sonrió al verlo hablando como un verdadero padre- Cuando entiendan a que me refiero, podrán volverse más fuertes-

"mmm El tenis…es parte de uno mismo…Como un lazo que no puede romperse" Pensó Ryoma, recordando la primera vez que jugó tenis en su infancia con su padre, "Creo que sé a qué se refiere…"-

-mmm muy sabias palabras, padre-Susurro Ryoga sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa- Hay muchas técnicas que aun debo aprender de ti, viejo…hasta ahora solo he aprendido las mejores…obsérvame-

Ryoga lanzó la pelota hacía el cielo haciendo el servicio de la torcedura, distinto al de su hermano pequeño puesto que en vez de despedir hacia la cara, despidió hacía alado.

Ryoma la devolvió con la misma técnica, usando el Muga ningún Kyōchi. Ryoga sonrió sorprendido, si su hermano había hecho esa técnica, era porque el juego se estaba poniendo más que entretenido. Devolvió la pelota velozmente con un Drive A, Ryoma corrió hacía la pelota e hizo una técnica que nunca antes había hecho, pero que claro los otros dos Echizen sabían muy bien cual era…la de Hyaku Ren Jitoku ningún Kiwami (pináculo del trabajo duro). Esta era la primera puerta del Muga ningún Kyōchi, donde podía enfocar toda su energía en diversas partes de su cuerpo, aumentando las capacidades de esa partición del cuerpo.

Con esto, Ryoma había devuelto la pelota más veloz y poderosa hacía Ryoga. Aquí el hermano mayor, intento devolverla con otra de sus técnicas copiadas, pero no lo consiguió, ya que la pelota pasó por alado de él como un meteorito haciendo el primer punto a favor de su contrincante:

-0/15- Dijo Nanjiro- Ryoma ¿Cómo hiciste esa técnica? Esa es la primera puerta del Muga ningún Kyōchi, la del pináculo del trabajo duro. Siempre quise enseñártela, pero no pensé que la aprenderías tan fácilmente…es impresionante-

-mmm yo también lo creo…-Suspiro Ryoma acomodándose la gorra

"Esa puerta…Nunca he podido abrirla… ¿Cómo es que…lo hizo?-Pensó Ryoga confundido-"Chibisuke, has incrementado tu fuerza…nada mal" Sonrió Ryoga para si-"Si es así, creo que tendré que hacer mis saques más rápidos"-

Dicho esto, Ryoga lanzó la pelota hacía arriba, para luego golpearla contra la raqueta con fuerza, haciendo un Twist Server.

Eso fue un gran error que cometió, debido a que Ryoma se manejaba mucho en esta técnica y podría devolverla fácilmente. El Príncipe enfocó toda su energía en distintas partes del cuerpo, así logró correr velozmente hacía la pelota y devolverla con toda la energía con su brazo derecho. En este estado, el pelo y los ojos de Ryoma se volvieron a un color verde, junto con la mayor parte de su pelo que clava hacia arriba.

Ya que ahora había abierto las tres puertas que tiene el Muga ningún Kyōchi. Que son el Hyaku Ren Jitoku ningún Kiwami (pináculo del trabajo duro), el Saiki Kanpatsu ningún Kiwami (pináculo de la gran sabiduría) y por último Teni Muhō ningún Kiwami (pináculo de la perfección)

Ryoga a su vez la devolvió con un Cyclone Smash gigante "Calculando necesitaría unos…2 o 3 tiros mas para ganarle" con ayuda de la segunda puerta del Muga ningún Kyōchi, la de pináculo de la gran sabiduría (Saiki Kanpatsu ningún Kiwami) sabía cuantos tiros necesitaba para ganar.

Entonces devolvió la pelota resbalando como siempre encima cerca de la red y saltó después para realizar el Drive B, más poderoso que cualquier otro que alguien haya visto, ya que estaba combinado con la fuerza de la técnica de la segunda puerta:

-0/30…-Dijo Nanjiro

-"Que fuerza tan increíble, sabía que Ryoma-Kun era poderoso, pero no conocía esta técnica ni nada parecido"- Pensó la chica de largas trenzas

-¿Quién es él?- Dijo la voz de Sumiré cerca de su nieta- Se parece mucho a Nanjiro y a Ryoma…mmm me parece haberlo visto antes…Y por cierto ¿Ryoma tiene el pelo más claro o es mi idea?

-¿Abuela?- Exclamo Sakuno y luego sonrió- Por fin has llegado…sobre tu pregunta, él es Ryoga Echizen…el hermano de Ryoma-Kun-

-OH… ¿En serio?- Murmuro Sumiré y se sentó alado de su nieta- ¿Quién va ganando?-

-Pues…En este momento Ryoma-Kun…van en 0/30-

-Ya veo ¿Y Ryoma porque esta así?-

Mientras Sumiré seguía haciéndole preguntas a Sakuno. Ryoma respiraba algo agotado, pero a la vez, se sentía mejor. Su cuerpo se estaba recuperando y se sentía más fuerte en su interior:

-Sabes, siento…Como si estuviera jugando tenis por primera vez- Susurro Ryoma a Nanjiro

-Lo entiendo, esa es la clave para ser mejor. Es simplemente la sensación que uno tiene primero, cuando siente gozar al jugar tenis-

-Creo que es lo que siento ahora-Sonrió Ryoma

-Sin embargo, hay gente que se absorbe también en los mecanismos del tenis y se termina olvidando de esta sensación-

Ryoga que no había oído nada de lo que hablaban esos dos, se estaba preparando para seguir con el servició, ya que no podía ser que hasta ahora no llevaba ningún punto. Lanzó la pelota hacía arriba, flexiono las rodillas e hizo un saque con efecto poderoso, que hizo creer a los que estaban jugando que era de un color azul zafiro por la fuerza incrementada.

Ryoma entonces utilizó el Teni Muhō ningún Kiwami, para golpear la pelota a una velocidad tan potente que nadie pudo verla. Nanjiro sabía perfectamente que esta técnica era capaz de tener resultados así. Por lo mismo, llamó a un sirviente para que repasara la jugada con un monitor de video. (Nanjiro hace unos días había puesto ese monitor para grabar los partidos de su hijo y para espiar las conversaciones que tenía él con Sakuno)

El sirviente miró en cámara lenta la jugada varias veces, pero no podía captar la pelota que había lanzado Ryoma-Sama ya que era muy veloz. Luego de varios intentos, lo consiguió, camino hacía Nanjiro y le mostró el video:

-Hemos podido captar la pelota, ha entrado…así que es un 0/40-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo ha entrado?-Preguntó confuso Ryoga

-Velo por ti mismo- Dijo Nanjiro señalándole el monitor

Ryoga quedo impactado con eso, al ver la repetición en cámara lenta, se había dado cuenta que efectivamente había entrado, "Ryoma gana 2 set a 1" Anunció Nanjiro.

Ryoma cayó de rodillas agotado, al igual que Ryoga. Ambos respiraban agitadamente después de ese largo partido. Sakuno corrió con una botella de agua hacía donde estaba su prometido preocupada, ya que parecía que se iba a desmayar y lo mismo hizo Nanako para ayudar a su primo:

-Ryoma-Kun…Bebe esto- Dijo entregándole la botella

-Sí…-Susurro y comenzó a tomar agua sin detenerse. Cuando no quedaba ni una gota de agua, suspiró- Gracias…Sakuno-

-No es nada-Sonrió- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-mmm- Dijo intentando ponerse de pie

-Buen partido Chibisuke- Sonrió Ryoga tendiéndole una mano

-Gracias- Dijo aceptando la mano de su hermano para pararse

Luego de la victoria de Ryoma, toda la familia fue a cenar (Claro se bañaron antes) porque ya era muy tarde. En la mesa era sorprendente ver a Ryoma y Ryoga parecían llevarse mejor, después de aquel partido reciente.

-Ryoga ¿Por qué no te quedas?-Preguntó Rinko

-Lo haría de verdad, pero tengo cosas que hacer-

-Es verdad-Murmuro Ryoma sabiendo que su hermano era muy ocupado

-Lo lamento-Dijo Ryoga mirando a la mujer que fue como su madre- Pero cuando termine, vendré…Lo prometo-

-Cuando quieras, serás bien recibido-Sonrió Nanjiro

-Gracias, de verdad-Sonrió Ryoga y luego miró la hora- Bien, creo que es hora de irme-

Dicho esto, todos caminaron hacía la puerta principal a despedirlo. Como Ryoga les había dado su número de celular, estaría a partir de hoy en contacto con todos. Rinko abrazó a Ryoga con cariño, después de todo lo quería como si fuera su hijo mayor. Luego de ser soltado por su madre (así se querían como madre e hijo), Nanako se abalanzó hacía él.

-Te extrañaremos Ryoga-

-Yo igual los extrañare-Sonrió

-Ven cuando quieras, te estaremos esperando-Le devolvió la sonrisa- Entonces te preparare un rico postre de naranja-

-Eso sería muy delicioso…Gracias Nanako-Chan vendré cuando pueda-

Cuando se separaron, Nanjiro se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo paternal. De los cuales había tenido muy pocos con Ryoma, ya que a este último le desagradaban los abrazos. "Serás bienvenido, cuando quieras" Le sonrió Nanjiro, "Gracias Viejo" susurro Ryoga. Caminó hacía Sakuno y la abrazó también, pero fue un abrazo más pequeño que el resto de los abrazos, porque sabía muy bien que chibisuke se enfadaría mucho si lo hacía más largo.

-Me alegro haberte conocido…Sakuno-Chan. Pensé que jamás tendría una cuñada, porque había oído que Chibisuke se había puesto más frío y engreído. Por lo cual todos creían que no se interesaría en ninguna chica-Miró a su hermano- Después de todo, estaban todos equivocados, Ryoma encontró a la mujer perfecta para él…muy guapa y simpática- Sonrió- Tú…Sakuno-

-Gracias…-Se sonrojo por lo que había dicho

-Sakuno-Chan te quiero dar las gracias por haber cuidado tan bien de Chibisuke-

-¿Eh? No es nada…Al contrario Ryoma-Kun cuida más de mí-

-Aun así gracias…nos vemos-Le dijo serio

Ryoga se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ryoma que estaba a dos centímetros de ella "Pensar que en el pasado él era diferente" Pensó. Y entonces volteó hacía la chica de cabello largo otra vez:

-Sabes me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si lo hubieras conocido antes…en el pasado se reía más seguido y era más tierno…además-

-No hables de eso…-Gruñó Ryoma

-¿Por qué? Si eras tan tierno- Rió mirando a su hermano

-mmm no me gusta recordar eso-

-jeje sabía que dirías eso-Sonrió-Después de todo, eres mi hermano pequeño, se cómo eres-

Ryoma se quedó en silenció al escuchar eso último, era otra de las frases que le decía en el pasado. De repente sin previo aviso, Ryoga lo abrazó con fuerza. Aquel acto se sintió raro para el príncipe…sentir un abrazó de verdaderos hermanos:

-Te extrañare Chibisuke- Sonrió atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo

-Me estas asfixiando…-Todos lo hacían

-Oh, lo siento-Rió separándose de él. Entonces posó su mano con cariño en la cabeza de su hermano- Nos vemos Chibisuke-

-Sí…nos vemos Ryoga-

Ryoga entró en una limosina y bajó el vidrio negro para ver a su familia en la puerta, "Nos vemos" Esbozó una sonrisa, entonces el vehículo partió hacía la salida. Cuando no quedaba rastro de la limosina. Nanjiro y Ryoma se miraron, sabían muy bien, que tenían que hablar sobre un asunto pendiente. Decidieron ir a la oficina, para tratar este asunto tan delicado para el Rey de Japón, nunca antes había hablado con su hijo. Nanjiro se paró cerca de él y lo miró preocupado:

-Me vas a decir ¿O no?-Preguntó Ryoma serio

-Claro, hijo-Dio un largo suspiro y lo miro serio- Sakuno me ha contado algunas cosas…sobre ti-

-¿Qué cosas?- Dijo nervioso

Sumire ahora estaba frente a las tres mujeres conversando sobre lo que había visto hace pocos momentos:

-Ryoga y Ryoma se parecen mucho, eh- Sonrió Sumire- Que lastima, no haber llegado antes, para haber visto el juego desde el principio-

-Hablando de eso, los sábados ¿También trabaja?-Preguntó Rinko preocupada

-Sí, es muy complicado ser la directora y además la entrenadora de Seigaku. Es la razón por la que me he ausentado estos días. He estado juntándome con Tezuka y Oishi para arreglar los partidos próximos-

-¿Partidos próximos?-Preguntó Nanako

-Así es, los próximos partidos serán muy complicados, eso es lo que tenía que hablar con Ryoma. Tenemos que jugar contra un equipo en New York-

-Eso debe ser complicado…-Murmuro Sakuno

-Sí nos esforzamos podremos conseguirlo-Sonrió Sumiré- Y después de haber visto este partido, estoy segura que triunfaremos con Ryoma-

-Entonces abuela…deben viajar a New York ¿Verdad?-Al ver que su abuela asintió, se sintió triste de estar lejos de Ryoma de nuevo- ¿Y cuándo volverán?-

-mmm nos iríamos en unas semanas más y volveríamos cerca de la navidad-

-¿Eh? Pero…Ryoma-Kun está de cumpleaños en navidad… ¿No puedo ir?-

-Lo siento Sakuno, no puedes…-

-Entonces…estaré lejos de Ryoma-Kun, por tanto tiempo- Suspiro Sakuno triste

Continuara….

Aquí lo tienen un gran, largo capitulo. Gomene si en el partido hay fallas, pero no soy buena redactando cosas así U.U soy mejor en momentos dramáticos y Románticos que de este modo jeje

Ahora que estoy en el colegio fue complicado dedicarme a este capítulo. Hoy por fin pude terminarlo a las 24:00 hrs xD ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 49 "Don't Say Goodbye"

Sayonara


	49. Don't Say Goodbye

Capitulo 49- Don't Say Goodbye

En una oficina silenciosa, se encontraban padre e hijo observándose sin decir una palabra. Ryoma, no podía creer lo que le había contado su padre ¿Era verdad? Eso explicaba, la razón del porque Sakuno estaba tan preocupada:

-Entonces…Sakuno te lo ha contado todo-

-Sí, ahora se todo sobre aquel resentimiento- Suspiro- No sabes cuanto lo siento-

-Es tarde para esto, el pasado queda atrás ¿no? Después de todo, ya lo supere-

-Aun así, lo lamento. Yo tengo la culpa de todo, sino hubiera sido por mi…las cosas harían sido diferentes-Suspiro- Ahora comprendo porque odiabas a Ryoga-

-…No es necesario hablar de esto, de verdad…ya no es importante-

Ryoma camino hacía la ventana y observó el paisaje a través del cristal. Nanjiro camino hacía él y toco su hombro con preocupación:

-Te equivocas, esta conversación es mas que importante…así que debemos hablar sobre ello- Su rostro se puso serio- Si Sakuno nunca me hubiera hablado sobre esto, nunca me haría enterado sobre lo que sentías Ryoma-

-mmm la verdad, nunca creí que Sakuno se atrevería a hablar de esto contigo-Suspiro

-Fue valiente…solo porque estaba muy preocupada por ti Ryoma…No debes ni imaginarte cuanto lo estaba-

-"Como siempre, Sakuno se sigue preocupando por mi..."-Pensó el príncipe- Gracias a ella, muchas cosas han cambiado-

-Es verdad…tanto tu comportamiento, como tu relación con Ryoga han cambiado- Sonrió- Estoy orgulloso de ti, esas técnicas que utilizaste son muy difíciles de aprender-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Yo tarde mucho en aprenderlas y al parecer tu, tan solo en unos meses o talvez días. Además, me siento feliz de que tu con Ryoga al fin jugaran tenis como verdaderos hermanos-

-mmm…siempre he querido preguntarte algo sobre Ryoga… ¿Lo prefieres mas a él?-Sus ojos se volvieron nostálgicos. Al ver a su padre sonreír, se puso nervioso- No vayas a creer que estoy celoso, al contrario…ami no me importa a quien quieras mas…total estoy seguro que ustedes dos se parecen mas en lo pervertido y en-

-Ryoma…se a lo que te refieres- Sonrió y luego se puso serio- La verdad, es que los quiero a los dos por igual-

-¿Seguro?-

-Por supuesto, los dos son muy importantes para mí…Sin embargo, hay una diferencia entre tú y Ryoga- Al ver que su hijo le prestaba atención, con una mirada preocupante, prosiguió- Por ti Ryoma, siento un cariño muy distinto al que siento por Ryoga-

-¿Distinto?-

-Así es, porque como debes saber muy bien, Ryoga es adoptado. Por eso, siempre lo he querido como si fuera mi hijo, cuando en realidad no lo es. En cambió tu Ryoma, si lo eres y por lo mismo, ambos tenemos una conexión diferente de padre a hijo-Sonrió- Tú y yo somos muy iguales, en cuanto a personalidad y tenis-

-mmm Puede que tengas razón en cuanto a tenis, pero no soy igual a ti de mujeriego-

-Yo no soy mujeriego, soy "Observador"- Tosió un poco para continuar con el tema-Pero ese no es el punto…el punto es que estoy orgulloso de ti, el partido de hoy fue increíble, no pensé que aprendieras tan pronto a abrir esas puertas de la sabiduría del tenis…y me parece maravilloso. Sigue así hijo y estoy seguro que llegaras más lejos que yo con esos movimientos-

Ryoma no pudo responder, ante aquellas palabras, no sabía que decir. Siempre había querido conversar con su padre, sobre estas cosas, pero nunca había tenido el tiempo para hacerlo. Y hoy, finalmente gracias a Sakuno…lo logró:

-Ryoma a partir de hoy, quiero que sepas, que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Se que no he sido un muy buen padre estos años, siempre he pensado mas en otras cosas, que en ti…Por lo mismo, te lo digo ahora, cada vez que tengas algún problema o necesites hablar con alguien, recuerda que aquí estaré para escucharte-

-… ¿De verdad?...-

-Mira, se que no podemos cambiar el pasado y borrar todos los errores que he cometido. Pero lo que si podemos, es crear un futuro mejor padre e hijo-

-¿Q-Quieres que hagamos cosas juntos?-Ryoma no podía creer, lo que estaba oyendo, su padre… ¿Al fin había cambiado?-

-Claro, sería lo ideal…Si quieres podemos…-Sonrió maliciosamente

-Nada de mangas Hentai-

-jeje ¿Seguro?-

-Sí, 100% seguro-Suspiro

-Era una broma-Rió- Pero podemos hacer otras cosas, que tú quieras-

Ryoma sonrió ante eso, nunca había imaginado que llegara este día en que Nanjiro hablara como un verdadero padre y no como "El rey de Japón" simplemente:

-Esta bien-Suspiro- Gracias…-

-¿Eh? ¿Tú me das las gracias? ¿Por qué?-

-Por comprender esto de forma madura-

-¡Yo si soy maduro!-

-Como digas…-Rió Ryoma- Sin embargo yo no lo creo-

-¡Pequeño mas respeto!-

Ryoma camino hacía la puerta en silenció, riendo por la actitud de su padre "¿De que te ríes? ¿Acaso no me crees?" Preguntó Nanjiro "Por supuesto que no" rió y se detuvo en la manilla de la puerta "Aun así, Thank You por escuchar" Dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió hacía el pasillo, "No es nada Ryoma" susurro Nanjiro.

Justo cuando Ryoma planeaba subir las escaleras, fue interrumpido por la voz de la Directora Sumire:

-Ryoma tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-

-¿Es necesario ahora?-

-Sí es necesario-

En una habitación, se encontraba una chica de largas trenzas acostada sobre la cama, su mirada se mostraba pérdida en el cielo y su corazón sentía una enorme melancolía.

Todo debido a aquella noticia que le había dado su abuela, no podía comprender porque se sentía así, debería sentirse feliz por Seigaku, ya que con este viaje llegarían más lejos en el tenis.

Sin embargo, no quería estar lejos de Ryoma una vez mas, eso le provocaba tristeza y dolor. Ya que lo extrañaría mucho y le daba miedo no volver a verlo jamás:

-"No debería pensar en esto…Ryoma-Kun solo va de viaje, luego volverá a Japón y todo será como antes ¿No?"- Sonrió

Dicho esto, se levantó de la cama con cuidado y observó por la ventana como las flores de cerezo caían de los árboles. Abrió la ventana del balcón y miró el paisaje con nostalgia, recordando todos los momentos que había pasado en ese hermoso y grande jardín. Recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de ese lugar:

-¿Cuándo sería eso?- Sintió la voz de Nanjiro en el jardín

Al mirar hacía abajo, pudo ver a tres figuras que se encontraban charlando frente a la pileta, una de ellas era su abuela que hablaba con Nanjiro seriamente y alado de ellos dos, estaba Ryoma…el chico a quien admiraba, a quien encontraba tan gruado, a quien amaba completamente y principalmente, ahí estaba el chico a quien no quería decirle adiós:

-"Ryoma-Kun…no sé que haré sin ti"-Pensó Sakuno con la mirada fija en él

Ryoma, al sentirse observado, volteó hacía donde estaba ella. Sus miradas se hicieron una sola otra vez, Sakuno comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo experimentaba los síntomas del amor. Su corazón saltaba a mil por hora, su estomago sentía mariposas y además sentía como si ambos estuvieran solos en ese enorme jardín, bajo la lluvia de flores de cerezo a su alrededor.

Luego de que ambos se sonrieran sonrojados, Sakuno decidió que lo mejor era entrar a la habitación antes que su abuela notara su presencia.

Se dejo caer en la cama, estaba totalmente angustiada, sus ojos no podían ocultar más lo que sentía en ese momento:

-"No puedo llorar…no, no puedo hacerlo…por favor Sakuno no llores"-Se dijo a si misma, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por sus mejillas- "No puedo evitarlo…no quiero que Ryoma-Kun se aleje y menos ahora que planeaba estar con el en navidad, que también es su cumpleaños"-

Sin previó aviso, alguien golpeó la puerta dos veces. Sakuno al oír esto rápidamente limpió su rostro con un pañuelo, dejando sus mejillas libres de lágrimas que la pudieran delatar, entonces dijo: "Pasé"

Ryoma entró en la habitación el silenció, algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo, ya que Sakuno no se había dado vuelta ni siquiera para ver quien era, simplemente había permanecido en su lugar sin decir ninguna palabra:

-Sakuno, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¿Eh?...Oh, Ryoma-Kun, no sabía que eras tú-Sonrió-Si me encuentro bien-

-No lo parece, estas como distraída-

-¿De verdad? No, claro que no…estoy muy bien-Le dedico una sonrisa

-mmm no sé porque no te creo-Suspiro, sentándose a su lado

-Y dime… ¿Has hablado con el tío?-

-Si…Ahora ya se lo que habías hablado con él-

-Yo…Sobre eso. Lo siento por habérselo dicho, es que estaba muy preocupada por ti y por eso-

-No te preocupes, ya lo se…no tienes que darme explicaciones. No me enfadare contigo, te lo prometí-

-Aun así…lo que hice igual estuvo mal, porque confiaste en mí y yo se lo conté todo a tu padre, no debería haberlo hecho-

-Al contrario, me alegro que lo hayas hecho…gracias a ello, logramos tener esa conversación que nunca antes habíamos hecho-Sonrió- Te lo agradezco…-

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?- Al ver que Ryoma asentía, sonrió- No es nada Ryoma-Kun, me alegro haber podido ayudarte-

-Siempre me estas ayudando, de verdad Thank You…no sé que haría sin ti-

En ese momento los ojos carmesí de la Princesa destellaron como nunca, dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas por su mejilla. Lo último que había dicho Ryoma "No sé que haría sin ti" la hizo recordar instantáneamente el motivo de aquella la tristeza que aun guardaba en su interior.

Ante esto, el príncipe la observó confundido ¿Qué le pasaba en realidad? ¿Por qué no quería decírselo? Intento encontrarse con sus ojos nuevamente, sabía muy bien que no poseía habilidades para leer la mente ni nada parecido, aun así tenía la esperanza que si lo hacía ella le respondería. Sin embargo, esta vez sus miradas no duraron ni cinco segundos en encontrarse, ya que Sakuno desvió la mirada inmediatamente:

-Sakuno…dime la verdad ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-

-Nada…-Suspiro

-No me mientas, te conozco…se que algo te ocurre, no puedes engañarme-La observó una vez mas, esperando una respuesta, pero solo había silenció en esa habitación. Sin saber como, un recuerdo vago vino a su mente y suspiró- ¿Tiene acaso que ver con los partidos New York?-

-¿Eh?- Sus ojos se quedaron bien abiertos. Como siempre Ryoma había acertado en sus pensamientos-…Sobre eso…yo…-Sakuno se quedo en silenció otra vez, si le decía a Ryoma lo que realmente sentía solo le estropearía sus planes y eso era algo que no quería. Sin pensarlo, lo miro fijamente, para luego sonreír- Estoy feliz por ustedes, me alegro que hayan llegado tan lejos como equipo, no nos equivocamos al decir que Seigaku era el mejor-

-mmm no creo que esa sea la razón por la que estabas llorando, además ¿Por qué de la nada, sonríes de nuevo?-

-"Me ha descubierto…"-Pensó la chica de largas trenzas- No sé de que hablas-

-¿Crees que soy tonto o que? No sé cual es la razón por la cual no confías en mí, pero quiero que sepas que no me enfadaré si me lo dices, ni me sentiré mal por ello. Así que, puedes confiar en mí-

-…Esta bien…quería ocultar mis sentimientos, pero…como siempre acertaste en todo-Suspiró- Estoy feliz por ustedes, realmente me emociona que sigan creciendo como equipo. Pero…por otro lado, siento que…me duele que te vayas- Susurro nostálgica-Siento que, realmente te extrañare, no soporto la idea estar lejos de ti Ryoma-Kun…no, otra vez-

-Se a que te refieres, para mi…esto es una difícil decisión. Por lo mismo, si quieres…Sakuno, no voy-

-No digas eso-

-P-Pero…-

-Todos confían en ti Ryoma-Kun. Además, no puede ser que por culpa de mi egoísmo, dejes de hacer lo que más te gusta en el mundo…el tenis-

-Es cierto que amo el tenis, pero podría dejarlo solo esta vez…ya habrán otros juegos ¿No?-

-No lo hagas por favor, nunca me lo perdonaría…no debes desaprovechar las oportunidades que te da la vida-Sonrió al ver que Ryoma la observaba confundido- Estoy segura que si vas, te divertirás jugando tenis, como siempre lo haz hecho-

-Aunque me digas todo esto…No creo estar tranquilo allá, mientras tú estás acá-

-No estaré sola, estaré con Nanako, la tía y Karupin. Ya que el tío viajará contigo ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, pero no estoy hablando de eso-Frunció el ceño al pensar algo en su cabeza- Si Atobe se entera que te deje sola, lo mas seguro es que vendrá al Palacio a molestar. Entonces estaré muy lejos…y no podré detenerlo-

-Tú solo piensas en eso-Rió la princesa- Eres muy celoso Ryoma-Kun. Sabes muy bien, que nadie podrá reemplazarte, solo te quiero a ti-

-Y que tal si… ¿Regresa Kintaro?- Bufo al imaginárselo cerca de ella- Definitivamente con esos dos cerca de ti, no me estaré tranquilo en New York-

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada. Además si vienen Kintaro o Atobe, solo conversaremos…Estoy segura que no me harán nada-

-"A veces eres tan distraída"- Pensó Ryoma, mientras observaba a Sakuno sonriendo. Suspiro-Solo espero que tengas razón-

-mmm Sin embargo, quien sabe si al final tu eres el que termina siendo cortejado por alguien más, tienes muchas fans en Japón-Bufó imaginándose a todas las chicas que podrían estarlo animando en New York- De seguro que habrán mas chicas, interesadas en ti-

-¿Y me dices a mi celoso?-Sonrió y jugo con unos mechones de su cabello-Aun así, si tuviera fans…estoy seguro que no me interesaría ninguna de ellas-

-Eres muy engreído…Admites de inmediato que tendrías fans- Gruño- ¿Y que ocurre sí alguna chica te hace cambiar de opinión y comienzas a interesarte en ella?-

-Eres tonta… ¿O que?- Suspiro- Eso nunca pasará-

-Nunca digas "Nunca"-

El príncipe, no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario "¿Cómo puede pensar en tantas locuras al mismo tiempo? Y supuestamente… ¿Yo soy el celoso?" Pensó el chico de ojos ámbar.

El rostro de Sakuno se tiño rojo al verlo reír "Ryoma-Kun, no te rías ¿Qué te causa divertido?" Murmuro esta, "Todo…me causa divertido" Respondió de manera honesta.

Sin poder comprender una palabra, la princesa lo observó confundida, ahora ella no entendía nada ¿A que se refería con "Todo"?.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar a que se refería. Ryoma la atrajo con fuerza hacía su cuerpo calido, "Me causa divertido, que pienses tantas locuras…Sakuno. La única persona que me interesa en el mundo, eres tú y estoy más que seguro que ninguna otra chica logrará hacerme cambiar de opinión"

Sakuno se quedo en silenció, ahora mas que nunca no quería separarse de su prometido, ya que el ocupaba un espacio muy importante en su corazón. Y tenerlo lejos, solo le causaba angustia y desconsolación. Sus miradas se unieron nuevamente y Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia:

-Ryoma-Kun, Lo siento por haber desconfiado de ti- Suspiro- Sabes, daría todo por ir contigo a New York…y así no tendría que decirte adiós…me da pena decirlo. Odio las despedidas-

-No debes pensar en ello, no es un adiós para siempre, sino que es un "Hasta pronto" porque nos volveremos a ver en unas semanas-

-Tienes razón, nos volveremos a ver Ryoma-Kun-

-Así es, así que cuando llegue el momento "Dont say Goodbye" ¿Entendiste?-

-Por supuesto…desde que estamos juntos que entiendo perfectamente el ingles-

-mmm ¿Perfectamente? Yo creo que…aun te falta mucho, para eso-Rió

-Eres malo, Ryoma-Kun-Gruño y luego se rió-

Las semanas pasaron volando y finalmente llegó el día en que Seigaku debía partir de New York.

Ese día, toda la familia Echizen junto con los 3 novatos y Tomoka por supuesto se encontraban en un aeropuerto privado hablando con los titulares por última vez.

Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban a unos metros de ellos, hablando sobre unos asuntos que debían atender a su regreso:

-Espero que la prensa, no nos descubra-Rió Sakuno con una gotita, recordando todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a ese aeropuerto sin ser descubiertos-

-Tienes razón…pero conociéndolos deben haber averiguado algo sobre mi salida-Suspiro- Por eso es que a veces odio a la prensa, son muy molestos-

-Ryoma-Kun…ten-Le entregó una bolsita de cartón de color azul-

Ryoma comenzó a abrirla con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta que la bolsita era pequeña y delicada. En su interior encontró varias cosas, entre ellas había tres Pontas, comida para el viaje, una carta y una pelota de tenis:

-La carta puedes leerla mas tarde, no es muy larga…bueno, solo un poco- Rió- La comida y las Ponta son para el viaje, se que no puedes vivir sin ellas así que te compre tres. Y sobre la pelota, pues…fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente-

-mmm- Sacó la pelota y observó que en ella había un dibujo de él mismo en caricatura (Chibi) y por el otro lado habían unas frases como "¡Fight! ¡Eres el número 1!- Thank You-

-No es nada-Sonrió

Ryoma abrazo a Sakuno con cariño, sintiendo de inmediato ese dulce aroma a frutilla de su perfume "Te extrañare" Le susurro. El corazón de la chica de largas trenzas, comenzó a saltar desesperadamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa. Le encantaba sentir esos síntomas del amor cuando estaba junto a Ryoma, y por lo mismo se preguntaba si podría estar dos o tres semanas sin experimentarlo de nuevo "Yo también te extrañare Ryoma-Kun"

Se miraron el uno al otro con cariño, acercándose mas y mas, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los labios del otro "Este será nuestro ultimo beso..." Susurro Sakuno, "El último en dos semanas, pero recuerda…nos volveremos a ver" Le dijo Ryoma y ella asintió ante eso. Ya que después de todo, tenía razón…esto no era un adiós para siempre, sino que es un "Nos vemos".

Se besaron apasionadamente frente a los demás, ya ni les importaba si los llegaban a molestar luego. Ya que lo que sentían era verdadero y no una fantasía, era como decía Sakuno "Un sueño hecho realidad…".

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, se vieron fijamente a los ojos con dulzura "Te extrañare" Dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos corazones comenzaran a saltar desesperadamente en el interior de sus cuerpos:

-El vuelo 15 de New York, favor de abordar por el pasillo 03…Gracias-Dijo la voz de la operadora

-Llegó la hora…-Anunció Sumire a todos, mientras los titulares asistían con una sonrisa, todos menos Ryoma que solo suspiro-

-Debo irme Sakuno- Dijo Ryoma besando sus labios por última vez- Adiós-

-No debes decir eso Ryoma-Kun…Lo recuerdas ¿No?-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Don't Say Goodbye…-

-Tienes razón, entonces…Nos vemos Sakuno Ryusaki-Sonrió

-Nos vemos Ryoma Echizen-Sonrió-Recuerda llamar cuando llegues-

-Lo haré, lo prometo-

Ryoma camino con los demás, hacía el pasillo 03 a pasos lentos. Mientras Sakuno solo observaba como la persona a quien mas amaba en el mundo, se alejaba de ella.

Su corazón no pudo evitar saltar aceleradamente, sintiendo tristeza en esa despedida…sabía que no era para siempre. Sin embargo, lo extrañaría…de eso estaba mas que segura.

El príncipe se sentía de la misma manera, no podía caminar mas rápido, ya que no tenía ganas de alejarse de ella y experimentar la soledad nuevamente. Tenía ganas de voltear y decirle algo antes de partir, pero no podía hacerlo. Si lo hacía, lo mas seguro es que esta despedida sería mas difícil para ambos.

Justo cuando iba a pasarle el pasaporte a la mujer que estaba en la puerta 03, un grito lo detuvo:

-¡Ryoma-Kun!- Grito Sakuno a escasos centímetros de él- ¡Fight! ¡Arriba el ánimo! Si te vas con esa cara, no me sentiré bien-

-Sakuno…-Observó a la chica que estaba mas cerca de él, al parecer había corrido hasta allí solo para decirle eso y entonces sonrió- No te preocupes, estoy bien…Thank you-

-No es nada-Le dedico una sonrisa-Aunque no vaya contigo a New York, te estaré apoyando desde el Palacio, veré el partido por televisión. Estoy segura que lo lograrás…Después de todo, eres el número 1 en todo el mundo ¿no?-

-mmm algo así-Sonrió engreídamente-

-Ryoma, lo siento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos ya-Dijo Nanjiro apareciendo alado de él-

-mmm, es verdad…bueno, Nos vemos Sakuno-Sonrió Ryoma y entrego los pasaportes a la mujer-

Padre e hijo comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo a pasos largos, mientras Sakuno los observaba con un poco de tristeza "No debo sentirme mal, después de todo…solo serán unas semanas" Pensó la chica de largas trenzas mientras veía como la silueta de su prometido desaparecía entre la gente "Hasta Pronto, Ryoma-Kun" susurro, con una sonrisa nostálgica

_Continuara……………………………………………………………………._

_Konichiwa!!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, Gomene por la demora_

_Con esto del estudio y todo, no he tenido mucho tiempo. Lo bueno es que ha valido la pena estudiar tanto^^Ahora tengo excelentes notas^^ _

_En fin, este capitulo lo hice inspirado en una canción de DBSK (Un grupo Coreano) que se llama Don't Say Goodbye. _

_Cuando la escuche, pensé que sería el titulo perfecto, para esta despedida…que obviamente no es para siempre._

_Como saben, queda muy poco para terminar este fic, por lo menos unos 2 o 3 capítulos mas. Por lo mismo, me puse más dramática otra vez xD_

_Se preguntarán, porque Sakuno no pudo viajar con Ryoma si es una princesa y tiene dinero de sobre para ir. _

_Jeje eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, además quien sabe si en el capitulo 50 aparecen otras sorpresas jojo_

_Esperando que les guste la continuación, me voy _

_¡Feliz día de las madres Adelantado!…ya que es mañana_

_Sayonara_


	50. El regreso de un amigo

"Capitulo 50"

"_Querido Ryoma: _

_Si estas leyendo esto, es porque ya debes estar viajando hacía tu destino o puede que ya hayas llegado. _

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien_

_Sabes, me ha costado mucho escribirte esta carta, sabiendo que es la primera vez que te escribo una. _

_Siento que me harás falta estas últimas semanas, ya nada será lo mismo sin ti Ryoma-Kun…_

_Pero sabes, estoy segura que el tiempo pasará volando y ni siquiera nos daremos cuenta cuando llegué el día de volvernos a ver^^ _

_Mientras eso sucede, debes disfrutar mucho tu estadía allá. No me refiero en el sentido de que estés emocionado por estar "New York", porque se que no es la primera vez que vas a ese país y debe ser aburrido para ti, ir una vez mas ¿O me equivoco? _

_Lo que quiero decir es que espero con todo mi corazón que lo pases muy bien jugando tenis, que es lo mas te gusta hacer. _

_Por lo mismo recuerda que…jugar tenis no es solo competir con alguien más y ganarle. Sino que es intercambiar habilidades con otros jugadores y al mismo divertirte haciendo eso. _

_Al menos eso es lo que he aprendido sobre el tenis este último tiempo que he estado contigo. _

_Bueno, te dejo ahora…debes estar cansado, después de todo no has dormido muy bien estos últimos días, así que ¡Descansa!_

_Cuídate mucho _

_¡Te quiero! _

_Se despide_

_Sakuno Ryusaki" _

Ryoma doblo la carta con cuidado y volvió a guardarla en la bolsita azul "Thank you…Sakuno" pensó.

Suspiró al notar que aun faltaban muchas horas de viaje y no podría dormir por culpa del vejestorio que tenía a su lado que no paraba de roncar.

Como le había despertado la sed, recordó que aun quedaban dos Pontas en la bolsita que su prometida le había regalado.

Cuando logro encontrar la Ponta, intento sacarla…pero algo le impedía moverla.

Suspiro una vez mas, odiaba que le pasaran cosas así. Sin importarle lo que había adentro, sacó la bebida con fuerza…provocando que la pelota de tenis que estaba adentro se desplazara hacía el pasillo sin que Ryoma se diera cuenta" al fin salió, nadie me gana" Pensó mientras abría la Ponta.

Justo en ese preciso momento, Kaoru venía caminando el pasillo, con dirección hacía su asiento:

-Oye serpiente…al fin desocupaste el baño- Se burló Momo desde el otro lado del pasillo- ¿Por qué te tardabas tanto? ¿Algo te hizo mal? ¿O es que te dan miedo las alturas?-

-¡No se que de que hablas!-Gruñó Kaoru

-jaja ¿Seguro?- Rió Momo- No debes avergonzarte de ello…a todos nos pasa alguna vez-

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó curioso Eiji

-Pues verás…-Comenzó Momo

-¡Cállate!- Gruño y comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente

-OH que miedo…vendrás por mi- Rió irónico- Eso quiero verlo-

-¡Ya verás!-

Kaoru comenzó a correr hacía a él velozmente, tenía tantas ganas de matarlo por haberlo avergonzado que estaba completamente seguro que nadie lo detendría. Sin embargo, de la nada tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer de punta.

Todos los titulares (excepto Ryoma que estaba escuchando música y no había sentido el golpe) miraron hacía el suelo:

-¡¿De quien es esta maldita pelota?- Gruñó Kaoru levantándose con una pelota en la mano-

-jeje ¡Que buena caída Serpiente!-Rió a carcajadas Momo- jajajajajaaja-

-¡No te rías!- grito avergonzado

-mmm a propósito… ¿De quien es esta pelota?- Eiji la tomo- mmm... dice ¡Fight! ¡Eres el número 1!-

-Y por el otro lado hay un dibujo…-Señalo Fuji con una sonrisa

-Este dibujo se parece mucho a…-Empezaron a murmurar todos al mismo tiempo (Menos Tezuka que no presto atención)-¡Echizen!-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo Sempais?- Dijo Ryoma sacándose los audífonos

-Esta pelota… ¿Es tuya?-Sonrió Inui enseñándosela

-¿Eh?- Al tomarla se dio cuenta del dibujo que tenía y se sonrojo al ver que todos lo observaban con una sonrisa picarona- mmm…sí-

-Apuesto que es un regalo de Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió Eiji- Es buena dibujante, ese chibi se parece mucho a ti-

-Es verdad…-Dijeron todos

-Te lo tenías bien guardado Echizen-Sonrió Momo- ¿Por qué no nos enseñaste la pelota antes?-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Gruñó y guardó la pelota- Lo que ella me haya dado, no les incumbe-

-Claro que si, somos tus amigos…y también somos tus espías-Rió Eiji recordando las cosas increíbles que habían hecho para proteger a Echizen-

-Contando solo lo primero que dijo Eiji…-Sonrió Momo con una gotita- Somos tus amigos Echizen…y nos incumbe-

-¿Por qué no contaste lo de los espías?- Murmuro triste Eiji

-Porque eso no viene al caso por ahora-Rió Oishi

-mmm entonces Momo-Sempai, si somos amigos eso quiere decir que yo también puedo opinar sobre tu relación con Ann ¿Verdad?-Sonrió Ryoma, al ver a su amigo sonrojado- Si es así, mmm ¿Qué fue lo que estabas haciendo el domingo pasado con ella en el parque?-

-¿EH? ¿Tuvieron una cita?-Saltaron todos a mirar a Momo

-¡No me refería a eso!-Gruño Momo avergonzado

-Aquí tengo todos los detalles de lo que paso ese domingo-Sonrió Inui con sus gafas relucientes-

-¿EH? ¿Nos estuviste espiando?- Grito Momo

-¡YO QUIERO VER!-Grito Eiji

-¡Yo también!- Sonrió Kawamura

-NO LOS DEJARE- Grito Momo colorado, intentando quitarle el cuaderno a Inui-

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- Gruñó Sumire, tras despertar con tanto ruido- Deberían comportarse

Ryoma solo lo ignoro los gritos de sus compañeros y se acomodo en el asiento para dormir un rato, aprovechando que su padre ya no roncaba tan fuerte, pensaba descansar.

Una semana después, Sakuno se encontraba en su habitación, escribiendo una carta para su prometido:

_Querido Ryoma _

_Ha pasado una semana desde tu partida y ya siento que te extraño. _

_¿Cómo están todos por allá? Espero que lo estén pasando bien_

_Y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido bien en los entrenamientos?_

_La última vez que hable contigo dijiste que iba todo bien. Sin embargo no me has contado con más detalles de como ha sido todo._

_Por acá todo bien, la tía Rinko convenció a Nanako de que entrara en un concurso de pasteles y así lo hizo. Ahora practica todas las tardes con diferentes ingredientes, ha hecho tantos pasteles, que hemos tenido que regalar a otras personas para que no quede. Si quieres les enviamos uno, Nanako quería hacerlo, pero Rinko dijo que el pastel no sobreviviría hasta New York porque podrían comérselo otras personas. _

_En cuanto a mi, solo he estado muy ocupada, estudiando duro para el Instituto. Con tantos trabajos ni siquiera he tenido tiempo libre para jugar tenis o para hablar con Tomoka…es triste. _

_Lo único que espero, es que el tiempo pase rápido y volvamos a encontrarnos _

_Ryoma-Kun, no sabes cuanto extraño tu presencia. _

_Bueno, mientras eso sucede, me esforzaré lo más que pueda en mis estudios, de esta manera no tendré que lidiar con mis horribles calificaciones a fin de año. Lo que más me avergonzaría, sería que alguien de la familia los viera, eso sería problemático jeje ¿Verdad? _

_Creo que debo despedirme ahora, ya que es muy tarde y debo estudiar geometría, que es lo que mas me cuesta. Tú más que nadie lo sabe jeje, pero no te preocupes ¡No me rendiré! Eso te lo prometo. _

_Que estés bien Ryoma-Kun, mándales saludos a todos_

_¡Te quiero! _

_Se despide _

_Sakuno Ryusaki_

Sakuno cerró el sobre y lo dejo encima de la mesa, para ir a dejarlo al día siguiente al correo. No tenía ganas de que algún sirviente lo enviará por ella, ya que le gustaba hacer las cosas por si misma.

Sacó su cuaderno de Geometría y comenzó a leerlo en su escritorio. Estuvo varias horas tratando de entender, pero justo cuando creía que lo entendía, hizo un ejercicio al azar de un libro de matemáticas y se dio cuenta que no podía hacerlo "Oh no…no se que haré, no entiendo" pensó Sakuno "Y la prueba es en unos días mas…"

Al día siguiente, Sakuno se levantó muy temprano para ver si conseguía encontrar a alguien que le ayudará en el Instituto.

Salió de el Palacio sin esperar la limosina y camino por la vereda leyendo el libro de geometría haber si entendía algo ahora "Haber…si radio al cuadrado es…esto, entonces Pi por"

De repente chocó con alguien tan fuerte, que cayó al suelo, dejando caer su libro y su mochila:

-¡Lo siento!-

-La culpa es mía…Lo siento-Dijo una voz familia

-¿EH? ¿Kintaro?- Se sorprendió Sakuno al ver que su amigo pelirrojo había regresado-

-OH…Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió Kintaro y le tendió una mano para levantarla del suelo-

Sakuno se levanto con cuidado y observó al chico que tenía en frente, no podía creer que su amigo Kintaro Tomaya estuviera de vuelta en Japón:

-Me sorprende verte otra vez…pensé que no volverías este año-Sonrió Sakuno- Pero me alegro haberme equivocado ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? La última vez que supe de ti, estabas en Madrid jugando tenis contra un equipo Noruego…-

-Sí…eso fue hace unos meses atrás-Sonrió Kintaro- ¿Lo viste en la tele? ¡Les ganamos!-

-¿De verdad? Felicitaciones- Le dedico una sonrisa Sakuno- Pues, la verdad es que no pude ver la final de ese partido porque estaba ocupada-

-Ya veo…-Susurro y al mirar hacía el suelo, se dio cuenta que había un libro de geometría abierto. Lo tomo con una de sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo- Este libro… ¿Es tuyo?-

-Así es…tengo exámenes de Geometría en unos días mas y…no he podido entender nada, como siempre-Suspiro- Por eso esta mañana me levanté temprano, para ver si alguien del Instituto podría ayudarme-

-mmm esta materia…para mi es fácil-Murmuro- Si quieres te puedo enseñar un momento, en ya salimos de vacaciones-

-Gracias…-Sonrió Sakuno- Eso me ayudaría mucho…-

Mientras caminaban hacía un parque para estudiar un poco, iban hablando sobre el viaje de Ryoma a New York, que por supuesto Kintaro se había enterado por sus fuentes:

-Y dime Sakuno-Chan ¿Por qué no viajaste con Seigaku a New York?-

-Pues…porque- Se sonrojo, le daba mucha vergüenza hablar sobre ello- Es debido a mis notas- Suspiro- Mi abuela había recibido mi informe de notas y dijo que no eran suficientes para pasar el curso. Y por lo tanto debía quedarme en el Instituto para subir los ramos…En eso se salvó Ryoma-Kun, porque como él tiene excelentes calificaciones no fue necesario que se quedará a rendir exámenes-

-Que mal… ¿En que otro ramo tienes problemas? Si quieres puedo ayudarte, aprendí bastante en el Instituto-

-Eh…matemática y ciencias. Porque ingles logré subirlo gracias a las clases que me daba Ryoma-Kun-

-También entiendo esas materias…-Sonrió

-¿De verdad? Oh, serías de gran ayuda. Necesito urgente aprender esas materias, para poder subir mis calificaciones-

-Entonces, te enseñaré hoy geometría y si quieres puedo enseñarte en otras ocasiones-

-¡Gracias Kintaro!-Esbozo una sonrisa

Kintaro se sentía alegre por ayudarle a Sakuno, realmente no le causaba ninguna molestia ayudarle, ya que después de todo…Sakuno seguía siendo su amiga, al menos eso sentía.

Y ella, sentía algo similar. A pesar de todo el daño que había provocado Kintaro meses atrás, ella no sentía rencor hacía el pelirrojo, sino que aun quería su amistad.

Continuara…

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, aquí les dejo el capitulo 50 ^^

Espero que les haya gustado, Arigato por pasarse

Gomene por la demora, es que mi padre no me ha dejado meterme mucho en el pc, porque aun sufro de mareos. Pero, aun así quiero terminar este fic, que como saben quedan pocos capítulos.

Ah, otra cosa…me he equivocado en una parte, en las estaciones del año. Como saben en Japón, pasa que para navidad ellos están en invierno y por eso siempre tienen una blanca navidad con nieve y todo.

Pero, ahora tras revisar los capítulos, me he dado cuenta de mi pequeño error. Es que en el capitulo 35 puse que estaban en primavera ¿Recuerdan? Y que supuestamente ahora vendría la navidad…u.u no sé como remediar eso.

Porque ahora deberían llegar a diciembre y estar en navidad ¿No?

Es que me confunden las estaciones del año de mi país con las de Japón que son muy distintas.

Si alguien sabe como puedo hacerlo, onegaii es que mi plan era hacerlo como era allá invierno= navidad, pero…ahora u.u al menos k vuelva a subir el capitulo 35 y remedie eso.

Bueno, ahí veré como lo hago

Sayonara


	51. Examenes finales

**Capitulo 51 **

Habían pasado varios días desde que Kintaro visitaba a la princesa constantemente para ayudarla con sus exámenes, las cuales habían servido mucho ya que ahora Sakuno entendía mucho mejor los ramos que le pasaban y podía realizar todas las tareas correspondientes.

Claro que por supuesto, su prometido aun no sabía nada, porque aunque ella quería contárselo (Porque no podía mentirla), Nanako y Rinko opinaban lo contrario "Conociendo como es Ryoma-Kun…tomaría el primer avión que hubiera y vendría al instante" decían ambas mujeres.

Eran las 13:00 de la tarde de un día Sábado, como quedaba poco para Navidad, los alumnos del Instituto salían mas temprano de clases.

Por lo mismo como la princesa ya había terminado todos sus deberes escolares, ahora salía del Instituto en compañía de su mejor amiga, con dirección hacía el centro:

-¡Que bien! Queda muy poco para Navidad…-Sonrió Tomoka y observó a su amiga que solo asentía- Por cierto Sakuno ¿Cuándo llegará Ryoma-Sama? Tenía entendido que llegarían antes de Navidad ¿Por qué Seigaku ha tardado tanto en volver?-

-No lo sé, apenas ayer recibí una carta de mi abuela, diciendo que aun no regresarían, pero no me dijo el motivo. Solo espero que regresen para Navidad, porque quería hacerle algo a Ryoma-Kun para su cumpleaños-

-De seguro que será así, no creo que Ryoma-Sama soporté estas tantos días lejos de ti-La animó Tomoka- Y dime… ¿Ya tienes pensado que vas a comprar?-

-Más o menos-Rió con una gotita en su cabeza- Por ahora debo comprar los regalos de Navidad y después pensaré que haré en la cocina ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Qué comprarás ahora?-

-También compraré los regalos de Navidad y debo ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas que me encargaron en casa-

-Ya veo- Sonrió

Así fue como las horas se hicieron cortas para ambas, ya que ni se dieron cuenta cuando ya eran las 17:00 hrs. y la limosina ya había ido por ellas. Los guardaespaldas de la princesa cargaron sus bolsas y abrieron la puerta para que entraran.

Después de haber dejado a Tomoka en su casa, Sakuno regresó al Palacio cargada de bolsas, donde por primera vez tuvo que pedir ayuda de los sirvientes para entrar todo.

Cuando caminaba hacía su habitación llevando muchos paquetes para envolverlos, se encontró con Nanoko con el pasillo que le sonreía diciendo "Tienes visita…en la sala de estar". Sakuno la miro extrañada ¿Visitas? Si ella no estaba esperando a nadie ¿Quién sería?

Luego de dejar todos los paquetes que tenía en su habitación, bajo las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala de estar.

Al llegar allí, se encontró con un chico de cabello rojo examinando unos cuadernos:

-Kintaro…-Sonrió

-Hola Sakuno-Chan… ¿Cómo estás?-Besó su mejilla

-Muy bien, gracias…-Sonrió- Pensé que hoy jugarías tenis o algo así… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Pues la verdad es que sí jugué tenis en la mañana-Sonrió- Sin embargo he venido porque tus exámenes comienzan el lunes y pensé que necesitarías mi ayuda-

-La verdad es que sí, necesito mucho de tu ayuda para los exámenes finales…Pero la verdad, es que me apena pedirte ayuda un fin de semana, sabiendo que debes tener cosas que hacer-

-No te preocupes-Sonrió- Para mi no es ningún problema, así que ¿Con cuál ramo comenzamos primero?-

-El primer examen es de Química-

-Bien, entonces comenzaremos con ese-Sonrió y extrajo de una mochila un cuaderno- He traído mis apuntes…que espero que te faciliten el aprendizaje-

-Gracias Kintaro-Sonrió

-Entonces… ¿Te quedo claro lo que te enseñe anteriormente?-

-Algo así…-Rió nerviosa- Debo repasar-

-Esta bien, entonces comenzaremos con unos ejercicios sobre eso-

Luego de que Kintaro se marchará Sakuno subió las escaleras agotada, al fin había podido entender el ejercicio cuatro que tanto le había costado hacer.

Al llegar a su cama no pudo ni abrirla, ya que cayó encima dormida, ya eran las once de la noche y no podía más.

A la mañana siguiente despertó tapada con unas frazadas moradas con rayas azules, las cuales pertenecían a Nanoko.

Se levantó sintiendo mucho frío en su cuerpo, como estaban en invierno, las mañanas ya no eran como antes, día a día se volvían más frías. Por lo mismo bañarse era como un suicidio contra si misma. Aun así debía hacerlo, se dirigió hacía el baño y dio el agua caliente "Talvez esto me quite un poco el frío…lo malo será al salir" Susurro desnudándose frente al espejo.

Cuando se secó el cabello y se puso ropa limpia, bajo por las escaleras para comer algo antes de volver a estudiar, ya que sabía que si no comía ahora, no comería luego, ya que el examen era mañana y no tendría tiempo para hacer otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con Química.

En la cocina se encontró con Rinko y Nanoko sentadas en la larga mesa gris que veía todos los días "Sakuno-Chan…al fin despiertas, adelante siéntate con nosotras" Sonrió Nanoko. Ella solo asintió y se sentó junto a ellas, honestamente no tenía ganas de tomar desayuno allí, ya que sabía muy bien que los sirvientes no irían hasta que no quedara nada en aquellos diversos platos. Y ahora que ni Nanjiro ni Ryoma estaban allí, sería más difícil acabar con todo:

-Por cierto Sakuno, ayer se te notaba muy cansada…-Murmuro Rinko preocupada- Deberías descansar más…no te vayas a quedar dormida en el examen-

-No, espero que no- Susurro Sakuno- Pero debo hacerlo, debo estudiar lo más que pueda para mañana. Lo bueno es que gracias a Kintaro he entendido más Química-

-Eso es bueno…-Sonrió Nanoko- Debo confesar que ese día cuando vino contigo a la casa, tenía miedo que intentará algo más ayudándote en las materias. Pero después de todo, Kintaro ha cambiado-

-Jeje No me esperaba eso de ti, Nanoko-Chan-Rió Sakuno y luego sonrió- Yo, la verdad no sentí lo mismo, me sentí alegre de volver a verlo…ya que después de todo no soy rencorosa y a pesar que Kintaro fue el culpable que Ryoma-Kun y yo nos separáramos, no puedo odiarlo…no sé porque. Creo que no soy rencorosa, al igual que lo que pasó con Susu debería alejarme de ella por todo lo que me hizo sentir antes y aun así me acercó a ella y no le tengo rencor alguno-

-Eso es porque tú eres una buena persona Sakuno-Sonrió Rinko- Además sí eres capaz de olvidar fácilmente el pasado, dejando atrás incluso lo mas oscuro y triste que has vivido. Eso demuestra que eres una persona madura, incluso me atrevería a decir que mas que Ryoma-

-No lo se, creo que Ryoma-Kun es mucho mas maduro que yo. Sin embargo debo reconocer que es muy rencoroso en cuanto al pasado, como lo que pasó con Ryoga u otras situaciones. Pero ese sería el único defecto que tiene, porque todo lo demás es perfecto-Sonrió nostálgica

-Eso lo dices porque lo quieres mucho, porque para mi Ryoma-Kun tiene muchos otros defectos-Rió Nanoko- Como que es engreído, rencoroso, glotón, entre otras cosas-

-Tienes razón, no había contado eso-Rió Sakuno y luego se puso seria-Aun así, amo a Ryoma-Kun sin importar los defectos que tenga-

-"Realmente lo ama"- Pensó Rinko con una sonrisa

-Por cierto, hablando de él, hoy llegó una carta desde New York-

-¿De verdad? ¿Es de mi abuela?- Preguntó, dudando que Ryoma le respondiera alguna carta ya que él no era así-

-No, es de Ryoma-Sonrió picaronamente

-¡Oh! ¿De Ryoma?-Dijeron Rinko y Sakuno al mismo tiempo

-Así es, ami también me ha sorprendido…Debe extrañarte mucho- Dijo entregándole una carta que tenía sobre la mesa- Ábrela ¡Me muero de curiosidad con saber que dice!-

-Nanoko no creo que sea prudente que nosotras nos metamos en la intimidad de mi hijo y Sakuno…-

-Tienes razón Tía-Suspiro decepcionada

-Jeje, creo que la abriré ahora-Rió y se dispuso a abrirla

"_Querida Sakuno_

_¿Cómo has estado? Yo muy bien_

_Aunque no debo negarte que los entrenamientos han sido todo un desafió, cada vez mas agotadores con el capitán y Inui a cargo. _

_Este último, debe haberte producido escalofríos ¿no? Imagínate como hemos estado nosotros recibiendo como castigo sus malignos jugos, realmente tienen un sabor espeluznante, que debí probar por culpa de Momo-Sempai ¬¬_

_Pero creo que esos entrenamientos han valido la pena, ya que gracias a ello hemos ganado muchos juegos contra el equipo de New York._

_En fin ¿Cómo han estado tus estudios? Espero que bien, ya que queda muy poco para que rindas esos exámenes. _

_He intentado llamarte pero debido a algunos inconvenientes con mi celular, no he podido, por lo mismo he tenido que acudir a esto. A escribirte una carta, que es algo que nunca antes he hecho. _

_A la única persona que algunas veces le escribía cartas era a mi madre, pero era poco expresivo para narrar. Porque si te has dado cuenta mi materia favorita no es precisamente Literatura, más bien es Ingles. _

_Aun así decidí hacerlo._

_Realmente se extraña mucho tu presencia, Sakuno…yo también quiero que pronto llegue ese día que nos volvamos a ver. _

_Que creo que será dentro de unas semanas más, no te aseguro cuando, pero te prometo que llegaré antes de navidad. _

_Bueno, nos vemos entonces. Suerte con los exámenes_

_Cuida de Karupín y mándales saludos a las demás_

_Te quiero _

_Goodbye" _

-¿Y bien? ¿Que decía?-Preguntó curiosa Rinko

-Pues muchas cosas…-Sonrió- Les manda saludos y dice que llegará antes de navidad-

-Eso es bueno, porque así podremos celebrar su cumpleaños y al mismo tiempo la navidad-Sonrió Nanoko-

-Sí, es justo lo que quiero hacer para Ryoma-Kun-Esbozó una sonrisa- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será ir a estudiar ahora, gracias por la comida- Se levantó y camino hacía las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación, guardo la carta de Ryoma en su escritorio y sonrió al recordar todo lo que contenía "Gracias Ryoma-Kun, te prometo que me esforzaré". Dicho esto, sacó su cuaderno y Química para estudiar.

Una semana después, el Instituto Seishun había terminado con todos los exámenes finales.

Por lo cual la chica de largas trenzas se encontraba mirando nerviosa la gran pizarra de notas que estaba en el patio, sus ojos temblaban buscando su apellido "Ryusaki…" Susurro al encontrarlo y esperanzada comenzó a ver sus notas.

Cuando el timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían terminado, Sakuno se dirigió hacía la salida agotada por los largos días que tuvo que vivir estudiando sin lograr descansar lo suficiente por las noches:

-Sakuno-Chan!- Grito una voz muy conocida por ella

-¿Eh? Kintaro- Sonrió al localizar al pelirrojo que estaba parado en la reja del Instituto-

-¿Cómo han salido los exámenes?-

-¡Bien!-Sonrió- He aprobado todos los exámenes, gracias a ti. De verdad te agradezco mucho lo que haz hecho por mi, Kintaro-

-Me alegro que todo haya salido bien-Esbozó una sonrisa- No te preocupes, no fue nada-

-Muchas gracias de verdad-Sonrió- Por cierto ¿Que harás ahora?-

-Tengo que salir…con alguien que va en este Instituto-Se sonrojo

-¿En serio?-Sonrió- ¿De quien se trata? Talvez la conozco-

-Pues sí la conoces…-

-¿Eh? ¿Va en mi curso?-

-Si, se trata de Susu Arima-

-¿Susu?- Quedó sorprendida ante eso nunca pensó que ellos dos podrían tener algo mas y eso le emocionaba bastante-

-Así es, he estado saliendo con ella hace unos días-Sonrió- Nunca pensé que alguien como ella me agradaría. Siempre pensé que era malvada y un poco engreída, pero al parece cambió a lo que era antes-

-Sí, Susu ha cambiado mucho desde aquella vez…en ese paseo. Me sorprendió que fuese ella, pero a la vez me emociona-Esbozó una sonrisa- Hace poco la he visto en el patio viendo sus notas y me comentó que ha salido con un buen promedio-

-Eso es bueno, después de todo también le he ayudado a ella-

-Kintaro-Kun…-Dijo una voz femenina

Al voltear ambos, se encontraron con Susu sonriendo de oreja a oreja al ver a Kintaro allí.

Sakuno se despidió de ellos y camino hacía la limosina que tendría que compartir sola por última vez, ya que quedaba muy poco para navidad, lo que significaba que Ryoma estaría muy pronto se regreso. Y eso era lo que más quería, volver a ver a aquel chico dueño de su corazón.

En otra parte del mundo, se encontraba Ryoma y el resto de los titulares hablando con Sumiré sobre su regreso a Japón:

-Chicos quiero primero que nada, felicitarlos por su gran éxito en las nacionales. Realmente me alegro por sus grandes victorias contra el grupo de New York. Gracias a su gran esfuerzo hemos pasado a la siguiente ronda, que se efectuará

hoy 22 de diciembre por la tarde y si logramos ganar pasaremos a la última ronda que es mañana-

-Pero, eso esta casí en navidad-Murmuro Eiji

-Lo se, por lo mismo era de eso que quería hablarles. Puede que esto les suene malo, pero hay probabilidades que juguemos el mismo día de Navidad-

-¡¿EH?-Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

-No puedo hacer eso, le prometí a Sakuno que llegaría antes de Navidad-

-Y yo debo ayudarle a mi hermana con las comprar navideñas- Dijo Fuji

-Además yo no le he comprado nada a mi familia- Dijo triste Eiji

-Shh ami me da igual eso, total no tengo nada que hacer en navidad-

-Pero Sumiré Obaachan yo tengo que volver antes de Navidad, tengo cosas que hacer…-

-Esas cosas que tienes que hacer… ¿Tienen que ver con Ann Tachibana?-Sonrió Inui maliciosamente

-¿eh? Pues yo…sí un poco-Se sonrojo Momo

-¿Y que hay de ustedes?-Señalo Sumiré a Inui, Kawamura, Oishi y Tezuka que estaban en silenció-¿Tienen algo que hacer?-

-Por supuesto, debo ayudar a mi padre en la tienda-

-Y yo debo estar con mi familia-Murmuro Oishi

-Yo debo comprar algunas cosas…-Dijo sacando su calculadora- Que debo gastar aproximadamente el 50% en regalos y el otro en la comida-

-mmm igual debo volver, pero por el bien del equipo me puedo quedar-Dijo un Tezuka serio

-Entonces, creó que deberemos hacer un plan para ganar esta ronda. Y sí

Nanjiro logra convencer al encargado del partido que haga la última ronda mañana temprano así podremos tomar el vuelo antes y llegar poco antes de navidad.

Aun así, si hacemos esto, debo pedirles a todos que no demoren mucho en sus partidos y de ese modo triunfaremos y lograremos volver a tiempo ¿Entendido?-

-Yo puedo acabar un partido en 15 minutos-Sonrió Ryoma

-Sí, quince minutos estará bien-

-Vamos Seigaku!- Grito Momo y todos gritaron atrás con un "sí, lo lograremos"

-"Ya queda poco para volver a Japón…"-Pensó Ryoma mirando hacía la ventana recordando a Sakuno- "Pronto volveré"

Continuara…..

Konichiwa!

Arigato Gosaimas por pasarte

¿Como están?

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy. Queda muy poco para que termine este fic, como dos capítulos más y le pondré fin.

Cuídense y comenten onegai

No sé cuanto tardaré con el siguiente, pero no creo que mucho

Arigato por pasarse

Sayonara


	52. Juego final

**Capitulo 52-El juego final **

Eran las 1 de la tarde, de un día 24 de diciembre, todos los integrantes de Seigaku se encontraban reunidos indicándole

Las instrucciones a Kawamura de cómo jugar contra el equipo extranjero. Fuji ya había terminado su partido y descansaba en la banca agotado, tras haber triunfado:

-Bien, confiamos en ti-Anunció Sumiré

-Así es, vamos Taka-San se que puedes lograrlo- Sonrió Oishi

-¿Cuál es el porcentaje de que gane?-Preguntó nervioso

-Un 85% contando las habilidades de tu enemigo-Explicó Inui con sus gafas relucientes-

-¿85%?-Dudo Taka nervioso

-Shh no le hagas caso, son solo inútiles porcentajes-

-¡Animo! ¡Tú puedes!-Gritaron Eiji y Momo

-Ten, Kawamura-Sempai- Sonrió Ryoma entregándole su raqueta

-¡Seigaku!- Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo dándose ánimos

Kawamura camino ardiendo en llamas hacía la cancha diciendo todo el tiempo "Burning, ya siento el poder…juguemos"

Mientras su contrincante solo lo observaba confuso ante su cambiante personalidad, ya que hace pocos minutos lo había visto tímido y ahora ardía en llamas por triunfar.

El juego duró exactamente una hora, donde Seigaku triunfo nuevamente. Kawamura se sentó en la banca junto con Fuji a tomar un refresco que le había entregado Ryoma, ya que no podía confiar en Inui sabiendo que podía darle uno de sus jugos monstruosos.

Era el turno de Kaoru y Momo, los cuales extrañamente sonrían sin pelear, murmurando bajito como destruir a sus contrincantes. Momo comenzó el servicio y automáticamente todo comenzó.

Aquel juego se hizo eterno para Seigaku, ya que Momo y Kaoru tuvieron algunos problemas en la cancha, por haber cometido errores. Sin embargo, después de un rato, lograron resolverlo, para seguir jugando sin perder el ritmo, ya que sea como sea debían demorarse lo más poco posible si querían llegar a Japón antes de navidad.

Mientras tanto, en Japón Rinko y Nanako se encontraban en la cocina en compañía de las sirvientas, preparando la cena de navidad y después harían el pastel para Ryoma que cumplía dieciséis.

Justo cuando la chica de cabello azulado iba a preguntar por la princesa, ella apareció en aquella sala, con aire preocupado:

-¿Qué te sucede Sakuno? Pensé que estarías alegre, porque hoy regresan Ryoma y el tío-

-No me sucede nada…-Suspiro

-mmm... mi instinto me dice que tiene relación con mi hijo- Dijo Rinko dejando de lado la comida- Estas preocupada por hoy ¿Verdad? ¿Piensas que no llegara a tiempo?-

-No, no quise decir eso…es que…-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y luego de ver que Rinko la observaba seriamente, asintió rendida- Sí es verdad, estoy preocupada. Aunque Ryoma-Kun me prometió que llegaría antes de navidad…hoy ya es 24 y no lo sé, comienzo a dudar de su palabra-

-Debes estar tranquila Sakuno, si mi hijo te lo prometió, es porque lo cumplirá-Sonrió Rinko- Estoy segura de eso, mi instinto de madre me lo dice, Ryoma no es de los chicos que promete porque sí solamente. Ambas lo sabemos más que nadie-

-Es verdad…-Sonrió nuevamente la castaña- Tiene razón, fui una tonta por dudar en su palabra por un momento. Ahora… ¿Puedo ayudar con el pastel?-

-Por supuesto Sakuno-Chan-

-Bien ¿De que sabor la haremos? No podemos haberlo con gusto a Ponta-Rió Rinko

-No, claro que no mmm ¿Qué tal chocolate?-Sugirió Nanoko- No conozco los sabores que le gustan a mi primo, pero ¿A quien no le gusta el chocolate?-

-Pues, hay algunas personas que no-Aclaro Rinko- ¿Tu que opinas?- Miro a la castaña-

-Creo que chocolate esta bien-

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra-Anunció Rinko

-¡Sí!- Dijeron las dos chicas

Después de haber terminado el pastel, Sakuno corrió hacía su habitación para encargarse de bajar los regalos que había comprado para ponerlos bajo el árbol de navidad

"Ryoma-Kun… ¿Cuándo llegarás?" pensó, observando un retrato de él y karupin, que había sobre una mesita.

De repente, sus oídos pudieron percibir el sonido de una limosina, al mirar por la ventana efectivamente así era, corrió las escaleras esperanza y las otras dos mujeres la siguieron hasta afuera.

Sin embargo, cuando los hombres de negros abrieron la puerta de la limosina, se encontraron con un chico mayor con los mismos caracteres físicos de Ryoma, claro que no era él:

-¡Ryoga!-Sonrió Nanoko, corriendo hacía él- Me alegro que hayas podido venir, bienvenido-

-Gracias, prima. El viaje ha sido largo, pero aun así conseguí llegar- Le dedico una sonrisa a las otras dos mujeres que lo observaban- Hola tía, Sakuno-Chan-

-Hola, Ryoga…estamos bien, gracias. Que bueno que hayas venido-Sonrió Rinko- Adelante, pasemos-

Al entrar, se sentaron en el living y Ryoga les contó sobre sus experiencias en unos partidos que tuvo con Alemania, Sakuno estaba sorprendida con la cantidad de victorias ganadas, eso demostraba que llevaba prácticamente toda la vida jugando, algo muy similar a su prometido:

-Y hablando de tenis ¿Dónde están Chibisuke y el viejo?-

-Están en los nacionales de New York, Nanjiro quiso acompañar al equipo. Regresan hoy-

-Ya veo…-Sonrió Ryoga-Pensar que estuve a punto de ir a esas nacionales, si hubiese ido tendría que haber jugado con su capitán Tezuka Kiminitsu-

-¿Eh? ¿Ibas a ir?-Preguntó Sakuno confundida- ¿Y por no has ido?-

-El equipo no podía, no esta vez…habían muchos lesionados y además decidí por mi mismo no ir, porque quería venir a Japón-

-Es decir que has faltado a los nacionales ¿Solo por pasar la navidad con nosotros?-Preguntó conmovida Nanako- Eso es muy lindo-

Ryoga solo sonrió ante eso, como estaba cansado por el viaje, Rinko le sugirió que fuera a dormir una siesta para estar repuesto para la noche de la cena de navidad, algo que extrañamente el chico de mirada gatuna acepto de inmediato, ya que tenía muchos deseos de dormir.

Rinko y Nanako volvieron a la cocina a preparar un tarta de naranja para el recién llegado. Mientras la chica de largas trenzas solo camino hacía su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y jugar tenis contra la muralla un rato, ya que después de todo, había dejado de jugar cuando estaba preocupada por los estudios.

"Es turno de el dúo de oro" Sonrió sumiré, observando como Eiji con Oishi se dirigían a la cancha "Confío en ustedes, chicos". El pelirrojo sonreía emocionado a su mejor amigo, diciendo "Podemos lograrlo, será pan comido" y Oishi solo asentía, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

El equipo extranjero, comenzó el servicio esta vez, haciendo un sake realmente poderoso que todo el público quedo impresionado, claro que aquella técnica no era un obstáculo para Eiji, utilizando su técnica de Bazooka saltó, dio una vuelta en el aire y golpeó la pelota hacía una dirección desconocida para los demás, que logro hacer el primer punto:

-¡Muy bien Sempai!-Grito Momo emocionado

-Como siempre, Kikumaru-Sempai esta preparado-Sonrió Ryoma

-Así es, Eiji es así- Sonrió Kawamura-Además ambos, son muy buenos, con sus formaciones y todo, estoy seguro que podrán lograrlo-

Todos asintieron en silenció, mientras veían el juego. Oishi había hecho un globo muy alto hacía el final de la cancha que el contrincante había devuelvo con facilidad, Eiji miro a su mejor amigo susurrándole "Australian…Formation".

Luego de haber cumplido el servicio, Eiji se agacho en la mitad de la cancha a altura de la Net.

Mientras los jugadores los observan confusos "¿Qué traman?" Dijo uno de ellos, lanzando la pelota distraídamente.

En aquel momento el dúo de oro comenzó a coordinarse, de esta forma se movieron opuestamente cubriendo todo el territorio.

Inui sonreía anotando todo lo que veía en su libreta, mientras los demás observaban alegres:

-Esos dos, siempre han sido así…-Dijo Tezuka- Desde pequeños…-

-La confianza entre ellos, es la que logra la sincronización y los movimientos coordinados- Observó Sumire

-Así es, nunca he jugado dobles…sin embargo, he leído en muchas revistas que "En los dobles, se necesita tener una buena confianza con el compañero para poder lograr la victoria"- Dijo sabiamente Nanjiro

-mmm esos movimientos incrementan mucho su capacidad para el tenis- Asintió Ryoma

Al terminar el eterno partido para todos, Oishi y Eiji caminaron hacía la banca, el sub. Capitán de Seigaku estaba realmente agotado, su hombro comenzaba a dolerle y era algo que solo Tezuka había notado:

-Ten…-Le entregó una botella de agua

-Gracias Tezuka- Suspiro

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Sobre tu hombro…lo he notado, cuando hiciste la formación 1 hiciste una mueca-

-Pues...me duele un poco-

-Debes descansar, cuando nos subamos al avión le pediré a los médicos que te lo revisen-

-No es necesario, de seguro pasará-Sonrió

-Aun así, por las dudas-

Tezuka se alejo de las bancas y camino hacía Ryusaki-Sensei, dejando a Oishi con sus compañeros:

-¡Bien hecho Oishi! ¡Somos un buen equipo!-Sonrió emocionado Eiji

-Claro…-

-Ahora es el turno de Echizen- Murmuro Momo observando como el chico de cabello negro se abrochaba las zapatillas con fuerza-

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó

-Son las 16:00-

- Padre… ¿Has reservado el vuelo?-

-Por supuesto, lo he reservado para las 15:30-Sonrió

-Pero, a esa hora no es un poco tarde-Susurro mirando a su padre- No podemos llevar tarde-

-Lo se muy bien, pero recuerda que tu madre siempre comienza la cena de navidad a las 23:30, no sé porque, esa es su tradición. Así que tenemos tiempo de sobra-

-¿Tiempo de sobra? Si los vuelos se demoran como…-Comenzó a pensar Eiji

-Es que he conseguido un Jet privado que nos esperara a la hora que te he dicho, nos llevará más rápido-

-Ya veo…-Murmuro Ryoma

-¿Estas preocupado?-Preguntó Nanjiro con una sonrisa

-No, no es eso…solo quería saber-Dijo en un tono frío

-"En el fondo, si lo estas…"-Pensó Nanjiro

-Ahora comienza el partido entre Echizen Ryoma y Takeshi Mori- Anunciaron en el micrófono- Jugadores acercarse, por favor-

-¡Vamos Echizen! ¡Tú puedes!-Gritaban Momo y Kawamura

Ryoma camino hacía la cancha, alejándose de Seigaku. Al encontrarse frente a su contrincante, se tomaron la mano como inicial de juego:

-Que sea un buen juego…-Dijo Takeshi

-Igualmente…-

-Sin importar quien sea el perdedor-Sonrió

-Mada Mada Dane…-

Comenzaba a oscurecerse, Sakuno ya no sabía que hacer, a pesar de que sabía que Ryoma siempre cumplía sus promesas, estaba preocupada por su tardanza, sabía que era muy lejos de donde venían, sin embargo realmente deseaba con ansias pasar con él aquel memorable día, donde además de celebrar la navidad, también era su cumpleaños.

La mesa estaba lista, al igual que los demás, que ya estaban vestidos con sus respectivos trajes. Ahora solo faltaba esperar pacientemente que llegaran, Ryoga encendió la televisión para ver las noticias de New York, ya que después de todo aquel juego final debería verse en la TV.

Pero, no encontró nada relacionado con el tema, así que decidió buscar algo interesante para ver, mientras esperaba. Se detuvo al encontrar un partido de tenis en el canal catorce.

Nanako y Rinko, no sabían que hacer, estaban realmente aburridas de esperar:

-¿Qué hacemos tía?-

-mmm no lo sé- Murmuro mirando los alrededores- Que te parece, sí jugamos a algo-

-¿Cómo que?-

-Como un juego de mesa…hay miles de ellos ahí-Dijo señalando un mueble que estaba junto a una vitrina-

-¡Tienes razón, tía!- Se levantó y camino hacía el mueble- ¿A cual jugamos?-

-mmm Que tal… ¿Juego de palabras?-

-¡Sí! Es muy entretenido, Ryoga ¿Quieres jugar?-

-mmm no lo sé, estoy viendo un partido de tenis, creo que luego-

-¿Y tú Sakuno-Chan?-

-No, gracias-Sonrió- Creo que iré a afuera un rato-

-¿Afuera? Pero si esta nevando-

-Ya lo se, es que amo la nieve y me gustaría hacer un muñeco de nieve-Esbozó una sonrisa

-Que divertido, pero lleva un suéter hace frío- Sugirió Rinko

-Sí, eso haré-

Luego de haberse colocado un suéter, salio hacía el jardín de atrás en compañía de Karupín. El suelo estaba tal como sospechaba, totalmente blanco, al igual que los árboles Sakura que apenas se distinguía su color rosa, ya que estaban cubiertos de nieve.

Corrió con sus botas hacía el centro del jardín, aprovechando que estaba con guantes comenzó a armar su monito de nieve, primero le hizo el cuerpo y luego la cabeza, formándole los rasgos de la cara con ramitas y piedras.

Después de haberlo terminado, lo observó satisfecha y camino por los alrededores del jardín, ya que después de todo, nunca lo había recorrido entero, porque era muy grande.

Karupin caminaba a su lado sin importar lo frío que estaba el suelo, ya que, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a aquella humedad cuando caminaba con su dueño.

"Que linda esta la nieve…"-Pensó y luego miro a Karupin- Me pregunto, cuando llegarán… ¿Tu que crees? ¿Se tardarán mucho?-

Karupin solo maúllo en sentido de aprobación, la castaña iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que sin darse cuenta de donde pisaba, se tropezó con un piedra y cayó de frente sobre la nieve "¿En que momento…?" Pensó, se dio la vuelta y se quedo recostada en el suelo de espaldas mirando hacía el cielo.

La nieve estaba tan fría, pero a la vez era tan esponjosa, que sin pensarlo comenzó a hacer ángeles de nieve con una sonrisa. Al no sentir a su pequeño amigo, miro a todos lados tratando de encontrarlo, sin embargo ya no estaba "Bueno, debe haber vuelto al Palacio, total lo conoce mas que yo" Pensó "Me preguntó que estará haciendo él en este momento, estará descansando de su victorioso juego, celebrando con Seigaku en New York o estará haciendo una larga fila para tomar el avión, no…no creo que eso este haciendo, porque como es un príncipe no hace filas y si…¿Le paso algo? Oh no, no quiero ni pensarlo, preferiría pensar que esta a salvo en su hotel o otra cosa, que este en peligro"

-¿Qué haces ahí?-

-Nada, solo me caí-Murmuro, sin darse cuenta quien le hablaba- Y ahora estoy haciendo ángeles de nieve, mientras espero que regresen-

-Ya veo…-Sonrió- Eres tan distraída como siempre-

-"Esa voz…"-Pensó sonrojada y miro hacía la figura que tenía en frente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar de quien se trataba- ¡Ryoma-Kun!-

Se levanto tan torpemente que volvió a tropezar con la misma piedra. Claro que por fortuna, su prometido alcanzó a tomarla del brazo, hasta dejarla frente a él:

-No debes pararte tan deprisa, no me iré a ningún lado-

-Lo siento…-Sonrió sonrojada y lo abrazó con fuerza- Te extrañe tanto, por un momento pensé que no llegarías-

-Yo también, el último juego fue muy lento. Pero después de todo, hemos llegado a tiempo gracias al Jet privado-

-¿Jet privado?- Se sorprendió- ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Era obvio que no vendrías en un avión particular-Río irónicamente

-No te burles, no fue idea mía, fue de mi padre. Y si nos hubiésemos venido en un avión particular, aun no estaríamos aquí. Eso sería algo muy malo-

-Claro que sí-Sonrió- Me alegro que hayas llegado, bienvenido….-

-Gracias-Sonrió por un momento- Realmente me hacías falta-

Sus ojos ámbar se posaron sobre sus ojos carmesí, acercando sus rostros lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia "Extrañaba especialmente esto…" susurro el príncipe. Sus labios se rozaron apasionadamente, volviendo a sentir aquella sensación tan mágica que los une día a día, el amor.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo **_

_**En el siguiente escribiré el cumpleaños de Ryoma**_

_**Y talvez haré el final. **_

_**Como diciembre es en invierno, tuve que editar algunos capítulos para corregir el error que había hecho con las estaciones del año. **_

_**Cuídense mucho!**_

_**Arigato por pasarse**_

_**Sayonara**_


	53. Happy Moments

"_**Capitulo 53"**_

En casa de Osada, todos celebraban alegremente la navidad, entregándose hermosos obsequios, donde no era necesario encender la TV, pero una de sus hermanas menores quiso encenderla para ver si estaban dando alguno de sus dibujos animados favoritos.

No obstante, encontró algo que más impactante, ver al príncipe de Japón corriendo por el aeropuerto:

-Nee-Chan…mira es Ryoma-Sama-

-¿Eh? ¡¿Dónde?-Saltó Osada viendo la TV- Es cierto...es

¡Ryoma-Sama!-

En la televisión se podía ver las escenas exactas de la llegada de Seigaku a Japón, abordando en un Jet privado, que a pesar de ser súper secreto, había sido descubierto por la prensa:

-Ryoma-Sama… ¿Qué tal su juego en New York? Los rumores dicen que revelo una técnica muy sorprendente… ¿Acaso es heredada de su padre?-Preguntaba una periodista

-Lo siento, por ahora, no tengo tiempo para responder preguntas- Miro a su equipo y susurro- Nos vemos luego, Sempais-

-Nos vemos, Echizen-Sonrió Momo- Haz lo que tengas que hacer-

-Thank You…Goodbye-

Diciendo esto, Ryoma salió lo más rápido que pudo del aeropuerto y tomo inmediatamente una limosina con su padre, para luego desaparecer en la carretera.

-"Estas son escenas inéditas de la llegada de el Príncipe Ryoma Echizen, hace apenas unas horas…todos se preguntan ¿A dónde irá con tanta prisa? ¿Tanta desesperación sintió estando lejos de su prometida? Quien sabe, la prensa no pudo entrar al Palacio, ya que esta prohibida su entrada"- Decían en la TV

-Realmente son Psicópatas…-Añadió una menor

-Así es la prensa…-Murmuro Tomoka, entonces una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro-Menos mal…-Susurro-

-Nee-chan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Solo estoy feliz de que Ryoma-Sama haya regresado. Sakuno-Chan debe ser mas tranquila ahora-

-Sí es verdad, ya deben estar juntos-Sonrió una mujer de melena castaña-

-Eso espero, Okaazan-

En el Palacio Imperial, toda la familia se encontraba reunida en la sala de estar, apreciando el gran árbol de navidad. Nanako había comenzado a repartir los regalos, partiendo por Ryoga:

-Espero que te guste-Sonrió Nanako

-Gracias-Sonrió Ryoga y comenzó a abrirlo-No puedo creerlo…-

-Así es-Esbozó una sonrisa- Necesitas uno, después de todo-

-Un celular…-Murmuro sorprendido, al sacar un hermoso celular de color azul marino con cámara-

-Oh, que lindo-Sonrió Sakuno

-Muchas Gracias Nanako-Chan-Sonrió Ryoga abrazando a su prima-

-No es nada- Le correspondió el abrazo y luego sacó un nuevo regalo- Este es para ti…Ryoma-Kun-

-Thank You-Susurro, recibiéndolo

-Ábrelo Ryoma-Sugirió Sumiré

-Esta bien…- Al abrirlo, se encontró con una gorra roja- Otra gorra-

-Sí, pero esta es roja. Es para que cambies el color, siempre andas con la misma gorra blanca gastada-

-Es verdad, Ryoma necesitas cambiar el color de vez en cuando-Sonrió Rinko

Luego de que todos intercambiaran regalos, fue el turno de que la princesa le entregara su regalo a su prometido. Por lo cual, tomo uno de los paquetes del árbol de navidad y se lo entrego a Ryoma:

-Feliz Navidad…y feliz cumpleaños-

-Thank You…-Sonrió, recibiéndolo-

-Esto, si quieres, puedes abrirlo en otro momento-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?-

-mmm podrá ser ropa interior de hombre-Rió Ryoga- No, no creo que Sakuno-Chan sea de esas chicas jajaja-

-Yo tampoco lo imagino…-Murmuro Sumire

-No es eso…-Se sonrojo aun mas- Es solo que…bueno, me da vergüenza-

-mmm chicos que tal si vamos afuera un momento-Sugirió Rinko

-¿Eh? Pero si yo quiero saber que es-Sonrió Nanjiro

-Si, yo igual-

-No sean molestos, solo vamos-Ordeno Nanako

-Esta bien-Suspiraron ambos

-Entonces vamos…-Sonrió Sumire

Toda la familia salió al jardín, aun sabiendo que estaba nevando, lo hicieron solo para dejar a la pareja sola, nadie sabía cual era el obsequio de Sakuno, sin embargo lo mejor era que estuvieran solos.

Ryoma abrió el paquete con cuidado y pudo notar en su interior, un oso de felpa vestido de príncipe, sosteniendo una pelota de tenis:

-La verdad, no sabía que comprarte…y pues…no sé porque al ver ese osito de felpa en el centro comercial, me hizo recordar mucho a ti. No me preguntes porque, solo eso sentí- Bajo la cabeza, sonrojada- Por eso, me dio vergüenza, sobre que dirían los demás, si lo vieran…Si no te gusta, yo-

-Siempre eres tan negativa, eh-Murmuro, tomando sus hombros- No he dicho que no me gusta. Solo me he quedado en silencio, porque me ha sorprendido que…-

-¿Eh? ¿Que te ha sorprendido?-

-Pues, me ha pasado algo similar- Tomo un regalo que estaba junto a la vitrina y se lo entrego-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es?-

-Es mi regalo de Navidad...-

Sakuno lo abrió confundida, no sabía que era lo similar que le había pasado. Al abrir el paquete, se encontró con una osita de felpa, vestida con un vestido rosa:

-Es muy linda…-

-Cuando vi esa osita en una vitrina, algo en ella se me hizo muy familiar, no sé si era porque usaba un atuendo parecido al tuyo, o era porque se llama "Hime" (Princesa). Pero algo, me llamo la atención de ella, que al mirarla me recordó a ti-

-Que coincidencia-Sonrió, mirando ambos ositos- Es realmente sorprendente, Ryoma-Kun-

-Sí, lo es…-

-Talvez no es solo una coincidencia, puede significar algo más-

-Puede ser que estamos conectados…-Sonrió, mirando fijamente sus ojos carmesí- No solo por este compromiso…-

-Sino que por el amor…-Susurro

Dejaron a los ositos juntos en el sofá. Y se siguieron mirando fijamente, hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ambos labios.

Justo cuando planeaban besarse, fueron interrumpidos por varias miradas que los observaban.

Al voltear hacía allá, pudieron ver a Nanako sosteniendo una enorme torta, y atrás de ella estaban toda la familia, acompañados por los titulares, e incluso los novatos, además de otros dos personajes:

-Interrumpimos algo…parece-Rió Momo

-jeje así parece-Rió Eiji y miro a Inui- ¿Lo grabaste?-

-Por supuesto…-Sonrió con sus gafas relucientes-

-Bien, otro momento Ryosaku-Sonrió Eiji

-Ustedes no han cambiado nada-Rió Kintaro mirando a los de Seigaku-

-Kintaro…-Murmuro Ryoma confundido- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Sakuno-Chan nos invito-Sonrió, sosteniendo la mano de Susu-

No te preocupes, ya no pienso hacer nada en contra de ti-

-Así es, Ryoma-Kun…ni Kintaro ni Susu, son malas personas. Ambos han cambiado totalmente, además Kintaro me ha ayudado en los estudios este último tiempo, gracias a él, pude pasar de curso y aprobar todos los exámenes-

-Es verdad Ryoma-Asintió Rinko- Yo los he visto, y Kintaro ha cambiado demasiado-

-Esta bien…-Suspiro Ryoma

-Por cierto…-Kintaro se acercó a su primo- Feliz cumpleaños Koshimae- Le entrego un obsequio-

Ryoma le agradeció y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo de primos, ya que hace mucho que no lo hacían.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos bien, cantemos cumpleaños feliz-Sonrió Eiji

-¡Sí!-Gritaron todos, menos Ryoma que no tenía muchas ganas. No le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños-

-Animo Ryoma-Kun-Esbozo una sonrisa su prometida

Sin embargo, aquella mirada de cierta castaña, lo hacía cambiar de opinión. Ya que, gracias a ella, muchas cosas de las que odiaba, ahora resultaba que le agradaban.

-Antes de apagar las velas, debes pedir un deseo- Sonrió Sakuno

-¿Eh? ¿Un deseo?-

-Así es, debes pedirlo, pero no debes decírnoslo-

_-"Realmente no sé que pedir, todo lo que quiero esta aquí en este momento, junto a mi"_-Pensó Ryoma-_"Sin embargo, lo único que deseo"-_Observó a Sakuno_-"Es no volverme a separar de aquellas personas que realmente amo"- _Al pensar aquello, soplo las velas-

La noche se hizo corta para todos, ya que hicieron tantas cosas que las horas se pasaron volando. Ryoma se sentía distinto, extrañamente sentía una emoción de felicidad que por supuesto, no demostraba, pero por dentro, se sentía realmente feliz de poder compartir por primera vez un cumpleaños con las personas que realmente le importaban y que además de ello…amaba.

Los meses pasaron volando, llegando finalmente el catorce de Febrero, día de los enamorados. Como las clases ya habían comenzado, muchas chicas en el Instituto Seisshun se preparaban para entregar chocolates a los chicos que les gustaban.

Una de ellas, era Sakuno, quien a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo de aquel chico que amaba, y además de ser correspondida, aun no le había entregado su chocolate al príncipe. A quien, no le paraban de llegar chocolates, tanto en su casillero, como en las practicas y en las clases.

Aun sabiendo que Ryoma estaba ya comprometido, los chocolates no disminuían, algo que muchos envidiaban. Pero, en cambio él, no le importaba. Ya que, solo tenía ojos para cierta chica de largas trenzas y ojos carmesí, con quien quería salir, para aquel tan memorable día.

Como ya eran la 13:00 hrs, Sakuno sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba su prometido a ciertas horas, por lo tanto se dirigió hacía allí con la esperanza de encontrarlo y entregarle aquel regalo, que no había podido darle en todo el día, debido a que él había salido temprano.

Sin embargo, para su mala fortuna, él no estaba allí, ni tampoco estaba en los entrenamientos ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué ni siquiera había ido a clases? ¿Qué era más importante que eso?

La tarde, pasó raudamente, y no hubo noticias del chico de ojos ámbar. No importaba, cuanto había preguntado por él, había recibido la misma respuesta todo el santo día "No lo sé".

La limosina se estaciono a la salida del Instituto, Sakuno entró en ella, esperanzada con que se encontrará allí, pero no, no habían ni rastros de él. Suspiro, mirando hacía la ventana, observando como todas las parejas de Japón, salían juntos aquella tarde tan especial.

Había esperado tanto para este día, y no podía disfrutarlo, porque él no estaba.

Su teléfono sonó se pronto "¿Quién puede ser?" Pensó, al distinguir aquella melodía que sonaba era la de Ryoma, sus ojos destellaron y contesto:

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-Hola, Sakuno…-

-¿Dónde estás? Te he buscado por todas partes, nadie te ha visto, bueno excepto tus admiradoras, dijeron que te vieron entrenando. Hasta ellas, saben más que yo-Bufó

-No es necesario que te enojes-Rió- He estado muy ocupado, por eso no he podido verte-

-¿Eh? ¿Ocupado? Esto… ¿Haciendo que? No han mandado tareas, ni tampoco tú padre te ha dado deberes de Príncipe…-

-Es algo muy importante, ya lo verás-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Muy pronto hablaremos de ello, después de todo, estás por llegar-

-¿Llegar a donde?- Al mirar por la ventana nuevamente, se percató que la limosina no se dirigía exactamente al Palacio-…-

-Ya te diste cuenta, la limosina no se dirige a la misma trayectoria-

-Es verdad… ¿Por qué?-

-No te puedo decir ahora, nos vemos, Bye- Cortó

-Espera Ryoma-Kun ¿A que te refieres?- Grito, pero nadie le contestaba, solo sentía el pito del teléfono- _"No entiendo"_- Pensó

Continuara….

**Konichiwa!**

**Gomene por la demora, aquí les traigo la continuación**

**Saben lo pensé y atrasare un poco el final**

**Como ellos ahora recién tienen 16, aun falta un año más, para que puedan casarse. Por ello, no estoy diciendo que diré lo que pasará día a día hasta que llegue ese año, sino que talvez me vaya saltando, hasta llegar finalmente a aquel día.**

**Lo de los ositos de navidad, lo hice, pensando en el dorama en que me base al principio "Palacio Imperial" donde identifican a los a ellos con los ositos de felpa. **

**sakutsubasa7**** sobre lo que dijiste, si tienes razón, creo que haré otros capitulos, antes de finalizarla. Porque sabes, crear una segunda temporada, no puede ser una solución. Ya que he hecho continuaciones de fic, de esa misma forma y no lo he conseguido, porque después pierdo el hilo de la historia. Y simplemente, la dejo abandonada. **

**Por lo mismo, para que no ocurra lo mismo, la terminaré bien.**

**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarte, espero que te guste la conti.**

**RyoSakulovers**** jeje no quise hacer mas drama, en cuanto a los celos de Ryoma, porque creo que ya fue suficiente, debido a que Kintaro de verdad cambio y ya no será una barrera entre ellos. **

**Arigato por leer siempre, realmente me alegra que te guste esta historia.**

**Mido-Maru-Hime**** jeje espero no defraudarte ahora, que no lo terminare aun. Sabes cuando lei tu Reviews, me identifique con lo que dijiste, me pasó exactamente lo mismo, me decía a mi misma "Tengo que subir la conti, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero ponerle fin a esta historia" jeje, pero creo que en algún futuro muy cercano tendré que hacerlo.**

**cata ibez **** Betsuni es como decir "Nada" o Nada de nada, mas bien se utiliza para negar algo. Ryoma-Kun siempre lo utiliza, por lo mismo estoy acostumbrada a ponerla en todos mis fic. **

**Marie ****Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia, y si es verdad estoy corta de tiempo, llena de trabajos y otras cosas. **

**Realmente entiendo lo que se siente, perderse un final, me ha pasado muchas veces y no me gusta sentirlo. Así que aquí subo la conti, aun no es el final, pero muy pronto llegará y prometo que lo subiré. **

**Bueno, para todos lo que leen este fic, quiero que sepan que yo nunca lo abandonare, es cierto que he estado muy ocupada y que me retraso en las continuaciones, demo…no puedo dormir con la conciencia limpia si lo dejo a medio camino. **

**^^Así que, no se preocupen si me tardo en subirla, porque si lo haré^^**

**Arigato Gosaimas a todos los que se pasan**

**Que estén muy bien y espero que les guste la conti**

**Sayonara**


	54. San Valentín perfecto

Capitulo 54

La limosina se había dado muchas vueltas, sin embargo Sakuno aun no lograba adivinar a donde se dirigían. Al mirar a su lado, encontró un colgador que llevaba un plástico negro sobre él, cuando se acercó, pudo contemplar como había una nota pegada: "Este vestido es para ti, decidí escogerlo yo esta vez, porque Ryoma siempre te compra vestidos largos. Así que espero que te guste. Realmente me pregunto que tramara Ryoma-Kun con esta salida, no nos quiso a decir, ni siquiera a la tía. Bueno, cuídate Sakuno-Chan, nos vemos" definitivamente se trataba de Nanako.

Como los vidrios se veían oscuros por fuera, nadie que transitara por allí, podría ver hacía el interior de la limosina:

-Shin-Kun…puedes subir la ventana, debo cambiarme-

-Sí, Hime-Sama…-Sonrió el chofer y subió la ventana negra para evitar que ninguno de los dos hombres que iban adelante la vieran cambiándose de ropa-

-Gracias…-

En el interior de la bolsa, pudo encontrar un hermoso vestido marrón claro, tipo strapless dos dedos arriba de las rodillas, con mangas largas de color negro. Aquel vestido le parecía muy lindo, sin embargo…era un poco mas corto que los anteriores, solo por dos dedos, y a ella personalmente le gustaban los largos, porque eran más hermosos, ahí si se sentía como una princesa de esos cuentos que leía cuando era pequeña.

Cuando terminó, noto que el camino había cambiado drásticamente, ahora no se encontraban en el mismo paisaje de siempre, sino que se encontraban en la carretera. Estaba tan cansada que decidió descansar un momento, como la limosina era tan grande y cómoda, era inevitable sentir sueño.

Unas horas después, despertó producto un movimiento brusco del vehiculo deteniéndose. Al abrir los ojos pudo apreciar por la ventana como unos ojos de un color similar al de ella, la miraban fijamente "Ese hombre…me parece haberlo visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?" Pensó, en eso su mente viajo en lo más oscuro de su pasado, intentando encontrar al dueño de aquellos ojos tan similares a los suyos; Sin embargo, solo obtuvo un viejo recuerdo borroso de su infancia, cuando jugaba en el parque con su padre, el cual había fallecido hace mucho tiempo.

De repente, volvió en si, al notar como aquel hombre desviaba la mirada de la suya, levantándose del banco, con una sonrisa nostálgica hacía el vacío…la miro un poco más y camino por un sendero hacía una pequeña casa.

-Hime-Sama… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Al no oír la respuesta, tuvo que bajar el vidrio que lo separaba de la cabina de atrás- ¿Hime-Sama?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?- Al sentir que aun seguían detenidos

-Es que…hemos tenido un problema con la limosina, por eso habíamos detenido el recorrido. Pero ahora, continuaremos…ya queda poco-

-Esta bien…-Sonrió y luego su rostro se volvió pensativo-

Los dos hombres que iban sentados adelante, no habían quedado

satisfechos con aquella respuesta, incluso estaban preocupados, pero confiaban que se le pasaría cuando viera la sorpresa que le esperaba

Lo que habían dicho antes era verdad que quedaba muy poco para llegar, porque a los veinte minutos se detuvieron frente al océano "¿Es aquí?" Preguntó confusa "Así es" Murmuro el chofer. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el otro hombre abrió la puerta y la ayudo a bajar.

Como habían llegado justo al atardecer, la princesa pudo contemplar como el cielo se mostraba anaranjado frente a la hermosa playa "Es hermoso" Murmuro. Entonces junto a ella, apareció el chico a quien había estado buscando todo el día:

-Al fin has llegado…-Sonrió, vistiendo ropa casual, ya que el tiempo no le había alcanzado para su vestuario-

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Qué es todo esto?-

-Es mi regalo de San Valentín. Por eso, he estado ocupado toda la mañana-

-Yo también te tengo un regalo- Sonrió entregándole los chocolates que había querido entregarle todo el día- ¡Feliz San Valentín!-

-Thank You ¿Los hiciste tú?-

-Por supuesto-

-Están buenos-Susurro comiendo uno

-¿En serio?-

-mmm-Asintió- Creo que ahora deberíamos entrar-

-¿A dónde?-

-Ahí- Señalo una pequeña casita de verano que estaba junto a la playa-

-¿Cuánto te ha salido?-

-Eso no importa, ahora vamos-Tomo su mano, conduciéndola hacía allí

Al entrar quedó impresionada, a pesar de que no debería sentir sorpresa por los maravillosos lugares que visita con Ryoma, ya que desde que se mudó al palacio su vida pasaba experimentando sucesos increíbles.

Pero, aquella casita le había encantado en verdad, debido a que desde el exterior se veía muy pequeña, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, era enorme y acogedora. Ryoma tenía todo preparado, realmente había calculado todo, el lugar, la comida, incluso el tiempo.

Se sentaron en una mesa a comer, la comida preparada por Nanako y Rinko, la cual estaba muy deliciosa. Luego de comer, Sakuno tenía muchas ganas de recorrer la playa descalzo, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Caminaron bajo el crepúsculo anaranjado, tomados de la mano. Sakuno no paraba de agradecer lo lindo que era todo, y lo afortunada que se sentía de tenerlo a él como novio:

-Este día ha sido realmente increíble Ryoma-Kun, Muchas gracias-Le dedico una sonrisa

-Pero, mi regalo no es solamente esto- Susurro buscando algo en su bolsillo

-¿Eh? ¿Hay más? me siento apenada- Se sonrojo- Yo solo te obsequie chocolates para hoy, y tú me has dado muchas cosas-

-No seas tonta, vale mas el regalo hecho por uno mismo, por eso me conformo con tus chocolates-Sonrió y extrajo una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo- Además, esto es algo…que debía hacer-

-¿Qué cosa?- Se sonrojo aun más, recordando que cuando un hombre tenía una cajita de ese porte…solo podría ser una cosa-No me digas…que tú-

-Así es- En el interior de la cajita había un anillo de oro blanco de dieciocho Kilates, con tres garras triangulares entrelazadas, con un diamante talla brillante-

-No…puede…ser, Ryoma-Kun ¿De cuantos kilates es?-Exclamo preocupada por el precio-

-Diechiocho…-Suspiro- No preguntes cuanto cueste…se que estas pensando en eso-

-Pero…-Se sonrojo ante aquel obsequio

-Sakuno, se que nuestro compromiso ya esta hecho. Sin embargo, nunca nadie te preguntó si realmente querías hacerlo…debido a que fue un matrimonio concertado, por eso…comencemos de nuevo-La miro fijamente a los ojos, penetrando en los suyos seriamente- Sakuno Ryusaki ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Si, quiero-Sonrió intentando no emocionarte por aquel acto

Ryoma le puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente, y Sakuno se emociono más con eso, no podía creer que el chico de ojos ámbar le hubiera pedido eso, sabía que…habían acordado de contraer matrimonio cuando llegará la hora, pero…no pensaba que iba a escuchar esas palabras tan lindas de él.

Al llegar la noche, se instalaron sobre una manta en la arena a contemplar las estrellas. Sakuno se sentía tan feliz, por todo…realmente era el "Mejor día de su vida". Estar con Ryoma era vivir un mundo perfecto, donde todo lo inalcanzable no existía, ya que estando con él, todo era posible:

-Que lindas se ven las estrellas desde aquí-Sonrió Sakuno

-mmm si, es verdad…-

-Ryoma-Kun…te puedo hacer una pregunta-

-mmm- Asintió dirigiendo sus ojos hacía ella

-¿Cómo pensaste en todo esto?-

-Pues…no lo sé, solo pensé que deberíamos estar este día en un lugar apartado a los demás para que nadie nos molestará, tanto la prensa, como otras personas. Entonces creí que este sería el lugar indicado, incluyendo tus deseos de hace dos meses de que querías venir a la playa…-

-Ya veo…-Sonrió- Realmente me sorprendiste, porque todo lo que hiciste, fue realmente…maravilloso, no sé cuantas veces te lo he dicho hoy-Rió

-Como unas cuatro veces-Se burló en su cara

-jeje sí, mas o menos-Sonrió con una gotita en su cabeza- Pero, es la verdad-

-Ya se esta haciendo tarde ¿No tienes frío?-

-Un poco, pero no importa…porque no tengo ganas de irme ahora. Porque eso implicaría volver al Palacio y volver a la realidad-Rió- Pero hay que hacerlo, mañana tenemos clases, y esta vez no seré tan despreocupada como el año pasado de faltar muy seguido-Intento levantarte, pero la mano de su acompañante se poso en la suya-

-Si quieres, podemos quedarnos…hay camas suficientes arriba-

-¿Eh? No es necesario, podemos venir otro fin de semana-

-mmm ¿Segura?-

-Sí, además…me da un poco de miedo dormir aquí sabiendo que estamos a escasos metros del agua, y tu sabes la marea sube en las noches y…-

-Es cierto que sube, pero no ha llegado hasta aquí nunca. No será que tienes miedos de quedarte sola conmigo-Sonrió maliciosamente-

-N-no es eso-Su rostro se volvió rojo como tomate- Es solo que…tenemos clases mañana y…-

-Sí si como digas- Se levantó aun riendo por la reacción de su prometida ante ese tema-

-¿No me crees?-

Ryoma empezó a caminar lento por la arena "¡E-Espera!" Gritó, levantándose tan velozmente que perdió el equilibrio hacía atrás:

-Auch…-Se sobo la cabeza-Eso dolió-

-¿Qué te he dicho de pararte tan rápido?- Suspiro- Siempre pierdes el equilibrio por eso-Extendiéndole la mano

-Lo se…-

Cuando logro ponerse de pie, caminaron hacía la casita, ya que Ryoma debía llevarse unas cosas que estaban en el ático. Mientras tanto Sakuno exploraba las habitaciones, las cuales contenían muchos objetos valiosos, entre ellos una bolita de cristal que contenía una casita en su interior que al agitarla nevaba.

Al entrar en otra habitación, encontró una cama matrimonial que se veía muy acogedora, así que para comprobarlo se sentó a la orilla y realmente lo era:

-Que cómodo…-Se tiró hacía atrás- Dan ganas de dormir aquí- Susurro-

-Aquí estabas, eh…- Se acercó hacía ella

-Sí, esta cama esta muy cómoda-Sonrió

-mmm ¿De verdad?- Sonrió maliciosamente y se acostó a su lado, haciendo que la chica de largas trenzas se sonrojara-

-Sí, ves…-Sonrió nerviosa- Bien, creo que deberíamos irnos…-

-Espera-Tomo su mano- ¿Tienes miedo de mi otra vez?- La miro fijamente-

-¡Ya te dije que no es eso!-Gruñó colorada

-Si no es eso-Se acercó mas a ella- No te importa que estemos así ¿No?- Sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba poner nerviosa a Sakuno-

-N-No…claro que no-Susurro, sonrojándose aun más y pensó- "La verdad me da vergüenza estar así, porque Ryoma es tan malo"- Inflo sus cachetes como pez globo-

-mmm cuando haces ese gesto- Toco sus mejillas- Es porque estas enfadada ¿No?- Rió

-N-No he dicho eso, es que estoy cansada…y quiero irme-Se levantó

-"Lo sabía…aun se pone nerviosa, por eso"-Pensó divertido

Luego de que ambos se levantaran, cerraron la casa, y caminaron hacía la limosina.

Al llegar al Palacio, Ryoma cargó a Sakuno en sus brazos debido a que se había dormido en el viaje, y Rinko le había la puerta porque extrañamente aun todos estaban despiertos:

-Ryoma-Kun…al fin llegan- Sonrió

-¿Cómo les fue?-Preguntó emocionada Nanako

-Bien…-

-Oh parece que demasiado bien-Sonrió Nanjiro- Se nota que Sakuno quedo muy cansada-

-mmm sí-Camino hacía las escaleras- Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Ryoma-Kun-Dijeron al mismo tiempo las dos mujeres presentes-

-mmm tengo un presentimiento de que te estas pareciendo a mi, hijo mió-Sonrió maliciosamente Nanjiro

-Te equivocas-Gruñó Ryoma

Después de haberse despedido, acostó a Sakuno en su dormitorio, y la observó un momento antes de irse "Buenas noches" Susurro, besando su frente y acercándose hacía la puerta "Buenas noches…Ryoma-Kun" Contesto ella, aun con los ojos cerrados.

**Continuara…. **

Konichiwa!

¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien

Arigato por leerme anteriormente

Al fin actualizó^^

Espero que les guste ese capitulo n.n

No sé cuando actualizaré, debido a que el 07

Comienzan las pruebas, demo espero…poder hacerlo

Pronto n.n

Comenten onegai

sayonara


	55. Sentimientos reprimidos

"**Capitulo 55-Sentimientos reprimidos"**

_Bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba una pequeña de largo cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta los hombros. _

_Sus ojos carmesí parecían brillar en con el reflejo del radiante sol que asechaba en aquel hermoso parque, rodeado de miles de árboles con diversas frutas en ellos. _

_El calor era tan grande que se había cansado mucho de tanto jugar en pleno sol que había decidido tomar un descanso mientras esperaba a su padre. _

_Las horas pasaron lentamente para ella, ya que el sol no disminuía, y su padre aun no aparecía. Respiro profundamente, y se apoyo en el tronco para dormir un momento._

_Al abrirlos, se encontró con aquellos ojos similares a los de ella, sonrió al verlo, y se levantó de un salto para abrazarlo "Al fin llegaste…Oto-San". El hombre de cabello castaño solo le devolvió la sonrisa "¿Quieres jugar a la pelota ahora?" Preguntó viendo que el clima estaba más fresco ahora. Ella solo asintió con una tierna sonrisa._

_Ella y su padre jugaron toda la tarde, y volvieron a casa al anochecer. Ahí comieron juntos con su madre, y su abuela._

_Aquella noche la había vivido antes, pero no recordaba bien. De repente su madre menciono algo que le produjo un escalofrío "Esta noche saldremos con tu padre, recuerda portarte bien con tu abuela"_

-Sakuno…es tarde…despierta- Decía una voz en el exterior

-¿Eh?...-Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Ryoma que ya llevaba puesto el uniforme- ¿Qué hora…es?-Murmuro, incorporándose en la cama-

-Las ocho… ¿Qué soñabas? Estuve más de media hora intentando despertarte, y no respondías-

-Etto… ¿Qué día es hoy?-Susurro, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta

-Martes 15 de febrero…-

-¡¿Eh? ¡Entonces si hay clases!-Se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño

-Sabía que reaccionarías así…-Suspiro- "Sin embargo…me preguntó que habrá estado soñando"-

Media hora después, ambos abordaron en la limosina para ir al Instituto. Sakuno seguía desconcertada ante aquel vago recuerdo que se apodero de su sueño, no podía entender porque de un momento a otro, los recuerdos que había superado de sus padres habían vuelto a su mente, podría ser por aquel hombre que había visto el día anterior que se parecía mucho a su padre, pero que era imposible que fuese él, ya que tanto su padre como su madre habían fallecido en un accidente.

Al verla tan distraída, Ryoma se preocupo, sin embargo no podía preguntarle nada, porque ella parecía estar en otro mundo, paralelo al actual. Sus ojos se mostraban fijos hacía la ventana, apreciando dos niños que jugaban con su padre "Tienen suerte de tener a alguien como él" Pensó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo por fin Ryoma posando su mano en la de ella-

-¿Eh?- Volteó a mirarlo, y se sonrojo al sentir su calida mano, dicha calidez aun hacía su corazón palpitar- Sí…estoy bien-

-mmm no lo creo, tu forma de comportarte ha sido extraña esta mañana ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste exactamente?-

-Esto…nada importante-

-¿Segura? Note que sonreías cuando dormías-

-¿D-De verdad?-

El solo asintió, e intento volver a preguntarle lo mismo, sin embargo, antes que pudiera seguir con el interrogatorio, Sakuno desvío su mirada y continuo mirando hacía la ventana, provocando un notorio silenció por parte de ambos.

El día se hizo eterno para el chico de ojos ámbar, ya que su prometida no solo se mostraba ausente cuando estaba con él, sino que también su forma de comportarse había cambiado mucho a lo que acomodaba ser.

Al llegar la noche, la mesa estaba silenciosa, ya que su padre y Sumire hablaban sobre las diversas técnicas de tenis que existían, mientras que su prima y su madre charlaban sobre asuntos de cocina, y ellos dos no se dirigían la palabra. No importaba cuantas veces él lo intentaba, ella siempre estaba distraída, y asentía a todo lo que le decía, sin dar ninguna respuesta.

Incluso cuando termino de cenar, pidió permiso, y se retiro antes de la mesa, ya que tenía asuntos que resolver.

Cuando su silueta desapareció en la oscuridad del pasillo, Ryoma no pudo evitar más tanto misterio, y se levantó pidiendo disculpas. Sin embargo, antes de poder irse, Sumire intervino con su voz autoritaria:

-Ryoma… ¿Tienes idea de que le sucede a mi nieta?-

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó anoche?-Sonrió maliciosamente Nanjiro- Hijo… ¿Qué realmente hicieron anoche? Algo debe haber pasado, para que ella ande tan distraída-Levantó una ceja

-Lo que paso ayer, queda entre ella y yo- Suspiro, y antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo- Y no es lo que piensas, no pasó nada…-

-¿Lo que pienso? ¿Qué insinúas? Yo no estaba pensando eso- Rió nervioso-

-En fin, no tengo ganas de discutir ahora, debo ir a hablar con ella ahora. Porque no tengo la menor idea de que le ha pasado-

Dicho esto, Sumiré se alivio al saber por un lado que no estaba en lo correcto, y que ellos no hubieran peleado, pero…aun así seguía preocupada por lo que le sucediera a su nieta.

Al subir las escaleras, camino por el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a aquella habitación. Antes de que pudiera girar la manilla, se detuvo frente a la puerta, era increíble escuchar aquel enorme silenció que asechaba en aquel clima, Sakuno siempre escuchaba música cuando estaba sola, leía un libro, encendía la TV, o cantaba en voz baja. Pero esta vez…no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera su respiración al dormir, solo el agua de la ducha corriendo en el interior.

¿Y si se había caído en el baño? Tratándose de ella, era lo más seguro. De repente, un ruido fuerte lo hizo detener sus pensamientos. Sin pensarlo, giró la manilla "¿Estas bien?".

Al entrar sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, que se encontraba al pie de su cama, envuelta en una toalla blanca que le cubría todo el pecho desnudo hasta dos dedos antes de la rodilla.

El rostro de Sakuno se volvió colorado al ver que Ryoma aun se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta contemplándola en silencio.

Provocando inevitablemente que gritará. Al reaccionar el ambarino salió disparado por la puerta cerrándola por fuera "¡Lo siento! " Gritó avergonzado

En menos de tres minutos todos los que se encontraban abajo comiendo, más los hombres de negro, subieron raudamente a ver que sucedía.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué Sakuno-Chan gritó así?- Preguntó Nanoko

Sin embargo, su primo no respondió, solo se quedo en silenció con la vista baja, ocultando su rostro hirviendo de vergüenza por lo que acababa de suceder-

- ¿Esta todo bien?- Se acercó a la puerta, posando su mano en la cerradura-

-Sí…esta todo bien-Detuvo su mano

-¿Y porque estas tan colorado?-Rió Nanjiro- jojo no me digas que la viste…des.-

-No- Gruñó

-¿Seguro?- Gruño Sumire- Ni se te vaya a ocurrir Ryoma, primero deben casarse…y después…-Se sonrojo- Pasar al siguiente paso… ¿O es que ya lo hiciste?-

-No lo hemos hecho…-Gruño colorado, haciendo salir humo de su cabeza (Estilo chibi)

-mmm ya veo…-Susurro Rinko con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo-

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Mamá?-

-Nada…-Sonrió a su hijo, y luego miro a los demás- Bien, volvamos abajo, aquí no ha pasado nada-

-Esta bien…- Dijeron todos

Diez minutos después, Sakuno salió con el pelo suelto, vestida con un kimono rosado, y unas sandalias blancas. Ryoma la observó en silenció, aun se sentía avergonzado por lo que había pasado, principalmente porque si hubiese entrado antes, la habría visto desnuda:

-Lo siento….- Susurro el ambarino

-N-No te preocupes-Se sonrojo Sakuno- Fue mi culpa, olvide ponerle seguro a la puerta. Por cierto ¿Querías hablar de algo?-

-Sí, es sobre lo que ha pasado hoy… ¿Te sientes bien? He notado que has estado más distraída de lo común, incluso muchas personas me lo han preguntado ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Es por ese sueño?-

-Sí…tiene algo que ver, además…-

-¿Además…?-

-No puedo decírtelo aquí, mi abuela podría escuchar-

-mmm Hace mucho calor para que vayamos a mi escondite, así que mejor salgamos a dar una vuelta-

-¿Al jardín?-

-Sí, hay muchas luces ahí, así que no esta oscuro. Además nadie nos verá, porque están todos comiendo abajo-

-Esta bien…-

El jardín estaba fresco, lo cual era perfecto, ya que en aquel verano solo sentido un calor insoportable que amenazaba día a día con apoderarse de todo el país.

El silenció invadió a ambos, el ambarino no quiso presionarla, ya que los ojos carmesí de ella, se mostraban perdidos en un mar de pensamientos que parecían destruirla poco a poco, siendo imposible de ser contar:

-Esto…- Comenzó Sakuno, sin desviar la mirada del camino-no sé como empezar, esto es muy confuso para mi-

-Tomate tu tiempo-

-mmm- Murmuro pensativa- Es que…mira ayer, cuando íbamos camino a la playa, hubo un momento en que la limosina se detuvo, debido a que tuvieron unos problemas…al menos eso me dijo Shin-Kun. Y como venía durmiendo, el brusco movimiento me hizo despertar y…-

-Ya veo porque se retrasaron tanto-

-Y entonces, al abrir los ojos, por la ventana…pude ver a un hombre mayor de unos ojos muy similares a los míos, los cuales los había visto antes- Susurro recordando la escena-Entonces recordé a esa persona…-

-Esa persona…. ¿A quien te refieres?-

-A mi padre- Suspiro- Nunca te he hablado de él, porque me daba pena recordarlo. Tras su muerte, mi vida cambió completamente, ya que decidí dejar todos sus recuerdos en el olvido, y seguir adelante, sabiendo que ni él ni mi madre volverían. Sin embargo, la persona que vi ayer en el parque, se parecía tanto que por un momento me hizo creer en esas historias de manga- Rió- Cuando las personas que mueren, se transforman en Shinigami, y que solo pocas personas pueden verlos-

-mmm O talvez sobrevivió al accidente-

-No lo creo…-Susurro- Me encantaría pensar así, pero asistí al funeral de ambos, y estoy conciente que mi padre estaba en ese ataúd-

-¿Lo viste?-

-Esto…bueno…no-Suspiro- No fui capaz de verlo, además de que la abuela no lo permitió ya que dijo que prefería que conservara en mi mente solo los buenos momentos que pase con él, y no aquel en el que estaba durmiendo sobre el ataúd-

-¿Y que hay de tu madre?-

-Si lo vi, me atreví a hacerlo…- Su voz se volvió triste- Recuerdo perfectamente que llevaba el cabello suelto, y tenía puesto su vestido favorito de color verde pistacho con flores, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, y- Se nublaron sus ojos- permanecía igual de hermosa que siempre atrás de aquel vidrio, mi mano toco el frío cristal con la esperanza de que volviera a abrir los ojos, y sonriera nuevamente. Pero, eso nunca iba a pasar-

Inevitablemente sus ojos comenzaron a liberar pequeñas lágrimas que bajaron por sus mejillas. No sabía porque se había vuelto tan sensible de repente, esos recuerdos habían sido sepultados en su corazón hace años, y había logrado superar dichas emociones. Sin embargo, al recordar que su madre ya no estaba, se sentía nostálgica, anhelando regresar a aquellos tiempos, cuando su figura seguía en este mundo.

Ryoma se sentía culpable por haber hecho esa pregunta, debería haberse quedado callado, y no haberle preguntado nada al respecto con su madre. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado, y tenía un poco de curiosidad sobre que había pasado con su familia, ella sabía todo acerca de él, pero en cambió Ryoma no sabía mucho acerca de Sakuno, y su pasado.

Se sentía tan ahogada entre sus lágrimas que no podía evitar sollozar a cada segundo. Entonces comprendió que siempre había estado suprimiendo ese tema, tratando de olvidarlo con el tiempo para no preocupar a su abuela, para hacerse la valiente, y demostrarles a todos que no era una niña pequeña y que podía salir adelante sin ellos.

Aun así, esos recuerdos suprimidos se habían transformado en una carga muy pesada con el paso de los años, ya que a pesar de que quería desahogarse no podía, porque siempre se burlaban de las niñas débiles en su escuela de primaria.

De repente, Ryoma la atrajo hacía su cuerpo con ternura, no podía soportar verla de ese modo, más si era su culpa. Ella se dejo llevar con el calido abrazo del ambarino, e intento tranquilizarse, ya que le apenaba se "Una llorona". No obstante, cuando estaba tratando de controlar sus emociones, "No te contengas…se que quieres llorar" Susurro en su oído como leyendo sus pensamientos "No intentes hacerte la fuerte conmigo, se que acabo de tocar un punto sensible débil de tu vida. Por lo mismo, necesitas desahogarte"

Sakuno se separo de él un momento, para observarlo con claridad, sus ojos gatunos se mostraban preocupados ante todo lo que estaban viviendo: "No es tu culpa…." Sonrió nostálgica "Al contrario gracias a ti he podido liberar este gran peso que llevaba dentro de mi"

Con esto, sus ojos se volvieron a nublar, y esta vez se dejo llevar por los poderosos brazos de Ryoma que la aprisionaron nuevamente, ayudándola a liberar todos esos tristes recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres.

Luego de separarse, Sakuno se limpio las lágrimas, y dio un largo suspiro de alivio:

-Gracias, Ryoma-Kun- Sonrió- Ya me siento mucho mejor-

-Me alegro…-Sonrió

-mmm sobre lo que dijiste sobre mi padre…-Murmuro indecisa- Creo que me gustaría saber que paso realmente con él, porque tengo un presentimiento…-

-Si quieres, mañana mismo, investigaremos-

-Sí, me gustaría-

-Ahora… ¿Quieres entrar?-

-Esta bien-Le dedico una sonrisa

Se cogieron de la mano y caminaron hacía el Palacio por la puerta trasera para que nadie los molestara, ya que últimamente Nanjiro y Sumire estaban siendo mas curiosos que antes respecto a lo que hacían.

Al subir al segundo piso, se dieron un calido beso de buenas noches, y se separaron como siempre, cada uno a su habitación para dormir.

_**Continuara….**_

_**Konichiwa^^**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Aquí les traje el capitulo 55**_

_**Espero que les guste, jojo se me ha ocurrido otro plan macabro xd para que haya un pequeño desenlace en esta historia.**_

_**Comenten onegaiiii No sé cuando subiré la conti, tengo que ver, dependiendo de cuando me demore con los otros fic.**_

_**Bueno, espero poder actualizar a principio de febrero, antes de irme de vacaciones.**_

_**Sayonara**_


	56. Accidente por las AntiSakuno

"**Capitulo 56"**

Era un día agitado de Instituto, dado que les habían dado muchos trabajos y además tenían clases de Gimnasia. Ryoma como siempre hizo todos los ejercicios correctamente, provocando que todas sus fans gritaran de emoción al verlo correr.

En cambio, Sakuno seguía siendo mala en deportes, en tenis había mejorado bastante, pero en voleibol seguía teniendo problemas igual que siempre, llegaba a odiarlo, porque nunca lograba golpear la pelota muy bien.

Y para variar, las chicas con la que le tocaba hacer equipo, la odiaban porque ser la prometida de Ryoma. A pesar de que ya había pasado un año, desde que ambos mantenían esa relación, aun existían fans de él que sentían recelo contra ella, y aunque intentara evitarlas, era peor, ellas siempre la trataban mal, para dejarla en ridículo frente a el chico de ojos ámbar.

-Ryusaki, ahí va- Lanzó la pelota una chica de melena negra, sabiendo que la castaña era mala en dicho deporte- "Esta vez…lo conseguiré"- Pensó maliciosamente contra la princesa-

-Esta bien-Susurro, intuyendo lo que iba a pasar

Se preparo para recibir la pelota, entonces cuando llegó hacía ella, siguió las instrucciones que Nanako-Chan le había dicho, doblando las rodillas y esperando a que llegará.

"Bien, creo que lo tengo" Pensó, y entonces golpeó la pelota con el antebrazo raudamente contra su contrincante.

Dejando a todos los de la clase sorprendidos, ya que Ryusaki nunca había podido responder una pelota bien, incluso Ryoma se volteó hacía ella confundido, pero dentro de si, estaba feliz de que al fin lo había logrado.

-¡Bien Ryusaki! ¡Así se hace!-Le gritaban sus compañeros

Provocando un cierto sonrojo de ella, al oír como todos, incluso la profesora le aplaudían.

Mientras que la chica de melena negra solo gruñía por su mala suerte. Entonces su compañera le toco el hombro para consolarla y con una pequeña señal, le indico que ella lo haría.

-Bien Ryusaki…estas mejorando-Susurro una pelirroja, tomando la pelota- Ahora veamos como te va con esta- Sonrió maliciosamente, y la lanzó raudamente hacía la cabeza de la castaña-

Cuando Sakuno se percató de que la pelota estaba casi encima de ella, intento detenerla, pero no lo consiguió, provocando que la pelota se estrellara contra su rostro y se cayera de espaldas.

Todas las fans se rieron malévolamente, mientras todos los demás miraban expectantes lo que había sucedido, no podían creer que esas chicas fueran tan malvadas "Ups lo siento, Ryusaki" dijo una de ellas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran seguir riéndose, Ryoma entró a la cancha y se acercó a su prometida, preocupado por el golpe que había recibido. Se odiaba por no haber alcanzado a llegar y haber detenido esa pelota

-Sakuno ¿Estas bien?-Acaricio su frente, tratando de aliviar el golpe

-Si, solo me duele un poco- Susurro, sonrojándose ante la cercanía de sus manos-

-¿Puedes levantarte?-

-S-Sí-Asintió

Ryoma la ayudo a levantarse y sostuvo su mano calidamente, visualizó a la profesora que se encontraba alado de la cancha y sin ni siquiera preguntar, anunció que la llevaría a la enfermería.

Todos observaron como la pareja Ryosaku camino hacía la salida, mientras las agresoras seguían gruñendo ante aquello, no podían creer que el chico de ojos ámbar fuera tan comprensivo con ella. Es decir, no importaba lo mala que la castaña fuera en deportes, o en otras cosas, Ryoma siempre se preocupaba por ella y no se sentía avergonzado de tenerla como prometida, y eso provocaba odiarla más.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a molestar a Sakuno-Chan?- Gruñó Tomoka- ¿Acaso no tienen remedio? Esta bien ser fans de Ryoma, yo como la presidenta lo entiendo, pero…no pueden odiar a Sakuno solo porque es su prometida, y menos hacerle mal ¡Son unas idiotas!-

-Seguro nos importa lo que tú digas-Bufó la de melena negra- Todas las fans de Ryoma-Sama, harían lo mismo que nosotras-

-Te equivocas, si realmente aman a Ryoma-Sama, deben entender que el esta con alguien más y es feliz con ello-

-Es verdad…yo lo comprendo, y por eso ahora soy fans del Ryosaku- Asintió una chica de melena rubia, quien era otra fans de Ryoma, pero del lado de las personas que no odian a Sakuno- Ustedes seis son las única que no pueden entender eso-

-Por supuesto que no lo entendemos ¿Cómo pueden decir que aman a Ryoma-Sama si permiten que este con otra?-

-mmm... entiendo tu punto de vista- Intervino Susu- Hubo un momento en que pensé lo mismo que ustedes, pero sabes…recapacite, porque entendí que Ryoma solo ama a Sakuno, y por eso, no podía obligarlo a amarme- Suspiro- Porque eso ya sería obsesión-

-Es verdad, Susu es la viva imagen de lo que pasa con ustedes, ella en algún momento fue mi enemiga, porque decía cosas similares a esta, pero después comprendió que era mejor aceptar la realidad, que Ryoma ama a Sakuno-Chan y que ella es una buena persona-

-Jamás lo aceptaremos-Gruñeron

La discusión se hizo eterna, y muchos de los chicos se sintieron celosos, al saber que Ryoma tenía tantas fans que luchaban por él y además de que a su corta edad de 16, ya estaba comprometido con una chica muy guapa y amable.

-¡No me importa quien quiera más a Ryoma!- Intervino la profesora- Ustedes seis a inspectoría ahora, seguro que si la directora se entera de lo que le querían hacer a su nieta, estarán en grandes problemas. Aun incluyendo que Sakuno Ryusaki es la princesa de Japón-

-No nos importa quien sea, Sensei. Aun así, la odiamos-

-Sí, sí, sí- Ignoro los comentarios de sus alumnas, y las llevó a inspectoría

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

En la enfermería, se encontraba Sakuno acostada en una camilla con un pequeño parche en la frente, mientras a su lado se encontraba el dueño de los ojos ámbar, sentado leyendo una revista de tenis.

-Ryoma-Kun…ya casi es la hora de comer- Murmuro- Deberías ir, yo estaré bien-

-Betsuni, no pienso irme a ningún lado. Además no tengo mucha hambre- Mintió

-Es que-

-Olvídalo, con ese golpe…lo más seguro es que tenga que volver al palacio-

-¿Volver al Palacio?- Se levantó de un saltó- Pero si solo fue un golpe, no es para tanto Ryoma-Kun. De verdad estoy bien, mira ya puedo caminar, mejor vamos-

-Espera- Detuvo su paso, tomando su muñeca- Debemos esperar que regrese la enfermera, por mientras debes descansar-La jalo hacía la cama, dejándola caer sobre ella ligeramente-

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Eres malo- Gruñó, intentando incorporaste

-Porque no puedes levantarte así- Susurro

Y antes de que Sakuno pudiera seguir discutiendo contra su prometido sobre su bienestar, Ryoma se inclino hacía ella "Eres tan ruidosa" susurro, haciéndola callar con un apasionante beso.

La castaña se sonrojo y se dejó llevar por aquel maravilloso momento, junto al príncipe.

Al separarse para tomar aire, sus ojos se encontraron, Sakuno aun mantenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Ryoma solo sonreía satisfecho.

El ruido de la puerta, los obligó ha separarse por completo, Ryoma volvió a su asiento junto a la cama y ella se acurruco en las sabanas con la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Se trataba de Osada, quien al oír tanto silenció, dudo que su amiga aun se encontrará ahí "¿Sakuno-Chan? ¿Ryoma-Sama?" Preguntó.

Al cruzar la habitación, camino hacía la cortina blanca que rodeaba la camilla y ahí la vio, acostada sobre la cama:

-¿Aun siguen aquí? Pensé que ya no estaban, porque había mucho silenció- Sonrió Tomoka

-Si estábamos aquí, aun no nos podemos ir…porque hay que esperar a la enfermera para que de su diagnostico referente al golpe-Explicó Ryoma, leyendo la revista de tenis-

-Ya veo…Sakuno ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó acercándose hacía ella- Parece que no muy bien, estas muy roja- Toco su frente-

-Esto…bueno eso es porque- Se sonrojo nuevamente, y a él se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo cuál era el motivo del porque estaba así, por ello solo intento ocultar su risa-

-"De seguro tiene que ver algo con Ryoma-Sama"-Pensó divertida- En fin, he venido porque ya es la hora del almuerzo y como se que no podrás levantarte, he traído los Obentos que tenías en el salón, ya que pensé que les podría dar hambre-Se los entrego

-¿Obentos?- Preguntó Ryoma confundido ¿Por qué había preparado dos?-

-Esto...Sí, por eso me levanté temprano hoy- Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Decidí preparar nuestros almuerzos, Ryoma-Kun. Es que últimamente comes más hamburguesas todos los días y ya ni comes un buen almuerzo, por eso decidí hacerlo. Ten- Le entregó uno envuelto en una servilleta con dibujos de pelotas de tenis-

-Thank You-

-Bueno, los dejo…-Sonrió Tomoka- Que te mejores Sakuno-Chan, y no te preocupes por esas yeguas, ya nos encargamos de ellas-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué les hicieron?-

-Pues…el original club de fans de Ryoma-Sama quería acabar con ellas por la fuerza- Rió maliciosamente, y luego dejo salir un suspiro- Pero…la Sensei se encargo de ellas y las llevó a la oficina de Sumire-Sensei y tú sabes como es tu abuela-

-No me digas que…-

-Las suspendió por cuatro semanas, no es mucho. Conociéndolas no sé rendirán fácilmente, así que cuando regresen…se las verán conmigo-

-No Tomo-Chan, no debes recurrir a la violencia. Además este asunto, no tiene que ver nada contigo y no quiero que salgas lastimada-

-Pero eres mi mejor amiga y al meterse contigo, al mismo tiempo lo hacen conmigo. Por eso, no debes preocuparte…nada me pasará-Sonrió- Bueno, me voy ahora…-

-Esta bien- Suspiro rendida, sabiendo que no importaba lo que le dijera, Tomo-Chan no retiraría sus palabras- Gracias por venir-Sonrió- Nos vemos en un rato-

"O mejor dicho, mañana" Sentenció Tomoka "Lo más seguro es que no te dejaran volver a clases por hoy", Sakuno no entendía muy bien a que se refería, hasta que la castaña observó a Ryoma, entonces ahí supo de inmediato a que se refería "Nos vemos Ryoma-Sama", él solo asintió en forma de despedida.

Luego de que la enfermera volviera y diera su diagnostico de que lo mejor sería que la princesa descansará en el Palacio, por su bienestar. Ryoma sonrió victorioso, mientras la castaña seguía debatiendo que se encontraba bien.

-Mire, si de verdad me encuentro bien- Se levantó de la camilla raudamente y comenzó a saltar- Estoy súper energética, igual que siempre-

Producto el movimiento brusco, comenzó a marearse, dado que cualquier ser humano (Bueno al menos ella), se mareaba al levantarse muy rápido, tras haber estado acostada hace horas.

-¿Decías?- Dijo sarcástico Ryoma, tomándola de la mano con cuidado-

-No te burles-Inflo los pómulos, conteniendo el enojo

-Hacen realmente una bella pareja-Susurro la enfermera contemplándolos-

-Disculpe ¿Dijo algo?-Preguntó Sakuno confundida

-No, nada-Sonrió- Bueno chicos, entonces los dejo en la salida. Ryoma, debes asegurarte que descanse lo suficiente ¿Entendido?-

-Sí, lo haré- Asintió, aun sabiendo que iba a ser difícil

-Los dejo en la puerta… ¿O debes ir a buscar las mochilas primero?- Le preguntó al chico de ojos ámbar- Porque si es así, podrías dejar a Sakuno acá, mientras tanto. Así entregas el permiso de retirada para ambos-

-mmm... puede ser- Murmuro, aun pensando si sería mucha parafernalia (O llamar la atención) enviar a los hombres de negro a hacer eso-

-O podemos ir los dos- Propuso Sakuno, no tenía el menor interés por quedarse en aquella camilla otra vez-

-Esta bien-Suspiro Ryoma

En el salón, todos hablaban sobre lo ocurrido en clase de gimnasia, incluso les preocupaba que aun no tuvieran noticias ni de Ryusaki ni de Echizen, por ello los novatos no paraban de hablar sobre "Que hubiese pasado si…es grave". Aun cuando Tomoka les había asegurado a todos que se encontraba bien, había omitido sus palabras, dejándose llevar por sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo, sus inquietudes se acabaron al visualizar al príncipe y a la princesa entrando por la puerta. El chico de ojos ámbar se dirigió a la mesa del profesor de ingles y mientras le explicaba todo lo que había pasado, mientras Sakuno guardaba las pertenencias de ambos.

-Te lo dije ¿No?-Sonrió Tomoka a su lado- Sabía que tendrías que irte, Ryoma-Sama no permitiría que te quedarás aquí, después de ese golpe-

-mmm... no me lo recuerdes-Gruñó- Ryoma-Kun, no entiende que me siento bien-

-jeje agradece que gracias a su preocupación, puedas irte antes, yo en cambió aun me tengo que quedar hasta más tarde-

-Aun así, no sentía deseos de irme, todavía- Suspiro-

-Llegó la hora, la limosina nos espera afuera, vamos-

-Bueno….- Susurro y luego miro a su amiga- Hasta mañana Tomo-Chan-

-Sí, nos vemos Sakuno-Chan-Esbozó una sonrisa y la despidió con un fuerte abrazo-

Los dos abordaron la limosina, dejando el Instituto atrás. Ryoma sostenía un notebook sobre sus piernas buscando una información en Internet, mientras tanto ella miraba por la ventana, apoyando su mentón en su mano derecha.

Los minutos se pasaron volando en su regreso al Palacio. Como Nanako seguía en la preparatoria a esas horas, y Nanjiro con Rinko habían salido. Ahora solo se encontraban solos en aquel inmenso lugar, rodeado de riquezas y sirvientes.

Al llegar a la habitación de la princesa, Ryoma la obligó a acostarse y se sentó al pie de la cama, para continuar buscando información en su notebook:

-¿Qué buscas? Ryoma-Kun-

-Lo que te prometí ayer-

-¿Eh?- Al recorrer su mente, recordó que el día de hoy se dedicaría a buscar información acerca de su padre- Ya veo… ¿Y has encontrado algo?-

-mmm... he contratado a algunas personas para que vean el caso, sin embargo aun no encuentro respuesta, porque como tu abuela no quiera hablar del tema, ha sido un poco más complicado. Lo único que se sobre él es su nombre, porque tu me lo dijiste en la mañana. Pero no sé nada más, tendré que seguir buscando-

-Entonces, por eso me habías preguntado como se llamaba-

El solo asintió, dejándose llevar por las páginas de Internet, dejando a Sakuno un poco confusa, por aquel silencio tan repentino. Al acercarse a la pantalla, contemplo el titular de un diario de hace unos años "Desaparece cuerpo del famoso empresario Takumi Ryusaki".

-mmm... debe ser él- Murmuro, observando la fotografía del hombre que poseía los mismos ojos que su prometida

-S-Sí…realmente es él- Susurro- Y esa noticia es de 2 meses después de su muerte- Indico la fecha con el dedo índice-

-Ya veo…- Sacó de su bolsillo un celular y comenzó a marcar unos números-

-¿Qué harás?- Se incorporo en la cama

-Hola, Aoi…necesito pedirte un favor. Necesito que investigues sobre el paradero de Takumi Ryusaki…OK, Thank You- Cortó

-¿Quién es Aoi?-

-Es uno de los investigadores más importantes de la realeza, él nos ayudará a encontrar todo lo relacionado con tu padre-

-¿Y en cuantos días mas o menos?-

-Dependiendo de este caso, creo que una semana-

-Ok- Suspiro, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada- Estoy un poco nerviosa sobre esa investigación, que tal sí…realmente está muerto-

-Yo estaré ahí para apoyarte. Sin embargo, aun no sabemos la verdad, así que por ahora- Cerró el notebook y lo dejo sobre el velador- No pienses en ello-

-Esta bien- Susurro y noto como el príncipe se ponía de pie- ¿A dónde vas?-

- Ir a jugar tenis, mientras descansas-

-Pero no tengo sueño…- Bufó, sabiendo que se iba a quedar sola un buen rato, si él iba a jugar tenis-

-¿Quieres que me quede?-

-Esto…bueno…yo- Se sonrojo- No quiero quedarme sola, pero sí prefieres ir a jugar tenis, ve…no te obligare-

-mmm... esta bien- Comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta, dejando a Sakuno un poco triste por la decisión de Ryoma, sin embargo era obvio que él quería al tenis más que a ella- Iré a buscar algo para beber ¿Quieres algo?-

-¿Eh? ¿No irás a jugar tenis?-Se sorprendió

-No, el tenis puede esperar hasta que te sientas mejor. Por ahora, me quedaré aquí. Y entonces… ¿Quieres algo?-

-Una Ponta…me ha dado sed, también-Sonrió

-Ok…vengo enseguida-

Sakuno solo asintió con una sonrisa, definitivamente día a día el príncipe le sorprendía más, a veces aparentaba ser el mismo chico serio y frío que había conocido, pero otras veces era su personalidad era de "El hombre ideal" comprensivo, solidario, dulce y seductor.

Sin embargo, lo amaba en todas las formas, tanto con sus defectos como sus perfecciones, y siempre lo haría, sin importar cuantos años pasaran.

-Ya volví- Anunció, apareciendo alado suyo con dos Pontas- Ten- Se la entregó-

-Gracias…-Sonrió-mmm...si no tenemos ninguna tarea para mañana, sino para la siguiente semana ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Sabía que preguntarías eso…por lo mismo ¿Quieres ver una película?-Sonrió tomando un estuche de películas originales- Hay muchas que son muy buenas, además para estrenar tu DVD, nunca lo has utilizado, ya es tiempo que lo hagas-

-mmm... haber- Comenzó a ver las películas- ¿Qué tal esta?-

-¿Eh? "Aishiteru"- Leyó y de inmediato hizo una mueca, no tenía ganas de ver películas totalmente románticas- Olvídalo-

-¿Por qué? Si se ve linda-

-Veamos algo que nos guste a los dos-

-mmm tienes razón ¿Y esta?- Enseño una de tenis que además era romántica- Sale romance y al mismo tiempo tenis. Además dice Comedia/Romántica-Lo miro ilusionada

-Esta bien- Suspiro- Yo la pondré-

Al empezar la película, Ryoma se acostó sobre la cama, sorprendiendo a la princesa, quien no se había dado cuenta que estaba a su lado "¿Qué?" le preguntó confundido, notando como sus miradas se encontraban "Nada" susurro y volvió a mirar la pantalla.

Cuando la película llegó a la parte romántica, la castaña inevitablemente comenzó a llorar de emoción "Que lindo" Susurro, mientras sus lágrimas corrían. Una de ellas, fue detenida por los dedos calidos de su prometido "Por esto mismo no quería ver películas románticas" Sonrió, "Ryoma-Kun…" susurro, entonces sus miradas se encontraron "Sabía que reaccionarías así, si veías una escena amorosa" Susurro.

En ese momento, giró su rostro hacía él, tomando sus mejillas con suavidad "Esta es mi parte favorita de las películas" Dicho esto, se besaron apasionadamente frente a la pantalla, donde justo los personajes estaban en la misma escena.

Al separarse para tomar aire, cruzaron sus miradas y luego continuaron viendo la película.

Sakuno sintió alegría al notar que ya no estaba sola, antes cuando veía películas de ese tipo, siempre se sentía celosa por las personas que sí podían experimentar algo así, ya que tenían pareja y su amor era correspondido. E incluso, siempre al final de una película deseaba que alguien como el protagonista llegara a su vida.

Sin embargo ahora, no era así, estaba feliz con la persona que tenía a su lado, quien no solo la amaba, sino la comprendía y además de ello, le tenía paciencia. Por ello, al mirar la película y al compararla con su vida, noto que la realidad realmente supera a la ficción, el amor que sentía por Ryoma era mutuo y por eso, al mismo tiempo era capaz de hacer realidad todos aquellos sueños que creían ser imposibles.

_Continuara…._

__

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, Gomene por la demora_

_Se que este capitulo debería haber comenzado con la investigación del padre de Sakuno. Pero, pensé que lo mejor sería escribir algo romántico primero, no sé algo que demostrará que su relación sigue siendo perfecta. _

_No sé tenía ganas de escribir algo así _

_Por eso, en el siguiente capitulo escribiré mejor lo que ocurre con Takumi Ryusaki _

_Comenten onegaiii, no sé cuando actualicé, porque me iré de vacaciones solo una semana, así que talvez cerca del 12 o el 14 de febrero. _

_Arigato Gosaimas por pasarte_

_Sayonara _


	57. Invierno

"**Capitulo 57"**

Había pasado una semana desde que había comenzado la investigación, ya era un martes por la tarde, y ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar, siendo acogidos por el calor de la chimenea. Como aun estaban en Febrero, el invierno todavía no acababa, amenazándolos día a día con fuertes ventiscas y con lluvias eternas que les impedía salir al jardín.

Sin embargo, no todos podían quedarse en casa, por ejemplo Nanako no podía faltar a la preparatoria, y Rinko con Nanjiro debían salir fuera del país, porque habían sido invitados a una fiesta que duraba cinco días, pero a la cual no podían asistir menores de dieciocho.

Por ello, los dos se quedarían solos prácticamente, ya que ni Sumire ni Nanako estarían presentes en el día.

-¿Llevas todo?- Preguntó Rinko, mientras le entregaba las maletas a el mayordomo-

-Sí, todo…excepto-Susurro mirando a todos lados

-Ni lo pienses, no llevarás a esas revistas de mujeres-

-Pero-

-No-Gruño y luego esbozó una sonrisa a los adolescentes que estaban en el sofá- Ya nos vamos-

-Que tengan un buen viaje-Sonrió Sakuno caminando hacía ellos, siendo seguida por Ryoma-

-Gracias…pero ¿Ustedes estarán bien?-

-Sí, sabemos cuidarnos…no te preocupes- Suspiro Ryoma

-Sí, además de que estamos cien por ciento protegidos aquí-Rió la castaña mirando a los guardias- Es imposible que nos pase algo-

-Tienes razón-Sonrió Rinko- Bueno, nos vemos- Se despidió de ambos y camino hacía la puerta-

-Pórtense bien- Sonrió maliciosamente Nanjiro

-Siempre lo hacemos-Gruño Ryoma

-Pero no siempre están completamente solos ¿O sí?- Rió, caminando hacía la puerta- Adiós tórtolos-

-Al fin se fue…-Suspiro Ryoma caminando a la sala

Ella solo asintió en silenció, y volvió a su lugar junto a él en el sofá. Ryoma como siempre estaba con su notebook buscando información sobre tenis, y la castaña leía una novela romántica que había comenzado hace un par de días.

La historia se trataba de una princesa que viajaba por el mundo con su mejor amigo, en busca de su padre que había desaparecido en una de las tantas expediciones a New Zelanda en su barco.

En el camino, ambos adolescentes comienzan a enamorarse inconcientemente, aun sabiendo que no pertenecen a la misma clase social, y eso podría causarles problemas. Sin embargo, confían en que si rescatan al rey, podrían convencerlo de lo mucho que se aman.

Sakuno se sentía reflejada por la protagonista, no por el hecho de que tuviera un amor imposible, dado que ese no era su caso. Sino porque deseaba con muchas ansias encontrar a su padre y sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que la príncesa de recorrer el mundo buscando noticias.

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Aun no has recibido alguna noticia de Aoi?-

-mmm no, se supone que debería llamar dentro de estos días. Al menos que…aun no encuentre nada, y necesite mas tiempo-

-Entiendo…-Susurro

La castaña volvió con su lectura un poco apenada por las pocas esperanzas que existían, y Ryoma no pudo proseguir con sus investigaciones de tenis, ya que comenzaba a preocuparse de que sucedería si pasaran años sin saber el paradero de Takumi.

De repente, el sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos, ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y saltaron del sillón a contestar. Sakuno observa con el alma en un hilo como el chico de ojos ámbar platicaba con el sujeto del teléfono. Estaba nerviosa, y no podía saber si aquella llamada pertenecía a "Aoi" o se trataba de otra persona, ya que las respuestas del príncipe no le ayudaban mucho.

-Sí, Sí, sí- Decía Ryoma- ¿Estas seguro?, Entiendo…envíame todo al mail, yo me encargaré de lo demás. Thank You por todo, Bye-

-¿Y? ¿Quién…era?-

-Era Aoi- Comenzó calmadamente, ya que los ojos de la castaña se mostraban atentos- Dijo que el único hombre similar a tu padre, vive en una pequeña casa junto a la playa, con una mujer de veinticinco años que lo encontró herido y que lo ha estado ayudando hace muchos años-

-¿Ayudando? ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no me has mencionado?-

-mmm sí, hay algo-Suspiro, temiendo el efecto que provocaría aquello – Él perdió la memoria, tras un accidente-

-¡¿Eh?- Exclamo preocupada, si era así…entonces él no se acordaría de ella, ni de su madre ni de nadie, porque todo había sido olvidado-

-Aun no sabemos si realmente es él-

Sakuno volvió al sofá pensativa, aun así sentía miedo de tan solo pensarlo, su propio padre a quien creía muerto hace unos años, ahora estaba realmente con vida, pero había perdido todos los recuerdos de ellos, "¿Y si lo es?" susurro cabizbaja.

-Si es así, no estarás sola. Yo estaré ahí para ayudarte-Susurro, estrellándola contra su pecho

-Gracias…-

-No debes perder la esperanza. Tú mencionaste que él te quedo observando cuando te vio en la limosina-

-Sí…-

-Eso quiere decir que él te recordó por unos momentos. Por lo cual demuestra que con algunas rehabilitaciones en el hospital, podremos ayudarlo que recuerde todo-

-¿Se puede?- Se separó de sus brazos para mirarlo

-Sí- Sonrió- Así que cuando quieres vamos a verlo-

-¿Cuándo yo quiera?- Preguntó pensativa- hummm... ¿Puede ser mañana después de clases?-

-Sí, no hay problema-

-Disculpen…Ryoma-Sama, Hime-Sama la merienda esta lista- Dijo una sirvienta de cabello negro- Sin embargo, si quieren comer más tarde…-

En eso un leve ruido proveniente del estomago del ambarino, hizo silenció en la sala. Haciendo que la castaña se riera, al notar como Ryoma se avergonzaba mirando a otro lado.

-Creo que iremos ahora, Haru-Chan-Rió Sakuno

-Esta bien, Hime-Sama-Sonrió Haruhi

Al llegar a la gran mesa, como siempre estaba llena de ricos platillos, los cuales seguían sorprendiendo a la castaña, ya que aun no entendía como ese gran banquete lograrían comérselo entre dos personas.

No obstante, sabía muy bien que el estomago del príncipe equivalía al de dos personas juntas, ya que poseía un gran apetito. Por ello, la comida nunca estaba demás para él.

-Esta delicioso…-Sonrió Sakuno, mientras probaba un pedazo de pastel

-mmm-Asintió Ryoma mientras comía

-"Ryoma-Kun realmente es un glotón"-Pensó mientras lo veía comer- "Aun comiendo se ve lindo"-

-mmm ¿Qué tengo?-La observó confundido

-Nada…-Sonrió sonrojada

-¿Ya no tienes hambre?-

-No, quede satisfecha-Sonrió

-mmm aunque siga comiendo, aun quedará comida-

-Sí…-Murmuro pensativa- ¡Ya se!-

-¿Qué estas pensando?-

-En dársela a los sirvientes-

-¿Eh? Pero eso –

-Ellos comen muy poco, comparado con nosotros. Así que pienso que de ves en cuando ellos también deberían participar en estos banquetes-

-Bueno…el día de hoy solo hay cinco sirvientas, además del mayordomo. Ya que los agentes comen comida de nuestro mismo status-

-Ya veo…entonces invitaremos solo a ellos-Sonrió- ¡Haru-Chan!-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? Hime-Sama-

-Necesito que llames a las demás, y además al mayordomo-

-E-Enseguida-

Cuando todos se encontraron presentes, Ryoma guardo silenció mientras observaba como la castaña se levantaba de la mesa, para caminar hacía ellos.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- Observó el mayordomo con cautela

-¿Hice algo malo?-Preguntó el cocinero expectante

-No, no hiciste nada mal-Sonrió- Tú comida ha estado realmente deliciosa ¡Te felicito!-

-Gracias, Hime-Sama. Pero a que se debe que-

-Los he llamado aquí, porque quiero que coman con nosotros-

-¿Eh? ¿Habla en serio?- Todos miraron al príncipe que se encontraba serio

-Sí…-Sonrió la castaña- Y Ryoma-Kun también esta de acuerdo-

-Pero…aun tenemos cosas que hacer Hime-Sama- Susurro Haruhi

-Pueden dejarlo para después, por ahora disfruten de esta deliciosa comida-

-Es una orden-Sonrió Ryoma

Al escuchar la orden del príncipe, no pudieron rehusarse a ello, y se sentaron frente a ambos, para comer. No podían creer los que estaban presenciando ¿Permitir que los sirvientes comieran junto a ellos? Eso era algo que nunca habían experimentado, sin embargo se sentían a gusto.

-Y dime Akane-Chan ¿De donde eres?-

-Soy de Osaka, vivo con mis dos hermanos menores-

-¿Y que hay de tu madre?-

-Ella y mi padre se han ido a un crucero por el trabajo hace dos años. Por eso he tenido que cuidar yo de mis hermanos-

-Ya veo…debe ser muy triste que estén todos separados-

-Sí, pero lo bueno es que mis hermanos saben cuidarse solos, así que pueden esperar a que llegue hasta las nueve-

-mmm tan tarde… ¿Qué edad tienen?-

-ocho y cinco años-

-Oh…igual son pequeños-

-Sí…-

Luego de terminar de comer, todos se levantaron de la mesa y voltearon a sus quehaceres dejando a los dos amos de la casa sentados en la gran mesa. La castaña miraba a Akane pensativa, pensando por todo lo que tenía que hacer y creía que el horario de llegada a su casa era muy tarde para estar con sus hermanos.

-¿Te sucede algo?-

-No, nada-Sonrió y se levantó de la mesa- Tengo que hacer la tarea de ingles-

-¿Aun no la terminas?-

-Pues…no-Sonrió con una gotita

-mmm deja adivinar, no la entiendes-

-jeje yo no he dicho eso-Rió nerviosa

-Cuantas veces te ha dicho que si necesitas ayuda, me la pidas-Suspiro, y se levantó-

-Mas de 100 veces-Sonrió- Es que-

-No quería molestarte-Repitió su monologo

-Sí…-Bufó- No te burles de mi, Ryoma-Kun-

-Bueno-Sonrió- Vamos a la sala, yo te ayudaré-

A la mañana siguiente, ya eran las siete y media de la madrugada, y un chico de cabello negro contemplaba el reloj de la sala, esperando que la castaña bajara. Suspiro, al escuchar a Nanako decir que ella aun permanecía dormida y que lo mejor sería que él la despertara, o llegarían tarde.

Luego de visualizar a su prima salir por la puerta con destino a la preparatoria. Subió las escaleras, y sin antes tocar, abrió la puerta de dicha habitación de la castaña.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir las cortinas, aun sabiendo que no había sol que entrara, ya que en aquella estación tan fría, todas las mañanas el cielo se encontraba envuelto de una pesada niebla.

Y al notar que ella permanecía dormida, sin ni siquiera molestarse por el sonido de la cortina. Decidió sentarse sobre un banco junto a la cama, y comenzar a moverla lentamente:

-Sakuno despierta- La destapo

-mmm no quiero-Susurro aun con los ojos cerrados

-Ya son las siete y media si no bajas, llegaremos tarde-

-Pero…hace frío, no siento ganas de ir-Se volvió a cubrir con las frasadas

-Lo se, pero recuerda que debemos entregar la tarea de ingles-

-¿No puedes mandarla con tus agentes? No siento deseos de ir hoy…-

-Puedo, pero este año no debes faltar muy seguido ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó el año pasado?-

-Lo se, cinco minutos más-Se dio vuelta hacía el otro lado

-No lo creo, ya serán veinte para las ocho. Si te demoras más, no alcanzaras a comer. Además recuerda que hoy iremos a ver a tu padre-

-Es verdad…-Sus ojos se abrieron y tuvo que levantarse- Esta bien, tú ganas- Antes de entrar al baño, volteó a verlo-Pero espérame afuera-Se sonrojo

-Lo se, lo se-Sonrió caminando hacía afuera

Luego de salir del Palacio, tal y como había mencionado Ryoma, la castaña no logró comer antes de salir, ya que estaba más preocupada por llegar tarde que eso.

Así que tuvo que esperar hasta el descanso para comer la gran colación que le había preparado una de las sirvientas.

Mientras, en cuanto al ambarino a esas horas se encontraba disfrutando de su almuerzo con sus dos sempais en la terraza del Instituto. Quienes no paraban de molestarlo con la castaña, ya que se habían enterado por las fuentes de Inui que ambos se encontraban prácticamente solos en el Palacio, sin contar a todo el personal que los protegía.

-Así que ayer fue la primera noche que pasaron juntos, eh-Sonrió Momo, cerrándole un ojo-

-Que romántico-Sonrió Eiji- Su primera noche juntos- Se emciono-Pensar que los conocimos desde que ambos eran distraídos. Que lindo, han ido creciendo con el tiempo-

-Es verdad, han tenido grandes avances-

-No sé como se enteraron de que estábamos solos, pero no hemos hecho nada-Gruño-

-Eso es lo que dicen todos-Sonrió Momo- Cuéntanos ¿Qué hicieron ayer?-

-mmm lo de siempre, conversamos y le ayude en ingles-

-jeje ingles, eh-Sonrió Eiji- ¿Y de que se trataba la tarea? ¿Hacer un dialogo o algo así?-

-No, era traducir un texto y luego responder las preguntas. Eso-

-mmm esta bien, te creemos-Rió Momo-Sabemos lo lento que eres-

-¿Lento?-

-Sí, excepto cuando estas con los poderes del Sake. Ahí si das miedo, ochibi-

-Es verdad, ahí sálvense quien pueda-Se burló Momo- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez? En la fiesta en el Palacio, cuando creías que yo tu mejor amigo, quería robarte a tu chica ¿Cómo pudiste desconfiar de mi? Esta bien, debo admitir que Sakuno es linda, pero tú ya sabías lo que yo sentía por Ann. Que hubieras desconfiado de Atobe, te creo ¿Pero de mi? Ahí si que te pasaste de la raya-

-No lo recuerdo, así que no podría decir nada al respecto- Suspiro

-Que mal que no lo recuerdes Ochibi-Rió Eiji- Si lo hubiéramos grabado, hubiera sido divertido verlo de nuevo-

-¡Sí!-Sonrió Momo- Pero lamentablemente, no tenemos la cinta-

-Realmente son unos psicópatas-Suspiro, levantándose junto con el sonido del timbre para regresar a clases-

-No somos psicópatas, somos espías-Sonrió Eiji, recordando cuando pudo serlo- Que bellos momentos, quiero volver a vivirlos-

-Si yo igual-Rió Momo

-No me importa que lo sean, mientras no tenga que ver conmigo- Susurro Ryoma caminando hacía la puerta-

-Si no es contigo, es aburrido Ochibi-

-mmm olvídalo Kikumaru- Sempai. Bye-

Luego de la clase de Geometría, las clases terminaron, dado que había reunión de profesores y decidieron cancelar todos los talleres extra programáticos como el tenis.

Al salir del Instituto, ambos estudiantes se subieron en la limosina, y se fueron con destino a la playa para ir a visitar la casa de aquel hombre que tenía la misma apariencia que el padre de Ryusaki.

En el camino, ambos guardaban absoluto silenció, Ryoma por un lado pensaba en lo que le habían dicho sus sempais ¿Qué él era lento en la relación?, él no se encontraba así. Suspiro, no podía creer que estaba creyendo las palabras de sus sempais, sabiendo que ellos siempre malinterpretaban las situaciones.

En cambio, por otro lado la castaña pensaba seriamente en como reaccionar cuando viera a su padre, si realmente lo era. No, no era así, ella confiaba en su instinto, sabía muy bien como identificar a alguien de su familia, y efectivamente esa persona que había visto en Internet, era efectivamente Takumi.

Sus recuerdos volvieron a ella, momentos en cuando jugaban en la plaza todas las tardes, cuando salían a comer con su madre y su abuela, en otras ocasiones salían de pesca e incluso iban al zoológico. Muchos de esos momentos anhelaba, especialmente en aquellas circunstancias cuando ella se sentía mal y él estaba a su lado, enjuagando sus lágrimas y reemplazándolas por una gran sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, cuando estaban juntos.

De repente, esas imágenes se volvieron borrosas y logró visualizar solamente como en medio de las sombras, aparecía su abuela anunciándole que habían fallecido en un accidente. Entonces se vio frente a sus tumbas, en pleno invierno, siendo acariciada por el frío viento de aquella tarde.

"A partir de hoy, viviremos juntas" susurro su abuela, extendiéndole la mano y conduciéndola fuera del cementerio.

Desde aquel día tuvo que acostumbrarse a salir adelante sin el apoyo de sus padres, y a intentar ignorar los molestosos comentarios de sus compañeros de primaria respecto a su familia.

-¿Estas bien?-

Sus ojos carmesí se volvieron en los de su príncipe, quien la observaba esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, solo recordaba algunas cosas-

-¿Estas preocupada?-

-S-Sí, ni siquiera se como reaccionar cuando nos volvamos a ver-

-Solo se natural. Nadie prepara sus reacciones, sino que salen naturalmente. Así que no debes preocuparte- Poso su mano sobre la suya- Estaré a tu lado en todo momento-

-Gracias, Ryoma-Kun-

-Hemos llegado-Anunció el conductor

-¿D-De verdad?-Preguntó Sakuno desconcertada

-Sí…-Asintió Ryoma mirando hacía afuera- Si no te sientes preparada, podemos esperar un poco o venir otro día-

-No…debo hacerlo ahora-Tomo aire

-Esta bien-

Ambos salieron de la limosina, y caminaron hacía la pequeña casita ubicada al frente de la playa. Cuando tocaron la puerta, una mujer de unos treinta y algo , salió a recibirlos. Extrañamente, no se mostraba sorprendida, sino que sonreía como si los estuviera esperando "Pasen".

Ya adentro, se sentaron en un pequeño living y ella les sirvió una bandeja con jugo y galletitas de chocolate.

-He recibido una llamada de un hombre, quien decía que trabaja para el príncipe de nuestro país. Al principio no le creía mucho lo de su investigación, pero al visitarme y mostrarme una imagen de la persona a quien buscaban. Me tranquilice, al notar el gran parecido entre la príncesa y mi huésped-Sonrió-Así que es un gran honor tenerlos aquí a ambos-

-Gracias…-Sonrió Sakuno- Esto…entonces mi…no, es decir esa persona se encuentra aquí-

-Sí, tu padre ha estado aquí hace muchos años. Lo encontré lastimado cerca de la carretera, al principio creí que estaba muerto, porque aparentaba estarlo, pero después cuando me acerque a él, note que su corazón aun latía. Y gracias a que en ese tiempo, me había recién graduado en medicina logre salvarlo-

-Ya veo… ¿Y donde esta él ahora?-Preguntó la castaña nerviosa

-Se encuentra en el jardín trasero regando sus flores favoritas-

-Las margaritas- Completó la oración la castaña

-Así es, es lo único que recuerda hasta ahora. A veces me menciona que solía jugar con alguien en el parque todas las tardes-

-…Sí solíamos hacerlo, después de su trabajo-

-Ya veo, entonces aun debe recordarte-Sonrió

-mmm ¿Podemos verlo?-Preguntó Ryoma

-Sí, acompáñenme-

Los dos adolescentes caminaron hacía el patio trasero, donde había un gran invernadero, repleto de diversas flores, entre ellas también habían tomates y otras verduras. La mujer los condujo hasta lo más profundo de la habitación, donde se encontraba un hombre de espaldas regando sus margaritas.

-Takumi-Sama lo han venido a ver-

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó girando hacía atrás y visualizando como una pareja de estudiantes, lo miraban-

-"Realmente no ha cambiado, solo esta mas mayor. Pero efectivamente es él"-Pensó la castaña, intentando no llorar-

-Son el de príncipe y la princesa de la nación-

-Ya veo…-Sonrió- Mucho gusto soy Takumi-

-Yo soy Ryoma Echizen y ella es Sakuno Ryusaki-

-Sakuno…Ryusaki- Susurro, intentando recordar donde había visto aquellos ojos carmesí. Entonces solo un vago recuerdo de un bebe naciendo en un hospital-

-¿Qué le sucede? Takumi-Sama- Preguntó la mujer

-No es nada, es que me parece haber escuchado ese nombre antes. Aunque puede ser que lo he oído en la televisión- Sonrió

-Sí, puede ser…-Susurro Sakuno, fingiendo una sonrisa

-Porque no pasamos a adentro, para que se conozcan mejor- Sugirió la mujer- Por cierto, mi nombre es Yumi mucho gusto-

-El gusto es de nosotros-

_**Continuara…..**_

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muuuy bien**_

_**Al fín les traigo la continuación ^^**_

_**Espero que les guste, y si el capitulo es muy lento, lo siento**_

_**Pero intente terminarlo rápido, dado que en una semana más entro al colegio**_

_**Y no sé si tendré tiempo de actualizar. Espero poder hacerlo, antes de abril^^**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Arigato x pasar**_

_**Sayonara**_


	58. Winter Night

"_**Capitulo 58-Winter Night"**_

La noche se había vuelto tensa para ambos, pero más para Sakuno. Habían estado toda la tarde con Takumi con la esperanza de que recordará algo mientras charlaba, no obstante, habían fallado.

Al llegar al Palacio, Ryoma fue informado de que Takumi debía ir al médico una vez al mes para hacerse un examen de sangre para controlar su diabete, por ello era el momento perfecto para realizarle un ADN sin que se enterara. Así ellos podrían averiguar cien por ciento, sí él realmente era Takumi Ryusaki.

Aun así, dicho examen no iba a cambiar la opinión de la princesa, dado que confiaba en su intuición de que aquel Takumi que habían visitado, era realmente su padre.

-mmm definitivamente lloverá- Suspiro Ryoma observando la ventana-

-Así parece…-Susurro escuchando unos pequeños truenos provenientes del cielo-

-Ahora ¿Quieres ver una película? ¿O tienes que hacer los deberes?-

-No tengo que hacer nada, pero…prefiero ir a dormir-Sonrió- Esta haciendo frío-

-mmm ¿Es realmente por eso? ¿O es por…?-

-Sí, es por eso- Respondió cortante, haciendo que Ryoma la mirara confundido-

-"Definitivamente no le creo"-Pensó observándola detenidamente- No sabes mentir-

-Lo se, pero quiero estar sola de verdad…-Sonrió y camino hacía la escalera- Buenas noches….-

Al entrar a su habitación, cerró la puerta en silenció y camino hacía su velador, donde encendió su pequeña lámpara y comenzó a cambiarse el uniforme, para usar su pijama rosado que constaba con un buzo y un polerón.

Se soltó el cabello y comenzó a cepillarlo, mientras recordaba en todos los hermosos momentos con su padre de pequeña.

_Una pequeña niña que llevaba un sombrero de paja en su cabeza, corría por los alrededores de un hermoso campo de girasoles. Ella sonreía, mientras extraía mucho de ellos, para guardar en una canasta como obsequio para su familia._

"_Con esto estará bien. Ojala les guste" pensó._

_-Así que aquí estabas….-_

_-Otosan….- Susurro sorprendida- Pensé que estabas de viaje-_

_-Lo estaba, pero he llegado hace unos minutos… ¿Acaso tu madre no te aviso?-_

_-N-No…-_

_-Ya veo, entonces fue una sorpresa- Sonrió- Ven a darme un abrazo-_

_La pequeña asintió y luego de dejar la canasta a un lado, corrió a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa._

_-¿Qué llevas allí?-_

_-Son girasoles para todos-_

_-Ya veo, son muy bonitos-Sonrió_

_-S-Sí_

_-mmm me ha dado hambre ¿Quieres ir a comer?-_

_-¡Sí!- Sonrió_

_Ambos se tomaron de la mano, y comenzaron a alejarse del campo de girasoles, con destino a la casa de los abuelos maternos que vivían en el campo._

Drásticamente todos sus recuerdos con su padre fueron reemplazados con los que había visto hoy, de un hombre mayor que no la recordaba…

Se acostó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo lo que había vivido aquel día fuese solo una pesadilla y no la realidad.

De un momento a otro, el frío aumento en aquella habitación, envolviéndola raudamente en su poder, hasta dejarla fría como un hielo "Hace…mucho frío" Susurro, mientras se cubría mas con las frazadas, sin embargo aun sentía su cuerpo helado. Se volteó hacía el otro lado, intentando encontrar la forma indicada para entrar en calor y continuar su sueño. No obstante, no podía encontrarlo, y comenzaba a temblar.

La última vez que había temblado de ese modo, había sido aquella noche que había dormido con su prometido en la misma cama, claro que gracias a él pudo recuperarse "Y sí…"Susurro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron "No, es una mala idea".

Con tan solo pensar en la idea de dormir a su lado otra vez, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su rostro se había vuelto calido por culpa de sus sonrojos "No lo sé".

Volteó hacía el lado contrario, intentando encontrar otro forma de estar cómoda, pero no lo encontraba, el frío le impedía dormir cada minuto. Y además, los truenos le daban miedo, y con solo sentir ese escalofriante ruido, no se sentía capaz de dormir.

Se levantó tímidamente, cogió su bata de polar y se la puso para salir por el pasillo. Su corazón latía raudamente, parecía una locomotora, cuando echaba humo por arriba, de ese mismo modo ella se sentía de avergonzada. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, era verdad Ryoma era su prometido y se amaban, pero hacer esto…no la convencía.

El chico de cabello negro-verde dormía profundamente alado de una felina que se acurrucaba en sus pies, produciéndole calor. Siempre que dormía con Karupin, no debía preocuparse con el frío y mucho menos se sentía solo, aunque la soledad no era un problema con el cuál debía lidiar, ya que le daba igual estar solo o no. Total, estaba acostumbrado a ambos casos.

De repente, el sonido de la puerta lo hizo despertar "Umm ¿Qué hora es?" Susurro, mirando con los ojos semi abiertos hacía la ventana. Al notar que aun estaba oscuro y ni siquiera salía aun el sol, bostezó y se puso de pie "¿Quién será?" Pensó "Ellos no están, podría ser Sumiré, mmm quizás no. Nanako es imposible, ya que dijo que se quedaría en casa de una amiga, y Sakuno…" Abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron de saltó al notar como la chica de cabello castaño, lo observaba nerviosa. A pesar de que todo estaba oscuro, aun así podía notar que ella se encontraba apenada:

-Sakuno…. ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó sorprendido

-Lo siento por despertarte-

-No importa. Pero… ¿Necesitas algo?-

-Es que…yo…bueno no puedo dormir. Hace mucho frió…y-

-"No puede ser…no creo que ella, quiera…"- Pensó sorprendido

-¿Puedo dormir…contigo?-

-S-Sí…pero ¿Por qué tan de repente?-

-Porque…-

De repente, un trueno sonó en sus cabezas, haciendo que ella comenzará a gritar. Ryoma la estrelló contra su cuerpo para que se calmara:

-Ya veo, le temes a los truenos-

-S-Sí, por eso no puedo dormir ¿No habré despertado a la abuela o sí?-

-No lo creo, ha tenido tanto trabajo que tiene el sueño pesado- Murmuro recordando que la noche anterior lo había comprobado, cuando había entrado a su habitación a buscar a Karupín que se había escondido-

-Sí tienes razón- Sonrió- Esto…lo siento, no debería haber venido a molestarte, mejor me voy. Nos vemos mañana-

-Espera- Tomo su muñeca- No he dicho que me molestes-

-¿Eh? Pero-

-S-Si quieres….puedes dormir aquí- Susurro mirando a otro lado, para ocultar su nerviosismo-

-Gracias…-Se sonrojo

Ryoma cerró la puerta, y ambos se acostaron en la cama, sus corazones saltaban nuevamente, mientras sus miradas se encontraban bajo la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

Era la segunda vez que dormían juntos, sin embargo aun sentían lo mismo que la primera vez.

-Buenas noches- Susurro y se dio la vuelta, haciéndole un favor a la princesa para que no se sintiera nerviosa bajo su mirada-

-B-Buenas noches-

Cada uno, busco la posición correcta para poder dormir cómodamente bajo las frazadas e intentaron descansar.

No obstante, a pesar de que ya no sentían tanto frío ni tampoco se podían escuchar los truenos, aun así tenían otro problema con el cual lidiar, el latido de sus corazones.

"¿Estuvo bien haber hecho esto?" Pensó la castaña "Me encanta ver a Ryoma-Kun dormir, se ve tan tierno. Pero, dormir con él…se siente distinto".

Intento cerrar los ojos, pero entonces recordó a su padre otra vez "¿Realmente no me recuerda?" Pensó triste.

"Eres muy lento Ochibi" Recordó el ojos ámbar mientras miraba a la muralla. Sabía perfectamente que sí ellos se enteraban que habían dormido en la misma habitación justo ahora que estaban prácticamente solos en el Palacio, malinterpretarían todo.

Era cierto que toda pareja de hoy en día, no podían evitar dormir juntos sin pasar al siguiente nivel, pero en su caso era distinto. Sakuno era tan delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, por ello no podía obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, y mucho menos la presionaría porque ocurriera. Porque él, era distinto a los demás, antes lo único para él era el tenis. Nunca pasó por lo pasaron otros chicos, como "Desear tener una chica a su lado y pasar a la siguiente etapa", no era así.

Ya que jamás había creído que llegaría a enamorarse de alguien, para él ese sentimiento llamado amor, era un sentimiento sin sentido, un sentimiento que no le llamaba la atención experimentar. Por lo único que podía decir que amaba, deseaba e incluso le apasionaba era por aquel deporte que había practicado desde pequeño, eso era lo único importante en su vida…hasta que la conoció a ella.

De la nada, un trueno hizo saltar a la castaña, haciendo que Ryoma reaccionara raudamente, y la estrellara contra sus brazos calidamente.

-Ryoma-Kun…Pensé que estaba dormido-

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó separándose un poco de ella para verla a los ojos- ¿Estabas llorando?-

-No, estoy bien- Mintió- Solo me asuste un poco-

-mmm pero hay algo más ¿Verdad?-

-…-

-Como siempre, eres mala mintiendo- Suspiro

-mmm sobre lo que dijiste en la limosina ¿Tú crees que mi padre pueda recordarme?- Susurro triste- Hace un rato, viví en un sueño, un viejo recuerdo de mi infancia, cuando yo y mi padre jugábamos entre los girasoles. Y desee por un momento que todo eso se hiciera realidad, no hablo de volver a ser una niña, sino que de volver a hablar con él como padre e hija, llevando esa relación que alguna vez tuvimos…-

-No puedo asegurarte nada, pero sí dices que cuando te vio la otra vez, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, eso quiere decir que en un parte de su interior te recuerda. Además hoy, cuando estábamos en su casa, cuando mencionaste tu nombre, su rostro se volvió pensativo, y dudo mucho que haya oído tu nombre en la televisión, porque entonces lo hubiera dicho instantáneamente. Y no fue así, primero pensó por unos minutos y dijo que ese nombre se le hacía familiar. Eso es una pista y eso es bueno-

-Espero que así sea-Bostezó

-mmm ahora hay que dormir. O sino no podremos levantarnos en unas horas más-

-Tienes razón, buenas noches- Sonrió

-Buenas noches-Besó su frente

Continuara….

Konichiwa!

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien

Gomene si este capitulo es lento, pero lo estuve haciendo diferentes días xd

Pero quise poner mas romance en su relación, por eso lo hice así

Espero que les guste.

Sobre hacer un lemón que hay personas que me han preguntado en privado, pues no lo sé. No sé escribir ese tipo de cosas xdd jajajaja pero si lo llegó hacer pondré un aviso, obviamente para los menores de edad que leen este fic xd

Yo muy pronto seré mayor jojo, ya cumpliré dieciocho ^^

La próxima semana comienzo el Preuniversitario, así que ahí será más complicado avanzar con esta historia, por eso no sé cuando actualizaré.

Ya que ahora ya he estado muy ocupada xd

Cualquier cosa les mando un mensaje en privado o sino se encontraran con la continuación cuando llegue el momento xd

Estos personajes le pertenecen a Takeshi Konomi, quien sigue vivo wiii gracias a mis investigaciones, descubrí que esta vivo (Lo siento tenía que decirlo xd)

Sayonara


	59. Chapter 59

"**Capitulo 59"**

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma sonó a las seis y media, lo cuál significó una tortura para ellos, ya que no sentían deseos de ir al Instituto con lo poco que habían dormido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, debían levantarse, porque aquel día sería muy largo y agotador, más que el resto

La castaña iba a salir con dirección a su habitación, cuando sintió los pasos de alguien que se acercaba "Etto…Ryoma-Kun ¿Cerraste la puerta?" susurro nerviosa, "No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas"

Los pasos se hicieron mas tensos hacía ellos, entonces Sakuno corrió a esconderse en el closet, ya que medía lo mismo que una habitación pequeña, con mucho más espacio que lo normal, así que en dicho lugar no podría ser descubierta.

Tal como habían predicho, alguien se poso sobre el umbral de la puerta, y el ambarino abrió, sin ni siquiera esperar el llamado

-Buenos días, Ryoma-

-Oh…buenos días ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-Preguntó nervioso frente a la abuela de su prometida-

-Es sobre los entrenamientos de mañana, no entiendo muy bien la razón por la cuál has faltado a menudo, pero necesito que no faltes mañana, porque daré una noticia de suma importancia-

-Ah…era eso- Suspiro

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo de lo que no me he enterado?-

-No, nada…Es solo que me sorprende que ha venido hasta acá, para decirme solo eso que podría decírmelo en cualquier momento-

-Es que voy saliendo ahora y no creo que esta noche tenga tiempo para decírtelo-

-Ya veo-

-Bueno, entonces…ten cuidado Ryoma-

-¿Eh? ¿A que se refiere?

-No creas que no me percate que Sakuno no esta en su pieza-Susurro en su oído- Si quieres hacer cosas de mayores, debes esperarte hasta el día de la boda-

-N-No es lo que cree-

-Yo no creo nada, más bien lo se…así que ten cuidado- Susurro y cerró la puerta- Más te vale que no hayas hecho nada-

-E-Espere-Intento detenerla, pero ella ya se había ido

-¿Qué sucede?- Salió Sakuno del closet- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Ella…nos ha descubierto-

-¡¿Eh? ¿Y que te ha dicho?-

-Ha malinterpretado un poco las cosas…-

-¿Ella cree que…nosotros?-

-Así es-

-N-No puede ser- Su rostro se volvió colorado-¿Q-Que haremos?-

-No hay nada que hacer…-Susurro caminando al baño

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Me voy a duchar, para que no lleguemos tarde, te sugiero que hagas lo mismo-

-E-Esta bien- Se sonrojo, aun pensando en lo que había creído su abuela- Nos vemos abajo- Cerró la puerta

Luego de un rato, ambos bajaron a desayunar relajadamente, pues aun eran las siete de la mañana, y entraban a las ocho. Por ello, se sirvieron lentamente, lo cuál fue algo favorable para Sakuno, ya que siempre que comían rápido, no lograba disfrutarlo todo y no se sentía bien después de ello, en cambió ahora podría hacerlo sin que nadie la presionara:

-Por cierto…he recibido un mensaje de mis agentes-

-¿Sobre que…?-

-Sobre Takumi-

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Sus ojos se volvieron completamente hacía el ambarino, esperando expectante la respuesta-

-Como bien sabes, él debía hacerse unos exámenes para controlar su diabetes, entre ellos un examen de sangre y…se ha hecho un ADN-

-¿Un adn?-

-Así es…y según mis fuentes los resultados estarían en siete días-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-mmm-Asintió- Así que apenas los entreguen, te haré saber el resultado-

-E-Esta bien-Suspiro

-Por mientras, si quieres podemos olvidar este asunto y puedes distraerte en otras cosas. Porque estos días has estado muy tensa y creo que lo mejor es que descanses de ello-

-No quiero-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque…sea o no sea mi padre, algo en mi interior intuye que es así, por ello no quiero abandonarlo ahora. Y por lo mismo, seguiré visitándolo, hasta que lleguen esos resultados-Sonrió nostálgica

-¿Estas segura? Pero y si-

-Y si esos datos muestran que no es mi padre, entonces creo que cuando llegué ese momento…recién pensaré en que decisión tomar-

-Esta bien…-

La postura de la castaña era tan decidida que ni el príncipe logró cambiarla, por ello solo debió omitir sus comentarios al respecto y permitir que el silencio tenso invadiera la cocina, impidiendo que hablasen de dicho tema.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar, salieron en la limosina con dirección al Instituto aun sabiendo que era muy temprano para llegar. No obstante, ninguno de los dos se sentía a gusto estando en la casa sin hacer nada, ya que en cambio al ambiente escolar, podrían distraerse con otras cosas y no sentirse presionados por los minutos que pasaban.

Tras llegar al Instituto, a esas horas de la mañana todo estaba desierto, cubierto por una enorme neblina que impedía observar el paisaje que los rodeaba, aun así en aquellos minutos, no había nadie importante entre ellos, solo se encontraban los típicos estudiantes genios que llegaban temprano para repasar los contenidos antes de que comenzarán las clases, y unos pocos profesores.

Como hacía frío, y no lograban estar a gusto en el jardín, caminaron por los pasillos en silencio con dirección al salón, aun sabiendo que las clases todavía no comenzaban.

-¿Qué haremos por mientras?- Bostezó el ambarino, observando a la castaña que caminaba a su lado-

-No lo sé, hace mucho frío…considerando que estamos adentro-

-mmm por cierto…había olvidado mencionarte que hoy es el cumpleaños de Fuji-Sempai-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí, 29 de febrero…por ello Momo me ha avisado que van a realizarle una fiesta sorpresa en su casa -

-¿A que hora es?-

-A las seis, pero como tenemos que ir al palacio a cambiarnos de ropa primero, le dije que estaríamos más tarde-

-¿Y cuando te aviso?-

-Ayer en la noche, me envío un mensaje-

-¿Y porque no me avisaste antes?- Suspiro

-Lo olvide-

-mmm ahora que haremos-

-Lo dices ¿Por qué no iras a la casa de Takumi?-

-No, no hablo de eso. Es porque no le hemos comprado un regalo-

-Ah…pero eso, podemos mandar a alguien que lo haga-

-No seas flojo, un regalo es más que algo materialista. Es una muestra de afecto, y no es que vayamos a comprarle cualquier cosa, sino que lo indicado para Fuji-

-Entonces-

-Iremos después de clases-

-mmm es que tengo entrenamiento y-

-Es verdad…entonces iré sola-Sonrió y después nos vemos allá-

-Pero creo que hoy él entrenamiento es más temprano, debe ser porque si todos debemos llegar antes que Fuji-Sempai, deben tener todo organizado, conociendo a Momo-Sempai-

-Sí, se perfectamente como son-Rió, entonces recordó una escena cuando Ryoma tomaba sake- mmm- Su rostro se volvió palido de repente- ojala no suceda eso, otra vez-Susurro

-¿De que hablas?-

-No, nada…-Rió nerviosa y camino hacía el salón que justo estaba frente a ellos-

-Si no fuese nada, no actuarías de ese modo-Entró con ella, confundido ante aquella reacción-

-Solo recordé esa vez cuando tomaste sake y-

-Ah-Suspiro- Todo el mundo habla de aquel momento y no lo recuerdo-

-Mejor…-Se sonrojo y se sentó en el banco junto a la ventana- Parece que va a nevar otra vez-

-Sí, por lo mismo no quiero dejarte sola-Se sentó a su lado, posando su mano calida en la suya-

-Se cuidarme sola…no es necesario que te preocupes por mi-

-Ambos sabemos que no es verdad, siempre que dices eso, y te dejo ir, te ocurre algo. Así que hoy no será uno de esos días- Rodeo sus hombros, abrazándola, al notar que temblaba-

-Como siempre eres calido-Sonrió, apoyándose en su hombro-

-Debiste abrigarte más, no quiero que te resfríes-

-Lo se, es que no pensé que hiciera tanto frío…me dio sueño- Bostezó- No tengo ganas de trigonometría-

-Yo menos, prefiero ingles…no me gustan los cálculos, menos de figuras-

-mmm pero aunque digas eso, siempre te va bien aunque no estudies ¿Cómo explicas eso?-

-No lo sé, simplemente lo se-

-Que suerte…me encantaría tener esas capacidades de aprender rápido y así no tener la necesidad de estudiar para un examen para que me vaya bien-

-Yo puedo enseñarte…-Sonrió

-Lo se, pero se me olvidan las formulas-Bufó, mirando sus ojos ámbar- Siempre sucede lo mismo-

-Con la práctica se aprende…igual que con el tenis ¿Recuerdas?-

-Sí, tienes razón…daré lo mejor de mi por mejorar- Sonrió

-Estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo-

Sus miradas se unieron, y el silenció se apodero del salón, sus labios comenzaron a rozarse poco a poco, hasta besarse apasionadamente y cerrar los ojos para viajar al mundo de las mariposas.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente, viendo sus reflejos en los ojos de la otra persona, "Te amo" susurro la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa, "Yo también" respondió, acariciándole el cabello.

De un momento a otro, el pasillo se volvió bullicioso, alertando a la pareja que el resto de los estudiantes ya habían llegado. No obstante, muchas de las voces provenientes del pasillo, se les hacía muy familiar. Los cuales solo podrían ser, dichos personajes que siempre interrumpían sus momentos, o más bien los grababan.

El ambarino, se levantó molesto y camino hacía la puerta, preparado para sorprender a sus sempais. No obstante, no se trataba de ellos, sino que de muchas personas más.

-Oh que lindos se ven juntos ¿Deberíamos interrumpir?- Decía una morena

-Creo que no es necesario…porque Ryoma-Sama, viene hacía acá- Susurro Tomoka nerviosa-

-Oh no…todos escóndanse- Gritó un chico

-Demasiado tarde…los he descubierto, Sempais- Gruño el príncipe, abriendo la puerta-

-Creo que te has equivocado…no hemos sido nosotros solamente-Rió Eiji desde el otro lado del pasillo- Por lo mismo, esta vez no hemos grabado nada-

-Así es, los que han visto ese momento…fueron otras personas- Sonrió Momo mirando a toda la multitud que estaba en aquel pasillo-

-¿Qué? No me digan que…todo-

-Sí, todo el Instituto- Apareció Inui con sus gafas relucientes

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? Ryoma-Kun…-Susurro Sakuno a su lado- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué todos están aquí?- Se sonrojo, mirando a todos los estudiantes que estaban reunidos allí-

-Lo sentimos, nosotras les dijimos a los demás que ustedes estaba aquí solos…es que fue tan emocionante, ver esa parte de Ryoma-Sama…había escuchado rumores de que era más romántico de lo que podríamos imaginar, no obstante no lo creíamos del todo…hasta ahora- Sonrió una de las chicas del club de fans-

-Y ahora tenemos una nueva perspectiva de Ryoma-Sama-Sonrió una morena- Que lo hace más sexy!-

Mientras todas las chicas gritaban de emoción por la nueva faceta de su ídolo, los chicos hablaban con los titulares, y él por supuesto, intentaba a toda costa ocultar su vergüenza bajo su gorra blanca, mostrando un rostro serio.

El día fue rápido para todos, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraban en el último bloque de la clase, en Artes Visuales. Donde muchos corrieron sus bancos hacía la ventana, para retratar el hermoso paisaje de invierno que se mostraba afuera. La nieve caía poco a poco, cubriendo todo el Instituto con ella.

La chica de ojos carmesí, se concentró en el paisaje y tomo un lápiz para dibujar algunas partes, y luego tomo el pincel para pintar los árboles, utilizando la técnica de luz y sombra. Mientras pintaba aquel paisaje, sus ojos se perdieron en la nieve del dibujo, envolviéndose en los recuerdos de su pasado.

_A finales de invierno, una pequeña castaña jugaba en medio de la neblina, haciendo diversos muñecos de nieve en el jardín de primaría, sosteniendo un lindo osito a su lado "Mira…Yuki-Chan, me ha quedado lindo ¿Verdad?" Sonreía, mirando el muñeco. _

"_Realmente te ha quedado lindo…" Murmuro un hombre apareciendo a su lado, "Otosha…" Gritó, abalanzándose sobre sus piernas, porque era muy alto para alcanzarlo_

_-Lo siento por la tardanza ¿Vamos a casa ahora?-Sonrió, acariciando su cabeza_

_-¡Sí! Mi abuela me ha enseñado a hornear un pastel-_

_-¿De verdad? Me encantaría probarlo-La tomo en sus hombros_

_-Vamos…entonces-Sonrió_

En aquellos momentos había recién cumplido nueve años, edad en que aprendió a tejer con ayuda de su abuela, quien le enseñaba todo lo que debía saber. "Te ha quedado muy bien, Ryusaki" La felicitaba la profesora, con una sonrisa "¿Quién te ha enseñado a dibujar tan bien?", la castaña solo pudo agradecer por el cumplido, pero no logró crear una respuesta a ello.

-¿Ryusaki?-

-Eh…Profesora, necesito preguntarle algo ¿Puede venir un momento?- Preguntó Ryoma desde su puesto-

-Sí, voy en seguida-

"Thank you, Ryoma-Kun" Sonrió Sakuno se sintiéndose aliviada, al haber sido salvada por su prometido otra vez y volvió a concentrarse en la pintura. El cuál era un paisaje cubierto de nieve, con algunas sombras en los árboles que dejaban caer copos de nieve. "¿Que le debería comprar a Fuji-Sempai?" Pensó, recordando que hoy era el cumpleaños de Fuji y aun no lograba saludarlo.

El sonido de la puerta, la obligó a dejar su cuadro y levantarse para saludar con los demás al recién llegado. Entonces noto que la persona que estaba frente a ellos, era nadie menos que su abuela, quien se mostraba seria y extrañamente quería hablar con ella.

Al llegar a la oficina, se sentó junto al escritorio, mientras Sumire daba vueltas en la habitación, intentando formular lo que tenía que decir:

-¿Ha sucedido algo?- Preguntó nerviosa

-Sí…pues verás- Suspiro- No sé como empezar, pero el tema que tengo que hablar contigo es sobre tu padre-

Tragó saliva, al impactarse por aquel comentario, ¿Hablar de su padre? ¿Acaso ella sabía toda la investigación que había estado hecho? ¿O peor aun, había sido informado lo del ADN?

Continuara….

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muuy bien**_

_**Ha pasado mucho tiempo, debo disculparme por ello. Habría jurado que había actualizado recientemente, por lo mismo estoy sorprendida de que hace alrededor de 4 meses que no lo hago O_O**_

_**Esto del preu, me ha quitado tiempo es verdad. No obstante, ahora tengo más días libres a la semana, así que ahora si tendría el tiempo suficiente para escribir los siguientes capítulos.**_

_**Gomene si este capitulo es algo lento e inconcluso, pero la verdad no había sabido como continuarlo, realmente había perdido la inspiración XD Inclusive tuve que ver cosas más románticas, como para hacer mas momentos Ryosaku xd**_

_**Pero el siguiente será mejor, lo prometo ^^**_

_**Bueno Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**Sayonara**_


	60. Returning to the past

"Capitulo 60"

En una oficina un poco oscura, producto de la inmensa niebla que se reflejaba por los ventanales, una castaña miraba expectante a la respuesta de su abuela, quien tan solo daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación buscando las palabras exactas para hablar con su nieta:

-Abuela… ¿Me vas a decir?-

-Sí, mira esto debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo. Pero debido a que eras muy pequeña para comprenderlo, decidí no hacerlo-Tomo aire- Lo mejor es que tomes asiento-

-¿De que hablas? Abuela-Obedeció

-Lo que sucede es que…tú padre puede no haber fallecido en el accidente-

-¿Eh?- Su corazón se acelero de repente ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué su padre estaba vivo? ¿Puede ser posible?- Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Te lo explicare, la noche del accidente, me llamaron de la morgue para identificar los cuerpos…cuando fui, claramente identifique a tu madre, no obstante…el cuerpo de tu padre no estaba. Apenas lo note y fui a hablar con los demás, me informaron que solo estaba el cuerpo de ella y que no había ningún hombre identificado en el accidente-

-Que extraño, si esa noche habían salido juntos…no lo entiendo-Sus ojos se nublaron confundida-

-Yo tampoco, aun sigo sin entenderlo- Suspiro- En fin, cuando tuve que explicarle a la familia lo que había sucedido, ellos me sugirieron que no te contara que tu padre estaba desaparecido, porque a tu muy corta edad no ibas a entenderlo-

-mmm Entonces ¿Por qué habían dos ataúdes?-

-Porque ese día también había fallecido un vecino nuestro y cuando fui a dar mis condolencias, me explicaron que no tenían el suficiente dinero como para enterrarlo, por lo mismo decidí que los ayudaría a cambio que me ayudaran con esta farsa-

-Ya veo…-Susurro triste- Ahora entiendo porque no querías que lo viera, no era para evitar que lo viese en ese estado, sino que para no enterarme que realmente no estaba allí-

-Sí, realmente lo siento, Sakuno. A lo largo del tiempo, me he arrepentido de aquello, debería haberte contado apenas cumplieras tus doce años, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Además como ya te estabas acostumbrando a vivir sin él, pensé que sería un obstáculo en tu vida, llevar una carga tan pesada de no saber donde estaba tu padre-

-Lo entiendo…Pero aun así ¿Nunca lo encontraste?-

-No, pero…-La miro seria- De eso te quería hablar además-

-¿Te enteraste lo del ADN?-

-Así es, me llamaron de la clinica para que fuese a realizarme uno para compararlo con la genética de alguien más, entonces descubrí lo que estaban haciendo tu y Ryoma-

-¿Y que te dijeron?-

-Aun no tienen los resultados, supuestamente serán informados esta semana. Pero ¿tienes claro que ese hombre puede no ser tu padre?-

-Lo se, pero prefiero arriesgarme, antes de quedar con la duda-

-Esta bien, te apoyare en todo y también creo que iré a visitarlo...para comprobar si es realmente. Lo extraño es que lleva el mismo nombre y apellido que él-

-S-Sí…por eso, tengo la esperanza que si lo es, porque existen demasiadas coincidencias…Por cierto ¿Sabes donde vive?-

-Me la dieron…dijeron que vive con una mujer joven quien lo cuida-

-Su nombre es Yumi-

-Ok…lo tendré en cuenta-

El sonido del timbre, sonó a sus espaldas, indicando que había llegado la hora del descanso "Si quieres ve, podemos hablar más tarde" sugirió Sumire, mirando hacía la ventana. La castaña solo asintió y salió de la oficina un poco pensativa por todo lo sucedido. A un costado del pasillo, su prometido la esperaba en silencio:

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Se enteró de todo…-

-¿Te refieres al ADN?-

-S-Sí…-

-¿Y que te dijo al respecto?-

-No se enfado, dijo que me apoyaría en todo-

-mmm Aun así, no te veo contenta por ello… ¿Qué más sucedió?-

-Nada…-Miro hacía adelante, nostálgica-Si quieres ve con Momo-Sempai-

-No, no quiero dejarte aquí sola. Además estoy seguro que ocultas algo más-

-No, de verdad…nada importante-Sonrió

-mmm no te creo…-Tomo su mano- Vamos a la terraza-

-¿Por qué?-

Al llegar a la terraza, el paisaje se mostraba frío, sin embargo aquello favorecía al príncipe, dado que nadie los molestaría y sería el lugar perfecto para entablar una conversación con la castaña y comprender lo que le sucedía.

Se sentaron en el suelo en profundo silencio y Sakuno siguió con la mirada perdida en el cielo, "Ahora dime… ¿Qué te sucede?" susurro el ambarino, posando su mano sobre la de ella.

-Pues…me he enterado que mi padre…no falleció en aquel accidente-

-¿No? Pero entonces-

-Mi madre fue la que realmente falleció dicho día, pero mi padre no estaba junto a ella en el momento de los hechos-

-¿Y donde estaba?-

-No lo sé, pero…mi abuela me explico que no encontraron el cuerpo de mi padre y como yo era muy pequeña, inventaron una farsa, haciéndome creer que él estaba ese día en aquel ataúd, pero claro como yo no vi el nombre de la tumba, porque ese día mi tristeza me impidió soportarlo por mucho…no lo note-

-Entonces él esta vivo-

-Sí…-

-Deberías estar feliz de ello, entonces. Porque eso aumentaría las posibilidades que Takumi sea él-

-Sí, por un lado me dio más esperanza. Sin embargo, aun estoy sorprendida de que sea cierto…porque viví toda mi vida, creyendo una cosa y ahora descubro una realidad distinta- Suspiro- No sé, me cuesta entenderlo-

-Se que es difícil- La abrazó- Pero estoy seguro que podrás superarlo, con estos antecedentes puedo investigar más sobre todo. Así que te prometo que trabajare el doble para conseguirlo-

-Gracias, Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió, dejando caer unas lágrimas

-No es nada- Sonrió

Un pequeño ruido, proveniente del estomago del ambarino, provoco que él se sonrojara levemente "Lo siento…tengo hambre" susurro separándose de ella, avergonzado, "No te preocupes" rió, poniéndose de pie "Vamos a buscar algo que comer, yo también tengo hambre" Ryoma asintió y ambos caminaron hacía la salida de la terraza, para ver si alcanzaban a comprar un pan en el casino, antes que acabara el descanso.

Al terminar el día, apenas sonó el timbre, tanto la castaña como el ambarino, subieron raudamente a la limosina con dirección al centro comercial, para comprar el regalo de Fuji, antes que llegara la hora de la fiesta sorpresa.

Como no podían entrar pacíficamente a dicho lugar, porque la multitud y la prensa los podría molestar, el ambarino se había preocupado de que todas las personas se entretuvieran en un show de último momento que estaría en la entrada, donde había comida gratis, música en vivo y muchas cosas que ningún ser humano normal podría resistirse. Por ello, al entrar por el estacionamiento, todo estaba despejado y no había ninguna forma de vida humana por allí que no fuesen ellos, así que entraron todos tranquilamente. Los hombres de negros se disfrazaron de personas normales para evitar disturbios en caso de que quedaran aun personas recorriendo el centro, mientras el príncipe y la princesa caminaban vestidos de escolar por los alrededores. Buscando una tienda de tenis, en donde comprarle un obsequio al castaño.

Al hallar una en el segundo piso, caminaron relajadamente y entraron en ella, para revisar cada rincón y encontrar dicho regalo:

-Ryoma…no crees que te has pasado un poco-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Por lo del Show que ordenaste ¿Cómo pagaras todo eso?-

-No importa eso ahora, recuerda a lo que vinimos-

-Lo se-

-mmm ¿Qué tal unas pelotas y una muñequera?-

-No, es muy simple… ¿Qué tal un sweater? Como para salir de lo común ¿Qué otras cosas le gusta a Fuji-Sempai?-

-mmm en realidad existen muchas cosas que él hace además del tenis, entre ellas practica el violín y piano. Le gusta mucho la música clásica-

-Entonces…creo que ya sé lo que podremos regalarle- Sonrió

Tras haber comprado sus respectivos obsequios, corrieron hacía la limosina por la puerta trasera y se dirigieron hacía la casa del castaño raudamente. Cuando llegaron, las luces estaban apagadas, lo cuál se podría deducir que podrían estar esperando a Fuji o que él ya había llegado.

Tras girar la manilla de la puerta, pues ya estaba abierta, caminaron entre la oscuridad, intentando encontrar la luz, pero entonces de un momento a otro, las luces se prendieron e instantáneamente a su alrededor saltaron globos y challa "¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron todos, apareciendo a su lado:

-¿EH? ¿Echizen?- Exclamo Momo confundido- ¿No habías dicho que era Fuji?- Miró a Kachiro que los miraba confundido-

-No lo entiendo, jure haberlo visto. Lo siento-Se disculpo Kachiro avergonzado

-Que mal, no puedo creer que gaste adornos en ti, Echizen-Suspiro Momo

-No es nuestra culpa que nos confundieran- Bufo Ryoma

-¡Chicos! Parece que ahora si- Gritó Eiji

-¿Seguro? Kikumaru-Sempai- Gritó Momo nervioso

-No totalmente, lo único que se, es que alguien viene-

-Si es así, por si las dudas, escondámonos-Anuncio Osada, mientras todos los demás buscaban el escondite perfecto bajo la oscuridad-

-1, 2, 3-Susurro Momo

"¡Sorpresa! "Saltaron todos, encendiendo las luces otra vez y viendo frente a ellos a nadie menos que ¿Atobe? "¿Qué rayos hacía él allí? ¿Quién lo había invitado? Por más que todos intentaron encontrar la explicación ante esa visita inesperada, no la encontraron:

-Que bienvenida es esta-Sonrió Atobe- Con globos y adornos-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Me he enterado gracias a mis fuentes que Fuji esta de cumpleaños y he venido aquí, ha entregarle un presente, por su puesto-Esbozó una sonrisa, sosteniendo un paquete en sus manos-

-A pesar de eso, no deberías haberte auto invitado-Gruño Ryoma

-Oh como veo, mi amada Sakuno también se encuentra aquí- Sonrió, ignorando el comentario del ambarino y acercándose a la castaña-

-Esto…sí-

-Cuanto tiempo….-Beso su mano- Extrañaba tu presencia ¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Echizen te trata bien? Recuerda que cualquier cosa, puedes buscarme, velare por tu bienestar-

-No es necesario-Gruño Ryoma, cruzándose en su camino- Ella no te necesita-

-Ryoma-Kun…no te enfades-

-Si, Echizen…no he venido aquí a pelear. Pero si quieres competir contra ella, aceptare tu desafío-

-No es momento para pelear, no ven que estamos aquí para otra cosa- Suspiro Oishi

-Oh ¿Sintieron eso? Sentí un ruido ¿Será esta vez Fuji?- Gritó Momo- Apaguen las luces-

-1, 2, 3…-Susurro Eiji

-¿A quien esperamos?- Dijo una voz a su lado

-A Fuji, por supuesto. Él se ha tardado más de lo normal, así que creo que esta vez debería ser él-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Por supuesto…esperen un momento…esa voz…tú eres ¡Fuji!- Gritó Eiji, provocando que todos se levantaran de sus escondites y encendieran la luz, notando que el invitado de honor estaba entre ellos.

-¿Cómo…es que entraste?- Dijo confuso Kaoru

-Por la puerta trasera obviamente-

-¿Qué? Y nosotros estábamos esperando…que aparecieras por aquí-Exclamo Momoshiro, confundido- ¿Entonces quien viene ahora?-

-Debe ser mi hermana-

Al abrir la puerta, efectivamente se trataba de la hermana mayor de Fuji, quien sonreía sosteniendo un enorme pastel. Mientras todos observaban abrumados al castaño, por no haber conseguido sorprenderlo, ya que no había salido todo según lo planeado, decidieron olvidar lo sucedido y continuar con la fiesta de una vez.

Continuara….

_Konichiwa!_

_¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, espere que les haya gustado la continuación de hoy. Gomene por la demora, nuevamente el destino me ha impedido seguir con mi fic, me refiero no a solo el estrés del preu y de ir en 4to medio, sino que porque he estado sufriendo de grandes dolores de cabeza, producto de una migraña, lo cuál me impedía escribir las continuaciones de mis respectivos fic. Pero ahora por fin he conseguido subir el sesenta._

_Bueno espero que les guste y que comenten, ahora seguiré encargándome del resto de mis fic y cuando haya subido todas las conti, volveré con este fic._

_Cuiidense_

_Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse_

_Sayonara_


	61. Capitulo 61

"**Capitulo 61"**

Todos se encontraban divididos en la fiesta de Fuji, ya sea bebiendo algo o comiendo golosinas. Hasta la castaña se había separado del ambarino por unos minutos para practicar con su mejor amiga Osada, quien la había obligado a contarle todo lo sucedido, ya que sabía perfectamente que tras esos ojos carmesí que observaban al vacío, y dicha sonrisa falsa que solo ella podría descifrar, ocurría algo que no quería revelar. ..

Por ello, la tomo del brazo apenas saludaron a Fuji, y la jalo hasta el pasillo, donde había mas silencio. Entonces fue el momento indicado para que hablaran.

-Ya veo, así que eso sucedió…entonces solo hay que esperar los resultados ¿Verdad?-

-S-Sí…por eso estoy nerviosa-

-Me imagino, esas pruebas de ADN probaran si es realmente tu padre o solo un hombre similar a él. Pero si no llegase a ser, aun así nos quedaría una gran duda ¿Qué pasó con tu padre verdadero? Porque si su cuerpo no fue encontrado…entonces yo si fuera tú, tendría varias sospechas al respecto-

-Las tengo, todo calza…pero al mismo tiempo, tengo miedo de lo que fuesen a decir esos resultados. Ya que puede salir que no somos parientes…y entonces no sé que haríamos-

-Bueno, solo hay que esperar a ver que sucede. Por ahora, olvidemosno de todo ¿Sí?-

-No sé si pueda, Tomo-Chan-Suspiro

-Lo se, pero por lo menos por esta noche, pensemos en otra cosa-Sonrió y la jalo hacía el centro de la sala- Vamos a bailar-

-¿Qué? Yo no quiero eso…-

-No tienes que bailar conmigo, tienes a Ryoma-Sama-

Dichas esas palabras, Horio puso música lenta y la castaña de dos coletas empujo a la Princesa hacía él ambarino, quedando frente a su prometido con un leve sonrojo "¿Estas bien?" preguntó preocupado, "Sí…no es nada" sonrió. Entonces todos se desplazaron hacía el centro para bailar en parejas, antes que el ambarino pudiese mencionar su propuesta, Atobe apareció ante ellos y besó su mano "¿Quieres bailar mi bella princesa?"Sonrió, dejando a la castaña un poco desconcertada.

En un movimiento raudo, el ambarino tomo a la princesa de la cintura y la condujo hacía la pista de baile "Ni lo pienses, Idiota" gruño mirando a su asechador, quién solo se rió ante aquel precipitado acto del príncipe.

Ryoma sin preguntarle a la princesa, acomodo una mano en su cintura y con el otro sujeto su suave mano para bailar, ella solo se dejo llevar por la melodía que resonaba en el salón, y permaneció en silencio.

Tras cantarle cumpleaños a Fuji, cortaron el pastel y comieron de él. La fiesta fue pacífica comparada con las que habían presenciado en el Palacio, lo cuál sorprendió a la mayoría de que no hubiera guerra de comida o que alguien terminará en el suelo. Todo eso se debía a que habían recibido una amenaza de la entrenadora que sí algo llegaba a pasar, los castigaría severamente por dos semanas, ya que conocía perfectamente a la hermana de Fuji y no quería causarle problemas.

Al finalizar la fiesta a eso de las tres de la madrugada, lo cuál indicaba que ya estaban a primero de marzo, todos se despidieron, volviendo a sus respectivas casas. La castaña estaba tan cansada que apenas llegaron, se despidió de su prometido y subió a sus aposentos. El ambarino lo en cambio, subió diez minutos más tarde, ya que tenía cosas que hacer en su computadora antes de ir a dormir.

…

Los días pasaron raudamente para ellos, ya que estuvieron muy ocupados con trabajos y con los talleres del tenis que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando ya habían llegado al sexto día, lo cuál significaba que quedaba solo un día más para saber los resultados del ADN.

No obstante, en dichos días supuestamente debían estar de vuelta los padres del ambarino, sin embargo a través de un mail informaron que llegarían 3 días más tarde.

Era un seis de marzo por la tarde, cuando todos en el Instituto se encontraban disfrutando los primeros días calidos que señalaban que se acercaba la primavera, en el club de natación muchos se lanzaban hacía la piscina con grandes volteretas, mientras que en el club de tenis, trotaban al sol, cumpliendo con las 15 vueltas diarias que ordenaba la entrenadora:

-¿Cuántos minutos faltan? Nya- Decía Eiji agotado

-Creo que nos faltan 3, Aguanta-Suspiro Momo

-¿Ya están cansados? Sempai-

-Por supuesto, Ochibi ¿Acaso tú no?-

-Betsuni-Sonrió y siguió corriendo-Quizas la edad les esta afectando-

-¿No estas llamando viejos?-Gruño Momo

-No he dicho eso, pero si lo toman así…-

-Ya verás, Vamos Eiji, demostrémosle de que estamos hechos-

Dicho esto, los dos corrieron raudamente intentando superar al ambarino, quien no se dejó vencer y siguió corriendo, "Esto no es una competencia, deben trotar no correr" Gritó la entrenadora. Los demás observaban con una sonrisa como los tres intentaban superarse unos a otros, realmente nunca iban a madurar, aun sabiendo que en muy poco tiempo más saldrían del Instituto y tendrían que ir a Preparatoria.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, el ambarino los miro victoriosamente, ya que les había ganado en la última vuelta, lo cuál demostraba que realmente era más fuerte que ellos. Todos fueron a darse una ducha, y tras cambiarse de ropa, salieron para dirigirse cada uno a su respectivo hogar. Todos caminaron juntos hasta la salida, donde los esperaban Ann, Sakuno y Tomoka. Momo corrió a abrazar a Ann, quien solo lo observó con una gran sonrisa y la castaña de dos coletas fue a caminar con Horio, dejando a la castaña de dos trenzas junto al príncipe juntos "Nos vemos mañana" Se despidieron los demás.

Como siempre, entraron a la limosina y fueron con dirección al Palacio. Sakuno se mostraba tan cansada que se apoyo sobre su hombro, mientras el ambarino solo la observaba, abrazándola:

-¿En que piensas?-

-En mañana…-

-El séptimo día…verdad-

-Sí…me pregunto que dirá realmente-

-Quien sabe, pero ya te lo mencione, sea lo que pase tendrás mi apoyo-

-Gracias, pero aun así…tengo nervios-

-Lo se, pero por ahora, no pienses más en ello-

-Lo intentare-

-mmm ¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?-

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora?-

-Sí…-Golpeo la ventanilla que los separaba con el conductor- Shin, puedes cambiar la trayectoria, iremos a comer helado y luego al parque-

-Entendido Ryoma-Sama-

-¿Al parque?-

-Sí, hace tiempo que no vamos-

Ante la orden del ambarino, la limosina cambio de dirección y se dirigió a la heladería que siempre solían ir que se ubicaba justo al frente de un parque maravillosamente grande. Al bajar del vehículo, el príncipe como cuatro helados, dos para ellos y dos para los conductores, "Gracias Ryoma-Sama, no es necesario" Sonrió Shin, "No es nada, ahora vayan a tomarse el día libre, los llamaremos si necesitamos algo" susurro, tomando de la mano a la castaña y caminando al parque.

Al caminar por los alrededores, buscaron una banca cercana que se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, y se instalaron en ella para conversar. Ryoma recorrió su cabello con su mano izquierda y jugó con él, mientras ella comía su cono de chocolate, un poco sonrojada por los movimientos del ambarino. Hablaron un poco del Instituto, de las tareas que debían hacer, de los entrenamientos de tenis y los próximos campeonatos. Antes que saliera dicho tema a la luz, ambos ya había terminado su helado y Ryoma pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, para hacer todo lo posible para que ella no mencionara lo que iba a pasar mañana ¿Qué importaba lo que sucedería? La vida era un misterio después de todo, un misterio que debían enfrentar cada día:

-Hablemos de otra cosa-Anunció

-¿Eh? ¿De que cosa?- Susurro confundida

-En ves de pensar tanto en el mañana, pensemos en el presente ¿Hay algo más que quieras hacer hoy?-

-¿Algo más? Mmm... no lo sé ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Ryoma-kun-

-Porque son recién las siete, aun nos quedan muchas cosas que hacer. Dime lo que deseas y te lo daré-

-No lo sé, estando contigo soy feliz, no me hace falta nada más-Sonrió

-Aun así, tengo ganas de hacer otras cosas…-Se levantó- ¿Vamos?-

-¿A dónde?- Lo siguió

-Donde tú quieras-

-"¿Por qué de repente es así?"- Pensó confundida- "No es mi cumpleaños, ni nada de eso ¿Por qué hace esto?"- Al ver que su prometido hablaba en serio, intento pensar a donde podrían ir- Quizás es una idea tonta, pero…-

-Dime-

-¿A patinar?-Rió nerviosa

-Sí, no es mala idea, vamos- Cogió su mano y con la otra, marcó el número de Shin-

-¿Iremos en limosina? ¿Por qué no mejor caminando? Total esta cerca-

-Sí quieres, pero igual necesitamos los implementos necesarios para hacerlos, no planearas patinar con zapatos de colegio-´

-Es verdad…-

En menos de diez minutos llegaron con la limosina, en ella venían en el asiento trasero dos cajas con zapatos especiales para patinar "Oh… ¿Cómo los consiguieron tan rápido?" Exclamo la castaña sin poder comprenderlo, ellos solo sonrieron sin decir una palabra de donde los había traído. Los cogieron y caminaron de la mano hacía el interior del parque, donde se encontraba una pista de hielo, rodeada de luces de diversos colores para adornar la noche con sus destellos.

Al caminar hacía allí, notaron que no había mucha gente, lo cuál les permitiría tener privacidad y sin preocupación de que llegará la prensa.

Localizaron una banca cercana y se cambiaron los zapatos para caminar hacía la pista, la castaña noto como él ambarino caminaba lento a diferencia de otras veces, por lo cuál infirió que era para mantener su cordura, sin embargo tras observarlo bien, percibió que poseía ciertas dificultades para caminar correctamente, ¿Acaso no sabía patinar? Es decir, por primera vez en estos años, había descubierto algo en lo que Ryoma Echizen no era bueno…:

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó confundido- ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-No, nada-Rió

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué te ríes ahora?-

-Porque caminas así…Ryoma-Kun ¿Acaso no sabes patinar?- Rió, mientras se deslizaba en circulo, manejando perfectamente los patines-

-¿Por qué crees eso?-Bufó

-Por como te comportas, no tiene nada de malo no saber, yo aprendí después de muchos años de práctica, pero…me sorprende que tengas alguna debilidad, pensé que eras bueno en todo-Sonrió

-Pues…no en todo-Se volvió serio- En esto no, porque patinar es para mujeres-

-Que machista- Gruño la castaña- Yo he visto a varios hombres hacerlo, no puedes decir eso, lo dices porque no sabes hacerlo-

-No, no es por eso. Es la verdad-

-Sí quieres yo te enseño- Siguió dando vueltas en la pista

-Betsuni…-

-¿Por qué?- Se desplazó hacía él y tomo su mano-Yo te enseño, de verdad-

Dichas esas palabras, el ambarino solo asintió levemente, y los dos patinaron juntos lentamente, Sakuno esbozaba una gran sonrisa diciendo "Lo vez, es fácil", mientras él solo la observaba en completo silenció, rogando porque esa sonrisa no desapareciera mañana y porque realmente fuese todo bien.

Luego de unas horas, Ryoma a una banca cercana, mientras bebía una Ponta y observaba al cielo, las estrellas resplandecían iluminando toda la noche. Suspiro, y tomo su celular: "Hola, quería saber si las pruebas de ADN ya están listos…Ok, , Thank You" colgó. Entonces visualizó como la castaña se acercaba a él:

-¿Quién era?-

-Nada importante… ¿Te has cansado?-

-Sí y me ha dado frío- Se sentó a su lado, apoyándose en su hombro-

-¿Quieres comer en el palacio o en otro lugar?-Deslizó uno de sus brazos por su espalda, abrazándola-

-En el palacio esta bien…-Susurro- Estoy cansada...-

Después de un rato, la limosina los vino a recoger, y llegaron cansados al Palacio. Había sido un día muy largo, para ambos, a pesar de que el ambarino había hecho todo tipo de cosas para que ella no pensara en su padre, todo fue inútil porque la castaña sin importar el esfuerzo de su prometido, seguía pensando en que diría el examen de ADN, era realmente su padre ¿O solo era un hombre con cierto parentesco con su vida?

Al llegar al Palacio, un hombre extraño los esperaba en la sala de estar, quien vestía una bata negra con un sombrero del mismo tono, avanzaron confusos, mirando a la chica de larga cabellera negra con cierta confusión:

-¿Quién es usted?- Preguntó el ambarino

-El es un mensajero del Hospital…-Anunció su prima-Ha traído los resultados del ADN-

-Pero ami me habían dicho que los entregarían mañana-

-Para personas corrientes sería mañana, pero como se trata de unos papeles de suma importancia para la realeza, no podíamos hacerlos esperar hasta mañana, Aquí están- Dijo el hombre, extrayendo unos papeles de una carpeta-¿Quiere verlos? Señorita Ryusaki-

-S-Sí-Susurro nerviosa, recibiendo los papeles

-Espera – Suspiro- Los leeré contigo-Tomo su mano-

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**Aquí les tengo la continuación, lo se, demasiado tarde. Y me disculpo por ello nuevamente…ya he salido de 4to medio así que a partir de ahora tendré mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo como debo estudiar para la PSU que es el 12 y 13 diciembre, también estaré algo ocupada. Por ello, les traje la continuación por mientras.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**En el siguiente capitulo se verá el resultado del ADN, lo cuál mostrara si Takumi es realmente el padre de Sakuno o no.**_

_**Arigato por ser pacientes**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Sayonara**_


	62. Chapter 62

"**Capitulo 62"**

Dos minutos bastaron para que la castaña sonriera un momento para decir "Lo sabía", y al mismo tiempo se dejase caer de rodillas al suelo, dejando a un ambarino preocupado que se encogió para abrazarla:

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó su prima-¿Qué decía? Ryoma-kun-

-Negativo…-Suspiro

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo es eso?- Exclamo Sumire entrando a la casa- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Miró a su nieta- ¿Qué es negativo?-

-Takumi no es su hijo y tampoco el padre de Sakuno. Aunque posea el mismo nombre y rasgos no poseen la misma sangre-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Lo que ha escuchado, él no es mi padre-Susurro la castaña

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Algo debe haber salido mal-Gruño la entrenadora mirando al hombre que aun sostenía una taza de café, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá serio-

-Los papeles son correctos…nada ha salido mal-

-Pero imposible, yo fui hacía donde ese hombre, hace unos días y es igual a mi hijo. Por ello, iré al hospital de inmediato, no puede ser cierto lo que digan esos resultados. Ningún papel podrá engañar a una madre-

Diciendo dichas palabras, salió del palacio pegando un portazo, lo que causo que el hombre se levantara sigilosamente, se despidiese y siguiera su camino en completa calma, pidiendo disculpas a la princesa por lo sucedido.

Apenas ambas figuras desaparecieron, un enorme silencio cubrió la sala, mientras el ambarino abrazaba a su prometida, quien parecía llorar en silencio.

La noche se volvió eterna, alrededor de las doce de la noche llegó Sumire aun molesta, murmurando que iría a hablar con los superiores de ese hospital, ya que era imposible que esos papeles dijeran que él no era su hijo. Mientras, por otro lado, la castaña se hallaba en su alcoba sollozando en su almohada. Ryoma la observaba, y aunque intentaba animarla, dándole un vaso con agua con azúcar, ella continuaba en silencio mirando hacía la ventana:

-Tienes que respirar hondo-

-Aunque hiciera eso, este dolor no se iría-Susurraba la castaña

"Lo se" murmuro el ambarino, sentándose a su lado para acariciar su cabeza, pero llorando no sacaba nada, aunque se desahogara, igual nada cambiaría las cosas ¿Dónde estaba su padre realmente? ¿Había muerto después? Nadie lo sabía realmente.

-Si quieres me voy…para que puedas descansar-

-N-No quiero-Tomo su mano, con lágrimas en sus ojos

-¿Quieres que duerma aquí?-Se sonrojo el ambarino

-Esto…no lo sé, pero no quiero que te vayas-

-Entonces, me quedare…pero para que no te sientas incomoda, dormiré en el sofá-Señalo un mueble de un tono rosa que se encontraba alado de la ventana-

-Pero… ¿No estarás incomodo?-

-Betsuni-

-¿Y si te da frío?-

-No lo creo, hace bastante calor aquí-

-Esta bien-

-Vengo enseguida…voy a cambiarme ropa, además aprovecha también de cambiarte-

-¿Eh?-

-De ponerte el pijama ¿O quieres que este aquí cuando lo hagas?-Sonrió

-No…-Se sonrojo, produciendo que el ambarino se riera

A pesar de que aun sentía angustia por lo sucedido, también le daba vergüenza dormir en la misma habitación que su prometido, era verdad, que no era la primera vez, sin embargo, el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca en la oscuridad, la ponía nerviosa.

A lo largo de veinte minutos, ambos ya se habían cambiado de ropa, y estaban listos para dormir, como Ryoma dormiría en dicha habitación, karupín se había encargado de apoderarse de la cama de su dueño en su respectiva habitación.

Ambos se acostaron en sus lugares, y el ambarino comenzó a observarla, aunque aun se notaba en su rostro que sentía tristeza, ahora se veía un poco mejor que en el momento que abrieron los resultados:

-¿Por qué me miras?-Se sonrojo

-Por nada-

-Ryoma-Kun…muchas gracias-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Por todo lo que has hecho, no sé que haría sin ti, no deberías hacer tantas cosas por mí y aun así lo haces-

-Eres mi prometida…es mi deber hacerlo-

-No digas eso…-Se sonrojo

-Siempre estaré ahí, cuando más lo necesites-

-Gracias…-

-Y deja de agradecérmelo, no es un cumplido, es una promesa-

-¿Una promesa?-

-Sí, recuérdalo siempre-

-Lo haré-Comenzó a refregarse los ojos- No entiendo porque cuando lloramos, da tanto sueño…-

-No lo sé, pero creo que es hora que descanses- Se acercó hacía la luz- ¿Quieres que la apague?-

-Esta bien, buenas noches Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió

-Buenas noches-

Tras despedirse, se acomodaron para dormir, pero ninguno de los dos podía, tenían mucho en que pensar, ella en que haría a partir de ahora, y él pensaba en ella. La castaña volteo a verlo a él, sus ojos ámbar se encontraban perdidos en la ventana mirando la hermosa luna llena que había. Era tan lindo, sus ojos parecían brillar bajo las estrellas, como lo amaba, se sentía realmente afortunada de estar con él…

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Qué sucede?-Volteo

-Te quiero…-Sonrió

-Yo más-

La castaña cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir profundamente, mientras él la observaba, se veía como un pequeño angelito durmiendo, le encantaba la forma en como llevaba su cabello suelto y liso, debería usarlo así siempre, pero también le gustaban sus trenzas.

Luego de unos minutos de tanto pensar, se acomodo en el sofá y se quedo dormido…

Sin embargo, como a las tres de la mañana, un llanto sigiloso lo despertó, se trataba de la castaña, quien parecía tener una pesadilla, ya que lloraba con los ojos cerrados llamando a su padre. El ambarino se levantó e intento moverla, para despertarla, pero la pesadilla parecía ser más fuerte que él:

-Despierta-

-¿Eh? ¿Ryoma-Kun?- Abrió los ojos dejando caer lágrimas

-Tenías una pesadilla con tu padre ¿Verdad?-

-S-Sí…-Susurro- Menos mal era un sueño. Lo siento por despertarte-

-Betsuni, no importa-Volvió al sillón, quejándose de la espalda

-¿Te duele mucho?-

-No, no es nada-Suspiro

-S-Sí quieres…esto, puedes…-

-No, no es necesario, de verdad-

-¿Quieres…dormir conmigo?-Su rostro se volvió rojo ardiente

-No lo sé-Bostezó- Solo si tú quieres-Se sonrojo

-S-Sí…no me importa-

El ambarino solo asintió, mientras ella se movía más allá, para darle un espacio. Aunque era cierto que la cama de la castaña era mas cómoda, aun así no podía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y sentía deseos de abrazarla, sin embargo eso la incomodaría más quizás.

"¿Qué sucede, Ryoma-kun?" susurro, contemplando como el ambarino la observaba avergonzado, él solo negó con la cabeza e intento acomodarse en la almohada. Los bellos ojos carmesí de su prometida, lo observaban fijamente, aun dentro de esos ojos yacían pequeñas lágrimas por lo sucedido. Por ello, cuando una de ellas resbalo por sus mejillas, él la estrelló contra su cuerpo, dejando sorprendida a la castaña, quien solo agradeció por dicha acción, ya que de verdad lo necesitaba. Se separaron un momento para mirarse a los ojos "Te amo" susurraron al mismo tiempo, entonces acercaron sus rostros para besarse apasionadamente…

Se separaron para tomar aire, y se envolvieron en las frazadas para dormir abrazados "Buenas noches…" Sonrió la castaña, mientras el ambarino asentía, besando su frente "Buenas noches".

A la mañana siguiente, el sol resplandecía sobre sus ojos, lo cuál indicaba que era hora de levantarse, la castaña fue la primera en ir a la ducha llevando su uniforme, para vestirse en el baño. Mientras el ambarino, volvía a su habitación para ducharse.

Tras haberse arreglado, se encontraron en el pasillo luciendo sus respectivos uniformes de Instituto, para bajar a tomar desayuno. Para su sorpresa, en la mesa yacía una nota de Sumire, quien le decía a ambos que no volvería en 1 mes, dado que haría todo lo posible por investigar sobre los resultados. Viajaría hasta donde los mejores médicos de America, para ver si había algún problema con los resultados, y en su ausencia "No se les ocurra, darme nietos, eso va para ti especialmente Ryoma" lo cuál produjo que el ambarino se enfadara mucho y arrugara la nota para lanzarla en un cesto, mientras la castaña solo se sonrojaba ante el comentario de su abuela.

Siguiendo su rutina diaria, después de comer y lavarse los dientes, partieron en la limosina hacía el establecimiento educacional, veinte minutos antes de lo normal. Lo cuál les dio ventaja, para pasar a saludar a todos los del club que se encontraban en las canchas charlando, entre ellos estaba Osada:

-Sakuno-Chan, has llegado temprano-Sonrió su amiga, lanzándose hacía su amiga para abrazarla-¿Cómo estas? Hoy es el día ¿No?-

-Ya lo fue-Susurro el ambarino

-¿Qué? Entonces…ya saben los resultados-

-Sí, y la respuesta es "no"- Murmuro la castaña

-¿De verdad?- Miró triste a su amiga, quien fingía una sonrisa

-Pero no te preocupes, Tomo-Chan, estoy mejor-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí…-

-Esta bien…no hablemos de ello entonces-

-Por cierto, Ochibi tenemos que hacerles una invitación-

-¿Qué invitación?-

-Diles Kachiro-

-Pues…mi padre me preguntado si quisieran ir a la casa de campo este fin de semana largo, las cuales por supuesto tiene canchas de tenis bien equipadas, y tiene todo lo que necesitemos-

-Ami me parece bien-Sonrió Momo- Hace tiempo que no salimos ¿Qué te parece Echizen?-

-mmm- Miró a su prometida, quien aun se veía triste por la noticia- Esta bien-

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió Kachiro-Entonces le avisare, y dentro de esta semanas les informare todo-

-¡Nos vamos de vacaciones entonces!- Gritó Eiji emocionado

-No son vacaciones-Rió Oishi

-Pero para mi lo son-Sonrió

Continuara…..

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse**_

_**Espero que les guste ese capitulo**_

_**Ahora si pienso terminar este fic quizas con 70 capitulos**_

_**O quien sabe, todo depende de cómo vayan mis ideas.**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Sayonara**_


	63. Decisión

"_**Capitulo 63"-Decisión**_

Era un viernes por la mañana, en el Palacio, todos ayudaban a los príncipes a bajar las maletas de sus habitaciones para subirlas a la limosina, ya que dentro de media hora debían irse al Instituto a juntarse con los demás para irse a acampar. Los hombres de negro, pensaban que sería mejor idea que se fueran limosina, no obstante la castaña opinaba lo contrario, ya que por una vez quería dejar de actuar como una princesa y quería usar el mismo bus que los demás para irse de viaje. En cambio al ambarino le daba igual, estaba acostumbrado a ambas, ya sea a las comodidades de la limosina, como la del bus, pero más que todo debía apoyar a su prometida, dado que por ella había aceptado este viaje, como forma para que se distrajera.

Cuando habían empacado todo, se despidieron de todos, y subieron a la limosina para dirigirse al lugar de encuentro para juntarse con los demás.

Este sería un largo fin de semana, no solo por el hecho de que el viernes era feriado, sino también porque el lunes por motivos desconocidos habían dicho que no había clases, por ello tenían más días para descansar aun.

Al llegar al establecimiento bajaron sus cosas, y se despidieron del mayordomo, quien se marcho tras haber subido sus maletas al bus. En el bus, Sakuno pensaba irse con Tomoka como siempre, sin embargo ella ya se había acomodado en un asiento alado de Horio, y se había quedado profundamente dormida. Por ello, se sentó junto a Ryoma, quien sacó su nueva revista de tenis y se puso a leer mientras ella miraba por la ventana. Apenas todos llegaron al lugar, el bus partió y el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de todos. Menos de la castaña que pensaba en todo lo ocurrido mirando el paisaje.

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Esta es la primera vez que acampas?-

-No, la última vez que lo hice fue cuando era pequeño cuando estaba con mis padres, pero apenas recuerdo como era-

-Ya veo ¿Y te sientes preparado?-

-Por supuesto-Sonrió- ¿No notaste la carpa que hemos traído?-

-Sí la vi-Rió nerviosa- Pero encuentro que no es muy…como decirlo-

-Ya se lo que opinas-Suspiro- Que no es como las demás, no es común y corriente, tiene mayor tecnología y-

-Así es, será aburrido de esa forma…-

-Para mi no, prefiero de esa forma que dormir con los demás- Gruño- Momo-Sempai es tan ruidoso-Miró hacía al frente observando como dormía emitiendo unos horribles ronquidos a un lado de Ann- Y si quiero despertar bien, necesito paz-

-entiendo, talvez tengas razón-Rió ante su comentario

-Por cierto esa carpa tiene capacidad para dos personas…-Susurro-Si quieres puedes dormir en ella, también-

-E-Esto…no lo sé, creo que dormiré con Tomo-Chan y Ann-Chan-

-Esta bien…-

-Si no te molesta…-

-No, para nada-

Según lo acordado, o más bien lo que habían escuchado los demás, es que todos dormirían en la casa de campo. No obstante, aquel día en la mañana Kachiro les aclaró que no era así, sino que su padre tenía la cabaña con solo dos habitaciones para ambos y que todos podrían tener acceso de sus instalaciones, pero debían acampar en el jardín. Lo cual, fue un broma de mal gusto para el ambarino, quien no acampaba hace bastante tiempo, sin embargo como a la castaña le parecía una buena idea decidió aceptar a las propuestas. Por ello, se consiguió una carpa lo suficientemente cómoda, con capacidad para dos o tres personas y con acceso a diversas herramientas para pasar la noche.

Alrededor de las 12 del día llegaron a la casa de campo, la cuál era demasiado grande para imaginar que solo tuviera dos habitaciones en ella, era un lugar lleno de pasto, rodeado por altos árboles y a un costado había un hermoso lago con patos en él. Por otro lado, un poco más allá se podía apreciar las enormes canchas de tenis bien equipadas. Además según kachiro en lo profundo del bosque tenían un establo con caballos bien domesticados para montar en ellos, lo cuál le fascinaba a las chicas, porque ya querían verlos.

Antes de desempacar, caminaron hacía la casa para saludar al padre de Kachiro, quien los recibió con una gran sonrisa:

-Bienvenidos chicos ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-

-Agotador…-Susurro Horio que aun tenía sueño

-Pero si has dormido todo el camino-Gruño Tomoka

-Lo se, pero aun así tengo sueño-

-Creo que es hora de desempacar-Anuncio Tezuka a todos los demás

-Sí estoy de acuerdo, así después podremos descansar de verdad-Sonrió Inui

Todos asintieron, mientras los novatos solo se quejaban en silencio, dado que aun estaban muy cansados como para desempacar en seguida. Apenas bajaron todo del bus, se prepararon para hacer las carpas enseguida, no obstante mientras todos luchaban en equipo por armar las tiendas, para el ambarino fue fácil con solo dejar la carpa en el suelo y pulsar un botón, todo se armo en tan solo diez minutos, lo cuál dejo asombrados a todos y al mismo tiempo molestos.

-Listo, ya tengo todo listo…¿Puedo ir a ver las canchas?-

-Engreído- Gruño Momo

-Oh no…-Susurro Tomoka confundida

-¿Qué sucede? Tomo-Chan-

-Parece que no traje mi carpa…-

-¿Qué?- Exclamaron todos

-¿Dónde vamos a dormir entonces?-Preguntó la castaña

-Chicas, mi carpa tiene capacidad para dos personas, si quieren una de ustedes puede dormir conmigo-Dijo Ann

-¿De verdad?-Preguntaron ambas mirándose mutuamente, viendo quien dormiría allí-

-Lo otro podría ser que…tú duermas con Ryoma-Sama-Susurro Tomoka

-¿Eh? Pues yo…-Se sonrojo la castaña

-Por supuesto, total ustedes están comprometidos-Levantó una ceja Momo mirando al ambarino- ¿Por qué no podrían dormir juntos?-

-mmm-

-O si quieres, Sakuno-Chan puede dormir con nosotros-Sonrió Eiji- Por mi no hay problema-

-No, esta bien…-La tomo del hombro- Podemos…dormir…juntos-

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-Bien, ya estamos-Sonrió Momo

-Entonces Tomo-Chan, tú dormirás conmigo-Sonrió Ann, sacando su carpa rosada-Ayúdame a levantarla-

-Esta bien-

Tras haber terminado de levantar todas las carpas, todos los chicos fueron a reconocer las carpas, mientras por otro lado las chicas iban a reconocer el terreno. Era tan hermoso todo, que Tomoka sacó demasiadas fotografías en un día. Como el almuerzo estaba casi listo, todos podrían divertirse por un momento:

-Sakuno-Chan ¿Qué hacemos?-Sonrió Tomoka

-mmm podríamos ir a montar a caballo-Sonrió Ann- Y así recorremos todo el territorio ¿Qué les parece?-

-Si, por mi esta bien-Sonrió Sakuno

-Vamos entonces-

Decididas caminaron hacía los caballos en compañía del Señor Kato, quien las ayudo a cada una a montar y las acompaño como guía por todo el lugar. Les señalo los tipos de árboles y flores que había, la mayoría de árboles que había eran flores de cerezo, los cuales en aquella época no florecían tanto. De fauna, había unos pequeños conejitos salvajes y los patos silvestres, los que se encontraban en el lago de junto, él dijo que no eran de ellos, sino que habían aparecido de un momento a otro por una extraña razón, lo más seguro es que se irían al sur pronto.

"Bueno chicas, volvamos…pronto volverán los demás y debemos comer" Anunció el Señor Kato, y entonces todas lo siguieron para ir a dejar los caballos al establo. Al volver a la cabaña, las tres chicas ayudaron a poner la mesa y a los pocos minutos, llegaron todos los chicos hambrientos como siempre. Les sirvieron la comida, y comieron todos juntos.

-Quiero hacer un brindis por el señor Kato- Sonrió Momo-Que si no hubiera sido por él, no estaríamos aquí-

-¡Saludos!- Dijeron todos

-No es nada, chicos-Sonrió Kato- Es un gusto tenerlos aquí, pueden venir cuando quieran-

-Gracias-Sonrieron todos-Por supuesto que lo haremos-

Apenas terminaron de almorzar, vino el postre que era una rica sandía para todos, la cuál dejaron satisfechos a todos y se les hizo imposible abandonar la mesa inmediatamente para ir a jugar, porque debían reposar primero. Sakuno y las otras dos retiraron los platos, mientras los chicos se levantaban lentamente para salir al jardín, como nadie era capaz de ir a jugar tenis, reposaron en unas sillas de playa en el césped, mientras conversaban de cosas de escuela. Era una lastima que Sumire no había podido ir, debido a que aun estaba haciendo las investigaciones sobre Takumi, por ello habían tenido que venir solos, lo cuál no les molestaba en absoluto.

-¿Y has sabido algo de ella?-Preguntó Tezuka

-No, nada…-Susurro el ambarino

-Aun no se rinde, eh-Suspiro el pelirrojo- Ochibi ¿Y que hay de Sakuno? Ahora se ve un poco mejor que hacen días atrás, sin embargo igual la veo pensativa… ¿Esta bien?-

-Betsuni, no ha mejorado mucho, por eso acepte este viaje para que se distrajera…pero debe aun pensar en él. Es tan extraño, ellos dos se parecían tanto, estaba casi seguro de que él era su verdadero padre, pero los exámenes dicen otra cosa-

-Sí, es extraño…-Susurro Inui

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó mirando a la castaña

-¿Quieres ir a andar en bote?-

-¿Eh? ¿En bote?-

-Sí, Kachiro-Kun dijo que hay unos botes cerca, para navegar en el río…si quieres-

-Vayan Echizen-Sonrió Eiji emocionado, empujando al ambarino de la silla para que caminara con su prometida-Nosotros los esperamos-

-Así es…diviértanse-Decían todos

-Esta bien, vamos-

El ambarino tomo su mano, y juntos caminaron por el bosque en silencio, justo cuando él le iba a preguntar algo, la castaña le señalo con un gesto un bote que había junto a la orilla. Al abordarlo, el ambarino cogió unos remos y condujo el bote en absoluto silencio:

-¿De que quieres hablar?-Musitó él

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Sacó una bolsa de su bolsillo

-Porque por algo, harías esto…-Murmuro-No sé… ¿Segura que no tienes nada que decirme?-

"Nada" susurro, y lentamente sacó de la bolsa comida para patos y comenzó a lanzarlas "Mira, parece que tenían hambre" Murmuro, mientras esbozaba una hermosa sonrisa que dejó atónito a Ryoma, quien solo asintió levemente.

El lago era hermoso, además de ser rodeado por enormes árboles, también los patos silvestres de allí eran blancos y parecía haber cientos de ellos en aquel lugar. El cielo se tornaba extraño a aquellas horas de la tarde, ya que estaba de un color naranjo opaco que parecía indicios de lluvia:

-La verdad quería estar contigo un rato…-

-Pero si siempre lo estas… ¿Qué te ocurre? Estoy seguro que algo más te sucede-

-No es nada-Sonrió y tomo su mano-Solo quería estar contigo ¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-Betsuni, solo que estas actuando extraña…sabes que puedes confiar en mí-Dejo los remos a un lado y la abrazó- ¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, lo estoy…no debes preocuparte-

-mmm-

-Pues…Ryoma-Kun, estaba pensando-

-Dime-

-En viajar a -

-¿Cuándo?-

-Al salir del Instituto y estudiar allá-

-¿Qué? Pensé que harías preparatoria conmigo en japón-

-S-Sí, pero lo pensé y creo que quiero olvidarme de Japón por un tiempo, para olvidar a mi padre-

-Creo que es una locura, no puedes…aun si viajas, todo cambiara…pero si estas segura ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-L-Lo siento-

-… ¿Por qué?-

-Pienso que lo mejor es que estemos separados, volveré dentro de unos años, pero como tu eres el príncipe de Japón debes quedarte aquí-

-Y tú eres mi prometida…-

-Será solo por un tiempo-

-¿Cuánto? ¿1 año o 2? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- Gruño- Más bien ¿Por qué allá? Puedes hacer la preparatoria en cualquier parte ¿no?-

-Sí, es solo que lo pensé. Y ahora se un poco de ingles, puedo sobrevivir-Rió nerviosa

-¿Un poco? No eres muy buena, pronunciándolo- Bufó- Me necesitarás, y yo a ti-

-Ryoma-Kun…yo-

El ruido de un trueno los interrumpió, al mirar el cielo se había vuelto totalmente nublado y las nubes amenazaban con una gran tormenta, "Debemos volver pronto" anunció el ambarino. Y ella solo asintió. Intento remar lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando estaban de regreso a la orilla la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

La tomó de la mano y caminar a zancadas de regreso, pero corría tanto viento que se les hacía difícil llegar.

-Yo no permitiré que te vayas-Susurro

-Pero Ryoma-Kun-

-Betsuni, no otra vez…como esa vez que tuve que marcharme yo-

-Es que…-

Sus pies pararon, al notar lo que vendría, la castaña comenzaría a meter excusas y terminaría ganándole como siempre, no, pero esta vez no lo permitiría. Entonces la abrazó en silenció, "Ryoma-Kun, esta lloviendo...Creo que este no es el momento para..." susurro confundida, "Si lo es, debes prometerme que no te irás…si no lo haces, nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche" Sonrió. Y ella quedó atónita ante aquella reacción, por primera vez había pensado seriamente en tomar aquella decisión, y pensaba que él estaría de acuerdo…pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada.

-Yo…me equivoque, pensé que esto sería lo mejor para ambos, pero-

-No digas nada, solo prométeme que no te irás-

-Lo prometo…-

Se separaron, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ambos mostraban una enorme sonrisa al notar como se encontraban, completamente húmedos y despeinados bajo la lluvia, quizás que pensarían los demás cuando los vieran. Ryoma la besó en la frente susurrando "Es una promesa", ella asintió sonrojada y caminaron, prácticamente corrieron de vuelta a la cabaña.

Al volver notaron como ya no había nadie, estaban todos en sus carpas escondidos por el agua, al notar la hora era muy tarde… ¿Cómo habían pasado tantas horas y ellos ni se habían dado cuenta? Ahora debían ver que hacer con esa ropa húmeda…

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**Arigato por pasarse, el final de este capitulo me había inspirado en la película "El diario de una pasión" que es muy buena y romántica *-***_

_**Bueno no sé cuando subiré la continuación, cuídense, me pasó rápido, porque es muy tarde (2:47 am) XD**_

_**Sayonara**_


	64. Capitulo 64

"**Capitulo 64-Paseo"**

Luego de cambiarse de ropa en la cabaña, volvieron a su carpa, eran alrededor de las diez y media de la noche, por ello no sabían que hacer, el ambarino como siempre tomo un libro de tenis y comenzó a leerlo, mientras ella escuchaba música mientras leía una novela romántica que estaba leyendo. Estuvieron algunos minutos ahí leyendo, sin decir una palabra, no obstante no tardaron mucho en dejar todo a un lado, ya que estaban aburridos.

-Ryoma-Kun ¿Qué hacemos?-

-No sé…-

-Estoy aburrida…-

-¿Jugamos cartas?-Pregunto, enseñándole unas cartas que tenía en su bolso.

-Esta bien-Sonrió

-Las sacare entonces-

Dicho eso se acomodaron, y comenzaron a jugar, mientras conversaban de diversos temas, entre ellos sobre Nanjiro y Rinko, quien aun no regresaban al Palacio, lo cuál le parecía extraño a la castaña, preguntándose como estarían, en cambio él como siempre despreocupado, ya que sí no habían llamado, era porque lo estaban pasando bien. Además hace muchos años que no salían juntos, porque estaban separados, pero ahora tenían todo el derecho a hacerlo.

-No entiendo como tus padres pudieron estar tanto tiempo separados, sabiendo que aun se amaban-

-Quien sabe…-Suspiro Ryoma- Yo creo fue debido al orgullo que ambos sentían-

-Es verdad…Todos poseen ese defecto en algún momento-Susurro y volvió a botar una carta- Creo que estoy lista para bajar mi baraja-

-Yo también, claro que esta vez no te dejare de vencer-

-Mentiroso, cuando yo gane aquella vez no fue porque me dejaste ganar, lo hice por mis propios esfuerzos-Infló los pómulos enfadada-Y lo volveré a ser-

-¿Segura? Sakuno Ryusaki-Sonrió desafiante

-Por supuesto, Ryoma Echizen-Lo miró de la misma forma

-mmm... Sí yo gano ¿Qué va a pasar?-

-Nada-Rió- Te ganaras mi odio-

-No me refería a eso-

-¿Una Ponta?-Rió-¿Una cena?-

-No…-Sonrió maliciosamente

-Ryoma-Kun…-Se sonrojo- No estarás pensando en-

-Un viaje-

-¿Eh? ¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde?-

-A donde nosotros queramos-

-¿Y yo pago?-

-No-

-Pero eso no es algo malo-

-¿Y porque tenía que serlo?-

-Porque cuando dices "Sí yo gano" es por algo que te beneficia a ti, y a mi no. No sé, por ejemplo, si yo gano tu me invitas a comer-

-¿Quieres que te diga entonces…Sí yo gano dormimos juntos por siempre?-

-Eh…no, no me refería a eso-Se sonrojo

-No es mala idea, total ya es costumbre…últimamente lo hemos hecho muy seguido-

-Prefiero el viaje entonces-Rió nerviosa

-Pueden ser ambas-

-No…-Gruño- No lo harás, porque yo ganare-

-Eso lo veremos- Sonrió

El juego iba tenso, ya ambos habían bajado sus barajas, no obstante Ryoma tenía muchas sorpresas bajo la manga, mientras que la castaña no se rendía. Cuando Sakuno mostró sus tres A, sonrió, al ver a su prometido sorprendido:

-Gané-Sonrió

-Me sorprendiste, Sakuno-Suspiro el ambarino- No obstante, aun no termino mi juego-Sacó sus últimas cartas, mirando como la castaña se sorprendía aun más- Gané-

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como? Sí te notabas preocupado… ¿Cómo fue que?-

-Te lo dije…Que no te dejaría ganar fácilmente hoy-

Ella infló los pómulos en forma de enojo, mientras él sonreía dejando salir de sus labios su tan amada frase "Mada Mada Dane". Dejando las cartas a un lado, se acercó hacía ella, observándola fijamente. Percibiendo como ella se sonrojaba, poniéndose nerviosa:

-No te haré nada-

-… ¿Seguro?-

-Sí…-Susurro y la abrazo- Nunca lo haré, no te preocupes. Ahora tenemos que ver a donde será el viaje-

-¿Tenemos? Pero si ganaste, se supone que tú eliges-

-No dije eso, podemos elegirlo ambos-

-¿De verdad?-Sonrió emocionada

-Por supuesto, y no necesariamente tenemos que ir a un solo lugar, podemos ir a dos, si quieres-

-¿En serio? Pero ahora con los estudios…no lo sé ¿Realmente podremos?-

-mmm sí igual podemos, pero si te preocupa eso, podemos hacerlo para las vacaciones-

-Esta bien-Sonrió

Como ambos comenzaron a sentir sueño, decidieron que lo mejor era irse a dormir, así que se acostaron en unos colchones inflables y se arroparon bajo las frazadas. El ambarino busco su mirada silenciosamente, esperando que ella se sonrojara, y fue justo lo que sucedió "Ves, igual de cierta forma estamos durmiendo juntos" sonrió Ryoma, mientras ella se volvía como un tomate.

-T-Tienes razón…-Susurro la castaña

-Si te molesta, correré mi colchón más allá, para que no sientas incomoda- Suspiro, esperando su respuesta-

-N-No te preocupes-Se sonrojo y sonrió- Ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto, así que no es necesario-

-Esta bien-Esbozó una sonrisa-Buenas noches- Besó sus labios para acomodarse en la almohada

-Buenas noches, Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió y hizo lo mismo

Ambos se acomodaron en la almohada, y se cobijaron más, dado que hacía mucho frío aquella noche, sin embargo no tuvieron problemas con ello, porque se abrazaron y eso calmo el frío, deslizándolos en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la castaña abrió los ojos, noto que extrañamente el ambarino aun dormía a su lado, lo que le parecía raro, ya que él siempre se levantaba antes que ella. Pero esta vez, dormía profundamente. Comenzó a observar su rostro, era tan hermoso, no solo su cabello, sino también su rostro, todo…realmente le encantaba.

Con una de sus manos tomo su celular para tomarle una foto, se veía tan lindo que quería conservar una foto de él durmiendo. Cuando pulso el botón para hacerlo, la foto salió raudamente "Oh es perfecta, la conservaré" Pensó maliciosamente.

Dejó su celular a un lado y se preparo para levantarse, no obstante cuando se giró hacía el otro lado para hacerlo, los brazos de su prometido le rodearon la cintura, volviéndola hacía él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Susurro

-Ryoma-Kun…-Se sonrojo al estar muy cerca de su rostro

-¿Para que te vas a levantar? Son las nueve de la mañana ¿No tienes sueño?-

-Tengo, pero muy poco…es que pensaba que lo mejor esta levantarse para preparar el desayuno-

-No es necesario, los demás deben seguir durmiendo-

-Pero-

-No te dejare ir-La abrazó aun más

-Esta bien…no me iré-

-Vamos a dormir un poco más-Susurro y la acostó a su lado

La estrelló contra él y luego de un calido abrazo, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, mientras rodeaba su cintura. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de besos, aun se sentía avergonzada, ya que inconscientemente sus mejillas se volvían rojas, como un tomate. Le gustaba esa sensación que sentía cuando estaba con él, no solo las mariposas, sino era una sensación como de cosquillas en su interior. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron a los ojos y el ambarino sonrió mientras besaba su frente, para luego volver a acomodarse en la almohada.

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-¿Sí?-

-Te amo…-Sonrió la castaña, preparándose para dormir

-Yo te amo más…-

-No, yo más…-Susurro mientras cerraba los ojos

-Nunca me ganarás, así que yo infinitamente-

-Yo también-Sonrió la castaña

Ryoma tenía razón, en cierto modo estaban de "Vacaciones" o algo así, así que debía descansar, y dormir con él un rato más no le haría mal a nadie. Por ello, imito a su prometido y se acomodo para dormir.

Tres horas más tarde, ambos se levantaron, se pusieron unas batas y salieron al jardín, donde increíblemente se encontraban todos ya levantados tomando desayuno en una larga mesa. Cuando hallaron un lugar alado de Tomoka, todos sonreían maliciosamente, entre ellos estaban Momo y Ann, "¿Cómo pasaron la noche?" preguntaron, esbozando una gran sonrisa. Mientras Ryoma suspiraba sospechando lo que se vendría…un verdadero interrogatorio, así que ambos ignoraron su pregunta y continuaron comiendo.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, cada uno se turno por tomar el baño para ducharse y se cambiaron de ropa para disfrutar el hermoso día. Los titulares de Seigaku por un lado, aprovecharían el día para entrenar y jugar tenis, mientras que las chicas pasearían por los alrededores, ya que aun les faltaban muchos lugares por recorrer.

No obstante, antes que salieran a hacer todos sus actividades, el celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar, cuando contesto, se sorprendió al notar de quien se trataba…era su abuela. Raudamente contesto la llamada, preguntándose si habría vuelto a Japón.

-Hola Abuela ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, he regresado a Japón con algunas noticias y me he enterado que ustedes están fuera-

-Sí es por unos días… ¿Qué noticias?-

-Por ahora no podré dárselas, pero cuando regresen tenemos que hablar seriamente-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Después te diré…-

-¿Eh? Espera ¿Abuela?-

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Ryoma

-Colgó…- Susurro

Tras enteraste de la conversación que habían tenido su entrenadora y su prometida, el ambarino la observó confusa ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué noticias podrían ser tan importantes que debían hablarse en persona? Además si eran de ese tipo, no entendía como era posible que no se hubiese enterado antes, si con sus guardaespaldas y sus hombres, estaba siempre al tanto de todo ¿Qué secreto escondería Sumiré que fuera tan oculto que ni el palacio estaba al tanto?

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, gomene por la demora, pero como ya explique antes he estado ocupada con los asuntos de la Universidad, pero no dejaré de lado mi fic, ahora que salí de vacaciones actualizaré muy pronto.**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy que en el fondo no es muy bueno, dado que es como inconcluso lo se, pero más bien es como un capitulo dedicado a Ryoma y Sakuno.**_

_**En el siguiente no les puedo adelantar nada, pero será bueno, no solo Romance, sino en general se revelaran ciertas cosas fundamentales para esta historia.**_

_**Arigato Gosaimas por pasarse, nos vemos en el capitulo 65**_

_**Sayonara ^^**_


	65. Chapter 65

"**Capitulo 65"**

Tras haberse bañado y vestido, todos caminaron por el bosque guiados por Kachiro, quien planeaba enseñarles otros lugares que tenía el terreno de su padre. Al parecer no solo poseía grandes canchas, cabañas, caballos y una laguna, sino que había muchas sorpresas más. Al recorrer alrededor de los pinos, encontraron diversos animales, entre ellos conejos, zorros, perros, gatos, etc. Tanto eiji como las chicas se emocionaron al ver a los animales, entre ellos también se encontraba Kaoru que solo observaba un conejo con deseos de tocarlo, pero temía ser molestado por los demás, especialmente por Momo que lo observaba de reojo.

-¿Y que nos querías mostrar Kachiro?- Preguntó entusiasmado el pelirrojo

-Dentro de poco lo verán, aun falta-

-¿Cuánto falta mas o menos? Es mi idea tal vez, pero ¿No encuentran que hemos subido un poco hacía el cerro?- Pregunto Takeshi- Comienzan a dolerme los pies, lo cual significa que hemos estado subiendo-

-No te equivocas, Kawamura-Sempai- Sonrió Kachiro- Para llegar a ese lugar, debemos ir subiendo-

-Ya veo-Rió- Pensaba que no haber comido me estaba afectando-

-¿Y que tipo de lugar es?-Sonrió Fuji interesado

-Este lugar parece perfecto para entrenar en verano-Susurro Inui haciendo resplandecer sus gafas

-No es mala idea-Musitó Tezuka

-No pensemos en eso, si estamos en vacaciones- Rió nervioso Taka-San

-Tienes razón ¿Para que vamos a pensar en eso ahora?-Sonrió Momo, mientras todos los demás afirmaban

-Que pena, yo había traído mi nueva receta de Zumo-Rió maliciosamente-Bueno, será para otra ocasión-

-Yo puedo beberlo, me ha dado sed-

-Fuji no!- Gritaron todos, mientras él tomaba el vaso y se lo tragaba

-Delicioso ¿Quieren probarlo?-

-No, gracias-Dijeron todos asustados

No entendían como el castaño era capaz de soportar todo eso, si ellos cuando habían bebido aquella sustancia maligna no habían sobrevivido. Pero Fuji era fuerte, no obstante todo ser humano en el mundo tenía un límite… ¿Acaso él lo tenía? A veces llegaban a dudar si realmente era un ser humano o era un individuo inmortal.

Al pasar las horas, Kachiro se detuvo antes unos arbustos mencionando que ya habían llegado a dicho lugar, todos agotados cayeron de rodillas en el suelo, salvo las chicas y el capitán que aun observaban expectantes al chico.

-Vamos Kachiro, di nos ¿Qué quieres mostrarnos?- Bufó Momo agotado- Hasta ahora sigo viendo arbustos-

"Ahora veràs, Momo-Sempai" Susurro, mientras abría los arbustos, dejando a todos atónitos ante un hermoso paisaje que se presentaba ante a ellos, de los montes descendían dos pequeñas cascadas donde se percibía como salía vapor, dado que el agua que bajaba no era fría, sino más bien caliente que era desplazada por diversos espacios rodeados de piedras. Además de esto, se encontraba una mansión antigua de un tono rojo.

-¿Estas son…aguas termales?-

-Asì es-Sonrió el chico de cabello negro

-¿También le pertenecen a tu padre?-Preguntó sorprendido Eiji

-Pertenecían a mi abuelo, pero tras su muerte han sido cuidadas por otros parientes, los cuales nos permiten venir en vacaciones a disfrutar de esas aguas. Por ello, ustedes también pueden acceder a estos beneficios-

-¿De verdad?- Gritó emocionado Momo, quien abrazaba a Kachiro emocionado ante la gran noticia-

-Si, este es solo el comienzo, hay más aguas termales en su interior que quiero enseñarles-

Cuando todos entraron a la mansión, en la recepción les pidieron sus nombres y luego les entregaron por grupos de tres una llave, la cuál les permitía acceder a una habitación para cambiarse de ropa y descansar. Sakuno, Ann y Tomoka tomaron la habitación número uno, donde se vistieron con kimonos y podrían pedir que les dieran masajes, mientras que por otro lado podían ingresar a las aguas termales femeninas. Lo mismo con los chicos, que se dividieron en 4 grupos, el primero compuesto por Ryoma, Momo y Eiji, el segundo por Kaoru, Kawamura, y Inui, el tercero por Oishi, Fuji y Tezuka, y por último el cuarto compuesto por los novatos.

Cada uno decidió descansar a su modo, las chicas fueron a sumergirse en las aguas termales tras hacerse masajes, los cuales debían ser sin traje de baño, lo cuál le incomodaba a la castaña de largo cabello, no obstante al ver sus amigas, poco a poco fue perdiendo la timidez.

-Esto es vida…-Sonrió Ann, mientras entraba al agua

-Sí, es perfecto-Susurro Tomoka- ¿Verdad Sakuno?-

-T-Tienes razón-

-¿Aun estas avergonzada? Somos mujeres es normal vernos así, si te vieran los chicos te creo-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

-Por cierto… ¿Ryoma-Sama nunca te ha visto así?- Sonrió maliciosamente

-Tomoka eres sucia- Rió Ann, mientras veía como el rostro de Sakuno se volvía un tomate

-Por supuesto que no… ¿Cómo crees eso, Tomo-Chan?-Gruño Sakuno

-Jajaja era solo una broma, no te enfades-Sonrió su mejor amiga

-¿Y tú tampoco lo has visto así? Ya sabes como están comprometidos-

-¡Ann-Chan!-

-Lo siento-Rió nerviosa- No te hablaré mas del tema, solo tenía curiosidad-

-No ha sucedido nada…-

Al otro lado del muro de piedra, se encontraban los chicos relajándose en las aguas termales, todos sonreían ante tan maravilloso obsequio que les había otorgado Kachiro, mientras el ambarino solo pensaba sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué te sucede Echizen? Estas más callado de lo normal- Preguntó Momo curioso

-Nada que te importe, Sempai-

-¿Será acaso que ya extrañas a Sakuno-Chan?-Interfirió Eiji

-No he dicho eso-

-No esta tan lejos, solo tras este muro, podrías derribarlo fácilmente-Se buró Momo

-Pero no soy un pervertido como tú, Momo-Sempai-

-¿A no? ¿Y que dices de la ves en que te llevaste a Sakuno a tu pieza?-

-No lo recuerdo, estaba ebrio-

-Igual tienes cara de serlo, ochibi- Rió Eiji

-Betsuni-

-Por cierto ¿Nunca la has visto…tù sabes?-Sonrió Momo

-¿Cómo?-

-Olvidalo, creo que eres demasiado inocente- Rió

-No creo que haya pasado- Murmuro Kawamura- Echizen aun es muy joven-

-¿De que rayos están hablando?-

-Que alguien se lo explique- Bufó Kaoru

-Es muy pequeño para saberlo- Susurro Oishi

-Tienes razón- Sonrió Fuji

"Esta bien, yo lo haré" Susurro Momo, quien le menciono a Ryoma lo que estaban hablando y este quedo en silenció por unos minutos, hasta que poco a poco su rostro comenzó a volverse rojo.

-Momo-Sempai ¿Qué crees que dices?- Gruño Ryoma, observándolo con ira y sacó su raqueta quien sabe de donde y comenzó a apuntarlo-

Ryoma lanzó una bola raudamente hacía su rostro, quien la alcanzó a esquivar, no obstante fue tan fuerte el golpe que una de las piedras que separaba el muro de hombres y mujeres se trizó, dejando un pequeño agujero por el cuál había pasado la pelota. Todos temieron por sus vidas, al saber que si esa pelota le había llegado a Tomoka o Ann estarían en grandes problemas, por ello salieron corriendo "¿Porque huyen?" Gruño el ambarino, al no escuchar a nadie lastimado al otro lado, se dispuso a salir al pasillo con una bata, para luego darse una ducha. Unos minutos después, noto que todos charlaban en una especie de comedor, donde extrañamente no se encontraba la castaña. Al caminar hacía su mejor amiga, le preguntó:

-¿Y Sakuno?-

-No lo sé, había dicho que se quedaría en las aguas termales un rato, pero igual se ha tardado-

-mmm ok, thanks-

-No sale mas o menos desde que los demás vinieron corriendo, no sé que le habrá ocurrido, debe estar relajándose-

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que ella no salía ¿Acaso le había pasado algo? Al calcular lo último que había mencionado Tomoka, noto que era el mismo tiempo en que había ocurrido el accidente de la pelota ¿Acaso era posible que…? Sin antes pensarlo, corrió por los pasillos en busca de la habitación para mujeres, cuando estuvo frente a ella tocó la puerta varias veces, sin embargo nadie respondía. Decidido abrió la puerta, sabiendo las consecuencias que le traería esto y entro a su interior. Dentro de la habitación percibió primero una especie de camarín donde había casilleros para dejar las cosas y luego avanzó un poco más para caminar a las aguas termales. Llamó a la castaña, pero nadie respondió, de repente se percató que la pelota que había lanzado flotaba a un extremo del agua, al avanzar un poco más quedo atónito al ver a cierta chica desmayada envuelta en una bata en una parte de las piedras. Como el agua no era muy profunda, ella flotaba. Asustado, se lanzó al agua con sus short y la tomo en sus brazos para dejarla sobre el cemento. Ella aun respiraba, pero su cara estaba completamente roja, todo puede haberse debido al largo tiempo que estuvo en aquellas termas.

"Sakuno ¿Estas bien?" ella no respondía, a pesar de que aun respiraba, preocupado siguió llamándola, pero no respondía. Sin pensarlo, le dio respiración boca a boca temiendo que quizás hubiese tragado agua y por eso les costaba respirar. Al separarse de ella, la castaña tosió un poco y abrió los ojos levemente.

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?-Se Sentó lentamente tocándose la cabeza

-Eso deberìa preguntarte yo, te acabo de encontrar desmayada-

-mmm no recuerdo precisamente que sucedió, solo que estaba relajándome en el agua cuando…algo extraño golpeo mi cabeza-

-¿Algo extraño?- Miró la pelota que flotaba y avergonzado la abrazó- Fue mi culpa, lo siento…-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Eso que debe haberte golpeado…fue mi pelota de tenis-Susurro

-No, no te preocupes, fue un accidente ¿No?- Sonrió- Además no creo que haya sido eso, también estuve mucho tiempo en el agua, eso pudo haberme ocasionado el desmayo-

-Como siempre buscas excusas, pero esta ves en verdad fue mi culpa. Lo siento Sakuno-La miró fijamente a los ojos preocupado.

-No estoy molesta, no te preocupes Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió tomándole la mano

"Pero igual yo" decìa el ambarino mientras la miraba a los ojos, iba a proseguir con sus excusas, no obstante la castaña lo sorprendió callándolo con un calido beso. Al separarse un momento, la castaña lo miró a los ojos, y él aun la observaba confundido, "Fue un accidente, no debes echarte la culpa" sonrió y lo abrazó. Dicha actitud lo había sorprendido, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía, se sentía como la primera vez, observarla viendo esa hermosa sonrisa, no podía evitar sentir amor por su prometida…

Tras un largo día en los manantiales, los chicos regresaron a las cabañas como alrededor de las siete, para comenzar a ordenar su equipaje, y prepararse para partir a la mañana siguiente.

El fin de semana largo comenzaba a despedirse de todos, era extraño pero los días se habían pasado volando, es como si apenas hace un día hubiesen llegado, sin embargo habían pasado ya tres días y el domingo pronto terminaría. Era cierto, aun les quedaba el lunes, no obstante no podían dejarse llevar lo suficiente.

Tal como lo tenían planeado a la mañana siguiente desayunaron por última vez en la cabaña, para luego partir alrededor de las once de la mañana hacía sus hogares. Como estaban agotados al igual que de ida, todos durmieron en sus respectivos asientos, todos menos cierta pareja que charlaba sobre el paseo y otras cosas.

El viaje duró como cinco horas extrañamente, parecía que se habían demorado más de ida que de vuelta, aun sabiendo que era la misma ruta. Por ello, tanto el príncipe como su prometida llegaron al palacio a las cuatro, donde se encontraron con la noticia de que Rinko y Nanjiro habían regresado, por ende les habían preparado un gran banquete para celebrar.

-Ryoma te extrañe-Su madre lo abrazó

-Yo también…-Susurro avergonzado

-¿Y ami? ¿Me has extrañado?- Sonrió Nanjiro

-A ti no…-Bufó

-Tía…tanto tiempo-Sonrió Sakuno

-Sí, ha pasado mucho ¿Cómo les fue?-Sonrió abrazando a la castaña

-Bien, ha sido todo maravilloso ¿Y ustedes?-

-También ha sido maravilloso y encantador, debo mostrarles muchos lugares, he sacado varias fotos, para que vean como fue todo. Algún día deberíamos ir todos allá-

Mientras disfrutaban de un gran banquete conversando, misteriosamente sonó el teléfono, cuando el mayordomo indico que era para Ryoma, él contesto desde un teléfono cercano:" Soy yo ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Qué? Oh…ya veo, gracias" son algunas palabras que menciono. Al colgar miró a su prometida, quien lo observaba interrogante.

-¿Quién era?-

-Era del laboratorio-

-¿D-De ADN?-

-Así es, dicen que surgió un error y tu padre…esta vivo-

-¿Qué? ¿E-En serio?- Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Sí, estábamos en lo cierto desde el principio…tu padre es Takumi-

-Eso es una gran noticia- Sonrió Rinko- Sí es así debemos conocerlo cuanto antes-

-A esto se refería Sumire, eh-Susurro Nanjiro con una sonrisa

Ryoma abrazó a la castaña quien lloraba dibujando una sonrisa "Gracias a Kami" susurraba. Aquella noticia era la mejor que había recibido, es decir que aquel hombre que había visto en persona si era su padre, es decir que no estaba equivocada. No obstante, no todo era perfecto, porque él al sufrir de amnesia la había olvidado completamente, por ello aun les quedaba algo fundamental por hacer que era ayudarlo a recordarla…

Continuara…

**¡Ohayo! (porque son las 02:22 am XD)**

**Gomene por el gran retraso, como les había mencionado antes debido a que estoy estudiando en la universidad, últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para hacer las cosas que me gustan, como ver anime, leer mangas u.u y principalmente escribir…**

**Por ello, ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy aprovechando de ponerme al día con todos mis fics *-* Por lo cuàl, si me atraso unos meses no significa que no voy a terminar mi historia, sino que me tardaré un poco más en subirla. No podría abandonar esta historia que llevo escribiendo por años, menos en estos momentos que estoy por finalizarla dentro de muy poco ^^**

**Arigato Gosaimas a toda la gente que me ha apoyado y que me sigue comentando, sus comentarios significan mucho para mi, porque me impulsan a seguir escribiendo más. Porque cuando no recibo, temo que no les guste el fic o algo así. Por eso debo agradecerles que me sigan todo este tiempo, daré lo mejor de mi por continuar este fic hasta el final, para poder continuar con los que vienen. **

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Sayonara**


	66. Chapter 66

**Capitulo 66**

Al pasar unos días de la noticia, Sakuno y Ryoma decidieron someter a Takumi a tratamientos psiquiátricos, ya que no sabían como había olvidado todo, y a que se debía. Por ello, cuando conversaron con la encargada de cuidarlo y esta estaba de acuerdo, juntos fueron al médico, para ver lo que les decía. El doctor Fukushima le hizo un par de preguntas al paciente, todas vinculadas con su origen, no obstante, cada vez que Takumi intentaba recordar no encontraban ninguna respuesta.

Por ello, hizo salir a Takumi junto con Yumi, para explicarles sus diagnostico con respecto al tipo de amnesia que tenía el padre de Sakuno.

-Debo ser franco con ustedes, hace tiempo que no veía este tipo de amnesia-

-¿Es grave?-Preguntó Sakuno

-No significa que no pueda ser curada, así que tranquila. Lo que sucede, es que este tipo de amnesia donde no recuerdan nada de su pasado puede ocasionarse con la edad del paciente, pero como él es joven aun, me sorprende que la tenga. Según lo que me han informado a él, lo encontraron lastimado tras un accidente, si lo vemos así podríamos decir que este tipo de amnesia es postraumática-

-¿Quiere decir que debido al accidente que tuvo aquel día, esta así?-

-Por supuesto, no es sólo un golpe en la cabeza, también fue ocasionado por un recuerdo doloroso que haya vivido-

-Ya veo…-Analizó la situación Ryoma- Sakuno según lo que sabes, ese accidente puede haber sido en el que murió tu madre, tal vez fue eso…al ver a tu madre así, puede haber tenido un trauma-

-Puede ser… ¿Pero que método podemos utilizar para que consiga recuperar la memoria?-

-Pueden hacerlo poco a poco con cosas que hayan vivido en el pasado o contándole cosas que lo hagan recordar, pero deben ser muy leves, porque si es muy fuerte, puede ocasionarle un dolor de cabeza o necesitará descansar-

-¿Y si lo llevamos a un Psicólogo?-

-También puede servir, pero le recomiendo que vea a un psicoanalista, para poder ver que sucedió con el pasado. Porque en cambio, el psicólogo se basará solo en síntomas y no es tan bueno, como el otro especialista que se encargará de investigar más a fondo el pasado del paciente y verá porque recurrió a reprimir todo-

-Entiendo…creo que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarnos-Susurro Sakuno

-¿Quién?-

-Una Psicoanalista que me vio cuando era una niña. Tras la muerte de mi padre, comencé a soñar cosas extrañas y tuve que recurrir a ella-

-Pueden hacer eso, mejor si es alguien de confianza. Bueno, nos vemos en un mes, ahí veremos si ha servido lo del tratamiento-

-Una pregunta ¿Cómo alrededor de cuanto tiempo puede tardar en recordar todo?-

-Depende del paciente, hay gente que le cuesta años, pero si en este caso de postraumático, deberá tardar unos meses. Todo depende de como salga el tratamiento-

Tras salir de la consulta, Sakuno le contó todo acerca de la Psicoanalista que conocía, que al parecer no era japonesa, sino estadounidense, su nombre era "April Meyer" y trabajaba en una pequeña comunidad de Tokio. Sin embargo hace años que no la visitaba y no sabía de su paradero, lo cuál era un trabajo para los investigadores de Ryoma, quienes se tardarían un par de días, pero quizás menos que la ves anterior, porque si se trataba de una especialista podría ser menos la búsqueda.

Después de haber ido a dejar a Takumi y a Yumi a su casa, los dos regresaron al Palacio, donde la castaña apenas puso un pie en él, subió las escaleras raudamente para ir a buscar a su habitación aquellos papeles donde estaba segura que se encontraba información acerca de la Psicoanalista.

Por ello, la castaña estuvo toda la tarde buscando dichos papeles y logró salir de su habitación recién alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Estaba tan feliz y victoriosa de haberlos encontrado que corrió a la habitación de Ryoma, olvidando tocar y girando la manilla decididamente "Los encontré" sonrió sin darse cuenta que no había nadie en esa pieza. Confundida comenzó a mirar hacía todos lados, llamando al ambarino, entonces la puerta del baño se abrió y salió el príncipe con una bata, dejando ver un poco su torso desnudo y con una toalla en su cabeza. Entonces poco a poco el rostro de la castaña comenzó a volver rojo, hasta que parecía una tetera hirviendo de vergüenza "Lo siento!" alcanzó a decir mientras salía hacía el pasillo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"Saldré dentro de unos minutos" Gritó el ambarino con una sonrisa, ella no respondió, sabía exactamente que ahora sería difícil para ella volver a verlo. Sin embargo, la forma en como había reaccionado le causaba risa, ¿Así mismo habría actuado a él cuando le sucedió?

Tal como lo había mencionado, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba vestido, cuando abrió la puerta para ver si aun se encontraba su prometida en el pasillo, suspiro al no verla. Camino hacía su habitación y tocó la puerta, esperando una respuesta, sin embargo nada sucedió.

-Sakuno ¿Estas ahí? Si no sales, voy a entrar-

-No, no entres-Gritó la castaña desde el interior de la habitación

-¿Sigues avergonzada por lo sucedido? No deberías estar así, yo también pase por eso una vez…-Se sonrojo, buscando haciéndola entrar en razón- ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Sí…pero igual no me atrevo a mirarte de nuevo, me siento avergonzada, debí haberme marchado cuando vi que no estabas-

-"Si las cosas están así, tendré que provocarla"-Pensó y entonces sonrió- Tienes razón, después de todo fue tu culpa, porque tú entraste sin tocar-

Después de un largo silencio, el ambarino sonrió y pensó "4,3,2,1…" y antes que logrará pronunciar el 0, la castaña ya había abierto la puerta raudamente y ya se encontraba frente a él, muy enfadada:

-¿Cómo que mi culpa? Tú fuiste quién dejo la puerta sin pestillo, tú tienes la culpa-

-Pero igual debías tocar-Sonrió, le encantaba hacerla enojar

-No, porque tú otras veces me dices que entre simplemente. Además ¿Por qué estas tan divertido? ¿Crees que bromeo?- Gruño, inflando los pómulos

-No es eso, solo me causa gracia saber que en verdad te conozco-

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-

-Que sabía que sí te decía que tenías la culpa, ibas a salir. Además te has contradicho, decías que no querías verme e igual lo estas haciendo-

-"Es cierto…Estamos frente a frente, además esta riéndose de la situación, debería regresar…"-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?-

-No es nada-

-Apuesto que quieres regresar a tu habitación-

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Eres mi prometida, después de todo…ya aprendí a conocerte-

-Es verdad…de cierta forma me conoces demasiado-Se sonrojo y luego suspiro- Lo siento, debí haber tocado-

-No es tu culpa, también fue mía porque siempre te digo que pases sin tocar la puerta y además no le puse pestillo-

-Mejor digamos que la culpa fue de los dos, no solamente tuya-

-Esta bien, entonces ¿Qué querías mostrarme?-

-Oh es cierto, son los papeles de la Psicoanalista, los encontré entre mis cosas, ¿Quieres pasar o quieres salir al jardín a verlos?-

-Como quieras, me da lo mismo-

-Entonces, espérame- Entró a su pieza a buscar los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa y volvió al pasillo para que salieran.

Ryoma observó los papeles y entre ellos había antecedentes acerca de su paradero, donde vivía, cuál era su teléfono y donde trabajaba. Con esa información era justo y preciso para comenzar la investigación, por ello llamaron a los hombres de negro para buscarla. Según sus cálculos los resultados estarían alrededor de tres o cuatro días, ya que como era una profesional destacada podría ser encontrada fácilmente.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde, pero como no tenían nada que hacer, ni tareas ni nada parecido, estaban un poco aburridos. Por lo cuál se dispusieron a ir a la cocina a ver si podían comer algo, pero comer en el Palacio de cierta forma ya era parte de su rutina diaria.

-Tengo una idea, arréglate y salgamos-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde?- Preguntó algo confusa la castaña

-A cualquier lugar, total aun es temprano… ¿O quieres quedarte aquí y seguir con nuestra rutina diaria?-

-No, tienes razón-Sonrió- Espérame, vengo enseguida-

Conociendo a la castaña, sabía perfectamente que se demoraría un buen rato en bajar, por ello subió a su habitación para ponerse ropa casual y dejar la deportista por una vez en su vida. Como no le gustaba arreglarse demasiado, simplemente se puso unos Jeans azules, una polera crema con una chaqueta gris y por supuesto zapatos negros. Al no tener nada más que hacer, bajo las escaleras y fue a la sala de estar a encender la televisión para ver un poco las noticias del tenis internacional, ya que este último tiempo no estaba al día con ellas. Sin embargo, parecía no haberse perdido de mucho, ya que estaba todo normal, y ninguna noticia extra acerca del tenis, nada peculiar. Aburrido, comenzó a cambiar los canales, para ver si encontraba algo interesante que ver, no obstante se encontró solo con documentales que ya había visto o con programas aburridos. Suspiro ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto en bajar? Si solo saldrían a dar una vuelta, además no debía arreglarse mucho, ella la quería tal como era, ¿Acaso estaba planeando ir vestida elegante? Si era así, él era el único que iría normal. No podían lucir muy llamativos, porque debían esconderse de la prensa y evitar hacer espectáculos para el mundo, debían actuar normal como cualquier otra persona. "Estoy lista" susurro la castaña a un costado del sofá en el que él estaba sentado, ella lucía su típico vestido rosado corto con calcetas y zapatos azules. Sí estaba vestida casual ¿Por qué se había demorado tanto?

-Te tardaste bastante-Suspiro-Pensé que no bajarías nunca

-Lo siento-Se sonrojo- Es que no sabía que ponerme, pensaba ir con un vestido, pero después pensé que quizás era mas casual y después no encontraba que ponerme-Río nerviosa

"No debes preocuparte tanto de como luzcas, me gustas de todas las formas" Susurro mientras salía por la puerta, dejando a la castaña pensativa y avergonzada por lo que había dicho su prometido, como siempre la sorprendía. Salieron por la puerta principal y sin avisarle a nadie tomaron una limosina con dirección hacía la ciudad, Sakuno estaba confundida ¿Cómo podrían ir a la ciudad, sabiendo que en aquel lugar era donde más podría estar la prensa?, más se notarían si estaban en la limosina, mientras que el ambarino estaba seguro de lo que hacía.

-¿Donde quieres ir?

-Me gustaría ir a muchos lugares, pero no podemos porque siempre dependeremos de la prensa. Sabes perfectamente que no podemos caminar por la ciudad tranquilamente, no es como cuando estábamos en y nadie nos conocía. Mientras estemos en Japón será complicado-Suspiro

-¿Y si reservo un lugar sólo para nosotros?-

-No será lo mismo, extraño a veces cuando caminaba sola por las calles y no debía huir de nadie. Ahora eso es imposible-

-Disculpe, Ryoma-Sama ¿A dónde desean ir?-Preguntó el chofer

-Existe un parque que siempre esta desierto ¿Recuerdas al que iba cuando era niño?-

-Sí lo recuerdo, iremos hacía allá entonces-

Ryoma observó a la castaña en silencio, había olvidado completamente que ella antes tenía una vida normal y a veces podría extrañarla. Significaba que quizás todo este tiempo había sido egoísta y solo pensaba en él, es decir que mientras sentía que era feliz, ella no lo era completamente, siempre iba a sentir ese deseo por volver al pasado.

-Ya veo, sigues extrañando tu antigua vida-

-Algunas veces, pero no significa que estoy arrepentida de haberte conocido, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Ryoma-Kun-

"Aunque digas eso, sí seguimos juntos, tú vida nunca va a volver a ser como antes ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?" La observó seriamente, esperando que ella respondiera, no obstante su mirada solo estaba confusa ¿A que se refería Ryoma con que si estaba segura? De pronto la limosina paró y tuvieron que bajarse para conversar en el parque que el ambarino amaba desde que era un niño. Era un lugar pacífico con muy poca gente y casi nadie los conocía o quizás no notaban su presencia porque Vivian en su propio mundo. Caminaron por los alrededores en silencio hasta localizar una pequeña banca bajo un árbol.

-¿De que hablas? Ryoma-Kun, no te entiendo-

-Me refiero, tú sabes perfectamente que mientras estés conmigo, por el resto de tu vida siempre vas a depender de la prensa, más si en algún momento te vuelves reina de este país….-Suspiro- Si eso ocurre, no va a ver forma que recuperes tu antigua vida-

-Pero igual no hay forma de volver en ella-

-Si la hay, terminando con este compromiso-

-Pero yo no quiero terminar con este compromiso, quizás en el pasado sí, pero cuando aprendí a conocerte descubrí que no. Yo te amo, Ryoma-Kun-

-Yo también, pero tal vez serías feliz si no me hubieras conocido y si las cosas no fueran así-

-No digas eso, yo soy feliz gracias a ti-

-Sí no me hubieras conocido y esto nunca hubiera pasado, quizás igual podrías haber sido feliz-

-Pero no fue así, por algo el destino nos unió-Sus ojos se nublaron- Yo no quiero separarme de ti, no otra vez, no lo soportaría…-

-No lo sé, quizás sería lo mejor para ti-Bajo la mirada

-Ryoma-Kun… ¿Estas diciendo que sería mejor acabar con esto?-

-"No quiero hacerlo, pero quizás ella sería feliz sin mi a su lado"- Pensó el ambarino

-¿Por qué no dices nada? Parece que esto no depende de mi, sino de ti- Sus mejillas comenzaron a derramar lágrimas- Sí quieres que esto termine así, tendré que aceptarlo-

-Esta bien…-

La castaña se levantó de la banca, dejando al ambarino confundido, lo miró por última vez y camino en sentido contrario por el largo parque, quiso detenerla, pero tal vez no debía hacerlo. Aturdida y triste por esta última conversación, llamó a su mejor amiga preguntándole si podía ir a su casa, ella acepto inmediatamente, sin embargo no entendía cuál era la razón por la que Sakuno se encontraba así.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa, apenas Tomoka abrió la puerta, Sakuno como nunca antes lo había hecho la abrazó y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó asustada Tomoka

-Ryoma-Kun…él…quiere terminar con esto-Sollozaba

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ven, entra-

La llevó a su habitación y le sirvió un té caliente para que se tranquilizara, no obstante ella no podía evitar sacar esa imagen fría de Ryoma de su mente ¿Por qué de repente pensaba así? ¿Acaso fue por lo que ella había dicho? Es verdad, había dicho que anhelaba su antigua vida, pero no se refería a que odiaba la nueva, al contrario disfrutaba cada momento que pasaba junto a su prometido, era feliz de ese modo, ya que el motivo de su felicidad era él. Y no le importaba tener que vivir así, mientras él estaba a su lado.

Después de contarle toda su historia, Tomoka decidió llamar al Palacio para avisar que la princesa se quedaría en su casa, debido a que era muy tarde para que ella volviera, mientras que la verdad era que ella no quería regresar. Por ello, le enviaron ropa del Instituto y algunas cosas para poder ir al día siguiente.

Cuando Ryoma llegó al Palacio serio, toda su familia se preocupo, más aun sabiendo que la castaña no se encontraba bien e iba a quedarse en la casa de Tomoka, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué habían peleado? ¿A que se debía esto? Tenían muchas dudas, pero el ambarino no quería dárselas, simplemente los ignoró y subió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Sakuno y Tomoka caminaron juntas al Instituto, hace tiempo que no solían ir juntas así, era un momento cálido y al mismo tiempo triste por lo ocurrido. Cuando llegaron al salón, descubrieron que el ambarino se encontraba allí sentado en su puesto observando una revista seriamente, Sakuno no era capaz ni de dirigirle la palabra, por ello se cambio de puesto y se sentó junto con su amiga, mientras que él no dejaba de mirar su interesante revista.

El día se hizo eterno para la castaña, tener que verlo todo el día y no poder dirigirle la palabra, más aun si tenían que volver esta vez juntos a casa, aun no estaba preparada para irse con él. Se preguntaba hasta cuando debían ir al mismo Palacio y cuando sería la última vez que se verían, ya que si él quería terminar con el compromiso, era obvio que se alejarían pronto.

Cuando estaban en clases de artes, ella debía ir al baño a buscar agua para su pincel, entonces cuando iba llegando al pasillo se encontró con la figura de él frente a ella, sus ojos eran fríos igual que al comienzo y parecía que volvía a odiarla. Caminó por su lado, sin decir una palabra, lo cuál dejo al ambarino boquiabierto, aunque era obvio que eso iba a suceder, no sabía porque imaginaba otra reacción por parte de ella.

Siguieron su camino pensando "No mires hacía atrás" y ninguno de los dos lo hizo, pero mientras Ryoma escondía todo lo que sentía tras su mirada fría y rostro serio, la castaña sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar, sentía como un nudo en la garganta, y sus ojos se resistían a no llorar.

Al llegar la tarde, ambos regresaron en limosina hacía el palacio y al igual que en el pasillo, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, había un silencio siniestro que los envolvía. Cuando llegaron al Palacio, Sakuno subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta para desahogarse en la almohada. Esa tarde no bajo a comer en ningún momento y ni siquiera fue capaz de ir a saludar a la familia.

En cambio, Ryoma sí siguió comiendo, pero cuando era interrogado por los demás, seguía en silencio, limitándose a responder.

Pasaron dos días eternos para ambos, entonces al tercer día la castaña no pudo seguir lidiando con esa tristeza y tomo una decisión que no fue capaz ni de mencionar a su amiga, por ello salió del Palacio una noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

El día estaba nublado al cuarto día, mientras Nanako preparaba el desayuno, todos comían tranquilamente, mientras el puesto de la castaña se encontraba vació. Como Ryoma no quería ir a buscarla, le pidieron a una sirvienta que lo hiciera por él, no obstante a los minutos que había ido, bajo corriendo apareciendo exaltada:

-¿Qué sucede? Sakura- Preguntó asustada Rinko

-Hime-Sama…-

-¿Qué pasó con ella?-Preguntó Nanako, dejando a Ryoma confundido que la miró también

-Ella se ha ido-

-¿Qué?- Saltaron todos

-Así es, dejo esta nota…es para usted- Se la entregó a Ryoma

"_Ryoma:_

_Como no quieras seguir con este compromiso, lo mejor es que me marche, no puedo evitar estar un día más así. Me duele que nos ignoremos y me duele más seguirte amando, sabiendo que tú no quieres seguir con esto. Por ello, he decidido que lo mejor es marcharme, porque siento que soy un estorbo en tu vida. Siento que esto sea mi culpa, porque dije cosas que no debía. Lo lamento._

_Espero que seas feliz y algún día olvides todo esto_

_Aunque yo no lo haré…Gracias por todo, lo que has hecho por mi padre te lo agradezco, yo veré como ayudarlo a partir de ahora._

_Nunca te olvidaré, te amo" _

Ryoma apenas leyó la nota, se levantó raudamente de la mesa y caminó hacía la puerta principal con la nota en la mano.

-Ryoma ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué han peleado?-Preguntó Rinko

-Ryoma ¿Dónde esta mi nieta?-

-Di algo porfavor- Rogó Nanako

-No tengo tiempo para explicarlo, debo encontrarla, llamen a Osakada, yo buscaré donde esta Takumi y deben haber otros lugares. Debe haber ido al Instituto hoy-

-Tranquilo, pensemos los posibles lugares ¿Sumire alguna idea?- Preguntó Nanjiro

-No, el único lugar que iría es donde Tomoka o la antigua casa, pero la vendimos. Además ella no se va sin tener visto un lugar antes, al menos que…-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confundido Ryoma

-Que haya viajado a Inglaterra-

-¿Por qué iría allí? No sabe bien ingles-

-Porque allí vive mi hermana con una prima de Sakuno-

-Tiene razón, quizás buscaba un lugar donde nadie la conociera…-Susurro el ambarino

Corrió hacía el aeropuerto esperanzado de que aun pudiera encontrarla, no obstante al revisar los vuelos, ella había pedido uno a las 9:00 Pm del día anterior por lo tanto ya era tarde y aunque el fuera el príncipe de Japón no habían ni vuelos para él hasta el próxima semana, es decir que faltaban más de cinco días por esperar. No quería pensarlo, ella no podía estar sola, menos en un país que hablaran ingles, ella podría perderse y todo era su culpa, no debía haber dicho que cancelaría el compromiso. Pensaba que eso sería lo mejor para ella, pero pareciera que no era así.

Días después, finalmente llegó la castaña a Inglaterra donde fue recibida por su familia, quién la aceptaron con gusto en su casa, la cuál no era tan grande como el Palacio, pero era hermosa y cómoda.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Sonrió su prima

-Es una larga historia, Yuki-

-¿Y que pasó con el Principe Ryoma?-

-Nuestro compromiso se cancelo, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿Cómo te ha ido en los estudios?-

-Bien, estoy decidiendo en que universidad estudiar-

-Ya veo, debes escoger bien-

-Sí, por cierto encontré lo que me pediste-

-¿De verdad? Que rápido ¿Dónde?-

-Es en una cafería, están buscando gente joven de lunes a miércoles de 14:00 a 18:00 pm. Pero ¿Cómo lo harás con tu ingles?-

-Lo se…debo practicar más- Suspiro

-No es necesario, con ese trabajo de seguro que aprenderás- Sonrió su tía

-Eso espero-

Sakuno no sabía cuanto le tomaría aprender bien ingles, pero lo que estaba segura es que no volvería más a Japón y quizás ese nuevo país era mejor para ella, para poder desarrollar bien un nuevo idioma, para establecerse trabajando, para conocer más y principalmente para olvidar a Ryoma. El Instituto había conseguido congelarlo, con ayuda de una amiga de su abuela. Aun debía pensar donde estudiar, su nueva vida no sería fácil, pero era mejor que ver a la persona que mas amas ignorándote a diario y desear morir.

Además si trabajaba podría ahorrar dinero suficiente para someter a su padre a la terapia y ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, porque cuando lograra todas sus metes, definitivamente lo llevaría a vivir con él en alguna localidad de Inglaterra.

Continuara…

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, gomene por la demora**_

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, son las 2:30 y mñn tengo U xD pero me llegó la inspiración de un momento a otro. La próxima semana comienzo los exámenes finales, por ello dudo que pueda actualizar por ahora hasta por lo menos el 21 de diciembre que recién tendré libre y comenzaran mis vacaciones n.n**_

_**Ahí seguiré actualizando lo prometo, más si quedan tan pocos capítulos para el final**_

_**Tuve que hacer un desenlace, porque no me gusta que vaya todo bien jojojo, algo malo debía pasar xD Lo se, este capitulo iba super hasta la separación xd No significa que lo alargaré xd**_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Nos leemos, Arigato por todo el apoyo n.n**_

_**Sayonara**_


	67. Chapter 67

"_**Capitulo 67"**_

En su primer día de trabajo, Sakuno se encontraba un poco incomoda de entrar a un lugar donde debía manejar 100% el ingles, no obstante su prima Yuki había decidido acompañarla para presentarle a alguien que podría ayudarla a manejar a los clientes, se trataba de su mejor amiga Johanna quién llevaba dos años y medio trabajando en la cafetería. Al llegar a dicho lugar, la castaña a pesar de sentirse nerviosa, puso su mejor cara para presentarse hacía su jefa para que confiará en sus servicios y no la notará un poco timida. La encargada de unos cuarenta y siete años ya había hablado con ella anteriormente por teléfono, y estaba conforme con todo lo que ofrecía, por ello pensó que la única forma de demostrarle que ella merecía ese puesto y no otras, era teniendo dos días de prueba, uno para aprender y observar, mientras que el otro para familiarizarse y trabajar correctamente.

El primer día, Yuki le presentó a su amiga y Johanna le enseñó todo lo que debía saber acerca de ese lugar y como debía tratar a los clientes. Primero le mostró como ella lo hacía y como debía saludar en ingles a sus clientes, era un poco fácil el saludo, sabiendo que significaba "Good Afternoon" o "Good Night" dependiendo en la hora o el momento del día en que se encontraran, lo difícil era como mantener una conversación con el cliente y entender lo que quería comunicarle.

La castaña observó cada movimiento de su compañera, desde el comienzo a las 14:00 hrs hasta las 18:00 hrs que cerraban. Y no sólo observó, también atendió a algunos clientes con un poco de dificultad y logró entender lo que deseaban, ya que dos de ellos le señalaban que pastel querían y no era necesario entender que café deseaban porque en Japón también era llamado del mismo modo "Coffe Cappuccino".

Esa misma tarde anotó todos en una libreta y repasó cada saludo y pregunta para poder manejarlo al día anterior que sería su día de prueba, donde la segunda coordinadora había decidido que la observaría para ver si merecía el puesto. Como aun no se sabía de memoria la casa de su tía, Johanna la fue a dejar lo más cerca posible, donde supuestamente la castaña decía que no se perdería. Se despidió de ella y camino por las calles de Inglaterra intentando recordar donde era, no podía perderse porque no sabía muy bien como hablar ingles y no podía preguntarle a nadie, no obstante la tarde comenzó a disolverse para mostrar la fría noche que atormentaba a la castaña, quién estaba confundida ya que la calle que pensaba que era de su tía era muy similar a otra y no sabía como llegar.

Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes apareció frente a ella en medio de la oscuridad, como estaba asustada y no podía identificar perfectamente quién era, caminó raudamente lejos de él intentando buscar desesperadamente en sus recuerdos esa calle antes que ocurriera algo malo.

-Miss, Have I scared you? (Señorita, ¿la he asustado?)- Preguntó el chico acercándose a ella con preocupación- If so, I'm sorry (Sí es así, lo siento)

-I… (yo)- Sakuno estaba nerviosa entendía lo que decía, pero no sabía bien como responderle y al verlo de cerca no parecía una mala persona, pero igual temía confiar en él-

- What's wrong? (Que sucede?)- La observó confundido entonces se percató que sus facciones no eran inglesas, sino japonesas, entonces sintió como que la había visto en otra parte- Do you speak Japanese? (Tú hablas japonés?)-

-Yes, I do…-Asintió

- I see ... then you are not fluent in English (Ya veo…entonces no dominas el ingles)

- I do not speak English (Yo no hablo ingles)

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes-Sonrió, hablando un perfecto japonés- Verdad que no te puedes comunicar bien-

-¿Sabes hablar japonés?-

-Sí, hice un curso hace unos años y he viajado varias veces-

-¿De verdad? Eso es bueno, porque no sabía como responderte-

-Sí me he dado cuenta, por cierto siento que te conozco o te he visto en algún lado, pero no recuerdo cuando-

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que te veo, tal vez me estas confundiendo-

-mmm no lo creo, he estudiado muy bien a los japoneses y presiento que te he visto en Japón pero como una autoridad importante. Lo recordé, tu cara me recuerda a la Princesa de Tokio-Sonrió

-Yo…-

-¿Acaso lo eres?-Río-Si es así ¿Qué pasó con el príncipe Ryoma-Sama?-

-No lo soy, estas equivocado…-Se puso nerviosa- No conozco a Ryoma…-

-mmm sabes rara vez me equivoco, pero sí lo eres y no estas allá debe ser por un buena razón, así que no te preocupes no le diré a nadie-Le cerró un ojo- Puedes confiar en mi, Hime-Sama-

-No me digas así-

-Entonces ¿Cómo te digo?, por cierto no nos hemos presentado-

-Es cierto, lo siento-Río nerviosa- Mi nombre es…-

-Sakuno Ryusaki ¿no?-

-Sí…-

-Ves si eres la princesa de Japón, después de todo- Sonrió- Pero si no te gusta que te diga Hime, ¿Cómo puedo decirte?-

-Sakuno-

-Esta bien, Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió- Mi nombre es Daniel Monroe, mucho gusto. Por cierto ahora que nos hemos presentado, ¿Por qué caminabas por aquí en circulo? ¿Estas perdida? –

-Así es, necesito esta calle-Se la mostró en un papel

-Ya veo, esta por allí-Señalo una calle que estaba a su izquierda

-Ok…Gracias-

-No es nada, pero te noto un poco confusa, así que para que no te pierdas de nuevo, mejor te iré a dejar-

-No es necesario-

-Claro que lo es, vamos por aquí-

El castaño tal como le había sugerido caminaron juntos por dicha calle y la castaña después de unas cuadras, poco a poco comenzó a familiarizarse hasta que vio a una mujer de edad sentada en el jardín y reconoció inmediatamente que era su tía. Entonces el castaño notó que a Sakuno se le había caído algo, mientras miraba a su tía, al recogerlo se trataba de un papel morado que decía "Cafetería inglesa".

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada…-Sonrió-¿Conoces a ella?

-Sí, es mi tía-Sonrió- Muchas gracias

-No tienes que agradecerme-

-Sakuno!- Gritó su prima desde la ventana y a los pocos minutos ya había bajado para recibirla- ¿Por llegas a esta hora? ¿Acaso te has perdido?-

-Sí, me había perdido-

-Le dije a Johanna que te acercara lo más pronto de la casa, porque dijiste que sabías llegar-

-Lo siento-

-No importa, pero ten más cuidado a la próxima…Por cierto ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Es Daniel, él me ha ayudado a llegar, ya que habla un poco japonés-

-Así es, ahora el dejo en buenas manos y me iré, adiós Sakuno-Sonrió y comenzó a alejarse

-Adiós y gracias por todo-Sonrió

Sakuno entró a la casa, mientras el castaño caminaba hacía su destino pensando en cuando se volvería a encontrar con la princesa de Japón. Esa noche se quedo estudiando hasta una hora prudente para luego dormir y levantarse temprano para seguir repasando.

A la mañana siguiente se duchó temprano y luego de ayudar a su tía a preparar el almuerzo, siguió estudiando, ya que alrededor de las 13:30 debía marcharse para llegar temprano a su segundo día de trabajo y primer día de prueba. Las horas pasaron volando y cuando llegó finalmente el momento su prima la fue a dejar a la cafetería para que no pasara lo mismo de la noche anterior. Al llegar Johanna la esperaba en la entrada, le hizo una simulación de que ella se trataba de un cliente y que debía saludarlo y pedirle su orden, lo cuál lo hizo perfectamente.

Cuando fueron las 14:00pm abrieron la cafetería y la castaña esperó que alguien apareciera para tomarle su orden, entonces Johanna decidió encargarse de las mesas, mientras que Sakuno haría los pedidos para llevar en el mesón. A los pocos minutos se sintió un leve sonido de la campana de la puerta que indicaba que alguien venía llegando. Era un joven de cabello negro y ojos ámbar que le recordaba un poco a su prometido, pero no era él, le sonrió como si nada y lo saludo:

- Good afternoon, you want to order? (Buenas tardes, ¿que desea ordenar?-

-I would like to drink a vanilla cappuccino and eating a piece of cake (Me gustaría beber un capuchino de vainilla y comer un pedazo de pastel)-

- I'll be right back (Enseguida)-

Se dirigió a la maquina y preparó el café de vanilla que puso en unos vasos con tapita, luego cuando este estaba listo cortó un pedazo de pastel, él cliente parecía que no deseaba llevarlos en una bolsa especial, por lo cuál se los entregó normalmente.

-Thank you-Sonrió y caminó hacía la salida

-Back son (Vuelva pronto)-Sonrió

La coordinadora la miró satisfecha y la castaña siguió atendiendo a otras personas, cuando de repente apareció frente a ella Daniel, el chico de la noche anterior entrando al café y caminando hacía ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola- Sonrió

-Buenos días, ¿Qué desea pedir?-

-Quiero un capuchino de vainilla-

-¿Grande, mediano o chico?-

-Grande-

-Esta bien, enseguida se lo traigo-

Caminó hacía la maquina y luego de tenerlo listo se lo entregó, dándole además azúcar adicional al igual que a los otros clientes.

-Aquí tiene-

-Gracias, ¿A que hora sales?-

-¿Por qué desea saberlo?- No podía hablar con él normalmente porque la estaban supervisando

-Disculpe joven, ¿conoce a esta señorita?-Preguntó la coordinadora interrumpiendo, ella hablaba un poco de japonés por unos cursos online-

-Así es-

-Ya veo, entonces no deberías hablar con tanta formalidad, Sakuno-Sonrió- No te descontaré por eso-

-Esta bien-Suspiro- Salgo a las 18:00-

-Ya veo, entonces vendré por ti más tarde para que no te pierdas de nuevo-Río

-No es necesario, ya me aprendí el camino bien esta vez-

-¿Segura?-

-S-Sí-

-Entonces igual vendré para que no te vayas sola-

-Pero-

-Nos vemos-Sonrió y caminó hacía la salida

-¿Es tu novio?-Preguntó la coordinadora interesada

-No, lo conocí apenas ayer-

-Pero igual es guapo-Sonrió la coordinadora cerrándole un ojo, provocando que la castaña la mirara confundida- Viene otro cliente, así que seguiré supervisando, hasta ahora vas bien-Sonrió

-Esta bien-

Al llegar la tarde, la coordinadora de cabellos rubios le informó que estaba contratada, ya que ella era la indicada para ese puesto, era obvio que necesitaba más clases de ingles, pero ni se noto que no lo manejaba perfectamente, porque hablaba fluido y tenía buena pronunciación que era lo principal.

Tal como le había prometido el castaño a las 18:00 en punto estaba en la cafetería esperándola, mientras ella solo lo miraba confundida. Le estaba agradecida por lo de la noche anterior, pero no entendía porque de repente sentía interés por ella, porque se preocupaba tanto si apenas la conocía.

-Por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?-

-16 años-

-Pensé que eras más pequeña, te ves de menos-

-¿Y tú cuanto tienes?-

-17,5-

-¿Cómo 17,5?-

-Es que dentro de un mes más cumpliré 18, pero aun tengo 17-Río

-ah por eso-Río- Entonces tienes que decir que tienes 17 solamente-

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Por cierto Sakuno, ¿Te puedo preguntar algunas cosas?-

-Claro-Sonrió

-¿Por qué decidiste viajar a Inglaterra?-

-Porque…tuve algunos problemas y no quería seguir en Japón-

-¿Esos problemas tienen relación con tu prometido?-

-S-Sí-

-¿Están enojados?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Esta bien, lo siento-

-No, no te preocupes-Sonrió

-¿Y tu familia sabe que estas aquí?-

-No, la única persona que podría sospecharlo es mi abuela, pero los demás no-

-¿Y no quieres regresar a Japón?-

-Por un tiempo no quiero-

-¿Y que harías si él te viniera a buscar?-

-No sé, no quiero volver…-Susurro

-No te preocupes, si no quieres marcharte yo impediré que él te lleve-

-¿Por qué lo harías? Me conoces desde ayer solamente-

-Porque me gusta a ayudar a las personas-

-Pero te podrías meter en problemas por mi causa-

-No me importa-Sonrió- Sakuno-Chan…-

-¿Sí?-

-podríamos ser amigos-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Por supuesto, puedes confiar en mi en lo que necesites, si quieres te puedo enseñar ingles para que manejes mejor a los clientes-

-No lo sé, si no puedo lograrlo Ryoma…-Susurro cabizbaja, no podía creer que se le haya escapado ese nombre de sus labios

-¿Aun lo amas…?-Preguntó observándola

-Es obvio, hace apenas unos días me marché…uno nunca olvida lo que sintió, solo aprende a superarlo-Susurro y notó como él la observaba- Pero no sé porque te estoy diciendo estas cosas, mejor hablemos de otra cosa-Sonrió

Mientras caminaban ambos entre la niebla, Sakuno pensaba en su ex prometido si es que eso eran ahora, se preguntaba como se encontraría, quizás mejor porque se sacó un peso de encima, sin embargo con Ryoma nunca se podría estar seguro era muy distinto a lo que aparentaba ser, al menos así era con ella.

En otra parte del mundo se encontraba el ambarino en el aeropuerto rogando casí porque le dieran un vuelo extra. Esos pequeños días que Sakuno no estaba con él parecía ser el mismo infierno, además no podía hacer nada porque ni jet privados habían y estaba desesperado, lo único que podía hacer por mientras era haber sometido a Takumi a terapias con la psicoanalista que Sakuno conocía, poco a poco estaban avanzando, pero aun nada. El ambarino no podía dormir en las noches pensando en ella, estaba preocupado, había tenido pesadillas en que a ella le hacían daño o otras en que ella se perdía por no haber podido manejar el inglés perfectamente (Y estaba en lo correcto).

Los titulares de Seigaku iban a visitar a Ryoma todos los días para subirle el animo, no obstante él estaba en un mundo paralelo al de ellos, estaba más preocupado de como viajar que de sí mismo, por ello se mostraba más frío de lo normal con los demás y decía que de alguna forma iba a encontrar la solución para ir a buscar a la castaña. Kintaro le había ofrecido ayuda diciendo que quizás podría conseguirse un avión pero se tardaría lo mismo que el resto de los aviones, Atobe también había ofrecido sus servicios diciéndole que podría irse en su barco pero navegando igual se tardarían unos días.

Estaba que pedía ayuda a las fuerzas especiales, pero eso sería empeorar las cosas, ya que si le pedía ayuda a ellos la prensa se enteraría y Sakuno correría riesgo al ser descubierta internacionalmente. Debía pensar en un plan lo más pronto posible, estaba abrumado porque no entendía como ni el príncipe de Japón podía conseguir un avión antes de una semana, eso era inaudito.

Frente a un mesón se encontraba nuevamente reclamando por un nuevo vuelo, pero extrañamente todos los vuelos estaban comprados:

-Lo sentimos Ryoma-Sama, pero la verdad es que no nos queda ningún vuelo disponible hasta los días que le hemos señalado-

-¿Cómo es posible? Si la gente no sale mucho en esta fecha-Gruño y miró a unas personas que tenían sus pasajes con cierta malicia- Esta bien, intentaré luego-

Se acercó a ello y les ofreció una gran suma de dinero por esos pasajes, no obstante ellos lo rechazaron porque debían viajar lo más antes posible por problemas personajes.

-No creo que exista alguien que te venda sus pasajes-Suspiro Nanako apareciendo a su lado- Tranquilo, ya encontraremos algo-

-Betsuni, no me rendiré-

-Pero Echizen, deberías escuchar a tu prima que tiene razón, por ahora no podemos hacer nada-Apareció Momo a su lado

-No me iré de aquí hasta encontrar algo-

-El dinero no lo es todo-Susurro Momo- Hay gente que de verdad desea viajar y no podrás sobornarlos con dinero-

-En algo pensaré, ya verán-Gruño Ryoma- No puedo dejar que pasen más días, ella no sabe andar sola ni mucho menos maneja bien el ingles, debe estar en problemas-

-Estas tratando de decir que no confías en ella-

-No es eso, tú no entiendes Momo-Sempai-

-¿Entonces porque crees que debe estar en problemas? Deberías creer un poco más en ella-

-Es que es tan distraída…-Susurro

-Confiemos en que todo estará bien, no creo que le suceda nada-Dijo Oishi

-Máximo se podrán enamorar de ella, pero además de eso no-Sonrió Eiji

Ryoma lo observó con una mirada de odio provocando que su ira estallara, el pelirrojo no lo decía con mala intención era por molestarlo, sin embargo el ambarino con ese último comentario con mayor razón quería ir a buscarla, ya que Eiji podría tener razón.

-Eso no lo permitiré-Susurro Ryoma

-Con eso no ayudas mucho, eiji-Suspiro Oishi

-Yo solo decía, Ochibi era una broma-Río nervioso-Además si eso ocurriese tú sabes que Sakuno-Chan te ama solo a ti-

-Después de lo que pasó…comienzo a dudarlo -

-Deja de decir tonterías, shhh-Gruño Kaoru

-Esta bien, no diré nada más-

Al día siguiente Sakuno comenzaba su tercer día en la cafetería y ya se estaba acostumbrando a hablar ingles, por lo mismo los clientes ni notaban su acento extraño. Ahora a la castaña le tocaba atender las mesas, lo cuál le complicaba más, debido a que aun no tenía cierta seguridad con sí misma y temía equivocarse. Johanna le indicó que había un cliente que deseaba verla en el segundo piso, cuando ella caminó hacía él extrañada, notó que se trataba de Daniel que leía el periódico junto a la ventana.

-Hola Sakuno-Chan-Sonrió

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-El café de ayer estaba tan exquisito que pensé venir de nuevo y aprovechar de saludarte-Le cerró un ojo- ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Bien…-

-¿Quieres que después del trabajo te enseñe algunas cosas para hablar con más fluidez?-

-No quiero molestarte, debes tener cosas que hacer-

-Para nada, no hay problema-

-Pero ¿Y tus estudios?-

-Esta semana la tengo libre, como estoy cursando el sexto año de senior debo prepararme para el examen para entrar a la universidad-

-¿Senior? No entiendo a que te refieres ¿Es como secundaria?-

-Así es, después de este año debo ver que deseo estudiar y a que universidad ir-

-Sí este es tu ultimo año ¿No deberías estar ocupado?-

-No, es un año más relajado, además tengo excelentes notas. Entonces ¿Vamos a estudiar más tarde?-

-E-Esta bien-

-Entonces te vendré a ver más tarde-Sonrió

-¿Quieres un capuchino?-

-Así es, uno mediano con un trozo de pie de limón-

-Enseguida te lo traigo-

A los minutos le trajo en una bandeja todo lo que le había pedido y luego volvió a trabajar atendiendo a otras personas. Ahora que ya tenía un trabajo temporal, sólo debía ver en que institución estudiar, no obstante estaba un poco confundida, ya que Daniel le había mencionado que desde los 16 a los 17 años ella se encontraría cursando el senior y era distinto a Japón, por ello si se mantenía allí tendría que el próximo año al llegar al quinto y sexto año dar la prueba para entrar a una universidad. Siempre había soñado con estudiar en la universidad de tokio (Nihon University) que era la más grande de japón o La universidad Kanazawa que era hermosa, eso pensaba antes de descubrir que era una princesa, porque después de eso tuvo que abandonar sus sueños y acostumbrarse a que no podría estudiar nada interesante, sino que debía gobernar el país. Pero ahora tampoco podría estudiar en Japón, debía pensar en una universidad de Inglaterra que conocía varias que eran muy conocidas alrededor del mundo, pero dudaba que pudiera llegar a estudiar en algunas de ellas con su pésimo rendimiento.

Al llegar la tarde Daniel la esperaba frente a la cafetería, ella no tenía la menor idea donde irían, ya que no se había dedicado a conocer Inglaterra, su único trayecto era de su trabajo a la casa y así estos últimos días. Caminaron por unas calles de Londres, avanzando como diez cuadras hacía abajo donde se encontraron frente a un lugar llamado "Hyde Park" en el cuál entraron hasta ubicarse en una banca cercana frente a unos arboles.

-Es hermoso este lugar-Sonrió la castaña

-¿No lo conocías?-

-No, porque hace apenas cuatro días llegué y no había salido de la casa salvo si era por ir al trabajo-

-Ya veo, entonces llegaste hace poco-

-Sí…-

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tus estudios?-

-Estaba pensando en buscar alguna institución por aquí, pero como me has mencionado acerca de los cursos senior me he confundido un poco-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-

-Se supone que después de estar en él debes prepararte para entrar a la universidad…y yo aun no he decidido que estudiar-

-¿No has pensando tampoco donde?-

-Antes deseaba en dos universidades de Japón, pero después de que descubrí que era un princesa tuve que abandonar todos esos sueños-

-¿Por qué? ¿No los dejan estudiar?-

-No, apenas cumplamos 18 años nos vamos a casar y luego debemos gobernar Japón-

-¿A los 18? Había investigado por ahí que era posible a los 17, pero todo dependía de ustedes-

-Sí también lo habíamos pensado…pero ahora creo que mejor no-

-Ya veo…-Susurro y la observó como su mirada se perdía en el cielo- Sí quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar una escuela para que continúes tus estudios y después ver a que universidad estudiar, existen varias buenas. Pero las mejores dicen que están en Estados Unidos-

-Sí, lo se-Suspiro- Pero no podía ir vivir allí porque todos conocen a Ryoma y no serviría de nada, me encontraría fácilmente-

-Es verdad, leí que él vivía en antes y luego lo trasladaron a Japón-

-Sabes mucho al parecer-

-Sí, he estudiado mucho la historia de Japón y siempre he tenido ciertas dudas-

-¿Cómo cuales?-

-Son solo inquietudes, por ejemplo ¿Ustedes dos se amaban cuando decidieron que estaban comprometidos?-

-No, es más no nos agradaba la idea y yo tenía una mala opinión sobre él-

-Esas cosas me inquietan ¿Cómo pueden unir a dos personas sin su propia voluntad? Los matrimonios concertados deberían haber quedado en el pasado, no son para esta generación. Pero después de todo lograron enamorarse-

Ella solo asintió, mientras varios recuerdos de ellos giraron en su mente, recuerdos desde la primera vez que lo vio hasta que tuvo que acostumbrarse a tenerlo siempre a su lado. Su vida sin Ryoma era un poco extraña, se sentía como un pájaro sin alas, como si algo le faltara ahora, ya que de alguna forma se sentía vacía.

-Lo siento, de nuevo he preguntado cosas que no debería. Ahora vamos a estudiar-Sonrió

-Esta bien-

-¿Sabes las formas interrogativas?-

-¿Eso de pasado y presente continuo?-

-Sí ¿Sabes como armarlas?-

-Más o menos-

-Bien, empezaremos por eso-

-Tienes que tener claro esto, siempre va a ir Auxiliar + pronombre + verbo + complemento + signo de pregunta-

-Ok-

Así fue como Daniel comenzó a enseñarle a Sakuno las formas de hablar ingles y sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron volando llegando finalmente la noche. Cuando eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche decidieron marcharse, ya que según Daniel a esa hora el parque era muy peligroso para que anduvieran por allí. Como todos los días anteriores la fue a dejar a su casa y conversaron un poco más sobre diversas cosas, por supuesto el ingles había decidido no preguntarle más acerca de su ex prometido, ya que ella se ponía muy mal cuando escuchaba acerca de él, así que lo mejor era hablar de otras cosas que no le afectaran su estado de animo.

Al llegar a la casa Daniel la besó en la mejilla para luego sonreírle y marcharse, lo cuál había dejado confundida a Sakuno ya que en Japón no solían hacer eso, sólo se despedían con un gesto con la mano, pero nada más, al menos que se trataran de personas muy cercanas. Al entrar notó como su tía hablaba por teléfono con alguien en japonés, lo cuál le parecía extraño ya que mientras lo hacía la observaba preocupada diciendo "Deberías respetar su decisión".

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó extrañada la castaña

-Es tu abuela-Susurro Yuki- Al parecer quiere que regreses a Japón-

-Si quiere yo hablo con ella-

-Espera un segundo-Dejó el teléfono apoyado en la mesa y miró a la castaña- ¿Estas segura?-

-Sí, no hay problema-

-Esta bien- Le entregó el teléfono

-Hola abuela-

-Sakuno! Que bueno que contestas ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cuándo vas a volver?-

-Estoy bien y no quiero regresar a Japón-

-¿Por qué? ¿Has peleado con Ryoma?-

-No, no es eso. Simplemente no quiero regresar, estoy muy bien aquí-Mintió acerca de Ryoma, no quería meterlo en problemas-

-Vuelve por favor, Ryoma esta muy preocupado por ti –

-¿Él sabe que estoy aquí?-

-Sí, es sólo que por una extraña razón no hay pasajes para viajar a Inglaterra, lo cuál lo tiene muy desesperado, no ha dormido bien y va todos los días al aeropuerto a ver si hay. Esta tan preocupado que quería pedirle un avión a las fuerzas especiales de Japón, pero ese favor alertaría a la prensa y para no ponerte en peligro decidió no hacerlo-

-Dile que estoy bien y que no se preocupe por mí-

-Aunque le diga eso, no me va a escuchar-

-Tan terco como siempre-Susurro

-Sí, por eso debes volver-

-Lo siento abuela, pero de verdad no deseo volver por ahora, hablamos otro día para que no les salga muy caro la llamada, te quiero, nos vemos algún día, saludos a todos y que no se preocupen por mi-

-Espera, no cortes…Cuídate por favor y ojala esto se solucione pronto-Dijo la voz de su abuela al otro lado-

-Tú igual cuídate abuela, adiós-

Al cortar la llamada notó como su tía y su prima la observaban preocupadas, entonces fingió una sonrisa para calmarlas susurrando "Esta todo bien". Sin embargo ellas notaban que no era así, ya que la conocían demasiado para no darse cuenta que estaba mal y deseaba llorar. Yuki la abrazó y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda "Tranquila, todo va a salir bien", apenas pronunció esas palabras las castaña dejó caer unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos y a los pocos minutos comenzó a llorar a mares. No podía engañar a nadie, extrañaba a Ryoma y a los demás, no podía seguir así, pero pensaba que reprimiendo sus sentimientos podría ser feliz, pero no era así, esos últimos días había soñado con su ex prometido esperando con que se volvieran a encontrar.

-Se nota que lo extrañas- Dijo su prima, mientras se separaba de ella y le limpiaba las lágrimas- Y él también debe extrañarte a ti-

-Pero si quieres seguir con esto, tienes nuestro apoyo-Sonrió su tía entregándole un vaso de agua

-Gracias-

Aquella noche no pudo dormir muy bien pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando en Japón mientras ella estaba en Inglaterra, pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente, no debía seguir siendo una persona insegura, debía ser fuerte y seguir hasta el final, por ello se limpió las lágrimas y pensó en no rendirse.

A la mañana siguiente como no tenía nada que hacer, ya que solo trabajaba de lunes a miércoles, decidió levantarse temprano e ir a caminar por el parque en el que había estado la tarde anterior, era tan hermoso que creía que debía seguir recorriéndolo. Es más "Hace tiempo que no pinto" pensó la castaña decidiendo llevar un bolso con una croquera y unos lápices para ver si podía distraerse en el arte.

Eran las dos de la tarde en Japón y todos los estudiantes del Instituto se preparaban para su clase de gimnasia, todos menos el ambarino que dormía intranquilo en la terraza teniendo una pesadilla con que le sucedía algo a Sakuno. De repente el sonido de su celular lo despertó, provocando que este saltara asustado. Al contestar se trataba de un encargado del aeropuerto, quién parecía indicarle que al fin había un pasaje libre para Inglaterra y que si quería tomar ese vuelo debía estar alrededor de las siete treinta para abordarlo, "Esta bien, ahí estaré, muchas gracias" susurro el ambarino mientras se levantaba de un golpe.

-Así que aquí estabas Echizen- apareció Momo con dos sándwiches-Tienes mejor cara ¿Has recibido alguna noticia?-

-Sí, me han llamado del aeropuerto, partiré a las 19:30 a Inglaterra-

-¡Eso es bueno!-Sonrió Momo y le entregó su otro sándwich-Ten, yo invito-

-Gracias, Momo-Sempai-Lo recibió y comenzó a comer-

"Sakuno muy pronto iré por ti, así que sólo espera un poco más y estaré contigo" Pensó el ambarino mientras miraba al cielo, ya quería que llegara el momento, no soportaba un día más sin su amada prometida que definitivamente traería de vuelta a Japón.

Continuara…..

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, este capitulo lo hice un poco más extenso para avanzar más rápido con la historia, casi escribo 20 páginas, pero sólo hice 14, espero que les guste n_n**

**Muy pronto subiré la continuación y me refiero este mes XD no el próximo, como ahora me encuentro de vacaciones tengo más tiempo libre, es más pienso escribirlo ahora mismo. **

**Como se podrán dar cuenta la situación por la que están pasando Ryoma y Sakuno es un poco compleja, así que solo yo se como va a terminar esta historia jojojo xD Comenten onegai y nos vemos en otro capitulo. **

**Quiero informarles que no extenderé más el fic, el final será en el capitulo 70 y no quiero hacer más que eso, porque ya estamos en el 2013 y vengo escribiendo este fic hace seis años, ahora siete xd por ello ya me merece tener un buen final.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! Que este año sea mejor para todos ustedes n_n Arigato por sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir con la historia. **

**Sayonara! **

**-perla negra o blanca: Si se soy una mala xD amo el drama jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, muy pronto llegará a su fin. Y respecto a tu pregunta es fácil crearse una cuenta lo que es difícil es subir un fic pero cuando te crees una cuenta te puedo explicar todo eso. Mira primero entras a .net ahí te salen dos opciones Login (Que es para ingresar) y esta Sign up (Para registrarse) ahí debes seleccionar y elegir su Username, email y password y luego que tengas todo eso esta listo. Pero también te salen las opciones por sí quieres entrar con una cuenta de google, Facebook o twitter. Después cuando te crees la cuenta te enseño como subir fic n.n que es un procedimiento más largo. Cuídate! Gracias por los comentarios. **


	68. Oscuridad

"**Capitulo 68-Oscuridad"**

Sakuno estaba aburrida tener demasiado tiempo libre comenzaba a ser aburrido, realmente tener solo tres días de trabajo no era muy bueno, especialmente cuando no tienes nada que hacer el resto de los días. Sin embargo, tampoco podría decir que no había hecho nada, porque se había dedicado a pintar algunos paisajes y conocer más Londres, pero aun así estaba aburrida.

Era un día viernes por la mañana cuando de repente sintió el teléfono, cuando lo levantó temió que se tratara de otra llamada de Japón, pero para su sorpresa se trataba de su coordinadora que decía si podía ir a trabajar solo por ese día y le pagaría horas extras, ya que habían tenido problemas con unos empleados y necesitaban ayuda. La castaña victoriosa por tener algo que hacer, le dijo que iba saliendo.

En el camino se encontró con Daniel que transitaba justo por su avenida con su uniforme de su escuela, él sonrió al verla, mientras ella solo lo miraba sorprendida:

-Hola Sakuno-Chan-

-Hola Daniel-

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-Eran las doce del día

-Voy hacía la cafetería ¿Y tú vas a clases?-

-Había ido, pero nos sacaron temprano, así que ahora no tengo nada que hacer, por ello si gustas te acompañare hasta allá-

-Bueno-Sonrió

Comenzaron a caminar, entonces Daniel notó que Sakuno no se encontraba muy bien, estaba más pensativo que de lo costumbre, incluso fingía sonrisas que él podía percatarse. Para no ir directo al grano le preguntó si tenía celular, ella confundida asintió sacándolo de su bolsillo "Sin embargo no lo ocupo mucho, como me pueden llamar de Japón he pedido un nuevo número para que no me encuentren porque tiene GPS" murmuró pensando en su prometido.

-Ya veo… ¿Podrías dármelo?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-Para que estemos en contacto por supuesto-Le dedico una sonrisa

-E-Esta bien, no me lo sé de memoria aun, así que yo te llamo, dame el tuyo-

-Ok-

Luego de que ambos registraran sus celulares, siguieron avanzando, entonces notó que la castaña aun estaba pensativa ¿En que pensaría tanto? ¿Había pasado algo el día anterior? ¿A que se debía esa cara de preocupación? No quería verla así, por ello como Sakuno entraba a su servicio a las 13:00 hrs, Daniel decidió invitarla a almorzar antes de ir a su trabajo, ella no quería molestarlo, pero debía aceptar que aun no comía nada. Se sentaron al aire libre en un Restaurante, entonces Sakuno ordenó algo liviano, no podía comer mucho si después debía ir a trabajar, por ello ordenó solo una ensalada con una gaseosa y él una lazaña con una coca-cola.

-Sakuno ¿Te sucede algo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Te noto extraña hace rato ¿Qué te paso? Puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes-

-Pues…recibí una llamada de Japón-

-¿De quién?-

-De mi abuela, me decía que volviera y decía que Ryoma…estaba preocupado por mi-

-Ya veo, entonces con esa llamada ahora estas confundida ¿No?-

-Un poco…-Susurro y luego lo observó seriamente- Pero no debo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos-

-Pero ¿Fue muy grave lo que él hizo? ¿Cuándo pelearon fue por un tema muy serio?-

-Pues…la verdad fueron tonterías-

-Sí es así ¿No crees que deberían conversar mejor?-no quería ayudarla, pero si ese hombre la hacía feliz no podía hacer nada ¿O sí?-

-Es que…lo que sucedió…-Susurro, no quería decírselo, pero en estos momentos Daniel era su único amigo-

-Si no quieres hablar, no debes obligarte-Sonrió

-Es que en estos momentos…tú eres mi único amigo-Susurro-Pues lo que sucedió tal vez no es tan grave, te contaré-

Mientras Daniel escuchaba atentamente a la castaña sobre su problema, en el un hotel de londres se encontraba Ryoma dándose una ducha, el avión que le habían otorgado no había sido muy cómodo ni fue en primera clase, por lo cuál estaba muy agotado por el trayecto. Por un momento había pensado que no iba a poder llegar, porque debido a unos conflictos con unos pasajeros el vuelo había tardado en salir, en ves de haber salido a las 19:30 había salido a las 22:00 horas, lo cuál había enfurecido a Ryoma, porque no entendía como podían tratarlo así. Por esto, había llegado a Inglaterra a las 10 de la mañana, pero como debía descansar antes de partir con todas sus maletas, había decidido primero dirigirse hacía su hotel y acomodar sus cosas, pidió ser lo más discreto posible por su estadía allí, así que no pidió guardaespaldas ni mucho menos autos lujosos, solo pidió que un hombre lo acompañara y ese hombre no era ni mas ni menos que su mejor amigo Momo, quién mientras este se daba una ducha, él se dedicaba a ver los nuevos canales que tenían. No podían evitar pedir un hotel normal, porque si el aeropuerto había sido un fracaso, no podía confiar en un hotel común, así que habían pedido uno más lujoso.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, entonces salió el ambarino con una toalla en el pelo, mientras que otra para cubrirle las extremidades, tras secarse y vestirse salió hacía la "Pequeña" sala de estar donde se encontraba el chico de cabello negro viendo televisión, "Echizen al fin sales. Ahora que estamos los dos listos, podemos ir a buscar a Sakuno-Chan, ¿Sabes donde viven sus parientes?" dijo Momo y el ambarino asintió.

Caminaron por las calles buscando con GPS el lugar donde ahora se hospedaría la castaña, no tardaron mucho en llegar, porque esa casa estaba muy cerca de donde se encontraban los hoteles, contando que no habían ido en auto, sino más bien a pie, llegando a darles las 14:30 de la tarde.

Al llegar allí se encontraron con una reja blanca, era una casa no tan grande como el Palacio, pero tampoco era tan pequeña, era hermosa de un color lúcuma que estaba rodeada de flores. Al tocar el timbre salió una joven de unos dieciocho o diecinueve años a recibirlos, tenía el cabello castaño como Sakuno, pero este era corto y sus ojos eran almendrados:

-Hola, mi nombre es Ryoma Echizen y vine a ver a Sakuno Ryusaki ¿Se encuentra?-

-Ohh…ya veo…tú eres Ryoma-Sama-Susurro

-Así es, y yo soy Takeshi Momoshiro-Sonrió su amigo-Mucho gusto

-El gusto es mio-Sonrió la castaña- Pues verás, Sakuno salió hace unas horas-

-¿Sola? ¿A dónde fue?-Dijo preocupado Ryoma

-Si, ya se maneja sola, así que no tienes que preocuparte-Sonrió-Y sobre tu otra pregunta fue a trabajar a la cafetería-

-¿Trabajar? Así que Sakuno-Chan ya encontró empleo-Sonrió Momo-¿Y donde queda ese lugar?-

-Pues…tengo la dirección adentro, pero no sé si pueda decirles donde es-

-¿Por qué no puedes?- Preguntó Momo

-Porque ella no quiere volver a Japón, y si se entera que ustedes están aquí, no sé como podría reaccionar. Al principio cuando llego no se veía muy bien y siento que ahora por fin esta mejorando y-

-Por favor déjame hablar con ella, todo esto fue un malentendido-La observó el ambarino seriamente- Yo amo a Sakuno más que nada en este mundo y no haría algo para hacerla sufrir-

-Ohh nunca pensé que serías capaz de decir eso-Se sorprendió Momo y miró a la prima de Sakuno- Sí este chico dijo eso es por algo, Ryoma nunca ha sido de esos que expresan lo que sienten así de fácil, él siempre oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos, así que por favor…te lo pido ayúdanos-

-Yo…-Los observó y luego suspiro-Esta bien-

Les dio la dirección esperando no arrepentirse más tarde, no quería que Sakuno siguiera sufriendo y al mismo tiempo tampoco quería alejarse de ella de nuevo, desde que estaba comprometida con el príncipe de Japón que no podía verla muy seguido, salvo si era a través de noticias internacionales que rara vez salían en la tv.

Sakuno ya se encontraba en la cafetería, esta vez le tocaba en la caja registradora, y Daniel la observaba de una mesa cercana mientras leía el periódico. Era cierto que ese día había más gente de lo normal, pero no parecía ser un trabajo pesado, al contrario estaba feliz de ser útil a los demás y principalmente de tener una forma de pasar el tiempo. Johanna la llamó para felicitarla por su buen trabajo mientras no venía nadie a la caja, lo cuál alegró mucho a la castaña "Gracias a ti que me has enseñado todo lo que debo saber", "Tienes un cliente, Sakuno-Chan" dijo Johanna, Sakuno se giró hacía la caja sin ver de quién se trataba diciendo automáticamente "Good afternoon" al no escuchar la respuesta del cliente se percató de quién era.

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-Sakuno, al fin te encuentro-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-He venido junto con Momo-Sempai a buscarte, él me espera ahora afuera-

-Ya veo…-Susurro y su corazón comenzó a latir

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Ahora no puedo, tengo que trabajar hasta las seis, estoy haciendo horas extras-

-No necesitas trabajar, si en el Palacio tenemos dinero-

-Sí lo necesito, porque no quiero depende de ti, necesito mi propio dinero, además no volveré a Japón-

-¿Por qué no? Sakuno tenemos que hablar, por favor dame un minuto-

-Este no es el momento Ryoma- Salió de la caja y se puso frente a él-Tienes suerte que aun no venga ningún cliente, pero por favor podemos hablar después, ahora no es el momento-

-No me iré, sino vienes conmigo-La iba a tomar de la mano, cuando alguien se interpuso en su mano y se puso delante de ella-

-¿Sucede algo? Sakuno-Chan-Apareció Daniel -¿Este sujeto te esta molestando?-

-No sé quien eres, pero no te metas-Gruño Ryoma

-Si me meto, Sakuno-Chan es mi amiga-

-Y yo soy su prometido-

-mmm así que tú eres el famoso Ryoma Echizen, por eso te me hacías familiar- Sonrió

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Daniel Monroe y he estudiado toda la historia de Japón así que se quién eres allá-

-Entonces si estas también enterado de que Sakuno es mi prometido ¿Por qué interfieres?-

-Porque si ella no quiere irse, deberías respetar su opinión. Además si quieres hablar con ella deberías esperar a que este desocupada ¿No la has escuchado? Ahora tiene cosas que hacer-

-Pero esto es más importante que un simple trabajo-

-Sí sigues con esa actitud lo único que vas a terminar ganando es que no quiera volver a hablar contigo. Si no me crees, preguntémosle a ella ¿Sakuno-Chan quién tiene la razón yo o él?-

-¿Por qué la haces elegir? Si sabemos que-

-Ryoma…Daniel tiene razón, ¡deberías entender que este no es el momento de hablar!, si me respetas deberías también tomar en cuenta lo que estoy haciendo ahora y no interponerte. Cuando termine de trabajar hablaremos, pero ahora quiero pedirte que esperes… o te vayas-Lo observó seriamente, dejando a Ryoma confundido

-Esta bien-Suspiro- Lo siento-Y caminó hacía la salida dejando a la castaña con los ojos nublados, quería llorar, pero no podía en esos momentos no frente a Daniel ni mucho menos quería que alguien más la viera así-

-Estuvo bien, no te preocupes-Susurro Daniel acariciándole el pelo

-¿Realmente…estuvo…bien? Tal vez fui muy dura, pero tuve que hacerlo-

-Sakuno ¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó la coordinadora con el nombre de Julia- ¿Estas segura que quieres hacer las horas extras hoy?-

-Sí, si quiero. No hay problema-Fingió una sonrisa

-¿Segura? Si quieres lo haces otro día y-

-No, de verdad estoy bien y caminó hacía la caja registradora- Estoy lista para todo-

-Bueno, cualquier cosa me avisas-

Daniel la observó preocupado, ella realmente intentaba ser fuerte al igual que el resto de los japoneses, siempre le había llamado la atención la forma en como vivían sin rendirse, exigiéndose mucho cada día y evitando demostrar sus sentimientos. La castaña solo pensaba en las palabras que había dicho recientemente, era la primera vez en días que veía al ambarino y no podía creer que después de todo eso…hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarlo de ese modo.

Ryoma cuando salió de la cafetería, Momo lo esperaba preocupado había notado por la ventana como él se había enfrentado a otro chico desconocido, tenía deseos de preguntarle quién era y que le había dicho, pero con solo verlo decidió que era mejor callar, "¿Qué vamos a hacer, Echizen?" preguntó Momo, pero el ambarino no respondió estaba sumido en sus recuerdos recientes cuando Sakuno por primera vez en la vida le había gritado y había dicho crueles palabras que nunca pensaría que habrían venido de ella.

-Vamos-

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tienes esa voz?-

-No es nada, creo que nuevamente arruine todo y la presione mucho-

-¿Por qué lo dices? No me asustes, Echizen-

-Le dije que trabajar es una tontería porque si teníamos dinero suficiente en el Palacio no debía hacerlo, pero ella me dijo que no quería depender de mi y que no volvería a Japón. Además por primera vez me gritó y dijo cosas que en realidad tiene razón-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-Creo que he sido un tonto nuevamente, debería escuchar antes de hablar ¿Verdad?-Suspiro

-¿Y quién era ese chico?-

-Un amigo de ella…-Apretó los puños- Daniel Monroe, parece que él la quiere, la forma en como la protegió, además que ella lo apoyo…temo que la voy a perder por mis propios errores-

-No digas eso, Echizen-

"En fin, vámonos de este lugar" diciendo esto comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel, Ryoma no podía aun superar ese recuerdo de la castaña, definitivamente ahora se veía más fuerte que cuando se fue, incluso su mirada se había vuelto más fría, la forma en como había sido con él ahora le recordaba mucho a él.

Todos esperaban un día soleado en Inglaterra, debido a que se encontraban a principios de abril y por ello les parecía extraño que todo estuviera nublado y los cielos los amenazaran con lluvia, era algo inusual que pasaba una vez en siglos.

Sin embargo, eso no era un problema para el ambarino que a toda costa quería despejar su mente, por ello había deseado ir a jugar tenis a unas canchas que se encontraban en el "Hyde Park" junto a Momo había decidido acompañarlo para que charlaran un momento sobre lo que había pasado hace unas horas, aun seguía muy preocupado porque el ambarino actuaba extraño, no se le veía enfadado ni serio como otras veces, al contrario se veía muy deprimido y pensativo.

-¿En que piensas? Echizen- Le lanzó una pelota

-En ella…-Susurro y le devolvió la pelota no con la misma fuerza que él

-¿Qué te dijo exactamente para que estuvieras así?-Comenzó a darle bote a la pelota contra el suelo, para después hacer un saque

-No quiero decirlo-Suspiro devolviendo la pelota un poco más fuerte

-Debe haber sido muy fuerte lo que te dijo, para que rechaces así mis saques-Rió- Significa que en estos momentos fácilmente podría vencerte

-Haz lo que quieras-

-Tranquilo, era un chiste-

-No estoy para bromas ahora-

-Lo se, pero si quieres distraerte toma este juego en serio, comienzas a asustarme Echizen-

-Tienes razón, juguemos-Lo observó seriamente

Momo asintió y comenzó el haciendo el servicio, Ryoma poco a poco comenzaba a concentrarse más en el juego olvidando lo que ella le había dicho, no obstante no podía olvidar el rostro de ese chico engreído que se había interpuesto entre ellos, por ello cuando venía una pelota hacía él imagino que era un golpe de Daniel y lo devolvió raudamente, logrando que Momo no lo alcanzara a esquivar, acabando con su servicio. Su mejor amigo no entendía a que se debía ese cambio, pero sí eso lo hacía sentirse mejor, estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo.

Estuvieron jugando allí toda la tarde hasta llegar el anochecer, cuando eran alrededor de las seis y media de la tarde Momo se sentía hambriento y había invitado a Ryoma a comer un poco de comida inglesa, no obstante el ambarino decía que pasaba por ahora, porque quería unos minutos para caminar. Momo asintió llevándose las raquetas de ambos, mientras el príncipe recorría el parque.

Caminó por alrededor de una laguna, donde aun había pequeños cisnes nadando, se veían tan tranquilos y felices que sentía envidia de ellos. Se sentó en una banca frente a ellos y comenzó a observarlos mientras pensaba en ella, recordaba su fría mirada preguntándose si él la había mirado del mismo modo alguna vez. Comenzó a recordar algunos momentos en que estuvo con ella, extrañaba tenerla a su lado, pero ahora sentía que no sería tan fácil como esperaba.

El sonido de unas pisadas hizo voltear al ambarino preocupado de que se tratara de alguien peligroso, sabiendo que ahora no se encontraba con su raqueta en su poder para defenderse. Entonces su corazón empezó a latir inconscientemente al notar que la persona que transitaba por ese lugar a esas horas era justo la misma en quién había estado pensando todo este tiempo:

-Sakuno… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo debería preguntar yo-

-Es peligroso que camines por estos alrededores a estas horas-

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme sola-

-Seguro- dijo con ironía

-Sí segura-Bufó

-Me sorprende que Monroe te haya dejado venir aquí sola, parece que no te cuida también como debería-

-Él siempre esta conmigo, no deberías hablar mal de él sin conocerlo-Gruño- Hoy tenía algo que hacer por eso no pudo acompañarme-

-Nada debería ser más importante que tú, debería saberlo-

-Tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso…-Susurro confundida, no entendía porque estaba diciendo esas cosas ¿Qué le estaba pasando?-

-Es cierto-Se levantó de la banca y la miró a los ojos- Me he equivocado, pero ahora he venido a enmendarlos, ¿Por qué no quieres regresar a Japón?-

-Porque estoy mejor ahora…-Mintió- Y no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo otra vez-

-Después de todo, estas diciendo lo mismo que yo entendí anteriormente y que decías que era un malentendido-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que estas admitiendo que eres feliz sin nuestro compromiso y siendo una persona corriente- La observó fríamente- Escucha lo que has dicho e interprétalo ¿Es lo mismo no?-

-"No me refería a eso"-Pensó la castaña observándolo, pero no podía dejarse llevar nuevamente por sus sentimientos, debía demostrar que no sentía nada- Me da lo mismo lo que pienses de mi, Ryoma. Pero si quieres entenderlo de este modo, esta bien…creo que soy feliz ahora que tengo libertad-

-"Lo ha dicho…"-Pensó el ambarino observándola- Bien! Si quieres libertad, entonces quedémonos así-

-Por mi no hay ningún problema-Gruño y lo miró fríamente nuevamente- Gracias por todo, Ryoma Echizen-

-Lo mismo digo- Susurro mirando hacía otro lado

-Entonces es un adiós para siempre-

-Así es, suerte con tu nueva vida Sakuno Ryusaki. Te deseo lo mejor-

-Gracias, espero que tu también disfrutes tu nueva vida y ojala algún día puedas encontrar a alguien que si pueda comprenderte y te ame más de lo que yo sentí por ti alguna vez…-Se sacó el anillo y lo dejo sobre la banca, para luego caminar en sentido contrario a él en silencio.

Ryoma quedo confundido ¿A que se refería con "Alguna vez?", por primera vez en su vida sentía como si su corazón estaba siendo presionado, una gran angustia se vino encima de él, más grande que la que había sentido cuando ella se había marchado. ¿Era un adiós definitivo? Significaba que el lazo que los unía por fin había sido cortado para siempre… ¿Por qué sentía que quería llorar? Nadie lo había hecho llorar nunca, ni por un golpe, ni por una herida, ni por un reto, pero ahora en esos precisos momentos sentía que quería hacerlo…

Sakuno por su parte cuando ya estaba muy lejos del ambarino, sintió que ya no podía reprimir más sus emociones…sin verlo venir muchas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por sus mejillas, llegando a sus labios, se sentían saladas, pero además de eso sentía como si su corazón era presionado, como si alguien lo sacudiera. Su llanto fue más y más fuerte, hasta que comenzó a dolerle el pecho, ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que quería morir? Estaba apunto de retroceder e ir a buscar su ex prometido, pero no podía…el lazo que los unía había desaparecido. Sentía que iba a morir en vida en esos momentos, nunca había sentido una sensación así, nunca ni siquiera cuando se había marchado de Japón, ahora era peor que eso, sentía un dolor tan grande en el pecho que comenzaba a atormentarla. Corrió camino hacía su casa al notar que comenzaban a caer gotas desde el cielo, quería alejarse de allí lo más rápido que podía, no quería quedarse más tiempo sabiendo que pronto se retractaría. Amaba a Ryoma más que a nada en el mundo y era por eso mismo que ahora se encontraba arrepentida de lo que había hecho…Quería tenerlo a su lado siempre, pero si esto era lo mejor para ambos…se rendiría.

Continuará….

Konichiwa!

Ahora me van a odiar más por esto ¿Verdad? XD Cosas así tienen que pasar, bueno decidí escribir este capitulo de inmediato para no hacer esperar más. No sé cuando subiré el siguiente, pero lo más seguro que dentro de unas semanas, los dejaré con la intriga jojojo

Espero que les guste este capitulo (O talvez no XD)

Dejen sus comentarios

Arigato por comentar, como saben quedan tan solo dos capítulos del fic

Sayonara!


	69. Nuevo comienzo (Penultimo capitulo)

"**Capitulo 69-Nuevo comienzo"**

En medio de la oscuridad y la lluvia que amenazaba su cabeza, Momo caminaba por el Parque en el que había dejado a su mejor amigo, estaba muy preocupado porque hace horas que no respondía su celular ni había dado señales de vida, por lo cuál había decidido ir a buscarlo. Recorrió cada lugar del parque, incluso en las canchas donde habían jugado y no había señales de él, preocupado empezó a llamarlo por todos lados, "Echizen ¿Dónde estás?" susurro mientras caminaba por una laguna que apenas se podía percibir, ya que debido a la lluvia y la oscuridad que había no podía identificar quién estaba allí. Llamó nuevamente a su celular, entonces sintió la canción que sonaba a lo lejos, siguiéndola poco a poco notó como el celular estaba tirado bajo un árbol y al mirar hacía arriba noto que en la copa del gran pino en lo más alto se encontraba Ryoma sentado sobre uno de los brazos del árbol, sus ojos no se podían distinguir, ya que como siempre los ocultaba con su gorra.

-Echizen ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó, pero este no respondió- ¿Estas bien?-Nuevamente él no respondió-¡Por favor habla!-Exclamo-¿Te ocurrió algo?-

-Bet…su…ni-Susurro

"¿Por qué tienes esa voz? Pareciera como si tú hubieras…no me digas que… ¿Estabas llorando?" preguntó nuevamente su mejor amigo, pero al no oír respuesta decidió que lo mejor era subir a verlo, dejo el paraguas a un lado y con dificultad comenzó a subir, pensaba que con ese acto él le iba a decir algo, pero ni siquiera suspiro ni le gritó algo, solo había silencio en medio de la lluvia, lo cuál lo hacía más dramático.

Se sentó en uno de los brazos del árbol donde se encontraba él y lo observó de cerca "Vamos Echizen, no me preocupes, bajemos y vamos al hotel, sino lo haces pescaras un resfriado" Susurro Momo, "A estas alturas…nada es importante" Susurro fríamente. El chico de pelo negro no entendía que le sucedía al ambarino, aunque intentaba hablarle solo daba respuestas cortas y no mostraban crueldad en ellas, sino debilidad ¿Qué le sucedía para que estuviera así? Cansado intentó sacarle la gorra de su cabeza, pero fue detenido por la mano de Ryoma que raudamente afirmo su gorra.

-No lo hagas, Momo-Sempai-

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que me estas ocultando?-

-No es importante-

-Debe serlo para que actúes así, estas peor a como lo estabas hace unas horas ¿Sucedió algo con Sakuno-Chan?-

-No sé de que hablas, estoy bien-

-No me has respondido… ¿Sakuno tiene que ver con esto?-Al esperar la respuesta del ambarino y no obtenerla, suspiro-Ya veo…así que es un sí-

-¡No he dicho eso! Estoy bien ¿Puedes dejarme tranquilo por una vez? Momo-Sempai-Gruño

-No, no lo haré si estas en estas condiciones-

-¿Qué condiciones? ¿No ves que estoy bien?- Gruño una vez más sin mostrar sus ojos

-No lo estas-Momo le sacó la gorra raudamente dejando a la vista sus ojos ámbar que estaban húmedos-De verdad…no lo estas, Echizen. Tus ojos demuestran lo contrario-Le devolvió su gorra, mirándolo preocupado

-Si lo estoy…-Susurro- No son lágrimas, solo están húmedos por la lluvia-Se volvió a poner la gorra y de un salto bajo del árbol-

-¡Espera Echizen!, entiendo que quieras estar solo-Comenzó a bajar del árbol- Pero no puedo hacerlo si estas en ese estado-

-Realmente eres un fastidio, Momo-Sempai-

-Y lo seguiré siendo si no me cuentas-Lo miró seriamente

-Lo se…-Suspiro y vio como su amigo lo observaba esperando una respuesta- Me he encontrado con Sakuno hace unas horas y…lo he vuelto a arruinar-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si debe haber alguna forma en que todo se arregle-

-No, esta vez no hay vuelta atrás, todo ha terminado…-Dijo sacando un anillo de su bolsillo dejando a Momo confuso-Me lo ha devuelto, eso significa que no se puede hacer nada-

-Quizás lo hizo precipitadamente, ella debe estar igual que tú ahora, deberías buscarla y hablar-

-No lo sé... ella se ve distinta a como era antes, se ha vuelto más fuerte y más fría. Y temo que la estoy perdiendo, es como si la persona a quien yo amaba ahora este desapareciendo-

-No digas eso, estoy seguro que ella debe ser la misma de siempre, tal vez solo esta un poco sensible ahora. No puede haber cambiado tanto en un par de días-

-Si la pierdo, me odiaría el resto de la vida…o más bien no sé si podría seguir viviendo sin ella a mi lado-

-Echizen, no pienses cosas suicidas ahora, entiendo que la quieras, pero no vas a acabar con tu vida si no vuelven a estar juntos ¿O sí?-

-Quién sabe-

-Comienzas a asustarme…-Susurro y lo tomo de los hombros- Por favor reacciona, si de verdad amas a Sakuno debes estar bien y no rendirte, este puede no ser el final-Ryoma no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, aun tenía la mirada perdida quién sabe donde-

-Pero si ella es feliz sin mi, no debería hacer nada para cambiarlo-

-No creo que ella sea feliz sin ti, y tú tampoco lo eres sin ella-

-Su felicidad va primero, si no quiere volver a verme, me alejaré-

-¿Y que va a pasar contigo? ¿La olvidarás?-

-No, nunca la olvidaré…pero no puedo hacer nada-

Mientras Momo intentaba hacer recapacitar a Ryoma que parecía un zombi, alguien los observaba en silencio, quién no entendía porque tenía ganas de interferir y decirles la verdad, pero no podía o ¿No quería?

Al día siguiente, eran las doce del día y la castaña seguía acostada en su cama, Yuki la había ido a ver varias veces en el día para ir a ofrecerle comida, pero ella pasaba diciendo que no tenía hambre y se notaba que tenía sus ojos hinchados por llorar toda la noche. Tanto su prima como su tía estaban muy preocupadas por ella, Yuki sospechaba cuál era el motivo por el que se encontraba así y sentía que ella tenía la culpa. Justo ese día ambas tenían que salir a comprar unas telas para hacer unos vestidos, ya que la tía de ella hacía trajes elegantes como trabajo y Yuki se había ofrecido a acompañarla, sin embargo se sentía triste de dejar a su prima sola en esos momentos.

Sakuno lloró todo el día y no comió nada, se sentía tan triste que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, en lo poco que había dormido el día anterior había soñado con Ryoma y había despertado varias veces llorando, por unos momentos pensaba que lo que habían vivido había sido un sueño y en la realidad seguían juntos, pero no era así.

A eso de las tres de la tarde, su celular comenzó a sonar, al ver de quién se trataba decidió no contestar, sin embargo el celular sonó y sonó alrededor de cinco veces más, por lo cuál la castaña no sabía que hacer, así que rendida contesto.

-Sakuno-Chan ¿Te sucede algo?-Dijo Daniel al otro lado del teléfono

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Ya veo…-Suspiro-Se trata de Ryoma Echizen ¿Verdad?-

-S-Sí…-Susurro

-¿Quieres hablar? Estoy afuera en estos momentos-

-¿Afuera donde?-

-Fuera de tu casa-

-Ohh…no lo sé, Daniel-No quería ver a nadie ni mucho menos que él la viera de esa forma

-Vamos, si me cuentas quizás te sentirás mejor-

-E-Esta bien-Suspiro y colgó

Fue al baño a peinarse un poco e intento lavarse la cara para evitar que sus ojos se vieran tan hinchados, no obstante ni la base de su prima, ni nada podía ocultar su tristeza, así que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Agradecía haberse duchado en la mañana tras la pesadilla, porque ahora se encontraba vestida y no tendría que hacerlo esperar tanto.

Abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar, en el momento que se sentaron en el comedor, por alguna razón se sintió nerviosa ya que era la primera vez que estaba solo con él en esa casa, esperaba que no llegara nadie temprano para que no surgiera algún malentendido otra vez.

-No te ves bien…-Dijo Daniel, notando como sus ojos estaban hinchados

-No lo estoy…-

-¿Te has encontrado con Ryoma ayer?-

-S-Sí…y hemos hablado-

-¿Sobre que exactamente?-

-No puedo decirlo, pero en pocas palabras…todo termino, porque volvimos a pelear y nuevamente lo arruiné-

-¿Por qué dices eso? No creo que hayas sido capaz de arruinarlo, quizás expresarte solo tus verdaderos sentimientos-

-No lo creo, yo realmente lo extrañaba y quería estar con él, pero dije cosas que no sé exactamente de donde salieron-Sus ojos se volvieron a nublarse- Ahora no lo volveré a ver nunca más y él debe odiarme…-

-"No es así"-Pensó Daniel recordando la escena que había visto en el parque el día anterior y al notar como la castaña comenzaba a llorar, sin pensarlo la abrazó- No debes lamentarte por ello, no tienes la culpa de nada-

-Si la tengo-Comenzó a llorar en su hombro-Aunque ambos nos dijimos cosas crueles, aun así fue mi culpa por haberle hecho entender que yo estaba bien sin él…es cierto que ahora tengo un poco más de libertad, pero en ningún momento quise decir que mi vida era mejor sin él…-

-Lo se…-Suspiro y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda-Todo va a estar bien-

-No, no lo va a estar. No puedo seguir con esta farsa-Susurro- Yo lo amo…nunca lo olvide y todo lo que le dije son mentiras, lo hice quizás porque estaba enfadada por las cosas que decía y para no dejarme vencer por él, por culpa del orgullo…Pero desearía volver a lo que era antes, lo extraño mucho, pero si él quiere que nos quedemos así, no puedo hacer nada-Y se separó de Daniel para limpiarse las lágrimas-

-Veo que lo amas mucho-

-Sí…Daniel te quiero pedir un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Puedes dejarme sola? Por favor- Lo miró con su mirada triste

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa me llamas-Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacía la puerta

-Gracias…y lo siento-

-No te preocupes, entiendo por lo que estas pasando-

-Gracias por entender-Lo acompaño a la puerta

-Sakuno…-

-¿Sí?-

-Yo…-

-Dime-

-No, nada-Sonrió, pensando si era lo correcto no decirle lo que había visto en el parque-Nos vemos

Daniel salió por la puerta y caminó en dirección contraria para dirigirse a su casa, estaba tan preocupado por la situación de la castaña que no sabía si estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo, lo mejor era decirle la vez para que no sufriera más, pero ¿Estaba bien hacerlo para él?

Por esa misma calle transitaba un chico alto de cabello negro que iba hacía ese mismo lugar que había salido recién el castaño para hablar con la Princesa. Tocó el timbre y al minuto salió ella con los ojos hinchados, al ver a Momoshiro frente a su reja, confundida lo hizo pasar, ya que al parecer tenía que decirle algo importante, porque la observaba muy agotado. Le sirvió un vaso de agua y se sentó en el sillón del frente para esperar que hablara. Después de unos minutos la observó seriamente y comenzó a hablar.

-Sakuno-Chan, la razón de mi visita es porque quiero hablarte de Echizen- Dijo por fin, viendo como la castaña tenía los ojos hinchados y parecía que quería llorar en ese preciso instante-Como veo tu también estas mal por lo que paso ayer-

-¿Te lo ha contado?-

-Un poco…-Susurro y luego volvió a mirarla seriamente- Sabes es la primera vez que veo a Echizen así, incluso cuando te viniste a Inglaterra él estaba muy mal y preocupado, iba todos los días al aeropuerto a suplicar porque le dieran un avión para venir a verte, pero no habían por una extraña razón estaban todos agotados. Él estuvo muy mal estos días y cuando recibió una llamada en el Instituto…por fin volvió a sonreír aunque fuese por unos momentos, ya que al fin le habían otorgado un avión para venir a verte-

-Me enteré un poco sobre esa situación por mi abuela-

-Y cuando llegamos por fin, él estaba decidido a encontrarte para que hablaran y cuando vinimos aquí, tu prima no quería darnos tu dirección del trabajo, pero entonces Echizen dijo lo que realmente sentía por ti y que había venido aquí para remediarlo todo. Fue raro escucharlo decir algo así en frente de mí, porque siempre ocultaba sus sentimientos-

-¿Hablaron con Yuki? Entonces ella sabía que ustedes estaban aquí-Susurro, entendiendo porque su prima actuaba extraño

-Sí, después de eso nos dirigimos hacía tu cafetería y no sé exactamente que pasó allí, me contó algunas cosas, pero no fue muy especifico. Solo te digo lo que vi, Echizen actuaba extraño, no se veía ni molesto ni enfadado, sino que se encontraba triste y pensativo. Intenté subirle el animo jugando tenis, pero ni siquiera tomaba en serio el tenis…fue raro, por un momento pensé que sería mi oportunidad para ganarle-Sonrió- Pero eso sería aprovecharme de la situación-

-"Ni siquiera jugó tenis bien… ¿Es eso posible?"-Pensó la castaña escuchando como Momo proseguía con la historia

-Ayer después de jugar dijo que se quedaría en el parque dando vueltas para pensar, como no podía entrometerme más, lo dejé. Entonces pasaron varias horas, eran alrededor de las once de la noche y no llegaba al hotel, por lo cuál decidí llamarlo un par de veces, pero no había rastros de él, ni siquiera tenía el GPS activado como para encontrarlo-

-¿No llegó a dormir…?-

-Me dirigí al parque y comencé a buscarlo por todos lados, entonces cerca de la laguna lo encontré arriba de un árbol, intente animarlo a que bajara, pero él no respondía-Suspiro-Por ello tuve que subir hacía lo más alto del árbol e ir hablar con él, discutimos un poco porque no me quería decir lo que le sucedía, entonces le quite la gorra…y vi sus ojos…nunca pensé que iba a llegar el día que vería a Echizen llorar-

-No puede ser…-Susurro, no podía creerlo ¿Ryoma llorando?-

-Así fue, entre ayer y hoy ha parecido ser un verdadero zombi, no reacciona cuando le hablo y tiene la mirada perdida en pensamientos que nadie puede leer. Es por eso que vengo a hablar contigo hoy, más que contarte todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero manipularte a que sientas lastima por él y vayas a buscarlo. Para nada, te cuento estas cosas porque sé que tú y Ryoma se aman más que a nada en el mundo y ahora que te veo, me doy cuenta que no solo esta sufriendo él, sino también tú. Deberían arreglar sus problemas y volver a estar juntos. Porque con esas disputas lo único que están consiguiendo es hacerse más daño ¿Por qué no hablan seriamente y se escuchan el uno al otro? Deberían dejar el orgullo de lado y que sus corazones hablen de una vez por todas-

-Yo…-

-No me digas nada a mi, mejor ve a decírselo a Ryoma, si quieres hablar con él, ahora pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en ese parque…sino esta jugando, debe estar pensando. Gracias por escuchar, y espero que vuelvan a estar juntos- Sonrió Momo y salió por la puerta-Adiós Sakuno-

Ante la inesperada conversación con Momoshiro, Sakuno quedo confundida ¿Realmente había pasado todo eso? ¿O acaso él lo había dicho solo porque era su mejor amigo? Estaba un poco dudosa sobre lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía si acaso necesitaba más pruebas tal vez para decidirse o era acaso ella la del problema, la que se dejaba engañar por su orgullo y no seguía a su corazón.

En Japón se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio escuchando atentamente lo que decía su paciente de ojos carmesí. En tan solo unos días sentía que había avanzado mucho con su paciente Takumi Ryusaki, quién le había contado que varias veces soñaba con el nacimiento de una bebe que llevaba su mismo apellido, pero no podía escuchar su nombre y que otras veces soñaba que jugaba con esa pequeña. Todos esos sueños señalaban que recordaba borrosamente a Sakuno en sus sueños. Intentaba recordarle sobre el accidente, pero extrañamente no recordaba muy bien, como que recordaba todos los recuerdos previos después del accidente, pero no antes. Eso era lo que más le interesaba a la psicoanalista, porque había algo que estaba bloqueando sus recuerdos.

Así que para ayudarlo a recordar, comenzó a contarle una historia similar a la suya varias veces, hasta que de repente al hombre se le vino un recuerdo borroso de un auto chocando y de una mujer que sangraba…pero no podía recordar quién era, solo sentía que amaba mucho a esa mujer. April al notar que el hombre comenzaba a sudar, pensó que lo mejor era que continuaran otro día, porque era suficiente por ahora que había avanzado mucho. Entonces Takumi se levantó raudamente y comenzó a tener dolores de cabeza…"Creo que algo recuerdo…ella era mi esposa y la niña con la que soñaba siempre es…Saku…no recuerdo su nombre" susurro. Con eso habían avanzado un montón, por ello April despidió al paciente y le dijo que se tranquilizara porque se verían en la próxima visita.

En Inglaterra eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, cuando decidieron volver Yuki y su tía a la casa, donde encontraron a la castaña de ojos carmesí en su habitación mirando hacía el techo, al parecer ahora si se había comido una manzana, pero además de eso seguía igual que siempre. Su prima decidió ir a hablar con ella para ver como seguía:

-Sakuno ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Un poco mejor…pero algo confundida, me han venido a visitar Daniel y Momo-

-¿De verdad? ¿Los dos juntos o por separado?-

-Por separado y…debo hacerte una pregunta ¿Ryoma habló contigo para que le dieras mi dirección del trabajo?-

-Sí…Él se veía tan desesperado y triste que pensé que sería lo mejor para ambos-

-¿Cuáles fueron exactamente sus palabras?-

-Dijo "Por favor déjame hablar con ella, todo esto fue un malentendido. Yo amo a Sakuno más que nada en este mundo y no haría algo para hacerla sufrir", con esas palabras y su mirada triste, no pude decirle que no.

-Ya veo…-

-Sakuno, sabes yo tuve varios problemas en mi adolescencia, tuve varios novios y puedo identificar cuando alguien esta mintiendo, porque ya aprendí a ver quienes dicen la verdad y quienes no. Por ello, siento que ese chico no esta mintiendo, creo que él realmente te ama, por lo que me han contado que ha hecho todo este tiempo…Quiero lo mejor para ti prima y lo sabes, por esto no puedo obligarte a que creas en sus palabras, pero por favor no cometas locuras solo por orgullo, debes escuchar a tu corazón y dejar todo lo demás-

-Es lo mismo que me dijo Momo-Sempai-Susurro- Creo que quizás me deje llevar por querer ser más fuerte y he sido una tonta…-

Antes que Yuki pudiera decirle algo más, sintió que tocaron la puerta atrás de ella al abrir la habitación pudo ver a Daniel un poco agotado, Sakuno lo observó sorprendida ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Además porque estaba tan cansado? ¿Había pasado algo? Yuki después de ver a su prima de forma interrogante como preguntándole si los dejaba solo y vio que ella asintió, salió por la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? Daniel-Preguntó la castaña incorporándose en la cama-

-Yo tengo algo importante que decirte-

-Te escucho…-

-Lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes…-Susurro y volvió a mirarla fijamente- Ayer vi a Ryoma junto con su amigo en el parque y…-

Daniel comenzó a contarle todo lo que había escuchado el día anterior, Sakuno comenzó a sentirse aliviada de enterarse que todo lo que Momo le había dicho era verdad, sí Ryoma estaba de la misma forma que ella entonces significaba que aun la amaba. Tras escuchar todo, más la disculpa del castaño, se levantó de la cama y sacó del closet un abrigo, "Gracias por todo" le sonrió, "No tienes que agradecerme de nada, te deseo lo mejor Sakuno-Chan" le sonrió Daniel y ella salió por la puerta dejando a su prima confundida, no obstante él les explico lo que sucedía y que no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

Sakuno corrió hacía el parque, como eran pasado las siete y media comenzaba a oscurecerse todo, además el cielo se tornaba nublado, no sabía si iba a llover o no, no tenía idea y no le importaba, ya que lo único que quería era reunirse lo más pronto posible con Ryoma para hablar sobre todo.

El ambarino por su parte estaba sentado en una banca frente a una gran pileta pensando en ella, aun no podía creer que la había perdido, intento dar ánimos así mismo, entonces empezó a analizar la situación y no entendía porque él tenía la culpa, si ella había sido la que había dicho que era feliz sin él…No estaba seguro realmente sobre que hacer más que quedarse ahí sentado aprovechando el hermoso lugar en el que se encontraba "Ryoma! ¿Dónde estas?" gritaba una voz que ignoraba el príncipe por completo, de seguro estaba escuchando cosas y había perdido el juicio por eso sentía su voz. Pero de repente sintió unos pasos tras él, los cuales eran muy reales para ser producto de su imaginación, por lo cuál volteo y se encontró con ella:

-Ryoma-Kun…al fin te encuentro-

-Sakuno ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que?-Dijo cortante, no quería escucharla, ya había intentado hablar con ella dos veces y en las dos había salido lastimado-¿Acaso vienes a burlarte de mi de nuevo?-

-No, Ryoma-Kun...No es eso, yo solo venía a disculparme, me he enterado de todo lo que has hecho y-

-Si sientes lastima por mi, mejor no me digas nada-Dijo fríamente- Ya me canse…-¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? Ella venía a disculparse y él la trataba así ¿Por qué estaba siendo así? Es cierto que había tomado un poco de Sake en la mañana ¿Pero acaso se debía a eso?

-No siento lastimada por ti, Ryoma-Kun yo he venido porque…te extraño y-Iba a seguir hablando, pero él la mirada fríamente- ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Acaso tomaste? Te ves de la misma forma que ese día-

-Un poco, pero eso no tiene nada que ver…No quiero volver contigo, tú fuiste quién dijo que estábamos bien así-

-Ya veo, así que las cosas están así…entonces todo lo que me dijeron sobre ti ¿Se acabó?-Susurro y sintió que quería llorar de nuevo-

-Así parece-

-Esta bien, entonces olvida lo que dije…-Fingió una sonrisa- Que estés bien-

Dichas estas palabras la castaña comenzó a caminar lejos de él nuevamente, su esperanza de que podría volver a estar juntos había sido solo una ilusión, ya que eso no pasaría.

Ryoma la observaba alejarse y pensaba sobre lo que había dicho "¿Por qué dije eso? He vuelto a arruinarlo" Pensó cabizbajo, entonces una voz en su interior dijo "¿Qué crees que haces? Si no la detienes ahora, olvídate de ella…porque nada volverá a ser como antes", en ese momento recordó lo que Momo le había dicho la noche anterior ¿Qué es mas importante el amor que sientes por ella o el orgullo?

Sin pensarlo corrió hacía ella gritando su nombre, ella volteo extrañada y lo vio ahí observándola con una mirada que no había visto nunca, estaba con los ojos húmedos como había dicho Momo.

-Sakuno, perdóname por favor- La abrazó- Lo he arruinado otra vez, pero te prometo que es la última vez que lo hago-

-Ryoma-Kun-

-Te amo más que a nada en el mundo y lo que menos quiero es que te alejes de mí, quiero estar contigo el resto de la vida-Se separó para mirarla seriamente

-Yo también Te amo Ryoma-Kun, pero pensé que ahora…-

-Olvida lo que sucedió ahora, ¿sabes que más? Olvidemos todos nuestros problemas y debemos crear un futuro nuevo…juntos-

-Yo…-

-¿Podrías perdonarme?- La observó seriamente

-Yo…no lo sé-Susurro viendo como él la observaba triste- Es un broma, claro que sí-Sonrió

-No me juegues ese tipo de bromas-Bufó como un niño pequeño

-Lo siento-

Ryoma la tomó por la cintura para besarla apasionadamente dejándola sorprendida, pero debía hacerlo porque extrañaba sus labios cada noche, especialmente su aroma. Sakuno solo se dejó llevar por él momento, entonces volvió a sentir esas mariposas en el estomago que tanto extrañaba, al igual que sus hermosos labios que besaba con dulzura. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, se miraron y volvieron a besarse.

El ambarino no quería alejarse de ella esa noche, quería volver a estar con ella bajo el mismo techo, extrañaba tener su aroma cerca. Por ello caminaron de regreso al hotel, donde Ryoma planeaba darle algo de beber y para que estuvieran un rato más juntos. Además extrañamente justo para ese día estaba nevando, por lo cuál hacía frío para que se quedaran en el parque.

Cuando llegó finalmente al hotel, notó que estaba todo vació, confundido reviso cada rincón, hasta que se encontró una nota pegada en el refrigerador de Momo que decía que se había encontrado con Ann mientras iba de compras y que no iba a llegar esa noche. El ambarino suspiro y fueron a la habitación de Ryoma porque era el único lugar que tenía cable, porque la sala de estar solo tenía canales nacionales.

-Te extrañaba, Ryoma-Kun-Susurro la castaña

-Yo también, Sakuno-

Nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, pero esta vez primero iban despacio, para luego pasar a rápido y apasionadamente, se besaban con tanta fuerza que la castaña se fue de espaldas sobre la cama y Ryoma se puso sobre ella para seguirla besando, sus corazones latían como si fueran uno solo, el ambarino comenzó a besarle el cuello provocando que ella comenzara a respirar agitadamente. Ella dudo un momento de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero él la hizo sentir segura y tomó su rostro para seguir besando sus labios apasionadamente hasta ir quedando sin ropa poco a poco. Eso que estaba viviendo era nuevo para ellos, nunca pensaban que lo iban a vivir en ese lugar, en un país desconocido. Sin embargo tanto Sakuno como Ryoma sentían que eso era la apertura a un nuevo comienzo…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando la castaña despertó Ryoma aun dormía profundamente a su lado, sonrió al verlo con sus ojos cerrados, se veía tan tierno como siempre que deseo acariciar su cabello o más bien lo hizo. No sabía exactamente que horas eran, pero tenía hambre, por ello se iba a levantar a hacer el desayuno, cuando unas manos la abrazaron por la cintura obligándose a quedarse:

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-Susurro Ryoma

-Buenos días, Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió volteando a verlo-Planeaba ir a hacer el desayuno, me ha dado hambre ¿Qué quieres comer?-

-Cualquier cosa, esta bien…Pero no quiero que te vayas aun-

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si no me demoraré nada. Vengo enseguida, te lo prometo-dijo la castaña que solo vestía una polera-

-No, no quiero-La abrazó, dejando a la castaña sonrojada- Quiero estar así contigo un rato más-

-Pero…-

-No digas nada-La besó por un momento

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos más, parecía que Sakuno ahora conocía nuevas facetas de su prometido que no conocía, una de ellas era su lado infantil como era en esos momentos y le gustaba. De repente sus estómagos comenzaron a sonar y después que los dos se pusieran rojos, se pusieron a reír, necesitaban comer urgente, así que no podían quedarse de esa forma, aunque lo desearan.

Ryoma no sabía cocinar muy bien, porque siempre había dependido del Palacio para hacer todo, por lo mismo habían decidido que mientras ella realizaba unos huevos revueltos, él se encargaría de poner la mesa e ir a comprar algunas cosas en un mini supermercado que se encontraba dentro del hotel. A los veinte minutos Ryoma regresó con todas las cosas que había comprado y se habían sentado para comer.

-¿Qué has traído?- Sonrió la castaña

-Pan por supuesto, un queque, un jugo de durazno de litro y medio-Murmuró mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa-Y esto es para ti-Le entregó unas rosas rojas-

-Ohh…son hermosas-Sonrió la castaña tomándolas y dejándolas en un florero cercano- Muchas gracias, Ryoma-Kun-

-No es nada- Iba a besarla de nuevo, cuando su estomago sonó y se sonrojo al notar a la castaña riendo- Mejor comamos-

-Sí, tengo mucha hambre-

En el centro de Londres se encontraba una chica de cabello corto mirando todas las tiendas que habían viendo en cuál de ellas podía comprar, mientras atrás de ella caminaba uno de los titulares de Seigaku sosteniendo miles de bolsas pertenecientes a la misma chica, "Ann-Chan ¿Por qué debes comprar tanto?" preguntó agotado de comprar tantas cosas, ella volvió a decir porque no tenía mucha ropa, lo cuál era una mentira.

Se preguntaba como se encontraría Ryoma ahora, esperaba que mejor y lamentaba haberlo tenido que dejar, pero después de esa conversación que había tenido con Sakuno, estaba segura que ellos harían lo correcto.

Se había encontrado con Ann el día anterior cuando estaba en una tienda de deportes comprando nuevas pelotas para él, ya que las que le quedaban no estaban en muy buenas condiciones, además necesitaba un nuevo short. Estaba allí, cuando se encontró con la hermana de Tachibana que estaba interesada en comprar una nueva raqueta. Era cierto que hace unos meses llevaban una relación un poco abierta, pero pensaba que si vendría a Londres debería haberle informado por último.

¿Además como podía haber viajado a Inglaterra en medio de las clases? Entonces ella le había respondido que debido a un accidente en su Instituto se habían suspendido sus clases por tres semanas. Por ello, había deseado ir de compras a Inglaterra, sabiendo que su "novio" se encontraba allí.

En Japón era un nuevo día en la consulta de April que se encontraba nuevamente analizando a su paciente Takumi, quién tenía algo muy importante que decirle, ya que la noche anterior había soñado con un accidente extraño que podría tener relación con esos recuerdos que había olvidado. April comenzó a preguntarle "¿Qué vio en ese sueño exactamente?", entonces Takumi comenzó a recordar poco a poco.

"_Me encontraba de camino a una fiesta con mi esposa, cuando de repente vimos una curva en medio de la carretera que no estaba bien formada, intenté esquivarla, pero justo venía un camión doblando en sentido contrario y chocamos contra él…Al abrir los ojos vi al camión huyendo, y observé a mi esposa…Sakura, ella estaba muy herida, cuando intentaba llamarla, ella no me respondía. Estaba tan nervioso que salí del auto rompiendo el vidrio y la saqué por la ventana, la miré unos minutos intentando que reaccionara, pero ella no lo hacía. Entonces…descubrí que tenía una gran herida en el cuello, la cuál no dejaba de sangrar, intenté parar la hemorragia, pero no se podía hacer nada. _

_Me levanté del suelo y corrí a buscar ayuda, habían unas casas muy cercanas a allí, por lo mismo intenté ver si había alguien que me podría ayudar, me dirigí hacía ese lugar a nos cuantos kilómetros de donde estaba Sakura, pero entonces tropecé con algo y sentí que caí contra el cemento" Narró Takumi, quién no recordaba nada más después de eso. _

_-_Ya veo…entonces usted sufrió una lesión en la cabeza, además contando el gran trauma por el que pasó con la perdida de su esposa-Susurro la rubia- Recuerda ¿Cómo era el nombre de su hija?-

-Era…-Comenzó a ver a una bebe en brazos de Sakura en el hospital, luego la vio jugando con ella en el parque, después vio su primer día en el jardín de niños, escucho su vocecita cerca de él diciéndole que lo amaba-Sakuno! Sakuno Ryusaki, era su nombre-Dijo por fin

-¿Recuerda haber oído ese nombre en estos días?-

-Ahora que lo menciona…ese nombre me recuerda a la Princesa del país, además su apariencia es similar a la de ella, podría ser que ella y Sakuno sean…la…-

-Misma persona-Susurro la rubia, mirando como Takumi la observaba en silencio algo confundido-Así es, Sakuno y Sakuno-Hime son la misma persona-

Apenas la Psicoanalista pronunció esas palabras, un mar de recuerdos inundo la cabeza de Ryusaki, llenándolo de momentos junto a su hija, recordó su sonrisa, sus besos y abrazos, incluso cuando solían ir al parque a jugar. Extrañaba tenerla a su lado, no podía creer que esa pequeña niña, fuera la misma joven de 16 años que había conocido recientemente.

-Ya lo recuerdo todo-Susurro por fin

-Es bueno saberlo-Sonrió la Psicoanalista

-¿Y donde esta mi hija?-

-En estos momentos se encuentra fuera del país, pero no se preocupe que muy pronto volverá. Puedo llamar a su madre para que venga a recogerlo, si así desea-

-¿Mi madre…esta viva?-

-Así es, ¿Quiere que la llame?-

-Por supuesto-Sonrió- Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar

Ryoma con Sakuno disfrutaban de su paseo en el parque, extrañaban estar juntos y debían ponerse al día con muchas cosas. La castaña le hablo sobre sus lecciones de ingles y que ahora sabía mucho más que antes. Mientras que el ambarino le hablo acerca de lo que estaba haciendo con Takumi en su ausencia, lo cuál sorprendió mucho a su prometida y quiso saber como se encontraba su estado, pero él la tranquilizó, ya que según sus informes diarios que le llegaban a su celular, él estaba mejorando rápidamente.

Ahora que todo había vuelto a hacer como antes, Sakuno aun debía hacer ciertas cosas antes de marcharse, primero que nada debía renunciar al trabajo que había conseguido, no había estado tantos días, sino que tan sólo una semana, pero igual se había acostumbrado a dicho lugar. Además debía despedirse de Daniel, Yuki, Johanna, Julia y su tía, quienes le habían ayudado tanto en su estadía allí.

Por ello, le pidió a Ryoma que lo acompañara a comprar algunos regalos antes de marcharse, decía que quería comprarle cosas con su propio sueldo, aunque el insistía que debía ayudar también por haberla cuidado todos esos días.

Juntos fueron a comprarle una maquina de coser moderna para su tía, ya que debía realizar todos sus vestidos a mano y eso le hería sus manos, también le compró un libro de historia internacional a Daniel, para que aprendiera más acerca del mundo. Para su prima decidió comprarle un buen celular, ya que ella no tenía y para que estuvieran en contacto siempre. Para Johanna y Julia les compró unas cajas de maquillaje, ya que ella siempre se quejaban que no tenían suficiente, ahora ambas tenían por separado además vales exclusivos para ir a atenderse gratis a cualquier tienda de Londres.

Primero pasaron a la cafetería a sorprender a estas dos últimas, ellas se sorprendieron por el regalo y agradecieron por el lindo gesto, sin embargo no les gustaba mucho la idea de que ella tuviera que marcharse, ya que en el poco tiempo que había estado allí, se habían encariñado mucho. Julia les deseo buena suerte y que cualquier cosa, ella los esperaría con los brazos abiertos cuando quisieran volver a Londres.

Luego Sakuno decidió ir sola a hablar con Daniel, sabía que se sentirían los dos incomodos si Ryoma estaba allí supervisando, por esto le pidió a su prometido que la esperara unos minutos, mientras ella hablaba con el castaño en el parque, ya que lo había llamado por primera vez para solicitarle su presencia allí.

-Daniel, la razón por la que te he citado aquí, es porque…me iré a Japón-

-¿Lo has decidido por tu cuenta?-

-Así es, por ello no podía irme de aquí sin despedirme-

-Te extrañaré Sakuno- La miró triste- Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día-

-Lo mismo espero-Sonrió y sacó de una de sus bolsas un regalo para él-Ten, te he comprado algo en forma de agradecimiento por todo-

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte- Sonrió tomando el regalo y abriéndolo- Es un libro internacional, que viene con dos cd exclusivos sobre la historia de otros países…-Susurro incrédulo, conocía muy bien ese libro y le parecía interesante- Gracias otra vez-

-No es nada-Sonrió- Gracias a ti por todo, por las clases ingles, por los consejos y por haber estado siempre ahí. De verdad te lo agradezco de verdad, por haber sido mi amigo-

-Tú también fuiste muy importante para mi, fue un gusto conocerte Sakuno. Espero que encuentres la felicidad con Ryoma, sino iré yo mismo a pegarle si hace lo contrario-Sonrió

-No te preocupes, no fallaré de nuevo-Apareció Ryoma alado de un árbol

-Ryoma-Kun…-

-Espero que tengas razón-Se levantó Daniel y lo miró fijamente, entonces extendió su mano en forma de paz

-La tendré-Acepto su mano y se dieron un apretón- Gracias por cuidar de ella todo este tiempo-

-No fue nada-

Daniel se despidió de ambos, deseándole buena suerte y caminó a la salida del parque. Ese día por fin comenzaba a ser como debía ser en Abril en Inglaterra con un clima soleado y un cielo hermoso sobre ellos.

Caminaron hacía la casa de sus parientes, Yuki los esperaba con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que ellos volvieran a estar juntos, aunque quería retarlos por no haber avisado la noche anterior que la castaña no dormiría allí, porque estuvo muy preocupada y ella no contestaba el teléfono. Se sentaron en la sala de estar a conversar, Sakuno les contó que había decidido volver a Japón, por lo cuál quería agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho por ella esos días e invitarlas a su futuro matrimonio con su príncipe.

-Al finalizar este año, no sabemos exactamente cuando-Comentó el ambarino-Pero con Sakuno hemos decidido que nos casaremos cerca de diciembre, por esto quiero avisarles con anticipación que será un honor tenerlas a ustedes en Japón-

-¿Vas a contraer matrimonio?-Sonrió su tía- Que bueno, esperare ansiosa ese día y por supuesto que los iremos a visitar, juntaremos dinero e iremos-

-No se preocupen por eso, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-

-Por cierto, le hemos comprado unos obsequios-Sonrió Sakuno entregándoselos

-Sakuno…no debiste-Susurro Yuki abriendo su paquete y viendo su nuevo celular-

-Para que estemos en contacto-Sonrió

-Es… ¡Una maquina de coser!-Exclamo su tía alegre- Muchas gracias a ambos

Luego de agradecerles una vez más por todo, Ryoma y Sakuno se despidieron y caminaron hacía la salida llevando las maletas de ella. Habían programado su vuelo al día siguiente a las 12 del día, porque querían disfrutar lo que les quedaba de sus pequeñas vacaciones, porque de regreso tendrían que volver a clases. En cambio Momo había decidido quedarse una semana más con Ann, porque en esos días no había disfrutado mucho su estadía en Inglaterra y ahora era el momento para hacerlo.

Por ello, recorrieron las hermosas calles de Londres, como también admiraron el Gran Puente de Westminster, junto a su hermoso Palacio. No era comparaba con el Palacio imperial, era más maravilloso desde el punto de vista de la castaña. Sacaron varias fotos alrededor del día, comieron en los mejores Restaurantes. Al llegar el atardecer, Ryoma decidió alquilar un pequeño bote en el cual podrían recorrer el tan famoso "Río Támesis", como ella tenía deseos de que no fueran acompañados por un guía, el ambarino fue quién remó todo el viaje. Era un hermoso lugar, más cuando el crepúsculo comenzaba a descender bajo el cielo, escondiéndose de la oscura noche.

Sakuno contemplaba la vista sorprendida, le encantaba Londres, desde que había viajado allí lo admiraba y le encantaba apreciarlo, no obstante cuando había comenzado a trabajar solo iba a pequeños lugares, por ello aun no podía recorrer Inglaterra entero. Consideraba que ese momento era tan romántico, era como para capturarlo en una fotografía y recordarlo por siempre, pero por más fotos que sacara, aun así esa cámara no lograría capturar los sentimientos que sentía en aquel momento. Sentía que estaba enamorada de su prometido, más que antes, sentía que lo amaba más cada día y no podía evitarlo.

-¿En qué piensas? Sakuno-

-En lo bello que es estar aquí, Ryoma-Sonrió, por fin lo había dicho sin el "-Kun agregado", eso significaba que quizás ahora lo miraba de otra forma, ya no era un amor tímido, sino que su prometido dentro de muy poco tiempo sería su esposo, por ello no podría llamarlo de la misma forma todo el tiempo-

-Sí…más si estas a mi lado-

-Lo mismo pienso, nunca olvidaré este momento-Sonrió- Lo recordaré por el resto de mi vida. Te amo Ryoma-

-Yo también te amo Sakuno y mucho-

Se dedicaron una sonrisa, ya que no podían besarse en ese pequeño bote, que era más pequeño que en que habían estado en vacaciones con Kachiro, así que solo demostraron su amor a la distancia, cuando bajaran de él lo cobrarían.

Cuando la noche finalmente llegó sobre ellos, dejaron el bote en la orilla del puerto y caminaron hacía el hotel. Londres era fantástico, decía Sakuno. No se cansaba de decirlo, le decía a Ryoma que aun deseaba volver para poder recorrer Inglaterra completo, porque deseaba hacerlo. Se había enamorado de esa ciudad tan maravillosa y mágica bajo hermosas luces que la rodeaban muchos faroles.

Caminaron abrazados por las calles de Londres, hasta finalmente llegar al hotel, donde luego de ponerse pijama porque era tarde, se acostaron en la cama para dormir juntos. Se besaron un momento, entonces se dieron las buenas noches y se quedaron completamente dormidos profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron temprano, ambos se bañaron antes de tomar desayuno, turnándose, esta vez la castaña fue a tomar una ducha, mientras él se encargaba de preparar el desayuno, ya que sabía un poco de sus días en América cuando debía cuidar solo de su madre enferma. Luego ella se encargó de poner la mesa, mientras su prometido se bañaba.

Tras comer un rico desayuno, prepararon sus maletas y decidieron abandonar el edificio apenas estuvieran listos. Tomaron sus maletas y tomaron un taxi hacía el aeropuerto, tenían todo listo, solo faltaba esperar media hora, ya que en todo lo que les había costado salir del hotel a una hora prudente se les había hecho tarde.

A las 11:30 comenzaron a subir al avión a preparar sus asientos. Esta vez Ryoma se había encargado de pedir un avión de primera clase, porque después del problema que había tenido el otro día, no iba a permitir que se retrasaran más.

Se sentaron en sus asientos cómodamente esperando partir hacia Japón, pero como aún quedaba media hora decidieron platicar un rato sobre todo lo que habían vivido, prometiéndose a sí mismos que no permitirían que volviera a ocurrir de nuevo. Porque dentro de muy poco, varios meses más obvio, pero aun sentían que quedaba poquito, serían un matrimonio y por ello no cometerían los mismos errores del pasado.

En Japón les esperaba una gran sorpresa ambos, Ryoma no había sido informado sobre la repentina curación de Takumi Ryusaki, por lo mismo Sakuno menos sabía acerca de eso. Ni se imaginaban todo lo que había sucedido en su país, mientras ellos no estaban.

Ese viaje les había traído tanto desgracias, rompimientos, infelicidades como al mismo tiempo experiencias, amor, encanto y un nuevo comienzo para ambos que nunca olvidarían.

Continuará…

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, no haré lemón ni nada parecido porque no soy buena en eso o.o, así que les dejo lo demás para su imaginación de dicho momento XD**

**Pues como ven este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic tan largo e infinito que ha durado alrededor de cinco años y no sé alcanzará a cumplir los seis XD Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y puede que me odien al principio jojojo, pero tenía que hacer drama ¿no? **

**La verdad tenía este capítulo hecho el mismo día que lancé el 68, pero estuve haciéndole algunos cambios y lo extendí un poco más, para que sucediera todo en uno solo y no diera posibilidad de crear más capítulos. Porque serán 70 y daré por terminado este fic para siempre, por ello en el siguiente capítulo me despido de "Matrimonio Concertado". **

**Mi best friend me matará si se entera que ya subí el 69 xD se supone que lo iba a subir en una semana más para alcanzar los 500 comentarios que era mi sueño, luego de haber terminado este hermoso fic que fue creciendo conmigo, pero no puedo ser tan mala xD entiendo cuando quieres leer un fic y la autora no lo sube, es terrible! Una gran desesperación, por ello lo haré ahora. **

**Por cierto, este fic será vuelto a subir en la nueva versión en inglés, para las personas que no entienden el español, mi best friend estudia ingles por así decirlo, así que ella me esta ayudando a traducirlo. Será el mismo, inédito, pero en inglés, para lectoras que me han solicitado que la traduzca. **

**Cuídense! Nos vemos en el final (Haré el 70 más largo, si este fue de 18, intentaré hacer 30 hojas? XD no sé cuánto en verdad, pero para que no sea un final tan cortito)**

**Sayonara **


	70. Matrimonio Concertado FINAL

"**Capitulo 70-Matrimonio concertado (FINAL)"**

Ya en Japón, en una limosina negra viajaban la princesa de ojos carmesí y el príncipe de ojos ámbar de regreso al Palacio, Ryoma sostenía su mano con cariño, mientras ella le sonreía con dulzura. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían pisado Japón, y la castaña ya sentía ansiedad de ver a todos, había hablado con su mejor amiga por celular hace unos minutos prometiéndole verla más tarde, ya que la extrañaba mucho.

Al cruzar el gran portón, la limosina recorrió los hermosos jardines que rodeaban el Palacio, Sakuno aún se maravillaba por lo hermoso que era ese lugar, posó su mirada en cada rincón, hasta que notó que toda la familia los esperaba afuera, entre ellos se encontraban Nanjiro, Rinko, Nanako, Sumire y extrañamente se encontraba Ryoga junto a ellos.

Cuando la limosina se detuvo, ambos bajaron tomados de la mano, Sumire corrió a abrazar a Sakuno, mientras que Rinko hacía lo mismo con el ambarino, el tiempo que estuvieron fuera parecía como si hubieran sido meses, cuando solo habían sido un par de días, pero los extrañaban.

-Sakuno ¿Cómo has estado? Como veo ya se han reconciliado- Sonrió Rinko saludando a la castaña

-He estado bien-Sonrió y luego vio como el ambarino hablaba con Ryoga- Así es, nos hemos reconciliado-

-No me vuelvas a preocupar de este modo-Suspiro Sumire- Y por supuesto no vuelvan a pelear a ese extremo-

-No lo haremos, abuela-

-Sakuno-Chan-La abrazó Nanako- Te extrañe mucho, me alegro que estés bien-

-Yo también Nanako-Chan-Le dedico una sonrisa

Luego de que Ryoma hablara con su hermano, él Echizen mayor se acercó a su cuñada para saludarla formalmente, entonces le explicó que había decidido dejar el tenis por un tiempo, lo cual había preocupado a todos al principio, pero después explico que era una decisión propia, no era porque tuviera una lesión o porque se había cansado del tenis, sino más bien había pensado en su familia con la que quería estar más a partir de ahora, dejando totalmente a su entrenador personal y dedicarse cien por ciento a todos. Eso había alegrado al ambarino, sin embargo no lo demostraba como siempre, pero en el fondo estaba feliz que su hermano volviera a vivir con ellos y esta vez no se marcharía de la misma forma que la última vez.

Los hombres de negro bajaron el equipaje de ambos, mientras toda la familia entraba, Rinko condujo a su hijo a la cocina junto con los demás, dejando solo a Sakuno y a Sumire en el pasillo, debido a que tenían algo muy importante que hablar.

-¿Qué sucede? Abuela-

-Tengo que darte una gran noticia-

-¿Cuál es?-Preguntó confusa

-Si quieres averiguarlo, ve hacía la sala de estar-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

-No preguntes y hazme caso-Sonrió- De seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar, yo iré a la cocina-

Sumire caminó en dirección contraria de su nieta, mientras ella la miraba confusa intentando interpretar lo que había dicho, entonces repasó lo último que había mencionado _"De seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar_", no entendía a quien se refería, hasta que pensó en buenas noticias y una persona que quería hablar con ella…"Podría tratarse de él…" Susurro. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente y sin pensar más las palabras de su abuela, corrió hacía dicho lugar con curiosidad, cuando cruzó por fin el pasillo principal y llegó a la sala de estar, en el sillón logró percibir que se encontraba una persona sentada leyendo un diario, su rostro no se veía, ya que el periódico le cubría la mayor parte de la cara.

Se acercó a pasos cortos hacía él, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, "¿Podría tratarse de su padre?", antes de decir una palabra, el hombre apartó el diario un momento y la quedo observando fijamente, su mirada primero fue seria, luego pasó a ser cálida…

-Padre…-Susurro y entonces se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, él no sabía que ella era su hija- Es decir Takumi-

-Si te recuerdo…-Se levantó del sillón y la siguió observando, ella no entendía a qué se refería, quizás la recordaba como la princesa u otra cosa- Tú eres Sakuno Ryusaki…mi pequeña-

Sakuno en ese momento sintió que su corazón se estremecía, no sentía tristeza por ello, sino más bien alegría, pero tenía grandes deseos de llorar y aferrarse a él, inevitablemente una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cayendo sobre una de sus mejillas. Takumi sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la abrazó, provocando que ella no lograra reprimir más lo que sentía y terminar sollozando en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo es que has recordado?-

-Gracias a tu Psicoanalista- Sonrió- Ella ha sido muy amable y me ha ayudado a recordar todo-

-Qué bueno-Sonrió, dejando caer pequeñas lágrimas- Te he extrañado tanto, me has hecho mucha falta todos estos años…después de la muerte de mamá, me sentía realmente sola-

-Lo sé, lamento haberme ausentado todo este tiempo- La observó un momento y sonrió- Siento que me he perdido todas las etapas de tu vida…mírate ya eres toda una señorita, más bien una Princesa, según me he enterado-

-Sí, es por culpa de mi abuela- Bufó

-¿Pero eres feliz así? ¿A-Amas a tu prometido?- No podía creer que estaba diciendo eso, su pequeñita ya estaba comprometida, nunca hubiera imaginado eso

-Sí, lo amo. Fue difícil al principio, pero después cambio todo-Sonrió- Te lo presentaré más rato-

-Está bien, debo conocerlo…hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar- Suspiro

-Pero no seas duro con él-

-No lo seré, no te preocupes-Sonrió

Se sentaron en el sillón y comenzaron a hablar de todo, Takumi solo hablaba del pasado que era lo único que recordaba, mientras que ella le decía todo los grandes cambios del mundo en el presente, él ya era mayor y había varias cosas que habían cambiado. Sakuno le habló de su mejor amiga Tomoka, del Instituto, de su viaje a Inglaterra (Omitiendo lo que había sucedido con Ryoma), todo lo que había aprendido y como había mejorado en tenis. Takumi debía ponerse al día con lo que había vivido su única hija, ya que la última vez que la había visto era apenas una niña, ahora ya tenía casi dieciséis años.

Hablaron por horas, pero tuvieron que detenerse, ya que la castaña tenía mucha hambre y deseaba comer. Juntos caminaron hacía la cocina, donde ya no se encontraba nadie, porque Ryoma con Ryoga y Nanjiro estaban en las canchas, Sumire había ido a dormir una siesta, mientras que Rinko con Nanako estaban en los baños termales relajándose un momento. De almuerzo como siempre había platos enormes, pero por primera vez en su vida Sakuno había comido todo, porque tenía mucha hambre y Takumi siempre había sido bueno para comer.

Cuando salieron en dirección a las canchas de tenis, Sakuno le iba contando más cosas a su padre que escuchaba atentamente. A los lejos podían ver como los tres Echizen jugaban tenis, la castaña se acercó a la cancha y por la reja le explico a Takumi que Ryoma era uno de los mejores titulares de Seigaku de su Instituto. Él observó en silencio como el prometido de su hija realizaba diversas técnicas al enfrentarse a su hermano, la forma en como golpeaba la pelota con una velocidad increíble y los movimientos que realizaba lo sorprendieron, se notaba que era muy fuerte. Sino siguiera teniendo problemas en su pierna le hubiese encantado jugar contra él.

El juego se detuvo, ya que Nanjiro notó que los observaban, como él hace tiempo no jugaba con su hijo mayor le había pedido a Ryoma que se lo permitiera, él accedió sin problemas e iba a girar a la salida cuando vio a su prometida junto con un hombre alto de cabello castaño y sus mismos ojos carmesí.

-Ryoma-Sonrió- Te presento a mi padre, Takumi Ryusaki-

-Así que tú eres Ryoma Echizen, el prometido de mi hija. Es un gusto-Esbozó una sonrisa Takumi y le extendió la mano en forma de saludo

-El gusto es mío-Devolvió el saludo el ambarino

-Me enteré de todo lo que hiciste para que recuperara la memoria, te debo dar las gracias- Sonrió

-No es nada, no se preocupe-

-Si me preocupo, porque no solo me ayudaste a mí con la amnesia, sino también has apoyado a mi hija todo este tiempo, además de haber cuidado a mi madre. Ryoma, quiero que sepas que estoy muy agradecido por todo-

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellas, gracias al acuerdo que tenía Ryusaki-Sensei con mi padre he podido conocer a Sakuno…-

-Ryoma ¿Tienes un minuto para hablar en privado?-

-Sí, tengo tiempo de sobra-

-Bien, entonces yo los dejo-Sonrió la castaña- Iré a invitar a Tomoka a comer-

-¿Al Palacio?-Preguntó Ryoma preocupado

-Sí, por supuesto-Le dedico una sonrisa- No te preocupes, ya sé que si quiero ir a comer afuera debo avisar donde estaré, debo contestar el celular e ir protegida- Respondió como un monologo imitando la voz de Ryoma, Takumi se percató de esto y se sintió feliz que el prometido de su hija fuera tan atento y preocupado

-Bueno-suspiro-Nos vemos después-

-Nos vemos-Los observó a ambos para luego marcharse

Takumi junto a Ryoma se sentaron en una banca frente a las canchas para conversar un momento. El padre de Sakuno estaba realmente impresionado en la forma en como era Ryoma, no parecía ser un mal chico, de lejos podía verse frío y serio, pero viendo la forma en como era con su hija no se sentía inseguro con ese compromiso.

-Como veo te preocupas mucho por Sakuno-

-Sí, ella es un poco distraída y es por eso que se mete en problemas fácilmente-

-Desde niña ha sido así-Sonrió, entonces quiso probar a Ryoma un momento- Como sabes me he perdido la gran parte de su vida, por ello no sé cómo es ella ahora, por supuesto no me lo dirá. Por eso pensé que si tú la conoces bien, puedas hablarme de ella-

- Sakuno…-Murmuro, no sabía cómo definirla en una palabra- Ella es…como dije antes muy distraída, insegura e inocente, es amable todo el tiempo, tímida, y además se preocupa demasiado por el resto, más que por sí misma. La mayor parte del tiempo utiliza un "Pero" como excusa para todo, pareciera que no quisiera que nadie se preocupe por ella ni la ayude, le gusta valerse por sí misma, incluso intenta engañar a los demás diciendo que esta bien, cuando en realidad no sabe mentir. En el tenis al principio no era muy buena, pero ahora realmente me ha demostrado que es muy fuerte, tras practicar todos los días, ya que nunca se rinde. Le encantan los animales, los peluches, principalmente los osos de felpa, también le gustan las flores, las cosas dulces, salir con Osakada, y más que todo ama el arte, por ello cuando tiene tiempo se dedica a dibujar. Ella odia matemáticas y le frustra no entender bien el inglés, pero después de su pequeña vida en Inglaterra aprendió más. No le gustaba vivir en la realeza, ya que dice que comemos mucho y que diferenciamos mucho las clases sociales. Le gusta ser solidaria, ayudando a los demás, incluso trata a los empleados como si fueran parte de su familia-Sonrió un momento- Sakuno es muy diferente del resto de las personas que he conocido, y me alegro que sea así. Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, siento que no puedo definir la forma en como es en su totalidad, porque posee muchas cualidades…podría decirse que lo es todo-

Takumi quedó sorprendido ante todo lo que había hablado Ryoma de su hija, parecía que en tan solo unos años la hubiera conocido de verdad. Había oído que el ambarino no hablaba mucho, por ello escucharlo decir tantas cosas sobre ella, era emocionante. Le había dicho a su yerno que hablara de ella como una especie de prueba, para saber si en verdad la amaba y sabía todo acerca de su pequeña hija, pero con todo lo que había dicho ya había comprobado que estaba en lo correcto…Ryoma era la persona indicada para ella.

-Ya veo-Sonrió- Como veo amas mucho a Sakuno. Estaba preocupado, porque pensaba que estabas obligado a sentir algo por ella por el compromiso, pero como ahora de verdad la amas-

-Sí, al principio fue difícil, no nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero después aprendí a conocerla bien y todo cambio-

-Es similar a lo que me dijo ella-Susurro sorprendido

-No debe preocuparse porque se ha perdido algunos años de ella, porque Sakuno no lo ha olvidado. Cuando me dijo la primera vez que le parecía haberlo visto, pensábamos ambos que era usted. Pero luego se equivocaron en el ADN y nos dijeron que no era su padre, ella lo pasó mal, porque sentía una conexión y no creía que fuera mentira. Pero después cuando nos enteramos de la verdad, no perdió la esperanza de que recordara todo. Así que Sakuno nunca dejó de quererlo…-

-Yo tampoco la he dejado de querer, y espero poder recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque sea un poco imposible-

-El tiempo perdido jamás se recuperara, pero lo que sí pueden hacer es vivir el presente juntos-

-Tienes razón, Ryoma gracias otra vez…por cuidar de mi hija todo este tiempo-Sonrió

-Betsuni, para mi cuidarla no es una obligación, es lo que realmente deseo hacer-

-Me alegro que sea así-Susurro y luego notó que él miraba hacía las canchas- He oído que eres el titular más joven de Seigaku y he visto tus movimientos, realmente eres muy bueno-

-Si quiere podemos jugar un partido-

-Me temo que no, me encantaría, pero debido a la lesión que tengo en la pierna recientemente, no puedo jugar-

-mmm ya veo, entonces esperaré que llegue ese momento que se recupere, para que juguemos-

-Sí, yo también lo esperaré con ansias-

Mientras tanto, Sakuno hablaba con Tomoka sobre todo lo que habían vivido en Inglaterra, desde la primera vez que vuelto a ver al ambarino, hasta que habían peleado y reconciliado, claro que omitiendo ciertas cosas. Pero osakada no era tan inocente, como para no sospechar que algo más había pasado en ese viaje.

Cuando Takumi con los demás volvieron al Palacio a las horas más tarde, Sakuno le presentó a su padre a Tomoka y luego de jugar cartas entre todos, fueron a celebrar a un restaurante por todo lo que había pasado.

El año pasó raudamente para la pareja, Sakuno logró aprobar todos los ramos del Instituto, incluyendo inglés para la sorpresa de todos, sus calificaciones estaban al mismo nivel que su prometido, ya que gracias a su corta estadía en Inglaterra, había aprendido a manejar mejor el vocabulario y al mismo tiempo a emplearlo correctamente.

Como debían tener diecisiete años para contraer su matrimonio, decidieron cambiar la fecha para la boda, Sakuno antes deseaba realizarla en diciembre para que fuera un día nevado, pero después de pensarlo mejor, concluyó que preferiría casarse en primavera, ya que así podría elegir un lindo vestido que ponerse, en vez de preocuparse por las bajas temperaturas y tener que encontrar uno con relación al clima. Ryoma estaba de acuerdo, ya que si lo hacían en primavera tendrían más tiempo para planear mejor la boda.

Aunque para algunos era estresante que se casaran en marzo, ya que era el mes más complicado de todos, esta vez no sería malo para ellos, ya que ya habían salido del Instituto y no deberían preocuparse por hacer los deberes. Por ello, habían programado la boda para el sábado 09 de marzo.

Como querían que fuera un matrimonio tradicional, no como las aburridas ceremonias del Palacio, hablaron con Nanjiro para hacerlo de la otra forma, y con el consentimiento de Rinko estuvo de acuerdo. Lo harían en un templo, pero no en el del Palacio, y no usarían trajes estilo kimono para casarse, porque sería aburrido.

Cuando quedaba solo días para la boda, todos en el Palacio corrían, ya sea los empleados preparando el pastel, como los hombres de negro ordenando el salón, y los integrantes de la familia viendo sus atuendos. Nanako iría con un vestido morado, Tomoka con uno rosa pálido, mientras que el de Rinko sería color celeste, y Sumire iría con un color arena.

Sakuno estaba tan nerviosa, no estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto, más bien le daba vergüenza caminar al altar, temía que pudiera caerse o hiciera el ridículo. Aunque su padre había llegado en el momento perfecto para su boda, aun así temía que algo saliera mal. Eran los típicos pensamientos de ella, por su gran inseguridad, pero todos sabían perfectamente que Ryoma no se arrepentiría de nada, pero también estaba nervioso aunque no quería aceptarlo.

Se casarían en un templo rodeado de jardines con árboles de flor de cerezo, dado que en el Palacio no tenía una iglesia y hacerlo en el centro sería muy ruidoso. Querían esconderse de la prensa, haciéndolo en un lugar apartado, no obstante las noticias corrían rápido y ya todos estaban enterados.

Finalmente llegó el día tan esperado, Sakuno se levantaba temprano a tomar desayuno y Ryoma hacía lo mismo, mientras que los demás estaban preocupados en otros asuntos. Era la primera vez en días que no se encontraban solos, porque habían estado ocupados por los planes para la boda.

-Buenos días, Sakuno-

-Buenos días, Ryoma-Sonrió- ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien, creo….-Suspiro- Estos días han sido estresantes, pero finalmente llegó el día-

-S-Sí-Susurro, mientras comía un trozo de pan

-¿Estas bien?-

-Estoy un poco nerviosa-

-Yo también-

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad?-

-Sí, no sé porque, pero es así-

-¿No estas…?-

-¿Arrepentido?-La miró seriamente y notó como ella asentía triste, entonces soltó una carcajada, logrando que ella lo observaba sorprendida, por un momento pensaba que hablaba en serio- ¿Cómo voy a estar arrepentido? Ya te he dicho que te amo, sino fuera así, no hubiera hecho nada de lo que he hecho por ti. Si me conoces tanto, deberías saber que soy malo expresando mis sentimientos, pero contigo ha sido diferente-

-Ryoma, lo siento-

-No te disculpes ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso?-Suspiro y la tomó de la mano- Si no lo entiendes ahora, te lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario, te amo Sakuno…así que deja de dudar-

-Yo también te amo Ryoma-

Se besaron por un momento, para luego seguir comiendo, no podían estar relajados, ya que debían prepararse para la boda. Se separaron en el pasillo, sabiendo que no se volverían a ver hasta que estuvieran en el altar, porque el novio no podía ver a la novia con su vestido, así que se despidieron y cada uno entró a su habitación.

Ryoma bajó a la media hora, ya estaba vestido, peinado y perfumado. Sus padres, su prima y su hermano mayor lo acompañaban todos formales, incluyendo Nanjiro, lo cual no se había visto nunca en la vida, así que debería ser fotografiado para tenerlo de recuerdo.

Takumi esperaba a su hija en la sala de estar, mientras veía televisión. Estaba nervioso al igual que su hija, era un poco inseguro y nervioso, así que esperaba que todo saliera perfecto.

Tomoka se encontraba en la habitación, mientras la peluquera le realizaba un peinado, ya que no quería lucir las típicas dos coletas que usaba siempre, ya que era el matrimonio de su mejor amiga y debía verse bien. Por ello, llevaría el cabello suelto ondulado con pequeños pinches blancos en sus mechones.

La puerta del gran closet se abrió, entonces todos miraron expectantes, esperando que saliera la novia. No obstante, como siempre la castaña no quería salir, ya que estaba avergonzada. Sumire la presionó para que saliera, entonces lo hizo frente a los ojos de su mejor amiga y su abuela. Ella lucía su cabello tomado a una sola trenza que estaba ondulada, utilizando la chasquilla hacía el lado izquierdo (El mismo que la trenza).

-Sakuno…te ves hermosa-

-Sí, es verdad-Comenzó a llorar Sumire

-Abuela no llores-

-Lo siento, es que me emocioné-Sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas- Soñé con este día por mucho tiempo, y me alegro seguir aquí para poder vivirlo-

-¿Cómo dices eso? Aun eres muy joven-

-Sí, pero uno nunca sabe-

-Lo sé-Susurro, recordando a su madre que había muerto a temprana edad-¿No es muy tarde?-

-Al contrario, es muy temprano-Rió Tomoka- Además la novia siempre llega tarde, así que no te preocupes. Aún falta maquillarte-

-¿Eh? Pero yo pensaba ir así-

-Solo será un poco-Sacó un estuche con pinturas-Lo haré yo misma

Primero le encrespó las pestañas, luego le pasó el rímel sobre ellas, para finalmente pintarle los labios de un tono rosa. Ahora sí se veía hermosa y distinta a la niña que siempre solía ser, se veía como una verdadera mujer. Ryoma se sorprendería al verla, dado que nunca había estado de esa forma.

Mientras tanto en la Iglesia, todos los invitados entraban a felicitar al novio que estaba junto a Nanjiro en el altar, estaba nervioso, aunque no lo demostraba, sus manos comenzaban a temblar, pero su rostro seguía siendo igual de serio. Momo se acercó a él a darle ánimo, junto con el resto de sus amigos.

Kikumaru lloraba antes de tiempo, estaba emocionado por este día, sentía que todo había pasado muy rápido, pero recordaba perfectamente cada momento de la pareja, porque lo tenía grabado. El matrimonio sería otro momento más que no solo recopilarían en sus memorias, sino también iba a ser grabado por todo el mundo.

-¿Qué sucede? Echizen, ¿Estas nervioso?-Preguntaba Momo a su lado, quién era el padrino de la boda

-Estoy bien, Momo-Sempai-

-¿Seguro? Ambos sabemos que no me puedes engañar- Sonrió recordando todo lo que habían pasado en Inglaterra el año pasado

-Si lo sabes ¿Para qué me lo preguntas?-

-Quería ver si eras capaz de admitirlo, pero como siempre no lo eres-Rió

-Tranquilo, es normal que la novia siempre llegue tarde-Apareció Kawamura para calmarlo

-Es cierto, pero si ella quiere arrepentirse aún tengo un auto preparado-Sonrió Atobe, logrando enfadar al novio-Ya sabes, por si quiere escaparse conmigo-Le cerró un ojo

-Tú nunca cambias-Gruño Ryoma y luego suspiro al ver como todos se asustaban- Pero soportaré tus bromas solo por hoy, porque no puedo arruinar nada-

-No lo puedo creer-Musitó Momo-¿Te has tranquilizado tú mismo?-

-Hoy no puedo enfadarme, aunque quisiera romperte la cara, no puedo hacerlo-Miró a Atobe- Así que cuando esto termine, ya verás-

-Esta bien-Sonrió Atobe- Y no era una broma, hablaba en serio, pero no voy a seguir-

-Por favor cumple tu palabra-Susurro Oishi nervioso por la actitud del ambarino

-Lo haré…solo por hoy-Rió maliciosamente Atobe

-En fin, no pensemos en eso-Sonrió Kikumaru abrazando a Ryoma- Felicidades Ochibi, soy tan feliz por ustedes-

-Kikumaru-Sempai me asfixias-

-Lo siento, pero es emocionante- Esbozó una gran sonrisa

-Para todos-Se unió Momo-Pensar que nosotros fuimos testigos de toda su historia, desde el comienzo-

-Oh es cierto-Dijeron todos

Ryoma lucía un traje azul marino con una corbata negra, todos los hombres lucían formales con sus diversos trajes, pero siempre se habían vestido de la misma forma para las fiestas del Palacio, así que no era extraño. Pero ver al ambarino así, era hermoso para todo el público que tenía, mientras que tierno para su familia.

Las horas avanzaron lentamente para el príncipe, pero el momento esperado ya había llegado. Todos entraron al templo, las hermanas de Tomoka entraron lanzando pétalos de cerezo, mientras entraban las dos damas de honor de Sakuno, que eran Osakada por supuesto y Ann que se ubicaron a un lado izquierdo del altar, opuesto al que se encontraba el novio junto a su mejor amigo.

Entonces apareció ella, llevaba el cabello tomado en una sola trenza hacía adelante, con un vestido color marfil que creaba una silueta, poseía bordados con encaje en los hombros que se mostraban desnudos, la forma en como estaba diseñado era como el de una princesa de los cuentos de hadas, ya que le daba un toque de fantasía a los espectadores. Se veía hermosa, sus ojos brillaban, no estaba llorando, pero estaba un poco emocionada.

El corazón de la castaña parecía querer salir en cualquier momento, estaba sonrojada como siempre y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, aun estando sujetada al brazo de su padre. Ese día lo había soñado tantas veces, pero jamás pensaría que llegaría tan rápido. Ryoma la observaba, sus ojos ámbar penetrantes sostenían su mirada en medio de nervios, hasta que la hizo sentir tranquila, logrando dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. No podía caminar hacia él, sentía deseos de correr, no por el hecho de casarse raudamente y salir de ahí, sino porque quería dejar de sentir esa distancia entre ellos, quería tenerlo a su lado.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, recordó su primer encuentro en el pasillo del Instituto, cuando descubrió que estaban comprometidos, cuando tocó su mano en el primer baile del Palacio, cuando se hicieron más cercanos, aquel día en el parque de diversiones, sus abrazos, sus besos…todo lo recordaba.

De pronto sus pies se detuvieron al notar que ya era la hora, su padre le entregaba su mano hacía Ryoma, quién la recibía sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Sus manos se unieron nuevamente, eran tan cálidas, sentía la misma sensación que había tenido la primera vez que las había tenido junto a ella, pero no…esta vez era totalmente diferente.

-Te has tardado, como siempre-Susurro Ryoma

-La novia siempre se tarda, así que hoy tenía una excusa-Sonrió y luego se sonrojó-Te vez bien así-

-Tú también, te ves hermosa-

Se pararon frente al hombre que los iba a casar, la ceremonia fue corta para ambos, ya que no estaban tan concentrados en lo que se decía, más en lo que sentían. Ya que tanto el príncipe como la princesa querían que pronto todo terminara, para que salieran de allí. Hicieron su juramento, mientras se ponían el anillo, Ryoma se veía tan hermoso pronunciando perfectamente sus votos y ella había conseguido decirlos bien.

-Yo Ryoma Echizen, te tomo a ti Sakuno Ryusaki como legítima esposa, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe-

-Yo Sakuno Ryuzaki, te acepto a ti Ryoma Echizen como legítimo esposo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte hasta que duren nuestras vida-Sonrió

Cuando iban a decir si alguien se oponía a la ceremonia, Atobe quería levantar la mano, pero se lo impidieron, al igual que a las fans de Ryoma que estaban infiltradas, pero no podían hacer nada contra el amor que se sentían ellos.

Al pronunciar las palabras "Puede besar a la novia", fue el momento más hermoso y feliz de todos, Ryoma la rodeo por la cintura para luego besarla como nunca antes lo había hecho frente a los demás, lo que los sorprendió un momento, pero luego lo entendieron. Caminaron tomados de la mano hacía la salida, siendo observados por todos que les lanzaban pétalos de cerezo.

El día era hermoso, como estaban a comienzos de primavera, todo el campo lleno de flores y árboles de cerezo se lucían en aquel paisaje. Podrían haber realizado la fiesta en ese lugar, pero como no estaba permitido, todos debían marcharse al Palacio a celebrar.

Mientras los novios se marchaban en una limosina privada, los demás se iban en otros autos lujosos hacía el Palacio. No obstante, los príncipes tenían planeado dar unas vueltas por los alrededores antes de ir con ellos, ya que sus padres les habían pedido que se sacaran unas fotos, y por ello habían contratado a unos fotógrafos particulares para que se las tomaran en el camino.

Sakuno ya no estaba nervioso, pero aun su corazón latía más de lo normal, pero sabía que era de felicidad, no podía creer que ya estaba casada con él.

Se tomaron algunas fotos en un campo de flores, otras bajo los árboles flor de cerezo y otras por el camino. Cuando regresaron a la limosina no sentían deseos de regresar, pero tampoco podrían dejar a los invitados esperando, pronto tendrían tiempo para irse de luna de miel y estar solos, ahora debían compartir con sus seres queridos.

-¿Sigues nerviosa?-

-No-Sonrió- ¿Y tú?-

-Tampoco-Rodeo sus hombros- Finalmente dejaste de ser mi prometida-

-Así es, suena raro decir esposo, pero ese eres ahora-

-No es necesario que me digas así, puede ser como sea-

-Lo sé, pero quería decirlo un momento-Rió

-Ahora con mayor razón no permitiré que nadie se acerque a ti, ahora sí tengo mis derechos establecidos, eres mi esposa-

-¿Derechos? Siempre lo has tenido, no era necesario un segundo título-

-Pero antes cuando decía que eras mi prometida, aun podían obstruir nuestro camino, ahora no-

-Siempre serás un celoso-Rió

-Y tú demasiado distraída-

-Tienes razón-Sonrió- Te amo Ryoma-

-Yo también Sakuno-

Al llegar al palacio, ya todos estaban dispersos por el gran jardín, todos bebiendo en copas, comiendo algunos bocadillos, charlando con música clásica de fondo, perteneciente a grandes músicos que tocaban con violines. Se separaron un momento, para que ambos compartieran con sus seres queridos, para luego irse a sentar a comer al aire libre.

Sakuno fue con Tomoka y algunas compañeras de la clase a hablar, mientras Ryoma hablaba con sus amigos. Ambos actuaban como siempre, los nervios habían terminado, y ahora solo se encontraban disfrutando a lo máximo, aprovechando que esa fiesta era privada sin la prensa presente estorbándoles todo.

-Soy tan feliz por ti, Sakuno-Chan-La abrazó Tomoka-¡Felicidades!

-Gracias, Tomo-Chan-

-¡Felicidades Sakuno-Chan!-Apareció Kintaro con Susu con un ramo de flores- Espero que seas muy feliz con mi primo-

-Sí, felicidades-Esbozó una gran sonrisa Susu abrazándola

-Gracias a ambos, yo también espero que ustedes sean muy felices juntos-

-Gracias- Sonrieron

-Sakuno, hemos venido-Apareció su Tía de Inglaterra junto a su prima-¡Muchas felicidades!-

-Me alegro que hayan podido venir-Sonrió abrazándolas

-Todo es gracias a Ryoma que logró darnos los pasajes. Ha sido muy hermoso todo, el palacio es enorme, tenía razón Sumire cuando decía que era como un cuento de hadas-Rió su tía

-Principalmente, lo más hermoso no es el palacio, tú lo eres prima-Sonrió Yuki- Te ves hermosa, amé tu vestido, lo deben haber diseñado especialmente para ti, te queda perfecto-

-La verdad es que no, está basado en un un diseño americano. Querían mandar a hacer uno especialmente para mí, pero este me gustó-

-Ya veo, te queda perfecto de verdad-Sonrió su tía

-Por cierto Sakuno, he hablado con Daniel y te ha mandado saludos, además mandó a decir que seas muy feliz y que si necesitas algo en el futuro que él estaría siempre disponible-

-Gracias por el mensaje, mándale saludos también cuando lo veas-

-¿Quién es Daniel?- Preguntó Susu interesada-Debe ser otro pretendiente que apareció por los descuidos de Ryoma ¿No es así?-

-Algo así-Rió Yuki

-Suele sucede-Sonrió Kintaro- Por eso el koshimae tiene que estar alerta siempre, si ya no seré yo, habrán otros-

-Así es, Sakuno es tan solicitada-Rió Tomoka- Te envidio a veces-

-No te preocupes Kintaro, ya no sé más un distraído-Apareció Ryoma atrás de Sakuno, quien rodeo sus hombros-No volveré a cometer los mismos errores, por ello no permitiré que sigan apareciendo nuevos personajes en nuestra historia-

-Ryoma ¿En qué momento has llegado?-

-Hace unos minutos, no quería escuchar tus conversaciones, pero he venido a avisarles que la comida esta lista y debemos ir a sentarnos-

Todos caminaron a su mesa correspondiente, mientras los novios se localizaban en una gran mesa central cerca de todos, donde comerían junto con sus padres y el resto de su familia. La comida comenzaba con una entrada de sushi, para luego ver un desfile de platos de diversos alimentos que ellos mismos podrían elegir. Antes de comenzar a comer, abrieron una botella de champagne para hacer celebrar por los novios.

Luego de comer, había llegado la hora en que todos los invitados debían decirle lo que desearan a los novios. Nanjiro fue el primero en tomar el micrófono, asustando al príncipe, temiendo que estuviera con los efectos del alcohol y dijera tonterías. Pero al parecer Rinko no le había permitido tomar Sake, así que estaba en perfectas condiciones para hablar.

-Quiero hacer un brindis por mi hijo Ryoma y su esposa Sakuno. Ryoma estoy orgulloso de ti por todo lo que has hecho en tu vida hasta ahora, siempre has sido el mejor en todo, pero nunca pensé que llegarías a dar este paso por ti mismo. Como saben todos, este matrimonio fue concertado, por ello antes ellos estaban forzados a casarse, pero con el tiempo lograron enamorarse y eso me alegra. Hubo un momento, cuando ellos pelearon hace un año, que temí que todo esto fuera mi culpa y que debía acabar con el compromiso, pero después me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, ellos realmente se aman y lo demuestran cada día. Para los que conocen a Ryoma podrán darse cuenta que por fin ha encontrado algo más importante que su orgullo y el tenis, ha encontrado el amor- Sonrió tomando la mano de Rinko- Sakuno gracias por haber cuidado de este chico tanto tiempo, y de haberle tenido tanta paciencia. Más que todo, gracias por haberlo ayudado a madurar y darse cuenta de lo que realmente es importante en la vida. Te pido que de aquí en adelante lo sigas haciendo-

-Siempre lo haré-Sonrió Sakuno

-Gracias padre- Susurro Ryoma, no podía creer que al fin había dicho algo racional y entonces cuando hubo silencio, Nanjiro se tomó una copa por fin

-Me toca-Sonrió Nanako- Ryoma-Kun estoy tan feliz por esto, has sido como mi hermanito pequeño desde que naciste y te quiero mucho, siempre he deseado que encuentres la felicidad, me alegro que haya llegado la persona indicada para que seas feliz. Sakuno-Chan me encanta como eres, tan tierna y tan dulce, gracias a tus cualidades has conseguido que Ryoma-Kun cambiara y volviera a sonreír igual que cuando era un niño. Como dijo el tío, tú lo has ayudado a encontrar el camino a la madurez y a que dejara el orgullo. Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por él-Esbozó una gran sonrisa Nanako- Los quiero a ambos, pueden recurrir a mi cuando más lo necesiten, estaré siempre ahí-

-Muchas gracias Nanako-Sonrió Sakuno, quería a la prima de Ryoma como si fuera la hermana mayor que nunca había tenido-Ambos te lo agradecemos- Y él asintió pensativo

-"Nunca lo había pensado así, Nanako de cierta forma es como mi hermana mayor…esta siempre ahí cuando más la necesito"- Pensó el ambarino

-Es mi turno-Se levantó Ryoga- Chibisuske, primero que nada debo decirte que me alegro que hayas crecido y mejorado en el tenis, nunca pensé que llegaría el momento que lograras derrotarme. Lamento haberme perdido gran parte de tu vida, debido a mis viajes por el tenis no estuve aquí en mucho tiempo, pero ahora te prometo que no me marcharé de nuevo sin despedirme, es más no me iré en un buen tiempo, así que te molestaré todo lo que no pude hacer antes- Sonrió maliciosamente

-No hace falta-Musitó Ryoma

-Si es necesario-Susurro y luego miró a todos los invitados- Gracias a todos por haber cuidado de mi hermano pequeño todo este tiempo y espero que lo sigan haciendo

Este gesto no sorprendió al ambarino, ya que sabía cómo era Ryoga, pero no dijo nada como siempre. Ryoga luego volvió a mirar a Sakuno para decirle algunas cosas, siendo cuidadoso de no decir algo que más tarde su hermano lo hiciera lamentarse.

-Sakuno-Chan, ahora eres mi cuñada, nunca pensé que podría haber llegado a tener una, ya sabes cómo es Chibisuske-Rió, mientras veía a su hermano mirarlo fríamente-Pero me alegro que hayas sido tú, encuentro que eres todo lo opuesto a mi hermano pequeño, por lo mismo son la pareja perfecta, porque él necesitaba a alguien distinta a él para que lo lograra dominar de cierta forma. Como sabes siempre es tan arrogante y engreído, eso lo sacó del viejo, pero ahora ha cambiado gracias a ti. Creo que te mencioné alguna vez que cuando era un niño era más tierno, pero luego esa parte de él desapareció-Sonrió nostálgicamente al sentirse culpable por ello-Pero tú conseguiste que volviera a mostrar esa parte solo contigo. Muchas felicidades a ambos, les deseo lo mejor y no me den sobrinos tan pronto por favor-

-¿Eh?-Se sonrojó la castaña, no había pensado en eso aún-¿Nosotros…tener hijos?-

-No lo haremos-Suspiro Ryoma, conteniéndose a no decirle nada

-jeje como digas-

-Opino lo mismo, no quiero tener nietos tan pronto-Rió Takumi y luego tosió un momento para volver al tema- Quiero hablar primero, si me lo permites madre-

-Por supuesto, adelante-Sonrió Sumire

-Sakuno, nuevamente me voy a disculpar por haberme ausentado todo este tiempo-

-No te disculpes, no tienes la culpa de nada-Sonrió la castaña de ojos carmesí

-Aun así me siento culpable, me he perdido todos tus grandes pasos, pero a partir de ahora será distinto, te prometo que no volveré a ausentarme-Sonrió- Hija, espero que seas muy feliz con Ryoma, él es un gran chico, en estos meses lo he aprendido a conocer y siento que la apariencias engañan, porque uno lo puede ver como dijeron antes su familia, como un chico frío, pero cuando lo llegas a conocer comprendes que no es así. Ryoma gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia, te dejo a Sakuno en tus manos para que la sigas haciendo feliz y la protejas-

-Lo haré, se lo prometo -Ryoma posó su mano en la de su esposa, mientras ella lloraba, estaba tan feliz por todo lo que estaba viviendo, definitivamente ese día era el mejor de todos los había vivido-

-Confió en ti, les deseo la mejor suerte de todas y que sean muy felices-

-Gracias padre-Sonrió la castaña

-Ahora me toca a mí-Se levantó Rinko con una copa en su mano- Sakuno-Miró a su nuera con ternura-Desde el primer momento en que te vi en el hospital en américa tuve el presentimiento de que eras una gran persona y que se notaba que querías a mi hijo. Cuando regrese a Japón y nos conocimos más, me sentí feliz de saber que estaba en lo correcto, eres una chica muy fuerte, dulce, solidaria y sobre todo hermosa. Eres como la hija que nunca tuve, podrías serlo perfectamente, nos parecemos mucho-Rió- Hasta tú lo has notado ¿no? Siempre desee que Ryoma encontrara a alguien que se pareciera a mí, ya que de ese modo podría ser capaz de entenderlo y amarlo de la misma forma que yo lo he hecho. Solo contigo lo compartiré Sakuno-Sonrió- En nombre de todos, muchas gracias por todo y bienvenida a la familia Echizen-

-Gracias tía-Sonrió, tenía deseos de llorar por todo lo que estaban diciendo de ella, se sentía emocionada- Usted también es como mi madre, yo debería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo-

-Ni lo menciones, eres mi nuera, así que esta bien hacerlo-

-Ryoma-Lo miró levantando la copa- Eres lo más importante para mí en la vida, desde antes que nacieras, incluso cuando estabas en mi vientre lo eras, siempre te he querido, por lo mismo aunque ahora ya seas todo un hombre y estés casado, para mí siempre serás mi pequeñito-

-Mamá…no digas eso, aquí-Susurro avergonzado

-No tienes que sentirte así-Sonrió- Todos deben entender el amor de una madre, por ello no debes estar avergonzado. Ryoma, me alegro que hayas podido volver a sonreír de la misma forma que lo hacías conmigo en américa, quizás esa faceta alegre no todos la conocían, pero ahora gracias a Sakuno has logrado demostrarla más seguido. Hijo, quiero que seas muy feliz y que no olvides que tus padres siempre te estaremos apoyando para cualquier decisión que tomes, bueno quizás Nanjiro no es tan maduro para que acudas a pedirle consejos-

-Lo sé-

-¿De qué hablan? Soy bueno para darlos- Gruñó Nanjiro

-Pero nunca das los correctos-Susurro Rinko y luego volvió a mirar a su hijo- Por eso me tienes a mí para cualquier cosa que necesites, lo sabes perfectamente-Sonrió- Se feliz Ryoma y nunca olvides lo que has aprendido hasta ahora. Te quiero-

-Yo también te quiero madre- Sonrió el ambarino, sorprendiendo a todos que lo observaban felices- Gracias por todo-

-Ha llegado mi turno, finalmente-Sonrió Sumire- Sakuno, me alegro que todo este matrimonio haya sido un éxito, al principio al igual que Nanjiro había dudado que resultara, y también había pensado en cancelarlo todo. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta que son el uno para el otro, Sakuno quiero que seas muy feliz y que se te cumplan todos tus deseos. Has cambiado mucho a lo que eras en el pasado, ahora eres más fuerte en todos los ámbitos y estoy orgullosa de ti, te quiero mucho-

-Gracias Abuela, yo también te quiero-

-Ryoma, por favor cuida de ella por siempre-

-Lo haré-

Luego de que terminara la familia de los novios, comenzaron los amigos más cercanos, Tomoka estaba llorando cuando hacía su discurso, estaba muy feliz por la castaña y recordó todos sus momentos juntas, para luego pedirle a Ryoma que cuidara a su mejor amiga y que tuviera cuidado con los rivales que podrían aparecer por ambos lados, ya que los dos eran muy guapos.

Momo y Eiji hablaron de sus momentos junto al ambarino, además sobre todas las escenas Ryosaku que habían grabado, omitiendo algunas claro, como la que sucedió cuando Ryoma tomó Sake, ya que no podía darle una mala impresión a Takumi sobre su yerno, no podía enterarse que era un pervertido en algunos momentos y aumentaba cuando estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. También hablaron Oishi, Taka y Fuji les desearon lo mejor, mientras que Inui y Tezuka le pidieron que siguiera en el equipo, en cambio Kaoru no dijo mucho, porque se ponía nervioso al ser observado por todos.

Sin previo aviso, los sirvientes llevaron una televisión enorme para proyectar un video que nadie sabía de qué se trataba, Sakuno le preguntaba a Nanjiro y a Rinko, pero ni ellos estaban al tanto. Entonces el ambarino observó que sus sempais hablaban con Inui que sonreía maliciosamente, fue cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento, se iba a parar a detener todo, pero Sakuno lo detuvo preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? Ryoma -

-Pues…yo-

-Habla hijo, recuerda que no puedes tenerle secretos a tu esposa-Sonrió Nanjiro

-Bien, te lo diré-Suspiro y le dijo al oído lo que creía que se trataba el video

-No creo que lo sea-Susurro

-Pero-

Antes que logrará formular otra cosa, el video comenzó y todos se sentaron a verlo, estaban mostrando una imagen que Ryoma con Sakuno juntos, primero mostraron fotos de Ryoma en la escuela, y después de la castaña. Entonces salió el título que más temían "Ryosaku momentos", Ryoma se iba a levantar, pero ya era tarde, mostraron la escena del pasillo, cuando ambos dieron su primer beso. Todos miraban divertidos la escena y sorprendidos por lo que habían vivido los novios, mientras ellos estaban completamente rojos, Ryoma nunca en la vida había estado tan rojo, ardía como una tetera.

-Hijo mío, me sorprendes-Sonrió maliciosamente Nanjiro

-Chibisuske nunca pensé que serías igual de atrevido que el viejo-Rió

-Ryoma…realmente tienes cierto parecido a tu padre- Susurro Rinko sorprendida

-No es lo que piensas-Ryoma hervía en vergüenza, incluso agradecía que Takumi justo en ese momento había ido al baño

Entonces cuando creía que no había más momentos, apareció la escena de la lluvia de meteoros, cuando se besaban y luego se abrazaban, estaba todo grabado perfectamente hasta tenía música de fondo lo cual molestaba más al ambarino que no se había percatado que estaba siendo grabado ese día. Nanjiro también lo miraba con odio cuando había escuchado que su hijo decía "Todo es gracias a ese vejestorio que decidió este compromiso, Algo bueno que hiciera ¿No?", estaba molesto porque le había dicho vejestorio nuevamente.

Habían otras escenas que habían sido grabadas en el Instituto que no entendía en que momento los habían grabado, estaba enfurecido con sus Sempai, pero en cambio al resto todos les pareció divertido y tierno cuando veían la forma en como era el príncipe con Sakuno, con todos esos videos lograron comprender que eran la pareja perfecta.

Después del video que todos aplaudieron, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, por ello se sirvió el postre que era un rico helado de tres leches. Los músicos pusieron un Valls para que bailaran los novios al centro, era todo hermoso, como estaban en primavera el clima estaba perfecto y podían danzar sobre el césped donde caían flores de cerezo.

Ryoma con una mano su cintura atrayéndola hacía él y con la otra tomaba su mano con dulzura, mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos carmesí, se veía hermosa, no sabía si era la forma en como estaba su cabello por una sola trenza, la forma en como sus ojos brillaban, sus labios como estaban de un tono rosa, la forma en como lucía o más bien era todo…ella era maravillosa. No solo era su apariencia, también era su interior, estaba completamente enamorado de Sakuno.

-Ryoma ¿Sucede algo?-

-No, solo estaba pensando lo bien que luces esta noche-Sonrió

-¿De verdad lo crees?-Se sonrojó

-No lo creo, es la verdad…te ves hermosa-

-Gracias, tú también luces bien…bueno siempre has sido guapo, pero ahora más-Se sonrojo ante ese comentario

-Después de todo, nunca dejas de ser tímida-

-Tal vez…Bueno creo que solo un poco-

-Pero te recuerdo que no me molesta-

-Lo sé-Suspiro

El vals de los novios se detuvo, para darles una oportunidad a los demás de que fueran a bailar con sus respectivas parejas. Los que no bailaban podrían comer parte del banquete que había sobre una mesa, o charlar en un lugar cercano. No obstante, nadie se sentía aburrido, todos lo pasaban bien. Ryoma bailó con su madre y Sakuno lo hacía con su padre, ambos padres sentían que no estaban así con sus hijos hace mucho tiempo, y no pensaban que volverían a hacerlo precisamente para su boda.

Rinko comenzó a recordar cuando estaba embarazada, luego cuando lo conoció…era tan pequeñito y tierno, nunca olvidaría ese momento en que ambos pudieron conocerse. Cuando dio sus primeros pasos, cuando aprendió a jugar tenis, era tan adorable…

-Mamá ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, lo estoy-Suspiro y limpió algunas de sus lágrimas- Solo tuve ciertos recuerdos de ti-

-No deberías estar triste, el hecho de que yo haya contraído matrimonio no significa que no nos volveremos a ver-

-Lo sé, solo me dio nostalgia- Entonces se detuvo y lo abrazó un momento, dejándolo completamente sorprendido- Te quiero Ryoma y siempre lo haré-

-Yo también-Correspondió el abrazo

-¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- Preguntó Ryoga con Nanako extrañados

-Nada, solo me dio cierta nostalgia-Sonrió Rinko- Ryoga ¿Bailemos?-

-Acepto-

-Yo bailaré con Ryoma-Kun-Sonrió Nanako

Si nadie supiera la verdad de Ryoga, no se daría cuenta que Rinko no es su madre, ya que en ese preciso momento en que entraron a la pista de baile parecían ser madre e hijo. Nanako sonreía al estar frente a su primo, con el tiempo él había crecido y había logrado alcanzarla, era sorprendente lo rápido que crecía, para tener diecisiete era bastante alto.

Sakuno estaba tan cansada de bailar que decidió ir a sentarse un momento, observó como todos se divertían y lo vio a su esposo que bailaba ahora con Yuki, era tan guapo, parecía que sonreía más seguido ahora. Al sentirse observado, aprovechó la ocasión de cambiarse con Momo para que él bailara con ella, mientras Ryoma se acercaba a su esposa que estaba mirando distraídamente hacía el horizonte.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No quieres bailar?-

-Estoy un poco cansada-Sonrió- Pero tú sigue disfrutando-

-No, es aburrido si no estás conmigo-Suspiro y se sentó a su lado para rodearla en sus brazos, consiguiendo que ella se apoyara en su hombro- ¿Lo has pasado bien?-

-Sí, creo que este día ha sido uno de los más felices en mi vida-

-¿Cuáles fueron los demás?-

-Son muchos relacionados contigo, otros con mi padre y con otras personas-

-Ya veo, mmm yo antes que tú llegaras creo que no tuve muchos días felices en mi vida-

-Lo dices por todo lo que sucedió con tu familia y el palacio ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, pero cuando tú llegaste las cosas cambiaron-

-Todos me han dicho eso hoy, pero no creo que sea verdad del todo-Se separó un momento de él, porque comenzaba a sentir sueño

-Eso lo dices porque no tienes confianza en ti misma-Le tomó la mano-Pero tú sabes perfectamente como era yo antes y como he cambiado en algunas cosas-

-Sí, lo sé…-

-Si estas cansada, puedo despedir a todos para que descanses-Sonrió maliciosamente

-Que eres malo Ryoma, todos se están divirtiendo-

-Entonces ¿Quieres escaparte de la fiesta un momento?-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Todos están celebrando por nosotros, sería injusto marcharnos-

-Tienes razón-Suspiro- Aunque debo confesar que estoy aburrido-

-Qué bueno que lo estés- Apareció Nanako de repente con un cuchillo con una cinta- Porque los necesito-

-¿Para qué nos necesitas?- Temió un momento la castaña

-Para cortar el pastel por supuesto-Rió- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué les iba a pedir que asesinaran a alguien?-

-No, son locuras-Rió nerviosa

"Bien, vamos" Susurro el ambarino levantándose junto con su esposa para dirigirse a cortar el pastel, podían hacerlo los empleados como siempre, pero como ellos querían una boda tradicional, debían encargarse ellos de cortar y repartir el pastel juntos. Luego de eso, Sakuno decidió que el momento de lanzar el ramo, todas las solteras hicieron una fila y la castaña lo lanzó, entonces mientras todas peleaban por tomarlo, Susu sin hacer nada lo recibió confusa, Kintaro le dedicó una sonrisa y luego corrió a ella a abrazarla. Sakuno sonreía, no esperaba que fuera ella quién lo recibiera, pero se alegraba que fuera así, ellos dos hacían una buena pareja.

Como Ryoma no quería lanzar una liga o algo que lograra avergonzar a su esposa, decidió lanzar su corbata y quién fuera capaz de atraparla sería quién merecería casarse, como no era de esas personas que se moría por lanzarla, tomó una raqueta y la hizo revotar, entonces misteriosamente le llegó a Momo que sonrojado observó a Ann que estaba en una esquina, ella se sonrojo de la misma forma, provocando que los demás se burlaran, y Kamio (De Fudomine) se molestara.

La fiesta terminó alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada, muchos se marcharon en limosinas, mientras que las parientes lejanas de Sakuno se quedaron en el palacio. Como ahora estaban casados estaba permitido que ellos pudieran dormir juntos, es más Nanjiro los estaba obligando a que fuera de esa manera, por lo cual la castaña fue a ponerse pijama y luego se dirigió a la habitación de su esposo. Todos tenían deseos de espiarlos, pero estaban tan cansados que terminaron durmiéndose en el pasillo.

El palacio donde vivirían Sakuno y Ryoma estaba en construcción, por ello mientras estuviera listo tenían la autorización de dormir juntos si es así lo deseaban, porque Rinko estaba en contra de obligarlos.

Una semana más tarde, Ryoma con su esposa se subieron a un crucero de cinco estrellas, sin un destino seguro, Sakuno tenía ganas de hacer algo nuevo, por ello habían decidido viajar en un barco hacía un país desconocido. El crucero contaba con tres destinos, entre ellos Francia, Italia y Marruecos. No obstante, era sorpresa para los invitados saber en cual de esos lugares les tocaría irse de vacaciones, ya que decía el destino que les correspondería tras un juego al azar.

Sakuno iba emocionada mirando por el balcón, parecía una niña deseando saber a dónde se dirigían, en cambio el ambarino solo quería estar con ella, no le importaba el lugar, mientras ella estuviera con él.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-En lo loco que suena hacer esto-Sonrió la castaña- ¡Es genial! Siempre había deseado hacer algo así, viajar a un lugar desconocido en un crucero. En cambio tú, debe ser como la milésima vez que viajas en un crucero ¿Verdad?-

-Es verdad, he viajado en algunos cruceros cuando jugaba tenis en América, pero siempre era con un lugar destinado. Por ello, también podría decirse que es la primera vez que viajo de esta forma-

-Ya veo-Esbozó una sonrisa- Entonces debemos disfrutarlo, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Pues…estamos en un crucero, podemos hacer lo que deseemos, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?-

-mmm hay tantas cosas que deseo hacer, no sé por cuál empezar primero-Lo observó confusa

-No te sientas obligada a complacerme, es nuestra luna de miel, así que debemos disfrutar ambos todos los servicios-

-Tienes razón-Susurro y comenzó a pensar, entonces se dio cuenta que tenía sed- Primero ¡Vamos a comer un helado!-

-De acuerdo- Sonrió, a veces Sakuno era tan infantil, pero le gustaba así

Luego de haber comprado una copa de helado que compartieron, se sentaron en unas sillas de playa bajo unas sombrillas que los protegían del sol, y frente a ellos estaba la gran piscina, donde no muchos se bañaban, pero ellos definitivamente lo harían. Sakuno se recostó en la silla para reposar un momento, sus ojos carmesí destellaban al igual que su cabello castaño, ella lucía una falta corta color morado con una polera blanca con tirantes con diseños de flores. Mientras Ryoma leía como siempre una revista, usando unos short sencillos negros, más una playera roja.

La castaña se acomodó hasta quedarse dormida por unos minutos. Ryoma que notó su agotamiento, comenzó a acariciar su cabello en silencio, era tan hermosa, no se cansaba de pensarlo. Estas serían las mejores y últimas vacaciones quizás. Siguió leyendo su revista de turismo, donde investigaba los tres destinos posibles que visitarían.

Cuando despertó, se encontró con que el ambarino dormía sin su playera, al parecer el calor le estaba molestando y como estaba con traje de baño, además de que era un chico, podía tener la libertad de hacer eso. Aunque Sakuno lo había visto de ese modo, aun así su corazón comenzaba a latir, era tan guapo, sentía que se enamoraba cada día más de él. Acercó unas de sus manos hacía su rostro para acariciarlo, entonces el ambarino despertó y tomó su mano sonriendo al notarla avergonzada.

-Ya has despertado-La observó- Hace mucho calor…-Suspiro

-Sí…-Susurro, quería entrar a la piscina, pero le daba vergüenza bañarse con su bikini, pero lamentablemente no tenía otro

-¿Vas a ir a cambiarte?-Preguntó confuso al verla perdida en sus pensamientos

-No, ya tengo el traje de baño abajo…es solo que-

-Deja adivinar, te da vergüenza-

-S-Sí-

-Lo sabía, pero no deberías preocuparte por eso-Señaló la piscina- No hay nadie, en este tipo de cruceros los turistas prefieren hacer otras cosas que bañarse, así que no te sientas así-

"E-Esta bien" Susurro, entonces se sacó la falda y luego la polera, dejando mostrar su linda figura frente a él, sin saber porque el ambarino se sonrojo, comenzó a mirar cuidadosamente hacía todos lados, esperando que no apareciera ningún chico que pudiera robársela.

-¿Te sucede algo? Ryoma-

-Betsuni-Tomó su mano y la miro a los ojos- ¿Estas lista?-

-Sí, lo estoy-Sonrió

Juntos entraron a la piscina, Sakuno nadaba perfectamente de un lugar hacía otro, parecía que su esposo le había dado confianza para poder moverse libremente. En cambio él, debía admitir que el agua fría de la piscina era perfecta para refrescarse del calor que lo agobiaba, pero no le gustaba mucho nadar.

Cuando el sol bajó, la castaña salió de la piscina y antes que comenzara a sentir frío, él la envolvió en una toalla, para luego dirigirla a la silla de playa. Entonces recién logró secarse a si mismo, ya que primero estaba la seguridad de ella.

-¿Quieres beber algo?-

-Sí, estaba pensando…en este lugar ¿Hay pontas?-

-Lo dudo, pero podemos pedir jugo de uva-

-Esta bien-Sonrió

Esperando secarse un momento, bebieron jugo y Ryoma le mostró la revista de turismo, donde tenía marcados los posibles lugares que podrían conocer, claro dependiendo de qué país visitaran, porque eso aún no estaba previsto. Sakuno estaba interesada en los tres destinos, pero estaba más emocionada por Italia o Francia.

Luego de comer en el salón principal para la cena, caminaron hacía las canchas de tenis para entrenar un rato, Sakuno con el paso de los años se estaba volviendo más fuerte, ya casi dominaba las técnicas de su esposo, por ello ahora le faltaba poco y no mucho para fortalecerse.

Ya iban a ser las ocho, por lo mismo decidieron volver a la habitación a ducharse, para después ir a ver una película al auditorio, como debían pensar en una que amaran ambos, debía ser definitivamente de romance y un poco de misterio.

Los días se hicieron cortos para ambos, ya que lo estaban disfrutando tanto que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando habían pasado tres semanas desde que estaban allí. Finalmente llegó el día en que debían probar su suerte, viendo cuál sería su destino, Sakuno fue la elegida de sacar una pelota que había en una caja, el color que saldría era el que representaría el país.

-Salió azul-Anunció un hombre

-¿Qué país es?-Preguntó emocionada

-Su destino es…Francia- Sonrió el encargado

La castaña sonrió al ambarino triunfante, Francia era uno de esos países que siempre había deseado visitar después de Inglaterra, estaba feliz que ahora iría rumbo a dicho lugar. Tenía tantos lugares en mente que recorrer, principalmente pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería estar en la Torre Eiffel.

-¡Qué bien! Iremos a Francia-Lo abrazó emocionada

-Sí, es un lugar interesante, lo he estado investigando-

-Es maravilloso ese país, siempre lo he visto por imágenes, pensar que ahora podré pisarlo-Sonrió

-Corrección, ambos lo pisaremos-

-Es verdad-Rió nerviosa y esbozó una gran sonrisa- Soy tan feliz-

-Me alegro que sea así, eso me complace más-

Ryoma estaba feliz, aunque no lo demostraba tanto, le gustaba verla sonriente y decidida, a veces debía reconocer que cuando ella era insegura le aburría, pero no le molestaba, porque deseaba que fuera más fuerte.

Finalmente llegó el tan ansiado día en que llegaron a su destino, se bajaron del crucero y tomaron un taxi para dirigirse a su hotel 5 estrellas, que Ryoma había reservado apenas se había enterado a donde irían. Según Sakuno haber hecho eso, era aburrido, ya que no estarían cometiendo una locura ni tendrían una aventura de verdad, pero tras pensarlo no habían muchos lugares disponibles en marzo.

Cuando terminaron de bajar todas sus maletas, Sakuno corrió a la cama de dos plazas y se lanzó sobre ella, parecía realmente una niña pequeña, pero se veía tan cómoda que no pudo evitarlo. Ryoma suspiro, cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió al mismo lugar para sentarse junto a ella para enseñarle el mapa.

-¿Dónde quieres que vayamos primero?-

-Estaba pensando la Torre Eiffel, ¡se ve tan hermosa!-Exclamo emocionada- Pero por supuesto también debemos conocer el Palacio de Versalles-Murmuro- ¿Tú qué opinas?-

-mmm como van a ser las cuatro, considerando que el clima es fresco aquí, podríamos ir primero al Palacio de Versalles que se necesita más para recorrer y ver la Torre Eiffel más tarde-

-Tienes razón, si lo vemos más tarde, podremos verlo justo para el atardecer-Sonrió- La vista sería más hermosa de ese modo-

-Así es-

Tal como habían acordado, se dirigieron al Palacio de Versalles a conocer, Ryoma como siempre era tan listo en historia universal que no necesitaron de un guía para recorrerlo entero, es más solo bastó que el resumiera toda la historia. Sakuno estaba sorprendida con lo grande que era todo, pero no con todo lo que sabía su esposo, se sentía orgullosa de tenerlo a su lado y encantada al escucharlo explicar todo a la perfección.

Uno de los lugares que más fascinó a la castaña fue el salón de los espejos, la forma en cómo era la infraestructura todo parecía ser color oro, además de las lámparas colgantes de diamantes, era sorprendente que siguieran allí después de tantos años, todo intacto.

Tras recorrer el palacio, caminaron por los alrededores de los jardines que estaban rodeados de flores de diversos colores, Sakuno que llevaba una cámara, tomó fotografías de todo, inclusive obligó al ambarino a que se tomaran varias para tener recuerdos de dichos momentos.

Al llegar la tarde, se dirigieron a la Torre Eiffel, donde tardaron algunos minutos en subir hasta la cima. La vista era única, nunca habían estado en una torre tan alta que mostrara un paisaje tan maravilloso. Era cierto que existía una torre en Japón, muy similar a esta, que incluso la construyeron inspirándose en la Eiffel, pero no era nada más que una copia de ella, no se comparaba con vivir en carne y hueso la original.

Inesperadamente la lluvia los tomó por sorpresa, aunque ya habían oído de los cambios repentinos del clima en Paris, no pensaban que cambiaría de esa forma tan drástica, es cierto que el aire era fresco, pero no esperaban lluvia. Como no traían paraguas, pensaban en esperar que terminara, pero comenzaba a anochecer y no podían esperar mucho, por ello se aventuraron bajo el manto de oscuridad, corriendo hacía el hotel, que estaba a unas cuadras solamente. Sakuno reía a carcajadas, no podía creer que fueran tan salados, pero de cierta forma vivir aquello era divertido y refrescante para ellos que venían de Japón con Primavera.

Cuando llegaron finalmente, Ryoma comenzó a sacarse los zapatos y notó que incluso en ellos había entrado el agua, lo cual como nunca le causo gracia. Sakuno no podía sacarse las medias que traía, debido a que el agua que estaba en todo su cuerpo era absorbida por su ropa. El ambarino quería ayudarla, no obstante ella aún era muy reservada en cuanto a cambiarse ropa enfrente de él, no es que no le tuviera confianza, es que creía que aún no estaba acostumbrada, y necesitaba tiempo.

Por más que intentaba jalar sus medias, no salían fácilmente y empezaba a tener frío, por ello rendida permitió que él la ayudara, Ryoma que estaba con el torso desnudo, las bajó con cuidado para que no se rompieran, hasta sacarlas completamente y llegar a tocar sus pies…había pasado cerca de un año desde que había ocurrido dicho momento. Acaricio sus pies con ternura, para luego besarlos (extrañaba hacerlo), provocando que la castaña se sonrojara, entonces se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente, consiguiendo que el corazón de ambos latiera. Sin previo aviso, se acercó a sus labios y comenzó a besarlos apasionadamente, hace tiempo que no se besaban de esa forma tan sensual y duradera. De repente el frío se hizo diminuto alado de lo que sentían en ese momento, la ropa nuevamente fue innecesaria y se siguieron besando más. Se escuchó de ambos el susurro de confesiones de amor. La última vez que habían pasado por eso, no estaban casados y quizás fue un error desde los ojos de otra persona, pero ahora estaban casados, así que no debían privarse de nada, porque se amaban mutuamente más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

A la mañana siguiente, siguieron recorriendo otros lugares de Francia, como "Los castillos de Loira", donde imaginaban que así podrían haber vivido en la edad media estando comprometidos concertadamente, "La catedral de Notre-Damme", "Palacio de Luxemburgo" que había sido construido como un Palacio de Italia y otros lugares maravillosos.

Definitivamente esos días tanto en el crucero como en Francia, nunca lo olvidarían, ya que no eran unas simples vacaciones en compañía de ambos, sino que habían vivido su luna de miel, acontecimientos así se recuerdan para toda la vida.

Ocho años más tarde, los nuevos reyes de Japón vivían en un nuevo Palacio cercano al antiguo, Sakuno se despedía de cinco niños que sonreían llevando sus bolsos en sus hombros, algunos tenían alrededor de nueve años, mientras que dos de los mayores tenían doce.

-Nos vemos mañana-Sonrió la castaña de veinticuatro años que llevaba su cabello tomado en una cinta rosa

-Nos vemos Ryusaki-Sensei-Dijeron todos al coro

Sakuno en sus tiempos libres, había abierto un taller de arte donde se dedicaba a enseñarle a niños y adolescentes, gracias a que Rinko le había regalado un pequeño título en la universidad de tokio para que lograra desempeñarse en eso. Por ello se había convertido en una gran pintora famosa que había hecho muchos cuadros importantes que se habían vendido tanto en Japón como en otros países.

-¿Ya han terminado las clases?-Sonrió Rinko transitando por el mismo pasillo

-Sí, hace unos minutos-

-Debo suponer que se encuentra jugando tenis ¿Verdad? Nanjiro nunca se cansa de ese deporte, Ryoga mucho menos-

-Es lo más seguro- Sonrió- Ryoma se levantó muy temprano para ir a jugar antes de realizar los deberes reales-

Todos jugaban en las mismas cancha, ya que de cierta forma la diferencia entre ambos palacios estaba a escasos pasos, por ello no habían decidido construir más canchas, porque sería según Sakuno gastar dinero innecesariamente.

Un chico de cabello negro de 1,75 cm de altura, jugaba tenis contra la muralla, cubriendo sus ojos ámbar con una gorra blanca. El tenis aún era aquel deporte que lo ayudaba a salir de la realidad, olvidando incluso que tenía miles de deberes reales que ordenar en su oficina, pero eso no importaba ahora. Miró hacía el cielo, viendo como resplandecía sobre él, hacía tanto calor en esos momentos.

Como nunca había tenido grandes sueños, porque no había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que quería hacer realmente, ya que desde niño sabía que estaría obligado a tomar el trono algún día, que solo se dedicó además de ser el rey, a jugar tenis y desempeñarse en ello.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo observaba, al mirar hacía dicha dirección vio un árbol de naranjas solitario, entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por un momento, sabía perfectamente que no estaba solo, "Sé que estas allí" dijo.

Entonces un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos carmesí salió de su escondite, observándolo tímidamente con una pequeña raqueta en sus manos. Ryoma suspiró, su personalidad se parecía tanto a ella ahora, se preguntaba si en el futuro sería distinto, y comenzaría a ser más seguro.

-¿Quieres jugar?-

-S-Sí-

-Entonces juguemos-

Ryoma se localizó al otro lado de la cancha, mientras él lo miraba en silencio, lanzó una pelota lenta que gracias a tanta práctica logró devolver. Yuki tenía cuatro años, había llegado al mundo un 03 de febrero, ese día fue hermoso para la castaña, ya que caían hermosos copos de nieve por todas partes que eran celebrados en el Festival de la nieve, fue por esto que decidieron ponerle "Yuki" (Significa Nieve). Su personalidad era similar a la de Sakuno en algunas facetas, pero físicamente se parecía a ambos.

Al principio el ambarino no sabía perfectamente cómo ser padre, incluso era temeroso con respecto a tomarlo o cambiarlo, incluso cuando tenía que quedarse a solas con él se sentía extraño, pero después logró ser el padre más maravilloso de todos. Ya que de pronto se dio cuenta que debía ser distinto a como había sido su padre con él, por ello hizo una ley en contra de los matrimonios concertados, no porque se sintiera arrepentido de lo que había vivido con Sakuno, sino porque quería que su hijo no fuera obligado a nada, ni siquiera permitiría que estuviera obligado a seguir sus pasos y ser el futuro rey.

-¿Podemos unirnos?- Apareció Ryoga con Nanjiro-¿Qué tal Ochibi?-

-Bien, mi padre me está enseñando a jugar tenis-Sonrió Yuki- He mejorado-

-Me alegro-Sonrió

-Abuelo ¿Vas a jugar? ¿No te duele la espalda?-

-Si voy a jugar, estoy en perfectas condiciones-

-¿Seguro?- Sonrió maliciosamente Ryoma

-Por supuesto-

-Aun así, tu nieto tiene razón, viejo deberías cuidarte más la espalda-

-¿Acaso no confían en mí? Malcriados- Gruñó Nanjiro viendo a sus hijos

-Betsuni-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Puedo unirme también?- Sonrió Takumi

-No hay problema, adelante-Asintió Ryoma

Takumi después de tantos años se había mejorado de su lesión en la rodilla, por ello había tenido grandes encuentros con su yerno, donde podían pasar horas, pero no se lograba hacer un punto fácilmente, muchos de sus juegos duraban toda una tarde, y siempre llegaban a empate, era difícil tener un vencedor. Incluso pareciera que Takumi era más fuerte que Nanjiro, lo cual hacía más interesante todo, ya que Ryoma tenía a otra persona a quien deseaba vencer.

Ryoga como no era el hijo verdadero de la familia Echizen, se había enamorado de Nanako, como habían crecido juntos, siempre habían sentido cierta atracción entre ellos, que había sido descubierto en la misma navidad que había nacido Yuki.

En otra parte del Palacio, se encontraba Sakuno tomando té junto a Rinko, Nanako, Ann y Tomoka, esta última se había comprometido por fin con Horio, con quien era feliz aunque pelearan seguido, pero era normal ver a la castaña regañando a su novio. Sumire ya tenía 66 años y tenía un bis nieto, no obstante estaba en perfecto estado, porque nunca había consumido alcohol o tabaco, dado que para poder ser entrenadora de tenis debía estar siempre saludable.

Ann con Momo se habían casado dos años después de su boda, ahora eran muy felices viviendo en un departamento, Tachibana ahora era dueña de una compañía de mercado externo, donde gracias a su empleo tenía que estar siempre saliendo del país, lo cual era un dolor de cabeza para Takeshi, porque siempre llegaba a casa con muchas bolsas de otros países. En cuanto a él, trabajaba en una tienda deportiva junto con Kaoru por coincidencia, que por fortuna ya no peleaban tan seguido.

-¿Cómo ha estado Yuki?-Preguntó Ann

-Muy bien, de hecho ahora se encuentra jugando tenis con Ryoma-Sonrió la castaña

-Ya veo, aún tiene tiempo para eso, al igual que Momo-Rió Ann- Él junto a mi hermano juegan tenis todos los días-

-Infiero que Momo nunca le ha ganado-Rió Nanako

-Es demasiado obvio-Rió Tomoka

-Claro- Asintió Ann

-Les recuerdo que mañana haremos una celebración en el Palacio-Sonrió Rinko

-Por supuesto que vendremos-Sonrió Ann y Tomoka también asintió

-Siento que en este último tiempo no hemos permanecido tanto en contacto como deberíamos, por ello he decidido realizar esta fiesta para que nos reunamos todos de nuevo, además espero que puedan venir todos los ex titulares de tanto Seigaku como otros equipos-

-Es un buen motivo Sakuno, pero ¿Has contactado a todos?-

-Sí, incluso vendrán Tezuka y Oishi-

-¿Siguen trabajando en Hokkaido?-

-Así es, ahora Tezuka es el director del hospital y Oishi es uno de los mejores doctores después de él-

-Qué lindo, primero fueron capitán y sub capitán, ahora son colegas del hospital-Tomoka estaba sorprendida, por tantos años de amistad que llevaban todos

-Es lo mismo que mi Momo con Kaoru, ahora trabajan en la misma tienda-Rió Ann- Claro que no es la misma relación-

Tanto Oishi como Tezuka habían descubierto su pasión por la medicina, por ello habían estudiado cinco años en la Universidad de Tokio, obteniendo el título de medicina, además el ex sub capitán de Seigaku daba clases en la misma universidad para estudiantes que quisieran emplearse en el campo de la salud.

Kawamura había seguido el mismo sueño de su padre, abriendo una tienda más grande de comida rápida.

Fuji como siempre había sido amante de la música clásica, había entrado a una academia de música, donde había conocido a una violinista llamada Haruka, quién era su pareja actualmente.

En cuanto a Eiji, después de haber salido del Instituto había estado saliendo con la compañera de Tezuka, con quién después de tres años se habían transformado en una gran pareja, ya que Eiji era muy tierno y caballero. Además de amar los animales y osos de felpa, podría ser un hombre más sensible para las chicas. Tuvo una pequeña hija, llamada "Hana" (Flor) que tenía seis años.

Comenzaba a anochecer, Sakuno acostaba a Yuki en su dormitorio decorado con tapices de pelotas de tenis, él sonreía diciendo que estaba alegre de haber jugado tenis con su padre, aun no podían pensar que personalidad tendría, porque Ryoma según Rinko era similar a su nieto, pero después había cambiado.

-Buenas noches, Yuki-Kun-Besó su frente-Que duermas bien, mañana será un gran día-

-Buenas noches, madre-

Sakuno apagó la luz y caminó por el pasillo para llegar a su gran habitación junto a su esposo, que es dos veces más grande que su ex habitación en el otro Palacio, esta era de color crema. Dormían en una cama de dos piezas, muy cómoda y alta. Como tenían tanto espacio, habían construido un baño grande con hidromasaje para ellos. Además de un closet largo, lleno de zapatos, ropa y trajes especiales.

La castaña caminó al closet a ponerse su pijama, mientras Ryoma ya estaba listo, acostado en la cama, viendo televisión. Cuando estaba lista, se desarmó la trenza y dejó caer su cabello suelto, entonces comenzó a cepillarse hasta lograr desenredarlo completamente, caminó hacía la cama y se acostó dando un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó confuso

-Nada, estoy cansada-

-¿Ya se durmió?-

-Sí, hace unos minutos-

-Ya veo-Apagó la televisión y se acercó hacía ella- ¿Quieres hacer algo?-

-¿Eh? No, estaba pensando en dormir, por supuesto-Sonrió

-Eres aburrida-Bufó y tomó su rostro para besar sus labios- Pero por hoy no te diré nada- Le susurro

-Es porque tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ¿O lo olvidaste?-

-Lo sé, vendrán todos-Suspiro

-Será genial verlos, hace mucho tiempo que no nos reunimos de este modo-

-Es cierto, pero aunque digas que vendrán todos…siempre hay alguien que falta-

-Sé a quién te refieres, pero quien sabe si esta vez ocurre un milagro-Sonrió, sabiendo que se refería al ex capitán de Seigaku, que por supuesto vendría, pero sería una sorpresa

-Me ha dado sueño, vamos a dormir-Bostezó, entonces la abrazó para estrellarla sobre él con cuidado

-Sí, debemos dormir-Besó sus labios con ternura, siendo correspondida por el ambarino- Buenas noches Ryoma-

-Buenas noches, Sakuno- Acarició su cabello sedoso

A la mañana siguiente, Yuki se levantó temprano con una gran sonrisa y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, donde solo dormía el ambarino profundamente, ya que la castaña ya se había levantado dos horas antes, Ryoma estaba cansado de sus deberes del Palacio, por ello no había podido dormir bien, pensando en todo lo que debía hacer.

-Padre ¿Estas dormido?-Preguntó inocentemente, pero no escucho respuesta del ambarino. Intentó moverlo, temiendo que él se enfadara, sin embargo su madre le había pedido que lo despertara, así que tenía que hacerlo después de todo- Padre, despierta-

-mmm déjame dormir-Susurro

-No puedo-Suspiro y subió a la cama- Padre, despierta, ya amaneció-

Ryoma hizo caso omiso a lo que su hijo decía, para darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Yuki agotado tuvo que ir a la cocina a informarle a su madre que no podía despertarlo, Sakuno le dijo que no se preocupara y que fuera a jugar. La castaña caminó hacía su habitación luciendo un hermoso vestido celeste, donde efectivamente lo vio durmiendo, abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz y comenzó a moverlo.

-Ryoma, despierta. Ya es tarde, los invitados están comenzando a llegar-

-Cinco minutos más…-Susurro

-¡No! Nada de cinco minutos, es tarde y debes levantarte-Gruñó la castaña, mostrando su autoridad, después de años ya la estaba desarrollando

-¿Y si no lo hago?- La observó desafiante

-No actúes como un niño pequeño, ni Yuki es así-Gruñó, entonces comenzó a levantar las frazadas, y lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-Sonrió maliciosamente

-Vamos Ryoma-Bufó- No seas así, ¡levántate ahora mismo!-

-Betsuni-

Cuando la castaña se había enfurecido como nunca, pensando levantarlo por las malas, el ambarino la sorprendió jalándola del brazo provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre él. Por un momento el odio dejó de dominarla, siendo diminuto, sintiéndose completamente sonrojada. En cambio él sonreía maliciosamente, le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, habían cosas que nunca cambiaban respecto a ellos.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ryoma-

-Es divertido cuando estas enfadada-Sonrió- A veces das miedo, pero en estos momentos se notaba que no querías estarlo-

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?- Intentó salirse de allí, pero sus brazos la aprisionaron- Ryoma, hay invitados abajo, puedes dejar de hacer eso, es posible que venga alguien y-

-Los invitados pueden ser atendidos por los sirvientes. Sobre venir alguien, es imposible, porque es nuestro Palacio. Nadie se atrevería a venir-

-Hay personas que siguen teniendo la autoridad para hacerlo, como la tía por ejemplo-

-No creo que venga ahora, debe estar muy ocupada-

-"Lo dudo, la tía es la única que puede entrar aquí sin el consentimiento de nadie"-Pensó la castaña y luego lo miró esperando que se moviera- ¿Y qué hay de Yuki?-

-Pues…él-Murmuro pensando en la respuesta

La puerta se abrió de repente, se trataba de Momo y Eiji que habían escuchado que su amigo no quería levantarse, por esto queriendo ayudar subieron a su habitación, sin imaginar que la Reina también se encontraba allí. Al ver la escena de ambos, Sakuno se volvió completamente roja como un tomate, mientras que Ryoma inconscientemente la soltó al notar como sus Sempai los miraban maliciosamente.

-Veníamos a despertarte, Echizen-Sonrió Momo-Pero no esperábamos que estabas siendo acompañado. Con razón no querías levantarte-

-Creo que venimos en un momento inoportuno, Ochibi-

-Es un malentendido-Se levantó Sakuno- No es lo que piensan, Sempais. He venido a despertar a Ryoma igual que ustedes, pero ya me voy- Entonces giró su mirada hacía la de su prometido- Más te vale que te levantes, Ryoma- Gruñó, inflando los pómulos y saliendo

-¿No saben lo que es tocar la puerta?-

-Si sabemos, pero este Palacio ya es como nuestra casa también-Sonrió Momo, y Eiji asentía- Más te vale que bajes, Echizen. Ya que como sabes vendrán todos, incluyendo otros equipos-

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene?-

-Entre esos equipos esta Atobe, quién aún sigue soltero y no creo que le importe que Sakuno sea tu esposa, ya sabes cómo es él-

-Así es, antes que Sakuno-Chan subiera, estaba platicando con él. Ten cuidado Ochibi-

Ambos salieron de la habitación, esperando que con eso que habían dicho el rey reaccionara, y no se equivocaron, dado que este al escuchar dichos comentarios, terminó dirigiéndose hacía el baño para prepararse para la ocasión.

Cuando el rey bajó, todos los observaron con una sonrisa, Sakuno había presentado a Yuki a cada uno de los presentes que no lo conociera. Era increíble ver a todos reunidos después de tanto tiempo, no habían cambiado tanto, solo se veían pequeños cambios como de estatura y ciertos rasgos de la cara.

De pronto alguien apareció frente a sus miradas atónitas, Oishi junto a Tezuka que al parecer no habían tenido tiempo para cambiarse de ropa, ya que traían la bata blanca de médico. Todos se acercaron alegres, incluso Ryoma miró a Sakuno confuso, y ella le cerró un ojo, dibujando una sonrisa al verlo feliz.

-Capitán Tezuka-Lo saludaron todos, estaban sorprendidos que apareciera, ya que siempre aparecía Oishi solo a las juntas

-Lamentamos la tardanza, estábamos en una reunión-Dijo Oishi

-No tienes que disculparte, lo bueno es que ya están aquí- Sonrió Fuji

-Es cierto Oishi, la vida de un médico es ocupada, así que no debes preocuparte-Lo abrazó Eiji

-Me alegro que vinieras-Susurro Ryoma, mirando a su ex capitán. Atrás de él, se escondía Yuki, observando al amigo de su padre nervioso

-Yo igual, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos veíamos- Se saludaron con un apretón de manos- Incluso hoy temí que nuevamente me perdiera esta reunión, pero gracias Oishi hemos podido llegar. ¿Cómo has estado Echizen?-Preguntó interesado

-Bien, lleno de deberes que me ha dejado mi padre-Suspiro- Pero en lo demás bien, ¿Y qué hay de ti? He oído que eres un buen médico junto a Oishi-Sempai en Hokkaido-

-Me ha costado llegar a la cima, pero lo he conseguido. La medicina no es como el tenis, es más compleja y difícil de entender-

-Ya veo-Susurro, no podía creer que existiera algo en lo que Tezuka Buchou no era bueno. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al sentir una figura pequeña tocándole la pierna...sabía de quien se trataba

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó interesado Tezuka

-Es mi hijo Yuki-Sonrió, al sentir que su padre pronunciaba su nombre, salió de su escondite frente al médico

-Hola- Lo saludó Tezuka, mientras Yuki respondía al saludo tímidamente- Definitivamente se parece a tu esposa, no se comporta como tú, pero tienen un gran parecido-

-Lo sé, me lo han dicho, pero es mejor tenista que Sakuno-

-¿Ya le has enseñado tenis?-

-Sí, un poco-

-Infiero que será un gran tenista como tú, Echizen. Debe tener potencial, así que de seguro será el próximo pilar de algún equipo bueno-

-Eso espero, capitán-

La vida de Ryoma y Sakuno, había cambiado notoriamente a lo que era antes, dado que ahora ambos habían formado una nueva vida, juntos en su nuevo Palacio con ahora Yuki, que había llegado a sus vidas a unirlos más aún. Además siempre contaban con la ayuda de sus familias que los apoyaban, y de sus amigos más cercanos, los ex titulares de Seigaku que estaban allí siempre que los necesitaran, al igual como ellos estarían en las buenas y en las malas con ellos.

Sakuno era feliz junto a su amado esposo e hijo, nunca había imaginado una vida como la que llevaba ahora, había sido inesperada, pero grandiosa. Estaba enamorada de Ryoma hace años y lo seguiría haciendo por el resto de su vida, porque no había nadie como él. Ya que aun si habían vivido algunos problemas en el pasado, habían aprendido de ellos y se habían apoyado en todo momento. Porque con él había experimentado diversas cosas, como la angustia que se sentía cuando lo perdía, las horas que se volvían segundos cuando estaba a su lado, el deseo de cometer locuras solo por amor, tener suspiros sin control, y sentir su corazón latir cuando se acercaba, todo eso demostraba su amor.

Ryoma también era feliz, nunca en su vida lo había sido completamente, ya que siempre sentía que algo le faltaba, pero ahora definitivamente Sakuno había llegado a llenarle ese espacio vacío para complementarlo. Cuando era niño creía que no existía nada más importante que el tenis y el dinero, pero su forma de pensar fue modificada en el momento que se cruzó con la castaña, fue entonces en ese lapsus cuando conoció lo que era sentir celos, sufrir de verdad por la ausencia de alguien, impulsos desconocidos e incluso descubrió lo que era el amor de verdad…apreciando no solo la belleza externa, sino también la interna.

**The end**

…

**Konichiwa!**

**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, gomene por la demora, pero he estado todo este tiempo escribiendo el final, hoy por fin lo he terminado.**

**Al principio estaba dentro de mis planes escribir 30 pág, pero estos últimos dos días me inspiré y terminé acabando con mi promesa, porque me pasé, escribí más de la cuenta po hojas. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo largo, porque será el último que subiré, porque este es el final del fic "Matrimonio Concertado" T_T es triste, ni yo puedo creer que estoy terminando esta historia, pero ya era hora xD parece novela ya jajaja **

**Gracias a todos por haberme apoyado estos años, se los agradezco, y espero que sigan leyendo mis otros fic. **

**He publicado un nuevo fic "Say You Love me", que será la nueva novela creo xd serán muuuchos capítulos nuevamente. Bueno en realidad, no sé cuántos exactamente, pero sospecho que será similar a este en capítulos. **

**No cabe mencionar que comenten onegaii n_n**

**He creado una cuenta de Facebook para los fic, para que estén informados de las próximas actualizaciones y de otras noticias. El nombre de la pág es HinataSakuno fanfiction, el link también está en mi perfil, para que se unan si así lo desean.**

**Nos leemos en un nuevo fic**

**Sayonara**


End file.
